


L'Amour est la plus puissante des magies

by romybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 233,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin du T4: Dumbledore réduit à néant les plans de Voldemort, lui rendant son âme et son corps d'adolescent. A 15 ans, Tom entre en 5ème année à Poudlard, en compagnie bien sûr d'Harry, qui se voit justement confier la mission de veiller sur Tom. N'est-il pas trop jeune pour mener à bien cette tâche ? Les erreurs du passé seraient-elles condamnées à se répéter ? Traduction de ma fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Réveil Inhabituel

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK...

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un Réveil Inhabituel**

_Harry et Tom se tenaient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Ils se fixaient, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson. Harry ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait autour d’eux. Il devait agir… Mais, les yeux de Tom étaient si envoutants. Il n’avait qu’une envie : plonger en eux. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Au rythme de leurs battements de cœur, Harry se rapprocha de Tom. Lentement. Inexorablement. Leurs lèvres furent bientôt si proches que leurs deux souffles se mêlèrent. Harry et Tom n’avaient cessés de se regarder. Ils devaient être sûrs. Sûrs, de la volonté de l’autre. Puis, enfin, leurs bouches se touchèrent. Immédiatement, un frisson parcourut leurs deux corps, comme s’ils ne formaient déjà plus qu’un. Le baiser, au départ très doux, s’intensifia rapidement. Harry ne put s’empêcher d’attraper le visage de Tom entre ses deux mains. Tom, quant à lui, avait posé ses bras sur les hanches d’Harry, le forçant à rester contre lui. Non pas qu’il en ait réellement eut besoin… Quelques minutes d’un baiser intense et leur excitation grimpa en flèche. Inconscient du monde extérieur, inconscient de ses propres peurs, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Tom. Ce dernier interrompit le baiser un instant afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Tom vit l’éclat qu’il recherchait dans le regard d’Harry. Dans le regard de celui qui allait être son amant. Car, c’est ce qu’ils désiraient tous les deux…_

# DRING #

 

Le son strident du radioréveil sortit en une seconde Harry de sa rêverie. Son cœur s’emballait. Pas seulement à cause de son réveil qui l’avait pris par surprise. Bien plus à cause de son rêve qui lui avait semblé si réel.

Harry poussa un soupir en éteignant le radioréveil. Un jour qu’il était à Poudlard. La rentrée n’avait pas encore eu lieu à proprement parlé et pourtant sa mission avait déjà commencé. Dumbledore et ses mystères… Il n’avait rencontré Tom que la veille, et pourtant, il rêvait déjà de lui. Et quel rêve…

Harry passa une main sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cela d’abord ? C’est vrai que Tom était quelqu’un de séduisant avec ses yeux noirs ensorcelants. Mais, jamais. Non, jamais, Harry n’avait rêvé d’un garçon auparavant. Lui était attiré par les filles… Normalement ! Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’il ne connaissait pas Tom. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé qu’il ne devait pas avoir de préjugés contre le jeune homme. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire… Quoique ! Vu le rêve, son esprit avait l’air de bien prendre la chose.

Dans quoi Dumbledore l’avait-il entraîné ? Il ne connaissait Tom que depuis 24h et déjà sa vie était chamboulée. Déjà, Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté la mission.

Harry tourna la tête vers les baldaquins de son lit. Bien sûr, la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Pas du tout, à vrai dire. Évidemment, qu’il devait accepter. Après tout, le sort du monde magique, du monde en général, en dépendait. Harry n’avait pas le choix : depuis sa naissance, son destin était lié à celui de Voldemort. Or, Dumbledore lui avait donné la possibilité d’empêcher la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, Harry n’avait que 15ans.

 

**Flash…**

Harry était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur lui faisant face. Le visage du professeur était soucieux, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Harry se demandait pourquoi il était là. Soit, Dumbledore allait le réprimander, soit il avait quelque chose à lui confier. Peu importe, Harry aurait préféré être ailleurs. Le sujet que Dumbledore voulait aborder semblait trop sérieux. Et Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Peut-être était-il ingrat ? Il était surtout stressé. Stressé à l’idée des reproches qu’il s’apprêtait sans doute à recevoir. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s’était achevé deux semaines auparavant, et depuis, lui et Dumbledore ne s’était pas reparlé. Or, la fin de l’année scolaire arrivait. Les valises d’Harry étaient déjà prêtes et dans quelques heures, il serait parti. Si le Directeur souhaitait le sermonner, c’était le moment! 

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son bureau. Il regarda un instant Fumseck, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux. Puis, il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je t’ai demandé de venir me voir pour une raison très importante. Mais avant de t’en parler, je dois avoir ta parole que cela ne sortira pas de ce bureau et que tu ne poseras pas de questions, ni ne chercheras à en savoir plus que nécessaire. Je sais que tu as l’habitude de tout confier à tes amis et qu’ensemble vous partez à l’aventure. Ce ne sera pas possible, cette fois. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, Harry. Et j’ai une fois de plus besoin que tu me prouves que j’ai raison.

Harry le regarda avec de gros yeux. Une chose était sûre. Il s’attendait à tout sauf à cela. Après une minute de surprise, Harry répondit.

\- Bien sûr, professeur. Je vous le jure.

\- Tu vas tout de suite comprendre pourquoi je te demande cela. Sache une chose néanmoins, je ne pourrais pas tout t’expliquer. C’est pour cela que tu devras me faire confiance.

\- C’est le cas, répondit Harry d’une voix assurée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Bien. L’affaire dont je souhaite te parler concerne Voldemort.

Immédiatement, l’attention d’Harry fut totale.

\- Cette année, il a tenté de retrouver sa puissance. Je ne t’explique pas les tenants et les aboutissants, cela ne te regarde pas. La seule chose que tu dois savoir est qu’il a échoué. Le Professeur Rogue et moi avons été capables de le stopper à temps. Mais, nous devions faire un choix quant à la façon dont nous allions l’arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir tué ? demanda Harry, des stigmates d’étonnement au visage.

\- Ce n’était pas possible, Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu as promis de ne pas poser de questions…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref, étant donné la faiblesse dans laquelle Voldemort se trouvait sans véritable corps charnel, nous avons pu lui envoyer un sortilège bien particulier. Un sortilège qui lui a rendu sa jeunesse.

\- Comment cela ? s’exclama Harry.

\- Voldemort n’existe plus. Nous l’avons fait revenir en tant que Tom Jedusor.

Harry était ahuri.

\- Et c’est là que tu entres en scène. Tom a exactement ton âge, Harry. Il sera donc réintégré à Poudlard l’année prochaine. Et il va avoir besoin d’un guide. Toi, en l’occurrence.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, murmura Harry. Comment cela, son guide ? Mais comment pouvez-vous faire cela et lui donner la chance de recommencer à faire des choses abjectes alors qu’il sera en pleine possession de sa puissance.

\- Tu as employé les bons mots, Harry : la chance de recommencer. Non pas pour refaire la même chose, mais pour être différent. Et c’est toi qui va l’y aider, Harry.

\- Moi ? Mais comment je peux l’aider ? Je ne peux pas m’approcher de Voldemort.

\- La chose que tu dois comprendre Harry, c’est qu’il ne sera pas Voldemort. Il ne sera même pas vraiment le Tom Jedusor qu’il était à l’époque de Poudlard. Il sera un peu différent.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je peux l’aider.

\- Tu as déjà remarqué, Harry, que vous avez des points communs, par rapport à votre vie. Aussi, par rapport à votre magie. Même si tu es jeune, tu n’as pas fait les mêmes choix que lui. Et tu peux l’encourager à faire de même. Tu peux lui montrer que notre passé ne dicte pas notre vie. Seuls nos choix le font.

Harry était interdit. Les informations que Dumbledore lui apprenaient semblaient n’avoir aucun sens.

\- Je t’ai écrit une lettre pour t’expliquer tout cela plus en détails mais je voulais évidemment te donner une idée générale de vive voix.

\- Est-ce que vous me donnez le choix ?

\- Eh bien, comment dire, on a toujours le choix, Harry. Disons que je vais te laisser y réfléchir pendant tes vacances, pour que tu comprennes l’implication du sortilège que nous lui avons lancé.

\- Je n’ai que quatorze ans. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je serais apte à l’encourager dans la bonne voie ?

\- Tu ne seras pas le seul à t’en occuper. La majorité des professeurs sont au courant et eux aussi seront là pour aider.

Dumbledore, fit une petite pause.

\- Et puis, Harry, après tout, tu es l’Élu, conclut Dumbledore avec un clin d’œil.

\- Ne croyez-vous pas que j’ai suffisamment de choses à gérer, que j’ai déjà vécu suffisamment d’épreuves…

Dumbledore poussa un soupir mêlé de tristesse et d’espoir. Malgré ses paroles, Harry se faisait déjà moins virulent.

\- Je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup, Harry. Que je t’en demande toujours beaucoup. Crois-moi, si j’avais pu faire autrement, je l’aurai fait. Mais, tu es quelqu’un d’exceptionnel, Harry. Et comme toute personne exceptionnelle, on attend de grandes choses de ta part.

Harry regarda au ciel, une fois de plus. Il n’avait plus vraiment d’objections. Et puis, comme Dumbledore l’avait dit, il percevait déjà l’importance de la mission. Même s’il aurait aimé qu’elle soit confiée à quelqu’un d’autre.

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Ou est Tom en ce moment ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Sache juste, que le sortilège nécessitait quelques ajustements qui seront exécutés d’ici la rentrée…

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore en profita pour lui tendre sa lettre.

\- Si tu n’as pas d’autres questions, je pense que tu devrais y aller. Je suis désolé de te presser, mais dernière journée de l’année oblige, j’ai quelques obligations.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry se leva. Il salua Dumbledore d’un mouvement de la tête avant de pénétrer dans les escaliers.

Harry était légèrement perdu. Perdu dans sa tête. Dans ses pensées.

La réprimande qu’il attendait n’était donc pas venue. Il aurait préféré. À la place, Dumbledore venait de lui confier un poids de plus. Les vacances n’étaient-elles pas censé être faites pour se reposer et oublier le stress de l’école ? Pas pour Harry. Jamais, à vrai dire. Pour ses premières vraies vacances avec Sirius, Harry aurait préféré être libre de toutes pensées, de toutes obligations. Malheureusement, il allait une fois de plus devoir cacher des choses aux personnes qui comptaient pour lui…

Certes, c’était un honneur que Dumbledore lui accorde sa confiance de cette manière. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû ? Harry n’avait que deux mois pour se préparer à cette mission qui changerait assurément le cours de sa vie.

 

**…back**

Une fois n’est pas coutume, le jeune homme se mit à rêver d’un monde où il n’aurait pas été Harry Potter, le survivant. Un monde, où il n’aurait pas les espoirs de tout un peuple et bien plus que cela sur les épaules. Si seulement il avait pu être un adolescent comme un autre… Normal. Sans cette fichue cicatrice. Un adolescent qui aurait encore ses parents…

Rapidement, Harry essuya les larmes qui s’étaient formées dans le coin de ses yeux. Des larmes de rage et non de tristesse. À ses côtés, Neuville s’éveillait. Lui aussi était arrivé la veille. Même si son camarade n’était pas tellement du type moqueur, Harry devait s’empêcher de pleurer. Car s’il y avait bien une chose que Harry détestait, c’était montrer ses faiblesses. Merlin sait combien il en avait pourtant…

A bien y réfléchir, Harry n’avait pas tellement envie de discuter avec son camarade de chambre. Alors qu’il l’entendait bouger dans le dortoir, Harry préféra rester dans le cocon formé par les rideaux de son lit. Silencieusement, il attrapa un parchemin et une plume de sa table de nuit, puis il commença à écrire. Même si Dumbledore lui avait interdit de parler de Tom sous son nom de Jedusor à quiconque, son parrain savait que quelque chose se tramait dans les murs de Poudlard. Il n’était pas né de la dernière pluie et puis de toute façon, il savait que son filleul avait le don de s’attirer toujours des ennuis. Empêcher Tom Jedusor de redevenir Lord Voldemort en était un. Quoiqu’il en soit, Harry avait décidé de ne pas contredire Sirius. Il était à vrai dire rassuré de savoir que son parrain s’inquiétait pour lui. L’un des seuls…

Même s’il devait rester mystérieux dans ses missives, Sirius lui avait fait jurer pendant les vacances de lui écrire quotidiennement. Harry se mit donc aussitôt à l’ouvrage.

«  _Cher Patmol,_

_Une journée loin du Square Grimmaurd et déjà je m’ennuie de toi. Comme tu t’en doutes, il n’y a pas encore grand monde à l’école. Le calme me fait de toute façon du bien, étant donné que j’appréhende la reprise de demain, pour les raisons que tu connais. Fini les vacances et l’insouciance. Seul point lumineux de ma journée, j’ai fait la connaissance d’un charmant garçon, dénommé Tom Gaunt. Il est de Serpentard. Je t’arrête tout de suite, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Mais, tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup._

_Bon courage pour tes recherches. Ne vous étripez pas avec tu sais qui… Enfin quoique, je veux bien que tu le mettes hors d’état de nuire pour quelques semaines. Un cours en moins ne me ferait pas de mal !!!_

_Je t’embrasse._

_Harry._  »

 

Harry scella le parchemin pour que seul Sirius puisse l’ouvrir. Neuville avait à présent fini sa douche et il se préparait. Dès qu’il eut fini de s’habiller, il quitta le dortoir et Harry en profita pour se lever. Assit à la fenêtre, il appela Hedwige. Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, la chouette se posa sur le rebord, à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry lui donna une caresse, suivie par son mordillage d’oreille habituel. Après lui avoir accroché la lettre à la patte, Harry lui donna une petite friandise. En un battement d’aile, Hedwige était partie. Harry la regarda voler quelques instants jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit hors de vue. Alors, seulement, il se remit debout, se motiva à prendre ses vêtements et enfin se dirigea vers les douches.

Après une demi-heure passée principalement à ruminer sous la douche, Harry était prêt à descendre et à affronter les premiers évènements de la journée.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide, comme il l’avait espéré. Une première étape de franchie. Harry passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui était bien silencieuse pour une fois. Puis, il commença à descendre les escaliers fous de Poudlard. Comme il l’avait dit à Sirius, l’école était encore quasiment vide et il en était heureux. Rares étaient les élèves qui arrivaient en avance avant la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il fallait une bonne raison. Une mission de Dumbledore par exemple. Ou encore, l’hospitalisation en urgence d’un tuteur, comme c’était le cas pour Neuville.

Harry n’était pas fâché de ce calme serein. Il savait très bien que le lendemain, il serait de nouveau assaillit par ses camarades. Les vacances lui avaient permis de se glisser dans une bulle plus qu’agréable avec son parrain. Mais, à présent, il devait redescendre sur terre. Arrivé ex-aequo avec Cédric Digory, il était l’un des vainqueurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La gloire éternelle avait promis la coupe au futur vainqueur. L’enfer éternel plutôt. Harry aurait dû être traité comme un héros, à l’image de Cédric. Sauf qu’Harry était justement Harry. L’année passée, il était passé par des phases très différentes dans le cœur de ses camarades : le menteur, le traitre, puis l’outsider. Quoiqu’il en soit, personne n’espérait le voir gagner. Personne ne le désirait. Dumbledore l’avait prévenu mais lui, ne l’avait pas écouté. Et aujourd’hui, il en paierait le prix. Car, si Harry avait depuis toujours eu l’habitude d’être ignoré, il devait maintenant s’attendre à être traité comme un pestiféré. Après tout, il était celui qui avait empêché Poudlard d’avoir un vainqueur. Pour une raison inconnue d’Harry, le résultat du Tournoi avait été annulé au dernier moment. Il n’y avait donc pas de vainqueurs pour cette année-là. Officiellement, l’erreur de procédure dans le choix de quatre candidats en était la cause. Mais tout le monde avait sa propre opinion : pour la plupart, c’était la faute d’Harry. Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, non seulement le vainqueur avait été annulé mais en plus, le Tournoi était proscrit jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Évidemment, après cette annonce, tout le monde avait crié au scandale. Mais, voyant que cela ne changeait rien, il avait bien fallu trouver un coupable. Et Harry était tout désigné. Toujours Harry…

Occupé à ruminer ces sombres pensées, Harry arriva finalement dans la Grande Salle. Neuville était en train de déjeuner à la table des professeurs. Quelques enseignants étaient là également, lisant pour la plupart leur exemplaire personnel de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry n’avait même pas envie de voir la une. Non, il préférait observer toutes les personnes présentes.

Isolé à droite de la grande table, il était là. Harry le vit immédiatement. À vrai dire, il le cherchait. Il désirait le voir, et à la fois le craignait. Alors qu’il arrivait à quelques mètres de la table, Tom se décida enfin à se retourner.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard. Harry ne put s’empêcher de rosir en souvenir de son rêve. Tom se contenta d’hausser un sourcil. Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il attendait mais une chose est sûre, il s’était pétrifié sur place, dès que Tom l’avait aperçu.

D’un mouvement rapide et à la fois élégant de la tête, Tom indiqua la chaise à côté de lui. Enfin, le cerveau d’Harry se remit à fonctionner normalement. Obéissant, il se dirigea vers Tom. Il s’assit à ses côtés en silence. Immédiatement, tout son nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner apparut devant lui. Harry fit un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il n’y avait pas que des désavantages à être revenu à Poudlard.

Tom était resté silencieux. Il attendait qu’Harry se décide à tourner la tête vers lui. De nouveau.

Dès qu’il le fit, Tom n’hésita pas.

\- Pourquoi as-tu rougi en me voyant ?

Une chose était sûre, Tom n’y allait pas par quatre chemins.

Évidemment, Harry n’en rougit que plus fort. Il s’éclaircit la voix pour se préparer à parler.

Il n’y avait qu’un problème : il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait dire.

...

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 2 : Le Jour de la Répartition**


	2. Le Jour de la Répartition

**Chapitre 2 : Le jour de la Répartition**

 

Aussitôt qu’Harry était entré dans la Grande Salle, Tom l’avait quasiment senti dans ses veines. Depuis la veille, depuis leur rencontre, Tom se sentait différent. Dans son esprit. Dans son propre corps. Le fait est qu’il s’était senti complet auprès d’Harry. C’était une sensation étrange pour Tom qui n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareille. En réalité, Tom ne s’y connaissait pas tellement en matière de sentiment. En revanche, il était rempli d’émotions qu’il ne pouvait expliquer ni canaliser.

En tant qu’orphelin, Tom avait, depuis le début, ce vide, ce manque dans son cœur résultant de l’absence de ses parents. Ils ne lui avaient pas donné l’amour et tous les sentiments dont il aurait normalement eu besoin. Depuis lors, personne n’avait réussi à lui apprendre quoique ce soit dans ce domaine. Pas d’amis. Pas de connaissances. Tom était un solitaire.

Alors, lorsqu’il avait rencontré Harry, tout ce qu’il avait ressenti l’avait bouleversé. Ses sentiments étaient quasiment palpables. C’était étrange. Plus que cela, c’était incompréhensible. Pourquoi ce garçon parmi tous ? Le premier qu’il ait rencontré, ici, à Poudlard… Celui qui avait été choisi pour être son propre guide…

Tom était perplexe car d’habitude il comprenait les évènements et plus que tout, les gens très facilement. Mais, Harry était juste impossible à lire. Bien sûr, certaines choses à son propos étaient évidentes. Cependant, les vraies pensées d’Harry n’étaient qu’un nuage obscur dans les yeux de Tom.

Tom était confus et il voulait, il avait besoin d’avoir des réponses. Par exemple, ‘est-ce qu’Harry ressentait la même chose que lui ?’, ‘avait-il une quelconque explication ?’

Alors, comme toute personne normale, Tom comprit qu’il devrait demander pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d’Harry. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question à propos des raisons de son rougissement.

Et maintenant, Harry regardait Tom, prêt à répondre.

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j’étais juste embarrassé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Tom étaient perçants, comme s’il voulait voir directement dans l’esprit d’Harry, dans son âme.

\- Nous nous connaissons à peine et pourtant, en tant que guide, je dois m’occuper de toi.

\- Je n’ai besoin de personne pour cela.

Le ton de Tom était froid. Tout le monde en aurait été effrayé. Tout le monde sauf Harry. Il n’avait pas peur de Tom. Il voulait juste mieux le comprendre, saisir ses réactions. Il était curieux, et peut-être aussi intrigué par ce garçon.

\- De plus, ajouta Tom avec une voix radoucie, je pense que tu mens.

Harry sourit mystérieusement.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

\- A vrai dire, je le peux, Harry

La façon dont Tom avait prononcé son nom était taquine.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry.

\- Je vois en toi.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Si tu le pouvais, tu n’aurais pas à me demander quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, Tom offrit un léger sourire.

\- Tu es intelligent. C’est bien. Je pense qu’on va devenir de très bons amis.

Harry était confus. Tom semblait si sur de lui-même, confiant, un petit peu voyant aussi. Et puis, Dumbledore n’avait pas demandé à Harry d’être l’ami de Tom. Juste son mentor, dans un sens. Mais, peut-être que l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre…

Harry éclaircit sa voix, une fois de plus.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tom.

\- Rien…

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est juste que tu es un peu étrange mais amusant. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme cela.

\- Comment pouvais-tu t’attendre à quoi que ce soit ? Même les personnes avec qui j’ai vécu ne savent pas qui je suis réellement.

\- Je le sais bien…

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne me connais même pas.

\- Je veux dire, je le vois en toi.

\- Oh, tu arrives à voir toi aussi, maintenant…

Et, de cette façon, les deux garçons se mirent à rigoler.

Harry était perplexe et partagé entre ses différentes pensées au sujet de Tom. Une part de lui voulait être avec Tom, apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais d’un autre côté, il savait ou plus exactement il pensait qu’écouter ce désir n’était pas une sage décision. Pendant ses vacances, il s’était imaginé sa mission comme une obligation, pas comme quelque chose qu’il pourrait apprécier. Mais en réalité, son esprit souhaitait oublier tout ce qu’il savait de Tom. Ou plutôt de Voldemort.

Alors, Harry décida d’écouter cette voix qui lui soufflait que Tom était quelqu’un de spécial, quelqu’un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Seul chose qu’il ne devait pas oublier : être prudent. Choisir chacun de ses mots avec attention. Harry ne pouvait se permettre d’être totalement libéré avec Tom. Même s’il le désirait du plus profond de son être.

Tom et Harry restèrent ensemble durant toute la journée. Ils parlèrent principalement de sujets superficiels. Ils étaient tous les deux prudents et restaient suspicieux.

À cause de leurs passés troublés, ils n’étaient pas le genre de personnes qui accordaient leur confiance facilement. Alors, malgré le fait que leurs propres corps et esprits leurs disaient d’agir naturellement, ils devaient, ils préféraient se protéger. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne laissaient paraître ces sentiments…

Cette journée de la Répartition était particulièrement clémente. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel. Harry en profita pour montrer à Tom l’un des endroits qu’il préférait à Poudlard : le lac. Quand il le vit, Tom se sentit immédiatement bien. Il avait toujours aimé l’eau. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait eu la possibilité de découvrir l’océan. Il avait adoré cette puissance, ce danger que l’on ressent face à la houle des vagues.

Mais, il devait admettre que le calme du lac était rassurant. Puisqu’il n’avait pas de lit dans les dortoirs pour l’instant – il avait dormi dans l’infirmerie (trop bizarre…) – il était mieux ici de toute façon.

Les deux garçons passèrent une merveilleuse journée jusqu’à ce qu’ils rejoignent la Grande Salle, à cause de la nuit. Bien sûr, ils étaient les premiers dans la pièce. Ils s’assirent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent un jeu d’échec.

Même s’il avait l’habitude d’y jouer avec Ron, Harry n’était pas vraiment très bon. Et puis, Tom était si intelligent et il avait cette confiance nécessaire pour forcer ses pions à avancer. Alors, Tom battit Harry à plates coutures.

\- Eh bien, Harry, soit il va falloir que je t’apprenne à mieux jouer, soit il faut que nous trouvions un autre jeu, car j’ai bien peu de gagner à chaque fois.

\- Ce n’est pas bien grave, répondit Harry.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Tom, intrigué.

\- Gagner n’est pas le plus important, tu sais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu obtiens si tu ne gagnes pas ? l’interrogea Tom très sérieusement.

\- Le plaisir de jouer, de partager un moment avec quelqu’un que tu apprécies.

\- Je ne savais pas que c’était possible, ni que c’était important.

\- Ça l’est avec moi, Tom.

Tom sourit. Même si les mots qu’Harry disait lui semblaient étranges, il avait beaucoup aimé la façon dont Harry avait prononcé son prénom…

Harry lui sourit en retour.

Alors, ils partagèrent un silence gênant. Par chance, Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

\- Bonsoir les garçons ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ensemble.

Tom le regarda, déconcerté par ses mots.

\- Qui gagne ?

\- Tom bien, sûr…

\- Mais, ce n’est pas l’important, ajouta Tom.

Tom et Harry se plongèrent dans le regard de l’autre, partageant leurs pensées. Harry se demandait si déjà il était en train d’influencer Tom d’une bonne façon. Quoi qu’il en soit, cette chaleur qui grandissait à l’intérieur de son cœur était plus qu’agréable.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas se rendre compte de cette conversation silencieuse. Alors, il continua :

\- Tout le monde ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu viennes avec moi, Tom. Tu vas être assis à la table des professeurs pour l’instant.

\- Peut-il rester avec moi ? demanda Harry sans réfléchir.

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec étonnement. Il semblait prendre sa mission assez bien. Ce garçon était incroyable…

\- Ce n’est pas possible, Harry. Il ne fait pas partie de ta maison. Et puis, je souhaite le présenter à tes camarades comme il faut.

\- Eh bien, dit Harry à Tom, on se verra après la Cérémonie, je suppose.

Tom sourit brièvement. Puis il suivit le Directeur.

Harry resta tout seul. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Les étudiants commençaient déjà à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous de cette façon ? Puis, il se souvint. Sa journée avec Tom lui avait fait tout oublier. Mais, soudainement, tous ses sentiments négatifs se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin dans sa tête. Harry se sentait mal.

Certains de ses camarades se moquaient de lui, tandis que d’autres l’insultaient. Pas trop fort. Mais, suffisamment pour qu’Harry entende.

Alors, finalement et heureusement pour lui, Ron et Hermione apparurent à ses côtés. Immédiatement, Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Harry ! Tu m’as tellement manqué cet été. Tu sais quoi : une lettre ne fait pas tout. Je n’en pouvais plus de lire.

Alors qu’ils se serraient la main, Ron et Harry rigolèrent.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Jamais on n’aurait cru que tu pourrais dire un jour quelque chose comme cela.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, les deux garçons n’en rigolèrent que plus fort.

De l’endroit où il se trouvait, Tom fut juste le témoin de cette scène. Au fond de lui, il ressentit quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il n’était pas particulièrement content de voir Harry avec d’autres personnes. Mais pourquoi ? Il connaissait le garçon depuis combien de temps déjà ? À peine deux jours. Comment pouvait-il vouloir, avoir même besoin d’exclusivité de sa part ?

Au bout d’un moment, les tables furent remplies d’étudiants. Les anciens et nouveaux professeurs étaient eux aussi installés. Hagrid avait été le dernier à arriver. Après avoir adressé à Harry un grand salut de la main, il s’était assis dans un silence relatif. Comme d’habitude. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Hagrid était égal à lui-même : un semi-géant heureux qui adorait le Survivant.

Comme à chaque Cérémonie de Répartition, Dumbledore fit un petit discours de bienvenue, juste après l’arrivée des nouveaux étudiants. Puis, le Choixpeau commença sa chanson.

Habituellement, Harry aimait regarder les réactions des nouveaux venus. Il se sentait toujours un peu nostalgique de sa propre Cérémonie. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put détacher son regard du visage de Tom. Le garçon semblait à la fois perplexe et perturbé. Ses yeux noirs étaient magnifiques, pleins de pensées qu’Harry commençait à comprendre. Si facilement. Tom écoutait attentivement le chant du Choixpeau. Même s’il avait 15 ans, il se sentait aussi effrayé que les jeunes élèves. Et ce n’était pas un sentiment habituel pour Tom.

Alors, la chanson s’arrêta. Immédiatement, Tom chercha Harry des yeux. L’autre garçon le fixait déjà. Et pendant quelques instants, ils ne purent s’empêcher de se regarder. Cela aurait dû leur sembler étrange. Mais, à vrai dire, c’était tout le contraire. C’était juste parfait. Jusqu’à ce que Ron les interrompe.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de regarder, Harry, murmura Ron à l’oreille de son ami.

\- Remus Lupin. Je me demandais ce qu’il faisait là.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Et qui est la femme à côté de lui ? demanda Harry. Tu la connais ?

\- Non. Mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à nous le dire. En revanche, le garçon sur la gauche est trop jeune pour être un enseignant. Tu l’as déjà vu ?

McGonagall choisit ce moment pour commencer à égrener la liste des nouveaux élèves. Heureusement, les premiers cris et applaudissements empêchèrent Harry de répondre. Sauvé par le Gong…

Après que le dernier garçon appelé se soit assis à la table de sa nouvelle maison, Dumbledore se mit debout et commença à parler. McGonagall se trouvait encore aux côtés du Choixpeau.

\- Avant que nous commencions le festin, j’ai deux petites choses à vous dire. Tout d’abord, je veux vous présenter Mr. Tom Gaunt. Viens à côté du professeur McGonagall mon garçon s’il te plait. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Tom n’a plus 11 ans. Mais, pour la première fois dans l’histoire de Poudlard, un garçon de 15ans va être réparti par le Choixpeau. La raison est très simple. Depuis sa naissance, Tom a de graves problèmes de santé. Il vivait jusqu’à présent dans un centre médical très spécial où il a pu apprendre à contrôler sa magie, tout comme vous. Mais, à présent, Tom va nettement mieux. Je lui ai donc proposé d’intégrer Poudlard comme n’importe quel jeune de ce pays. Et il a accepté. Je vous demande donc de l’accueillir chaleureusement.

Immédiatement, des applaudissements soutenus s’élevèrent. Tom avait un visage agréable et ce n’était donc pas rare que les gens l’aiment au premier regard. De plus, ils étaient tous heureux de pouvoir souhaiter la bienvenue à une personne malade. La peau pale de Tom ainsi que sa maigreur permit à chacun de croire l’histoire de Dumbledore…

Tom était à présent assis sur le célèbre tabouret. McGonagall lui souriait, le Choixpeau dans ses mains, prêt à servir.

Avant que le Choixpeau n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry murmura très bas « Serpentard ».

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit, Harry ? demanda Ron.

Harry se figea.

\- Hum, rien du tout, il répondit.

Finalement, le Choixpeau s’exclama « Serpentard » et de nouveaux applaudissements retentirent à cette table.

Tom regarda brièvement Harry, une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis, il marcha jusqu’à sa table.

Avant que Dumbledore ne se remette à parler, Hermione força Harry à la regarder.

\- J’ai entendu ce que tu as dit, Harry. Comment pouvais-tu savoir dans quelle maison il irait ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Putain, Hermione…

\- Eh bien ce n’était qu’une supposition.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- De plus, ajouta-t-elle, son nom de famille me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûre de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Hermione, tais-toi, s’il te plait. Dumbledore est en train de parler, dit Ron.

Hermione le regarda sévèrement. Harry, lui, était bien heureux de l’intervention de son ami.

\- La deuxième chose que je tenais à vous dire concerne vos professeurs. Après quelques délibérations, j’ai décidé de choisir deux enseignants qui travailleront conjointement pour vous apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. S’il vous plait, veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue à Remus Lupin et à sa collègue Nymphadora Tonks.

Malgré le renvoi de Lupin un an auparavant, tous les étudiants (sauf peut-être Drago et ses sous-fifres) applaudirent bruyamment. À vrai dire, il avait été leur meilleur enseignant toutes années confondues.

Harry regarda quelques instants Dumbledore. Il se demandait ce que le Directeur avait bien pu faire ou dire pour que le Ministre de la Magie permette à Remus de revenir enseigner. Comme d’habitude, Dumbledore trouvait toujours un moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Et maintenant, que le festin commence, conclut le Directeur.

En un éclair, toutes les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Ron fit un énorme sourire. Ce garçon était toujours affamé. Bien sûr, Hermione ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et Harry rigola, comme d’habitude.

Alors qu’il mangeait, Harry regarda la table des Serpentard. Il souhaitait observer son protégé dans son nouvel élément. Comme par hasard, Drago Malfoy était déjà à ses côtés. À vrai dire, Tom était entouré par tous les amis de son ennemi juré. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas particulièrement heureux à cette vue et peut être était-il même jaloux. Mais, plus important, il était inquiet. Inquiet parce que Tom semblait s’entendre parfaitement avec les Serpentard. Et Harry ne souhaitait pas qu’il soit si amical avec des personnes pareilles, des personnes qui appréciaient les forces obscures. Alors qu’il regardait Tom, Harry se dit qu’il devait être prudent. Prudent et sans doute aussi rusé qu’un Serpentard pour empêcher Tom de tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive aujourd’hui, Harry ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

Harry se retourna vers elle. Il rougit légèrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es bizarre. Tu es silencieux. Et tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.

\- Je suppose que je suis juste préoccupé.

Harry se mit à prier qu’Hermione ne lui demande pas pourquoi.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry, intervint Ron. Ça va aller. N’écoute pas ces connards.

« Merci Ron, tu viens juste de me donner une porte de sortie » Hélas, Hermione n’était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de sérieusement bizarre dans cette situation. Heureusement pour Harry, elle ne demanda rien de plus jusqu’à la fin du festin, le laissant à sa contemplation.

Une fois qu’ils finirent de manger, les trois amis suivirent le flot des étudiants jusqu’au Hall d’entrée. Harry regardait en tous sens, à la recherche de Tom. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde. C’était donc tout simplement impossible de reconnaître quiconque. Surtout alors que Ron et Hermione le poussait pour qu’il avance.

Mais, tout à coup, Tom se retrouva en face de lui. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Avant qu’ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent près d’eux.

\- Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je voulais vous présenter Tom. Tom, voici Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis.

Tom hocha la tête légèrement, un air étrange sur le visage.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suppose, dit Ron.

Hermione regarda bizarrement vers Harry. Son esprit analysait trop rapidement. Harry avait besoin de trouver une bonne histoire, et vite. Mais pour l’instant, il avait envie de parler à Tom. Seul à seul. Alors, il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Je vous retrouve plus tard dans la Salle Commune, dit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais elle ne protesta pas lorsque Ron attrapa son bras pour l’entraîner vers les escaliers.

Harry et Tom se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille de la pièce, le temps que la foule se disperse. Ils s’adossèrent contre un mur.

\- Ce sera donc Serpentard, dit Tom pensivement. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. J’aurais préféré être avec toi.

Harry sourit à cause de la franchise de Tom.

\- De plus, Gryffondor semblait être une bonne maison.

De nouveau, Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Que ce serait-il passé si Voldemort avait entendu Tom parler comme cela ? C’était impossible parce que Tom était Voldemort… Wow ! Cette pensée était trop perturbante.

Malheureusement, Drago fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Potter, Tom. Comme beaucoup d’autres, il appartient à une famille qui a mauvaise réputation. Tâche de bien choisir tes amis. Je peux t’aider…

\- Je peux choisir seul, répondit Tom d’un ton particulièrement froid.

Étrangement, Drago ne sembla pas énervé, juste vexé et gêné comme quelqu’un qui venait de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. C’était très amusant à voir. Surtout lorsqu’il partit la queue entre ses jambes. Il n’y avait pas à dire, Tom était très impressionnant.

Quoiqu’il en soit, Harry sourit aux paroles de Tom. Le garçon venait de répondre exactement la même chose qu’Harry en première année, à la proposition de Drago. C’était étrange. Étaient-ils si semblables ?

\- Pourquoi souries-tu ? demanda alors Tom.

\- Drago sera toujours Drago. Même si j’apprécie beaucoup ce que tu lui as répondu, sois prudent. Drago peut-être un vrai emmerdeur.

\- Je peux gérer un garçon comme lui, répondit Tom avec un mystérieux sourire. Maintenant, je dois trouver ma Salle Commune.

\- Je peux te la montrer si tu veux.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Et les deux garçons rigolèrent.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le château, heureux d’être ensemble, tout simplement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le cachot des Serpentard, Harry se retourna vers Tom.

\- J’espère que tu te plairas dans ta maison.

\- Ca ne sera pas un problème, crois-moi. Je peux tous les gérer…

Et Harry répondit dans sa tête ‘Je le sais parfaitement bien et c’est ce qui m’effraie’.

\- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner demain matin, dit Harry tout fort.

\- Très bien ! Bonne nuit, Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Alors, Harry rougit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Sans doute parce que tout à coup, le contact de Tom venait de lui rappelait son dernier rêve : les lèvres de Tom, les baisers de Tom… Harry en rougit plus fortement. Et Tom sourit, comme s’il était conscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête d’Harry.

Et juste comme cela, Tom disparu dans le cachot.

Harry marcha seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. À vrai dire, c’était agréable d’être ici. Harry se rendait compte qu’avec Tom à ses côtés il serait capable de supporter toutes les personnes de l’école qui ne l’aimait pas… C’est-à-dire, la majorité de Poudlard.

Quand il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées à propos de Tom. Alors, quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione en face de lui, prêt à recevoir une explication, il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer.

Encore une fois, Harry n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait pouvoir dire. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu’il allait devoir mentir. Au moins, un peu. Et il détestait cela…

...

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée Particulière**


	3. Une Rentrée Particulière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous comprendrez plus tard, mais :
> 
> [Écriture d'Harry]
> 
> § Écriture de Tom §

**Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée particulière**

Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur l'un des canapés de leur Salle Commune. Pour dire la vérité, Ron était plus affalé qu'assis. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit. Il avait eu beau supplier Hermione de le laisser partir, manifestement, elle n'avait pas cédé. Pourtant, lui n'avait rien à demander à Harry. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Hermione que si Harry avait quelque chose à leur avouer, il viendrait de lui-même, un jour ou l'autre. Mais, Hermione ne pouvait supporter de rester dans l'ignorance. À vrai dire, elle était très tendue, assise au tout bord du canapé. Elle se retournait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit. Au finale, elle avait réussi à rendre Ron nerveux, lui aussi.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Hermione pour la troisième fois.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que c'est plutôt à cause de l'autre chose, tu sais ? Commença Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

\- D'accord. Tu es juste inquiète pour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est tout.

\- C'est parce que tu es aveugle ou bien idiot.

Ron rougit fortement. Au même moment, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la pièce.

\- Enfin, soupira Hermione.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez en train de m'attendre, dit Harry sans préambule.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce que nous faisions, Harry, lui répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques exactement ?

Harry la regarda à la fois perplexe et en colère.

\- Tu as agis bizarrement toute la soirée. Je te connais Harry. Quand tu agis de cette façon, c'est que tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe. Je t'écoute, donc.

\- Tu sais quoi, Hermione. Tu viens de réussir à m'énerver. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. Avant que je dise quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Harry marcha jusqu'aux escaliers mais avant qu'il ait pu entamer sa montée, Hermione lui adressa la parole, de nouveau.

\- Harry, je veux juste t'aider.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux remplis de colère. À cause de son état d'esprit, à cause de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Harry se trouvait au bord du précipice. Prêt à perdre son sang-froid. Et puis, force est de constater qu'Harry se sentait honteux de devoir mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Alors, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour évider ces mensonges était de se mettre en colère… Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- M'aider, Hermione, il reprit. Avec quoi, exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec ton nouvel ami ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai demandé de l'aide ?

Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

\- Ne peux-tu pas dire quelque chose, toi !

\- C'est vrai, Ron, elle a raison. Qu'elle est ton opinion à propos de cette putain de discussion ?

Ron regarda ses deux amis, plus rouge que jamais. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui.

\- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et Ron se redressa. Il passa devant Harry avant de disparaître dans les marches.

\- Je le suis maintenant, Hermione. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je viens d'avoir une journée difficile et je sais que celle de demain sera bien pire. Alors, à plus tard.

Quand Harry arriva dans le dortoir, Ron l'attendait, assis sur le lit de son ami.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… murmura Harry.

Après qu'il ait retiré sa robe, Harry rejoignit Ron sur le lit. Il n'avait pas la force d'enlever ses autres vêtements. Puisque Ron ne semblait pas prêt à parler, Harry s'allongea. Puis, il attendit.

\- Ne sois pas fâché contre elle, Harry, dit-il finalement. Elle s'inquiète tellement pour toi…

\- Je le sais bien mais elle m'emmerde parfois.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, en revanche c'est qu'elle est très déçue parce qu'elle n'a pas été choisie en tant que préfète. Elle s'attendait à l'être. Alors maintenant, elle a besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose à penser. Et, il se trouve que tu te situes pile dans son champ de vision…

\- Génial, dit Harry… Bien, je lui parlerai demain. Je m'excuserai. Mais, si tu pouvais la garder en dehors de mon chemin, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Je ne veux pas que mes deux meilleurs amis s'étripent.

Harry sourit. Même s'il n'était pas réellement heureux. Il avait besoin de ses deux amis. Surtout maintenant. Bon sang Dumbledore, toi et tes putains de plan…

Ron sembla suffisamment content de l'issue de leur discussion pour rejoindre son propre lit. En seulement quelques secondes, Harry entendit sa respiration endormie. Harry sourit de nouveau. Il en fallait beaucoup pour perturber Ron… Pas comme lui.

Harry regarda au plafond, pensif. Le fait est qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec Tom à cet instant. Harry se dit qu'il aurait aimé revivre ses moments passés avec Tom dans la journée une nouvelle fois. Il s'était senti si bien, soulagé de tous les poids qu'il pouvait porté. Maintenant, il était seul dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon. Son esprit bouillait. Principalement, à propos d'une chose : il n'avait aucune envie d'être au lendemain…

…

Tom se réveilla à 7h du matin, prêt à commencer cette nouvelle année d'école. Il venait juste d'avoir une nuit complète et un sommeil parfait. Réparateur. À vrai dire, il n'avait quasiment pensé qu'à Harry. Tom sourit. « Ouais, ça avait été génial ».

Maintenant, Tom avait envie de se lever. Il était pressé de voir son nouvel ami même s'il savait que cela n'aurait probablement pas lieu avant 8h. Peu importe ! Il avait d'autres choses à faire en attendant. Premièrement : boire sa potion. Étant donné ses problèmes de santé, Tom était obligé de boire cette potion tous les jours. C'était un peu son laisser-passer pour venir à Poudlard.

Pas besoin de préciser que Tom avait tort à propos du réel but de cette potion que Dumbledore lui avait donné…

Tom avala le liquide contenu dans la fiole. Il fit un visage dégouté. Oui, la potion était infâme.

Puis, il sortit du dortoir, ses mains remplies de vêtements. Finalement, il atteignit les douches. C'était assez sympa de se retrouver seul ici. Tom n'était pas habitué à la vie en communauté. Alors, il appréciait cette soudaine solitude. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été d'ailleurs sa toute première entourée d'autant de monde. Trop bizarre !

À 7h30, Tom était assis à la table des Serpentard, occupé à lire son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Directeur lui avait apporté tous les livres dont il avait besoin pour son année scolaire le jour même de son arrivée. Tom était un garçon studieux. Alors, dès qu'il avait du temps pour lire et étudier, il en profitait.

Tom ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Lorsqu'il releva son nez de son livre, la Grande Salle était remplie d'élève. Il y avait même des gens assis à côté de lui. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

Immédiatement, son premier regard fut pour la table des Gryffondor. Mais, Harry n'était pas là. Hermione et Ron étaient installés ensemble sans pour autant s'adresser la parole. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi…

À 8h, les petits déjeuners apparurent sur les tables, suivis par les emplois du temps de chacun. Tom y jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais il était bien plus intéressé par la porte de la Grande Salle. Finalement, à 8h15, Harry se décida à se montrer. Ses cheveux étaient dans une pagaille indescriptible et malgré la distance, Tom distingua les cernes sur son visage. Tom fronça les sourcils. Harry ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi…

Tom n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter car aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans la salle, Harry tourna sa tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide. Tom lui répondit, tentant de contrôler sa soudaine envie de rougir. « Oui, Harry était très séduisant ». Bien plus que cela, même…

Après le petit-déjeuner, Tom et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le Hall. Ils ne disposaient que de quelques minutes avant leur premier cours. Les étudiants courraient dans tous les sens. Ils se mirent donc dans l'un des coins de la salle. Exactement le même que la veille. Leur nouvel endroit favori…

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Tom.

\- Disons juste que les Première Année ne veulent pas être en retard. Ca s'arrange après une semaine.

Tom sourit.

\- Tant mieux… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter cela tous les matins.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la foule…

Tom acquiesça.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Harry.

\- Je savais qu'on avait beaucoup en commun.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent.

\- Alors, il semblerait qu'on est le même emploi du temps, dit Tom.

\- En tant que tuteur, c'était une obligation. De toute façon, toutes les maisons partagent les mêmes cours principaux. Il n'y a que quelques options qui changent. J'espère que mes options te vont.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout me va avec toi.

Tom et Harry partagèrent un sourire.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous y aller. Même si je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en Histoire de la Magie, être en retard pour ton premier cours n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Si tu le dis.

Ils sourirent de nouveau, en se mettant à marcher.

\- Sinon, dit Tom après un moment. Pourquoi as-tu eu du mal à dormir ?

Harry regarda Tom, confus.

\- As-tu vu ta tête… ? dit Tom.

\- A peine. J'étais trop occupé à me laver le plus vite possible.

\- Alors ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Hermione hier soir.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une fois de plus. Il devait être prudent. Ce n'était pas son genre normalement. Harry allait s'imaginer qu'il était soit niais, soit gentil. Berk !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Tom, dit Harry.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Ben… Hum… Désolé.

Harry n'eut pas la chance d'avoir une explication plus poussée car ils étaient arrivés dans la classe de Mr. Binns. Le fantôme était sur le point de commencer. Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle. Hermione, qui était, bien entendu, tout devant, se retourna, fronçant les sourcils sévèrement à l'égard d'Harry. Il leva ses propres yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas prêt à s'occuper de cela, pour le moment.

Dix minutes après le début de la classe, la plupart des élèves s'endormirent sur leurs livres. Ron était déjà en train de ronfler. Hermione essayait de le réveiller, toutes les dix secondes, mais elle était également occupée à prendre des notes.

Habituellement, Harry s'endormait lui aussi. Mais, aujourd'hui était différent. Ce jour-là, il était avec Tom. Et, même s'ils ne faisaient pas attention au cours, ils étaient occupés à discuter à l'écrit. Même avec Ron, Harry n'avait jamais fait cela. Soit ils dormaient, soit ils jouaient à des jeux idiots. Ron n'était pas le type de personne qui aimait discuter. Comme tous les garçons de son âge. Tom était différent. Et Harry aimait cela.

Au départ, ils discutèrent de choses superficielles. Puis, ils parlèrent du cours qu'ils étaient en train de suivre. Tom voulait comprendre la raison pour laquelle cette matière était si ennuyante. Il raconta à Harry sa propre expérience. Du moins, les souvenirs qu'il en avait…

§ _À vrai dire, j'adore cette matière. Mais je comprends pourquoi toi non… C'est une honte. Tous les sorciers devraient connaître l'histoire de ses origines..._ §

[ _D'accord. Je t'écoute… Enfin, je veux dire. Je te lis. Comment t'y prendrais-tu pour m'apprendre ?_ ]

§ _Quel est ton sortilège préféré ?_ §

[ _Celui du Patronus, assurément._ ]

§ _Connais-tu l'histoire de ce sortilège ? Qui est le premier sorcier à l'avoir utilisé ? Pourquoi se nomme-t-il de cette manière ? Quelle est la raison profonde pour laquelle chaque Patronus possède une forme qui lui est propre, dépendante de son propriétaire ? Et, si tu te poses ce genre de questions à propos de tous les sortilèges que tu connais, tu en arrives à une autre, fondamentale : comment la magie est-elle apparue ? Partant de là, il y a tellement de choses à apprendre._ §

[ _Eh bien, Tom. Je dois admettre que tu ferais un excellent professeur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'écouter parler de cela._ ]

§ _Peut-être pourrions-nous travailler cette matière ensemble_.§

[ _J'adorais cela… Surtout si l'on travaille ensemble toutes les matières du programme._ ]

Tom ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

§ _Ce serait avec plaisir._ §

Harry sourit à son tour.

§ _Pourquoi le sort du Patronus ?_ §

[ _À cause de mon père…_ ]

Rapidement, Harry parla de l'expérience qu'il avait vécue en troisième année. Seulement les détails que Tom avait le droit de connaître et qu'il pouvait comprendre, bien sûr.

§ _C'est incroyable que tu sois capable de réaliser ce sortilège. Je suis impressionné. Peut-être pourrais-tu me l'enseigner… J'ai toujours rêvé de posséder ce type de protection._ §

Harry regarda Tom. Assurément, Tom n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait un jour été… Pas non plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était censé devenir. Voldemort n'aurait jamais souhaité apprendre ce sortilège. N'aurait jamais réussi à le réaliser non plus. Ce qui voulait dire que si Harry trouvait un moyen d'enseigner à Tom comment faire un Patronus, ce serait déjà une victoire. Tout à coup, Harry voulut commencer l'apprentissage sur le champ.

Avant qu'ils aient pu continuer à parler néanmoins, Mr. Binns arrêta son cours. Harry regarda la pendule. Le temps avait filé si vite… Avec Tom, toujours.

Le temps pour chacun de se réveiller, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la salle. Immédiatement, tout le monde se leva, dans un grand bruit. D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore leur demanda de se rasseoir.

\- Premièrement, dit le Directeur, une bonne nouvelle. Le cours de Potions ne commencera que jeudi vous avec donc une heure et demie de libre à présent.

Une vague d'acclamations se répandit dans les rangs des Cinquième Année. Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

\- Je suis sûr que le Professeur Rogue trouvera un moyen de rattraper ce regrettable retard… Peu importe. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous accueillez un nouvel élève dans vos rangs. Même si je suis sûr que vous allez l'aider à trouver son chemin à Poudlard, aussi bien figurément que littéralement parlant, j'ai décidé de lui assigner un tuteur, un guide.

Aussitôt que Dumbledore prononça le nom d'Harry, des huées explosèrent dans la salle. Par-dessus tout, Harry entendit plusieurs fois cette question : « pourquoi cet idiot ? »

Harry rougit légèrement mais plus que tout, il commença à s'énerver. Tom le regardait, manifestement confus. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui expliquer. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait dire quoique ce soit à ce propos. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron leur envoyaient leur soutien par leur regard. Harry savait qu'à cet instant, ils le comprenaient, ils ressentaient à peu près les mêmes sentiments que lui dans leurs cœurs.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, la voix du Directeur finit par s'élever :

\- Silence ! … Je ne savais pas que j'avais à faire à des enfants. Harry est la meilleure personne pour s'occuper de cette mission. Je me contenterais de votre attitude enfantine comme étant une preuve de votre immaturité. Je vous laisse réfléchir à cela, jeunes sorciers. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit. Filez maintenant.

Malgré l'avertissement de Dumbledore, la plupart des camarades d'Harry passèrent devant lui en l'insultant, le traitant de chouchou. À vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait complètement pour l'instant. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Ou peut-être lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. À quoi tout cela rimait-il de toute façon ? Une flagellation publique peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne voyait pas du tout où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Il voulait, non, il méritait une explication. Mais apparemment, le Directeur n'était pas prêt à la lui donner. Même si Harry essaya de rester dans la salle avec les autres, le regard de Dumbledore l'avertit qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Alors, il partit, suivi par Tom.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Pas maintenant, Tom. S'il te plait. Je veux juste attendre que Dumbledore sorte pour pouvoir lui parler.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur. Il n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Heureusement, Tom sembla le comprendre. Il ne lui posa aucune question. Il ne parla même pas. Il resta juste là, au côté d'Harry, un regard pensif imprimé sur son visage.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les huit élèves quittèrent la salle de classe. Drago profita de ce moment pour se moquer d'Harry. Mais le regard de Tom le découragea d'aller plus loin. Hermione et Ron étaient les derniers à sortir. Harry attendit quelques instants mais ne voyant pas Dumbledore arriver, il se tourna vers ses amis :

\- Ou est-il ?

\- Il est parti par l'autre porte.

\- Putain ! Cria Harry.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'éloigna.

\- Harry ! Crièrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétait pas, dit Tom aux autres, je vais lui parler.

Tom suivit Harry sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, mais cela importait peu, parce qu'il commença à crier :

\- Vous savez que je suis là, Professeur, alors laissez-moi entrer !

Pas de s'il vous plait. Pas de marque de politesse. Oui, Harry était réellement énervé.

Manifestement, Dumbledore était en train d'observer la scène, ou en tout cas de l'entendre, car l'escalier s'ouvrit.

\- Je suis désolé, Tom mais je dois y aller… dit Harry en entrant à l'intérieur de la gargouille.

Tom lui lança un sourire rassurant. Harry fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'aurait cru que bébé Voldemort serait celui qui le calmerait. Ou en tout cas essaierait. Car cela ne marcha pas…

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il pénétra juste dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi aviez-vous à faire cela, devant tout le monde… demanda-t-il.

\- Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

**À qui crois-tu parler ?**  dit l'un des tableaux.

\- Je m'en fous.

Harry respira profondément.

\- Je suis désolé mais vous savez que c'est difficile pour moi de gérer ces critiques.

\- Tu es plus fort que cela, Harry. De plus, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit l'an passé… Malheureusement, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Je t'avais demandé d'être prudent, de ne pas te faire remarquer. Si tu n'avais pas gagné la coupe avec Cédric, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation aujourd'hui…

Harry regarda le Directeur, plus énervé que jamais. Il savait que s'il se mettait à parler maintenant, il dirait quelque chose de méchant, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait même pas. Alors, Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Il se remit debout. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Et avant de la refermer, il dit :

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai fait cela…

Tom était toujours adossé au mur quand Harry sauta de la dernière marche des escaliers. Les yeux d'Harry étaient remplis de larmes. Des larmes de rage et peut-être aussi de douleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Aucun d'entre eux.

\- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Viens avec moi…

…

Hermione et Ron étaient à la bibliothèque. Un jour d'école seulement et ils avaient déjà du travail à faire. Et puis, de toute façon, Hermione avait concocté un emploi du temps spécial à Ron, Harry et elle pour préparer leur BUSE. C'est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas là. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler.

\- Alors, je suis entré dans la classe de Divination, dit Ron. Harry n'était pas là. Tom non plus. Ils ne se sont pas montrés. Et bien sûr, Trelawney a dit qu'elle l'avait vu, grâce à son Troisième Œil. Tu sais comment elle est…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À vrai dire, depuis leur entrevue avec Dumbledore, elle avait été incapable de s'arrêter. Ron la regarda, conscient de ses pensées.

\- Arrête de le toucher.

\- Je ne le touche pas, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- As-tu au moins écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Ou es-tu trop contente pour entendre quoique ce soit ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai écouté. C'est juste que…

\- Je sais. Tu as cru que tu ne serais pas préfète…

\- Et maintenant, nous le sommes tous les deux. C'est parfait…

Ron lui adressa un sourire taquin…

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas inquiète à propos d'Harry. Je le suis. Profondément.

Ron la regarda, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle savoir le fond de sa pensée ?

\- Je veux dire, ajouta Hermione. Il n'a jamais loupé un cours volontairement avant…

\- Où penses-tu qu'il est ?

\- La vraie question serait plutôt de savoir : avec qui ? Mais nous connaissons déjà la réponse…

...

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 4 : Une amitié à tout prix**


	4. Une Amitié à Tout Prix

**Chapitre 4 : Une amitié à tout prix**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, les larmes d’Harry n’avaient cessé de couler. Elles inondaient ses yeux, le rendant aveugle. Il se laissait guider par Tom dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils marchaient ensemble, en silence. Les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves étant à ce moment-là en cours. Heureusement donc, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Surtout pas ceux de leur propre classe. La dernière chose qu’Harry souhaitait, était que quelqu’un leur pose des questions…

Ils atteignirent le cachot des Serpentard assez rapidement. C’était la deuxième fois qu’Harry pénétrait dans la Salle Commune de ses supposés ennemis. Elle n’avait pas changé. La première fois, de par la situation, il avait été tendu et n’avait donc pas vraiment prêté attention à la décoration. Pas dans le détail en tout cas. À présent, il devait admettre qu’elle lui plaisait bien : les tons vers et gris, les serpents et les pierres. Des couleurs qu’il appréciait. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s’il les avait toujours aimées. Peut-être était-ce seulement à cause de Tom ? À vrai dire, tout ici lui rappelait son ami. De toute façon, le Choixpeau avait bien raison. Il se serait senti à l’aise ici. Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose qu’il n’aimait pas : la froideur de l’endroit. Non pas une froideur physique mais une froideur morale qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à son tempérament. Tom possédait cette retenue qui seyait aux vrais Serpentard. Harry aimait bien ce trait de caractère chez Tom. Mais pas sur lui. Non, cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout…

Même s’il était préoccupé par ses pleurs, sa colère et ses peurs, Harry eut le temps de se rendre compte de tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison que Tom était là, à ses côtés. Près de lui.

Harry le regarda quelques instants. Dans cette lumière verdoyante, Tom était en réalité encore plus beau que d’habitude. Si c’était possible. Malheureusement, ce n’était ni la chose à penser, ni le bon moment pour le faire…

Tom et Harry ne restèrent pas dans la Salle Commune, ils ne firent qu’y passer en coup de vent. Tom les guida directement dans son dortoir. Aussitôt qu’ils furent entré, il se retourna vers la porte et murmura «  _Collaporta_  » de sa voix profonde et charmante. Harry ne put s’empêcher de noter que sa voix était légèrement différente lorsqu’il lançait un sort. Harry frissonna. Il adorait ressentir la puissance de Tom. Mais alors, Harry comprit quel sortilège Tom venait d’utiliser. Le sort de verrouillage, ce qui voulait dire qu’il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Parfait…

D’un geste de la main, Tom désigna son lit à Harry. Ils s’assirent, toujours très silencieux. Ils se faisaient face, se scrutant du regard. Les joues d’Harry étaient encore humides. D’un mouvement lent de sa baguette, Tom les sécha. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Le toucher de la baguette sur sa peau avait été sensuel, comme une caresse. C’était incroyable. Harry voulait remercier Tom mais pour l’instant c’était impossible. Sa gorge était encore serrée, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Cela n’eut pas l’air de perturber Tom qui semblait, une fois n’est pas coutume, avoir tout compris d’un regard.

Tom posa sa baguette sur sa poitrine, puis, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry. Alors, après seulement quelques secondes, Harry se mit à parler. Il expliqua tout à Tom. Enfin, pas vraiment tout. Juste ce qui concernait les précédentes huées. Tom ne prononça pas un mot. Il écouta seulement Harry. Celui-ci lui raconta tout à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : son obligation de participer parce que son nom avait été tiré, ce désir qu’il avait eu de s’enfuir, de s’échapper de cet enfer, sa peur ensuite avant d’affronter chaque tâche, la haine de tous (enfin presque), les interviews de Rita Skeeter qui avaient été horribles, la déformation de ses propos. Puis, l’avertissement de Dumbledore. Et finalement, son succès. La victoire ex-aequo de Cédric et lui. Mais, bien sûr et surtout, le revers de la médaille. Harry n’oublia rien. Harry n’avait pas oublié et n’oublierait probablement jamais…

\- Alors maintenant, il pense tous que je suis le responsable de cette situation… conclut Harry. Seuls mes vrais amis savent que je n’aurai jamais mis volontairement mon nom dans la coupe. Je ne suis de toute façon pas assez doué pour cela…

Tom ne releva pas cette dernière remarque. Il se concentra sur ce qu’Harry avait dit auparavant.

\- Ils sont jaloux, Harry. Ce ne sont qu’une bande de connards, voilà tout.

Harry sursauta. C’était bizarre d’entendre Tom prononcer un tel mot. Tom lui sourit. Étrangement, il avait compris.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, dit Tom après un moment, c’est l’attitude de Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-il si dur avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu’il m’avait averti des conséquences de mes actions. Peut-être parce qu’il pense que ça va me forger le caractère. De toute façon, il ne me comprend pas du tout. C’est le problème en fait, personne ne me comprend jamais…

\- Je suis là maintenant, Harry.

\- Je le sais. Et j’en suis très heureux.

Tom et Harry partagèrent un sourire.

\- Qu’en est-il de Ron et Hermione ? Ne sont-ils pas tes meilleurs amis ? Tu devrais être capable de leur expliquer ce que tu ressens…

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils me connaissent depuis notre première année. Et il me voit comme un héros ce que je ne suis pas. Ils pensent que je suis capable de tout gérer. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement ce que je crois qu’ils pensent. De toute façon, je n’arrive pas à aborder ses sujets avec eux. Pas comme je peux le faire avec toi, ce qui est bizarre étant donné que je les connais mieux que toi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer mais j’ai le sentiment que toi et moi, on se comprend bien mieux que quiconque…

\- C’est probablement vrai, murmura Harry.

Après cela, les garçons cessèrent de parler, trop occupés à réfléchir à cette étrange révélation. À un certain moment, le silence devint gênant. Non, ce n’était pas tout à fait cela. Il n’y avait jamais véritablement d’embarras entre eux. Ils avaient juste perdus le fil de la conversation et trouvaient difficile de le reprendre.

S’il devait être tout à fait honnête, Harry était soulagé de ce silence. Le fait est qu’il aurait pu tout révéler à Tom à cet instant-là. Il se sentait si proche de lui, en osmose totale. Il voulait partager tous ses secrets, toutes ses pensées. Sa vie entière. D’un simple mot de Tom, il l’aurait d’ailleurs fait. Tom vit qu’Harry se trouvait sur la brèche, qu’il était à cet instant, très influençable. Mais il ne profita pas de la situation. Il n’en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait était qu’Harry aille mieux. Et il trouva le seul moyen d’y arriver…

\- Peux-tu me montrer ton Patronus ? demanda Tom.

Enfin, Harry lui offrit un vrai sourire.

\- Bien sûr…

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

\- _Spero Patronum_ , dit-il.

Au même instant, un cerf argenté apparu dans la chambre. La première chose qu’il fit fut de regarder Harry. Le garçon lui présenta sa main et le cerf s’approcha pour obtenir une caresse.

\- Comment fais-tu cela ?

\- Disons que mon Patronus et moi avons une relation particulière, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

\- A quoi es-tu en train de penser ?

Harry rougit, sa main toujours posée sur le dos de l’animal.

\- À toi, en fait.

Harry regarda Tom, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis heureux en ce moment.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Même si je viens de te parler de sujets difficiles, j’apprécie le temps qu’on passe ensemble.

Tom sourit profondément.

Alors, tout à coup, le Patronus quitta Harry et commença à marcher vers Tom. Il s’arrêta à quelques pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il frotta son museau sur la poitrine de Tom. Le garçon retint sa respiration. C’était une expérience ahurissante qui le submergeait de toute part. Il percevait cette action du cerf comme un message de la part d’Harry. De son esprit. De son cœur. Tom ne put s’empêcher d’essayer de caresser l’animal. Les yeux d’Harry étaient écarquillés. Son Patronus n’avait jamais rien fait de pareil.

\- C’est incroyable, dit Tom. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait toucher un Patronus. Encore moins, le Patronus de quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Je pense que ça dépend de celui qui lance le sort. Comme je l’ai dit, notre relation est assez spéciale.

\- Je peux voir cela. C’est étrange. J’ai l’impression de te toucher toi, ta magie…

Harry rougit car les caresses que Tom prodiguait au cerf étaient très douces et une fois de plus, sensuelles.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il réagit comme cela ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Tom secoua la tête négativement même s’il avait au fond une très bonne idée de la réponse…

Pendant un long moment, les deux garçons jouèrent avec le Patronus d’Harry. Puis, Tom tenta d’en former un. Mais, rien ne se produisit. Pourtant, il essayait de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne comprends pas… dit-il. Je pensais que ces dernières pensées seraient suffisamment fortes.

\- Si tu n’es pas habitué à te concentrer sur des pensées positives, c’est normal. Il faut que tu apprennes cela, d’abord.

\- Ça parait logique. Il faut dire que je commence tout juste à avoir de bons souvenirs, donc…

Harry sourit car il savait que Tom parlait de lui et des moments qu’ils passaient ensemble. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry commença à avoir mal à la tête. Sans doute à cause de l’excès d’émotions qu’il avait ressenti depuis le matin même.

Immédiatement, d’un geste de sa baguette, Tom ferma tous les rideaux de la pièce.

\- Incroyable, dit Harry, tu sais déjà faire des sortilèges informulés.

Dans l’obscurité de la pièce, Tom s’autorisa un sourire.

\- Je peux te l’apprendre, tu sais…

\- Bonne chance avec ça…

\- _Lumos_ , murmura Tom qui souhaitait observer le visage d’Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je ne crois pas en être capable. J’ai déjà essayé mais sans succès…

\- Tu es puissant, je peux le sentir. Tout le monde le peut. C’est la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous jaloux. Donc, bien sûr que tu en es capable…

Harry sourit. Mais, Tom vit une étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, reprit-il.

\- Je vais bien.

\- C’est faux. Donc, soit tu t’allonges, soit c’est moi qui t’allonge…

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça, dit Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Je te laisse le choix, je peux soit le faire avec ma baguette soit avec mes mains…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D’accord, je vais le faire moi-même.

Harry ne parvint pas à garder sa moue ennuyée sur ses lèvres… Il était en réalité bien trop content de s’allonger. Et être sur le lit de Tom était plus qu’agréable. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur de Tom sur tous les draps. Un délice…

Après quelques secondes, Tom s’allongea lui aussi. Son visage était près de celui d’Harry mais ses pieds se trouvaient à l’opposé. Ils ne parlaient pas. À cause de leur nouvelle proximité, il y avait bien trop de tension dans la pièce. Ce silence leur permettait d’entendre leur cœur battre à l’unisson et c’était incroyablement agréable. Alors, Tom prit sa baguette et murmura «  _Stella Apparo_  ». Harry soupira d’admiration.

\- J’aime regarder les étoiles dans le ciel, dit Tom à voix haute. Ça m’aide à m’endormir.

Harry ne put s’empêcher d’observer curieusement cet amusant petit bout de ciel que Tom venait de faire apparaître. Juste pour quelques minutes…

\- Ferme tes yeux, Harry, murmura Tom dans l’oreille de son ami.

Harry frissonna et sans même s’en apercevoir il gémit, ses yeux déjà clos. Tom le fixait toujours du regard, soudainement excité par le gémissement du garçon… Tom dut lutter contre son envie de toucher Harry à cet instant… Mais, le Gryffondor était déjà en train de dormir. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Tom l’imita.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentait fabuleusement bien. Reposé. Surtout cette chaleur sur sa main. Qu’est-ce que c’était au fait ? Harry s’obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Alors, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent… « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » La main d’Harry tenait celle de Tom. Il ne s’était même pas aperçu qu’il l’avait saisi. Il était juste en train de dormir. Alors, bien sûr, il l’avait fait inconsciemment parce que c’était ce que son cœur et son esprit désiraient ardemment. Heureusement, Tom dormait encore à poing fermé. Harry soupira de soulagement. Délicatement, il tenta de retirer sa main. Mais Tom la retenait fermement. Harry fronça les yeux. Peu importait ! Il fallait qu’il réussisse. Harry donc poussa plus fort sur sa main. Si fort qu’il en tomba par terre.

À ses côtés, Tom ne dormait absolument pas. Ses yeux étaient clos, certes, mais il était juste en train d’écouter la respiration apaisé et apaisante de son ami. Il était celui qui avait saisi la main d’Harry. Il croyait que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Mais maintenant, il en doutait. Étant donné la réaction d’Harry, il ne semblait pas heureux du tout. Et ce soupir de soulagement quand il avait touché le sol. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-ce si horrible d’être en contact avec lui ?

Oui, Harry était soulagé. Pour une simple et bonne raison : à chaque fois qu’il était proche de Tom, il était inquiet que son ami comprenne les sentiments qui grandissaient dans son propre cœur. Il ne voulait pas que Tom comprenne parce qu’il était persuadé que le Serpentard ne partageait pas cet amour naissant. En était-il seulement capable ? Il était Lord Voldemort après tout… Alors, qu’aurait-il donc pensé s’il s’était réveillé avec la main d’Harry dans la sienne ? Rien de bien, assurément…

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Tom. Qu’est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Harry sourit.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, tu sais. Je pense bien qu’un lit pour deux n’est pas suffisant…

Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- À vrai dire, c’est une bonne chose que tu nous aies réveillés. Il est un peu tard. On a loupé nos deux cours de l’après-midi. Je pense donc qu’il serait sage qu’on aille voir un prof maintenant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, toujours assis sur le sol. Tom ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Putain, Tom. Tu vois bien qu’il ne t’aime pas de cette façon. Alors, reprends-toi tout de suite ! »

 

Les deux garçons quittèrent le dortoir, arrivant rapidement dans la Salle Commune. Il y avait quelques groupes d’élèves qui discutaient, assis sur les canapés. Quand Harry apparut, immédiatement, ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré le choc ils n’allaient pas tarder à réagir, dire quelque chose, probablement une insulte. Après tout, il n’avait aucun droit d’être ici. De plus, les élèves de Serpentard ne l’aimaient pas du tout. Mais, Tom les regarda, de toute la force de son pouvoir. Un regard et ils furent réduits au silence. Manifestement, Tom avait une aura incroyable. Ils ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques heures seulement et pourtant il les avait déjà marqué au fer chaud. Il le craignait même s’il n’avait encore rien fait. Plus que tout, ils l’admiraient. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l’idée d’être l’ami de Tom. Son ami. Oui, son ami, déjà. Harry ne pouvait lutter contre le charme de Tom, qui avait un effet incroyable sur lui. Et il aimait cela. Quand Harry était proche de Tom, il pouvait ressentir la puissance de la magie de son ami et il adorait cela. Peut-être un peu trop, d’ailleurs…

Peu importe, cela était si agréable. À vrai dire, il ressentait que sa propre magie était réceptive et aimait celle de Tom. Il avait même la sensation que sa magie augmentait à son contact. C’est ce qui s’était produit avec son Patronus. Quand son cerf avait approché Tom, Harry s’était senti complet… Pour la première fois de sa vie. C’était un sentiment qui le submergeait. Une sensation qui le dépassait.

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas penser de cette manière, Harry. Ce n’est que le commencement de votre amitié. Amitié. Rien de plus… Ne foire pas tout. » Comme d’habitude lui rappela une petite voix dans le coin de son esprit.

Alors qu’Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, il avait continué de marcher aux côtés de Tom. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de McGonagall en silence. La Professeur était celle qui s’occupait des absences, en tant qu’adjointe de Dumbledore.

Aussitôt qu’ils arrivèrent, Harry frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit la voix du Professeur.

Le visage de McGonagall était sévère. Quand ils entrèrent, elle ne leur donna pas le temps d’intervenir. Elle se mit immédiatement à parler :

\- Je suis étonnée que vous ayez la décence de venir ici. Mais, avant d’entendre de quelconques explications, je vais enlever 20 points à vos maisons pour…

\- Professeur, la coupa Harry, je ne me sentais pas bien cette après-midi. Vous pouvez demander au Professeur Dumbledore, je l’ai vu ce matin. Il vous le confirmera.

\- Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, pourquoi n’es-tu pas allé à l’infirmerie ?

\- Ce que j’avais n’était pas traitable par Madame Pomfresh.

\- Donc, dans ce cas, M. Gaunt est le seul qui doit être puni.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… Au contraire. Tom m’a apporté tout ce dont j’avais besoin. Il m’a aidé à aller mieux. Bien mieux, pour dire la vérité. Si c’est vraiment nécessaire de nous enlever des points à cause de notre comportement, j’aimerais s’il vous plait que vous ajoutiez les points de Tom au mien. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit puni parce qu’il a agi à mon égard tel un ami.

\- Si je peux me permettre, M. Potter, que suggéreriez-vous comme punition ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être une retenue.

Harry aurait juré qu’il avait vu Minerva McGonagall sourire.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Vous aurez donc une retenue demain soir.

\- Merci, Professeur, murmura Harry.

Tom était resté silencieux. Il était conscient qu’ils devaient s’expliquer au Professeur. Mais il ne comprenait pas l’intérêt de parler. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. Mais, à vrai dire, Harry avait réussi à faire changer McGonagall d’avis. Il était incroyable.

Tom et Harry se retournèrent vers la porte. Mais avant qu’ils partent, la Professeur les interpella :

\- M. Gaunt, soyez content que M. Potter assure vos arrières. Mais, notez bien que je ne tolèrerai pas de nouveau un tel comportement. Ni pour l’un, ni pour l’autre.

Tom hocha la tête, puis il quitta la pièce, suivi d’Harry. Tous deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire ne disparut pas alors qu’ils se mettaient à marcher.

\- J’apprécie ce que tu as voulu faire… commença Tom.

\- Je le pensais, répondit Harry.

\- Je sais. Je l’ai quasiment senti dans mes veines…

Harry le regarda, sans comprendre.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Tom… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire. C’est juste un sentiment que je ne parviens pas à expliquer.

Harry sourit.

\- C’est bien ce que je disais : étrange mais amusant.

\- J’espère qu’on trouvera ce que tout cela signifie…

\- On finira bien… répondit Harry, confiant.

\- Je me demande ce que sera notre retenue, dit Tom après un moment.

\- J’ai une bonne idée de ce que ce sera…

Alors, Harry sourit, mystérieusement.

 

 

À venir :

**Chapitre 5 : La Première Retenue**


	5. La Première Retenue

**Chapitre 5 : La Première Retenue**

Harry se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres. Dans le dortoir des Serpentard de 5ème année, Tom en avait un également. Il y avait une bonne raison à cela : les deux garçons allaient avoir leur première retenue le soir-même. Bien sûr, être en retenue n’était normalement pas une cause de réjouissance. Mais le fait est qu’Harry et Tom seraient ensemble. Cela valait donc assurément le coup. Et puis, peut-être que cette nuit allait leur réserver quelques bonnes surprises. En tout cas, surement de l’amusement…

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était revenu à Poudlard, Harry ne se réveilla pas en retard. À vrai dire, il était même en avance. Comme d’habitude, il se prépara assez rapidement. Alors, quand il rejoignit la Grande Salle, il s’aperçut qu’il était l’un des premiers. Tom n’était pas encore arrivé. Dommage ! Harry aurait bien aimé le voir avant de déjeuner. De toute façon, il y avait bien quelqu’un à sa propre table, quelqu’un qu’il voulait voir. Quelqu’un à qui il devait des excuses. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Hermione était en train de lire quand Harry s’assit à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux de son livre avec mécontentement pour regarder celui qui osait la déranger. Lorsqu’elle vit que c’était Harry, elle laissa tomber son livre sur la table.

\- Harry, dit-elle, où étais-tu hier ? Je t’ai attendu dans la Salle Commune mais j’étais trop fatigué, j’ai dû monter me coucher. Est-ce que tu as vu Ron au moins ?

\- Tout d’abord, Hermione, bonjour à toi aussi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry… Tu essayes juste d’éviter la conversation.

\- J’étais avec Tom, d’accord !

\- Ca j’avais compris, merci. Aucun de vous n’était en cours… Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, tu sais.

\- Tu n’es pas stupide du tout, Hermione.

Hermione rougit et Harry gloussa.

\- Je n’étais pas très en forme, en fait, reprit Harry. J’avais juste besoin de me reposer…

\- Et Tom ?

\- Il m’a aidé à me reposer, dit Harry innocemment en haussant les épaules.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes… ensemble ? demanda Hermione en rougissant.

\- Quoi ! Bien sûr que non…

Harry avait presque crié, la salle quasiment vide ayant amplifié sa voix. Harry était scié.

\- Est-ce que tu l’as vu pendant les vacances ? demanda Hermione pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas tellement où Hermione voulait en venir.

\- Je veux dire… vous semblez tellement proche. J’ai pensé que peut-être tu l’avais rencontré avant le début de l’année scolaire.

\- On peut dire cela… répondit Harry mystérieusement.

À vrai dire, Hermione venait de lui trouver une bonne excuse pour son attitude avec Tom. Et ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, en plus.

\- Et tu es intéressé par lui… reprit Hermione.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par intéressé ?

\- Eh bien, attiré. Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, Harry. Tu avais parfaitement compris.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Hermione était si brillante et clairvoyante mais tellement drôle quand elle était gênée.

\- Je te connais bien Harry, voilà tout.

Et elle était aussi capable de lire dans son esprit, maintenant. Attention, Tom, tu as un adversaire sérieux…

Harry respira difficilement, puis avec une simplicité déconcertante, il dit :

\- Je l’aime beaucoup, c’est vrai.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il ne me voit pas de cette manière…

\- Es-tu sûr de cela ?

\- Crois mois, Hermione, je le sais.

Ces derniers mots sortirent sèchement de la bouche d’Harry. Le garçon avait laissé transparaitre dans sa voix tout le regret qu’il pouvait ressentir à propos de la véracité de ses paroles. Hermione comprit qu’il ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Elle le regarda avec bienveillance. C’était d’ailleurs plutôt de l’empathie comme si elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il ressentait, comme si elle l’avait elle-même déjà ressenti ou plutôt le ressentait en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce le cas…

\- En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sois absent en classe, Harry, dit Hermione après un moment. Cette année est…

\- Très importante. Je le sais. Les professeurs n’arrêtent pas de nous le dire. Je n’ai pas fait exprès de me sentir pas bien, Hermione. De toute façon, j’ai vraiment envie de réussir cette année.

\- J’en suis contente. Pourtant, tu n’as pas encore entamé le programme de révision que je nous ai préparé.

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je vais beaucoup travailler avec vous deux. Tom m’a offert son aide. Et bien sûr, je l’ai accepté.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Es-tu sûr que c’est une bonne chose pour toi de travailler avec lui ?

\- Absolument certain, Hermione. Il est intelligent. Il est même aussi brillant que toi. Il sait comment enseigner quelque chose. Et surtout, il sait comment me parler.

Alors qu’Harry prononçait ces mots, les yeux d’Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Ce n’était pas des larmes de tristesse parce qu’Harry n’allait pas travailler avec elle. Non, c’était des larmes d’émotion parce qu’elle venait de comprendre à cet instant qu’Harry était en fait amoureux de Tom. Sa manière de parler de lui était tellement évidente. Aussi évidente que la sienne…

\- Viens là, dit Hermione après quelques secondes.

Alors, ils se prirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Hermione étaient faits pour être amis. Ils le savaient parfaitement. Tout comme ils savaient qu’ils étaient nécessaires à la vie de l’un et de l’autre. Ils n’aimaient pas être séparés ou en colère l’un contre l’autre. À vrai dire, une conversation aussi simple que celle qu’ils avaient à ce moment-là, les aidait à se sentir mieux. Hermione était contente de savoir que son meilleur ami ressentait la même chose qu’elle. Elle se sentait moins seul. Moins honteuse, peut-être ?

Tom entra dans la Grande Salle à cet instant précis. Et ce qu’il vit le rendit légèrement furieux. Il n’aimait pas du tout la façon dont Harry et Hermione se tenaient.

Comme vous le savez déjà, Tom était tout ce qu’il y a de plus inexpérimenté à propos de l’amour. Il pouvait donc aisément confondre une amitié avec autre chose…

Tom se dirigea vers sa table, les regardant toujours intensément.

Harry et Hermione arrêtèrent leur étreinte après quelques instants. Puis, Harry adressa un sourire taquin à Hermione.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n’avais même pas encore vu ton badge de préfète. Montre-moi ça de plus près…

Harry posa ses mains sur le badge pour le regarder en détail, tout en restant sérieux.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione ! C’est génial.

Hermione rougit.

\- Harry, ne te moque pas de moi. C’est vrai que je mourrais d’envie d’être préfète mais ce n’est pas une raison.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord. C’est en fait vraiment très drôle. La façon dont tu m’as sauté à la gorge à cause de Tom le premier jour…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne pense plus qu’il y a quelque chose d’étrange à son propos. C’est surtout son nom de famille, en fait…

Ce fut au tour d’Harry de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais maintenant, grâce à ton explication, je n’ai plus à me demander pourquoi vous êtes si proche. C’était tellement évident que j’aurai dû le deviner…

\- S’il te plait, Hermione, peux-tu parler moins fort.

\- Harry, il n’y a personne ici.

Alors qu’elle regardait la pièce, les yeux d’Hermione s’écarquillèrent.

\- En fait, il y a bien quelqu’un qui semble suffisamment intéressé ou au moins intrigué pour te fixer avec attention…

En un éclair, Harry se retourna. Puis, bien sûr, il rougit alors qu’il souriait à Tom.

\- Allez, va le voir, l’encouragea Hermione.

Harry oublia de respirer.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, répondit-il ses yeux toujours fixés sur Tom.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- À cause… des Serpentard.

\- Depuis quand tu t’en préoccupes.

\- De toute façon, le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

\- Tu te cherches juste des excuses !

\- Parle pour toi, Hermione…

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Ce n’était qu’une réplique idiote pour se défendre. Mais, Hermione rougit. D’une certaine façon, il comprit qu’il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Harry n’eut pas la chance de demander quoi car Ron arriva à cet instant-là.

 

\- Merde, Harry ! Comment as-tu fais pour te réveiller à l’heure ? Tu n’étais même pas là quand je me suis endormi. Ou étais-tu bon sang ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- À l’infirmerie, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Le mensonge était sorti tout seul. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait menti. Sans doute parce qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à partager ce secret avec Ron. C’était différent avec Hermione. Et puis, de toute façon, c’était elle qui avait deviné. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s’imaginait cela mais il se dit que cela serait probablement plus difficile pour Ron d’avaler le fait qu’il était amoureux de Tom. Enfin, qu’il l’aimait bien…

\- Tu vas mieux ? S’inquiéta Ron.

\- Ca va bien… Même si, Tom et moi serons en retenue ce soir…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Tom était là aussi ?

\- Oui, il m’a accompagné.

\- C’était sympa de sa part, répondit Ron. Par contre, je ne comprends pas la raison de la retenue…

\- Oui, Harry, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire, pourquoi une retenue…

Harry rougit.

\- Eh bien, on n’a pas prévenu les professeurs, alors, je ne sais pas, je suppose que McGonagall voulait faire un exemple.

\- La salope…

\- Ron ! dit Hermione, sévèrement.

\- Quoi ? C’est complètement injuste…

Hermione regarda Harry, l’œil mauvais. Et celui-ci haussa les épaules en guise d’excuse.

Puis, pour le plus grand bonheur d’Harry, la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Les hiboux arrivèrent juste après cela. Harry en profita pour saisir son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien sûr, il n’y accorda pas un regard. À vrai dire, le journal était mis à l’envers pendant les premières minutes de sa supposée lecture. Au moins, le tenir dans ses mains lui permettait de ne pas avoir à parler. Et puis, il lui donnait surtout la possibilité de regarder Tom du coin de l’œil.

…

Harry venait tout juste de finir son déjeuner. La matinée avait été chargée. Lui et Tom n’avaient donc pas eu la chance de réellement discuter. Pendant le cours du Professeur Flitwick, ils avaient été trop occupés à suivre la leçon. Le maître des sortilèges était vraiment un bon enseignant qui savait rendre sa classe vivante. Après cela, ils avaient eu leur cours de Métamorphose. Même s’ils étaient assis côte à côte, McGonagall était très stricte à propos des bruits, surtout lorsqu’elle faisait une lecture. De ce fait, les garçons n’avaient pas eu la chance de faire quoique ce soit de plus que murmurer de temps en temps.

Pour toutes ses raisons, Harry était pressé de retrouver Tom après le repas. Il trouvait vraiment dommage de ne pas avoir le droit de manger ensemble. Qui avait décidé cela, après tout ? Cela aurait pu être sympathique de mélanger les maisons au moment des repas, au moins de temps en temps… Peut-être un jour… De toute façon, Harry aurait adoré partager ces quelques moments avec Tom. Mais puisque ce n’était pas possible, il avait mangé aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Tant et si bien que lorsqu’il avait quitté la table, les autres élèves étaient encore plongés dans leur plat de résistance. Harry avait juste attrapé au passage une pomme pour son dessert. À présent, il marchait en direction du Hall d’Entrée. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, il regarda Tom. Son ami fronça les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, Harry fit un petit mouvement de la main. Il savait que Tom comprendrait. Immédiatement, Tom posa sa fourchette, attrapa quelque chose sur la table qu’Harry ne pouvait voir, puis il se leva.

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir interrompu ton repas… J’espère que tu as mangé assez, dit Harry lorsque son ami arriva à ses côtés.

Tom lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un très gros mangeur… Et puis, de toute façon, j’ai pris une pomme.

Harry rigola.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui montrant son fruit dans la main.

\- Où veux-tu m’emmener ? demanda soudainement Tom.

\- Eh bien, je pensais qu’on pourrait aller au prochain cours dès maintenant. On sera un peu tranquille…

\- Excellente idée !

Les garçons marchèrent jusqu’aux abords de la cabane d’Hagrid. Ils restèrent légèrement en retrait car ils ne voulaient pas qu’Hagrid les voit. Harry savait qu’ils les auraient invités à entrer dans la cabane. Le fait est qu’ils étaient vraiment très bien à l’extérieur. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel, envoyant des rayons de chaleur plus qu’agréables. Après quelques instants seulement, ils retirèrent tous deux leurs robes de sorcier. Ils les posèrent sur le sol et s’assirent dessus, puis finalement s’allongèrent.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques instants de leurs cours de la matinée. Ils s’amusaient tellement qu’ils en oublièrent de manger leurs fruits.

Le temps passa si vite qu’ils furent très étonnés au moment où ils aperçurent Ron et Hermione arriver. Le reste de la classe les suivait.

Comme Harry s’y attendait, au moment où Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, il se dirigea vers lui. Harry ne comprit pas si c’était délibéré mais Hermione choisit ce moment précis pour engager la conversation avec Tom à propos de leur cours de Métamorphose. Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir soulager, même s’il n’y avait pas de raisons apparentes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne souhaitait pas que Tom soit là durant leur conversation.

\- Harry, je crois que nous allons nous revoir ce soir, dit Hagrid, en étreignant rapidement le garçon.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais, Hagrid.

\- Déjà en retenue… Oh mon garçon ! Tu ressembles à James et Sirius réunis.

Harry sourit profondément. Parfois, il était énervé par ceux qui lui répétaient sans cesse à quel point il ressemblait à son père. Mais pas avec Hagrid. Le garde-chasse était toujours gentil avec lui. Et Harry devait bien avouer qu’il était en vérité fier de ce côté de son caractère.

Après cela, Hagrid débuta sa classe, Harry toujours à ses côtés. Le sujet de ce cours portait sur un insecte nommé le Billywig. Hagrid expliqua à la classe qu’il avait dans l’idée d’offrir au Professeur Rogue quelques dards séchés afin qu’il leur apprenne à faire des Fizwizbiz. Harry rigola à cette idée, car il n’y avait aucune chance que Rogue accepte de faire cela un jour.

Après quelques explications à propos de l’animal, Hagrid leur apporta une boite remplie d’insectes. Les élèves furent immédiatement intrigués par cette bestiole bleue qui virevoltait dans tous les sens. Ils désiraient tous ce faire piquer par le dard puissant de l’insecte. Cela aurait été assez amusant de se mettre à léviter à cet instant. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas le but de la leçon du jour. Hagrid avait prévu de leur faire dessiner en détail l’anatomie du Billywig. Pour ce faire, ils devaient tout d’abord lancer un sortilège de Blocage.

Alors que les étudiants préparaient leur matériel, Hagrid demanda à Harry de le suivre en direction de sa cabane.

\- Que voulez-vous que j’apporte, Hagrid ? demanda le garçon.

\- Rien du tout, en fait, répondit Hagrid. Je voulais juste parler avec toi en privé. Alors, comment tu vas…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quand Hagrid commençait comme cela, c’est qu’il avait quelque chose qui le tourmentait.

\- Eh bien, à part la retenue, je vais très bien.

\- Je suis content de l’entendre mon garçon.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous contrarie, Hagrid ?

\- Eh bien… Tu sais… C’est juste l’idée de Dumbledore. J’espère que ça va bien se passer avec Tom…

Alors, finalement, Harry comprit pourquoi son esprit lui avait conseillé d’éviter toute confrontation entre Tom et le garde-chasse. Il pouvait être si bête parfois. Bien sûr, Hagrid avait été à l’école avec Tom Jedusor. Et il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Pire, que cela, même. Il l’avait fait renvoyer et des années plus tard, aller à Azkaban. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

\- Ce n’est pas trop dur de le revoir ici ? demanda Harry compatissant.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis ravi de le retrouver de nouveau jeune et puissant. Mais, je dois admettre qu’il semble différent de celui que j’ai connu. Même son visage semble apaisé. Surtout quand tu es prêt de lui. Je vous ai observé tout à l’heure, êtes-vous déjà amis ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Est-ce que ça vous embête ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas être prudent avec lui, tu sais…

Harry regarda Hagrid un sourire de remerciement aux lèvres.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que vous prenez soin de moi.

\- Toujours, Harry. Depuis ta naissance…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid. Tout va très bien se passer.

Le garde-chasse fit un sourire étrange.

\- Dans ce cas… Nous devrions retourner en classe…

Comme la plupart des hommes, Hagrid n’aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, même si parfois il lui arrivait d’être très expansif dans l’expression de ses émotions…

 

Quand Harry revint, les mains vides, Tom sembla intrigué. Harry s’assit près de son ami. Ils étaient un peu à l’écart des autres étudiants.

\- Que te voulait-il ? demanda Tom, immédiatement.

\- C’est un ami à moi, tu sais. Il voulait juste savoir si j’allais bien.

\- C’est amusant car je sais que je n’ai jamais rencontré de demi-géant de toute ma vie et pourtant son visage me semble familier…

\- Aurais-tu des visions maintenant ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et bien sûr Harry rigola.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Tom retrouvèrent Hagrid à l’endroit précis d’où il l’avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Le reste de leur après-midi s’était déroulé plutôt calmement. Le Professeur Chourave avait passé la majorité de son cours à parler du programme de l’année. Après leurs cours, Harry et Tom avaient travaillé quelques temps à la Bibliothèque. Comme Harry était fatigué et qu’il n’avait pas arrêté de bailler, ils avaient décidé d’aller se reposer. S’ils voulaient être en forme pour leur soirée, c’était le moins qu’ils pouvaient faire. Harry aurait adoré suivre Tom dans son dortoir mais malheureusement, il y avait bien trop de personnes à cette heure-là et comme ils ne voulaient pas être dérangé, ils se séparèrent pour environ une heure. Ce n’était rien, rien comparé aux heures qu’ils passaient éloignés durant la nuit. Pourtant, Harry n’apprécia pas vraiment. À 20h, ils avaient fini leur diner et étaient finalement réunis.

Leur retenue commençait à 20h30. Comme d’habitude, ce fut Argus Rusard qui les escorta à l’extérieur du château. Il en profita pour leur lancer quelques remarques acerbes avant de les confier au garde-chasse.

Quand ils virent Hagrid, Harry sut immédiatement qu’il était tendu à l’idée de se retrouver si proche de Tom. Après tout, il avait de très mauvais souvenirs du garçon. Hagrid les conduisit jusqu’à la Forêt Interdite, comme Harry l’avait supposé voir même espéré. Les retenues que donnaient McGonagall étaient souvent ici. Elle souhaitait probablement effrayer les étudiants, les poussant à ne pas recommencer leurs bêtises. Mais Harry, lui, n’était absolument pas impressionné. À vrai dire, il adorait être dans la Forêt. Surtout ce soir-là, leur travail étant assez simple. Puisque Hagrid n’avait pu autant de temps qu’avant pour vérifier le bon état de la Forêt, leur mission de la soirée serait de se promener histoire de voir que tout allait bien. De plus, Hagrid leur demanda de rester en alerte au cas où ils trouveraient quelques herbes dont il avait besoin.

Désirant couvrir le plus de terrain possible, Hagrid sépara leur groupe en deux. Bien sûr, les deux garçons restèrent ensemble.

\- Je dois avouer, Harry, que tu m’impressionnes, dit Tom après un moment. Tu as l’air parfaitement à l’aise ici. Tu sais que c’est censé être un endroit inhospitalier, voir même dangereux.

Harry rigola.

\- Je le sais bien… Mais, comment dire… Je suis venu ici plus d’une fois !

\- Dois-je comprendre que sous tes airs d’ange, se cache un mauvais garçon ?

\- Peut-être bien. Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

\- Absolument pas. Je suis de plus en plus … intrigué.

Tom allait dire attiré mais ce n’était pas le bon mot. Enfin, si … Mais pas celui qu’Harry désirait entendre. De l’avis de Tom en tout cas…

\- Si tu savais tout ce que tu ne connais pas encore de moi, dit mystérieusement Harry.

\- Je meurs d’envie de te connaître d’avantage.

Harry sourit mais ne répliqua pas.

Pendant quelques temps, Harry et Tom marchèrent silencieusement. Ils n’étaient pas supposés parler de toute façon. Mais après quinze minutes, ils ne purent continuer à rester muets. Au moins, ils tentaient de murmurer et de ne pas rire trop fort, ce qui était dur pour Harry qui devait résister à l’humour de Tom. Le garçon n’en avait pas l’air mais il était en fait très drôle. Il faisait constamment des blagues. Mais, puisqu’il gardait toujours son sérieux, c’était parfois difficile à comprendre. Pas pour Harry, en tout cas.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant environ une heure. Ils étaient faits pour travailler ensemble, se complétant dans leur recherche. Ainsi, cette retenue ressemblait à tout sauf à ce qu’elle était supposée être. Ils réussirent même à trouver tout ce qu’Hagrid avait besoin pour sa réserve.

Au bout d’un moment, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin par un autre côté que celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils s’étaient enfoncés assez profondément dans la Forêt et côtoyait des endroits qu’Harry ne connaissaient pas. Pourtant, ils n’étaient pas effrayés. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble.

Harry cherchait à se repérer quand tout à coup un serpent apparut devant eux. Il n’était pas vraiment gros. Pas suffisamment pour leur faire peur en tout cas. Tom fut le premier à réagir.

\- _Bonjour mon ami_ , dit-il. _Que fais-tu là ?_

Harry ne s’y trompa pas. Il l’aurait reconnu entre mille. Naturellement, Tom venait de parler Fourchelang. Harry sourit. Il savait bien que Tom ne l’avait pas fait exprès.  Il ne l’avait pas fait pour impressionner Harry. Non, Harry était celui qui voulait impressionner Tom. Voilà pourquoi sa voix se transforma en sifflement et qu’il demanda :

\- _Es-tu seule ici ? Où est ta famille ?_

Immédiatement, Tom se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pas possible ! cria-t-il. Tu es aussi un Fourchelang !

\- Effectivement, répondit Harry en gloussant.

\- Comment as-tu fait cela ? demanda Tom qui était toujours aussi étonné.

\- Je suis né avec, en fait. J’ai cela dans mon sang.

\- Je n’aurai jamais pu imaginer que nous étions si semblables…

 

Oubliant leur mission, les deux garçons s’assirent près du serpent. Ils lui parlèrent un petit peu, apprenant qu’il avait effectivement perdu sa famille et qu’il était affamé. Aussitôt qu’il prononça ces mots, Tom commença à rechercher quelques petits animaux. Tom les piégeait, puis les immobilisait grâce au sortilège de Blocage et enfin les donnait au serpent. Au départ, Harry imita son ami. Mais, après quelques temps, il remarqua dans les yeux de Tom et dans sa voix, de la satisfaction et une certaine pointe de sadisme lorsqu’il tuait des animaux pour son nouvel ami.

Harry devait reconnaître qu’agir ainsi était tentant. Bien sûr, il n’aimait pas tuer des animaux. Mais, ce qui le submergeait était la sensation de puissance qu’il ressentait à l’idée d’avoir la vie de quelqu’un, en tout cas d’une bête, entre ses propres mains. Harry aurait pu s’abandonner à ce sentiment. Assez aisément. Mais il le combattit car ce n’était pas bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour Tom. Et c’était son devoir de surveiller son ami. Surtout à propos de choses pareilles.

\- Ne soit pas méchant, Tom, l’avertit Harry finalement.

Tom le regarda comme s’il avait presque oublié sa présence. Mais, alors, il observa les yeux d’Harry avec attention. Ce qu’il y vit le bouleversa. Et il s’arrêta immédiatement. Il y avait tellement de douleur et de souffrance dans le regard d’Harry. Et Tom ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tom en posant sa main sur le bras d’Harry.

\- Oui… C’est juste que je n’aime pas voir sur ton visage une telle méchanceté.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Tom baissa sa tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui déposa sa main sur la jambe de Tom. Le garçon ressentit aussitôt la chaleur d’Harry sur lui. C’était si agréable pourtant il ne pouvait s’abandonner à se plaisir. Il devait parler. Mais il avait besoin de force. Harry sembla le comprendre car il se rapprocha de lui et saisit son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Sans même y penser, Tom posa sa main sur celle d’Harry. Harry la serra fort.

\- J’avais l’habitude d’être méchant avec les gens qui passaient dans ma vie, dit Tom d’un coup.

Harry voulait répondre « Je sais » mais cela aurait été bien trop étrange.

\- Ca ne m’avait jamais dérangé, à vrai dire. Mais quand j’ai vu cette douleur dans tes yeux, je ne sais pas, j’ai su que c’était mal… Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi !

\- Ca va aller Tom… Tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs. Ce qui est important c’est les choix que nous faisons. Et tu as choisi de t’arrêter.

\- Seulement pour toi…

\- C’est déjà un début.

Harry sourit à Tom. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter ce moment, cette connexion.

Mais, tout à coup, ils virent le signal de la baguette d’Hagrid dans le ciel. Ils surent qu’ils devaient bouger. Et c’est ce qu’ils firent donc, à contrecœur.

 

Ils suivirent la lumière comme ils le pouvaient à travers les méandres de la Forêt. Le serpent se trouvait juste derrière eux. Quand ils retrouvèrent finalement Hagrid, son visage était décomposé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Hagrid ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Rien…pour l’instant. Mais, il faut que nous y allions, maintenant. Je peux sentir la présence des centaures.

Tom fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Mais, Harry, lui comprit et immédiatement il se sentit inquiet. Le fait est que les centaures ne pouvaient être dupés par une nouvelle âme ou un nouveau corps… Les étoiles leurs avaient probablement déjà dévoilé tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir à propos de Tom…

Avant qu’ils aient réellement pu se mettre en marche, les centaures furent sur eux. Bien sûr, Bane, le colérique et intolérant centaure, menait le groupe.

En une seconde, Hagrid, Tom et Harry se retrouvèrent entourés, comme pris au piège. Hagrid essaya de protéger les deux garçons du mieux qu’il put. Avec son propre corps. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’ils souhaitaient leur faire.

\- Mes frères, dit Bane de sa voix grave, les étoiles ne nous ont pas menti. Celui que nous craignons est revenu dans cette forêt. Il a osé venir sur notre territoire. Suivez-moi mes frères. Ce n’est pas notre rôle aujourd’hui de nous occuper des affaires de ces stupides humains. Fuyons cet ennemi.

La plupart des centaures suivirent Bane dès qu’il eut fini son petit discours. Certains semblaient intrigués mais au final il n’en resta plus qu’un. L’ami d’Harry. Enfin presque. Firenze, quoi !

\- Puis-je avoir un mot avec toi, Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Tom était manifestement étonné par cette requête. Peut-être davantage par la réaction d’Harry. Le garçon suivit le centaure. Tom voulut l’arrêter. Son premier geste fut de sortir sa baguette. Mais Hagrid l’arrêta, d’un mouvement de sa gigantesque main.

\- Ce n’est pas un mauvais bougre… Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce que Bane a dit n’était qu’un ramassis d’âneries. Il n’aime pas les étrangers, voilà tout.

Tom ne répondit pas et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu’au retour d’Harry.

\- Alors ? demanda-il immédiatement, dès que son ami fut à ses côtés.

\- Firenze m’a dit que je n’aurais jamais dû m’enfoncer si profondément dans la Forêt et que je ne devrais pas revenir.

Harry regarda Hagrid étrangement. Le garde-chasse n’était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il comprit manifestement. Harry ne parlait pas de lui-même mais bien de Tom…

\- Il m’a dit que la prochaine fois que je reviendrais, les centaures seraient probablement prêts et armés…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons juste qu’ils craignent Harry à cause de son passé, dit Hagrid… Je ne veux pas vous presser, les garçons, mais je serais rassuré si nous partions maintenant.

Tom resta immobile quelques secondes. Il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Mais, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Alors, il haussa les épaules en guise de résignation et suivit les deux autres.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du voyage retour. Hagrid était encore inquiet. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Tom toutes les deux secondes pour s’assurer qu’il était toujours là. Et Tom, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils atteignirent le château trente minutes plus tard. Hagrid les laissa à la porte, pressé qu’il était de rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, les deux garçons étaient plutôt contents de se retrouver de nouveau tous les deux.

Comme d’habitude, Harry raccompagna Tom au cachot des Serpentard. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l’incident. Ils discutèrent juste des choses amusantes qu’ils avaient vécues ce soir-là.

Avant d’entrer dans le cachot, Tom ne put s’empêcher de se pencher vers Harry et de lui murmurer à l’oreille en Fourchelang :

\- _Bonne nuit_  !

Le frisson d’Harry fut si intense que Tom le sentit jusque dans son propre corps. Harry resta à bout de souffle de longues secondes après que Tom soit parti.

Quand il atteignit finalement son dortoir, Harry était bien trop fatigué pour enlever ses vêtements. Il s’endormit donc tout habillé. Ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude. Une mauvaise habitude même si c’était pour de bonnes raisons…

Alors qu’il était allongé dans son lit, Tom se repassa dans sa tête les évènements de cette journée. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Tout était toujours parfait avec Harry. Alors, il se remémora le frisson. « Merlin ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Harry ? »

Harry et Tom étaient endormis, loin l’un de l’autre et pourtant si proches dans leurs rêves. Les deux garçons n’avaient qu’une envie : être au côté de l’objet de leur désir. Bien sûr, lorsqu’ils étaient ensembles, tous deux cherchaient à flirter à leur manière, sans vraiment savoir comment faire, sans se laisser le droit de le faire complètement. La nuit, en revanche, ils laissaient leur passion naissante s’exprimer complètement. Une seule question subsistait néanmoins : comment deux garçons si intelligents pouvaient-être si aveugles à propos des sentiments ?

…

À suivre :

**Chapitre 6 : Un Cours du Soir Parfait**


	6. Le Cours du Soir Parfait

**Chapitre 6 : Le Cours du Soir Parfait**

Harry, Tom et Ron marchaient en direction de la Tour Nord. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l’escalier en colimaçon, les yeux de Tom s’élargirent. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, dit Harry, l’entrée de la Salle de Divination est une trappe dans le plafond…

\- Et tu n’as pas encore vu le pire, ajouta Ron.

Manifestement, Harry et Ron n’appréciaient pas vraiment le cours de Divination. Et Tom s’apprêtait à comprendre pourquoi.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Harry et Tom se dirigèrent vers la table du Professeur Trelawney, afin que celle-ci signe leurs billets d’absence. Les deux garçons patientèrent alors que la Professeur regardait dans sa boule de cristal. Le parfum d’encens lourdement chargé caractéristique de Sybille Trelawney rendait déjà Harry malade. Il s’éclaircit donc la gorge bruyamment.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur…

Immédiatement, Trelawney se redressa, et les deux garçons sursautèrent de surprise. Avant qu’ils aient pu lui donner leur mot, le Professeur inclina sa tête sur le côté et fit un petit geste de la main.

\- Mon Troisième-Œil m’avait montré que vous seriez absents, les garçons… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais déjà la raison. Je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas la seule fois. À vrai dire, je vois clairement qu’une ombre plane au-dessus de vos deux têtes. Soyez prudents, mes garçons. Le mal vous guette  cette année…

Harry ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois, cependant, il questionnait le bien-fondé de la prédiction de Sybille Trelawney. Après tout, il y avait effectivement une ombre au-dessus d’eux. Surtout de Tom, dont les yeux s’écarquillaient de plus en plus à l’instant même. Harry posa rapidement sa main sur le bras de son ami, juste pour le sortir de ses pensées. Tom le regarda, perplexe. Harry lui montra les tables des élèves d’un mouvement de la tête. Alors, ils rejoignirent Ron.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? demanda Tom dans un murmure.

\- Juste une des habitudes de Trelawney, répondit Ron avec un sourire étrange. Elle est complètement folle et elle adore faire impression aux nouveaux étudiants. C’était quasiment du bizutage…

\- Eh bien je pense qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec les professeurs de Poudlard, dit Tom. D’abord Binns. Et maintenant, elle…

\- C’est notre dernière année avec Trelawney, dit Harry pour calmer son ami. Ce n’est pas si grave, je suppose…

\- Comme je l’ai expliqué lundi après-midi, commença le Professeur Trelawney, cette année, nous allons nous concentrer sur l’interprétation des rêves. J’espère donc que vos derniers songes ont été intéressants. Veuillez ouvrir les livres placés sur vos tables et commençons…

Harry jeta un coup d’œil au livre nommé _L’Oracle des Rêves_. Il l’ouvrit et soupira instantanément.  L’écriture était minuscule et l’odeur du livre était tout ce qu’il y a de plus dégoutante. Ron rigola à cette vue.

\- Tu devrais être content d’avoir réussi à échapper à la lecture de l’introduction… C’était horrible. Plus de vingt minutes avec la voix de Trelawney. Je te laisse imaginer, puisque monsieur était à l’infirmerie.

Tom regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Le garçon rougit sensiblement. « Putain, il avait complètement oublié ce mensonge… » Or, Harry savait qu’il n’y avait aucune chance que Tom oublie de lui reparler de cela…

\- Alors, dit Harry pour changer de sujet, qui veut commencer…

\- Puisque tu es celui qui demande, dit Tom, je pense que ce devrait être toi.

Harry regarda son ami et il vit dans ses yeux que le garçon avait envie de l’embêter, probablement à cause du mensonge, d’ailleurs. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis complètement d’accord, dit Ron. Parce qu’en fait, Harry, j’ai vraiment envie de savoir qui a hanté tes rêves la nuit dernière.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry mal à l’aise.

\- Eh bien, tu as parlé toute la nuit. Ton rêve semblait plutôt intense. Alors, de qui rêvais-tu ?

Harry ne put s’empêcher de regarder Tom en rougissant. Le garçon semblait de plus en plus intéressé. Heureusement, Ron ne remarqua pas les rougissements d’Harry.

\- Oui, Harry, réagit Tom, raconte-nous…

Bien sûr, Harry resta muet. Si seulement Tom savait qu’il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit. Puisqu’il ne voulait pas répondre à la question, Harry fit quelques tentatives pour intéresser les deux autres aux livres qu’ils avaient devant eux. Mais, Tom n’était pas le genre de garçon à abandonner si facilement. Voyant qu’Harry n’était pas décidé à répondre, il se tourna vers Ron.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’Harry disait dans son rêve ? demanda-t-il.

Et à la surprise d’Harry, Ron répondit de bon cœur. C’était étrange, puisqu’étant à Serpentard, Ron était supposé détester Tom. Mais, à l’évidence, le charme du garçon agissait également sur lui. Malheureusement pour Harry, il lui restait encore d’autres surprises à découvrir. Parce qu’à l’évidence, lorsqu’il était en train de dormir, le garçon n’était plus maître de lui…

\- Disons que je n’ai pas vraiment compris ce qu’il disait, dit Ron. En fait c’était plus des gémissements qu’autre chose. Mais c’était suffisamment fort pour que ça me réveille.

\- Ta gueule, Ron, s’il te plait, dit Harry qui avait tellement chaud à présent qu’il ne désirait qu’une chose : s’enfuir.

Mais Ron ne l’écouta pas.

\- Comme je l’ai dit, c’était si intense que j’ai bien cru qu’il allait avoir besoin d’un des Sortilèges de Nettoyage.

\- En as-tu eu besoin ? demanda Tom malicieusement.

Le garçon ne parvenait plus à cacher son sourire. Harry, en revanche, était plus rouge que jamais. Maintenant, Tom avait une raison de se moquer de lui… Super ! Bien sûr, Harry ne répondit pas, mais Ron n’en avait pas encore fini.

\- Alors, est-ce que je connais la fille ? Est-ce que c’est encore Cho ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry ne savait pas, qu’un jour la présence du Professeur Trelawney pourrait le rendre si heureux. Elle avait choisi cet instant précis pour venir marcher autour de leur table. Ainsi, Harry n’eut pas la possibilité (heureusement) de répondre à la question de Ron. Peut-être que le Professeur était là pour une raison précise. En tout cas, elle resta dans les parages jusqu’à la fin du cours. De ce fait, les garçons n’eurent pas le choix que de se plonger dans leurs livres et parfois d’inventer quelques rêves idiots. Pour une fois, Harry évita le regard de Tom. Il était persuadé que son ami aurait pu voir dans son esprit le rêve en question, en un regard s’il avait seulement essayé. Et Harry ne voulait pas lui donner cette chance.

…

Ron et Hermione venaient de passer le Portrait de la Grosse Dame. Leur journée était finalement terminée. Et ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués. Mais, comme tous les jours, ils attendaient Harry. Ils s’installèrent donc dans l’un des confortables canapés de la Salle Commune. Pour passer le temps, Ron raconta à Hermione ce qui s’était passé durant le cours de Divination. Il n’expliqua évidemment pas tout. Cela aurait pu devenir rapidement étrange. Il se concentra juste sur Tom.

\- C’est un mec tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, tu sais. J’ai parlé avec lui un petit peu et il était vraiment très drôle. Je comprends pourquoi Harry s’entend si bien avec lui. Même si c’est vrai que c’est allé très vite. En même temps, Harry est tellement gentil…

Hermione savait qu’elle n’avait aucun droit de parler du sujet qu’était Tom mais elle en avait besoin. Et puis, elle souhaitait entendre l’opinion de Ron sur le sujet. De toute façon, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour poser des questions sans qu’elle-même donne de quelconques informations.

\- Je ne pense pas que Tom soit intéressé par une simple amitié, dit-elle finalement.

Ron fronça les sourcils parce qu’il ne comprenait pas où Hermione voulait en venir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de façon caractéristique. Finalement, Ron comprit et hocha la tête par scepticisme.

\- Je sais que tu es habituellement clairvoyante, Hermione, mais ce coup-ci, je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu sa manière de regarder Harry ce soir ?

\- C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre garçons, Hermione. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais ce n’est pas ton domaine. Pour une fois, c’est le mien…

Hermione fit la moue.

\- Le fait est que je pense que tu es jalouse de lui, ajouta Ron en souriant. Il est tellement intelligent. Tu aurais bien aimé être celle qui ait la présence d’esprit de faire la remarque qu’il a faite au Professeur…

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement.

\- Peu importe, dit Ron pour la calmer, même si c’était vrai, il n’a aucune chance d’arriver à ses fins avec Harry. Tu te souviens de son béguin pour Cho ? Une chose est sure : Harry ne tombera jamais dans ses bras. Tu imagines toi : Harry et Tom… Dégoutant !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, elle savait que Ron se trompait. Complètement, d’ailleurs. Mais, il avait eu le don de lever une objection intéressante. Tout à coup, Hermione se demanda ce qu’elle pensait au juste de Tom et Harry. Mais en un battement de cils, elle rejeta cette pensée. Le fait qu’Harry aime un garçon, et non une fille n’était absolument pas important. La seule chose importante c’était justement qu’il l’aimait. Et Hermione possédait de nombreux indices qui lui suggéraient que Tom était amoureux lui aussi.

À cet instant précis, Harry fit son apparition dans la Salle Commune, les joues rougies.

\- Ou étais-tu, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Harry sourit plus largement.

\- Hermione, en ce moment, j’ai l’impression que c’est la seule question que tu me poses…

\- C’est normal, tu disparais tout le temps.

Harry sourit encore davantage. Parfois, Hermione agissait telle une mère avec lui. Mais ce soir, il s’en fichait complètement, car il venait de passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées…

**Flash … … Back**

Tous les élèves de cinquième année se trouvaient sur le toit de la Tour d’Astronomie. Pour leur premier cours, le Professeur Sinistra leur proposait de seulement observer le ciel, grâce au Sortilège de la Loupe. De cette façon, ils n’avaient pas à utiliser leurs télescopes. C’était la façon qu’Aurora avait trouvé pour permettre aux élèves de se réhabituer aux étoiles et aux planètes, au début de chaque année. Le toit était suffisamment grand pour tous les étudiants mais puisqu’ils devaient s’allonger, ils étaient tous un peu serrés.

Harry et Tom essayèrent de se mettre le plus en retrait possible mais sans y parvenir. Au moins, ils trouvèrent une place près d’étudiants apparemment prêts à s’endormir. Tant mieux ! Ils allaient pouvoir parler. À vrai dire, un cours pareil semblait être fait exprès pour discuter. Franchement !

Harry et Tom s’allongèrent, très proches l’un de l’autre. Plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient été sur le lit de Tom. Leurs corps étaient quasiment collés l’un à l’autre. Harry ne put s’empêcher de frissonner à ce contact et il aurait juré que Tom aussi.

Harry murmura une phrase sans importance à Tom mais immédiatement la fille placée juste à côté de lui sembla tout à fait alerte. Génial ! Il y avait trop de monde pour parler finalement...

Mais, alors, Tom se tourna vers Harry et dans un sifflement lui parla, allant droit au but. Ils n’avaient en fait pas encore eu l’occasion de parler de choses personnelles depuis leur premier cours…

\- _Pourquoi as-tu menti à Ron à propos de l’endroit où tu étais_  ?

Harry sourit. Bien sûr le Fourchelang… Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé ?

\- _Disons juste qu’il n’aime pas tellement les Serpentard. En fait, j’ai été très étonné de le voir t’adresser la parole ce matin. Mais je pense qu’Hermione a dû lui faire la leçon. Elle fait toujours ce qu’il faut_ …

Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant le prénom d’Hermione mais il ne réagit pas. Pas à propos de cela, en tout cas.

\- _J’ai cru que tu avais honte_ …

\- _Jamais ! Ce n’est vraiment pas mon style. Et puis qu’elle raison aurais-je eu d’avoir honte ?_

Tom sourit. Et tout à coup, son sourire s’élargit davantage.

\- _Qui est Cho ?_

Heureusement qu’il parlait en Fourchelang. Après tout, elle était là, quelque part sur le toit.

Harry rougit. Pourquoi Tom devait-il se rappeler de tout ? C’était si embarrassant, en plus.

\- _Une fille dont je pensais être amoureux…_ répondit-il enfin.

Alors, Harry parla brièvement de la fille à laquelle il avait l’habitude de penser l’an passé. Harry parla et parla encore des sentiments qu’il croyait avoir. Puis, sans même y réfléchir, sans même s’apercevoir qu’il le disait tout haut, il conclut :

\- _Ce qui est sûr c’est que comparé aux sentiments que j’ai aujourd’hui, ce n’était rien du tout…_

\- QUOI ! cria Tom sans faire exprès.

Au moment où il laissa échapper ce cri, Tom sut que c’était une grosse erreur, car tous les étudiants se retournèrent dans leur direction et évidemment le Professeur Sinistra aussi.

\- Peut-être désiriez-vous dire quelque chose, Mr. Gaunt, demanda le Professeur.

Tom regarda un instant Harry, puis il ouvrit la bouche :

\- À vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose qui m’intrigue. Je me demandais pourquoi l’étoile Sinistra de la constellation d’Ophiuchus brillait si fortement ce soir.

Le Professeur regarda Tom complètement sciée.

\- C’est une question très intéressante, en effet, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Mais la prochaine fois, j’aimerais que vous leviez votre main.

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur… Je n’y suis pas encore habitué.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends très bien… À propos de votre question, j’y répondrais plus tard, lors d’un prochain cours, si ça ne vous dérange pas d’attendre.

Tom acquiesça. Puis, le Professeur Sinistra retourna à son sujet initial.

Aussitôt qu’elle cessa de les regarder, Harry et Tom ne purent s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Ils essayèrent d’être le plus discret possible, ce qui n’était pas évident.

\- _Tu es incroyable_ , murmura Harry finalement. _Tu réussis toujours à retomber sur tes pieds, n’est-ce pas ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir cela ?_

\- _Même si je te parle, je regarde en même temps le ciel. Et puis, je le fais tous les soirs dans mon lit. Donc, je pense qu’on peut dire que je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine._

\- _Comme dans tous, en fait…_

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Mais l’étoile dont tu as parlé. Est-ce que tu l’as choisi délibérément_  ? demanda Harry.

\- _Bien entendu. Pour deux raisons, en fait. D’abord, parce que Sinistra est le nom de la prof. Mais aussi et surtout parce que la constellation d’Ophiuchus est connu sous le nom du Porteur de Serpent. J’adore cette constellation. Elle me correspond bien, je trouve._

\- _Assurément._

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Puis, les pupilles de Tom s’assombrirent. Il se tourna vers Harry qui essayait de se concentrer sur le ciel, sans pourtant y arriver. Il se pencha vers lui. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher car il voulait ressentir les émotions que sa prochaine question allait faire naître chez le garçon.

 - _Tout à l’heure, est-ce que tu voulais dire que tu as quelqu’un dans tes pensées_? murmura-t-il, toujours en Fourchelang.

Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Tom. Leurs visages étaient si proches que le cœur d’Harry s’arrêta.

\- _Peut-être_ … répondit-il à bout de souffle.

\- _Qui ?_

\- _Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis sûr que tu désapprouverais. De toute façon, il faut encore que je comprenne si c’est une bonne chose ou non._

Tom cessa de regarder Harry. Il était blessé. Bien sûr, à cause des mots de son ami, il s’imaginait qu’il parlait de quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un dont le nom était Hermione. Le terme « désapprouver » qu’il avait employé rendait l’identité de la personne évidente, pour lui…

\- _Si tu n’es pas sûr_ , répondit-il enfin, _ça veut dire que ça ne marchera pas. Crois-moi_  !

Bien sûr, Tom ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais, puisqu’il pensait qu’Harry lui parlait d’Hermione, autant éloigner son ami le plus possible de sa supposée concurrente. Harry haussa les épaules en guise de déception. Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait.

\- _Je sais_ , finit-il par dire. _Et toi ? Est-ce que tu penses à … une fille … en ce moment_  ?

\- _Bien sûr que non_ , répondit Tom le ton aussi dur qu’ironique. _Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout_.

Évidemment, Harry se méprit quant à la raison des paroles. Il crut que Tom voulait dire que les sentiments et l’amour ne lui ressemblaient pas. De nouveau, Harry sentit une vague de déception l’assaillir. Même si son ami ne l’aimait pas, Harry avait tout de même la tâche de lui apprendre comment aimer… Qui que soit l’objet de son affection…

\- _Nous avons le temps devant nous pour tout cela_ , dit Harry sagement.

\- _C’est vrai… Mais je meurs toujours d’envie de savoir qui était la personne dans ton rêve. Ron a bien dit que c’était très intense_ …

Harry rougit. « Non, je ne vais pas partager ce rêve avec toi, Tom. Puisque tu penses probablement que c’était une fille, tu serais aussi bien déçu que gêné. Surtout par le fait que je ne peux plus passer une nuit (si c’était encore que la nuit…) sans penser à toi… D’une façon très, comment dire, coquine… Okay, arrête de penser à cela maintenant, Harry… »

Après cela, les deux garçons passèrent à des sujets plus faciles à aborder. Le fait qu’ils aient encore des choses à se raconter était assez amusant. Surtout quand on pense qu’ils avaient passés tout leur temps ensemble ces derniers jours.

Par conséquence, ils n’écoutèrent pas un mot du reste du cours. De ce fait, lorsque tous les étudiants se redressèrent, ils en furent assurément surpris. La plupart de leurs camarades était déjà parti lorsqu’ils se relevèrent enfin. Ils marchèrent en direction des escaliers mais le Professeur Sinistra les arrêta avant.

\- Je me demandais la raison exacte de votre question, Mr. Gaunt. Je l’ai trouvé assez surprenante en raison de votre jeune âge.

Harry regarda son ami intensément, curieux de savoir comment Tom allait gérer cette nouvelle situation.

\- J’ai eu un excellent professeur d’Astronomie à l’hôpital. Et puis, c’est vrai que j’aime travailler mes différentes matières sur mon temps personnel.

\- J’ai bien peur que vous soyez très en avance. Vous risquez de vous ennuyer cette année.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Professeur. Harry, ici présent, a besoin d’une mise à niveau. Nous nous sommes mis d’accord pour que je m’en charge.

Harry rougit à ses mots. Tom était impossible.

\- C’est très bien, Tom. Harry a en effet de prodigieuses capacités. Mais jusqu’à présent, il ne semblait pas prêt à les utiliser. Je suis contente que vous l’aidiez dans ce sens.

Pas besoin de dire que Tom savait gérer les professeurs. Une simple conversation et Aurora Sinistra les appelait déjà par leur prénom. Pour être franc, Tom savait gérer tout le monde. Enfin, peut-être pas, Harry…

Les deux garçons quittèrent le Professeur pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Aussitôt qu’il eut fermé la porte, Harry se retourna vers Tom.

\- Connard, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as fait exprès de parler de moi…

Tom rigola et Harry essaya de le taper gentiment. Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à se chamailler, tout en descendant les marches. Quand tout à coup, ils s’arrêtèrent. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Ils se faisaient face, leur visage près l’un de l’autre. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l’autre pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes qui auraient pu se transformer en minutes si le bruit du Professeur Sinistra ne les avait interrompus.

\- _Viens_ , murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Puis, il commença à courir, suivit de Tom. Ils atteignirent assez rapidement le bas de la Tour d’Astronomie, mais Harry ne s’arrêta pas. C’était vraiment trop amusant d’être dehors, à cette heure-là de la nuit, sans personne pour vous dire quoique ce soit. Harry se sentait libre.

Ils finirent sur le sol de la Cour d’Entrée, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient allongés, côte à côte, morts de rire.

\- Quelle course, dit Tom après une minute.

\- En effet…

\- Qui est-là ? demanda soudainement une voix trop bien connu.

\- C’est Rusard, murmura Harry.

Les garçons se relevèrent rapidement. Ils commencèrent à marcher mais entendirent immédiatement que le concierge était juste derrière eux. Tom comprit qu’ils n’avaient qu’une chance pour s’en sortir : se cacher. Et les piliers de la cour offraient justement une cachette idéale. D’un mouvement de la main, Tom attrapa Harry par sa robe et le plaça contre le premier pilier qu’il trouva. Il se plaça juste devant le garçon, le plus proche possible afin qu’ils soient tous les deux camouflés. Le cœur d’Harry s’arrêta de nouveau. Malheureusement, Rusard se rapprochait d’eux. Tom eut alors une autre idée. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur le concierge et murmura «  _Nebula Ubique_  ». Instantanément, Argus Rusard se retrouva entouré d’un gigantesque brouillard qui le rendait complètement aveugle. Harry savait très bien qu’utiliser ainsi la magie était interdit. De plus, c’était aussi un peu méchant pour ce pauvre Cracmol. Mais, il ne put s’empêcher de rigoler. Ce qui était totalement contre-productif. Voilà pourquoi Tom posa immédiatement son index sur la bouche d’Harry. Il voulait juste le faire taire. Mais, alors, il se rendit compte de son geste. Il fut tout à coup conscient des superbes lèvres qui se trouvaient sous son doigt. Harry rougit, évidemment. Puis, il se pencha vers Tom et murmura à son oreille : « Le dernier arrivé aux cachots est un troll ».

En un éclair, ils se mirent à courir. Quand ils atteignirent finalement les cachots, ils étaient de nouveau à bout de souffle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? demanda Tom quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je dois y aller. Je ne vais jamais réussir à me lever demain matin.

\- On pourrait très bien louper le premier cours, proposa Tom plein d’espoir.

\- Je ne ferais pas cela si j’étais toi. Rogue t’arracherait la tête. Je dois avouer que je serais heureux de ne pas y aller. Mais, malheureusement, tu vas être obligé de gouter à la méthode de Rogue dès demain. C’est vrai que tu es un Serpentard. Ça sera donc un peu différent pour toi que pour moi.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry, je serais à tes côtés.

Harry sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, Harry. Et ne pense pas trop à cette mystérieuse personne, ajouta-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- N’y compte pas trop, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Bonne nuit, Tom.

« Oh, je suis sûr que la mienne sera incroyable après ce soir… »

…

À venir :

**Chapitre 7 : Le Prince, le Loup-Garou et la Metamorphomage**


	7. Le Prince, le Loup-Garou et la Metamorphomage

**Chapitre 7 : Le Prince, le Loup-Garou et la Metamorphomage**

Le Maître des Potions n’était pas encore arrivé que déjà, tous les élèves étaient installés à leur poste de travail, un chaudron devant eux. Comme d’habitude, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Il existe des endroits où le simple fait d’entendre un son parait étrange. Les cachots en faisaient partie.

Quand le Professeur Rogue pénétra dans la pièce, tous les étudiants sursautèrent. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu’il était sur le point d’arriver. Mais, l’atmosphère du lieu, ainsi que le style de Rogue étaient fait pour les effrayer. Rogue était toujours le même vêtu de sa cape noire, de sa robe noire, ses cheveux noirs et graisseux et pour finir ses pupilles plus sombres que le noir lui-même.

Quand Harry vit l’homme, il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner de dégout. Oui, il le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur.

Rogue faisait face à toute la classe, mais, même s’il était assis au fond de celle-ci, Harry eut la désagréable sensation que le Professeur était en train de lire ses pensées. Il essaya de les stopper mais le mal était déjà fait. Harry le savait. Car déjà, Rogue marchait dans sa direction. Après tout, Harry était le souffre-douleur préféré de Rogue.

Mais alors, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il devenait juste paranoïaque. Bien sûr, Rogue s’apprêtait à introduire Tom devant la classe. Tom, qui était assis juste à côté de lui. Chaque enseignant avait fait quasiment le même petit speech de bienvenu les jours précédents. Même Hagrid…

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait raison… concernant sa première intuition. Étrangement ou pas, Rogue avait décidé de passer la phase de présentation. Et il était à présent prêt à parler à sa victime favorite.

\- Potter, notre chère célébrité ! Je crois que vous avez déjà essayé d’attirer l’attention de toute l’école sur votre petite personne. Juste pour que ce soit clair, je pense que tout le monde ici vous hait. Alors, si j’étais vous, je tenterais de faire profil bas… Pour autant que vous en soyez capable…

Bien sûr, la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle sourirent et les Serpentard, eux, en profitèrent pour rire bruyamment. Surtout Malefoy, il va sans dire…

Mais, Harry sentit qu’à ses côtés, Tom s’était immédiatement tendu. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait prévenu Tom que Rogue agissait toujours de cette manière à son égard.

Pourtant, à cet instant, Tom était rempli d’une haine intense. Cependant, il savait se contrôler. Et même si son seul désir était de tuer le Prince des Potions, il conserva son sang-froid. À cause d’Harry. Parce qu’il se souvenait de la douleur dans les yeux d’Harry lorsqu’ils avaient été dans la Forêt. Néanmoins, Tom n’était pas prêt à passer l’éponge sur l’attitude de Rogue. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il allait devoir payer pour cette insulte…

Comme d’habitude, Harry ne répondit pas à l’attaque du Professeur. Il se contenta de regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Il n’était pas prêt de le laisser gagner la guerre des regards. Jamais. Il n’était plus faible, désormais.

Harry savait qu’il aurait pu répondre. C’était de toute façon ce que désirait Rogue. Et le pire était qu’il y avait bien une chose qu’Harry aurait pu lui dire. Une chose qui concernait Tom. Car, Harry venait juste de comprendre la raison pour laquelle le Professeur ne l’avait pas accueilli – outre le fait que ce n’était pas dans son caractère. Pour une fois, le Maître des Potions n’était pas sûr de lui, il n’était pas le maître de la situation… Et c’était si drôle à voir, que la réplique aurait pu fuser. Mais, Harry serra les dents. C’était bien mieux comme cela, enfin, je crois…

Quand Rogue abandonna finalement Harry pour commencer sa classe, le garçon se tourna vers Tom. Ses mains étaient si serrés qu’il observa les jointures de Tom pâlir. Harry posa sa main sur celles du garçon. Heureusement, les chaudrons les cachaient de la vue de tous.

\- Calme-toi, Tom, dit Harry. Il est toujours comme cela avec moi.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable. Sa gorge était nouée. Et la seule chose qu’il souhaitait laisser sortir était sa haine. Il se tut donc. Mais Harry n’abandonna pas. D’un sifflement bas et sombre, il dit :

\- _Allez Tom. Je suis juste à côté de toi. S’il te plait, regarde-moi_ …

Finalement, Tom tourna très doucement sa tête vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient noirs avec une étincelle rouge de rage. Harry serra la main de Tom avant de la retirer. Mais Tom, ne le laissa pas aller. Il garda la main de son ami dans la sienne, juste parce qu’il avait besoin de ce contact. Et Harry comprenait cela très bien.

À un certain moment cependant, ils furent obligés de se séparer. Ils devaient après tout commencer leurs potions. Durant tout le cours, Tom et Harry travaillèrent ensemble. En tout cas, ils ajoutaient les ingrédients au même rythme. Grâce à cela et pour une fois, la potion d’Harry semblait tout ce qu’il y a de plus réussie.

À la fin du cours, comme à son habitude après avoir donné les devoirs à faire, le Professeur Rogue vérifia toutes les potions. En dernier, il arriva près des garçons. Avant que Rogue ait pu dire un mot, Tom l’arrêta d’un geste de la main. Il avait en fait profité de la surprise et de la tension du Professeur à son arrivée, pour utiliser sur lui ses talents naturels de Legilimens.

\- N’essayez même pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit, murmura Tom. Ce n’est pas parce que VOUS êtes incapable de réaliser une telle potion qu’Harry l’est aussi.

Au départ, Rogue fut complètement abasourdi par ce qu’il entendait. Harry aurait juré qu’il l’avait même vu rougir. Mais, rapidement, il retrouva son calme.

\- Mr. Gaunt, je ne suis pas habitué à laisser qui que ce soit me parler de cette manière. Et encore moins, un élève…

\- Le fait est, Professeur, que je ne suis pas n’importe qui.

Harry regarda Tom, stupéfait. Tout à coup, l’atmosphère était devenue ultra-tendue, quasi irrespirable. Le silence habituel était à présent assourdissant, oppressant. Harry eut l’étrange sensation que les paroles de Tom avaient aspiré tous les sons, tout l’air, presque toute la vie de la pièce. Tom lui-même, semblait plus grand, plus puissant. C’était la première fois que Tom ressemblait réellement au Seigner des Ténèbres. Et le pire était qu’il semblait conscient de la personne qu’il était – ou en tout cas supposé être – et qu’il y prenait plaisir.

Harry et Rogue furent les deux seuls à réellement ressentir ce changement soudain. Le Professeur Rogue semblait complètement bouleversé par cette émotion. Et pour la première fois depuis qu’Harry, connaissait Rogue : celui-ci ferma sa bouche et s’enfuit.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir admiratif à l’égard de Tom. Même s’il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû.

En tous les cas, le cours était maintenant fini.

Harry et Tom quittèrent la salle de classe immédiatement. Plutôt que de rejoindre la Grande Salle, les garçons se dirigèrent vers le cachot des Serpentard. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir où ils allaient. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscients de leur besoin commun. Ils s’enfermèrent dans le dortoir. Puis, immédiatement, Tom s’allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. Harry s’assit à ses côtés, muet. Il n’y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Après un long silence, Tom se décida finalement à parler :

\- _Je le déteste… Vraiment… Quand nous étions dans son cachot, j’ai pu ressentir la haine qui émanait de toi… Je n’avais qu’une envie : le tuer… C’est horrible à dire mais c’est vrai._

C’était bien plus facile de parler en Fourchelang. Toujours.

\- _Tout va bien, Tom. Il ne s’est rien passé… Tu n’as rien fait._

\- _Ce n’est pas vrai, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien. Il s’est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comme si je n’étais plus moi… J’ai détesté la sensation et en même temps j’ai adoré cela…_

Alors, Tom commença à pleurer. Immédiatement, Harry se rapprocha. Et sans même y réfléchir, il attrapa le garçon dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, la tête de Tom se retrouva posée sur les genoux d’Harry. Et le garçon caressait doucement les mèches brunes de ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’au début des cours. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient y aller. Mais, ils le devaient. Et au final, ce fut le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées, d’oublier toutes les craintes de Tom.

Le reste de la journée, les garçons firent leur travail scolaire. Ils souhaitaient être libres pour leur premier week-end à Pré-au-lard.

Rogue leur avait déjà donné un essai à écrire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry réalisa qu’en fait les potions étaient une activité sympathique et réellement amusante. Tom était un professeur incroyable. Bien plus gentil que Rogue, cela va sans dire.

À la fin de la journée, tous deux étaient fatigués, ils se séparèrent donc assez tôt. Plus tôt que les premiers jours, en tout cas. Et pour une fois, Harry était pressé d’être le jour suivant. Après tout, cela allait être leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son cours préféré avec son Professeur préféré.

…

Harry et Tom furent les premiers à arriver dans la salle. Puisqu’ils avaient loupés le cours du lundi, Harry souhaitait parler avec Remus avant l’arrivée de ses camarades.

\- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir enfin, dit Lupin aussitôt qu’il vit les garçons.

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur, j’étais légèrement malade…

\- C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire. Et Tom, tu gardais un œil sur lui, c’est cela ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Ne le répétez à personne mais je ne pense pas que le premier cours était fait pour vous deux. Je n’étais même pas là en fait. Nous avons décidé avec le Professeur Tonks de commencer l’année par un test. Je connais déjà ton niveau dans ce domaine, Harry. Et toi, Tom, et bien, disons que tous les professeurs parlent déjà de tes nombreux talents…

Harry et Tom sourirent en entendant cela.

\- J’aimerais tout de même que vous tâchiez de ne plus être absents à l’avenir, les garçons, d’accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête en guise d’assentiment.

\- Je pense que vous allez particulièrement aimer le cours d’aujourd’hui… À propos, Harry, comment va ton Patronus ?

Tom fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers lui.

\- Le Professeur Lupin est celui qui m’a enseigné ce sort… Sinon, oui, mon Patronus va très bien, plus puissant que jamais. Vous voulez le voir ?

\- Plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je peux déjà entendre le bruit des autres élèves… Mais, je serais ravi de le revoir.

Sur ces mots, Remus quitta les garçons qui allèrent trouver une place, avant d’être rejoint par leurs camarades.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! s’exclama Lupin. Je suis content de vous voir. Tout d’abord, Professeur Tonks et moi-même souhaitions nous excuser à propos du dernier cours. Malheureusement, un test se révélait nécessaire. Je crains que la succession d’enseignants que vous avez eus dans cette matière ait créé un certain manque de connaissances. Nous voulions donc savoir votre niveau global. Au vu des résultats, nous avons décidé de partager tous nos futurs cours en deux : les révisions d’un côté et l’apprentissage des sorts de niveau intermédiaire ainsi que des contre-sorts d’un autre côté, des connaissances demandées pour l’obtention de vos BUSE.

\- Puisque nous sommes deux enseignants, ajouta Tonks, nous pensons que c’est la meilleure des choses à faire pour gagner du temps. À la fin de cette année, vous serez tous préparés pour vos examens et vous aurez un niveau plus qu’acceptable dans cette matière. À propos du cours d’aujourd’hui, nous avons décidé de profiter de la météo clémente pour pratiquer en extérieur.

Immédiatement, tous les élèves reçurent avec gratitude cette nouvelle.

\- Nous pensions bien que vous seriez joyeux à cette idée ! dit Remus dans un sourire. Mais avant cela, je souhaitais rapidement clarifier un point. Bien sûr, tout le monde ici me connaît et pour ce qui est du Professeur Tonks, cette dernière s’est présentée lors du premier cours. Mais, je sais que certains d’entre vous ou peut-être même chacun d’entre vous se demandent pourquoi je suis ici, et surtout comment je peux être là. Vous savez tous que je suis un Loup-Garou. Il y a deux ans, j’ai essayé de cacher ce fait évident mais ce n’est plus le cas maintenant. Vos parents vont sans doute être inquiets mais c’est la raison pour laquelle Professeur Dumbledore a engagé le Professeur Tonks. De cette façon, nous pouvons nous compléter. Et ainsi, elle m’empêchera de vous manger…

Lupin prononça cette dernière phrase dans un grand sourire. Bien sûr, tous les étudiants rigolèrent. Remus Lupin était aussi bien un incroyable professeur qu’un incroyable humain. Tous les élèves apprécièrent cette nouvelle franchise.

\- Ne croyais pas que je suis ici seulement pour surveiller Remus, ajouta Tonks. Je me débrouille pas mal pour me défendre contre les Forces du Mal. J’étais une sacrée Aurore… Et puis, j’ai d’autres capacités !

Et sur ces mots, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur puis son nez se transforma, sa bouche et tout son corps.

Nymphadora Tonks était une fille vraiment amusante. Immédiatement, comme tous ceux présents dans la salle, Harry l’apprécia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Cour de Métamorphose. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel, tant et si bien que les élèves ôtèrent leurs robes au bout seulement d’une minute, et la plupart retournèrent les manches de leur chemise. C’était appréciable de se retrouver dehors par ce temps et vraiment adéquat pour un Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Peut-être même trop parfait…

Harry et Tom s’assirent par terre, près de Ron et Hermione. Au départ, Lupin et Tonks leur montrèrent à tous la façon de se préparer à un duel. Tonks était celle qui lançait les sortilèges et Lupin, celui qui lançait les contre-sorts. Les voir ainsi dans cette sorte de danse était particulièrement amusant… Si les étudiants n’avaient pas été impressionnés par leurs aptitudes avant cela, ils l’étaient à présent.

Après quinze minutes de démonstration – et de repos pour l’audience – Lupin et Tonks décidèrent qu’il était temps que les adolescents montrent de quoi ils étaient capables. Première chose à faire : se trouver un partenaire. C’était la partie la plus facile.

Puis, Lupin donna ses derniers conseils :

\- Pour l’instant, je veux que vous essayiez seulement des sortilèges de niveau débutant. Rien de plus. Nous ne souhaitons pas que qui que ce soit termine à l’infirmerie. Mais, souvenez-vous, un contre-sort n’est pas un anti-sort. Les deux sont très différents car un anti-sort vous évite seulement les effets d’un sortilège. Tandis, qu’un contre-sort, en plus d’inhiber, d’éliminer ou d’annuler les effets, les renvois à votre « ennemi ». C’est bien plus difficile à réaliser, je ne m’attends donc pas à ce qu’un seul d’entre vous en soit capable. Mais vous pouvez au moins réussir la première partie du sort. Donc, n’oubliez pas de vous concentrer sur le sortilège lançait par votre adversaire dès que vous l’aurez entendu. Votre esprit doit être concentré sur votre formule ainsi que sur votre désir de contrer le sort et de l’inverser.

\- Comme Remus l’a dit, seulement des sortilèges de premier niveau, ajouta Tonks. Si vous essayez quoi que ce soit de plus fort, je vous le renverrais moi-même.

Bien sûr, Harry et Tom se choisirent comme partenaire. C’était vraiment un choix évident. Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble, pour la plus grande inquiétude du garçon qui était blanc comme un linge. À vrai dire, Hermione était toujours celle qui réussissait à lancer de nouveau sort. Elle et Harry, bien sûr.

Alors qu’ils se faisaient face, Harry et Tom ne purent s’empêcher de sourire et même de rire un peu. Se retrouver ainsi était étrange, si peu naturel. Ils n’avaient en réalité aucune envie de s’affronter. De ce fait, ils débutèrent l’exercice en dernier. Pendant de longues minutes, ils n’essayèrent même pas de lancer quoi que ce soit. En fait, ils écoutaient et regardaient seulement les autres, histoire de voir où ils en étaient.

Mais, à un moment, Lupin et Tonks se rapprochèrent de leur groupe. Ils durent donc au moins essayer quelque chose. Ils avaient décidé qu’Harry serait l’assaillant et Tom le défenseur.

Harry leva sa baguette, ses yeux fixés sur Tom. Le garçon souriait de nouveau. Oui, Harry devait être vraiment très drôle dans cette position. Puis, Harry abaissa sa baguette, en murmurant «  _Ventus_  ». Au même moment, Tom dressa sa propre baguette et lança le contre-sort. Le fait est qu’il avait senti avant qu’il le prononce le sort que son ami allait jeter, c’était donc plus facile pour lui d’être réactif.

C’est alors que cela se produisit. Un fil argenté relia les baguettes d’Harry et de Tom. C’était un lien pur, magnifique. Harry et Tom étaient stupéfaits. Mais, immédiatement, Lupin intervint et brisa le lien. Harry et Tom se tournèrent vers lui au même moment, choqués, comme s’il les avait touchés physiquement, séparés violemment. Le fait est qu’il venait de toucher leur magie, une part de leur propre corps.

\- Okay, les garçons, dit Lupin. Je pense que vous ne pouvez combattre l’un contre l’autre…

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry.

Lupin se tourna vers Tonks. Tous les élèves avaient cessés de se battre et ils fixaient les deux garçons. Tonks comprit immédiatement ce que Lupin voulait lui dire et elle les força à se remettre au travail.

\- Alors… demanda Tom impatiemment.

\- Certains sorciers et certaines baguettes ne sont pas faits pour combattre. Je pense que vous en faites partie.

Les deux garçons étaient toujours aussi abasourdis. Remus se tourna pour regarder les alentours.

\- Hum… Puisque tout le monde semble avoir un bon partenaire, vous allez travailler cette leçon avec Tonks et moi. Harry, tu seras avec Nymphadora et Tom, viens avec moi.

Harry et Tom n’étaient pas spécialement heureux de ne plus être partenaires. Mais, au moins, ils n’avaient pu à se combattre, ce qui leur avait semblé contre nature.

Pendant presque quinze minutes, le cours continua de la sorte. Harry et Tom ne parvinrent pas à faire de vrais contre-sorts mais au moins ils n’étaient pas touchés par ceux envoyés par les professeurs. Ce qui était déjà quelque chose. Surtout parce que les magies de Tonks et Lupin étaient particulièrement puissantes comparées à celles de leurs camarades.

Les quatre adversaires se tournaient autour les uns des autres, jusqu’au moment où Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent poussé quasiment au même endroit, au milieu d’un cercle virtuel ; Tonks et Lupin marchant sur le périmètre.

Petit à petit, tous les autres étudiants virent ce qui était en train de se produire. Ils cessèrent de combattre, curieux de voir ce qui allait advenir. Finalement, ils formèrent un cercle autour des combattants.

Au début de leur confrontation, Tonks et Lupin étaient restés gentils. Ils envoyaient des sortilèges bien sûr mais ne donnaient pas toute leur magie à cette tâche. Petit à petit, cependant, Harry et Tom se révélèrent de plus en plus confiants, de plus en plus puissants. En réalité, leurs magies augmentaient alors qu’ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. Tant et si bien que les Professeurs avaient du mal à se tenir à l’écart de leurs contre-sorts.

À présent, ils étaient réellement très proches, parfaitement conscients de la présence de l’autre. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se voir pour savoir ce que l’autre faisait. Il pouvait ressentir la présence de l’autre dans leur corps tout entier. Et cela semblait si normal. Leurs mouvements semblaient naturels et ils l’étaient.

Puis, Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent dos-à-dos, se touchant complètement. Les contre-sorts qu’ils envoyèrent furent de plus en plus puissants alors que leurs magies se complétaient. Tonks et Lupin ressentirent eux aussi que quelque chose se produisait. Quand, finalement, ils lancèrent leur dernier contre-sort, Harry et Tom n’eurent pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce qu’ils devaient dire et à quel moment. Ils parlèrent d’une seule voix.

Tout à coup, Tonks et Lupin furent physiquement repoussés. Ils furent frappés par tant de pouvoir qu’ils tombèrent tous deux au sol à quelques mètres des deux garçons.

Tom et Lupin avaient lancés un Sortilège de Repoustout. Et Harry et Tom venaient de réussir à renvoyer un Contre-Sort. Tout le monde regardait les Professeurs et les garçons, totalement ébahis. Quand finalement, Tonks et Lupin de redressèrent, tout le monde applaudit les garçons. Malgré la haine que la plupart d’entre eux éprouvait pour Harry, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’être admiratifs. Tonks et Lupin applaudirent également. Tom et Harry étaient tellement impressionnants, à vrai dire.

Les garçons n’avaient pas encore bougés. Ils se tenaient encore dos-à-dos. Et sans même s’en apercevoir leurs mains, libres de leur baguette, se trouvèrent. Quand ils s’en rendirent finalement compte, ils cessèrent de se toucher. Après tout, ils étaient entourés de monde. Ils se retournèrent, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, les garçons, je pense que c’était un duel époustouflant, dit Lupin. Une excellente démonstration pour achever le cours… Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, et à Lundi ! … Et, Harry, puis-je te parler un instant, s’il te plait.

Tous les étudiants quittèrent la Cour à ces mots. Tous, excepté Harry. Et Tom, bien sûr…

\- Harry, c’était très impressionnant !

Le garçon ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Les compliments étaient si rares ces derniers temps…

\- Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que vous êtes très puissants ensemble. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde contre quelque chose : ne recommencez pas de duel tous les deux. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver mais étant donné ce qui s’est produit un peu plus tôt, je pense que ce serait mieux…

Harry hocha la tête même s’il ne comprenait pas la raison. Néanmoins, il avait confiance en Remus et il était prêt à l’écouter.

Après cela, Harry rejoignit Tom qui semblait perplexe. Harry bougea la tête vaguement : il ne pouvait pas tellement expliquer à Tom quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Ils marchèrent dans le château en silence.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda soudainement Tom alors qu’ils étaient proches de la Grande Salle.

\- Pas particulièrement… répondit Harry.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer ton dortoir…

Harry regarda son ami, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- D’accord… Faisons cela.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait nerveux à cette idée… Son lit était son intimité. Et même s’il souhaitait que Tom devienne une part de son intimité, c’était quelque chose de troublant… De plus, il craignait les réactions des Gryffondor s’ils voyaient Tom dans leur tour. Malgré cela, Harry était content de se retrouver avec Tom. Finalement, ils atteignirent le dortoir sans rencontrer quiconque.

\- Wow… C’est sacrément rouge… dit Tom avec un sifflement.

\- Oui, je sais… Je dois avouer que c’est une des raisons pour laquelle je préfère venir dans ta chambre… Je ne peux pas dire que cette couleur me rend malade… Mais le vert est bien plus apaisant !

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Je trouvais seulement injuste de ne pas pouvoir t’imaginer dans ton … dortoir !

Tom avait failli dire ‘lit’. Heureusement, il s’était arrêté à temps… Harry rougit néanmoins.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup au tien. Même dortoir, même malle, même lit…

Les garçons s’assirent. Tom posa sa main sur la couverture.

\- Le même mais avec ton odeur…

Harry rougit de nouveau. « Qu’arrivait-il à Tom, aujourd’hui ? »

Harry se tourna vers le garçon, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu le ressens toi aussi ? demanda Tom.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je veux dire, pendant le duel, notre magie était connectée. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti quelque chose de pareil ?

\- Bien sûr que non… C’était incroyable !

\- On les a carrément battu… dit Tom un sourire aux lèvres qu’il ne pouvait cacher.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Oui, ça avait été vraiment drôle.

\- La tête des Professeurs…

\- Et surtout celle de nos très chers camarades… ajouta Tom.

\- On ne devrait pas se réjouir de cela, répliqua Harry un éclat de rire coincé dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! On a réussi un contre-sort. C’est génial… Et on va le refaire, ce week-end.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es bien trop studieux, Tom… Ce week-end, j’ai envie de m’amuser à Pré-au-Lard !

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’on travaille nos cours qu’on ne peut pas s’amuser.

\- C’est vrai, surtout avec toi.

\- De plus, je veux comprendre pourquoi on ne peut pas combattre l’un contre l’autre… On fera quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque après notre cours de Botanique.

\- D’accord, si j’accepte de t’aider, tu peux au moins accepter de te promener à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Tu n’as pas le choix de m’aider, Harry… dit Tom, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vas-y, force-moi…

\- J’aimerais beaucoup… Mais il semble que nous ne soyons pas faits pour combattre… donc si nous ne pouvons pas, il faut que nous trouvions autre chose à faire…

Au départ, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais, tout à coup, il comprit le double sens de ces paroles et il rougit.

\- Bref, ajouta Tom rapidement, je serais très content de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard… J’espère que tu vas me montrer des endroits sympas !

\- Ne t’inquiète pas… J’ai tellement de choses à te montrer !

Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques instants, pas vraiment conscients de la signification de cette dernière phrase. Dans tous les cas, elle était bien plus vraie que ce qu’ils pouvaient imaginer.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 8 : Le Week-end de Toutes les Promesses**


	8. Le Week-End de Toutes les Promesses

**Chapitre 8 : Le Week-End de toutes les Promesses**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, son cou et son dos particulièrement douloureux. Il repositionna sur son nez ses lunettes qui avaient glissées. Alors, il vit le livre. En un éclair, Harry comprit la raison d’être de ses douleurs. Il s’était endormi la tête en avant. Il se releva, en face de lui se trouvait Tom, qui venait lui-même de sortir le nez de son livre, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry regarda autour de lui : où était-il ? Les tons verts, les serpents : c’était la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Mais que faisait-il là ? Harry fronça les sourcils et enfin se rappela : les recherches de Tom, la fermeture de la Bibliothèque, les commentaires des Serpentard au moment où ils étaient arrivés ensemble, le regard noir de Tom qui les avait immédiatement réduits au silence.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- 1h du matin, je suppose, répondit son ami.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt?

\- Ben, quand j’ai vu que tu dormais, c’était déjà trop tard… Alors je t’ai laissé…

Harry hocha la tête tout en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t’allonger sur l’un des canapés, ce sera plus confortable… suggéra Tom.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Imagine que quelqu’un se réveille et me trouve ici, tout seul…

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir… Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué ! Vas-y… Je te surveille.

Harry haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n’avait pas la force de contredire son ami. Il était tellement épuisé. Harry s’allongea sur le canapé en face du feu. Il se sentait vraiment bien mais étrangement, après plusieurs minutes d’essai, il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se contentait de regarder Tom dans l’obscurité de la pièce, une seule lumière illuminant son superbe visage. Manifestement, son ami réalisa qu’Harry le regardait. Car, quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva, ses livres en main. Tom s’assit, sur le sol, juste devant Harry. Grâce à sa présence, le Gryffondor était de nouveau calme et donc apte à s’endormir rapidement.

 

Deux heures plus tard environ, Harry se réveilla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il était seulement heureux. Le visage de Tom se trouvait près du sien, posé sur le canapé. À vrai dire, la main d’Harry caressait les cheveux de Tom. Les yeux de son ami étaient fermés, signe qu’il dormait probablement. Harry se pencha vers lui, et murmura à son oreille :

\- Viens avec moi… tu seras bien mieux !

Tom n’était qu’à demi-conscient, il ne savait donc pas si ce qu’il vivait était un rêve ou bien la stricte vérité. Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose dont il était sûr : son corps était en train de bouger, porté sur le canapé. Harry se rendormit immédiatement, un sourire béat au visage.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons se réveillèrent au même moment, au son de leurs camarades. Il était 9h du matin et manifestement certains Serpentard n’aimaient pas faire la grasse matinée.

\- On devrait y aller… dit Tom dans un soupir.

Clairement, les deux garçons n’étaient pas heureux de briser leur demi-étreinte. Mais ils n’étaient pas non plus prêts à être vus dans cette position.

Encore à moitié endormis, ils rejoignirent donc la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois de plus, être obligés de se séparer juste parce qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit de manger ensemble était étrange et paraissait complètement idiot. Mais, tels de bons garçons, ils renoncèrent. Après cela, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.

À 10h, ils étaient finalement tous les deux prêts à rejoindre Pré-au-lard. Ils passèrent devant le Professeur McGonagall qui vérifiait les autorisations des retardataires. Minerva les laissa passer sans rien dire : Sirius avait déjà signé l’an passé le papier d’Harry et Dumbledore, lui, avait signé celui de Tom, puisqu’il était orphelin. Tout était donc parfaitement en règle.

Ainsi, Harry et Tom marchèrent en direction de Pré-au-lard. Même si la météo était clémente à Poudlard, Harry savait que dans le village, il allait neiger. Bien sûr, il avait prévenu Tom. Mais, alors qu’ils arrivaient, le garçon ne put s’empêcher de montrer son admiration. Ses yeux brillaient tels ceux d’un petit enfant. Harry réalisa que Tom était heureux et qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi beau qu’à cet instant précis.

Le fait est que Pré-au-lard était véritablement impressionnant. Le village, composé de petites maisons était magnifique avec ses neiges éternelles. Harry adorait être ici. Un des seuls endroits où les sorciers pouvaient agir au grand jour, sans cacher qui ils étaient vraiment.

Pendant deux heures, Harry montra à Tom les différents endroits du village qui valaient le coup d’être vus. Ils papillonnèrent de boutique en boutique. C’était tellement agréable. Même s’il n’était pas le genre de garçon à montrer franchement ses émotions, Harry discerna sur le visage de Tom qu’il appréciait ces moments particulièrement. Malheureusement, à partir de 12h30, Pré-au-lard fut soudainement envahi par des dizaines de personne. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient à présent réveillés et apparemment tous ceux qui avaient le droit de venir avaient décidés de se retrouver là. Après tout, c’était le premier week-end au village. Les élèves n’avaient pas encore trop de devoirs à faire. Les entrainements de Quidditch n’avaient pas encore recommencé, de même que pour les autres clubs. Tous étaient donc assez libres de faire ce qu’ils désiraient…

Bien sûr, ce soudain flow de personne n’était pas du goût de Tom et Harry. Rapidement, ils ne se sentirent plus à leurs aises. Heureusement, Harry avait encore une dernière surprise à montrer à Tom…  La meilleure, assurément.

Harry et Tom se trouvaient à un bout de la rue principale quand finalement ils décidèrent de s’en aller :

\- J’ai juste une lettre à poster, dit Harry, j’ai complètement oublié tout à l’heure.

\- Okay… Je ne suis pas un grand fan des hiboux et puis de toute façon, j’ai une chose ou deux à acheter pour l’école.

\- Très bien dans ce cas on se retrouve dans un quart d’heure, si c’est bon pour toi. J’achèterais quelque chose à manger sur le chemin…

\- Parfait. À tout à l’heure…

Pour être honnête, Tom n’avait rien à acheter pour l’école. Mais il y avait bien un magasin qu’il souhaitait revoir : Derviche & Bang. Et il ne voulait pas qu’Harry voit ce qu’il allait y acheter. Pas pour l’instant, en tout cas.

 

Quand ils se retrouvèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux transportaient des paquets dans leur main. La lettre d’Harry pour Sirius était partie et il avait trouvé tout ce qu’il désirait pour leur repas. Le sourire affiché par Tom était magnifique. Leur matinée avait été parfaite, et leur après-midi s’annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Rien n’aurait pu gâcher leur plaisir. Sauf qu’ils tombèrent sur Malefoy et son trio sur le chemin de la Cabane.

\- Potter ! dit Drago immédiatement. Quelle surprise… Tu traines toujours dans les parages, n’est-ce-pas ? Si Ron avait été là, j’aurai supposé que vous cherchiez la maison de vos rêves. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, aujourd’hui…

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas m’énerver, okay !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que j’entends… Potter serait-il devenu sûr de lui. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que personne ne m’empêche de te fracasser le crâne…

\- Assurément, ton nouvel _ami_ n’est pas du même type que Granger ou Weasley…

\- Est-ce que je t’ai donné la permission de parler de moi, intervint finalement Tom.

Le garçon venait de marcher en direction de Malefoy. Le blond sembla tout à coup très mal à l’aise. Le fait est qu’il avait fait exprès de ne pas prononcer le prénom de Tom. Il ne souhaitait pas le provoquer. Il aurait préféré voir Harry, seul… Drago baissa la tête légèrement. Les paroles de Tom semblaient si dures, comme si elles étaient l’ordre d’un supérieur… Et Drago ne pouvait s’empêcher de se soumettre. Pour un moment, en tout cas. Car, il se souvint qu’il était un Malefoy et que personne ne pouvait lui parler de cette façon. Et surtout pas devant ses amis, et Harry.

\- Je ne t’ai pas parlé Tom, okay !

Tom se rapprocha davantage, jusqu’à ce que son visage ne soit qu’à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Tout à coup, Harry craignit de voir Tom embrasser le blond… Mais, il secoua la tête. « Il pouvait être si stupide parfois… »

\- Tais-toi Malefoy. Maintenant… Ferme cette petite bouche que tu crois si habile… Je peux voir dans ta tête que tu sais que tu me dois le respect. Et je te le dis : montre un peu de respect à Harry également. Ou tu vas le regretter. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de jeter des menaces en l’air. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je t’ai laissé tranquille. Mais, si tu continues à agir de la sorte, tu vas me voir en colère. Et ce n’est pas ce que tu souhaites, n’est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Malefoy étaient à présent remplis de peur.

\- N’est-ce pas ? demanda Tom de nouveau de sa voix la plus sombre, la plus froide, ses mots aussi corrosifs que du poison.

\- Non, … monsieur.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. La prochaine fois que tu attaques Harry en ma présence, je te ferais supplier pour son indulgence, à genou, devant lui…

Alors, Tom vit dans l’esprit de Drago, quelque chose qu’il n’était pas sensé voir, quelque chose qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais voir là… Après un moment de surprise, il reprit contenance.

\- Maintenant, pars…

L’ordre final de Tom. Et Drago obéit immédiatement, suivi par ses acolytes.

Après cela, Harry se rapprocha de Tom. Il savait que le garçon n’était pas prêt à se retourner. Harry ne put s’empêcher de toucher le bras de son ami.

\- Tu trembles, murmura-t-il. Viens, je connais un endroit où on sera mieux…

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Tom étaient assis dans une pièce vide de la Cabane Hurlante. Harry avait choisi une pièce contenant une cheminée, afin de lancer un sortilège de feu. Finalement, après quelques minutes, ils furent suffisamment réchauffés pour abandonner leurs capes et leurs robes. Les garçons étaient toujours silencieux. Tom n’avait rien dit à propos du fait qu’Harry connaissait un moyen de pénétrer dans la Cabane ou qu’il semblait connaître l’endroit comme sa poche. Non, le fait est qu’il était toujours en état de choc. Pas à cause de ce qui s’était passé avec Malefoy, pas à cause de la menace qu’il avait lancée. Il était complètement sérieux. Non, la raison était plus simple. Ce qu’il avait vu dans l’esprit de Drago l’avait perturbé. Un simple flash et néanmoins tellement de choses à déduire…

Harry sortit la nourriture de ses sacs et ils mangèrent en silence. Il ne savait que faire pour réconforter Tom. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l’ennuyait de toute façon. Après avoir réfléchi, il fit la seule chose qui à son avis pouvait l’aider. Il fit apparaître son Patronus. Son cerf ne vint même pas le voir, il se tourna instantanément vers Tom. Au moins, son cerf pouvait faire ce qu’Harry souhaitait, c’est-à-dire, toucher Tom.

Sans même vraiment y réfléchir, Tom commença à caresser le Patronus. Cela semblait si naturel comme s’il le faisait depuis toujours. Finalement, Tom se sentit suffisamment bien pour regarder Harry… Le garçon lui sourit en guise de soutien.

Puis, Tom se remit enfin à parler. Le fait est qu’il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Harry. Mais rien à voir avec ce qui venait juste d’arriver. C’était plus facile de parler d’autre chose et Harry le comprenait aisément.

\- Les livres que j’ai empruntés hier à la Bibliothèque étaient plus qu’intéressants. Je n’ai rien trouvé de probant au sujet de notre lien mais j’ai découvert quelque chose de captivant, à propos d’une sorte de magie, plutôt rare. Ce n’était qu’une petite partie dans l’un des livres donc je ne sais même pas si cette magie porte un nom, ou si ce n’est qu’une légende…

\- Crache le morceau, Tom. Tu fais exprès de me faire attendre…

\- Le principe semble assez simple. La magie que nous avons à l’intérieur de nous est en fait quelque chose que nous pouvons extérioriser, comme un flux visible. Donc en fait, on n’a pas besoin de notre baguette pour l’utiliser et on peut voir la magie de nos propres yeux.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cela ? Tu penses que c’est réel ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas. Le livre qui en parlait était plutôt vague à ce sujet mais ça me semble possible. Peux-tu imaginer cela : pouvoir sortir notre magie de notre corps ? Ça voudrait dire qu’on pourrait voir nos propres magies ! Ça serait génial. En plus, on n’aurait plus à utiliser de baguette…

\- Je ne vois pas comment cela peut être possible. Je croyais que la baguette était justement notre seul moyen de pratiquer la magie.

\- Pourtant, lorsqu’un sorcier est jeune, il peut utiliser la magie qu’il a en lui. Il ne peut pas la contrôler parce que bien sûr il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il fait. Mais, si maintenant on pouvait voir la magie, alors on serait capable de la contrôler. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, je crois… Mais, même si c’était vrai, quelle est la raison pour laquelle personne n’en a jamais parlé ? Et surtout, pourquoi crois-tu que nous pourrions nous y arriver ?

\- Premièrement, comme je l’ai dit, le livre en parlait plus comme une légende, donc peut-être que personne n’a jamais réussi. Et sinon, pourquoi nous ? Eh bien, étant donné ce qui s’est passé hier, je pense qu’il est évident que nous sommes puissants ensemble. Et à mon avis, une nouvelle magie requiert beaucoup de pouvoir… De plus, quand je vois de quoi tu es capable avec ton Patronus, ce que moi-même je peux faire avec lui, je suis sûr qu’il y a quelque chose, là. Je vais continuer mes recherches mais je voulais te demander si peut-être tu souhaitais m’aider.

Le regard de Tom se voulait inquiet. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il était adorable. Harry devait bien admettre qu’en entendant les premiers mots de Tom, il s’était lui-même inquiété que la magie dont il voulait parler, appartienne en fait aux forces obscures. Mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec cela. Et même si c’était le cas, c’était tout de même incroyable… Et Harry ne pouvait lui refuser cela.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t’aider… Tu es plutôt doué pour donner l’eau à la bouche. Maintenant, j’ai envie de tout savoir à ce sujet…

Tom sourit mystérieusement. Pas la peine de préciser qu’il avait oublié (volontairement ou non) de dire à Harry qu’il avait trouvé le livre en question dans la Réserve…

Pendant un certain temps, les deux garçons ne purent parler d’autre chose que de cette nouvelle forme de magie. Ils essayèrent même d’extérioriser leur magie mais c’était difficile de le faire sans savoir exactement le procédé…

Voyant qu’ils n’y arrivaient pas, ils se concentrèrent sur ce qu’ils préféraient faire : jouer avec le Patronus. Harry avait acheté des confiseries chez Honeydukes ; ils s’amusaient donc à se les lancer en tentant d’éviter le cerf. C’était à la fois amusant et délicieux. Puis, lorsque leurs estomacs furent pleins et qu’ils étaient eux-mêmes fatigués, ils s’allongèrent près du feu, côte à côte.

\- Quel est le nom de ton Patronus, demanda soudainement Tom.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait jamais réfléchis à cela.

\- Eh bien… je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de l’appeler, puisque je n’ai qu’à penser pour lui parler, tu vois…

\- Comment je fais, si moi j’ai envie de lui parler ou de l’appeler ?

\- Je n’avais jamais imaginé une telle chose… Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde… Je crois qu’en fait c’est plutôt évident : s’il a la forme d’un cerf, c’est à cause de mon père, donc cela serait probablement James…

\- Mais, ce n’est pas vraiment ton père ! Tu devrais plutôt lui donner un surnom.

\- Dans ce cas, je le baptise Jamie. Et pour toi, ce sera quoi ?

\- Le problème c’est que je ne sais pas faire ce sort…

\- Mais, que sera son nom quand tu y arriveras ?

Tom sourit. Harry était d’un tel optimisme. Tom se plongea dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes, puis il eut une idée.

\- Le nom de ta mère était bien Lily, n’est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Alors, ce serait Lil. Un Patronus n’a pas de genre, je peux donc l’appeler comme je veux. De plus, je n’ai pas de membre de ma famille auquel je pourrais me référer pour lui donner un nom. Et puis de toute façon, puisque nos deux magies semblent aller bien ensemble, je suppose que nos Patronus le seront aussi. Jamie et Lil, c’est parfait.

 

Harry était complètement ébahi. Il ne pouvait réagir. Il n’était même pas encore prêt à comprendre le double sens de cette révélation de Tom. Après tout, Lily et James étaient mariés… Non, Harry ne pouvait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il était coincé avec cette idée que Tom – celui qui était ou serait Voldemort – parlait de sa mère avec affection. Harry se sentait envahi par tout un tas de sentiments qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre réellement.

Tom se tourna vers lui, juste à temps pour voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Tom la sécha de son index.

\- Je suis désolé de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis… murmura-t-il.

Il ne retira pourtant pas son doigt après cela. Il ne le pouvait pas. Petit à petit, il le fit glisser sur le visage d’Harry, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve sa cicatrice… Tom la caressa de bout en bout, et Harry ferma les yeux. C’était trop agréable. « Merlin ! Embrasse-moi, Tom… »

Mais Tom ne le fit pas, même s’il en mourrait d’envie. Non, en réalité, il fit la seule chose qu’Harry aurait préféré éviter avec lui.

\- Tu-sais-qui était un vrai fils de pute…

Harry fronça les sourcils de surprise. Pas à cause du langage utilisé par Tom. Plutôt par son utilisation de la phrase de rigueur chez les sorciers. Mais Harry se souvint tout à coup des paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dites à ce sujet : ‘Ne prononce jamais le nom de Voldemort devant lui’. Harry n’avait même pas demandé pourquoi… Maintenant, il aurait adoré avoir une explication…

Harry regardait Tom profondément. Il n’avait même pas encore répondu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Honnêtement, que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- C’est juste que je ne comprends pas comment quiconque peut faire quelque chose comme ça… Je veux dire, je sais que je serais capable de tuer quelqu’un si je le devais. Mais, pas une personne innocente… Je ne pourrais pas.

« Crois-moi, c’est exactement ce que je me demande : comment tu as pu faire quelque chose comme ça ! » pensa Harry.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler. Ce n’est pas comme si moi j’avais envie de parler de l’orphelinat, de l’hôpital ou du fait que mes parents m’ont abandonné… Je comprends très bien.

Harry et Tom se fixèrent longuement. C’était la première fois que Tom disait quelque chose de pareille, quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Même si Harry savait qu’il possédait quelques faux souvenirs, ses sentiments à propos du fait d’être un orphelin étaient réels… Harry attrapa la main de Tom. C’était un geste devenu naturel entre eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire ensuite mais son ami semblait apaisé.

\- Harry… dit-il d’une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, Tom.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’un jour quelqu’un m’aimera ?

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Tom ?

\- Si mes parents ne m’aimaient pas, comment est-ce possible que qui que ce soit m’aime ?

Et alors, Tom commença à pleurer. Bien sûr, Harry le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Tom, je ne te connais que depuis une semaine et j’ai déjà beaucoup d’affection pour toi, murmura-t-il dans l’oreille de son ami.

\- L’affection n’est pas la même chose que l’amour, dit Tom entre deux sanglots.

\- _Je t’aime… vraiment beaucoup_ , murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Tom mit un terme à leur étreinte une seconde afin de regarder Harry. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux voir sur ton visage que tu dis la vérité. Tu m’aimes vraiment comme un ami. Ça signifie tellement pour moi, Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas contredire Tom. Après tout, il avait ajouté les deux derniers mots car ce n’était pas le bon moment, car il n’était pas encore prêt à confesser les sentiments qu’il voyait grandir en lui. De plus, il n’avait pas encore décidé si oui ou non, c’était une bonne chose. Le fait est qu’il passait tout son temps avec Tom, ce qui ne l’aidait pas à voir clairement. Harry savait qu’il devrait réussir à comprendre ses sentiments avant que quoi que ce soit arrive. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais, pour le moment, il n’avait qu’une envie : tenir Tom dans ses bras.

\- Merci Harry, d’être un si bon ami… Je ferais de mon mieux pour être aussi bon que toi !

« Tu l’es déjà » pensa Harry.

Alors, Tom lança son sortilège préféré. Après cela, les garçons restèrent silencieux, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, et petit à petit, ils s’endormirent. Ils n’avaient pas suffisamment dormis la nuit précédente, ils étaient donc épuisés. Être allongé auprès du feu, sur leur cape, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, était de plus tellement agréable, que se laisser aller à leur sommeil n’était qu’une question de temps.

Malgré leur endormissement évident, les deux sortilèges qu’ils avaient lancés, à savoir le ciel et le Patronus restèrent apparent. En fait, leurs magies étaient si puissantes lorsqu’ils étaient ensembles, lorsqu’ils se touchaient, qu’elles pouvaient continuer à vivre sans la conscience de leurs propriétaires.

 

Tom et Harry dormirent tellement bien que lorsqu’ils s’éveillèrent finalement, le soleil était déjà couché depuis un long moment. Ainsi, non seulement ils avaient loupé l’heure de retour de Pré-au-lard, mais ils avaient aussi provoqués une alerte à Poudlard. Tous les élèves avaient été contrôlés dans les différents dortoirs. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait pas prendre cela à la légère mais il ne parvenait pas à être réellement inquiet. Il connaissait Harry. Le garçon était doué pour partir à l’aventure. Ainsi, il préféra donc attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre…

Dans la Cabane, Harry et Tom ne purent s’empêcher de sourire en voyant l’heure.

\- Putain ! dit Harry. On va encore se prendre une retenue, c’est sûr…

\- Peut-être n’ont-ils pas vu que nous étions absents.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus. McGonagall est très strict quand il s’agit de l’organisation et du règlement. Je suis sûr qu’elle est en train de nous attendre à la grille du château !

Alors qu’ils imaginaient le Professeur, les deux garçons rigolèrent.

\- Je pense qu’on devrait y aller maintenant… Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! dit Harry sagement.

\- Sauf que je n’ai pas envie de partir…

\- Moi non plus ! Mais plus longtemps on attendra, plus elle sera dure avec nous.

\- Si tu le dis… Promets-moi qu’on reviendra ici le plus tôt possible.

Harry sourit légèrement. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux.

\- C’est d’accord ! dit-il.

Après cela, les garçons quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante. Harry aurait adoré montrer à Tom le passage jusqu’au Saule Cogneur mais comme il le savait très bien, il avait été fermé pendant sa troisième année. Ils furent donc obligés de repasser par Pré-au-lard pour rentrer à Poudlard.

 

Comme ils s’y attendaient, quand Harry et Tom arrivèrent dans l’enceinte du château, McGonagall était là. Et elle semblait très en colère. Le fait est qu’elle l’était.

Le soleil s’élevait progressivement sur la démarche nonchalante des deux garçons. À vrai dire, ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qui allait se passer. Quand il était un peu plus jeune, Harry n’aurait pas agi de cette manière. Mais depuis l’an passé, et encore plus depuis qu’il avait rencontré Tom, il savait que les Professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire de vraiment dommageable contre lui. Le seul qui en était réellement capable, marchait justement à ses côtés. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec leur magie.

Puis, Harry vit derrière McGonagall, l’ombre du Professeur Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il allait devoir s’occuper de lui… Quelle journée ! Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l’offre de Tom et ne jamais revenir ici. Mais ce n’était pas possible, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis vraiment déçue par votre comportement, les garçons, dit le Professeur McGonagall aussitôt qu’ils arrivèrent à côté d’elle. Cette fois-ci, je ne veux même pas entendre la raison de votre disparition. Aucune excuse ne sera suffisante. Vos autorisations pour Pré-au-lard sont annulées pour le moment. Je ne vais pas vous retirer de points car ce serait injuste que vos camarades payent pour votre indifférence des règles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver un moyen de vous punir… avec des retenues par exemple. Un jour tous les week-ends pendant les prochains mois.

 

Harry allait rétorquer mais McGonagall l’en empêcha.

\- Oui, Potter, je sais que vous avez vos entraînements de Quidditch. Ce sera donc les autres jours. Même si je devrais vous empêcher de jouer à ce jeu que vous aimez tant…

\- _Sauf que vous ne voulez pas que votre équipe perde_  ! murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Tom réprima un sourire.

\- Qu’avez-vous dit Potter ?

\- Rien, répondit Harry d’une voix sombre.

\- Ne jouez pas ce jeu avec moi, Potter. Peut-être souhaitez-vous impressionner votre ami, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ni d’ailleurs avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il veut vous parler. Alors, allez-y. Et je ne veux plus vous voir de toute la journée…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rejoins-moi dans la Grande Salle, dit-il à Tom.

Puis, il marcha en direction du Directeur.

Harry soupira. Il savait qu’il avait été injuste avec le Professeur McGonagall. Elle était seulement inquiète, après tout. Mais il en avait assez de laisser les sentiments d’autrui passer avant les siens. Et puis, il était énervé. Il voulait être libre et tout à coup, il venait de comprendre qu’être à Poudlard ne lui donnait pas la liberté à laquelle il s’attendait.

\- Tu n’en as plus que pour trois ans… Ce ne sera pas trop long. Et puis, je demanderais au Professeur McGonagall de mettre un terme à votre interdiction de sortir aussi vite que possible. Tant que ça reste raisonnable.

Harry était si plongé dans ses pensées qu’il ne s’était pas aperçu que Dumbledore avait glissé dans son esprit.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes. Puis, enfin, Harry commença à parler.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce n’est pas très grave. Je suis conscient que je t’en demande beaucoup. C’est normal que parfois tu pètes les plombs, comme disent les jeunes.

Harry sourit. Il n’était même pas inquiet à l’idée de discuter avec Dumbledore. Il ne l’avait pas remarqué mais depuis que le Directeur lui avait assigné sa mission, il considérait l’homme comme un égal… Cette pensée était légèrement dérangeante mais c’était la vérité.

\- Alors, comment se passe ta mission ? Comment va Tom ? Et plus que tout, comment vas-tu ?

\- Tout va bien, je pense.

\- Comment trouves-tu Tom ?

\- Gentil.

\- Est-ce qu’il pose des questions à propos de son passé ?

\- Non.

\- Fait-il des progrès ?

\- Oui, je crois…

Dumbledore n’était pas particulièrement surpris de la réticence d’Harry à l’idée de parler. Le garçon avait toujours été discret à propos de son intimité. Et, même si Dumbledore ne le comprenait pas vraiment : Tom était devenu, de bien des manières, l’intimité d’Harry.

\- On est ami, décida-t-il finalement de dire. Nous avons tellement en commun.

\- J’étais inquiet à ce sujet, répondit le Directeur mystérieusement. N’oublie pas, Harry, que c’est le lien entre vous deux, entre Voldemort et toi qui crée tous ces points communs. Rien de plus. Tu dois être prudent. Je sais que je t’ai demandé de ne pas être suspicieux à son égard, d’agir normalement avec lui. Mais, tu ne peux pas non plus t’enterrer dans une amitié avec lui. De plus, parler d’une amitié dès maintenant est un peu précipité. Tu dois te protéger, Harry. Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se produire. Tu dois être prêt à toutes éventualités. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Harry acquiesça, même s’il n’aimait pas vraiment le son des paroles de Dumbledore. Heureusement, le Directeur ne se rendit pas compte qu’il était en train de parler de quelque chose de bien plus profond qu’une simple amitié. Hélas, toutes les peurs qu’Harry pouvait avoir, trouvaient une résonnance dans l’avertissement de Dumbledore.

 

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort devant lui ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Cela pourrait lui donner de mauvaises idées ou bien ramener les mauvais souvenirs… Je ne désire aucun des deux !

Bien sûr, la vraie raison était bien plus complexe mais le mystérieux Directeur se garda bien de le dire.

\- Je vais te laisser partir sans d’autre punition. Peut-être est-ce une erreur mais je ne veux pas te surcharger…

En un sourire, Dumbledore disparut, laissant Harry complètement bouleversé. Ce que le Directeur n’avait pas compris était que n’importe quelle punition aurait été préférable au trou qu’il venait de créer par ses paroles dans la poitrine d’Harry… Dumbledore ne l’avait pas saisi : mais il venait de persuader Harry de ne pas laisser ses sentiments pour Tom prendre le pas sur tout le reste, et donc bien sûr, de ne pas aller plus loin avec lui. Ou en tout cas, de ne pas essayer de savoir s’il y avait une quelconque possibilité. C’était tellement dommage, car dans la Cabane, Harry avait ressenti (en tout cas cru) que ce qu’ils vivaient était bel et bien réel ; ce qu’il ressentait, ce que Tom ressentait probablement aussi. Mais à présent, tous ses espoirs étaient remis en cause. Comme n’importe quel adolescent de son âge, Harry était perdu dans ses sentiments. Et entre Tom et lui, il était celui qui était supposé avoir le plus d’expérience. Car, une chose était certaine : malgré tout ce que Tom pouvait ressentir, malgré tout ce qu’il commençait à désirer, malgré tout ce qu’il avait ressenti dans la Cabane et toutes les possibilités que cela avait engendré, il n’était pas capable de faire le premier pas. Quel dommage !

 

Quand Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, il vit immédiatement que Tom était déjà assis à sa table. Peut-être à cause de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, ou peut-être tout simplement car c’était dans son tempérament, Harry ne put supporter de rester éloigné de Tom à cet instant, seulement à cause d’une règle stupide. Harry en avait marre de faire ce que les autres attendaient de lui. De toute façon, cela ne semblait pas marcher particulièrement bien. Alors, qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre… Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait. Puisqu’il n’y avait quasiment personne dans la Grande Salle, Harry osa retrouver Tom à sa table et il s’assit à ses côtés. Pas de tremblements de terre. Rien ne se produisit. À part peut-être l’étrange air sur le visage de Tom.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry. Tu crois que j’ai peur de ce qu’ils peuvent me dire ?

Il montra du doigt la table des Professeurs.

\- Quel mauvais garçon… répondit Tom avec un sourire.

 

\- Ne dis pas que tu n’aimes pas cela…

Alors, les deux garçons rigolèrent.

\- J’espère que tu n’es pas trop déçu à propos de Pré-au-lard, dit Tom après un moment.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot… répondit Harry, mystérieusement.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard…

Tom fit la moue mais Harry n’abandonna pas.

\- Ce n’est pas sûr ici…

Tom était de plus en plus intéressé.

\- On peut passer le petit déjeuner…

\- Non, j’ai trop faim.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demande où tu mets toute la nourriture que tu avales. Tu as toujours faim. Je comprends pourquoi je suis maigre, mais toi…

Harry rougit légèrement.

\- C’est dans mes gènes…

\- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de manger, Monsieur j’ai de bon gènes, je veux savoir ce que tu mijotes.

 

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire. Après cela, ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Quand le reste des élèves de Poudlard arriva dans la Grande Salle, Tom et Harry avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner et ils étaient partis depuis longtemps. Ils patientaient dans le Hall d’Entrée, à leur endroit préféré. Quand Harry vit le dernier garçon de son dortoir passer, il attrapa Tom par le bras et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Tour des Gryffondor, il y avait quelques personnes présentes qui ne firent heureusement pas attention à eux. Ainsi, Tom et Harry purent rejoindre le dortoir facilement. Tom avait proposé à Harry d’aller dans sa propre chambre, mais, pour une raison inconnue, son ami n’avait pas voulu. Ce qu’il souhaitait montrer à Tom se trouvait après tout dans sa malle.

Tom s’assit immédiatement sur le lit d’Harry. Enfin, il était plus affalé qu’autre chose. Harry sourit à cette vue.

\- Allez, Harry… J’attends !

\- Tu te souviens de ce que le Professeur McGonagall a dit à propos de Pré-au-lard. Et si je te dis que j’ai un moyen pour y aller…

Harry haussa plusieurs fois ses sourcils.

\- Harry, crache le morceau… Ça t’amuse de me faire attendre…

Harry rigola. Puis, il sortit la cape qu’il cachait derrière son dos.

\- Tada !

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est… ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il enfila la cape et disparu immédiatement.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin… C’est incroyable, Harry. Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas montrée plus tôt ?

Harry rigola.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour mieux te connaître avant que je puisse te dire tous mes secrets…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vais pas être capable de m’en remettre… Est-ce que tu sais que je suis complètement obsédé par le Sortilège d’Invisibilité ? J’ai essayé de lancer ce sort depuis que je suis un petit garçon…

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Juste parce que j’ai toujours souhaité pouvoir disparaître facilement, dès que je le voudrais…

\- Et tu n’as jamais réussi à le lancer ?

\- Non, jamais. C’est assez difficile, tu sais. Seuls quelques sorciers en sont capables… Mais je suis sûr qu’un jour j’y parviendrais…

\- Si quelqu’un en est capable, c’est bien toi… Mais pour le moment, nous avons la cape.

\- Comment l’as-tu eue ?

\- C’était un cadeau de mon père…

Harry donna la cape à Tom puis s’assit en face de lui sur le lit. Tom joua quelques instants avec la cape mais tout à coup, fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que c’est déjà un début mais je suis quasiment sûr que nous ne pouvons pas passer les défenses magiques des grilles du château avec la cape sans se faire remarquer…

\- J’ai aussi quelque chose pour ça…

Harry se pencha vers Tom, presque allongé sur lui. Tom était stupéfait. Harry savait que jouer ce genre de jeu n’était en rien une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s’en empêcher.

\- J’ai juste quelque chose à attraper dans ma table de chevet… informa Harry.

Tom hocha la tête et sourit alors que le corps d’Harry était si proche du sien. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son ami et c’était tout ce qu’il y a de plus merveilleux. Malheureusement, le quasi contact s’arrêta trop rapidement.

Harry tenait un bout de papier vierge dans ses mains.

\- Voici la Carte du Maraudeur.

 

\- Il n’y a rien dessus !

\- Merlin ! Tu es tellement impatient…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Alors, Harry prit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Harry regarda Tom au moment où les points commencèrent à apparaître. Le garçon était impressionné. Oui, Harry avait réussi à faire son effet. Mais, alors, tout à coup, il vit le lieu où ils se trouvaient sur la carte. « Merde » pensa-t-il. Il avait complétement oublié le nom de Tom. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide parfois ? De toute façon, le mal était déjà fait. Tom avait déjà vu son nom sur le papier…

Harry regarda le visage de son ami avec anxiété. Mais il ne discerna rien de spécial dessus. Perplexe, Harry regarda lui-même la carte. Alors, il le vit : Tom GAUNT. Harry se souvint de ce que Sirius lui avait dit : « la carte ne peut mentir ». Harry était abasourdi. Aussi abasourdi que Tom était amusé. Mais il était également soulagé. Sans même y penser et seulement pour impressionner son ami, il avait presque fichu en l’air le plan de Dumbledore.

\- Harry, c’est incroyable… Où as-tu eu cette carte ?

\- C’est un cadeau des frères de Ron.

\- Tu es pleins de surprise, Harry, tu sais cela.

Harry rigola.

\- Ainsi, tu peux voir tout le monde et toutes les pièces de Poudlard ? demanda Tom.

\- C’est l’idée, en effet.

\- Donc tu peux espionner quiconque… C’est un objet puissant dans les mains d’un sorcier tout aussi puissant…

\- Peu importe, c’est surtout très pratique… La carte montre aussi les passages secrets vers Pré-au-lard.

Ça m’a pas mal aidé ces dernières années…

\- Je suis content que tu aies décidé de partager cela avec moi… Je pense que tu avais totalement raison tout à l’heure. Grâce à ça et à la cape, on va bien s’amuser…

Harry regarda Tom, pour voir ce qui se passait dans ses yeux. Rien d’inquiétant, juste l’espoir de futurs amusements. Harry sourit, et Tom l’imita. Et juste comme ça, ils furent de nouveau plongés dans l’un de ces moments où ils ne pouvaient cesser de se dévisager. Un regard qui aurait pu les conduire à quelque chose de plus important… s’ils n’avaient pas été interrompus… comme à chaque fois !

 

\- Je pensais bien que je te trouverais là, Harry ! dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils avaient oublié de bloquer la porte…

\- Où étais-tu la nuit dernière, Harry ?

Harry n’eut même pas le temps de répondre. Ron marchait dans sa direction. De l’endroit où il se trouvait, Ron n’avait pas encore vu Tom. Mais dès qu’il l’aperçut, il s’exclama :

\- Putain, Tom. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Tom ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ron possédait un langage très fleuri…

\- Je l’ai invité là, évidemment, répondit Harry, pas spécialement heureux de l’interruption.

\- Alors, où étais-tu ? demanda Ron, de nouveau.

\- Pré-au-lard, répondit Tom.

\- De nuit ?

\- Oui, on a loupé l’heure…

\- C’est génial. Je veux que vous me racontiez tout. Sur le chemin du village si vous venez maintenant.

\- Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas, dit finalement Harry. McGonagall a suspendu nos autorisations…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a contre vous deux… Ce n’est pas très grave. On est déjà allé à Pré-au-lard, hier. Hermione m’attend mais je suis sûr qu’elle sera contente de passer la journée à Poudlard avec vous deux. On a à peine eu le temps de se voir cette semaine…

Harry se tourna vers Tom, afin de discuter mentalement avec lui. Tom acquiesça rapidement. De toute façon, Harry savait que c’était probablement la meilleure des idées. S’il voulait suivre les conseils de Dumbledore, mieux valait qu’ils évitent de passer trop de temps, seuls, sur un lit… Si Ron n’était pas arrivé, ils se seraient déjà embrassés à présent… Et cela aurait une énorme erreur, n’est-ce-pas ????

 

\- Okay, dit Harry. Ça va être sympa.

\- Génial ! Je vais avertir Hermione. On se retrouve dans le Parc ?

\- Parfait, répondit Harry.

Et sur ces mots, Ron partit.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry immédiatement à Tom.

\- Ne le sois pas. Le fait est que j’ai envie de mieux te connaître. Et je pense que passer du temps avec tes amis est un bon moyen.

\- Espérons qu’ils ne te diront pas des choses bizarres à mon sujet, dans ce cas…

\- Si Ron parle autant que la dernière fois, je pense que ça va être génial…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pratiquement oublié.

\- Dépêche-toi avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu regrettes… dit Harry.

\- Jamais !

Ils quittèrent tout de même le dortoir.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis s’assirent en face du lac sous un arbre. Hermione était en effet très heureuse de pouvoir voir les garçons. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Tom. Mais, au même moment, Tom vit dans l’esprit de Ron quelque chose qu’il essayait de cacher sur son visage : le même sentiment que le Serpentard. « Pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être amoureux de la même fille » pensa Tom.

\- Alors, Harry, dit Hermione, raconte-nous tout à propos de ta nouvelle transgression des règles de la nuit dernière.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cause de l’expression contrariée de sa meilleure amie.

Pendant un très long moment, Harry leur parla du jour précédent. Tom n’était pas vraiment le type de personne qui aimait parler s’il n’y était pas obligé. Il ajouta donc seulement quelques commentaires tout au long du récit d’Harry.

Après cela, ils parlèrent de leur première semaine de cours, puis finalement de leur classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Savez-vous la raison pour laquelle il y a eu tant d’enseignants au long des années ? demanda subitement Tom.

\- C’est à cause du sort lancé par… commença Hermione.

\- Tu-sais-qui, la coupa Harry.

Hermione regarda son ami, perplexe.

\- Mais… elle murmura.

En seulement un coup d’œil, Harry lui fit comprendre de se taire. Et c’est ce qu’elle fit, même si elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après cela, ils continuèrent sur d’autres sujets et ils passèrent ainsi une excellente après-midi. À 18h, ils mangèrent dans la Grande Salle. Comme ils étaient quasiment seuls étant donné l’heure, Harry invita Tom à leur table. Et même si c’était de nouveau une transgression aux règles, Hermione laissa faire. Après tout, elle connaissait la raison profonde pour laquelle Harry souhaitait que Tom reste avec eux.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après quelques nouvelles discussions dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, ils décidèrent qu’il était l’heure d’aller se coucher.

Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry partit avec Tom. Mais, Hermione donna un alibi à son ami : « il est son guide, il se doit donc de l’accompagner. » Ron haussa les épaules. Les explications d’Hermione étaient toujours suffisantes pour lui.

 

\- C’était une merveilleuse journée ! dit Tom devant l’entrée du cachot. Tes amis sont en fait très sympas…

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… Tu sembles t’entendre vraiment bien avec Hermione… demanda Tom malicieusement.

 

\- Oui, complètement. Je sais que parfois elle peut être casse pied. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment m’arrêter sur ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle me comprend parfaitement. Elle est merveilleuse. Je suis sûr que tu vas l’aimer de plus en plus !

Sans même s’en rendre compte, Harry tomba dans le piège. Et Tom fut très déçu de la réponse… Pourquoi avait-il dû demander ? Non, mais franchement…

\- Je sais qu’ils ont décidé d’aller se coucher mais est-ce que tu veux rentrer un peu ? demanda Tom après un moment.

\- J’adorerais mais je meurs d’envie d’aller me coucher… Et demain, j’ai mon premier entrainement de Quidditch ; une longue journée en perspective !

\- Quidditch… J’avais oublié…

Tom semblait ennuyé à l’idée.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir ? demanda Harry qui n’avait rien remarqué. C’était rare mais il était en fait vraiment fatigué.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, tu es avec moi !

Apparemment, Tom aimait le son de cette phrase. Il adressa à Harry un vrai sourire avant de pénétrer dans le cachot.

\- À demain, dit-il avant de disparaître.

 

Quand Harry revint dans la Salle Commune, Hermione l’attendait mais il n’y avait aucun signe de Ron. Dès qu’il la vit, Harry sut pourquoi elle était là. Voldemort. Oui, Hermione pouvait être irritante parfois. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis affreusement épuisé, Hermione. Alors, pas ce soir. De plus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors, ne me pose pas de questions.

Puis, Harry sauta dans les escaliers. Hermione ne dit rien mais bien sûr l’attitude de son ami la rendit encore plus suspicieuse et curieuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà… C’était décidé, le lendemain, elle allait faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque.

 

Harry tomba sur son lit, ses vêtements toujours sur lui. Oui, c’était un peu dégoutant. Sa dernière douche datait du Samedi matin mais c’était juste impossible qu’il les enlève pour la nuit. Bien sûr, il était fatigué. Mais ce n’était pas la raison principale. L’odeur de Tom imprégnait chaque millimètre carrée de son uniforme : la promesse d’une excellente nuit.

Alors qu’il posait sa tête sur son oreiller, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur en-dessous. Il le souleva et y découvrit un carnet noir. Il n’y avait rien d’écrit dessus. Harry ouvrit le petit livre.

Alors, il reconnut l’écriture appliquée de Tom :

«  _Harry,_

_J’ai trouvé ceci à Pré-au-lard et j’ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire. J’ai le même en ma possession. Ces deux carnets sont liés. Donc si tu souhaites me parler à un moment où nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu dois seulement écrire et j’aurais le message. La couleur du carnet change et il se réchauffe quand tu en as un._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai eu cette idée mais je me demandais ce qui se passerai si un jour nous n’étions pas ensemble mais que nous avions besoin l’un de l’autre… Mon don de voyant peut-être…_

_Si tu penses que c’est une bonne idée, utilise-le…_

_Tom._  »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire profondément. C’était quelque chose : Tom l’aimait suffisamment pour avoir envie de parler avec lui à n’importe quel moment. Bien sûr, le carnet lui rappelait un peu le journal de Tom Jedusor mais il préféra oublier ce point. Il était bien trop heureux à propos du cadeau.

Immédiatement, il attrapa une plume dans sa table de chevet. Puis, il écrivit :

\- _Merci, Tom. J’avais déjà passé un excellent week-end en ta compagnie mais tu l’as fini de la meilleure des manières …_

 

\- _Je t’en prie, Harry_ , répondit Tom immédiatement. _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré… Je n’avais personne, mais maintenant…_

Tom cessa d’écrire. Il ne savait comment finir cette phrase.

\- _Mais maintenant, on s’est trouvé…_ écrivit Harry. _Je comprends. Complètement._

\- _Bonne nuit, Harry_.

\- _Bonne nuit, Tom_.

Harry ferma le carnet en imaginant que Tom faisait la même chose au même moment. Tom. Son corps. Ses lèvres. Harry ferma ses yeux alors que sa main se dirigeait lentement et inexorablement vers son entrejambe. Il savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. D’un mouvement de sa baguette, il murmura « Assurdiato ». Maintenant, il était prêt à se plonger dans un rêve dont l’unique sujet serait Tom. Enfin, Tom et lui. Un rêve intense où il pourrait gémir aussi longtemps qu’il le voulait…

 

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 9 : Le Garçon au Balai Contre le Lanceur de Sorts**


	9. Le Garçon au Balai Contre le Lanceur de Sorts

**Chapitre 9 : Le Garçon au Balai contre le Lanceur de Sort**

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, incapable de cacher sa joie. Tom et lui marchaient en direction du Terrain de Quidditch. Enfin, Harry allait recommencer à jouer à son sport favori. Après cette longue journée d’école, c’était mieux que quoique ce soit d’autre. Enfin, peut-être…

\- Tu sembles tellement heureux, dit Tom qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder continuellement son ami.

\- Le Quidditch m’a tellement manqué. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion de jouer l’année dernière à cause du tournoi et encore moins cet été. Alors oui, c’est vrai que je suis heureux !

\- Pourquoi n’as-tu pas pu cet été?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas vraiment le genre de personne qui aime le mot sorcier. Donc, pas la peine d’aborder le sujet du Quidditch !

Bien sûr, c’était un mensonge. Enfin, pas entièrement, mais, de toute façon, il n’avait pas le droit de dire à Tom quoi que ce soit à propos de son parrain. C’était donc le plus petit mensonge avec lequel il pouvait s’en sortir.

\- Est-ce que tu es bon ? demanda Tom après un moment.

\- Tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi-même dans quelques instants ! dit Harry avec un large sourire.

\- Où est-ce que je m’assois ?

\- Dans les gradins… Je vais enfiler mon équipement et je te rejoins là-bas. Mets-toi dans les premiers rangs …

 

Quand Harry sortit finalement des vestiaires, sur son balai, il n’aurait pu se sentir plus heureux. Il grimpa dans les airs, droit devant lui, aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Le vent dans ses cheveux était probablement la sensation qu’il aimait le plus lorsqu’il était sur son Éclair de Feu. Ce sentiment de liberté. C’était juste incroyable. Harry souriait, seul dans les airs. Après être arrivé finalement au point le plus haut qu’il pouvait raisonnablement atteindre, il descendit en piqué jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve Tom. Son ami écarquillait les yeux. Il était abasourdi par la première manœuvre d’Harry.

\- Alors, de quoi j’ai l’air ? demanda le garçon, les bras écartés.

Tom regarda Harry d’un air profond. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Évidemment, il n’allait pas dire ‘plus beau que jamais’ … Mais, il eut finalement une idée :

\- Dans ton élément…

\- Je le suis ! J’espère juste que tu ne vas pas trop t’ennuyer…

\- Ca dépend de toi…

\- Comment cela ?

\- À toi de rendre le spectacle intéressant !

Harry répondit à la taquinerie de Tom par un sourire.

\- C’est exactement ce que je vais faire…

Harry regarda en direction du sol : un groupe de personne était déjà arrivé. Parmi eux, se trouvait Ron qui semblait particulièrement stressé. Angelina Johnson était là également, le nouveau capitaine de l’équipe. À ce moment précis, elle siffla à l’attention de tout le monde, signifiant que les tests allaient commencer.

\- Okay, je reviens dès que je peux… dit Harry.

\- Bonne chance !

\- Essaye de suivre ma trainée…

Harry atterrit à l’écart de la foule qui se trouvait sur le terrain. Angelina vint à sa rencontre, seule.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? dit-elle en pointant Tom du doigt. Tu sais que c’est un Serpentard ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, que je le sais. Tu te rappelles… Je suis son guide !

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? C’est un entrainement privé …

\- Premièrement, Angelina, ce n’est qu’un test et non un entrainement. Deuxièmement, il ne fait pas partie de l’équipe de Serpentard. Et laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, soit il reste, soit c’est moi qui part.

\- Ne le prends pas de cette manière, Harry. Bien sûr qu’il peut rester puisque c’est si gentiment demandé… Allez, viens. Commençons.

Harry se rapprocha de Ron avant qu’Angelina commence son discours d’introduction.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda le garçon brun.

\- Pas vraiment… Ça va être un désastre…

Harry n’eut pas la possibilité de répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas m’étendre dans un long speech, commença Angelina. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose que je souhaite vous dire : je vais choisir les meilleures personnes dans chaque catégorie. Donc, je veux voir tout le monde montrer l’étendue de ses capacités. Commençons avec les gardiens… Tous ceux qui sont intéressés, en piste.

Malheureusement, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de personne. Harry fit un sourire encourageant à Ron mais il n’était définitivement pas en bonne forme. Puisqu’on n’avait pas besoin de lui, Harry s’envola près de Tom.

Après seulement quelques minutes après le début des tests de Ron, le garçon roux vola vers le sol, abandonna son balai emprunté et rejoignit Tom dans les gradins.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda immédiatement Harry qui était abasourdi.

\- Ce n’est pas fait pour moi. En tout cas, pas cette année. Je suis trop stressé à cause des examens. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m’occuper de cela…

\- Peut-être l’année prochaine, lui offrit Harry gentiment.

\- Ouais… ouais, je verrais.

Ron avait un ton et un air maussade.

\- Okay ! dit Tom après un moment. Je pense qu’il est temps qu’on aide Ron à rire un peu…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

\- J’ai envie de m’amuser… Je crois que ma baguette va m’aider…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tom… ne fais pas ce que je crois que tu veux faire…

Tom sourit.

\- Le fait est que tu serais bien plus persuasif si tu n’avais pas ce sourire sur ton visage, Harry. Tu en as aussi envie !

\- Quoi ? demanda Ron qui était complètement perdu dans leur conversation.

\- Attends et tu le sauras, dit Tom.

\- Okay, je vais regarder du ciel…

\- Peut-être que je vais te viser…

\- Tu peux toujours essayer !

Durant les trente minutes suivantes, Tom s’amusa à lancer des dizaines de sort sur les joueurs : celui de Confusion, par exemple. Il avait dit que c’était pour Ron, mais c’était en fait bien plus pour Harry, pour le voir rire. Et cela marchait parfaitement. Harry riait tellement dans le ciel que c’était difficile de se concentrer. Heureusement pour lui, il n’avait pas véritablement besoin de sa concentration pour voler sur son balai. C’était juste naturel. Il enchainait les prouesses pour son propre plaisir et aussi pour impressionner ami. Il devait bien l’avouer.

Les batteurs avaient suivis les gardiens, et maintenant c’était au tour des poursuiveurs. Harry vola vers Tom et Ron quand ce fut le tour de Ginny. Ron avait demandé à Tom de ne pas lui envoyer de sort car il était stressé qu’elle joue aussi mal que lui. Mais, le fait est qu’elle était plutôt bonne. Avant qu’elle retourne au sol pour suivre la fin des essais, Harry vola à ses côtés.

\- C’était excellent, Ginny… Je suis sûr que tu vas être dans l’équipe.

La jolie rousse sourit et rougit un peu à la fois.

\- Merci, Harry. Je l’espère bien… C’est dommage que Ron ait abandonné. Ça aurait pu être marrant d’être tous ensemble.

\- C’est vrai…

\- Ca va bientôt être ton tour, alors bonne chance, même si tu n’en as pas vraiment besoin.

Harry lui sourit pour la remercier. Puis, elle atterrit pour rejoindre ses amis.

Dans les gradins et sur le sol, il y avait maintenant tout un tas d’étudiants de Gryffondor.

\- Ils sont tous là pour admirer le Grand Harry Potter, dit Ron avec un sourire…

\- Ce serait une surprise… Tu te souviens, il me déteste.

\- Peut-être, certains. Mais ils savent tous que tu es sacrément bon sur un balai, surtout depuis ce qui s’est passé l’an dernier pendant la première tâche…

\- C’est ce que j’ai cru entendre… dit Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Montre-leur ce que tu as dans le ventre, Harry, dit Tom. N’attends pas qu’Angelina t’appelle, montre-leur maintenant… Ils vont être stupéfaits !

Harry n’eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Il se précipita dans le ciel.

Ses précédentes prouesses avaient été quelque chose mais il fit encore mieux. Il savait que tout le monde le regardait. Mais plus que tout, il pouvait ressentir le regard de Tom sur lui et c’était ça le mieux, le plus encourageant.

Harry enchaina les manœuvres dangereuses. Il pouvait entendre les soupirs et les wow de la foule. Lui-même ne pensait pas que c’était dangereux. Pour lui, son balai n’était que l’extension de son propre corps. Ce n’était rien donc, vraiment… Néanmoins, ils ne voyaient pas tous les choses de cette manière. Car, après une manœuvre assez délicate – celle qu’Harry préférait quand il redressait son balai au dernier moment avant de s’écraser au sol, cette fois-ci la tête en bas – le capitaine de l’équipe vola rapidement à sa rencontre. Ils étaient près de l’endroit où se trouvaient Ron et Tom, ainsi les garçons entendirent toute la conversation.

\- Okay, Harry, je crois que tout le monde a compris que tu étais non seulement le meilleur attrapeur ici, mais aussi le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de toute l’école… et sans doute le plus stupide. Peux-tu arrêter tes imbécilités ? Si tu continues, tu vas te retrouver à Ste Mangouste en un clin d’œil et tu ne pourras donc pas montrer à l’école entière ton talent incroyable…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’il se dirigeait vers Tom et Ron.

\- C’était super, Harry ! dit Ron. J’y vais maintenant que je vous ai vu toi et Ginny. J’ai envie de prendre une douche avant le dîner… Et comme je ne peux pas en prendre ici… Je ne suis pas dans l’équipe après tout !

Tom attendit que Ron s’en aille avant de parler librement :

\- Pour qui elle se prend, franchement ? demanda-t-il en pointant Angelina du doigt.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J’en ai marre. Je ne peux même pas faire ce que je veux sur mon balai…

Tom dirigea sa baguette en direction d’Angelina.

\- Montre-lui qu’elle est chanceuse de t’avoir dans l’équipe.

Tom commença à lancer un sort. Harry regarda la capitaine. Il vit son balai trembler.

\- Tom, arrête-toi !

\- Vas-y ou ton équipe va avoir besoin d’un nouveau leader.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais aussitôt qu’il se retourna, il sourit. C’était mal mais Tom le faisait tellement rire…

Tom sembla continuer son sort puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Angelina tomba de son balai. Bien sûr, Harry était déjà arrivé pour l’attraper. Il passa en dessous d’elle avec son Éclair de Feu et l’attrapa d’une main.

Les yeux d’Angelina s’écarquillèrent.

\- Merlin ! Harry, je suis contente que tu aies été là… J’aurai pu mourir.

\- C’est ce que font les coéquipiers, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je suis désolée de t’avoir mal parlé tout à l’heure… C’est juste que je suis complètement stressée. On n’a pas un seul bon gardien et c’est impossible de gagner un match sans en avoir un.

\- Tu es bonne en gardienne, toi. Tu jouais poursuiveur car Oliver était déjà le gardien mais je sais que tu es bonne. Puisque nous avons de bon poursuiveur, comme Ginny, ça pourrait marcher, tu ne penses pas ?

Angelina regarda Harry, une larme au coin des yeux.

\- Merci, Harry. C’est exactement ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre… hum… Je suis désolée de ce que les autres disent à propos de toi ! Je t’ai toujours bien aimé et je sais que tu ne l’as pas fait délibérément, pour le Tournoi, je veux dire.

Harry était abasourdi. Il ne s’attendait pas à cela. Absolument pas.

\- Eh bien, merci, répondit-il maladroitement.

Harry laissa Angelina retourner sur le sol et puisqu’elle donnait les résultats des tests, il retourna vers Tom.

\- C’était assurément quelque chose… dit Tom.

\- Tu ne me croiras pas… elle m’a remercié et…

\- J’ai entendu.

Harry se retourna, perplexe.

\- Et évidemment, tu as fait ça exprès…

Tom répondit par un sourire timide.

\- Peut-être ai-je effectivement vu ce qu’il y avait dans sa tête…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Viens, monte sur mon balai, je vais t’emmener faire un tour…

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas très à l’aise là-dessus.

\- Ne t’inquiète, je serai là. Et puis, personne ne va te voir. Je t’autorise à te cramponner à moi.

Tom fit la moue mais ce furent en réalité ces derniers mots qui le décidèrent à grimper.

Puis, Harry démarra son Éclair de Feu. Au début, il se contenta de voler dans le ciel bas, juste au-dessus du terrain. Toutes les personnes avaient à présent désertées. Ils étaient seuls. Et c’était grisant. Harry pouvait sentir dans son dos la chaleur de Tom. Rien n’aurait pu être meilleur.

Quand il sentit que Tom était de plus en plus à l’aise, Harry commença à accélérer et à faire quelques figures, mais rapidement, Tom ne put le supporter. Il était en réalité effrayé.

\- Connard ! dit-il à Harry quand ils atterrirent finalement. Je vais finir par te parler comme Angelina… Tu fais cela exprès pour me montrer que tu es le meilleur.

\- J’aime quand tu me fais des compliments.

\- Ca ne va pas arriver… dit Tom dans un sourire.

\- Tu l’as déjà fait !

\- … de nouveau, finit Tom.

\- Je te parie le contraire ! Peu importe… un jour il faudra que tu me racontes c’est quoi exactement ton problème avec les balais.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda Tom pour changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir les vestiaires ?

\- Allons-y !

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Harry montra à Tom la partie des vestiaires réservée aux Gryffondor. Harry aimait particulièrement l’endroit. Il aimait les sentiments que la pièce apportait aux différents joueurs : le stress, l’appréhension, la tension d’avant match, l’adrénaline, mais plus que tout ce désir de rentrer sur le terrain.

\- J’aime quand tu parles du Quidditch, Harry, tu es si passionné…

Harry sourit.

\- Je peux être passionné, ça c’est sûr…

Et il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Tom regarda l’emploi du temps pour penser à autre chose. Il observa qu’il y avait des entrainements tous les jours, sauf le mercredi. Les différentes équipes devaient juste échanger leurs jours chaque semaine. La première semaine, les entraînements des Gryffondor étaient le lundi soir et le samedi matin. La deuxième semaine, le mardi soir et le samedi après-midi, et ainsi de suite. Chaque mois, le planning recommençait. Ainsi, aucune équipe n’était avantagée.

\- C’est plutôt bien pensé, commenta Tom.

\- Ouais, même si j’aurai préféré jouer seulement l’après-midi. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu’un du matin…

\- J’avais deviné…

Harry rigola.

\- Je le sais bien.

Aussitôt qu’ils s’arrêtèrent de rire, Harry regarda étrangement Tom.

\- Je dois prendre une douche. Je ne peux pas rentrer comme cela. C’est le prix à payer pour toutes les figures que j’ai effectuées…

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Je t’attends… Si tu lances un Sortilège de Sonorus, on pourra au moins se parler…

Harry pénétra dans la douche, qui se trouvait juste en face du banc où était assis Tom. Il retira ses vêtements après avoir fermé le rideau, le regard de Tom sur son visage. Harry ne parvenait pas à lire ce regard : était-ce du désir ? Si seulement…

Puis, Harry ouvrit le jet d’eau chaude. Il ne put s’empêcher de fermer ses yeux et de gémir doucement.

\- Tu me donnes envie de te rejoindre… murmura Tom.

\- Je t’ai entendu…

Tom sourit et Harry également mais aucun des deux ne précisa qu’ils avaient en effet envie d’être ensemble sous la douche.

\- Au fait, dit Tom après un moment, qui était la jeune fille rousse appelée Ginny ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- La sœur de Ron, évidemment… Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle m’a rappelé quelqu’un. J’aurai juré l’avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas vraiment où…

\- Tu as juste dû la voir à la table des Gryffondor.

Tom murmura quelque chose qu’Harry n’entendit pas très bien. Il éteignit l’eau et attrapa une serviette.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire… ?

Harry sortit de la douche, sa serviette enroulée sur ses hanches. Il était tellement intrigué par les dernières paroles de Tom qu’il en oublia qu’il faisait face à son ami pratiquement nu.

Tom rougit. Un seul sort et il aurait pu faire tomber cette putain de serviette.

\- Alors …

\- J’ai juste dit que ce n’était pas comme si je regardais quiconque à part toi…

Harry fronça les sourcils, une fois de plus. Il avait donc bien entendu. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait comprendre… Alors, il prit conscience de sa tenue et rougit.

\- Mais… tu étais intéressé par elle ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, de pensées, de tout…

Tom fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Quoi ? Je ne la regardais pas de cette façon.

\- Comment as-tu pu la regarder sans remarquer qu’elle est jolie.

Tom était perplexe mais aussi en colère qu’Harry fasse toujours son maximum pour le rabrouer… Il n’y avait rien de plus à faire, à présent…

\- Je serais dehors, dit-il sans accorder un regard à son ami.

Harry n’avait pas remarqué ce soudain changement d’état d’esprit mais il devait bien avouer qu’il était soulagé du départ de Tom. Il n’aurait jamais pu être nu devant lui. C’était bien trop…

Harry regarda l’horloge avant de sortir des vestiaires. Super ! Ils allaient être carrément en retard pour le repas…

…

Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor. Ron ne s’était toujours pas remis des exploits d’Harry pendant les tests de Quidditch. Il racontait en détails à Hermione tout ce qu’il avait vu. Ron adorait tellement le Quidditch et il était plus qu’impressionné par le talent de son ami. Après un moment, néanmoins, il remarqua qu’Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et ne l’écoutait pas vraiment.

\- Est-ce que je t’ennuie ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C’est très intéressant…

\- Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

\- C’est juste que j’ai passé tout mon temps à la Bibliothèque quand tu étais parti, puisque tu m’avais demandé de ne pas venir. Je n’ai rien trouvé à propos de la famille Gaunt. Et puis en plus, je suis presque sure que certains livres ont été retiré depuis l’an passé…

\- Hermione, tu es en train de perdre la tête… Franchement, je ne comprends pas ton obsession. Si tu es jalouse de lui, fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Parle à Harry… Parce que je n’en peux plus. Ça devient impossible !

Hermione était abasourdie, stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que Ron voulait dire. Elle préféra donc changer de sujet.

\- En parlant d’Harry, où est-il ?

\- Avec Tom, … je suppose. Puisqu’il n’est pas à sa table !

\- Ils vont se faire virer s’ils continuent à agir de la sorte…

\- Ce n’est pas interdit de passer un repas.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

À cet instant précis, Harry et Tom firent une apparition inévitablement remarquée dans la Grande Salle. Au départ, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table. Mais alors, Harry se tourna vers Tom et murmura :

\- Tu sais quoi… je me fous de ce qu’ils peuvent penser…

\- Ceci, d’un autre côté, est interdit, soupira Hermione à Ron.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ? demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je pense qu’Harry a décidé de manger avec les Serpentard…

Avant qu’ils aient eu le temps de s’asseoir à la table, McGonagall arriva sur eux.

\- Dans mon bureau, Potter. Maintenant !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna vers la table des Professeurs. Il aurait pu jurer qu’il avait vu Dumbledore sourire.

Harry suivit McGonagall et Tom se mit juste derrière eux. Quand elle l’aperçut, Minerva fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle voulait sans aucun douter éviter de faire une scène publique, elle ferma donc sa bouche.

Plus tard, dans son bureau, seul Harry fut autorisé à la suivre. Tom se contenta d’attendre dans le couloir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec vous, Potter ? Je ne vous reconnais plus… Depuis l’arrivée de Tom, vous n’êtes plus le même. Ne vous méprenez pas, je comprends que cela a dû et doit être perturbant pour vous mais vous êtes en train de dérailler complètement. Vous êtes connus pour être quelqu’un qui n’aime pas se conformer au règlement, c’est un fait. Mais que recherchiez-vous exactement ce soir ? Vous étiez en retard et en plus de cela vous souhaitiez manger avec les Serpentard…

\- Premièrement, Professeur, je n’ai pas fait exprès d’être en retard. L’entraînement a terminé tard. J’ai dû prendre une douche. Le temps de revenir ici, le dîner avait déjà commencé. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si les emplois du temps sont si serrés. Pour ce qui est de la table des Serpentard, je trouve juste cette règle complètement ridicule…

\- Donc, vous pensez que c’est votre droit de ne pas le suivre…

\- Je peux en tout cas essayer d’améliorer les choses…

\- Et vous avez réponse à tout, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Seulement à vos questions, Professeur.

\- Faites attention, Potter, tout le monde ici va commencer à croire tout ce que le Professeur Rogue dit à votre sujet…

\- Je n’en ai rien à foutre de ce que Rogue peut dire. Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut m’embêter qu’il dise que je ressemble à mon père ? Ce n’est qu’un connard !

\- 10 points enlevés à Gryffondor pout votre langage, Potter !

\- À ce rythme, vous allez faire perdre votre propre maison.

\- 10 points de plus pour votre insolence.

\- C’est comme vous voulez… De toute façon, la coupe des quatre Maisons n’est pas ma préoccupation principale cette année…

\- J’avais bien compris… Mais, peut-être que si je vous interdis de passer votre temps avec Mr. Gaunt, cet avertissement aura un plus grand effet.

\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer… Dumbledore n’acceptera jamais cela !

\- Peut-être pensez-vous que personne ne peut vous atteindre ?

\- A vrai dire, pas du tout. C’est même tout le contraire. Mais, j’en ai juste complètement marre que tout le monde me dise que ce que je fais est mal. J’en ai marre que les gens me forcent à faire des choses que je ne veux pas. Personne ne devrait me dicter mes actes ! … En plus, je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous savez que cette règle à propos des maisons est stupide. Vous êtes d’accord avec moi mais vous ne pouvez pas le dire. Et je suis en train de perdre mon temps à parler de ces choses et à donner mon opinion alors que tout le monde se fiche de ce que je pense, personne n’en a rien à foutre de ce que je veux…

McGonagall ne s’attendait absolument pas à cela. Elle était complètement stupéfaite.

\- Allez dans votre dortoir, Potter. Nous ne reparlerons plus de cette incident. Mais, s’il vous plait, essayez de faire profil bas… le plus bas que vous puissiez en tout cas.

Le ton du Professeur était presque suppliant. Ce qu’Harry ne sut jamais c’est qu’elle sécha une larme aussitôt qu’il quitta son bureau.

 

\- Alors ? demanda Tom qui était toujours adossé au mur.

\- Je suis supposé retourner à mon dortoir…

\- Mais, tu n’as même pas mangé.

\- Je n’ai pas faim !

Malheureusement, son estomac choisit cet instant précis pour s’exprimer.

\- Oui, c’est ça, je te crois…

\- Je connais peut-être un moyen de me procurer de la nourriture mais j’ai besoin d’être dans un endroit calme !

\- Ton lit ou le mien ?

\- Le tien… Je n’ai pas envie d’entendre Ron, à côté de mes rideaux, attendant de quelconques informations…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Tom, ils étaient seuls. Immédiatement, Harry appela Dobby. Plusieurs fois, à vrai dire. Mais l’elfe ne se montra pas. Harry fronça les sourcils. C’était étrange… Dobby ne manquait jamais une occasion d’aider Harry Potter…

\- J’ai l’impression que ta merveilleuse idée ne l’est pas tant que cela…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Attends-moi ici un instant. Je serais de retour avant même que tu ne t’en rendes compte.

Harry n’eut pas l’opportunité de demander quoi que ce soit à Tom. Il était déjà parti.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit. Harry se figea sur place. C’était Malefoy. Harry était caché par une partie des rideaux du lit mais il savait que s’il bougeait au mauvais moment, alors Drago le verrait probablement. Harry resta calme alors qu’il observait Malefoy en train de se déshabiller : sa robe, ses chaussures, sa chemise.

Alors, Harry choisit le mauvais moment pour respirer. Même une respiration était trop… Drago se retourna immédiatement et vit ce qu’il n’était pas supposé voir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

Sur la peau pâle de Drago, les rougissements étaient visibles. Sauf qu’Harry ne comprit pas leur raison d’être.

\- Je suis avec Tom.

\- Il n’a pas l’air d’être ici, pourtant… Tu es donc tout seul, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Dans MON dortoir…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que j’ai besoin de lui pour me protéger…

\- Eh bien, je n’en sais trop rien, Potter. Depuis qu’il est arrivé, il surveille constamment tes arrières…

\- Tu as peur de lui, Malefoy.

\- Ta gueule, Potter… Je ne t’ai rien demandé.

\- Moi, en revanche, je t’ai demandé d’être respectueux ! dit soudainement la voix sombre de Tom. Qui crois-tu impressionner dans ces vêtements… Merlin ! Surveille tes pensées, Malefoy. Tu me rends malade !

Drago rougit et manifestement Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tom se retourna vers le lit, s’assit aux côtés d’Harry et lança quelques sorts après avoir soigneusement refermé les rideaux.

\- On est tranquille maintenant.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Dans les cuisines, bien sûr ! Je t’ai pris un peu de nourriture.

\- Tom, comment as-tu fait cela ?

\- Il suffit juste de connaître les bonnes personnes et bien sûr les bons sortilèges… Et comme tu le sais, je me débrouille pas trop mal à ce niveau-là.

Harry n’attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Tom pour commencer à dévorer alors que son ami, lui, se contenta de picorer.

\- A propos, à quoi pensait Malefoy ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

\- Rien de bien intéressant… Rien que tu ne veuilles savoir !

\- A vrai dire, je le veux.

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Tom, je t’ai dit que je voulais savoir.

\- Et je t’ai dit non. Maintenant, arrête.

Immédiatement, Harry posa la nourriture qu’il avait à la main sur le lit.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, Tom. Ne me parle pas de cette manière… De toute façon, j’en ai marre de ton attitude avec moi. Arrête de me protéger comme ça. Je sais me défendre tout seul. Je croyais que c’était seulement car tu étais mon ami. Mais tu penses en fait que je suis faible. Je me défendais tout seul bien longtemps avant que tu apparaisses dans ma vie, Tom. J’en ai juste marre de tout cela !

\- Harry, dit Tom d’une voix bien trop condescendante.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je m’en vais.

Harry quitta le champ protecteur du lit.

\- Harry, reviens, dit Tom mais le garçon était déjà parti.

Drago s’autorisa un petit rire en voyant cela.

\- Ce n’est pas ce soir que tu vas le baiser…

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère. Je peux sentir ta peur remplir la pièce.

\- Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Tom.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

\- Je n’arrive pas à te déchiffrer. C’est perturbant mais je m’en remettrais.

Tom rigola.

\- Si tu n’es pas mort d’ici là.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi, en revanche, j’arrive à déchiffrer ton esprit assez aisément. Tu dis que tu n’as pas peur de moi. Mais dirais-tu la même chose si je révélais à ton père ton petit secret ?

Tout à coup, Drago était effrayé. Vraiment, effrayé.

\- Je n’ai pas de secret, dit-il néanmoins.

\- Peut-être veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire… tu sais, la seule chose à laquelle tu es capable de penser, en ce moment !

\- Tu n’es pas capable de lire mes pensées.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux. Et je peux même faire mieux que cela. Je peux te faire ceci : «  _Cogitavi Purgato_  ».

Immédiatement, Drago sentit quelque chose de très désagréable arriver dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau était nettoyé par du savon… C’était physiquement dérangeant mais cela ne créait heureusement pas de dommages plus graves…

Tom se dirigea ensuite dans son lit, s’enfermant dans sa bulle. Il était énervé et se sentait coupable à propos de ce qu’il venait de faire à Malefoy. Il savait qu’Harry aurait désapprouvé… Harry ! Mais pourquoi avait-il agi de cette façon ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, son carnet favori changea de couleur et se réchauffa.

\- _Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure_ …

Cette nuit-là, Harry et Tom passèrent un long moment à discuter. Bien sûr, ils auraient préféré être ensemble, dans la même pièce, dans le même lit. Mais il y avait des choses plus faciles à écrire qu’à dire à voix haute. Harry parla de ses nombreuses frustrations, des choses que Drago avait insinuées, sa propre peur d’être incapable de se défendre et plus que tout son désarroi quant aux moqueries qu’il recevait. Bien sûr, Harry lui expliqua que quand ils étaient ensemble, il n’y prêtait pas réellement attention mais il entendait tout de même et cela le blessait. Énormément. Encore plus lorsqu’il était seul.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Harry_ , dit Tom. _Je veux vraiment t’aider_  !

_\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux y faire, de toute façon ?_

\- _J’ai bien une idée. Mais j’ai besoin que tu me promettes deux choses : 1. Ne me demande pas ce que c’est ; 2. Essaye d’oublier les commentaires que tu reçois pendant les prochaines semaines. Essaye d’être heureux, avec moi… ?_

La réponse d’Harry se fit attendre, mais, alors, un simple mot apparu :

\- _D’accord._

 

Il y avait une peur dont Harry n’avait pas parlé à Tom. Sa plus grande peur à vrai dire : le fait qu’il soit devenu trop dépendant de son nouvel ami, trop amoureux pour le considérer comme un ami désormais. Harry ne savait plus très bien s’il pouvait réellement prendre toutes ses choses comme une simple amitié. Il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de respecter sa décision de rester éloigné de Tom.

Mais, avec le simple mot ‘d’accord’ qu’il venait d’écrire, Harry venait d’accepter d’avouer qu’il avait besoin de Tom. Il en avait tellement besoin. Bien plus qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 10 : L’ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres**


	10. L’ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 10 : L’Ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Quelques semaines… C’est tout ce que Tom avait demandé à Harry. Et en presque deux mois, il avait fait des merveilles. Grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion, grâce à l’effet qu’il pouvait avoir sur les gens, Tom réussit à convaincre tout le monde (enfin presque) de changer leur opinion à propos de son ami. Petit à petit, Harry sentit que les insultes commençaient à décroitre. Puis, les regards se transformèrent, passant de la haine à une simple indifférence. Le seul qui restait opposé à la nouvelle politique de Tom était bien sûr Drago Malefoy. Mais, étant donné sa crainte évidente du garçon, surtout de son influence sur tout un chacun, il profitait des moments où Harry était seul pour se moquer de lui, accompagné bien sûr de ses sous-fifres. Jamais rien de plus que ces simples moqueries. Il ne dépassait pas la limite, craignant bien trop les représailles de Tom. Drago savait qu’Harry ne dirait rien à son protecteur à propos des railleries. Il s’arrangeait pour qu’elles ne soient pas trop méchantes de toute façon. Juste énervantes et très répétitives. Malgré cela, Harry réussit à oublier l’attention de ses camarades et comme Tom le lui avait demandé, il se concentra sur son bonheur, aux côtés de son ami…

Bien plus facilement qu’ils ne s’y attendaient, les deux garçons réussirent à créer une certaine routine entre eux. La plus grande partie de leur emploi du temps était bien sûr consacrée à leur cours. Après cela, il y avait les entraînements de Quidditch, auxquels Tom assistait à chaque fois. Il aimait bien trop voir Harry sur son balai, le seul moment où le garçon était transcendé par la joie. Quand l’équipe avait finalement comprit que Tom serait toujours là, les coéquipiers d’Harry avaient cessé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La plupart du temps, Harry restait seul pendant l’entraînement. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c’était à cause de son ami, mais Angelina et les autres le laissaient faire ce qu’il voulait. Après tout, il était habitué à l’entraînement – c’était déjà sa cinquième année – et puis, comme tout le monde sait, il n’avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à apprendre.

En fin de compte, Tom avait arrêté de lancer des sortilèges au reste de l’équipe. Ce n’était plus si drôle à la longue. De toute façon, il avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire : observer Harry, son sourire et son talent. Et c’était bien suffisant. Parfois, il lui arrivait de prendre un livre, juste au cas où, mais c’était très rare qu’il en ait besoin ou qu’il y jette même un coup d’œil.

Les deux garçons étaient pressés de voir enfin arriver le premier match de l’année. Harry aimait voler pour le plaisir, certes, mais la compétition, c’était autre chose. Il pouvait sentir l’adrénaline courir à l’intérieur même de ses veines alors que la date approchait.

Le temps avait passé si vite. Vraiment. En plus des cours et du Quidditch, ils devaient réviser pour les examens. Tom ayant décidé d’aider Harry à obtenir toutes ses BUSEs, ils durent donc y passer un certain temps. Non pas qu’Harry n’était pas intelligent. C’était en fait tout le contraire. Mais disons qu’il avait pris l’habitude de se reposer sur ses lauriers. En matière de cours, il était légèrement feignant. Ainsi, pour atteindre le niveau requis non par l’école, mais par Tom, Harry devait fournir des heures de travail supplémentaires. Au départ, il s’était dit que ce serait ennuyant, et assurément fatiguant. Mais, Tom était réellement un bon enseignant, qui avait la capacité de faire assimiler à Harry de grandes quantités d’informations en un temps relativement court. Et au final, les deux garçons s’amusaient beaucoup.

Le premier bénéficiaire de cet emploi du temps ultra chargé était le Professeur McGonagall. En effet, grâce à cela, les garçons réussirent à garder un profil bas durant ces quelques semaines. Tom et Harry savaient qu’à présent la fin de leur retenue arrivait à grand pas, ce qui était assurément un soulagement. Bien sûr, ils passaient ces heures de ‘travaux d’intérêt général’ ensemble ; mais ils étaient tous les deux d’accord pour dire que passer leur temps à Pré-au-lard aurait été plus amusant que de nettoyer les diverses pièces de Poudlard ou encore d’aider Madame Pince à la Bibliothèque. Ils s’acquittèrent néanmoins de ces diverses missions, du mieux qu’ils purent. Au moins, ils parvenaient toujours à trouver un moyen de s’amuser !

Connaissant Harry et Tom, McGonagall aurait dû se douter que cet apparent profil bas n’était en réalité qu’une façade. Toutes les « bêtises » qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire publiquement, ils les faisaient en privé. Après quelques jours de classe, les garçons trouvèrent que les connaissances qu’ils étudiaient en Cours de Sortilèges, mais aussi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient bien trop faciles. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, ces deux cours avaient été les préférés d'Harry, ceux dans lesquels il excellait. Avec l’arrivée de Tom, néanmoins, ils étaient à présents très en avance, trop en avance pour être encore intéressés. Puisque Tom avait continué ses recherches à propos de leur lien, ainsi que de la nouvelle forme de magie qu’il pensait avoir découvert, il était maintenant habitué à lire de nombreux livres très avancés en matière de sortilèges. Avec Harry, ils parlaient tellement de ce qu’ils lisaient, qu’ils avaient finis par pratiquer la plupart des sorts. Parfois, ils se trouvaient à la limite des véritables Forces du Mal. Pourtant, Tom gardait pour lui-même les pires sortilèges qu’il pouvait découvrir. Le fait est qu’il était particulièrement fasciné par la Magie Noire, même s’il était conscient qu’Harry n’aurait pas aimé cela. Mais, il existait des sorts qui étaient si remarquables, si impressionnants, des sorts qui pouvaient lui apporter tout ce qu’il avait toujours désiré. Pour le moment, il se contentait de lire. Il ne pratiquait pas, préférant combler sa fascination grâce à ses yeux et non sa baguette.

Tom et Harry passaient tout leur temps libre à pratiquer leurs magies. Ils passaient tout leur temps à parler de magie. C’était bien plus facile ainsi, plus facile que d’aborder des sujets comme leur passé, ou pire, leurs sentiments… Qui n’étaient pas une bonne idée, comme ils l’avaient, chacun de leur côté, tous deux décidé… Enfin, pas vraiment décidé. Cette décision s’étant plutôt imposée à eux.

Après sa discussion avec Dumbledore et les décisions qui en avaient résulté, Harry avait essayé d’être le meilleur ami possible pour Tom, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre, sans s’attendre à autre chose, sans même l’espérer.

Tom, de son côté, n’espérait qu’une seule chose, n’avait besoin que d’une seule chose : qu’Harry fasse le premier pas. Et puisqu’il ne l’avait pas fait, il avait fini par désespérer et par abandonner. Et pourtant, il y avait eu quelques fois (de nombreuses en fait) où il avait pensé qu’Harry était intéressé. Mais, puisque rien ne s’était produit, il s’était convaincu qu’il était seulement incapable de lire les émotions d’autrui, en tout cas celles du Gryffondor. Plus le temps passait et plus il le trouvait indéchiffrable.

Les deux garçons avaient en réalité de bonnes raisons de créer entre eux cette espèce de statu quo. Bien sûr, Harry s’était laissé convaincre par Dumbledore de la non-existence et surtout de l’impossibilité de quelconques sentiments entre eux. Bien sûr, Tom était persuadé de l’indifférence d’Harry. Mais, au final, ce n’était pas le plus important, car il y avait bien des sentiments. Un aveugle les aurait vus. Un sourd les aurait entendus. Un fou les aurait compris. La raison profonde pour laquelle Harry et Tom n’avait pas encore admis leur sentiment était plus simple que tout cela. Ils n’étaient juste pas prêts, pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas. D’autres choses devaient arriver. Ils souhaitaient tous deux une histoire sérieuse, et pas seulement une passion temporaire. Pour cela, ces deux novices de l’amour devaient trouver un sens la nature profonde de leurs sentiments avant de leurs donner un nom. Afin d’exprimer, d’extérioriser ce qu’ils ressentaient, ils devaient avant tout apprendre à se définir.

Malgré tout, ce n’était pas quelque chose de simple à gérer au quotidien. Spécialement pour des garçons de 15 ans. Leurs désirs étant intensifiés, se contrôler était donc d’une difficulté quasi insurmontable. Pendant la journée, ils devaient juste se débrouiller pour ne pas se toucher, pour ne pas rester seul lorsque la tension était trop perceptible. Malgré le fait qu’ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, c’était tout de même quelque chose de gérable. Pour ce qui de la nuit, en revanche, les choses se compliquaient particulièrement. Chacun de leur côté, ils oubliaient d’être raisonnables. Pour être honnête, ils connaissaient sur le bout de leurs baguettes les Sortilège d’Assurdiato et de Nettoyage… Surtout Harry, soit dit en passant. Tom était le type de personne qui arrivait quasi en tout temps à rester maître de lui-même. Harry, d’un autre côté, ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser aux lèvres de Tom sur les siennes, à sa bouche se promenant partout sur son corps, à sa langue jouant avec son sexe… Harry aurait ruiné plus d’un pyjama si la magie n’avait pas existé…

De toute façon, la situation était aussi difficile pour l’un que pour l’autre et leur frustration augmentait de jour en jour, menaçant d’exploser à chaque nouvelle heure. Cette fois-ci, Tom était le plus affecté. Il était celui qui s’abandonnait plus aisément aux sentiments négatifs ou peut-être plus profondément. Puisqu’il gardait toutes ses émotions bloquées à l’intérieur de sa tête, les tournant et les retournant lorsqu’il était seul, elles parvenaient à le rendre fou. Petit à petit. La frustration était pour Tom le pire sentiment qu’il pouvait expérimenter. Surtout lorsque personne n’était présent pour prendre soin de lui.

Ainsi, le risque qu’il déraille s’intensifia et finit par arriver…

…

_Visages. Inconnus. Nombreux…_

_Sang. Partout, sur le corps de ses anonymes. Leurs membres arrachés._

_Peur. Dans les yeux de chacun._

_Puissance. À l’intérieur de mes veines. Vengeance. Désir. Magie Noire. Horreur…_

_Bien trop de flashs._

 

Tom se réveilla, son visage ruisselant de sueur. Il passa sa main sur son visage, histoire d’éliminer les signes de sa perte de contrôler. Il souhaitait juste retrouver son sang-froid. Pourquoi devait-il rêver de cela ? Encore et encore… Ce cauchemar était horrible. Mais ce qui l’était davantage était cette façon qu’avait le rêve de se clarifier, nuit après nuit, comme si c’était d’avantage un souvenir qu’un mauvais rêve. Tom n’y comprenait rien.

Une seule chose était sûre : Halloween arrivait à grand pas, et au plus profond de lui, cette date l’effrayait particulièrement. Rien à voir avec les coutumes populaires, c’était bien plus profond, fixé à l’intérieur de lui. Un sentiment qu’il ne pouvait contrôler… Surtout parce qu’il ne connaissait pas sa provenance. Ces derniers jours, le cauchemar s’était intensifié, était devenu plus long, plus clair, plus réel. Quand il se réveillait dans le dortoir des Serpentard, il ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses entre la réalité et le rêve : les corps ensanglantés ou le lit ? Il avait besoin d’un certain temps pour s’ajuster. Puis, la peur provenant des rêves se transformait en colère. Et c’est exactement ce qui se produisit en ce matin-là. Tom avait vu quelque chose de nouveau : le visage final était différent. Il n’avait pas réellement eut le temps de le voir mais il savait que c’était un nouveau et pourtant il lui semblait si familier… D’une certaine façon, Tom voulait et craignait à la fois de découvrir qui se cachait derrière les visages inconnus, particulièrement le dernier…

Tom était effrayé. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine, à tel point que c’en était douloureux. Sa peur compressait chaque membre de son corps. Tom sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Rapidement, il attrapa son carnet.

\- _Et tu réveillé ?_ écrivit-il

Le silence que lui rendit le carnet était une réponse en soi : Harry dormait toujours.

\- _Rejoins-moi à notre endroit préféré, près du Lac, dès que tu auras ce message. Je t’attendrais._

Son écriture était plus tremblante que d’habitude.

Tom ferma son carnet, enfila ses vêtements de la veille et finalement ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Étant donné l’heure qu’il était en ce Samedi matin, tout le monde dans le dortoir dormait à poing fermé, et ce probablement dans l’école tout entière.

Tom se pressa pour sortir de sa Salle Commune. Non pas qu’il craignait de rencontrer quelqu’un, il avait juste envie d’arriver le plus rapidement possible près du Lac, pour enfin retrouver une once de calme dans son esprit tourmenté.

Sa longue marche jusqu’au Lac ne lui apporta pas le bien-être escompté. Son corps tremblait toujours autant et cela n’avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de ce mois d’Octobre.

Tom resserra sa cape contre lui alors qu’il s’asseyait sur le sol, près de l’arbre habituel. Leur arbre, à Harry et à lui. Ils venaient fréquemment à cet endroit pour pratiquer leur magie. Ils y étaient tranquilles, personne ici pour les déranger…

D’un mouvement de sa baguette, Tom alluma un feu. Même s’il était adepte du froid, Tom était conscient qu’il ne pourrait rester ici indéfiniment sans un minimum de chaleur. Son feu, au final, se révéla plus agréable que prévu, car tout à coup il attira des dizaines d’insectes autour de lui et notamment des araignées. Un imprévu particulièrement heureux !

Tom était habitué à la solitude depuis son enfance mais en réalité il détestait cela, et ce d’autant plus depuis qu’il connaissait Harry. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire de mauvaise chose quand il se retrouvait seul. Ce qui ne le préoccupait pas à cet instant. Voilà pourquoi, il murmura «  _Serpensortia_  ». Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom donnait au serpent quelques insectes à manger, de la même façon qu’il l’avait fait dans la Forêt Interdite. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il s’ennuya bien trop rapidement. La raison était très simple : le serpent n’était pas réel. Pas vraiment. C’est-à-dire qu’il n’avait rien à raconter à propos de sa vie, il ne possédait aucune pensée à partager. Il n’était qu’un sortilège, réellement ennuyant.

Il y avait bien des sortilèges que Tom avait envie d’essayer. Des sorts qu’il n’osait tester devant Harry. Des sorts qu’il pouvait faire, maintenant qu’il était seul. Trop rapidement à son propre goût, trop naturellement aussi, Tom commença à lancer des sortilèges de magie noir, jusqu’à s’intéresser au sortilège impardonnable qu’était le _Doloris_. Ce sort le fascinait tellement, depuis qu’il était tout petit, avant même de vraiment le connaître. À l’orphelinat et à l’hôpital, Tom avait subi beaucoup de souffrance. Alors qu’il était encore enfant, Tom était capable de renvoyer cette douleur par une seule pensée, par un seul désir. Mais, maintenant qu’il contrôlait sa magie, maintenant qu’il était conscient de cette part de lui, il savait ce qu’il faisait, il savait que c’était mal… Pourtant, le désir, le besoin presque de dispenser de la souffrance était toujours bien présent… Et le sort ultime pour s’en débarrasser était bien sûr le _Doloris_. Tom ne put s’empêcher de regarder avec une certaine méchanceté ses pauvres victimes… Ses propres peurs diminuaient alors que celles des insectes augmentaient…

…

Au même moment, à l’intérieur du château, quelqu’un qui était bel et bien éveillé, ressentit les effets de la Magie Noire. Quelqu’un qui craignait depuis le début de l’année de ressentir ce genre de sensation. Il savait qu’un jour, cela arriverait : le trouble de sa magie. C’était le cas maintenant et il devait donc réagir. Faire quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Pour commencer : trouver le garçon ! Et pour ce faire : suivre le chemin de cette désagréable sensation …

…

Alors qu’il jouait avec les araignées, Tom aperçut tout à coup une silhouette provenant du château. Il n’avait pas à regarder précisément pour savoir qui c’était. D’une certaine façon, il le sentait dans un coin de son esprit. Alors, quand l’homme atteignit le lieu où il se trouvait, Tom ne fut pas surpris, n’accordant même pas un regard à cet ennemi. Il se contenta de sourire, d’une façon particulièrement étrange.

\- Bonjour, _Professeur_ Rogue… Quelle surprise déplaisante de voir que vous êtes réveillé vous aussi !

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites, Tom ? À cette heure …

\- Pourquoi ? Ça vous intéresse peut-être…

Les mots de Tom semblaient si remplis de poison que Severus Rogue en fut surpris et légèrement perturbé.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si vous vous étiez intéressés à moi avant cela, vous savez… expliqua Tom pour clarifier ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi ! Vous m’avez à peine adressé la parole depuis le début de l’année, même si je fais partie de votre maison. Comme vous l’avez vu depuis notre premier cours, je peux facilement lire votre esprit, vous avez donc fait de gros effort depuis cela pour me cacher la raison de votre désintérêt… Mais, je sais que je vais réussir à trouver… un jour où l’autre.

\- Ca m’étonnerait… Vous êtes peut-être à la fois un très grand Occlumens et Legilimens, Tom. Mais, je suis meilleur que vous !

\- C’est amusant, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le type de personne qui éprouve le besoin d’être valoriser par autrui. Pourtant, je peux sentir la peur que je vous inspire, votre désir de me prouver que vous valait la peine… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne m’intéressez pas. Vous êtes bien trop faible pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous a donné le droit de me parler ainsi…

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que quelqu’un me donne ce droit. Je peux le prendre moi-même.

\- Je suis un professeur…

\- Et donc ? Vous croyez peut-être que j’ai peur de vous affronter.

\- Ca n’ira jamais jusque-là… Et même si c’était le cas, vous feriez bien de vous inquiéter.

Même s’il cherchait à être convaincant, le ton de Rogue était trop suppliant pour avoir un quelconque effet. Cela semblait si peu naturel dans sa bouche que c’en était effrayant. Et Tom le savait parfaitement. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Vous savez très bien que vous n’êtes pas suffisamment puissant pour me battre, _Professeur_  !

Son dernier mot était rempli d’ironie. Tom était si confiant, sûr de lui. Surtout lorsqu’il vit dans les yeux de Rogue cette peur qu’il avait eu l’intention de créer.

\- Vous n’êtes rien, Rogue… rien du tout !

Tom en rajouta et la peur de Rogue se transforma en panique. Il connaissait ses mots. Il les connaissait même très bien. Les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Les mots qu’il avait l’habitude de lui dire. Severus regarda fixement Tom. Le garçon semblait plus grand, plus fort. C’était horrible, comme s’il savait parfaitement qui il était. De plus, alors qu’il parlait, Tom s’était remis à jouer avec les différents insectes près de lui, les torturant. Rogue avait la sensation d’être revenu en arrière, des années auparavant, même si cette fois, il n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’il voyait. Et dire que ça avait été des humains à la place des animaux…

Il y avait une chose que Rogue ne pouvait comprendre : bien sûr, Tom n’avait aucune idée de son passé, il ne connaissait pas la personne qu’il avait été, mais il possédait néanmoins en lui quelques certitudes, des certitudes liées à son passé de Seigneur des Ténèbres, des certitudes qu’il ne pouvait expliquer, ni même comprendre. Mais d’une certaine façon, il savait que ce qu’il disait était vrai, il en était persuadé.

\- Rien, répéta Tom, et je pourrais vous briser d’une seule pensée.

\- _Je le veux_ , murmura-t-il en Fourchelang, apparemment pour lui-même.

\- Il faut que j’y réfléchisse une minute, dit-il à l’attention de Rogue cette fois.

Le Professeur n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Il était incapable de bouger. Il était juste effrayé. Il venait de perdre tout son courage, toutes ses forces, comme si la bataille était déjà perdue, comme s’il ne pouvait déjà plus combattre, juste attendre son destin, à savoir le désir de Tom.

Alors que Tom réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Le fait est qu’il avait senti lui-aussi la magie de Tom se mettre en branle, mais puisqu’il dormait, il avait dû puiser dans son courage pour se réveiller. Aussitôt qu’il avait lu le mot de Tom, il avait marché ou plutôt couru aussi vite que possible.

Harry passa devant le Professeur Rogue sans s’arrêter, sans même le regarder. Une seule personne comptait à cet instant : Tom. Il le fixait, intensément. Il devait à tout prix attraper son regard mais c’était pour l’instant impossible.

Bien sûr, le garçon avait senti sa présence. Et aussitôt qu’il arriva aux côtés de Tom, il lui parla, ses yeux toujours fermé, plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- J’ai envie de le tuer, Harry, du plus profond de mon corps…

Les mots de Tom étaient si naturels qu’ils en étaient à couper le souffle. Pas pour Harry, bien sûr, mais pour Rogue. À cause de ses paroles, Rogue n’en fut que plus effrayé. Le fait est qu’Harry n’avait pas semblé apeuré par la phrase de Tom, ni même gêné, comme si c’était habituel de la part du garçon de dire ce genre de choses.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Tom, juste pour sentir la chaleur du garçon, sa détermination aussi. La baguette de Tom était déjà levée. Juste deux mots et ce serait fini…

Harry savait que c’était mal. De plus, il savait qu’il était la dernière (et probablement seule) défense avant la chute de Tom du côté obscur. C’était une très grosse responsabilité. Surtout lorsque Rogue était en face de lui.

Les deux garçons fixèrent l’homme pendant une longue minute. Mais, finalement, Harry se décida à parler. Ce qui fut davantage un murmure qu’autre chose…

\- Allez-vous en… Maintenant… Et dépêchez-vous… Car je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l’en empêcher !

Rogue n’attendit pas les derniers mots de la phrase, il s’enfuit immédiatement, toujours surpris par l’influence de Tom sur lui, perturbé davantage par l’étrange lien de Tom et Harry.

Il n’avait pas à réfléchir pour savoir où il voulait aller. Ses pas le conduisirent directement au bureau de Dumbledore. Il faisait partie des personnes privilégiées qui connaissaient le mot de passe. En quelques secondes seulement, il arriva donc dans la tour du Directeur.

\- Je crois qu’on a fait une énorme erreur, dit-il aussitôt qu’il vit le visage d’Albus.

Dumbledore, de son coup d’œil acéré derrière ses lunettes étranges, semblait déjà connaître la raison de sa venue. D’un geste de la main, il força Rogue à s’arrêter.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, Severus. Nous n’avions pas le choix. Ce qui est fait est fait !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Il m’a presque tué. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de nouveau…

\- Il ne l’est pas. Et vous le savez très bien. Tout comme vous comprenez pourquoi il a fait cela. Vous ne pouvez pas être effrayé par lui. Même si je peux en comprendre la raison. Nous nous sommes mis d’accord à ce propos, Severus. Je sais que c’est difficile… pour tout le monde !

\- Mais, Potter… Il était… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que la présence de Tom n’est pas bonne pour lui.

\- Il fera toujours ce qu’il faut, Severus.

\- Je crois que votre foi en ce garçon est complètement ridicule.

\- Elle ne l’était pas avec vous.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il n’a que 15ans.

\- Je le comprends très bien. J’ai confiance en lui. Et vous savez qu’il est le mieux placé pour s’occuper de Tom.

\- Je ne suis plus sûr de cela désormais.

\- Je le surveille. Je les surveille tous les deux. Vous n’avez pas à être effrayé, Severus.

\- Vous n’étiez pas là il y a quelques minutes.

\- Allez dans votre chambre, Severus et essayez de reprendre votre sang froid. Ne restez pas seul avec le garçon. La prochaine fois que vous percevrez quelque chose de perturbant, venez me voir, ou mieux, allez voir Harry directement…

Le regard qu’envoya Severus ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions : non, il n’irait pas voir, Harry. Il allait répliquer mais il vit que le visage de Dumbledore était insensible. Le vieil homme ne le comprenait absolument pas. Rogue se retourna vers la porte mais avant qu’il disparaisse, le Directeur lui dit une dernière chose :

\- Ne le laissez pas vous affecter plus qu’il ne le doit.

Rogue ne se retourna même pas. Il était énervé à présent. En colère et effrayé : pas vraiment la meilleure des combinaisons. Et même s’il n’avait aucune envie d’obéir à Dumbledore, il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire : il retourna dans son bureau.

…

Tom se tourna vers Harry, bouleversé.

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je suis avec toi, maintenant…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait… Tu ne sais que ce que je voulais _lui_ faire.

Harry vit dans le regard de Tom la douleur et la peur qu’il détestait observer chez son ami.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de me le dire…

\- Je le dois. Si je ne suis pas honnête avec toi, alors, avec qui le serais-je ?

Les garçons s’assirent près du feu alors que Tom racontait à Harry tout ce qui était arrivé avec les araignées et les insectes. Bien sûr, Harry n’était pas particulièrement heureux mais d’une certaine façon, il le comprenait et plus que tout, il ne le jugeait pas. Et c’était exactement ce dont Tom avait besoin, sauf qu’à cet instant il n’en était pas conscient. Le pardon et l’acceptation d’Harry était en réalité trop dur à gérer à ce moment-là. Ses sentiments l’assaillaient, l’accablant. Il regarda Harry, ses yeux le suppliant, sa voix l’implorant :

\- Tu dois l’utiliser sur moi…

\- Quoi ?

Tom ne répondit pas car il tremblait de trop. Puis, il baissa la tête.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, de nouveau. Tom, je ne comprends pas.

\- Le Doloris… utilise-le sur moi…

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent.

\- Je ne peux pas faire cela, Tom, réussit-il finalement à dire.

\- S’il te plait, Harry, j’en ai besoin…

C’était déchirant à entendre. Tom venait réellement de dire « s’il te plait » pour souffrir. Harry ne pouvait rester imperméable à cela. Il attrapa Tom dans ses bras immédiatement. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas en avoir envie.

\- Je ne le mérite pas, Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, Tom.

L’enlacement d’Harry était bien trop puissant pour que Tom réussisse à s’extraire, il abandonna donc.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux garçons cessèrent finalement leur étreinte, mais pas pour très longtemps.

\- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin, dit Harry. Je dois retourner dans ma chambre mais rejoins moi à la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

Tom comprit immédiatement ce qu’Harry voulait dire par là.

\- Nous avons notre dernière retenue aujourd’hui, Harry… protesta-t-il donc.

\- Je m’en fous. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver, seulement tous les deux, sans avoir rien à penser. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

Et ainsi fut-il fait.

Sous la Cape d’Invisibilité d’Harry, ils rejoignirent Pré-au-lard, puis finalement la Cabane Hurlante. Ils ne firent strictement rien de la journée. Ils restèrent seulement ensemble, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils n’avaient pas été si proches depuis longtemps. Mais il n’y avait aucun risque ce jour-là car ils n’avaient besoin que d’un ami, d’une épaule pour se reposer. Surtout Tom.

Quand ils revinrent finalement à Poudlard, bien sûr, le Professeur McGonagall les attendait. Elle ne semblait même pas en colère, comme si elle savait déjà que quelque chose de la sorte finirait par arriver. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’étendre la Retenue, cependant. Mais, les garçons ne protestèrent pas. Ils étaient prêts à continuer après la journée qu’ils venaient de passer. Tom était finalement apaisé et c’est tout ce qui comptait pour Harry.

Être ensemble était toujours la seule solution à leurs problèmes… C’était si évident !

…

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans son bureau, marchant de long en large et en travers. Il ne savait que faire. Il n’était pas en forme pour enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il était toujours aussi stressé et ne cherchait qu’une bonne excuse pour s’enfuir.

Il y avait bien un lieu où il voulait aller… Même s’il n’était pas attendu. Malgré le caractère que tout le monde lui connaissait, à cet instant, Rogue avait seulement besoin de réconfort. Et parfois, on ne peut trouver du réconfort que dans de vieilles habitudes, peu importe ce qu’elles peuvent être…

Severus Rogue n’y réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il sauta dans la cheminée, une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la main. Il la lâcha, prononçant sa destination : « Hôtel de la Maison Miteuse, Chambre 101, Bath, Angleterre ».

Alors, les flammes se transformèrent en vert émeraude. Sur le visage de Severus, les traces de peur avaient presque disparu…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 11 : Une Photographie de l’Ancien Temps**


	11. Une Photographie de l’Ancien Temps

**Chapitre 11 : Une Photographie de l’Ancien Temps**

Severus Rogue atterrit sur le sol de la chambre d’hôtel qu’il avait demandé. L’endroit était comme d’habitude très sombre et un peu sale. La pièce ne contenait qu’un lit, deux fauteuils, un coin pour se laver et un autre pour cuisiner. Severus s’était toujours demandé comment il était possible de vivre dans un tel endroit. Même si tout le monde présumait qu’il n’était pas très regardant sur la propreté, c’était en fait le contraire. Severus aimait les lieux bien entretenus et bien rangés.

Alors qu’il marchait dans la petite pièce, Severus remarqua qu’elle était vide. Le maitre des lieux n’était apparemment pas là. ‘Sans doute était-il parti faire sa petite promenade matinale’ pensa Severus en souriant de sa blague privée qu’il était le seul à comprendre (pour l’instant…).

Severus était sur le point de s’asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel lorsque tout à coup, il la vit. Il ne l’avait jamais vue ici. Severus secoua la tête : c’était du Sirius tout craché : cacher ses effets personnels quand il le visitait. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas été averti. Severus était venu à l’improviste. Sur l’étagère en face de lui se trouvaient des photographies des personnes que Sirius aimait le plus au monde : Harry, bien sûr, trônait en plein milieu, mais il y avait aussi Remus, James… et enfin Lily, la seule photographie qui comptait réellement pour Severus. La jeune fille rousse devait avoir approximativement 18 ans sur le portrait et elle était superbe, aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Sans réellement s’en apercevoir, il attrapa la photo et plongea ses yeux dans ceux rieurs de Lily, qui était en train de lui sourire. Et ainsi, il devint inconscient du monde extérieur.

Quand la silhouette de Patmol pénétra dans l’appartement, Severus ne la remarqua pas. Il était bien trop loin, coincé dans un temps où il n’était qu’un jeune garçon, un temps où il était si différent, un temps où il avait fait tellement de choses qu’il regrettait encore.

Sirius ne sembla même pas surpris de voir Severus dans sa chambre. Il se transforma aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée. Sirius ne regarda pas ce que l’homme tenait dans sa main. Il savait très bien ce que c’était. Il se contenta donc de s’asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré. Puis, il attendit que Severus soit prêt à revenir enfin à la vie. Quand, finalement, l’homme se décida à se retourner, Sirius lui jeta un coup d’œil anxieux.

\- Potter va bien, répondit Severus à la question silencieuse.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir dans ce cas, Servilus ?

Habituellement, Severus ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Sirius méchamment à la mention de ce surnom. Mais, pour être honnête, l’utilisation de ce sobriquet lui donnait le réconfort dont il avait besoin, ce à quoi il ne s’attendait absolument pas.

Severus prit son temps pour s’asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à Sirius. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, incertains quant à l’issue de ce face-à-face. Severus semblait encore peser les pours et les contres mais en réalité il avait déjà pris sa décision : bien sûr qu’il était là pour parler à son ennemi !

\- Je ne suis pas censé te raconter cela mais étant donné que cela concerne ton filleul et puisque la situation est en train d’échapper à Dumbledore, je crois que c’est ton droit de savoir…Et peut-être est-ce même une bonne idée… commença Severus.

Puis, il s’arrêta pour regarder l’effet de ses paroles sur Sirius. Le résultat était en effet très intéressant car l’homme ne s’attendait pas à entendre la voix de Severus dénuée de méchanceté. C’était si rare et probablement jamais arrivé avec lui.

\- Je croyais qu’Harry allait bien… dit Sirius après un moment.

\- C’est le cas… pour l’instant.

\- Je t’écoute, Severus.

Rogue hocha la tête.

\- L’année dernière, le Professeur Trelawney a fait une prédiction en présence de Dumbledore à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son retour. Dumbledore m’a consulté à ce sujet. Après de nombreuses conversations et recherches, nous avons décidé ensemble de pratiquer un « sortilège de connexion » lié à « une incantation de renaissance de l’âme »…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu parler du second, dit-il d’une voix brusque.

\- C’est assez logique puisque c’est nous qui l’avons créé… Le principe est de connecter la vie de trois personnes à celle qui a besoin de retrouver son âme…

Severus vit dans les yeux de Sirius le cheminement de sa pensée… L’homme commençait à comprendre la signification du sort et surtout ce qu’il impliquait.

\- A qui avez-vous donné une nouvelle âme ?

Rogue hésita mais il finit par répondre en prononçant pour la première fois depuis un très long moment le nom de son réel ennemi, le nom de celui qu’il craignait… Sirius méritait de l’entendre.

\- Voldemort…

\- Putain de merde!

\- Nous n’avions pas le choix… Nous ne pouvions le laisser retrouver sa vie et sa puissance…

\- Mais c’est exactement ce que vous avez fait ! s’exclama Sirius, outré.

\- Non, car l’âme que nous lui avons donnée est nouvelle, pure et son corps est de nouveau jeune. Il n’est plus désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c’était de toute façon la seule solution pour lui permettre de changer les choses et donc de mieux faire.

\- Pourquoi essaierait-il de s’améliorer, d’être différent ?

\- Le sort nous permet de contrôler la situation… c’est la raison de la connexion.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire ce que tu me racontes, ce que tu sous-entends. Qui est lié à lui, exactement ?

\- Premièrement, Dumbledore qui est le créateur et le médiateur du sortilège. Il est celui qui a donné suffisamment de magie pour rendre tout cela possible. Puis, il y a moi. Et enfin, …

\- Non ! le coupa Sirius. Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait cela … Ne me dis pas que vous avez connecté la vie d’Harry à celle de Voldemort ?

\- Pas celle de Voldemort mais de Tom… Ce n’était pas réellement un choix. Harry était le seul capable d’être son guide, son protecteur. Il a la place la plus importante dans le sortilège, pas la peine de le préciser.

\- Pourquoi était-il le choix le plus évident ?

\- Selon Dumbledore, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il est déjà lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n’ai pas eu le droit à l’explication détaillée, mais il semble qu’il ait donné à Harry une partie de son âme lorsqu’il a essayé de le tuer. La deuxième raison, et c’est la principale d’Albus, concerne la puissance  magique d’Harry qui provient de sa capacité inaltérable à aimer… Ce sont les mots de Dumbledore… Non pas que j’accorde quel que crédit que ce soit à ces foutaises…

\- Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu es incapable d’aimer… Comment pourrais-tu donc comprendre l’amour d’Harry… ?

\- Ne soit pas méchant, Sirius. J’aurai pu très bien me taire, et ne rien te dévoiler.

\- De toute façon, je suppose que Dumbledore n’est pas le seul à l’origine de cette merde. Harry se retrouvant dans une situation impossible : je suis sûr que tu dois être plutôt content !

\- Je n’ai jamais rien dit de tel. Je crois que tu serais surpris de savoir que Dumbledore est celui qui en demande autant au garçon. Laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose : je sais très bien ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Et je ne le souhaite à personne !

De plus, Rogue n’avait pas tout dit à Sirius à propos du sortilège et surtout de son propre rôle dans celui-ci, rôle qui était comme toujours très dangereux… Mais, Rogue n’était pas vraiment le genre d’homme à se plaindre à propos de son sort… Pour lui, ses sacrifices ne seraient jamais suffisants pour racheter sa conduite passée. Heureusement, Sirius ne sembla pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il ne demanda donc rien à ce sujet. Le fait est qu’il était bien trop inquiet pour Harry.

\- Tu m’as dit plus tôt que Dumbledore ne s’occupe pas bien de la situation, pourquoi ?

\- Disons juste que Tom vient de me menacer il y a de cela quelques heures. Il était en train de lancer des Doloris en face de moi sans même sourciller. Et il a dit très clairement qu’il voulait me tuer. Harry était là et il n’a pas semblé perturbé par ces mots. Quand j’ai essayé d’en parler à Dumbledore, il ne m’a pas écouté. Il accorde une confiance quasi aveugle à Harry… Je sais que tu voues toi aussi un culte à ton filleul, mais je sais également que tu as ses intérêts à cœur et comme j’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un… Nous devons réussir à faire entendre raison à Dumbledore. Au départ, le sortilège était plutôt prometteur mais je pense qu’il est en train e se retourner contre nous. Le fait est que Potter n’est pas assez puissant pour combattre le pouvoir des Ténèbres.

Les poings de Sirius étaient serrés sur les accoudoirs.

\- Je vais aller le trouver et crois-moi il va finir par m’écouter. Pour qui il se prend, franchement ? Il n’a pas le droit de régir la vie de tout le monde.

Sirius allait se lever mais Severus l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. De toute façon, il ne nous écoutera pas …

\- Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? Si tu veux tuer Tom maintenant, je suis d’accord avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n’avez pas fait cela dès le départ…

\- Dumbledore est convaincu que Voldemort a utilisé la magie noire pour permettre à son âme de rester en vie… le tuer n’est pas une solution car il reviendrait d’une façon ou d’une autre !

\- Donc, tu es en train d’essayer de me dire que ce que vous avez fait non seulement n’empêche pas un éventuel retour de Voldemort mais qu’en plus cela pourrait mener à l’émergence d’un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en la personne de Tom…

Severus acquiesça pitoyablement.

\- En un mot, vous avez complètement merdé…

\- Ne soit pas grossier.

\- Je pourrais dire et faire pire. La vie d’Harry est en jeu !

\- Même si tu tuais Tom, cela affecterait Harry dès maintenant. Bien sûr, ils sont connectés par le sort, mais ce n’est pas la raison : Harry est au courant de son rôle de guide. Dumbledore ne lui a bien sûr pas tout raconté mais si Tom devait mourir maintenant, ce serait un échec pour lui… Quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait supporter…

\- Harry sait pour Tom et on ne peut rien faire contre cela. Dis-moi, c’est de mieux en mieux ton histoire…

\- Il y a bien quelque chose à faire : enfermer Tom le temps de trouver une solution. À moins que tu penses que Potter est capable d’aider Tom à ne pas devenir Voldemort…

Sirius secoua la tête. Malgré la foi qu’il avait dans son filleul, c’était trop de lui demander cela…

\- Nous devons donc convaincre Dumbledore et trouver une explication pour Potter…

\- Ce n’est pas comme si on n’avait rien d’autre à faire… N’oublie pas notre recherche de Pettigrow !

\- Je crois que c’est mieux d’être occupé plutôt que de s’ennuyer dans une chambre d’hôtel pourrie…

\- Ce n’est pas parce que Toi, tu t’ennuies à force de torturer tes élèves, que c’est la même chose pour moi…

Après ces mots remplis de haine et d’amertume, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- J’étais censé observer quelques Mangemorts aujourd’hui… si ça ne te dérange pas ! se décida à dire Sirius.

\- Tant que tu ne fais rien de stupide !

\- Comme si c’était déjà arrivé…

Rogue s’autorisa un rire.

\- C’est vrai, tu as toujours était un modèle de patience et de retenue !

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d’une excuse pour échapper à Poudlard… C’est bien la raison pour laquelle tu es venu, n’est-ce-pas ?

Les yeux de Rogue dévoilèrent sa fureur qui gronder petit à petit en lui. Même si c’était la vérité, ce n’était pas agréable de savoir que Sirius était capable de voir en lui de cette manière.

\- Pas la peine de t’énerver ! ajouta Sirius. Je m’attends juste à avoir un repas correct lorsque je reviendrais.

Et sur ces mots, il se transforma en chien. Puis, il quitta la pièce. Severus ne put s’empêcher de sourire… Enfin, aussi souriant qu’il pouvait être !

…

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Sirius revint finalement chez lui, le repas dont il avait parlé était prêt et fumant. L’odeur était en réalité délicieuse. La dernière fois que Sirius avait eu un dîner chaud remontait à très longtemps. Le fait est qu’il profitait de son état de chien pour manger. C’était plus facile de cette façon.

Sirius était prêt à critiquer la nourriture de Severus mais dès qu’il l’eut gouté, il fut stoppé dans ses starting-blocks et même dans son désir d’arguer. C’était évident que Rogue n’était pas seulement le maître des potions mais aussi le maître des fourneaux.

Plutôt que de critiquer, donc, Sirius profita du repas pour parler de leur travail. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’aborder de nouveau le sujet d’Harry. Encore moins de Dumbledore. Parler de la chasse des Mangemorts était donc bien plus plaisant.

Après avoir fini le repas que Sirius avait dévoré quasi-intégralement, les deux hommes retournèrent dans leurs fauteuils. Ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées pendant un moment, tous deux se demandant comment le fait d’être ensemble dans la même pièce était possible. Au tout début de leur collaboration imposée par Dumbledore, cela avait été évident qu’ils devraient faire tous deux des efforts. Ils pouvaient à peine être dans la même pièce sans s’insulter et parfois même commencer un duel. Mais, petit à petit, la présence de l’un et de l’autre était devenue plus tolérable. Les choses s’étaient calmées. Leur travail commun contre les mêmes ennemis les avait grandement aidés. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait raison (comme toujours, enfin presque) : Sirius et Severus étaient faits pour travailler ensemble, leurs points de vue se complétant.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, assis dans leurs fauteuils, près de la cheminée, parlant de leurs plans…

Les minutes passèrent ou peut-être des heures mais tout à coup, l’obscurité gagna la pièce tout entière. À cet instant précis, finalement, Sirius se décida à suivre le regard de Severus et à aborder le sujet qu’il désirait réellement.

Sans vraiment s’en apercevoir, les deux hommes se mirent à parler de leurs souvenirs communs de Lily et James. Étrangement, Severus ne semblait pas énervé à l’idée de parler de son ennemi et rival, comme il l’était habituellement. Non, ils étaient tous deux heureux de pouvoir se rappeler de leurs souvenirs et de les partager. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’ils ignoraient l’un de l’autre.

Severus parla longuement de Lily, la fille qu’elle était lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un petit garçon. Sirius apprécia de connaître une partie de la personnalité de la jeune femme qu’il ignorait. James avait été son réel meilleur ami. Non pas que Lily avait interféré dans leur amitié mais les choses n’avaient plus été les mêmes après qu’elle ait rejoint leur groupe.

Après un silence de communion, Sirius demanda sans réfléchir :

\- Est-ce que tu l’aimais ?

À cause de l’obscurité, il ne put voir le rouge qui montait aux joues de Severus, mais il était bel et bien là…

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu aimais James ?

S’il devait être embarrassé par cette conversation, autant que Sirius le soit lui aussi. Après une minute entière de réflexion, le descendant des Black s’autorisa à analyser cette partie de lui-même qu’il avait toujours cherché à éviter.

\- Peut-être un peu… D’une certaine manière, assurément. Même si je n’en étais pas conscient, enfin, même si je ne voulais pas l’admettre… Ce qui était ton cas à toi aussi !

\- Oh, j’étais conscient de mes sentiments. Mais je préférais me dire qu’elle était plus ma sœur qu’autre chose. Le fait est qu’elle ne semblait pas intéressée et bien trop intriguée par James après l’avoir rencontré. Elle disait à tout le monde qu’elle le détestait mais je savais qu’au fond elle l’aimait bien malgré ce qu’il faisait. J’étais déçu et bien sûr j’ai été un connard avec elle…

Sirius ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant ces mots.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler de cette façon et encore moins te considérer de la sorte.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet…

Ils sourirent tous les deux de cette façon étrange qu’ils partageaient, mais alors, Severus poursuivit son idée.

\- Je savais que Lily allait désapprouver les choix que je faisais à propos des Forces des Ténèbres et j’avais honte, je savais que c’était mal. Alors, à partir du moment où j’ai brisé notre amitié, en la traitant de la manière que tu connais, je me suis convaincu que c’était de sa faute. Mais ce n’était qu’une excuse pour me plonger dans la Magie Noire. Et puis, Voldemort l’a tuée. Je n’ai rien fait pour l’en empêcher. Je me considère responsable de sa mort depuis ce jour… Mais quand j’ai appris qu’elle était morte, tout mon … amour pour elle m’est revenu dans la figure. La seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a accepté de me faire confiance, c’est parce que je lui ai montré mon Patronus… C’était la biche de Lily et ça le sera jusqu’à ma propre mort…

\- Personne ne le sait mais le mien est le cerf de James. C’est fascinant cette façon qu’ont les Patronus de changer en fonction des émotions qui gouvernent notre vie…

\- C’est vrai ! La première fois que je l’ai vu, j’étais tellement choqué. J’essayais encore de me convaincre que Lily était comme ma sœur, d’où la raison de ma tristesse insurmontable. Ça m’a vraiment pris par surprise.

\- J’ai ressenti la même chose. James était mon meilleur ami, mon frère et les sentiments ambigus que j’avais à son égard m’ont toujours tiraillé. Je me demandais si j’étais bizarre. Je me pose toujours cette question, d’ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que savoir que je ressens la même chose va te rassurer mais au moins, sache que tu n’étais et n’es pas le seul.

\- C’est amusant… On s’est toujours détesté et pourtant on se ressemble beaucoup. Je n’aurai jamais pu imaginer ressentir cela un jour…

\- C’est sûrement la raison pour laquelle on s’est toujours haït : nos ressemblances. C’est dur de faire face à ses propres défauts.

\- Je t’interdis de le dire à quiconque mais ça ne me dérange plus vraiment maintenant…

\- De toute façon, cette conversation n’a jamais eu lieu… À vrai dire, je vais devoir y aller : un jour de cours en moins, je vais finir par être viré !

Sirius sourit alors que Severus se levait et pénétrait dans le feu, une poignée de poudre dans la main.

\- Merci pour le repas ! dit Sirius rapidement.

\- Merci pour la soirée, murmura Severus avant de disparaître.

Sirius ne put s’empêcher de sourire au regard de la situation. Puis, il se dirigea vers son lit, s’allongea quelques minutes et enfin attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

…

Harry était en train de déjeuner lorsque le hibou utilisait habituellement par Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle. Harry attrapa la lettre aussi rapidement que possible. C’était si rare qu’il reçoive une réponse de son Parrain.

«  _Quel menteur tu fais,_

_Deux mois de vacances et tu n’as pas trouvé le temps de me dire que Dumbledore t’avait assigné une mission… C’est vrai que je n’étais pas censé savoir, mais heureusement que quelqu’un a daigné m’en parler. On va pouvoir en discuter à présent. Mais, Harry, honnêtement, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui est capable de se fourrer autant dans le pétrin… Et quel pétrin ! Et tu étais surpris que je te mette en garde contre ton nouvel ami. J’avais tellement raison… Et toi, tu me dis que vous vous entendez bien. Fais attention, Harry. Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple dans la matière mais je t’en supplie. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre tout comme tes parents à cause de ce fou._

_En tout cas, si tu ne parviens pas à trouver de travail plus tard, tu devrais faire un tour du côté du cinéma. Tu serais un excellent acteur._

_Ne t’attire pas trop d’ennui._

_Patmol._  »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire profondément en lisant la lettre. Maintenant, son Parrain était au courant. Un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas s’attirer trop d’ennui. Pourtant, la soirée promettait d’être riche en émotions.

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentard, regardant son ami, comme d’habitude. Tom lui sourit en retour. Depuis leur après-midi à la Cabane Hurlante, Harry avait autorisé son cœur à espérer de nouveau… Tom avait tant besoin de lui et lui également. Harry relut les mots de Sirius. Son Parrain avait tort. Tom n’était plus le même. Bien sûr, une part de lui appartenait aux ténèbres. Mais, comme tout le monde. Et de toute façon, Harry était prêt à sacrifier sa propre lumière afin de le voir s’illuminer.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 12 : Le Jour de Toutes les Peurs**


	12. Le Jour de Toutes les Peurs

**Chapitre 12 : Le Jour de Toutes les Peurs**

Comme presque tous les matins depuis leurs naissances, Fred et George Weasley se réveillèrent à la même seconde, de la même minute, de la même heure. Ce jour-là, les jumeaux étaient prêts à s’amuser particulièrement, encore plus que d’habitude. La raison était en fait assez simple : en ce 31 Octobre, Poudlard célébrait Halloween et c’était probablement la fête préférée des garçons.

Depuis qu’ils s’étaient lancés dans l’élaboration de farces et attrapes, Fred et George avaient toujours profité de cette fête pour créer les plus merveilleux tours imaginables. Ce fut donc sans aucune hésitation qu’ils choisirent cette date pour lancer officiellement leur marque. Certes, ils n’avaient pas encore les fonds pour ouvrir leur boutique, ce qu’ils espéraient de tout leur cœur. D’ici la fin de l’année et l’obtention de leurs ASPIC, ils étaient pourtant sûrs de trouver une solution… qui passait par la distribution gratuite de leur pack d’Halloween. Puis, par sa commercialisation, une fois les potentiels acheteurs conquis. Fred et George ne doutaient pas de leur succès, ni d’ailleurs de leur talent, et encore moins de la demande sur le marché pour ce genre de produits.

Ce matin-là, ce fut donc d’une allure confiante qu’ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du 6ème étage, lieu où ils avaient installés leur laboratoire expérimental ainsi que leur atelier de production. Ils profitèrent de leur matinée libre pour apporter la dernière touche à leurs paquets. À midi, ils étaient installés à l’entrée de la Grande Salle et distribuaient sans compter leurs différents produits. Certains les essayaient directement sur place, et de nombreux rires commencèrent à exploser un peu partout dans la gigantesque salle. Fred et George affichaient un sourire radieux.

Lorsqu’Harry, Tom, Hermione et Ron passèrent devant eux après leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Fred et George firent de nouveau l’apologie de leurs Farces et Attrapes. Ron était impressionné, Hermione outrée qu’une telle grande intelligence soit si ‘mal’ employée, et Tom de son air nonchalant habituel était vaguement amusé. Harry, en revanche, était fortement intéressé. Depuis qu’il connaissait les jumeaux, il s’était toujours dit que derrière leur attitude je-m’en-foutiste, se cachait deux véritables génies en puissance. Or, le projet dont ils parlaient était abouti, intelligent et plus que prometteur.

\- Comment comptez-vous trouver l’argent de départ pour commencer votre entreprise ? demanda Harry.

Fred et George se regardèrent à peine une seconde. Harry était le premier à oser poser la question. Mais ils avaient suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui répondre.

\- Pour l’instant… commença Fred.

\- … on ne sait pas encore, mais … continua George.

\- … on finira bien par trouver ! Termina Fred.

\- De combien avez-vous besoin exactement ? demanda Harry qui était à présent le seul à suivre la conversation.

\- Pas une somme impossible… répondit George.

\- … On ne sait pas exactement mais quelques centaines … reprit Fred.

\- … de Gallions, probablement ! Acheva George.

\- Faites un compte détaillé et revenez me voir… dit Harry.

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils de leur façon habituelle, comme si leurs deux visages n’en formaient en fait qu’un seul.

\- Il se pourrait que je sois intéressé à l’idée d’investir… répondit Harry à leur question muette.

Fred et George étaient évidemment surpris mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de s’en remettre que déjà plusieurs élèves se bousculaient à leur portillon.

Harry et Tom s’éloignèrent ensemble puis finalement se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables.

…

Après être passés devant les énormes citrouilles si célèbres d’Hagrid, Harry et Tom rejoignirent leur cours de Botanique. Comme d’habitude durant ce cours, ils ne suivirent pas particulièrement. L’année étant réservée aux révisions, c’était bien trop facile et pas du tout intéressant !

\- Pourquoi as-tu souri tout à l’heure ? demanda Tom quand ils arrivèrent au bout des serres. Qui t’a envoyé la lettre ?

\- Mon parrain…

\- Tu semblais plutôt heureux !

\- Je l’étais… Je suis pressé de le voir pendant les vacances et de pouvoir te le présenter. Je meurs d’envie de voir sa tête…

Tom fronça les sourcils, incertain quant au sens des paroles d’Harry ; mais le garçon ne s’expliqua pas. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait de toute façon. Il avait déjà confié à Tom suffisamment de choses à propos de Sirius, tout en évitant les sujets brûlants !

\- Ainsi, tu veux me présenter…

Harry le regarda, surpris.

\- Bien sûr… Tu es mon ami.

Tom sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à cela, c’est tout. Les seuls personnes de mon âge que j’ai pu rencontrer jusqu’à présent n’ont jamais souhaité être mes amis, ils ne m’ont donc évidemment pas présentés à leurs familles…

\- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir comprendre ce que c’est d’être stressé à cause de cela.

Tom sourit de nouveau.

\- Je croyais que ce n’était que lorsque tu rencontrais les parents de ton futur conjoint que tu étais stressé…

Harry rougit.

\- Ca marche aussi avec la famille de tes amis.

\- Vivement ! C’est si rare que je sois stressé pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu le seras…

Harry ne s’en rendait pas encore compte mais ses paroles étaient si vraies !

Après cela, les garçons continuèrent à parler tout en travaillant.

Finalement, le cours s’acheva. Harry n’avait pas de temps à perdre car il était attendu pour son dernier entraînement de Quidditch avant le match du jour suivant. Ils ne disposaient que d’une heure.

À la fin de celle-ci, l’équipe des Serpentard était prête à entrer sur le terrain pour débuter leur propre séance. À cause de cela, Drago passa juste devant Harry.

\- Prêt à mordre la poussière, Potter ! dit le blondinet.

\- Si je me souviens bien, Malefoy, je n’ai jamais perdu contre toi…

Drago se rapprocha davantage d’Harry, sa baguette déjà sortie.

\- Si tu es aussi bon avec ta baguette que tu l’es avec ton balai, ça ne risque pas de me faire peur ! s’exclama Harry.

Avant qu’il ait le temps de répondre, Urquhart, le capitaine des Serpentard appela Drago.

\- Qu’est-ce que voulait Malefoy ? demanda Tom une fois qu’il eut retrouvé Harry.

\- Rien… Seulement sa merde habituelle !

\- J’espère que tu vas gagner demain, ne serait-ce que pour lui fermer sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute…

\- Dis-moi, Tom, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si dur envers un pauvre innocent… dit Harry malicieusement.

\- Il me rend malade, voilà tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … Il se prend pour le plus grand des seigneurs alors qu’il n’est rien du tout !

Assurément, Tom était lui aussi un très bon menteur !

Harry eut juste le temps de prendre une longue douche et de faire rapidement ses devoirs avant le début de la fête d’Halloween.

La décoration de la Grande Salle était époustouflante, et tous les élèves furent éblouis dès leur arrivée. L’endroit était merveilleux : organisé et décoré de la même manière que pour le bal de Noël de l’année précédente, des petites tables rondes tout autour de la pièce. Harry sourit profondément : ils allaient enfin pouvoir partager leur repas avec Tom.

À 19h30, le dîner fut servi. Harry et Tom s’étaient assis avec Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et d’autres Gryffondor. Harry était heureux de constater que Tom s’entendait plutôt bien avec chacun ici présent. Tom était un véritable caméléon, capable de s’habituer à tout et surtout à tous.

Durant la soirée, les fantômes firent une apparition et comme à son habitude Sir Nicholas vint parler à Harry. C’était son anniversaire de mort après tout. Tom en profita pour se moquer de son ami. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu’il était tellement gentil avec tout le monde, que c’était amusant de le voir se coincer tout seul dans de telles situations. À ces mots, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même s’il ne put ensuite plus s’arrêter de rire.

Les deux garçons passèrent une soirée particulièrement agréable. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Certains dansaient, d’autres chantaient, jouaient, mangeaient ou simplement parlaient. Le temps passa très rapidement puisqu’ils étaient en bonne compagnie. Ron et Hermione semblait apprécier Tom, ce qui était un soulagement pour Harry.

Finalement, à 22h30, tous les élèves en dessous de la 5ème année durent aller se coucher, les autres ayant la permission de minuit. Malgré cela, Harry et Tom, qui étaient fatigués, décidèrent de suivre les plus jeunes afin de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. De toute façon, Harry voulait être le plus préparé possible pour le jour suivant.

Ron et Hermione décidèrent, eux, de rester ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Ron était bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin faire partie de ceux autorisés à boire de l’alcool. C’était leur première année après tout. Mais, comme il put le constater, la dose était vraiment très faible. À cet instant, cependant, Fred et George vinrent le trouver pour lui proposer une friandise qu’ils avaient inventée et qui était toujours à l’essai. Le principe était simple : le bonbon était censé augmenter considérablement les effets de l’alcool (pendant un certain temps du moins) mais sans les mauvais côtés à savoir les vomissements et les maux de tête. Bien sûr, Ron sauta sur l’occasion. Dans un premier temps, les effets ne semblèrent pas visibles mais au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione s’aperçut que Ron était de plus en plus à l’aise et relaxé. Heureusement, il n’était pas bourré. Juste suffisamment confiant pour faire des choses auxquelles il n’était pas accoutumé : comme par exemple inviter Hermione à danser.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille accepta avec joie. C’était ce qu’elle désirait du plus profond de son cœur. Par chance, la chanson qui débuta lorsqu’ils mirent les pieds sur la piste de danse était un slow.

Ron prit Hermione contre lui, de toute la puissance de ses bras. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches. Le cœur d’Hermione s’arrêta et elle en oublia même de respirer. La chaleur de Ron contre son propre corps était tout ce qu’elle voulait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. C’était si agréable, particulièrement les mains de Ron sur ses hanches, prêtes à s’aventurer de plus en plus bas. Hermione sentit sa chaleur grandir à l’intérieur de son corps, empourprant ses joues. Ce que Ron ne sembla pas remarquer ou plutôt il ne le montra pas. Mais, à la fin de la danse, il se pencha vers la jeune fille afin de lui proposer une balade au clair de lune dans la Cour d’Entrée, juste en face du Viaduc, l’endroit favori d’Hermione. Elle accepta, bien trop contente de passer un peu de temps seule avec son ami. Bien sûr, au fond de son cœur, elle ne souhaitait pas que les choses avancent trop vite, mais pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas être raisonnable.

Alors qu’ils marchaient côte-à-côte, Ron prit naturellement la main de la jeune fille. Leurs doigts se croisèrent. Sur leurs lèvres s’étendit un large sourire commun. Ils étaient véritablement heureux. Ron n’était pas le type de personne à s’embarrasser de long discours et à cet instant, ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils avaient seulement besoin de suivre le cours de la nuit… qui les mena près des rambardes du pont. Ils s’arrêtèrent un moment, perdus dans la vue, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis, Ron se tourna vers Hermione, saisit sa main de nouveau et finalement déposa ses doigts délicatement sur son visage. Il pencha la tête. Leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Ce ne fut pas un baiser qui débuta en douceur. Non, il fut immédiatement passionné, car ils souhaitaient cela depuis si longtemps. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent assez facilement comme si elles appartenaient en fait au corps de l’autre, comme si elles avaient toujours été ensemble. Constater que leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble était une sorte de soulagement. Malheureusement, bien trop tôt, ils arrêtèrent le baiser. Hermione était une vraie fille, se posant beaucoup trop de questions, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle ressentait, ce qu’il ressentait, si c’était une bonne chose, etc. etc. Et, puisqu’elle était une fille, elle n’exprima pas franchement ses sentiments, préférant emprunter un chemin détourné pour formuler ses doutes et ses inquiétudes… ce qui était la pire façon de traiter avec Ron, en temps normal déjà mais encore plus en cette nuit où il était dans un état d’ébriété particulier.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c’est une bonne chose de faire cela maintenant ? demanda Hermione car c’était la première objection qu’elle avait trouvé. Je veux dire, avec nos BUSEs à la fin de l’année, je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée d’être préoccupé par cela…

Ses yeux étaient remplis d’espoir mais bien sûr, Ron ne le vit pas. Il n’entendit que les paroles d’Hermione, qui le blessèrent profondément. Et puisqu’il n’avait pas de barrière à ce moment-là, il laissa parler sa peine :

\- Pour une fois, Hermione, ne peux-tu pas me faire passer en premier dans ta vie ?

Et sur ces mots, il s’en alla, laissant Hermione stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle était effrayée par ses propres sentiments et pour une fois ne pouvait comprendre ceux de Ron.

À 23h45, quand elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune, elle ne trouva personne. La fête n’était pas encore finie, c’était donc logique, mais Ron était apparemment déjà parti se coucher. Elle avait fomenté le vague espoir qu’il l’attendrait… Hermione n’étant pas fatiguée, elle décida de s’installer à côté du feu et de se plonger dans ses pensées et finalement dans ses larmes.

…

_Le visage n’était autre que celui d’un bébé… Un bébé qui lui semblait en effet familier. Si beau avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts. Et son sourire… Oui, son sourire. Il devait avoir à peu près un an et se tenait dans son lit à barreau. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, ses bras ouverts et tendus devant lui. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose d’anormal dans la scène. Le bébé se mit finalement à pleurer, signe qu’il avait aperçu quelque chose d’effrayant. Quelqu’un d’autre était dans la pièce. Quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas. Les pleurs se transformèrent en cris. Puis, une voix. Profonde et puissante. Et enfin un murmure : « Avada Kedavra ». Un éclair vert se dirigea en direction du petit garçon. Et puis, rien. Juste le vide. Les ténèbres !_

Harry se réveilla dans un cri. Ils étaient en sueur. Ses mains tremblaient. Il n’hésita pas cependant à se saisir de son carnet car il comprit à l’instant, ce qui venait d’arriver. Il écrivit seulement quelques mots. La réponse arriva instantanément. Harry se leva, enfila sa chemise et quitta le dortoir.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il vit Hermione.

\- Hey Harry ! dit la jeune fille. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n’ai pas le temps, Hermione. Je dois y aller.

\- Mais… tu as vu l’heure ? … Il est 00.05, la fête ne va pas tarder à finir, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

\- Hermione, arrête-ça tout de suite, s’il te plait. Tu ne peux pas me laisser vivre ma vie cinq minutes ?

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois voir Tom, c’est tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller dans le cachot des Serpentard. Tu as déjà perdu des points avec ta retenue. Tu ne peux pas recommencer.

\- Je m’en fous, Hermione…

Et avant que quoi que ce soit d’autre se produise entre eux, la Salle Commune fut soudain assailli par une armée de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, Harry profita de la foule pour s’enfuir. Il savait qu’il avait été un vrai con avec Hermione. Il avait vu ses yeux rouges. Elle avait probablement pleuré. Mais il n’avait pas de temps pour s’occuper de cela. Vraiment. Et puis, elle avait été si agressive avec lui. Parfois, Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas les filles… C’était si vrai. Si seulement il avait su ce dont Hermione avait besoin et pourquoi elle était sur la défensive. Elle avait fait la même chose qu’avec Ron. Elle avait dit quasiment le contraire de ses réelles pensées. La seule chose qu’elle désirait était qu’Harry la réconforte, la prenne dans ses bras et parle avec elle. Ce n’était pas ce qui s’était produit et maintenant Hermione était encore plus mal. Elle se dirigea donc vers son dortoir.

Au même moment, Harry marchait dans les couloirs, ses pensées déjà loin de sa petite altercation avec Hermione. Il avait des choses tellement plus importantes à penser à vrai dire. Il atteignit le cachot assez rapidement, tellement habitué par le chemin. Puisqu’il connaissait le mot de passe, il passa l’entrée comme si c’était sa propre maison.

La Salle Commune était remplie de monde. La plupart des Serpentard préférerait passer la soirée d’Halloween dans leur Salle car en général ils parvenaient à se procurer une bonne quantité d’alcool. Grâce à l’obscurité de la pièce et à l’occupation de chacun, Harry ne se fit pas remarquer, en tout cas, personne ne lui dit quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Tom était là, attendant son ami. Il adressa un sourire timide dès qu’il vit Harry. Le garçon avait eu beau enfiler sa chemise, on pouvait voir qu’il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Dès qu’ils furent côte à côte, Tom guida Harry dans son dortoir. Ils étaient apparemment seuls à l’intérieur. Tom se tourna vers Harry après avoir fermé la porte :

 - Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, j’ai juste fait un cauchemar…

\- C’est amusant, j’en ai fait un moi aussi.

« Je le sais bien, Tom, puisque nous avons fait le même » pensa Harry « J’étais dans ta tête et c’était effrayant de voir, à travers tes yeux, Voldemort essayé de me tuer.. »

\- Je n’avais pas envie de rester seul, dit Harry tout fort. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Pas du tout, je suis content que tu sois là.

Les deux garçons s’assirent sur le lit, comme à leur habitude. Harry retira sa chemise. Il était évident qu’il allait dormir là et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci soit trop chiffonnée pour le jour suivant. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait déjà trop chaud. Il serait plus à l’aise en T-shirt seulement.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent finalement allongés sous les draps. À cet instant, ils avaient besoin de la présence d’un ami, la tension n’était donc pas électrique… Pas encore !

Pendant un certain temps, ils se contentèrent de parler de tout excepté du cauchemar. Puis, sans même s’en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Tom. Ils étaient habitués à se tenir dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Mais, pas dans cette position-là : Tom se tenant juste derrière Harry, le tenant contre lui. La situation ne pouvait être plus excitante. En tout cas pour Harry qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir chaque partie du corps de Tom en contact avec le sien. C’était si bon qu’il ferma ses yeux. Mais alors, il se rendit compte que son ami, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement excité. Il l’aurait senti contre lui. Harry essaya de se contrôler mais c’était tout bonnement impossible. Surtout maintenant que la main de Tom se trouvait sur son cœur. Alors, Tom bougea sa main doucement. Il souhaitait seulement baisser la couverture mais par inadvertance, il passa sa main contre l’entrejambe d’Harry. Ce n’était qu’un effleurement mais Tom sentit néanmoins l’excitation évidente de son ami. Sur le moment, il fut tellement bouleversé par ses émotions qu’il se sépara d’Harry pour se mettre sur le dos.

Bien sûr, Harry en fut immédiatement gêné car il savait qu’à présent son attirance pour son ami était manifeste. Après quelques instants, Tom se tourna finalement pour regarder Harry. Le garçon semblait s’automutiler mentalement, l’envie désespérée de s’en aller affichée sur son visage.

\- Viens là, dit Tom en ouvrant ses bras. Ce n’est rien.

À vrai dire, c’était tout ce qu’Harry avait besoin d’entendre car il n’avait aucune envie de réfléchir à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Il souhaitait sentir la chaleur de Tom, son corps contre le sien. Et s’il devait être excité, qu’il en soit ainsi. Alors, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tom, le bras de son ami le tenant bien serré.

Malgré la tension évidente, les deux garçons parvinrent finalement à s’endormir. Le fait est qu’ils avaient véritablement besoin de la présence d’un ami à cet instant !

…

Quand Tom se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tout simplement heureux. Il venait de passer une nuit entière au côté d’Harry. Et même s’ils n’avaient partagé rien d’autre qu’un profond sommeil, c’était déjà quelque chose. Et le mieux dans tout cela, ce qui était réellement parfait, était la main d’Harry qui se trouvait sur le bas-ventre de Tom. Le garçon n’allait pas tarder à se réveiller, car son corps commençait à bouger par à coup. Et sa main particulièrement. Petit à petit, elle était en train de glisser à l’intérieur du pantalon de Tom, à l’intérieur de son boxer. Le garçon ferma ses yeux et retint sa respiration. C’était difficile de continuer à se concentrer sur le sortilège, surtout parce qu’il n’avait qu’une envie : se laisser aller. C’est ce qu’il fit, mais seulement dans ses pensées : « Ne te réveille pas, Harry, s’il te plait. C’est trop bon. Je veux juste que ta main descende plus bas. S’il te plait, fais-le… On aurait enfin le droit à une conversation des plus intéressantes. Et tu devrais finalement admettre qu’il y a quelque chose entre nous ! »

Malheureusement, avant que la main d’Harry n’atteigne son sexe, le garçon se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, juste le temps de se rappeler où il était. Quand, finalement, il suivit son bras et sa main du regard, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il la retira, très rapidement, haletant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas soigner ses problèmes de sommeil… Non mais franchement !

Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil des plus rapides à l’entrejambe de Tom qui lui montra qu’il n’était absolument pas excité (ne compte pas dessus…) Harry s’assit d’un coup, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne savait que dire.

De la même façon qu’un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, Tom fut le premier à trouver les mots.

\- Ce n’est rien, Harry…

Mais avant qu’il ait le temps de continuer, Harry le coupa, apparemment contrarié :

\- Tu sais quoi, Tom ? Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire que ce n’est rien. Mais c’est tout le contraire. Il faut qu’on arrête de dormir ensemble…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas le chemin emprunté par la conversation. Pas du tout. Peut-être aurait-il dû se laisser aller après tout…

\- Un jour quelqu’un va découvrir que je dors là. Et que se passerait-il s’ils nous voyaient comme cela ? Ils comprendraient tout de travers…

Tom était abasourdi.

« Mais, si c’est exactement ce que ça semble être… » Pensa-t-il sauf que les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

\- Je n’allais pas faire une fixation sur ce qui s’est passé… dit Tom tout fort.

\- Ce n’est pas comme s’il s’était passé quelque chose, en même temps… répliqua Harry. Enfin, à part mon putain de corps qui fait toujours n’importe quoi aux pires moments possibles…

« Okay, ça s’était clair… » Pensa Tom.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Harry. Tu es un garçon tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire !

C’était supposé être gentil, dans l’esprit de Tom en tout cas, mais les mots étaient sortis de travers. Et Harry le ressentit comme une gifle des plus sévères. Le garçon se mit debout, enfila sa chemise, ouvrit les rideaux, puis se retourna vers Tom.

\- J’ai besoin de me préparer pour le match…

Pas plus d’explications, Harry était parti.

Les yeux de Tom s’écarquillèrent : « qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu merder ce matin ? Après une nuit si merveilleuse… » Harry était encore et serait toujours une énigme pour Tom.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 13 : Le Match à ne pas Perdre**


	13. Le Match à ne pas Perdre

**Chapitre 13 : Le Match à ne pas Perdre !**

Quand Tom revit finalement Harry, ce n’était pas pour le brunch d’avant-match de ce samedi matin. Ce n’était pas non plus dans les couloirs du château. Non, il était sur le Terrain de Quidditch.

Tom était assis dans les gradins, entouré de ses camarades de la maison des Serpentard. Harry arriva sur le terrain avec ses coéquipiers, tous chevauchant leurs balais. Immédiatement, des clameurs s’élevèrent dans la foule : les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étant également derrière l’équipe de Gryffondor.

Tom était stressé. À cause de la nuit qu’ils venaient de passer et davantage encore par leur réveil, Harry était probablement nerveux et donc peu concentré. Or s’il ne jouait pas bien, ce serait sa faute, à lui. Par chance, le large sourire sur le visage d’Harry lorsqu’il arriva sur le terrain le rassura. Harry semblait plus libre que jamais.

Comme à son habitude, Harry se positionna au-dessus du reste de l’équipe : la place réservée à l’attrapeur. Avant le coup d’envoi, Harry ne put s’empêcher de regarder en direction des tribunes des Serpentard. Il le vit immédiatement. À ses yeux, Tom était auréolé d’un halo lumineux et magnifique, qui le rendait reconnaissable, peu importe l’endroit… Le halo de l’amour ! Harry adressa à son ami un sourire timide et bien entendu Tom lui sourit en retour. Bien sûr, Harry comptait faire amende honorable auprès de Tom à cause de leur matinée, mais étant donné la situation c’était le mieux qu’il pouvait faire pour l’instant. Et pour Tom, c’était amplement suffisant.

Alors, Madame Bibine attrapa son sifflet dans sa bouche. Elle relâcha les Cognards et le Vif d’Or, qui vint voler un instant près de la tête d’Harry. Après cela, elle envoya le Souaffle dans les airs, sifflant au même moment. Que le match commence !

Entièrement concentré sur le jeu, Harry n’eut plus tellement l’occasion d’observer son ami. Le match était bien trop important. Ses yeux perçants scrutèrent le terrain dans son ensemble : pas de signe du Vif d’Or pour l’instant. Il était parti, prêt à se remontrer à un moment plus opportun.

Harry se concentra ensuite sur les autres membres de l’équipe. Même s’il ne l’aurait jamais admis de vive voix, il était conscient que l’équipe de Serpentard n’était pas si mauvaise que cela. Elle était même plutôt bonne. Et même si les qualités des joueurs de Gryffondor étaient probablement plus grandes que celles des Serpentard, eux possédaient des balais plus performants.

Ginny Weasley était assurément la plus belle découverte de l’année. Voler sur un balai semblait lui être presque aussi naturel qu’Harry. Elle possédait un très bon instinct et une excellente lecture du jeu. Et puis, elle était également ingénieusement maline. Elle deviendrait probablement un capitaine exemplaire dans les années à venir.

Malheureusement, l’équipe adverse s’aperçut des talents de la jolie rousse trop rapidement. Ils bâtirent donc leur tactique sur cela. Leurs balais étant plus rapides, ils pouvaient voler à ses côtés un instant, la minute d’après ils défendaient près des autres membres de l’équipe et enfin attrapaient le Souaffle pour attaquer. Ils étaient présents sur tous les fronts, et c’était pour eux d’une facilité déconcertante.

Serpentard avait manifestement l’avantage en ce début de match. De son observatoire, Harry vit que ses coéquipiers pourraient bien profiter d’un petit coup de main. Après seulement dix minutes, Serpentard menait 50 à 0. Harry se décida donc à aider, du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il commença à voler près des Poursuiveurs de son équipe pour leur donner un certain champ d’action. Il restait la plupart du temps près de Ginny. Ainsi, ils parvenaient ensemble à voler jusqu’aux buts des Serpentard. Et Ginny était suffisamment bonne pour tirer droit dans les cerceaux à chaque fois. Le balai d’Harry était plus rapide que ceux des Serpentard, il était donc capable de faire des percées et Ginny le suivait. Fred et George essayaient d’envoyer les Cognards vers les Poursuiveurs adverses tandis que Katie et Alicia les ralentissaient au mieux. Grâce à leur bon travail d’équipe, Gryffondor prit finalement l’avantage et remonta progressivement le score. Vingt-cinq minutes après le début du match, Serpentard menait encore 60-50.

Malheureusement, ce qui était bon pour le travail des Poursuiveurs ne l’était pas pour la recherche du Vif d’Or. L’aide d’Harry très utile avait été au détriment de son rôle d’Attrapeur. De ce fait, Harry aperçut la balle dorée une seconde après Drago. Or, en Quidditch une seconde pouvait tout changer. Et puis, Drago était un sacré concurrent. Malgré les moqueries d’Harry, c’était une évidence. Drago jouait au Quidditch depuis qu’il était enfant. Alors, même si son jeu n’était pas aussi naturel que celui d’Harry, son talent aussi pur, il volait quand même plutôt bien. Le Vif d’Or se situait au centre du terrain, près de la plupart des joueurs, ce qui le rendait difficile à attraper puisqu’il fallait se frayer un chemin parmi leurs coéquipiers qui eux ne voyaient pas réellement la balle. Harry analysa la situation en un regard. Drago avait certes une longueur d’avance mais ils arrivaient à l’opposé l’un de l’autre, Harry étant également un peu plus élevé que Drago. Harry sut immédiatement ce qu’il devait faire pour rattraper son retard et ainsi permettre à Gryffondor de gagner, à savoir faire une manœuvre dangereuse (même pour lui).

Dans un premier temps, Harry fonça en piqué en direction du sol. Quand il se retrouva finalement juste au-dessus du groupe de joueurs et donc du Vif d’Or, avant de rentrer dans le tas, il sauta de son Éclair de Feu.

Bien sûr, aussitôt que les deux Attrapeurs s’étaient mis en branle, le jeu s’était quasiment arrêté. Mais, à cause de la manœuvre d’Harry, tout le monde, même les Serpentard, retint son souffle. Et pas seulement les joueurs mais également le public. Les élèves et les Professeurs s’étaient levés. La scène était inhabituelle : Harry n’était plus sur son balai désormais. Il se trouvait dans le vide, sans rien pour le retenir. En quelques secondes, il attrapa le Vif d’Or, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Drago, qui en oublia d’être mécontent.

Dans les gradins, Tom retint son souffle, ses yeux fixés sur Harry, prêt à lancer n’importe quel sort utile pour lui sauver la vie. Mais, le garçon ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Le fait était qu’Harry accordait une confiance aveugle à son Éclair de Feu. Il savait que le balai serait là pour le réceptionner, bien avant la fin de sa chute.

Et c’est exactement ce qui se produisit. Alors, des tonnerres d’applaudissement s’élevèrent dans les rangs des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Et même les Serpentard étaient impressionnés. La manœuvre d’Harry avait été digne – même bien au-delà – du niveau d’un joueur professionnel. Dans la foule, une personne avait été particulièrement attentive, une personne qui était très intéressée par les aptitudes du garçon, une personne qui venait de voir exactement ce qu’elle recherchait…

Harry atterrit sur le sol, sa main droite toujours levée, tenant son cher Vif d’Or. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous ses coéquipiers l’entourèrent, le prenant dans leur bras, le félicitant. Il était assurément l’Homme du Match. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, Harry sentit que ses camarades l’aimaient de nouveau. Grâce à la politique de Tom, grâce à cette victoire d’Harry, il avait finalement retrouvé sa place dans leurs cœurs. Et c’était exactement ce qu’il désirait.

Harry portait un large sourire sur son visage lorsqu’il parvint enfin à accrocher le regard de Tom. Malgré la foule, malgré le bruit de celle-ci, rien d’autre ne comptait à part eux. Ils pourraient ressentir grâce à ce face-à-face particulier qu’ils se comprenaient parfaitement, qu’ils partageaient cette victoire et tellement de pensées. Harry aurait pu courir vers Tom et l’embrasser devant tout le monde, peu importe si son ami ne le désirait pas. Le pire était que Tom pensait la même chose à cet instant précis… Les garçons…

À un certain moment néanmoins, Harry et le reste de son équipe se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires. Les Gryffondor n’avaient pas particulièrement envie d’y trainer, ils étaient bien trop heureux et n’avaient donc qu’un souhait : rejoindre au plus tôt leur Salle Commune et célébrer. Ils passèrent donc un temps des plus réduits dans les vestiaires après avoir effectué leur étreinte-rituelle de la victoire et être passé au douche.

Harry, en revanche, n’était pas particulièrement pressé de quitter les vestiaires. Il avait besoin de rester seul afin de profiter de la victoire. Ce match signifiait tellement pour lui. Ils pouvaient tous le comprendre. Et surtout Tom. De toute façon, Harry était persuadé que son ami l’attendrait.

Harry retira ses vêtements un à un, lentement, puis il pénétra dans la douche. Comme d’habitude, l’eau bouillante lui arracha un gémissement. Quand il sortit enfin, les vestiaires étaient silencieux depuis un bon bout de temps. Harry était persuadé d’être seul. Alors, quand il aperçut le garçon en face de lui, il en fut évidemment surpris. Puisqu’il ne portait qu’une serviette sur ses hanches, il ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement. Même si ce n’était pas le bon moment… Car, le garçon qui l’attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà n’était autre que Drago Malefoy. Harry tourna la tête pour découvrir de chaque côté de la pièce, les sous-fifres du blond, les Batteurs des Serpentard : Crabbe et Goyle. Harry aurait préféré voir n’importe qui d’autre qu’eux. Surtout maintenant. Harry était si abasourdi qu’il ne trouva pas les mots et resta pantelant pendant quelques instants.

Malefoy marcha dans sa direction jusqu’à se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement du brun. Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main, tandis qu’Harry, lui était sans défense.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais faire le malin sur le Terrain de Quidditch et t’en tirer comme ça, Potter ?

Au départ, Harry le regarda, muet. Mais, alors, les mots remplirent sa bouche et sortirent sans qu’il s’en aperçoive :

\- Ce n’est ni ma faute ni mon problème, Malefoy, si tu n’es pas capable de tenir sur ton balai et de voler de la même manière que moi…

Harry sut immédiatement qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de colère lorsqu’il jeta sa baguette au sol et attrapa Harry afin de le pousser contre le mur le plus proche. Drago frappa la tête du brun contre celui-ci, ce qui était très douloureux. Pendant une minute entière, Harry fut si sonné que la seule chose suivante dont il se rendit compte était la sensation du sol sous son corps. « Comment est-ce possible que ma serviette tienne encore sur moi ? » pensa l’esprit troublé du garçon. Comme si c’était important… Avant qu’il puisse réfléchir à quoique ce soit d’autre, Drago lui sauta dessus, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui. S’il n’avait pas été frappé à cet instant précis, Harry se serait probablement senti embarrassé par la position de Drago. Mais, il était davantage gêné par les coups du blond sur son visage. Malgré le sang qui se répandait progressivement sur son visage, Harry vit dans les yeux de Drago quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait expliquer, une lueur étrange qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il n’eut pas le temps de mettre un nom dessus car Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent alors à frapper le reste de son corps. Sans sa baguette, pratiquement nu, Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Tu ne me parais plus aussi fier, Potter… Tu vois ? Je n’ai pas besoin de ma baguette ni de mon balai pour te casser ta jolie gueule !

Harry entendit vaguement les mots de Drago. Il pensa que c’était pitoyable et aussi étrange (quelle partie de la phrase déjà ?) de dire ce genre de chose alors que lui était accompagné de deux molosses. Mais, il n’eut pas la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit car assez rapidement, il s’évanouit.

…

Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans les gradins, côte à côte. Ils n’avaient pas parlé depuis les évènements de la nuit passée et ils se sentaient tous les deux gênés à l’idée d’engager la conversation.

Ils suivirent le jeu et vécurent le match avec la même tension, la même peur et finalement la même joie. Quand Harry attrapa le Vif d’Or et atterrit ensuite sur son Éclair de Feu, comme tout le monde autour d’eux, ils acclamèrent l’équipe de Gryffondor puis finalement se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Alors qu’ils comprenaient la nature de leur geste, Ron se pencha vers Hermione et murmura dans un soupir :

\- Je suis désolé pour hier ! Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

Hermione oublia de respirer. Non, ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’elle voulait ! Mais avant de pouvoir réagir, Ron lui dit :

\- N’en parlons plus, d’accord…

Hermione regarda Ron intensément. Il semblait très sûr de lui. C’était vraiment ce qu’il désirait. Voilà pourquoi, elle acquiesça. Au moins, elle pouvait le garder comme ami et c’était déjà très bien.

Bien sûr, ce n’était pas le réel désir de Ron d’être seulement l’ami d’Hermione. Mais, il avait entendu ses doutes. Si elle n’était pas prête, si elle ne pouvait lui accorder la place qu’il méritait dans sa vie, il était prêt à attendre le bon moment. Oui, Ron aimait Hermione. Peut-être même depuis le premier jour où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Il était passé par tellement d’émotions vis-à-vis d’Hermione, de leur rencontre jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Et s’il devait attendre encore un peu avant d’avoir ce qu’il souhaitait réellement, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Si seulement, cela arrivait un jour ou l’autre.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, heureux et déçus à la fois. Ils suivirent ensuite le reste des Gryffondor jusqu’à leur tour et ensemble ils commencèrent à fêter la victoire, attendant comme toujours le dernier membre de leur trio !

…

Tom patientait à l’extérieur du Terrain de Quidditch depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Il savait qu’Harry était encore à l’intérieur car il ne l’avait pas vu passer. Que pouvait bien faire son ami ? Aucune idée. Après encore dix minutes d’attente, Tom se décida finalement à pénétrer dans les vestiaires. Instantanément, il sentit que quelque chose était étrange. Sans doute, était-ce à cause du silence de la pièce. Mais, alors, il le vit et son sang se glaça. Harry était allongé sur le sol. Son visage était baigné de sang. Son corps était rempli de bleu et à peine recouvert de sa serviette. Tom ne s’arrêta pas sur la presque-nudité d’Harry, il était bien trop occupé à regarder la multitude de ses blessures.

Tom ne permit pas à sa colère de prendre possession de son corps. Il était tellement inquiet mais sa baguette sut quoi faire sans qu’il en soit réellement conscient. Tom fit apparaitre un matelas et porta le corps d’Harry délicatement dessus. Il plaça sa serviette de manière plus digne. Il s’arrêta, respira un bon coup et finalement commença à guérir chaque blessure de son ami.

Une fois qu’il eut finit avec ses jambes et son torse, Tom se mit à habiller Harry, utilisant les vêtements propres que le garçon avait préparé dans son casier. Alors qu’il tentait de lui faire enfiler sa chemise, Harry reprit finalement conscience. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis murmura :

\- Cette vision est bien meilleure que la dernière dont je me rappelle…

\- Qui t’a fait cela ? demanda immédiatement Tom.

\- Des Serpentard, évidemment…

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j’appartiens à cette maison, moi aussi ?

Harry sourit difficilement.

\- Sauf qu’avec toi, c’est différent. Tu ne me détestes pas…

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire…

Harry rougit légèrement mais comme son visage n’était pas encore lavé de son sang, Tom ne le vit pas.

\- Es-tu prêt pour que je m’occupe de ton visage ? demanda Tom.

Le garçon comprenait très bien qu’Harry avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour parler de l’évident combat qui avait eu lieu. Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis, Tom commença son travail sous le regard attentif de son ami. Les sortilèges de guérison qu’il utilisait étaient très complexes, de par la concentration qu’ils nécessitaient mais aussi à cause de leurs degrés de magie. Tom s’en sortit néanmoins comme un chef et Harry ne sentit quasiment rien. Quand ils étaient mal faits, les sortilèges de guérison pouvaient être désastreux. Ce ne fut pas le cas car Tom possédait à la fois les compétences et la concentration nécessaires.

\- Tu vois que tu peux faire de la belle magie… lui fit remarquer Harry.

Tom lui sourit en retour.

\- Quand ça vaut la peine, bien sûr que j’en suis capable !

\- Je suis content d’en valoir la peine…

\- Bien sûr que c’est le cas, Harry…

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin ! Le coupa Harry. J’étais sur les nerfs et je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

« Cela voulait-il dire qu’Harry n’avait plus rien contre l’idée de dormir avec lui ? » se demanda Tom, mais il ne posa pas la question ouvertement. Ils avaient tellement de temps pour cela…

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il donc à voix haute… Ça arrive même aux meilleurs amis de se disputer…

\- Apparemment !

\- Je crois que j’ai fini, dit soudainement Tom.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es aussi beau qu’avant…

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent et il rougit.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Tom. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Harry rougit encore davantage. Le fait est qu’il ne savait absolument pas que Tom le trouvait séduisant. C’était bien ce qu’il avait voulu dire, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Peu importe ! C’est fini.

\- Merci, Tom, répondit enfin Harry. J’ose à peine imaginer de quoi j’avais l’air…

\- Disons juste que qui que soit la personne qui t’a fait cela, elle ne t’a pas loupé !

\- Si je te dis les noms de ceux qui m’ont fait cela, est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu ne te vengeras pas ?

\- Ils étaient plusieurs… les lâches !

\- Alors… ?

Tom prit son temps pour remettre sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis, il s’assit aux côtés d’Harry. Finalement, il regarda son ami.

\- Disons que je te le promets…

\- Dans ce cas… commença Harry, puis il nomma ses trois assaillants, terminant par Drago dans un murmure.

Immédiatement, les poings de Tom se serrèrent. Harry posa ses mains dessus.

\- _Tu as promis_ … murmura-t-il en Fourchelang.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre… à sa prochaine connerie, je ne le louperais pas !

\- J’aimerais comprendre la réelle cause de ta haine à son égard… à part que c’est un connard, j’entends bien !

Tom rigola.

\- C’est déjà pas mal…

\- Allez, Tom, dis-moi !

Tom pesa le pour et le contre mais se décida finalement. Le fait est qu’il avait envie d’humilier Drago et il pouvait le faire de la meilleure des façons, en révélant à Harry ses pensées profondes.

\- Disons juste qu’il y a une raison évidente à sa haine envers toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est amoureux de toi, voilà tout !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? C’est n’importe quoi. Il me déteste, il ne peut pas m’aimer.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’une haine apparente cache en fait des sentiments très profonds !

Tom sourit.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, Tom. C’est des conneries.

\- N’oublie pas que j’ai vu ses pensées…

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu as vu exactement… demanda Harry rapidement.

\- Seulement, ce que Drago a envie de te faire. Et crois-moi, ça n’avait rien à voir avec un passage à tabac. Enfin, même s’il était parfois brutal dans ses songes…

Harry rougit.

\- Je peux t’assurer que tu te retrouves cinq minutes seul avec lui et il te saute dessus, sexuellement je veux dire…

Harry rougit encore plus fort.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Les yeux de Tom s’élargirent.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je pense que je suis juste gêné pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça ne te plairait pas, bredouilla Tom en rougissant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il attendait.

\- Je ne sais pas… J’ai l’impression que c’est impossible qu’il ressente cela…

\- C’est ce que je pensais aussi, répondit Tom. Imagine ma surprise quand j’ai vu la première fois ses pensées…

\- À la Cabane Hurlante si je me souviens bien.

\- Ouais, je croyais que ma menace de l’agenouiller devant toi allait l’effrayer mais en fait il a trouvé ça très excitant…

Harry était plus rouge que jamais.

\- Tom, s’il te plait, tu peux t’arrêter…

\- Désolé mais tu voulais savoir.

\- C’est trop bizarre pour moi !

Tom rigola. Il était certain d’avoir atteint son but et il était plutôt fier de l’effet de ses paroles sur Harry. Pourtant, il avait fait une erreur de débutant. Il n’en était pas conscient mais il venait d’éveiller chez Harry un certain intérêt qui n’était pas prêt de s’éteindre.

Après qu’ils aient fini de ranger les vestiaires, les deux garçons quittèrent le Terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondor où tout le monde attendait Harry pour célébrer. Bien qu’au départ surpris par la présence de Tom, ils finirent tous par s’y habituer. La fête dura le reste de l’après-midi, le soir et une partie de la nuit. Le jour suivant étant un dimanche, ils n’avaient pas à se lever.

Tom quitta Harry pour son propre dortoir à 2h du matin. Il s’attendait à ce qu’Harry l’invite dans son lit mais malheureusement, il n’y eut pas le droit. Quand Harry tomba sur son lit, il était épuisé. Malgré cela, il se remémora les paroles de Tom à propos de Drago. Maintenant qu’il pouvait y réfléchir, il comprit la lueur qu’il avait vue dans les yeux du blond pendant le passage à tabac. Ce n’était autre que du désir et ses coups avaient été en fait très sexuels… Harry frissonna, plus perdu que jamais à cause de ses pensées. Son pire ennemi était attiré par lui… Et lui, qu’en pensait-il exactement ? Il était intrigué, c’était une certitude. Et il s’apprêtait à l’être davantage… Une seule personne était encore capable de stopper la mécanique en marche. Tom. Seulement Tom… Et s’il voulait faire quelque chose, il allait devoir agir vite. Oh, oui, très vite ! Et si possible, par une action marquante…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 14 : Un Premier Baiser Inattendu**


	14. Un Premier Baiser Inattendu

**Chapitre 14 : Un Baiser Inattendu**

Tom et Harry marchaient en direction de leur Cours de Potions, côte à côte, comme à leur habitude. Néanmoins, Tom savait que quelque chose ennuyait Harry. Il semblait distrait, regardant dans toutes les directions comme s’il cherchait quelque chose de particulier. Harry essayait d’être discret mais bien sûr, Tom le voyait, il le ressentait. Quelque chose était arrivait, Tom le savait du plus profond de son cœur. Mais, quoi ? Harry avait l’esprit ailleurs depuis quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, désormais. Tom avait bien essayé de pénétrer dans sa tête, juste pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais cela n’avait pas marché. Pour une obscure raison, Tom était incapable de lire les pensées d’Harry. Pour un grand Legilimens, quelle honte…

Les garçons entrèrent dans le cachot avant de s’asseoir à leur place habituelle. Rogue les suivit quelques secondes après. Son visage était aussi inamical que d’habitude, mais il semblait plus en colère que jamais… Oubliant Harry un instant, Tom regarda profondément dans les pupilles de Rogue. Qu’est-ce qui l’énervait exactement ? L’esprit de Severus était fermement bloqué, Tom pouvait le voir. Mais il savait aussi que sa magie était suffisamment puissante pour combattre celle de Severus, en tout cas pour quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Tom d’apercevoir quelque chose. Tom attrapa discrètement sa baguette, la tenant serrée dans sa main. Puis, il murmura « Legilimens » en bougeant à peine ses lèvres mais en regardant intensément le Professeur. Alors, Tom vit en un flash le visage d’une personne. Quelqu’un qu’il pensait avoir déjà vu quelque part… Mais il n’avait pas de nom a placé sur les traits émaciés de l’homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tom n’eut pas la possibilité d’en voir plus car quasi-immédiatement, Rogue sentit le chatouillement au coin de son esprit. Il utilisa donc son sort favori pour expulser Tom de ses pensées. Severus regarda le garçon avec colère mais il ne dit rien. Les lèvres de Tom s’étirèrent en un étrange sourire. Après cela, la classe commença.

Tom et Harry travaillaient ensemble mais ce n’était pas aussi amusant que d’habitude. Harry était manifestement perturbé et il parlait à peine. En plus, il faisait n’importe quoi avec sa potion, ajoutant les mauvais ingrédients, au mauvais moment. Tom lui demanda de se concentrer mais Harry se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Puis, tout à coup, Harry décida qu’il n’avait plus assez d’ingrédients et qu’il avait donc besoin d’aller en chercher à la table qui leur servait de réserve. Avant que Tom ait eu le temps de protester, Harry était parti. Tom fronça les sourcils. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Franchement… Tom tourna la tête pour l’observer. Il aurait dû choisir un moment différent car Drago se trouvait lui aussi près de la table à cet instant précis. Alors, quelque chose de vraiment très étrange se produisit. Tom était trop loin pour entendre exactement ce qu’Harry disait mais le fait est qu’il avait engagé la conversation avec Drago, en tout cas essayé. Le blond se tourna vers le brun. Ses yeux n’étaient pas remplis de colère comme Tom s’y attendait. Non, il y avait à vrai dire une lueur de peur. Tom était de plus en plus perplexe. Harry semblait demander quelque chose à Drago mais le blond ne répondit pas. Alors, Harry étendit son bras. Essayait-il de toucher Drago, ou de le frapper peut-être ? En tout cas, cela n’arriva pas, car le blond retira son bras au dernier moment. La main d’Harry ne trouva que du vide jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre une bouteille d’un liquide particulièrement étrange, et malheureusement la fasse tomber par terre. Le son du verre touchant le sol alerta immédiatement toute la classe et particulièrement le Professeur Rogue.

\- Potter, qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-il avec fureur.

Harry se retourna, plus rouge que jamais, comme s’il avait fait une bêtise volontairement. Bien sûr, Rogue se méprit sur l’attitude du garçon ou en tout cas préféra se méprendre.

\- Ce sera une retenue pour vous, Potter. Ce soir. Et pas besoin d’emmener votre baguette !

Harry regarda le Professeur, des éclairs dans les yeux mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Il repartit seulement s’asseoir à sa table.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ demanda Tom immédiatement en Fourchelang.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, d’accord… répondit Harry de sa voix normale.

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et effectua un Sortilège de Nettoyage sur son chaudron.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? demanda Tom, manifestement surpris.

\- Rien. J’en ai fini avec ce cours.

Et il se leva, alors que les yeux de Tom s’écarquillaient.

Harry passa devant Rogue puis le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Puisque j’ai déjà une retenue, je suis sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas si je m’en vais maintenant…

Il n’attendit pas la réponse. C’était une question rhétorique après tout. Il se contenta de sortir de la classe sous le regard des autres étudiants, stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien la situation à vrai dire. Ils le regardèrent donc, perplexes pour certains, inquiets pour d’autres. Comme Hermione par exemple. Peut-être qu’Harry était malade, après tout… Rogue était encore étonné de l’attitude d’Harry mais il ne lui courut pas après. Il se retourna vers les étudiants, les regarda sévèrement et dit :

\- Qui vous a demandé d’arrêter de travailler ?

Immédiatement, tous les élèves se remirent au travail. Tom avait presque fini mais il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que Severus l’autorise à quitter la classe. Il aurait pu faire la même chose qu’Harry mais il commençait à en avoir marre des retenues. Il patienta donc jusqu’à la fin du cours. Il essaya d’écrire dans son carnet mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Et pour une fois, Tom sentit que ce n’était pas parce que son ami n’avait pas son carnet sur lui. Quelque chose de grave était en train de lui arriver…

Harry ne se montra pas au repas et Tom n’alla pas le chercher. Il ne voulait pas se montrer insistant. Si Harry souhaitait lui dire quoi que ce soit, il viendrait le voir à un moment ou à un autre. Comme d’habitude…

Heureusement, Harry vint au cours de Divination. Il arriva pile à l’heure. Comme il le faisait normalement, il s’assit près de Tom et Ron mais il n’ouvrit pas sa bouche une seule fois. Il se contenta de regarder le Professeur Trelawney alors qu’elle expliquait à tous le sujet de son dernier rêve et la manière de l’interpréter. Tom tenta d’attraper le regard d’Harry mais il n’y parvint pas…

… Le fait est qu’Harry faisait un très gros effort pour l’éviter. Il se sentait si mal. Il avait été injuste avec Tom mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder. C’était impossible, pas après ce qui s’était passé… Harry avait une autre bonne raison d’être concentré sur le cours. Pour une fois, il était réellement intéressé. Il fallait qu’il comprenne la signification de son dernier rêve, celui qui le rendait si honteux qu’il n’osait plus regarder Tom et encore moins le partager avec lui. Non pas qu’il ait déjà partagé ses rêves avec Tom. Mais, celui-là avait été particulièrement dérangeant. Putain, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cela ? Drago et Tom étaient si différents pourtant… Comment avaient-ils pu se confondre dans son rêve ? C’était impossible… Harry était complètement perdu. Il croyait avoir des sentiments pour Tom. Non, il était sûr d’en avoir. De très forts même. Mais, pourtant, il était attiré – car c’était exactement ce que c’était – par Drago. Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout maintenant ? Pour être honnête, il connaissait la réponse à cette dernière question. Il entrevoyait même les raisons profondes de son attirance. Mais c’était bien trop effrayant et trop fou pour se concentrer là-dessus… Il fit donc la seule chose qu’il se sentait capable de faire à cet instant, c’est-à-dire lire L’Oracle des Rêves. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver à l’intérieur une réponse rassurante. Si seulement elle existait…

…

Harry et Tom étaient à présent en Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement pour Harry, cette semaine, ils faisaient partie du groupe qui révisait, ils n’eurent donc pas l’occasion de parler. Harry n’écouta pas un mot de tout le cours, si bien que quand son tour vint, il ne sut même pas quel sort il était censé lancer. Soit il était très chanceux en cette journée, soit ce n’était qu’une coïncidence, mais le cours s’acheva juste au moment où le Professeur Tonks lui disait pour la deuxième fois « C’est ton tour, Harry. » Harry se tourna vers Nymphadora et s’excusa. Après tout, Rogue l’attendait probablement déjà. Alors qu’il commençait à marcher, Tom le rejoignit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Tom, essayant d’être aussi gentil que possible, alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie : coincer Harry et le forcer à lui avouer ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Oui, je suis juste pressé à cause de la retenue…

\- Je viens avec toi !

Harry se tourna vers Tom et le regarda enfin dans les yeux, mais ce ne fut que pour une seconde.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je t’assure… On se voit plus tard !

Alors, il s’en alla, ne laissant aucune chance à Tom de protester. Harry savait très bien qu’il devrait à un moment ou à un autre parler au garçon. Il ne pouvait l’éviter éternellement. Il n’en avait pas non plus envie, de toute façon. Mais, il fallait qu’il clarifie ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi il voulait être seul pour rejoindre les cachots. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse sérieusement. Ca et aussi parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Tom assiste à une autre humiliation de Rogue à son égard… Cela n’aurait été bénéfique pour aucun d’entre eux…

Ainsi, Harry était seul lorsqu’il pénétra dans la salle de Severus. Le Professeur l’attendait, ses yeux moins furieux que quelques heures auparavant. L’homme lui parla à peine alors qu’il expliquait à Harry ce qu’il était censé faire. Ce n’était pas sorcier de nettoyer quelques tables et quelques chaudrons sans baguette, de toute façon…

\- Je dois m’en aller mais je vérifierais votre travail plus tard… dit Rogue finalement. Rusard vous dira lorsque votre retenue sera finie !

« Rogue est tellement étrange, un vrai lunatique » se dit Harry. « Pourquoi ce soudain changement d’attitude… un coup il est en colère, l’instant d’après il est presque poli. » Harry secoua la tête. Au moins, il allait être seul.

Harry se trouvait dans la pièce depuis à peine cinq minutes, essayant de nettoyer sans avoir le cœur à l’ouvrage, quand Drago arriva. Harry le regarda, en colère.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? Tu viens admirer le résultat de tes actes ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder le garçon.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu oses te montrer après ce que tu as fait tout à l’heure… ou plutôt ce que tu n’as pas fait !

Drago resta silencieux.

\- Si tu es venu sans l’intention de parler, alors va-t’en. Je n’ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi…

\- Ce n’est pas ce qui va arriver ! dit Drago finalement. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, tout comme je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux vraiment. Tu ne désires pas que je m’en aille. Je ne le souhaite pas non plus.

Le regard d’Harry était presque effrayé alors qu’il vit Drago, qui était toujours près de la porte, fermer celle-ci, puis la verrouiller par un sortilège. Après cela, Drago remit sa baguette dans sa poche. Et il marcha, silencieusement.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, Harry… murmura-t-il alors qu’il ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques centimètres du garçon brun.

Les yeux de Drago dégageaient cette lueur de lubricité. Harry le vit. Oui, il savait très bien ce que Drago désirait. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément. Drago attendit qu’Harry fasse le premier geste. Après tout, il était celui qui avait tout enclenché…

**… Flash**

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard. Une semaine depuis que Tom avait révélé à Harry les sombres pensées de Drago. Il n’avait cessé d’y réfléchir depuis ce jour, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il pensait réellement de tout cela… Le fait est qu’il désirait être seul avec Drago, juste pour le confronter.

Puisque le Quidditch avait été en pause durant la semaine, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Tom dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Chaque fois, il essayait de saisir le regard de Drago. Il n’y était pas parvenu et son désir n’en était devenu que plus incontrôlable, insupportable. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose…

En ce Samedi après-midi, finalement, Harry décida qu’il en avait assez. Il fallait qu’il sache et qu’il arrête d’être obsédé par son ennemi. Il trouva donc le courage de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Les entraînements avaient repris et celui des Serpentard était sur le point de s’achever.

Harry attendit dans le coin que tout le monde sorte, excepté le blond. Il connaissait Drago depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et il savait très bien qu’il était toujours celui qui quittait les vestiaires en dernier… Drago voulait, non, il avait besoin d’être parfait à chaque instant.

Harry pénétra dans les vestiaires, légèrement inquiet. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait dire… Une chose est sûre : ça n’allait pas être facile !

Quand il le vit, les yeux de Drago se remplirent de colère. Il semblait encore plus furieux que d’habitude en apercevant Harry… Ce n’était pas le bon jour, Harry aurait dû le savoir !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda le blond immédiatement. Tu n’en as pas eu assez la semaine dernière ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien… balbutia Harry en rougissant.

\- Mais bien sûr… Si tu es venu pour te venger, je t’en prie, je sais me défendre tout seul…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça !

\- Alors pour quoi ? Tu veux fanfaronner, peut-être…

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute si j’ai attrapé le Vif d’Or, Drago… Tu dois t’en remettre. C’est le but du jeu, en même temps…

\- Ce n’est pas une raison pour te faire remarquer en l’attrapant… Tu l’as fait exprès, juste pour m’humilier.

\- C’est faux…

Oui, c’était une grosse erreur de venir. Car maintenant, Harry était en colère lui aussi. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément, prêts à s’insulter. Mais alors, Harry vit une étincelle dans les yeux de Drago, une étincelle qu’il avait déjà vue auparavant. Au départ, il crut que le blond allait le frapper. Drago l’attrapa effectivement de façon très violente. Et, comme la semaine précédente, le poussa contre le mur. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne frappa sa tête contre la cloison. Non, cette fois-ci, il l’embrassa.

Bien sûr, Harry en fut si surpris qu’il ne réagit pas. Bon, il n’était pas aussi surpris qu’il voulait bien se l’avouer. Après tout, il était venu là pour ça, même si c’était inconscient.

Après les premiers moments de surprise, Harry commença à prendre conscience des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, leur douceur, leur humidité, leur force. Alors, Harry répondit au baiser. Ce fut rempli de passion, de violence même. Harry était assailli par tous les sentiments qui se combattaient à l’intérieur de lui-même. Mais il n’avait  pas envie de réfléchir à cela pour l’instant. Alors, il se laissa aller. Drago semblait suffisamment sûr de lui pour guider le baiser. En une vague de désir, Drago passa sa langue sur la bouche d’Harry qui s’entrouvrit. Le blond savait exactement ce qu’il désirait et même s’il sentait qu’Harry ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, il était capable d’agir pour eux deux, de montrer à Harry la façon de positionner ses lèvres, sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry n’avait jamais pensé qu’un baiser pouvait être si puissant, surtout avec un garçon. Bien sûr, il savait depuis quelques semaines maintenant qu’il était attiré par Tom. Mais, il ne l’avait jamais embrassé. Il n’avait jamais embrassé personne jusqu’à maintenant, en fait. Il ne savait donc pas à quoi s’attendre. Drago, en revanche, semblait très heureux de ce qu’il obtenait. Peut-être était-ce exactement ce à quoi lui s’était attendu… Sa façon d’embrasser Harry, rempli d’émotions, montrait au brun qu’il en avait rêvé depuis un long moment maintenant. Harry pouvait ressentir le désir de Drago, son excitation également. Drago ne perdit pas son temps pour passer ses mains sous la chemise d’Harry. La sensation fut puissante pour tous les deux, de façon différente… Drago savait à quoi s’attendre, il savait ce que c’était de coucher avec quelqu’un et depuis le temps qu’il rêvait de baiser Harry, il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de s’arrêter, même si ce n’était que la première fois qu’il s’embrassait. Et puis, il pouvait sentir l’érection d’Harry contre la sienne. C’était donc bien ce que le garçon désirait, n’est-ce-pas ?

Mais, alors, tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Ils n’étaient pas seuls dans les vestiaires… Ou en en tout cas ils n’allaient pas tarder à être rejoint. Drago retrouva son sang-froid immédiatement. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le conduisit dans l’une des douches. Puis, il posa son index sur ses lèvres. Harry n’avait pas encore repris son souffle. Il avait tellement de questions, tellement de pensées qui l’assaillaient à cet instant mais il n’eut pas la chance de les laisser sortir. Il avait cru que Drago resterait avec lui dans la douche mais le blond partit, rejoignant les garçons qui venaient d’arriver dans les vestiaires.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu foutais, Drago ? demanda Goyle.

\- Ca fait un quart d’heure qu’on t’attend… ajouta Crabbe.

\- Je prenais juste mon temps, répondit Drago sévèrement.

\- C’est normal … étant donné ce que t’a dit le capitaine ! dit Blaise.

Drago serra les dents. Il savait qu’Harry pouvait tout entendre. Dans la douche, le garçon comprit les réelles raisons de la colère de Drago à son arrivée. Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage car la réponse du blond ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Tu n’es même pas dans l’équipe, Blaise… Depuis quand ton opinion est importante…

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. C’était du Drago tout craché…

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à y aller, Drago ? demanda Crabbe.

\- Bien sûr… Suivez-moi…

Alors, Harry entendit les garçons quitter les vestiaires. Harry respira enfin. Puis, il secoua la tête. Il venait de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin…

**Back…**

Harry combla le vide entre Drago et lui. Et facilement, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Comme la première fois, le baiser atteint une forte intensité dès ses débuts, comme si les deux garçons mourraient d’envie de presser leurs bouches l’une contre l’autre.

Harry savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d’être en colère contre Malefoy, même de le détester. Mais, à cet instant, il ne pouvait penser à cela, tout simplement car son cerveau n’était plus maître de son corps. Et pour un garçon de 15 ans dont la frustration est au comble, il y a certaines choses qui ne se refusent pas. Alors, quand Drago commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il se laissa faire. Le contact de Drago était si agréable qu’Harry ne put s’empêcher de gémir alors qu’il le caressait. Bien sûr, le désir de Drago déjà ardent n’en fut que davantage exacerbé. Drago attrapa Harry et l’assit sur le premier bureau qu’il trouva. Il l’allongea tout en continuant de l’embrasser et de déboutonner sa propre chemise.

Tout allait trop vite. Harry en était conscient. Il devait juste trouver la force d’arrêter Drago. C’était la bonne chose à faire. Si seulement il pouvait forcer son corps à bouger. « Espèce de cerveau de merde, veux-tu bien me faire réagir ! » Sauf qu’il ne le fit pas. Sa bouche continuait à gémir alors que Drago embrassait son torse. Puis, il commença à descendre, le long de son ventre.

Mais alors, Drago fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore faire réagir Harry : il commença à déboutonner son pantalon et posa sa main sur son boxer. Non, ce n’était pas ce qu’Harry voulait. Absolument pas. Drago n’était pas supposé mettre sa main ici et encore moins sa bouche. Quoi ? Sa bouche !

\- Drago, s’il te plait, ralentis ! dit finalement Harry en essayant de repousser le blond.

\- Allez, Harry… Tu en as manifestement envie…

\- Peut-être que mon corps oui, mais ma tête non.

\- Quoi ! s’exclama Drago. On dirait une fille…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il faut qu’on parle…

Okay, on aurait vraiment dit une fille là… Tant pis, c’était nécessaire…

\- Drago, tu ne peux pas m’embrasser un jour, et m’ignorer le jour d’après…

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler de cela, Harry, d’accord…

\- J’ai besoin d’une explication, je mérite d’en avoir une…

Drago regarda Harry, toujours assis sur le bureau, puis il posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun.

\- La seule chose que tu dois savoir c’est que je t’aime beaucoup… c’est la seule chose qui compte…

\- Je suis d’accord, c’est important mais je dois savoir ce qui va se passer. Je ne peux pas aller en cours sans savoir si tu vas m’embrasser, me parler ou juste me regarder…

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi en public, Harry. C’est impossible…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si mon père l’apprenait, il me tuerait… Je suis désolé.

Quoi ? Drago était désolé maintenant…

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit finalement Harry. Je n’ai pas envie de le dire à qui que ce soit… Mais c’est quoi également ce qu’on fait là ?

\- C’est toi et moi en train de s’embrasser…

\- Merci, Drago, j’avais compris… Mais, je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu es mon petit copain, ou quoi ?

\- Disons juste qu’on se voit en secret !

Drago commençait à être ennuyé par cette conversation. Il avait juste envie d’embrasser Harry, après tout.

\- D’accord… Et à propos de tous les jours… Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me traiter comme tu le fais d’habitude ?

\- Je ne peux pas changer cela, Harry. Les autres s’en rendraient compte, sinon. Mais, tu sais que je ne crois pas ce que je dis publiquement…

\- C’est facile à dire… On voit que tu n’es pas celui qui est maltraité !

\- J’essaierais d’être plus doux dans ce cas, dit Drago un petit sourire aux lèvres, en remontant ses mains le long des jambes d’Harry en une caresse.

\- D’accord Drago, dit Harry en fermant les yeux. J’accepte à une condition…

Drago glissa ses mains sur la poitrine d’Harry et le garçon s’arrêta de parler. Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l’oreille.

\- Quelle est cette condition ?

Harry ne frissonna pas et il le remarqua, manifestement. Bien sûr, Drago n’avait pas le même effet sur lui que Tom. Non ! Harry, ne pense pas à Tom maintenant…

\- J’ai besoin qu’on avance doucement, trouva-t-il la force de dire mais le mal était déjà fait. Tom s’était frayé un chemin à travers ses pensées. Il gémit sans même s’en apercevoir.

\- Merlin ! Harry, tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors que je peux sentir contre moi ton érection et qu’en plus tu t’amuses à faire de tel son… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m’excite…

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il fallait qu’il arrête maintenant. Ce n’était pas sain du tout.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas faire plus que t’embrasser, Drago. Je n’ai jamais été avec un garçon avant. Je n’ai jamais été avec personne. Je ne peux pas aller trop vite…

\- Okay, c’est d’accord… mais au moins, embrasse-moi.

\- Pas maintenant, je dois nettoyer cette pièce…

Drago sortit sa baguette et d’une façon nonchalante, exécuta un sortilège de nettoyage.

\- Drago, j’étais supposé le faire avec mes mains…

\- Ce que j’ai en tête pour tes mains est bien plus tentant, je t’assure !

\- Ce n’est pas drôle. Rogue va me donner une autre retenue.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Il n’est même pas à Poudlard et il était bien trop heureux de partir ce soir. Je ne sais pas où il est allé mais crois-moi, il ne va pas surveiller ton travail. Alors, ne t’en fait pas et laisse-moi t’embrasser.

Harry n’avait rien d’autre à objecter et Drago profita de sa bouche ouverte pour l’embrasser, jetant sa langue à l’assaut de celle du brun. Puis, il interrompit le baiser pour murmurer :

\- Et pose tes mains sur moi, tu veux bien…

Harry savait qu’il aurait dû refuser. Car Tom était toujours dans ses pensées et n’était pas prêt à partir. Mais son corps n’avait jamais été touché de cette façon et c’est ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Et il était prêt à laisser Drago s’en charger, puisque Tom ne pouvait lui donner cela … Tom, de nouveau… Comment seraient les baisers de Tom si ceux de Drago lui faisaient déjà un tel effet ? Les baisers de Tom… Harry gémit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci le blond lui répondit. C’était injuste pour Drago. « Tu dois arrêter de penser à Tom ! » Mais, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il était trop habitué à penser à lui. Il savait que c’était mal mais il le fit néanmoins.

Drago et Harry s’embrassèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils entendent le bruit d’Argus Rusard dans le couloir. Immédiatement, le blond s’en alla alors qu’Harry reboutonnait ses vêtements. Ils ne s’étaient même pas dit au revoir… Oui, c’était un vrai bordel et ça allait l’être encore davantage. Harry en avait conscience et il accueillait cette situation à bras ouvert, même.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard. Il était 19h30 et il était censé rejoindre la Grande Salle mais il en était incapable. Il n’avait pas particulièrement faim, de toute façon. Son cœur battait encore très vite alors qu’il s’allongea sur son lit. Harry s’endormit quelques instants. Quand il se réveilla finalement, il rangea ses affaires et vit que son carnet était plus chaud et avait changé de couleur. Harry l’ouvrit et vit les mots de Tom.

\- _Comment s’est passé la retenue_ … ?

\- _Bien_ … écrivit Harry d’une main tremblante.

\- _Tu n’avais pas faim_  ?

\- _Non… Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m’attendais_ …

\- _Je peux venir dans ton dortoir, si tu veux_ …

\- _Non, c’est bon_.

Le cœur d’Harry recommença à battre fort. Son front se remplit de sueur. Harry le sécha d’un geste de la main. Il était stressé… Et ce n’était pas supposé arriver. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Et qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez Tom ? Pourquoi le garçon ne pouvait-il pas l’aimer, au moins de la même manière que Drago… ? Harry était perdu, de nouveau. Il avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Il était tellement perturbé… Alors, il écrivit rapidement dans son carnet «  _bonne nuit_  ». Il n’attendit même pas la réponse de Tom. Il ferma ses rideaux avant que quiconque arrive dans le dortoir. Il se déshabilla entièrement, enlevant même son boxer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n’avait pas envie de dormir avec les vêtements touchés par Drago. Il se sentait sali… Harry se recouvrit des draps. Il avait froid maintenant et il tremblait. Que lui arrivait-il, exactement ? Il avait envie de vomir maintenant. « Que se passe-t-il avec mon putain de corps ? Peux-tu décider de ce que tu veux, s’il te plait ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry tomba dans un sommeil étrange rempli de noirceur… Mais au moins, il n’était plus éveillé ; son esprit ne pouvait donc plus le torturer…

Dans son propre lit, Tom venait de fermer son carnet après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Harry. Tom se sentait bizarre, perplexe face à l’attitude de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir. D’une certaine façon, il avait l’horrible impression que quelqu’un avait bâti un mur entre lui et Harry ou simplement éteint leur connexion et cela lui semblait si mal. Tom commença à trembler. Puis, il se leva et courut jusqu’à la salle de bain. Alors, il se mit à vomir, sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Il devait débarrasser son corps de toute la détresse qui le tiraillait. De longues minutes plus tard, Tom réussit finalement à retourner dans son lit et à dormir, du mieux qu’il put.

Deux heures environ après la fin de sa séance « baiser » avec Harry, Drago retourna dans son dortoir. Il était le deuxième à y entrer. Tom dormait déjà. Drago s’allongea sur son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin eut ce qu’il désirait depuis si longtemps. Et ça avait été si facile… Harry était inexpérimenté et tellement naïf. Drago regarda le lit de Tom. Et son sourire se transforma en un rictus plus profond. Peut-être qu’Harry était décidé à attendre mais une chose était sûre, il allait le baiser avant Tom. Et cette simple pensée le rendait très heureux. Ce n’était pas si compliqué de se venger de Tom. Non pas qu’il ait fait cela uniquement pour cette raison. Non, Drago était réellement attiré par Harry. Quand il s’était rendu compte de cette attirance des mois auparavant, Drago avait complètement paniqué. Mais, même s’il avait tenté de la combattre, ça n’avait pas marché. Il savait qu’une seule chose pouvait lui permettre de stopper ce désir qu’il ressentait à la vue d’Harry : il fallait qu’il couche avec lui, tout simplement. Après cela, il pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait laissé, à l’endroit où son père avait décidé qu’elle serait, qu’elle était destinée à aller… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à son père maintenant. Même s’il devait attendre un peu avant de baiser Harry, il pourrait s’amuser d’ici là. Rapidement, alors qu’il pensait aux gémissements d’Harry, Drago posa sa main sur son sexe et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient entêtant. Oui, Harry était si sexy…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 15 : Une Relation Malsaine**


	15. Une Relation Malsaine

**Chapitre 15 : Une relation malsaine**

Harry et Drago s’étaient mis d’accord pour que leur relation reste secrète. Ce n’était pas réellement une décision, plutôt un choix évident : le seul, en réalité. Cela ne rendait pas nécessairement les choses plus faciles. En tout cas, pour Harry. Depuis qu’il avait pénétré dans les vestiaires et s’était retrouvé à embrasser Drago, tout dans sa vie avait été chamboulé, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Au quotidien, il devait gérer Drago ; ce qui était loin d’être une partie de plaisir. Malgré ce qu’il avait dit à Harry, il était resté le parfait salaud qu’il avait toujours été, lorsqu’ils étaient en public. Mais, dès qu’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il faisait tout son possible pour faire plier Harry quant à sa décision d’aller doucement. Harry, donc, devait sans cesse ralentir les assauts de Drago, ce qui n’était pas des plus faciles.

Bien sûr, Harry était conscient que la personnalité troublée de Drago ne pouvait lui apporter qu’une relation compliquée, et même un peu dangereuse. Les deux garçons ne parlaient pas tellement (ce n’était pas vraiment leur but). Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup non plus. Et c’était sans doute mieux ainsi. Harry ne savait pas s’il aurait pu supporter les baisers incessants de Drago, encore et encore et sa constante envie d’aller plus loin. Le fait qu’Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Tom lorsqu’il était avec lui rendait la chose plus difficile encore. Assez facilement (trop sans doute), il avait oublié toutes ses objections quant au côté malsain de la chose. Il s’en fichait. Il était parfaitement conscient d’être perturbé et légèrement détraqué. ‘Qui se ressemble s’assemble’ disait le proverbe… Oui, c’était tout à fait vrai. Si seulement Harry avait été le seul concerné par cette situation, cela aurait été gérable. Enfin, peut-être ! Mais, Harry avait honte de son attitude par rapport à Tom. Et c’était probablement ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus. Au fond de son cœur, Harry sentait que Tom et lui s’appartenaient. Cela lui semblait donc quasi contre-nature d’être avec Drago. Comme si, d’une certaine façon, il trompait Tom. Parfois, cela était même douloureux physiquement, comme la nuit de leur deuxième baiser. Quelque chose dans son propre corps disait à Harry que c’était mal et qu’il devait cesser. Mais, puisqu’il ne le faisait pas, il était juste blessé. Et c’est justement ce qu’il était venu chercher : une vraie catastrophe !

Oui, Harry savait très bien que cette relation était à la fois une erreur et ne mènerait au final qu’à une impasse. Il n’y avait pas d’amour entre deux, seulement du désir. Cela ne pouvait donc lui apporter que de la souffrance, mais c’était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté d’être avec Drago. Il y avait quelque chose d’important à savoir à propos d’Harry Potter : depuis sa naissance, il était habitué à la douleur morale, à la souffrance psychologique. Les tortures infligées par son oncle, sa tante et même Dudley avaient laissé de nombreuses cicatrices. Bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Personne n’était réellement au courant. Pour toutes ses raisons, être avec Tom était un défi trop difficile à relever. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce défi pouvait lui apporter le bonheur, seulement le bonheur. Malheureusement, le changement était effrayant. Harry n’était pas prêt à abandonner cette part de lui-même qui le rassurait. Il n’était pas prêt à parier sur le garçon qu’il aimait, de lui confier toute sa vie entre ses mains. Avec Drago, d’une certaine façon, à cause justement des difficultés et de la douleur inhérente, les choses étaient plus aisées. Il n’avait aucun sentiment pour le garçon. Pour parler crûment, Drago n’était qu’un corps. Un corps grâce auquel il pouvait libérer ses frustrations, ses désirs, ses envies – voilà pourquoi il continuait de penser à Tom quand il était avec le blond. Les intentions d’Harry étaient loin d’être honorable. Il était conscient de cela. Mais c’était la seule façon de vivre qu’il connaissait. Harry, de par sa nature courageuse, était très doué lorsqu’il avait un objectif pour lequel il devait combattre. Or, se retrouver dans une situation impossible, avec à la clé des souffrances psychologiques, lui donner ce nouveau but. C’était complexe mais inhérent à son caractère. Harry craignait tellement d’être heureux qu’il s’obligeait à chercher un moyen de s’en éloigner, pour ensuite essayer de l’atteindre, sans jamais y arriver.

Ce besoin de souffrir que ressentait Harry était en réalité son côté obscur. Tout le monde en possède un. Même les héros. Chose qu’Harry ignorait. Voilà pourquoi il ne se considérait pas comme tel, ni même comme un héros en devenir. Il avait accepté la mission de Dumbledore sans même s’apercevoir qu’en fait il partageait ce côté obscur avec Tom. C’est juste, qu’ils ne l’exprimaient pas de la même manière. Certains pourraient dire qu’étant donné tout cela, Harry ne pourrait jamais s’acquitter de son rôle d’enseigner à Tom le moyen de gérer ce côté obscur. Mais justement, c’était le principe : Harry et Tom étaient faits pour être ensemble ; ils pouvaient se comprendre parfaitement et enfin apprendre à combattre leur côté obscur chaque jour. Le combattre était en fait naturel quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne s’en rendaient pas compte car ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais c’était le but de leur duo. À la différence d’un couple normal, ils n’étaient pas ensemble pour accepter seulement leurs faiblesses. C’était plus profond, plus fort que cela. Après tout, leur lien était quelque chose d’incroyable, d’indéfectible. Alors, tôt ou tard, Harry et Tom allaient devoir accepter ce côté obscur. Mais, avant de l’accepter, ils devaient déjà être au courant. Et parfois ou peut-être en fait tout le temps, l’apprentissage se fait dans la souffrance !

…

Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux semaines maintenant – autant qu’on puisse appeler cela « sortir ensemble »… En ce vendredi, le cours de Botanique avait été annulé. Tom et Harry avaient décidé de rester dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour étudier après le repas. Tout se passait aussi bien que les derniers jours, c’est-à-dire qu’Harry et Tom travaillaient ensemble, en silence, le mur qui les séparait toujours présent, même si aucun des deux ne l’aurait admis. Ils étaient donc en plein milieu de leur travail, lorsque Drago décida de faire une apparition. C’était assez inhabituel car le blond évitait toujours sa Salle Commune lorsqu’Harry était présent. Le fait est que Tom lui avait demandé de ne pas trainer dans les alentours. Bien sûr, Drago avait essayé d’obéir mais depuis son premier baiser avec Harry, il était de plus en plus sûr de lui. Et, ce jour-là, eh bien, il avait juste envie d’embêter Tom.

Alors, il marcha dans la pièce, arborant son air suffisant et supérieur, comme à son habitude. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil en direction de Drago, alors que le blond s’allongeait dans le canapé situé juste en face de leur table, à quelques mètres seulement. Harry essaya de parler mentalement avec lui mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’ils faisaient… Cette sorte de connexion ne fonctionnait qu’avec Tom… Tom ! Harry regarda son ami. Il avait l’air énervé, ses poings serrés. Harry voulait poser ses propres mains dessus mais cela ne lui semblait pas bien, surtout maintenant que Drago était présent. Drago, qui regardait intensément Harry, comme s’il cherchait à deviner si le garçon oserait faire quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être était-ce un regard d’avertissement. Étrangement, cela renforça le désir d’Harry de toucher Tom. Alors que la main d’Harry se rapprochait de celle de Tom, Drago fit soudain un bruit qu’Harry n’avait aucune envie d’entendre ici. Bien sûr, Drago avait gémi quasi silencieusement mais Harry l’avait bel et bien entendu. Aussitôt, il arrêta son geste. Non, il n’était pas prêt à jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Drago.

Tom avait entendu Drago également et il commençait à réellement s’énerver. La simple présence du garçon lui donnait cette sensation. Tom regarda Harry pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais son ami semblait excessivement nerveux. Il n’aimait pas voir Harry ainsi. Cela semblait si mal. Tom eut soudain l’idée de proposer à Harry de s’en aller. Mais, avant cela, il devait savoir. Il ne supportait pas de voir Drago si heureux. Il avait remarqué que le blond l’était davantage ces derniers jours. Il avait combattu cette envie de se glisser dans ses pensées mais quelque chose le forçait à le faire maintenant. Tom se concentra, mais pas trop. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry s’en aperçoive. De toute façon, Drago était si faible que pénétrer en lui était d’une facilité déconcertante.

Tom fut si choqué par le flash qu’il aperçut qu’il ne put s’empêcher d’haleter bruyamment.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant le garçon.

\- Drago a vraiment besoin de se faire soigner… C’est un tel pervers. Ses fantasmes et pensées sont si puissants qu’on dirait qu’ils sont réels !

Ce fut au tour d’Harry de manquer d’air.

\- Sans rire, reprit Tom en grognant, dans quelques secondes, il va se toucher en publique !

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire cela ? s’écria Harry.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Lire dans l’esprit des gens… C’est mal !

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi, Harry ? C’est lui qui est en train de penser à toi…

\- Ta gueule, Tom, s’il te plait…

Harry se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tom.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là…

\- Tu peux me le dire au moins. Je viens avec toi.

\- J’ai envie de rester seul…

Harry regarda Tom pour lui prouver que c’était son réel désir. Mais alors, Tom observa quelque chose qu’il ne s’attendait pas à voir. Était-ce de la peur dans les yeux d’Harry ? C’était étrange… Mais, Tom ferma sa bouche… Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet.

Avant de partir, Harry jeta un regard bref mais appuyé en direction de Drago. Avec un peu de chance, le blond comprendrait.

Tom vit ce regard mais n’en saisit pas le sens. Drago souriait toujours, encore plus, maintenant qu’Harry était parti. « Merlin, si seulement je pouvais tuer ce connard… » Tom respira profondément. Si ses tours de Legilimens embêtaient Harry, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce qu’un meurtre lui ferait… Alors, il décida de se lever, prit ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir. Il s’assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Il rangea ses manuels et prit le livre sur lequel il travaillait à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait seul, ce qui était en train de devenir une habitude. Enfin, dans sa Magie Noire, Tom put trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

 

Aussitôt que Tom quitta la Salle Commune, Drago se releva. Apparemment, Harry voulait lui parler. Drago sourit alors qu’il marchait jusqu’au Terrain de Quidditch, lieu habituel de leur rencontre. Non seulement il avait réussi à attrister Tom, mais en plus il allait pouvoir embrasser Harry… Quelle magnifique journée !

Drago fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il aperçut Harry. Pourquoi se trouvait-il en dehors des vestiaires ? Drago regarda dans toutes les directions. Par chance, il n’y avait personne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’attends ici ? Est-ce que tu essayes d’attirer l’attention de tout le monde ?

\- Nous sommes seuls, Drago… dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On serait mieux dans un endroit plus discret…

\- Je veux seulement te parler…

‘Ennuyant à mourir’ pensa Drago.

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il tout fort.

Harry s’éclaircit la voix.

\- Il faut que tu surveilles tes pensées ou plutôt que tu apprennes l’Occlumancie…

\- J’y arrive très bien ! le coupa Drago.

\- Apparemment pas aussi bien que Tom. Il utilise la Legilimancie sur toi et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte.

\- Ou peut-être que je le laisse faire exprès, dit Drago en colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Si c’est le cas, je ne vois pas bien ton intérêt… Tu te souviens, nous deux, c’est un secret !

\- Ce n’est pas ce qui te dérange ! Tu ne veux pas que ton cher Tom te voit dans une telle position, encore moins avec moi…

Harry rougit. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

\- Alors maintenant, tu es jaloux de Tom…

Drago poussa Harry contre les arbres qui se trouvaient près d’eux. Comme d’habitude, Harry se retrouvait coincé contre Drago.

\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. Je vois bien ta façon de le regarder. Je n’ai pas besoin de me glisser dans tes pensées pour savoir ce que tu penses de lui. J’ai vu à quel point tu voulais lui tenir la main un peu plus tôt. Tu n’as pas le droit. Je te l’interdis. Tu n’es pas avec lui… Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es avec moi. Tu es à moi, tu comprends cela !

Les mots de Drago résonnaient telle une menace et le baiser qu’il donna ensuite à Harry fut presque douloureux.

\- Et laisse-moi m’occuper de Tom… Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui…

\- Mais bien sûr… répondit Harry ironiquement. Ou en tout cas, tu peux essayer.

C’était une certitude : il recherchait la douleur.

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de fureur. Il poussa de nouveau Harry contre l’arbre, mais bien plus durement cette fois. Il posa ses mains sur son cou et commença à l’étrangler.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Seulement l’évidence : il est bien plus puissant que toi !

\- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ou quoi ? demanda Drago, dans l’expectative.

\- Pas particulièrement, réussit à dire Harry. Mais tu ne me fais pas peur, Drago !

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. Harry vit dans son regard que le blond ne savait que faire. Mais alors, ils entendirent du bruit juste derrière eux. Les coéquipiers de Drago arrivaient pour leur leçon de Quidditch.

\- Merlin, Drago ! s’exclama Goyle. Tu t’amuses sans nous !

Drago sourit immédiatement.

\- Celui-là m’est toujours réservé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? demanda Urquhart.

\- Peut-être que tu aimes être frappé… dit Blaise.

Tous les garçons rigolèrent. Même Malfoy.

\- Non, Potter avait seulement besoin d’un peu de réconfort. Puisqu’il a enfin compris que personne ne l’aimerait jamais, il savait que je serais prêt à lui donner tout le réconfort qu’il souhaitait…

Les Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils.

\- En tout cas, celui auquel il est habitué ! Finit-il en assenant à Harry son poing dans l’estomac.

Harry n’était pas prêt à un tel coup bas. Ce fut très douloureux. Mais pas autant que les paroles de Drago. Il savait que le blond avait raison. Mais il n’allait pas leur donner le plaisir de pleurer devant eux. De toute façon, ils n’en avaient pas encore fini.

\- Je me demande ce que Tom lui trouve… ? demanda Crabbe.

\- Rien… Il n’est qu’une de ses nombreuses marionnettes ! déclara Drago.

Puis, il se pencha vers Harry comme s’il allait de nouveau le frapper.

\- Et c’est ce qui te blesse le plus ! murmura-t-il. Allez les gars, dit-il aux autres. On en a fini pour aujourd’hui. Je ne veux pas que mon jouet cesse de marcher. Pour l’instant.

Alors, ils s’en allèrent, non sans crier d’autres commentaires empoisonnés à Harry, qui était toujours sur le sol.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry revint finalement au château après une longue marche dans la Forêt Interdite. Il était épuisé mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, dans son lit. Heureusement, la Salle Commune était vide quand il arriva. Harry s’assit donc en face du feu et sans même le remarquer se mit à pleurer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entendit un bruit dans les marches. Il se retourna et découvrit Hermione qui descendait. Harry la regarda, sa gorge trop serrée par les larmes pour parler. Alors, quand Hermione l’aperçut, elle suffoqua.

\- Merlin ! Harry, tu m’as fait peur… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Alors, elle vit les yeux rouges du garçon.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Elle marcha dans sa direction et s’assit à ses côtés. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Harry, tu trembles… Tes yeux… Tu as l’air épuisé. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher !

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Je ne peux pas dormir tout seul !

Hermione regarda son ami, inquiète.

\- Allez, Harry, je t’aide à aller dans ton dortoir.

Harry laissa Hermione l’aider à se lever. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui obéissait puisqu’il n’en avait pas envie. Mais, Hermione pouvait être insistante et si sûre d’elle.

Ils marchèrent dans le dortoir aussi silencieusement que possible, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry tombe sur son lit.

\- Essaye de dormir, Harry, murmura Hermione.

Avant qu’elle ait pu partir, Harry attrapa son bras.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi, s’il te plait ?

Hermione regarda son ami. Le fait est qu’elle n’avait pas tellement envie de rester seul non plus. Puisqu’elle était déjà en pyjama, elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Puis, elle ferma les rideaux d’un mouvement de sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts pour leur permettre de parler librement. Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment s’installer dans le lit mais facilement, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Enfin, ils se sentaient bien, ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

\- Alors, pourquoi t’es-tu levé ? demanda Harry doucement.

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, manifestement…

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Hermione ne put s’empêcher de regarder en direction du lit de Ron. Le garçon était si proche d’elle, maintenant.

\- Eh bien, quelque chose s’est passé avec Ron… Je n’ai pas eu la possibilité de te le dire puisque tu étais si occupé avec Tom…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On s’est embrassé à Halloween.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Harry.

Hermione rougit.

\- C’est quoi le problème… ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Rien… C’est juste surprenant. Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ?

Hermione raconta à Harry la fin catastrophique de cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien débuté.

\- Est-ce que tu l’aimes ? demanda Harry après cela.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne l’aurais pas embrassé si je ne l’aimais pas. Qui fait cela de toute façon ?

Harry rougit car de toute évidence il était une de ces personnes. Heureusement, Hermione ne pouvait voir sa tête puisqu’il avait posé son menton sur la sienne.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis… toujours ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de l’embrasser ? »

\- J’avais besoin d’être sûr qu’il m’aimait lui aussi. Je n’ai jamais eu cette impression. Je pensais être sa meilleure amie, c’est tout. Et puis, comme il avait trop bu, j’ai pensé qu’il aurait pu embrasser n’importe qui… j’avais besoin d’être rassurée, réconfortée. Mais, il n’a pas compris…

\- C’est normal, Hermione. Ron est un garçon. Il prend ce que tu lui dis au pied de la lettre. Si tu arrêtes de l’embrasser, il comprend que tu n’as pas envie de l’embrasser, voilà tout…

\- J’étais prête à parler avec lui mais alors il m’a dit de tout oublier.

\- Tout simplement car c’était plus facile à gérer de cette façon.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, les garçons ne tournent pas autour du pot !

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien… Soit tu me mens ou tu me fais une blague. Soit tu n’es pas un garçon. Parce qu’avec Tom, c’est exactement ce que vous faites, tourner autour du pot !

Alors, le regard d’Harry s’attrista.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Harry ?

\- Je crois que j’ai fait une connerie…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois, tu es allé dans son dortoir et donc tu as passé la nuit avec lui…

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis.

\- J’ai remarqué que tu avais l’air bouleversé. Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Je n’ai pas tellement envie d’en parler.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as fait une …connerie, puis ensuite te taire.

\- J’ai embrassé quelqu’un… Je ne vais pas te dire qui c’est… mais manifestement ce n’était pas Tom.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela… ?

\- Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Il était là et Tom non…

\- Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je vois bien ta façon de parler de Tom. Je vois ta manière de le regarder. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux oublier pour quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Je n’oublie pas. Il est le seul dans mes pensées. Il sera toujours le seul.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, Hermione. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler. Je me sens déjà très mal comme si j’avais trompé Tom ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Harry respira avec difficulté et Hermione caressa son torse.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Harry, dit-elle après un instant. Ca va aller. Tout comme Ron et moi.

\- Bien sûr, car vous deux être faits pour être ensemble.

\- Tout comme vous deux.

\- Je ne pense pas que Tom voit les choses de cette façon.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Tu n’es pas celle qui parle avec lui. Il a été très clair.

\- Clair n’est pas le mot que j’emploierais pour définir votre relation…

\- Nous n’avons aucune relation, c’est bien le problème… Et même si on avait pu en avoir une comme tu le penses, j’ai ruiné mes chances…

Alors, Harry se remit à pleurer.

\- Merlin ! J’en ai marre d’être comme ça… dit-il.

\- Alors, arrête. Change. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour penser à tout cela. Tu n’es pas le genre de personne qui abandonne, Harry. Tu es fort et courageux, tu te souviens. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une réponse à tout cela. Tu dois juste chercher au plus profond de toi. Au fond, tu sais quoi faire.

Harry sourit brièvement alors qu’il tenait son amie bien serrée.

\- Tu sais quoi, Hermione, tu es la meilleure amie que quiconque puisse avoir. Je ne voudrais personne d’autre. Tu es vraiment la meilleure. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de parler à Ron pour savoir ce qu’il pense de vous deux.

\- Ce serait super, si tu fais cela discrètement.

\- Hermione, tu me connais… Je suis toujours discret.

\- A part quand tu quittes les cours en plein milieu, ou quand tu ne viens pas du tout en cours, à un repas, à une retenue… En fait, dès que tu enfreins une règle.

Harry rigola.

\- J’aime ce son… murmura Hermione.

Harry sourit, Hermione également. Être ensemble leur apportait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment-là. Même si Harry n’avait pas dit tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et dans sa tête – très loin de là même – il se sentait bien mieux. Parfois, une oreille amicale est tout ce dont on a besoin…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se plongèrent tous deux dans un sommeil profond et réconfortant.

…

Le matin suivant, quand Tom se réveilla, étrangement il se sentait bien, comme si, pour une fois, son sommeil avait été vraiment réparateur. Il ne lui manquait qu’une chose pour qu’il soit parfaitement bien. Une personne plutôt. Puisqu’il n’y était pas allé depuis longtemps, Tom décida de faire un tour dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour faire une surprise à Harry. Peut-être que son ami serait enfin heureux…

Avant cela, Tom vérifia dans la Grande Salle mais Harry n’était pas là. Même s’il était assez tard en ce Samedi matin, Tom savait qu’Harry était un lève-tard.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, Ron lui sourit. Le garçon roux était assis dans un des fauteuils, attendant apparemment quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu’un.

\- Oui, il dort encore… Je te laisse le plaisir d’aller le réveiller… Ca fait quatre ans que je fais cela. Je suis bien content de pouvoir te passer le relais…

Tom sourit. Ce n’était absolument pas un problème pour lui. Réveiller Harry était à vrai dire quelque chose qu’il aimait particulièrement et il aurait été heureux de le faire pour le reste de sa vie…

Tom grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir. Il marcha silencieusement car il voulait observer les dernières minutes de sommeil de son ami. Il voulait voir sur ses lèvres ce sourire apaisé qu’il appréciait particulièrement. Alors, quand il ouvrit délicatement le rideau et qu’il vit Hermione dans les bras d’Harry, Tom perdit son sang-froid. Oh, pas de manière visuelle. Seulement dans sa tête. Il quitta la pièce, conservant un calme absolu. C’en était bien plus effrayant.

Ron souriait toujours lorsqu’il arriva.

\- Alors, quoi… Tu as déjà abandonné… Tu n’as pas réussi à le sortir de son lit ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire concurrence à Hermione, répondit-il furieusement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- Elle est avec lui, dans son lit…

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n’est pas possible…

Alors que Ron déversait des bordées d’injures, Tom quitta la pièce.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry se réveillèrent à cause des rayons du soleil qui baignaient leur visage. Le soleil… C’était étrange. Les rideaux étaient fermés, n’est-ce-pas ? Petit à petit, Harry et Hermione ouvrirent leurs yeux et tournèrent la tête simultanément vers le lit à côté d’eux. Ou plutôt, vers la personne rousse assise sur le lit, les yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse.

\- Oh… Ron… dit Hermione en poussant un long soupir alors qu’elle s’asseyait dans le lit.

\- Tu te souviens de mon nom…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je suis dans mon dortoir, Hermione, si tu n’as pas remarqué. Ce n’est pas seulement celui d’Harry.

\- Mais… commença Hermione.

\- Mais, quoi ? Vous me rendez malade… Vous êtes deux incroyables menteurs. Et surtout toi, Hermione.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai… parvint-elle à dire mais Ron n’écouta pas.

\- Je n’en reviens vraiment pas. Vous auriez pu continuer votre petit manège sous mon nez, sans rien me dire. Heureusement que Tom vous a vu. Et croyez-moi, il est aussi énervé que je le suis à cause de toutes vos …cachotteries !

\- Quoi ? Intervint Harry en criant pratiquement. Tom nous a vus…

\- C’est lui qui vous a trouvé… Mais ce n’était pas la partie importante de ma phrase.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’il se levait pour s’habiller.

\- Ne soit pas idiot, Ron… Rien ne s’est passé !

\- Je m’en fous de savoir ce qui s’est passé ou non. J’en ai fini avec vous deux. C’est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

\- Quoi ? dit Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, un regard implorant sur le visage.

\- Explique-lui, s’il te plait… commença-t-elle.

\- Je me fous de ses explications. Vraiment. Vous n’êtes plus mes amis désormais. Alors, pas la peine de m’adresser à nouveau la parole.

Et sur ces mots, Ron quitta le dortoir, à la plus grande surprise d’Hermione. Mais elle récupéra rapidement.

\- Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit d’utile ?

\- Ce n’est qu’un malentendu. À la fin de la journée, Ron aura compris cela.

\- Ca ne m’en a pas l’air.

\- Hermione, je n’ai pas le temps de parler de cela pour le moment. Il faut que je trouve Tom. S’il est en colère, je me demande ce qu’il est en train de faire maintenant… La fin de la phrase n’était qu’un murmure plus destiné à lui-même qu’autre chose.

Mais, bien sûr, Hermione l’entendit.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Je pensais que tu croyais qu’il ne t’aimait pas.

\- Ce n’est pas à ce propos.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

\- Comme c’est facile, Harry… Tu fuis juste la conversation !

\- Est-ce que tu vas quitter le dortoir ? demanda Harry brusquement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione sans comprendre. Non, je reste, répondit-elle finalement en faisant sa moue contrariée habituelle.

Elle voulait seulement le faire réagir. Mais Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Puisqu’il ne pouvait utiliser ni son carnet, ni la carte devant Hermione (il ne voulait pas qu’elle sache), il quitta la salle et immédiatement trouva un meilleur moyen pour découvrir le lieu où se cachait Tom.

- Hey, Jamie, aide-moi à trouver Tom, tu veux bien…

Aussitôt, le Patronus apparut et commença à marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les deux au premier étage, en face des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Tom se trouvait là, au milieu du couloir, regardant fixement les restes des toilettes à présent désaffectées. Il semblait intrigué et vaguement plongé dans un souvenir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry, une pointe d’anxiété dans sa voix.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de te parler…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu as besoin de demander, c’est que tu ne mérites pas la réponse… dit Tom, de son ton chargé d’ironie.

\- Je suppose que cela concerne Hermione… commença Harry.

\- Tu supposes ?

Oui, Tom était très en colère.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois… dit Harry.

\- Et qu’est-ce que je crois exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais ce n’était rien !

\- Je m’en fous. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi juste ne pas en être le témoin !

Avant d’avoir la possibilité de répondre, Hagrid arriva dans le couloir. « Non, ce n’était pas le bon moment… » Tom profita de la surprise d’Harry pour s’éclipser. Quand Harry le vit finalement, Hagrid était déjà à sa hauteur (enfin, façon de parler…). Ils parlèrent quelques minutes mais heureusement Hagrid avait quelque chose de plus important à faire, il quitta donc Harry assez rapidement. Harry regarda dans toutes les directions. Tom était parti et il n’avait absolument aucune idée de l’endroit où il était. Alors, il fit apparaitre de nouveau Jamie.

\- Même chose que tout à l’heure, Jamie. Trouve Tom !

Mais le Patronus ne bougea pas.

\- _Non_  ! dit-il dans la tête d’Harry. _Il ne veut pas que tu le trouves_.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne dois pas lui écouter. Tu m’appartiens !

Mais, tout à coup, Jamie disparut et il n’avait pas l’intention de revenir.

Alors, puisqu’il ne savait pas quoi faire, Harry retourna à son dortoir. Hermione n’était plus là. Rapidement, Harry regarda la carte des Maraudeurs mais Tom ne se trouvait pas dans le château. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Harry était perplexe et démuni. Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Puis, tout à coup, Harry sut. Il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur son désir de retrouver son ami, puis il s’imagina Tom dans sa tête et enfin vit sa magie. Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il était en train de faire amis c’était juste une évidence : il savait où Tom se trouvait. Harry sortit de sa sorte de transe, légèrement perdu. Mais, il n’avait pas le temps de penser à cela.

…

Quand Harry arriva finalement aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, il remarqua immédiatement son ami. Tom était en train de jouer avec des animaux, plus gros que ses habituelles araignées. Et quand je dis jouer, bien sûr, il les torturait, ce qui était son jeu favori. Immanquablement, voir cela bouleversa Harry et le rendit furieux.

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais cela… dit-il à son ami, alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Harry regarda Tom, évidemment blessé par les paroles. Le ton était donné.

\- Pourquoi as-tu empêché Jamie de te trouver ?

\- Je n’ai pas été assez clair quand j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler…

\- Nous n’avions pas fini notre conversation.

\- Elle l’était pour moi.

Harry inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette discussion.

\- Comment est-ce possible que Jamie t’obéisse à toi plutôt qu’à moi ? demanda-il, essayant d’éviter le sujet principal.

\- Je n’ai pas réponse à tout…

\- Ca c’est sûr…

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Tu es visiblement en colère car tu crois qu’Hermione et moi sommes ensemble. Mais, elle est juste ma meilleure amie.

\- Depuis quand tu dors avec tes meilleures amis… dit Tom, amèrement.

\- J’ai dormi avec toi, tu te souviens …

Tom n’avait rien à répondre à cela, à part qu’il n’avait jamais considéré Harry comme étant seulement son meilleur ami.

\- Peu importe, ça ne me regarde pas ce que tu fais avec cette fille…

\- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Tom, perplexe.

\- Tu es celui qui possède tous les indices et pourtant tu crois que je suis amoureux d’Hermione…

\- Viens en au fait…

\- Je n’aime pas les filles, d’accord. Je suis attiré par les garçons !

Tom regarda Harry comme si c’était la dernière chose qu’il s’attendait à entendre. Ses yeux s’agrandirent sous le coup de l’émotion.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Bien sûr que j’aime les garçons. Comment peux-tu penser autrement ? Merlin !

\- Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit auparavant ?

\- Parce que c’était évident. Et parce que je savais déjà comment tu allais réagir…

\- C’est-à-dire ? demanda Tom.

Harry regarda finalement Tom. Il avait fait toutes ses révélations ses yeux papillonnant dans tous les sens, excepté sur son ami.

\- Je savais que tu serais choqué, embarrassé et même dégouté.

Tom était confus. « Comment Harry pouvait-il le connaître si mal ? » D’une certaine façon, cela le rendit encore plus furieux.

\- Puisque tu sais tout mieux que moi… Même mes pensées… Je pense que cette conversation est finie !

Harry regarda une dernière fois Tom. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire. Si Tom avait besoin de temps avant d’accepter tout cela, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. De ce fait, il partit.

…

Après sa conversation avec Hermione, Harry avait pensé que tout rentrerait finalement dans l’ordre. Mais, il avait tort. Pendant une semaine entière, Harry et Tom ne s’adressèrent pas la parole. Ils étaient coincés par leurs pensées contradictoires. Ils étaient tristes, en colère, déçus… Tous les pires sentiments humains, en somme, les assaillaient au même moment.

Même s’il ne l’aurait pas admis, Harry avait cru que dire à Tom à propos de son homosexualité serait une bonne chose. Tout était clair, à présent. La balle était dans le camp de Tom. Mais, Harry savait que cela ne changerait rien. Son ami ne l’aimait pas. Un point c’est tout.

Harry était si perdu et seul que durant cette semaine, il vit Malfoy tous les soirs. Ils n’avaient pas d’entrainement de Quidditch à cause de la préparation du deuxième match de la saison ; ils étaient donc assez libres. Drago remarqua qu’Harry était bouleversé mais il en profita. Par chance, Harry avait accouru dans ses filets, sans même reparler de leur dispute et du coup de poing. Même s’il avait été surpris de ce comportement, Drago le comprenait probablement bien mieux qu’Harry lui-même.

Même s’ils ne se parlaient pas, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Tom constamment lorsqu’ils étaient en cours. Ils n’étaient plus assis côte à côte, Harry se trouvant avec Hermione la plupart du temps. Quand Harry avait vu pour la première fois qui Tom avait choisi pour le remplacer (car c’était de cette façon qu’il le voyait dans sa tête) il aurait pu s’étrangler. Harry était en colère et très jaloux de voir Tom trainait avec Ron. Il savait que c’était stupide et puéril mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Alors, il passait son temps à regarder le garçon, n’écoutait rien en classe, devenait davantage furieux de minutes en minutes et finalement, passait sa frustration sur Malefoy. Enfin, avec Malefoy plutôt.

Tom avait semblé peut-être en meilleure forme qu’Harry après leur dispute mais ce n’était pas le cas. À vrai dire, il était lui aussi très en colère. Contre Harry. Contre tous leurs malentendus. Il savait que cela devait cesser mais il ne savait que faire. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer : il se plongea dans ses pensées les plus sombres et dans la magie un peu plus noire.

…

Une semaine passa et rien n’aurait pu être pire. La fin de la semaine de cours était arrivée. Le jour suivant verrait s’affronter Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Drago était stressé à cause des résultats du match qui étaient importants pour la saison. Juste avant leur cours de Botanique, à la plus grande surprise d’Harry, Drago était venu le trouver discrètement pour une petite session de baisers. Harry savait que c’était une mauvaise idée juste avant le cours. Ces sessions étaient toujours assez intenses et il était donc à présent complètement débraillé. Déjà que ses cheveux étaient toujours en pagaille… Harry tenta de se cacher dans le fond des serres mais bien sûr, Tom arriva peu de temps après lui. Harry vit dans le regard de son ami son interrogation quant à son apparence. Mais, il ne demanda rien. À vrai dire, Harry s’attendait à ce que Tom change de place comme il l’avait fait ces derniers jours. Mais, Tom resta où il était. Harry tenta d’éviter tout contact mais après un moment, il ne put s’empêcher de le faire. Alors, les deux garçons se fixèrent. Pendant de longues minutes. Sans parler. Ce n’était pas nécessaire à ce moment-là car leurs regards étaient suffisants pour exprimer ce qu’ils ne pouvaient dire tout haut, ce qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à dire en tout cas.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Tom avança sa main et la déposa sur celle d’Harry. Facilement, leurs doigts se mêlèrent. La sensation était plus qu’agréable mais surtout ce geste leur semblait si légitime, si juste, qu’ils auraient pu en pleurer. Surtout, Harry… Dès l’instant où il s’échappa du regard de Tom, il croisa celui de Drago. Ce qu’il vit dans ses yeux étaient incompréhensibles. Malheureusement, Tom suivit son regard et aussitôt qu’il aperçut Drago, il relâcha la main d’Harry et finalement s’en alla. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il n’eut pas la chance de lui demander. Tom resta éloigné jusqu’à la fin du cours et il partit immédiatement ensuite. Harry souhaitait le suivre mais le blond l’arrêta en lui faisant un croche-pied.

Harry se releva sous les rires des Serpentard. Il regarda Drago, très en colère, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il rejoignit à la place son dortoir, plus perplexe que jamais. Harry ne descendit pas pour le diner. Il resta couché sur son lit, se demandant ce qu’il devait faire… Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver dans une telle situation… Harry tourna et retourna dans sa tête toutes ses questions, et notamment celle-là : « Pourquoi Tom lui avait-il tenu la main et s’était enfuit après cela ? » C’était incompréhensible… Après des heures de réflexions, Harry fit finalement la seule chose intelligente qu’il y avait à faire. Il prit son carnet et écrivit :

\- _Il faut qu’on parle_ …

Puis, il attendit. Mais, l’attente fut plus longue que prévu et il s’endormit. Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla finalement, son carnet était ouvert sur sa poitrine, lui dispensant une chaleur des plus confortables. Harry cligna des yeux, puis il lut le mot : «  _Après le match_  ! » écrit par Tom. Harry sourit. Oui, c’était la bonne chose à faire. Il allait tout avouer à Tom et ensemble il trouverait une solution. Harry se leva, prit une longue douche, s’habilla et après le brunch, il joignit le reste de ses camarades en direction du Terrain de Quidditch.

…

Harry n’avait pas de préférence quant à l’issue du match… du moment qu’il se termine. Il avait commencé déjà quatre heures auparavant. Les équipes étant au coude à coude, il aurait été plaisant de les voir évoluer s’il n’avait pas été si pressé de commencer sa conversation avec Tom. Et puis, les attrapeurs étaient nuls. S’il avait été sur le terrain, le jeu aurait été fini depuis longtemps. Ce n’était pas méchant, ni vantard, juste la réalité.

Au final, les deux capitaines décidèrent de terminer le match sur un score de 150-150, en se serrant les mains. Harry sourit en se tournant vers l’arrière des gradins. Tom souriait également, de sa façon si particulière. La fin du match n’ayant pas été des plus palpitantes, tout le monde commença à quitter le terrain, légèrement mécontent. En plus, ils avaient tous très faim. Avant qu’Harry ait pu bouger, Madame Bibine arriva à ses côtés :

\- Harry, peux-tu m’aider à retrouver le Vif d’Or, s’il te plait… Il n’est pas revenu au coup de sifflet final. C’est étrange.

Harry sourit. Bien sûr qu’il allait aider. Ce serait une partie de plaisir. « Peut-être que le Vif d’Or avait fini par s’endormir, trop ennuyé par le jeu… » pensa le garçon.

\- _Accio Éclair de Feu_ , murmura Harry, sa baguette en main.

Quand le balai arriva, les gradins étaient presque tous vides, excepté pour Tom. Il attendait Harry. Après tout, ils étaient supposés partir ensemble. Lorsqu’il vit Harry sur son balai, Tom sut qu’il avait eu raison de rester. Même si cela faisait une semaine seulement, voir Harry voler lui avait manqué.

Harry vola pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement trouver le Vif d’Or coincé sous les gradins, dans la structure. Harry l’attrapa dans ses mains, le même sentiment de victoire coulant dans ses veines. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit près du Professeur qui l’attendait.

\- Est-ce que j’ai gagné les 150 points pour mon équipe puisque je l’ai attrapé ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Malheureusement, non, répondit Rowena en rigolant. Est-ce que tu l’avais vu pendant le match ?

\- Je dois avouer que oui. Le Vif d’Or a volé près des attrapeurs un certain nombre de fois.

\- Je suis contente de tes aptitudes sur ton balai, Harry. Continue comme cela. Tu pourrais avoir une bonne surprise à la fin de l’année !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Rowena ne s’expliqua pas. Le garçon était toujours aussi perplexe alors que le Professeur quittait le terrain, suivie par la malle flottante contenant les balles.

Harry retrouva Tom à l’extérieur. Et pendant quelques temps, ils parlèrent de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout semblait si naturel, comme si les dernières semaines n’avaient jamais eu lieu. C’était génial. Et Harry se dit que les choses allaient finalement retourner à la normale.

Ils atteignirent le dortoir sans encombre. Harry s’assit sur le lit de Tom mais son ami resta debout.

\- Je vais nous chercher à manger, d’accord ? proposa-t-il finalement.

\- Je t’attends ici.

Harry s’allongea, ses mains posés derrière la tête. Il sourit. Bien sûr, tout allait être parfait ce soir. Tout était toujours parfait avec Tom. Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Au fond, il savait qu’il aurait dû dire à Tom pour Drago dès le début. Son ami était le seul capable de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire dont il avait besoin, mais également la force de mettre un terme à cette relation désastreuse. Bien sûr, lui dire la vérité maintenant était plus difficile. Mais, Harry savait que c’était la meilleure des choses à faire. Tom lui pardonnerait ses mensonges. Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait se mettre en colère pour une autre raison, n’est-ce-pas ?

Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit le son de la porte. Il se redressa, mais son sourire s’évanouit quand il découvrit qui lui faisait face.

\- Peut-être ne suis-je pas celui que tu t’attendais à voir ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de marcher vers le brun. Harry était mal à l’aise, assis sur le lit de Tom, Drago si proche. Mais, le blond ne lui donna pas la possibilité de s’échapper. Alors qu’il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Harry sentit quelque chose qu’il aurait préféré éviter.

\- Est-ce que tu as bu, Drago ?

\- Bien sûr, et je suis légèrement bourré, si tu veux savoir… Qu’est-ce que tu croyais, on est dernier du classement…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Drago s’asseyait à ses côtés. Le blond attrapa le visage du brun.

\- … ça, et mon petit copain veut jouer au docteur avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi… Je t’ai dit de ne pas le toucher.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait. Et de toute façon, ce que je fais de mon corps ne te regarde pas…

Drago embrassa Harry sur ces mots, le renversant en arrière.

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde.

\- Arrête de m’embrasser comme ça, Drago… La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu ne voulais pas que quiconque te voit avec un garçon. Tu deviens trop sûr de toi…

\- C’est faux. Tu es juste effrayé à l’idée que Tom découvre le pot aux roses… Tu n’as pas encore compris qu’il s’en foutait. Il ne t’aime pas.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit cela. Mais je préférais le lui dire de vive voix.

\- Ca ne risque pas d’arriver.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te contredire…

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je suis bourré !

\- Peux-tu au moins me laisser me rasseoir, dit Harry qui savait que Tom était sur le point de revenir.

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne le sens-tu pas ? Tu parviens toujours à m’exciter.

\- Drago, arrête-toi maintenant. Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’étais pas prêt. Et surtout pas maintenant. Je ne supporte plus ta façon d’agir.

\- Je m’en fous… le fait est que ce n’est plus à toi de décider, Harry. J’en ai marre de tes objections…

Les yeux d’Harry se remplirent de peur.

\- Et je vais te baiser sur SON lit !

Et juste à cet instant, la porte se referma dans un bruit amplifié par le silence. Bien sûr, Harry n’avait pas été effrayé à cause de Drago. Non, il venait juste de voir Tom et il savait ce que le  blond était sur le point de dire… Les dés étaient jetés à présent.

Drago s’était retourné au son de la porte.

\- Oups, dit-il en souriant.

Puis, il se mit debout.

\- Je suppose que je te vois plus tard, Harry, puisque vous deux devaient parler…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte ? Était-ce à cause de l’alcool ? Ou peut-être était-il conscient qu’à cet instant Tom était davantage en colère contre Harry que contre lui-même. En tout cas, il marcha devant Tom mais le garçon ne le regarda même pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, ne laissant rien transparaitre. Quand Drago quitta la pièce, Tom verrouilla la porte immédiatement. Tu voulais parler, Harry, et bien, allons-y !

Tom ne s’assit pas sur le lit, il resta debout, adossé au mur.

\- Voilà la vraie raison de ton attitude étrange de ces derniers temps…

Harry acquiesça brièvement. « Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien lire dans les yeux de Tom ? » C’était si frustrant.

\- Drago, hein… Comment peux-tu être avec lui ?

\- Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ?

\- Je suis ton ami…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Sans aucune raison, il était furieux.

\- Et depuis quand mes amis en ont quoi que ce soit à foutre par qui je me fais baiser ?

Tom ne répondit pas car il était conscient que ces paroles n’étaient qu’un coup bas sans réel fondement. Et heureusement… Car il ne savait pas de quoi il aurait été capable si Harry avait couché avec Drago…

\- Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit avant ? Préféra-t-il demander.

\- Parce que j’avais peur de ta réaction…

\- Tu t’attendais à quoi? Tu pensais que j’allais être content de te voir avec ce taré…

\- Tu as tous les droits d’être en colère parce que je ne t’ai rien dit mais laisse-moi te dire un truc, si tu es si concerné par mes choix, tu n’avais qu’à me demander de sortir avec toi…

Les mots d’Harry étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu’ils n’aient pu les contrôler. De toute façon, ils étaient vrais.

\- J’aurai dû, répondit Tom. Et je l’aurai fait si j’avais su à quel point tes choix étaient insensés…

\- Désolé, je n’allais pas attendre désespérément quelque chose qui ne risquait pas d’arriver. J’avais besoin d’avancer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre, maintenant, Harry s’étant levé. Ils étaient énervés, bouleversés, déçus.

Harry marcha afin de s’éloigner de Tom. Tout avait été dit. Enfin, pas tout. Mais, c’était mieux qu’il s’en aille maintenant. Sauf, que Tom n’était pas d’accord. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le poussa contre le mur. « Merlin ! C’était si excitant quand c’était Tom qui faisait cela… » Alors, Tom se pencha vers Harry. Les yeux d’Harry s’agrandirent. Qu’allait-il faire ? Tom approcha sa bouche de celle d’Harry mais s’arrêta juste avant de la toucher. Puis, il murmura « Jamie » à plusieurs reprises, jusqu’à ce que le Patronus apparaisse.

\- Est-ce que Malefoy est capable de faire ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d’Harry. Est-ce que vos magies s’assemblent aussi bien que les nôtres ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne trouverais jamais personne d’autre que toi, Tom, avec qui ça marche de cette façon. Ce n’est pas comme ça entre Drago et moi…

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je n’ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Comment le pourrais-je ?

\- Si tu ne l’aimes pas, pourquoi es-tu avec lui ?

\- Il est juste là pour m’aider à découvrir une partie de moi que je n’avais pas encore exploré… répondit Harry avec difficulté.

Tom resserra sa poigne sur Harry.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, dit-il, de nouveau en colère.

\- Parce qu’il peut me donner ce que toi tu ne peux pas… avoua finalement Harry.

Tom était abasourdi. Non pas qu’il ne s’attendait pas à la réponse… Mais, l’entendre de la bouche d’Harry était si blessant. De plus, il savait que c’était vrai. Enfin, pas complètement. Il était capable de donner à Harry bien plus que Drago, c’était une certitude. Mais pour ce faire, il devait réussir à laisser s’exprimer ses sentiments. Et c’était si difficile. Bien plus depuis qu’il se plongeait dans la Magie Noire. Il pouvait sentir que le peu d’amour qu’il avait en lui s’échappait progressivement.

\- Et si j’en étais capable ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Alors les choses auraient été différentes. Mais ce n’est plus le problème, désormais… C’est trop tard. De toute façon, je ne peux pas te forcer à m’aimer !

\- Non, tu ne le peux pas… dit Tom, incapable de prononcer autre chose. Harry venait de dire que c’était trop tard.

Harry regarda Tom comme si toute la misère du monde avait atteint son cœur. Oui, il avait encore eu un petit espoir mais c’était désormais fini. Tom ne l’aimait pas du tout. Il sécha une larme sur sa joue.

\- Je pense que c’est mieux si on ne se voit pas pendant quelques temps, dit-il.

Il partit sur ces mots et cette fois-ci Tom ne le retint pas.

…

Cette nuit-là, Harry pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il se réveilla, il n’avait aucune envie d’aller faire sa retenue avec Tom. Il savait que c’était censé être la dernière, mais celle de la semaine précédente avait déjà été un calvaire alors qu’ils étaient seulement en colère l’un contre l’autre. À présent, leur monde venait de s’écrouler. Non, Harry n’était pas prêt à gérer la situation. Tom non plus, d’ailleurs. Ils manquèrent donc leur retenue, restant dans leur lit toute la journée et recevant une note de la part de McGonagall les avertissant du report pour la semaine suivante, et jusqu’aux vacances. De mieux en mieux…

Harry n’avait pas envie de commencer une nouvelle semaine. Il ne voulait plus voir Tom. Plus jamais… Non ! C’était faux. Il était bien trop amoureux de lui pour cela. Tellement amoureux que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l’empêcher de l’aimer. Tellement amoureux qu’il était capable de faire quelque chose de réellement stupide.

Le fait est que, lorsqu’il revit Tom lors de leur premier cours, son ‘ami’ semblait complètement normal. Et c’était trop dur à supporter pour Harry. Alors quoi ? Tom n’avait jamais rien ressenti à son égard mais il aurait quand même pu se montrer compatissant. Mais, il n’y avait rien du tout.

Voyant cela, Harry envoya un message privé à Drago, que lui seulement pouvait lire. Harry regarda le blond au moment où il ouvrit le mot. Drago rougit un peu, mais cela ne fit pas rire Harry. Il ne possédait plus aucun sentiment heureux dans son corps à présent.

 

À la fin de son entraînement de Quidditch qui n’avait pas été aussi amusant que d’habitude, Harry resta dans les vestiaires. Il était si triste et en colère au moment où il vit Drago qu’il aurait pu laisser le garçon lui faire tout ce qu’il voulait.

\- Quel mot, Potter ! s’exclama le blond.

Harry était assis sur le banc, une simple serviette sur les hanches. Harry regarda le garçon sans aucun sentiment dans ses yeux.

\- Alors quoi, Malefoy ! Tu es stressé ?

Drago sourit.

\- Tu aimerais bien…

Le blond commença à déboutonner sa chemise, les yeux d’Harry toujours sur lui. Le garçon se leva au moment où Drago retirait son pantalon. Harry l’embrassa sans attendre et le conduisit jusqu’aux douches. Drago n’aurait pu être plus heureux qu’à ce moment-là. Bon, il n’allait pas encore avoir ce qu’il désirait réellement. Mais, au moins, Harry avait accepté de lui montrer son corps… Harry, nu… Drago gémit alors qu’ils s’embrassaient. Harry, lui, ne gémit pas. Mais Drago ne s’en aperçut pas. Le fait est qu’Harry était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

 

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Petit à petit, Harry laissait Drago prendre le pas sur leur relation. Drago eut finalement la chance de toucher Harry d’une façon qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Bien sûr, ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble. Malgré ce sentiment qu’Harry avait de n’être plus qu’une coquille vide, il n’était pas prêt. Pas encore…

Harry et Tom ne se reparlèrent pas, ne se regardèrent même pas de toute la semaine. Drago en fut conscient et il aurait dû en être heureux mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il croyait encore que coucher avec Harry éteindrait ce feu qu’il avait en lui. Mais, il était de moins en moins convaincu. Car, chaque fois qu’il touchait Harry, il devenait de plus en plus dépendant. Si encore il ne l’avait été que par son corps. Mais, ce n’était pas le cas. Il avait remarqué qu’il commençait à apprécier le garçon. Vraiment bien l’aimer. Et il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il avait même envie de parler avec lui… C’était insupportable, impossible… Il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

À cause de tous ces sentiments contradictoires, Drago devenait de plus en plus méchant avec Harry en public. Il devait garder la face et ne montrait à personne ses vrais sentiments. Heureusement, Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement ennuyé. Pas du tout en fait. Alors, quand il décida d’embrasser une fille en ce Samedi soir, au moment du diner, il ne pensa pas que la réaction serait différente de d’habitude… Et il avait tort.

Bien sûr, Harry vit le baiser mais il s’en foutait complètement. Malheureusement, il regarda en direction de la mauvaise personne, juste car c’était son habitude. Et il vit dans le regard de Tom, une haine qu’il ne pouvait expliquer. Alors, il fronça les sourcils. À ce moment-là, Drago et Pansy – puisque c’était elle la fille – se levèrent pour quitter la salle ensemble. Tom ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait supporter cette humiliation qu’il infligeait à Harry. Alors, il se leva et commença à les suivre. Harry vit dans le regard de Tom une étincelle qu’il avait déjà vue une fois. Immédiatement, il marcha en direction du garçon. Non, Tom n’allait pas tuer Drago devant tout le monde.

Tom ne le vit pas arriver, sa rage l’aveuglant, tant et si bien qu’il sursauta lorsqu’Harry posa sa main sur son bras. Alors, il vit Harry. Pourtant, il ne s’arrêta pas de marcher. Aussitôt qu’ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Harry employa les grands moyens. Il attrapa Tom par le bras et l’amena directement dans son dortoir. Harry referma la porte et se tourna vers Tom.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Tom, qui était finalement sortit de sa transe, fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi la façon dont Drago me traite te dérange-t-il ?

\- Car, tu es mon ami, Harry…

\- Ton ami…Après ce qui s’est passé… Tu n’avais même pas l’air bouleversé par notre conversation, je veux dire, Lundi, quand je t’ai vu…

\- Tu crois que je n’étais pas bouleversé… Tu as tort. Complètement tort. Je l’étais. Je le suis toujours. C’est juste que je sais comment cacher mes émotions. Et tu es assez bon toi aussi…

\- Moi ? Tu rigoles… Je suis un livre ouvert. Je suis d’ailleurs surpris que toute l’école n’ait pas encore deviné que je suis amoureux de toi…

Les yeux de Tom s’agrandirent.

\- Quoi ? Réussit-il à articuler.

\- Oui, Tom, bien sûr que je suis amoureux de toi. Qu’est-ce que tu avais compris après notre dernière discussion ?

\- Pas ça, en tout cas… Je n’en reviens pas que tu aies dit cela.

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire si clairement. Mais il le faut. Il faut que je sois honnête avec toi car je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Et si tu ne sais pas toute la vérité, alors, je vais le regretter pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Comment peux-tu m’aimer et embrasser Drago ?

\- Parce que j’ai peur d’être heureux, Tom. Avec toi, je suis toujours heureux. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce sentiment. Tu me rends heureux mais le sentiment est si puissant que j’ai peur qu’il m’écrase.

\- Je ne savais pas que qui que ce soit d’autre que moi pouvait ressentir cela, murmura Tom. Je veux dire, c’est pour ça que je suis attiré par les forces des Ténèbres. Ca me réconforte. C’est rassurant d’être dans l’obscurité et non dans la lumière. Avec toi néanmoins, la lumière est le chemin le plus facile, le meilleur. Mais, c’est effrayant et je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable de suivre cette part de moi qui semble diminuer petit à petit. Surtout lorsque je te vois avec Drago…

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que cela t’affectait de cette façon. Je veux dire, tu ne m’as jamais montré ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Tu ne m’as jamais rien laissé espérer. Je pensais que tu t’en fichais.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas. J’ai ce sentiment d’exclusivité vis-à-vis de toi, depuis le jour où l’on s’est rencontré. Même si c’est très dur pour moi d’exprimer mes sentiments, ça ne veut pas dire que je n’en ai pas.

Tom s’arrêta. Harry le regarda, rempli d’espoir, de nouveau. Mais son ami ne continua pas à parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait déjà dévoilé tellement. C’était la première fois. Et il se sentait bizarre maintenant. Si bizarre qu’il dut s’asseoir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ma tête me fait mal.

\- Allonge-toi, lui ordonna Harry.

Le garçon n’eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Il s’allongea sur le lit d’Harry et celui-ci s’assit à ses côtés. Sans même y penser, il posa sa main sur le front de Tom. Et ce simple contact rouvrit leur connexion. Le mur était tombé. Harry sourit alors qu’il caressait les cheveux de Tom. Puis, il s’allongea à ses côtés et après un moment, il murmura :

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi pendant les vacances ? Ça nous donnera le temps de parler de tout cela et d’y donner un sens. Demain est la date butoir pour prévenir McGonagall…

Tom regarda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. C’est vrai, ils avaient encore quelques problèmes à régler (beaucoup en fait) mais cette proposition résonnait telle une promesse aux oreilles des deux garçons. Et ils étaient tous deux bien décidés à ne pas gâcher cette chance !

…  
À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 16 : Le Jour d'Avant**


	16. Le Jour d'Avant

**Chapitre 16 : Le Jour d’Avant**

Le jour suivant leur discussion capitale, Harry et Tom se réveillèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, un sourire aux lèvres. La migraine de Tom s’était évanouie, il venait de passer une nuit merveilleuse. Tellement agréable qu’ils n’avaient pas vu le temps passer et il était en réalité plutôt tard. Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, ce qui était normal. Pourtant les deux garçons ne purent s’empêcher de considérer la situation un peu étrange. À vrai dire, ils avaient partagé tellement de choses la veille qu’ils ne savaient plus très bien comment réengager la conversation. Ils s’habillèrent donc en silence : la tension étant palpable. Les garçons ne pouvaient néanmoins s’empêcher de se jeter des coups d’œil alors qu’ils reboutonnaient, quasi au même moment, leurs chemises. Harry rougit d’une façon que Tom appréciait particulièrement. Il savait qu’il aurait dû l’exprimer à haute voix, même si ce n’était que pour dire ce qu’il ressentait mais pour l’instant il en était incapable. Il se contenta donc de sourire et Harry lui répondit. Avant de prendre leur brunch, Harry et Tom allèrent voir McGonagall. Ils étaient tellement pressés de se retrouver en vacances qu’ils désiraient que l’affaire soit réglée au plus vite. Une fois le Professeur averti et leur petit déjeuner avalé, ils retournèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Ils voulaient en quelque sorte éviter Drago. Et puis, de toute façon, étant donné le retard qu’avait pris Harry ces dernières semaines, il avait du travail supplémentaire à effectuer. Tom dit à Harry qu’il n’aurait pu ressembler davantage à un garçon, incapable de faire deux choses à la fois. Même si en l’occurrence, Harry avait une bonne excuse : Drago était compliqué à gérer ! Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était bien plus facile de parler de l’école que d’autres choses. Après tout, ils étaient parfaitement conscients que tant que Drago se trouverait sur leur chemin, ils ne pourraient réellement avancer, ils ne pourraient rattraper le temps perdu.

Même s’il ne l’avait pas dit à Tom, Harry était décidé à rompre avec Drago, dès qu’il trouverait le moment favorable. Il désirait tourner la page sur cette erreur au plus tôt. L’opportunité qu’il espérait, eut lieu finalement le Mercredi soir. Comme d’habitude, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires des Serpentard.

Dès qu’il vit Drago, Harry comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ils se regardèrent intensément, plongeant leurs regards l’un dans l’autre. Harry se tenait debout à quelques mètres du blond, qui lui était assis sur l’un des bancs.

\- Je suis désolé, dit tout à coup Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venait-il de dire cela ? Le brun réfléchit un instant puis enfin se souvint. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis le baiser entre Drago et Pansy. Harry avait presque oublié. Tout à coup, Harry comprit qu’il ne parlerait pas à Drago à propos de la rupture ce jour-là. Harry était beaucoup de choses, mais il n’était certainement pas méchant. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir désolé à propos de Drago et même honteux de sa propre attitude. C’était un peu fou mais au fond de lui, Harry aimait bien Drago… Cela aurait d’ailleurs était bien plus facile si ça n’avait pas été le cas…

Harry marcha jusqu’au banc et s’assit près du blond. Les deux garçons se firent face, un pied de chaque côté du banc. Puis, ils se fixèrent, se jaugeant du regard. Alors, Drago se pencha vers Harry et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. C’était si bon de ressentir la chaleur du brun contre lui… Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry prit Drago dans ses bras. Comment était-ce possible qu’un geste si simple puisse paraître à la fois bien et mal ? Harry se posait encore la question lorsque Drago se décida à parler.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec lui ? Il a changé d’avis à propos de toi et moi ?

Drago n’avait pas besoin de prononcer le nom de Tom pour qu’Harry comprenne de qui il parlait. Mais, le garçon ne répondit pas.

\- Je vous ai vu ensemble…

\- C’est mon meilleur ami, Drago…

\- Ça devrait être moi ! s’exclama le blond, une pointe de violence dans la voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils, de nouveau. Drago allait vraiment mal.

\- Tu es celui qui à la base ne veut pas être mon ami. Drago, tu ne veux même pas qu’on soit vu en public à moins de cinq mètres l’un de l’autre… Je suis désolé, mais ce n’est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne.

\- Je n’aime pas la manière dont vous agissez ensemble… Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de le voir, pour moi ?

\- Non, Drago, ce n’est pas possible !

Harry ne voulait pas être méchant mais il devait être ferme et surtout ne donnait aucun espoir qu’il finirait par anéantir d’ici peu de temps.

Harry pensa que Drago n’était pas très en forme ce jour-là pour une raison inconnue mais que tout finirait par rentrer dans l’ordre. Il avait tort. Drago était réellement perturbé par la relation particulière entretenue par Harry et Tom. Il l’était même bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Il savait qu’il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Garder Harry, seulement pour lui était donc son désir profond. Mais, maintenant, il avait d’une certaine façon le cœur déjà brisé.

Harry sentit que Drago avait besoin de réconfort. Il était si vulnérable. Jamais, Harry ne l’avait vu dans un tel état. Jamais Drago ne s’était permis de montrer cette part de lui à Harry, à quiconque en réalité. C’était donc un développement des plus inattendus entre eux deux.

Les garçons discutèrent pendant un temps. Enfin, Harry écouta surtout Drago, car c’est ce dont le blond avait besoin. Après cela, ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant très longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu’ils n’en avaient déjà eu l’occasion. Quand, finalement, Drago commença à embrasser Harry, tout comme la première fois, il n’eut pas le temps de l’arrêter. Peut-être même pas la volonté. C’est vrai qu’il avait été surpris mais il était de toute façon attiré par le garçon. Heureusement, ils ne s’embrassèrent pas très longtemps. Harry n’aurait pu le faire sur une longue durée car ses pensées avaient commencé à s’éclaircir dans son esprit. Or, maintenant qu’il avait admis ses sentiments à Tom, cela semblait encore plus mal qu’auparavant.

Harry et Drago passèrent tellement de temps ensemble qu’ils en loupèrent le repas du soir. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la Salle Commune des Serpentard à cinq minutes d’intervalle. Bien sûr, personne ne le remarqua. Enfin, un seul avait des raisons d’être attentif.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Tom, aussitôt qu’Harry s’assit en face de lui.

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant honteux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

\- J’étais avec Drago…

\- Ca, j’avais compris… Et, vous vous êtes embrassés, à ce que je vois.

Harry rougit.

\- Je suppose, oui… Je suis désolé… J’avais l’intention de rompre mais il n’allait pas bien…

Tom écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce important qu’il n’aille pas bien ? Ce n’est qu’un connard. Il t’a traité comme de la merde mais tu restes gentil avec lui. Je ne comprends pas.

\- J’admets que tu n’aies aucune sympathie pour lui mais si je le lui avais dit ce soir, j’aurais été incapable de vivre avec ce poids sur mes épaules… Voilà tout !

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu allais rompre, dit finalement Tom.

\- Non c’est vrai mais ça me semblait tellement évident… Je ne tiens pas à être encore avec lui pendant nos vacances.

Tom sourit. C’était probablement la meilleure nouvelle de sa semaine…

…

En ce vendredi soir, Tom et Harry trépignaient d’impatience : après tout, Harry avait décidé de parler à Drago le lendemain (vraiment, il fallait qu’il en finisse). Les garçons passèrent la soirée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Mais, plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient envie de se séparer. À vrai dire, ils avaient tous deux le désir de passer leur nuit ensemble sans pour autant oser l’avouer à voix haute.

Quand le dernier Gryffondor monta les marches vers les dortoirs, Harry et Tom se fixèrent, la tension entre eux augmentant en quelques secondes. Au même moment, leurs mains se trouvèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ? demanda finalement Harry.

Il rougit légèrement mais de toute façon il en avait tellement envie et il se sentait suffisamment sûr de lui pour ne pas éviter la question.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais…

Tom sourit puis il suivit Harry dans les marches. Alors que le garçon ouvrait la porte, Tom se pencha vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable de dormir, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Qui t’a dit qu’on allait dormir… répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Les garçons marchèrent jusqu’au lit et fermèrent les rideaux. Ils étaient assis face-à-face, leurs regards plongés l’un dans l’autre.

\- Dans ce cas, que suggères-tu que nous fassions, Harry ? demanda Tom alors qu’il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Je suis sûr qu’on va trouver… répondit-il de façon suggestive.

Puis, il commença à se déshabiller.

Les deux garçons gardèrent leurs pantalons avant de se glisser sous les draps. C’était néanmoins la première fois qu’ils se tenaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, alors qu’ils étaient torse-nu. La sensation de leurs peaux l’une contre l’autre était irrésistible. Leurs deux cœurs battaient vraiment très fort. Pourtant, ils ne les entendaient pas car ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder, à sentir leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, et à s’imaginer ce que l’autre pouvait avoir en tête.

Après un court moment, Tom ne put s’empêcher de toucher le visage d’Harry. Le fait est qu’il avait rêvé plus d’une fois qu’il caresserait de nouveau sa cicatrice. Alors qu’il s’exécutait, il vit Harry fermer ses yeux. Le garçon s’était mis à trembler. Même s’ils pouvaient parler à voix haute, Tom choisit de murmurer quand il recommença à parler.

\- J’aimerais tellement être dans ta tête maintenant…

\- Pas sûr que ce soit vrai !

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, étant donné ce que je t’ai dit à propos de mes sentiments, je te laisse imaginer ce que ça peut être…

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’imaginer. Je préfère le voir dans ton esprit.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry en rougissant.

\- Harry, tu dois m’aider à exprimer mes sentiments. Tu es le seul capable de m’aider avec cela. Alors, je dois savoir ce que tu ressens, ce à quoi tu penses… S’il te plait, montre-moi.

\- C’est trop dur de te montrer cela. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t’ouvrir mon esprit sur un sujet pareil.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par quelque chose de plus facile…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- L’un de tes rêves, peut-être…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que c’était ta première intention…

Tom sourit.

\- Je n’ai jamais oublié ce que Ron a dit à propos de tes rêves. J’avoue être très curieux !

\- Et tu vas continuer à l’être… Je ne te montrerais jamais cela !

\- Si je veux pénétrer ton esprit, je le ferai…

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n’as pas encore réussi !

\- Tu sais que je peux te forcer.

\- Essaye toujours ! dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Tom.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas.

Harry pensait que Tom allait sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort. Bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas peur : Harry avait pleinement confiance en sa magie. Il savait que Tom était puissant, mais il l’était également. Harry regarda Tom, attendant qu’il fasse son premier geste. Sauf, que ce ne fut pas celui auquel il s’attendait. En réalité, Tom posa son index sur les lèvres d’Harry. Puis, il se rapprocha du garçon (comme si c’était encore possible…)

\- _J’ai envie de t’embrasser_ , murmura-t-il en Fourchelang.

Bien sûr, Harry frissonna, rougit et haleta : tout, à la fois. Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Son cœur s’arrêta alors que Tom rapprochait son visage de plus en plus près.

\- Tom ! S’exclama-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu m’as dit d’essayer de lire ton esprit, enfin, ton rêve, c’est ce que je suis en train de faire. Maintenant, tais-toi jusqu’à ce que j’aie fini !

Les yeux d’Harry s’agrandirent. L’effet que Tom avait sur lui était ahurissant. C’était bien vrai, il était plus difficile pour lui de se concentrer quand il était si proche et surtout lorsqu’il prononçait de telles paroles. Mais, Harry était fort et même s’il eut besoin de fermer les yeux, il réussit à conserver son calme.

\- Okay ! dit Tom après une seconde, seulement pour lui-même. Ça ne va pas marcher… Quelque chose de mieux que ça, donc…

Alors, Tom glissa sa main qui était encore sur le visage d’Harry jusqu’à la poitrine du garçon et finalement sur son pantalon. Sur le bouton de son pantalon, en fait. Il le déboutonna, ses yeux concentrés sur ceux d’Harry. Le garçon ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Il savait très bien ce que Tom essayait de faire et cela marchait parfaitement.

\- Tu n’as qu’une chose à faire pour m’arrêter…

\- Mais si je n’ai pas envie que tu t’arrêtes, murmura Harry en un souffle.

\- Dans ce cas, je continue…

Doucement, Tom retira le pantalon de son ami et le jeta hors du lit. Harry était à présent allongé sur le dos, Tom au-dessus de lui. Le garçon fit remonter sa main droite le long de la jambe d’Harry. Les caresses de Tom sur sa peau, sur sa cuisse, si proche de son entre-jambe étaient un délice. Les yeux d’Harry étaient toujours fermés mais il savait qu’il n’était plus en mesure de se contrôler. Alors, il mit en marche son rêve favori et il permit à Tom de pénétrer son esprit. C’était si naturel de le laisser rentrer à vrai dire. Alors que le rêve commençait, Tom posa son front sur l’épaule d’Harry.

Le songe se déroulait dans le même lit. Les garçons étaient à vrai dire, à peu près dans la même position. Excepté pour une chose : leur bouche était liée en un baiser passionné…qui ne dura pas très longtemps car, tout à coup, la tête de Tom se mit à descendre jusqu’à ce que sa bouche trouve le sexe d’Harry. C’était probablement le geste qui le faisait fantasmer le plus, geste qui aurait sans aucun doute était incroyable, extraordinaire dans la réalité. Alors que Tom commençait à bouger sa bouche, Harry arrêta ses pensées. Il n’avait pas envie d’être aussi dur que son alter ego. Or, ça en prenait déjà le chemin…

Quand Harry rouvrit finalement les yeux, son cœur battait extrêmement fort. Le pouls de Tom avait également accéléré, il pouvait le sentir. Harry tremblait. Il savait qu’il venait de montrer à Tom des pensées très intimes et intenses. Pensées que beaucoup aurait été honteux de dévoiler. Surtout à quelqu’un dont ils ignoraient les exacts sentiments. Mais, en réalité, c’était le cadet des « soucis » d’Harry. La main de Tom était toujours posée dangereusement près de son intimité et à priori le garçon venait de décider que le rêve n’était plus suffisant. Doucement, Tom remonta sa main sur le sexe d’Harry qui était bien sûr plus gros qu’à la normale. Harry gémit mais ce geste le fit également réagir, tel un électrochoc.

\- Arrête-toi, Tom, dit-il.

Et sa voix sembla particulièrement forte après le long silence qu’il venait de partager.

Harry ne pouvait rester sur le lit, c’était trop dur d’être si proche de Tom. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers l’endroit qu’il préférait dans la pièce, à savoir la fenêtre. Il s’assit sur le rebord pour regarder à l’extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, Tom le rejoignit. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude quand il le vit à cause de ses camarades présents dans la chambre. Que ce serait-il passé si l’un d’entre eux s’était réveillé à ce moment-là ? Tom sembla comprendre les pensées d’Harry car il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose en regardant la pièce dans son ensemble.

\- Crois-moi, dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, ils n’entendront rien de ce qui se passera cette nuit…

Puis, il se rapprocha et recommença à toucher le garçon.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, Tom, dit Harry. Ce n’est pas un jeu pour moi.

\- Je le sais.

\- Mais c’en est un pour toi. Tu voulais voir mon rêve. Alors, quoi maintenant ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux être proche de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… j’aime ça.

\- Bien sûr que tu aimes cela. Tu aimes avoir le contrôle.

\- J’en ai besoin…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu recherches la souffrance car j’y suis habitué. Ca et parce que moi aussi j’ai peur d’être heureux…

Ce désir de contrôle que ressentait Tom venait du fait qu’il ne pouvait se permettre ni supporter de se sentir faible. Or, Harry était sa plus grande faiblesse. Il craignait tellement de souffrir. Alors, malgré les sentiments qu’il avait pour le garçon, il ne savait pas s’il était capable de se laisser aller. Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce serait une étape nécessaire s’ils voulaient être en couple. Mais c’était difficile… Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne mentais pas tout à l’heure quand j’ai dit que je voulais t’embrasser, dit-il soudainement.

C’était en fait la seule chose qu’il désirait et il commençait à comprendre que dire ce qu’il souhaitait était une bonne chose.

\- Et je sais que tu en as envie aussi… ajouta-t-il après un moment.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis encore avec Drago. Ce n’est pas mon genre…

\- Allez, Harry. Tu sais que tu vas rompre avec lui. C’est quoi le problème ?

\- Je te l’ai dit. Je ne suis pas infidèle !

\- Je pourrais te forcer à m’embrasser, dit Tom se penchant vers Harry.

Il était tellement habitué à obtenir ce qu’il désirait par la force, qu’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

\- Arrête, Tom. Ça ne m’aide pas à croire que ce n’est pas qu’un jeu pour toi…

\- Ce n’en est pas un, Harry… Je te le jure. Mais donne-moi juste une bonne excuse. Car, Drago n’en est pas une.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Tom pouvait toujours voir en lui. Il y avait en effet une meilleure raison que le garçon gardait pour lui.

\- Très bien… C’est juste que je veux que notre premier baiser soit parfait. J’en ai rêvé tellement de fois, Tom. Si nous avons la chance de nous embrasser, si c’est ce que tu souhaites, alors je veux que ce moment soit parfait. Si on s’embrasse maintenant, j’associerais toujours Drago à ce souvenir…

Tom ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Harry ne pouvait lui donner une meilleure réponse.

\- Oui, ce serait horrible, effectivement…

\- Demain, ajouta Harry après cela. Drago ne sera plus un problème et on pourra donc voir où tout ceci nous mène.

\- Je suis pressé que tu me laisses enfin toucher tes merveilleuses lèvres.

Harry rougit mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Tu dis cela comme si c’était moi qui nous en empêchais personnellement !

\- C’est le cas…

\- Non, c’est la situation… De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu es d’accord avec moi et que tu dis cela seulement pour m’embêter. Je suis peut-être stupide mais je crois qu’une relation durable se construit sur de bonnes bases. Et commencer par une tromperie est loin d’être un bon début. Mais, crois-moi, c’est très difficile pour moi !

\- Je suis content de te l’entendre dire.

\- Comme si tu en doutais…

\- Bien sûr que j’en doute.

\- Tu as vu mon rêve, Tom. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je peux penser à autre chose qu’à t’embrasser en ce moment ? Tout le temps en réalité…

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Même si ce n’est pas la principale, c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n’ai rien essayé avec toi. Je n’arrive pas à te lire et c’est difficile pour moi de croire que tu as de réels sentiments pour moi. C’est trop beau pour être vrai !

Harry sourit car ce que Tom venait de dire était plein de sentiments. Il sentit cette chaleur caractéristique du bien-être pénétrer son corps entier. Harry écarta ses bras et ses jambes légèrement, suffisamment pour que Tom se rapproche de lui. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient perdu le fil. Tom pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s’il cherchait une réponse à sa prochaine question dans l’esprit d’Harry.

\- Je suppose donc qu’on va devoir essayer de dormir tous les deux, dit-il finalement, un soupçon d’inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Bien sûr que c’en est une. On l’a déjà fait avant ! s’exclama Tom, cette fois si sûr de lui.

\- Sauf que maintenant, tu sais ce que je veux. J’ai accepté de me mettre à nu devant toi…

\- Pas littéralement, dit Tom et immédiatement il se mordit la langue. Peut-être n’était-ce pas le bon moment de faire de l’esprit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suspecte que derrière cet humour se cache une réelle envie, ajouta-t-il poursuivant sa pensée. Je ne suis donc pas sûr que nous puissions nous maîtriser. C’est bien trop tentant, j’en ai peur…

\- Je me retiens plutôt bien, tu sais… et puis si tu y tiens vraiment, je partagerais avec toi le sortilège que j’utilise quand je sais qu’on va être seul. Mais, hors de question qu’on ne dorme pas ensemble cette nuit.

Harry regarda Tom, intrigué.

\- Quel sort ?

\- Juste celui qui m’empêche, entre autre, de bander.

\- Quoi ? Tu es un sacré salaud ! Comment as-tu appris un tel sort ?

\- J’ai fait mais devoir… Je n’avais pas envie d’être embarrassé par n’importe quelle situation !

\- Mais ça ne t’a jamais dérangé que JE sois embarrassé par mon incapacité à cacher mon excitation…

\- À vrai dire, j’aime bien te voir comme cela. Ça m’a pris du temps pour comprendre, mais j’adore voir l’effet que j’ai sur toi…

\- Alors, ça devrait être pareil pour moi ! Hors de question que tu utilises ce sortilège ce soir. Je veux vois ce que tu ressens réellement. Si tu ne peux pas le dire, au moins ton corps parlera pour toi.

\- Dans ce cas, on retourne dans ton lit ensemble…

Harry acquiesça.

\- Marché conclu !

Les deux garçons souriaient lorsqu’ils retournèrent sur le lit. Ils étaient néanmoins légèrement tendus. Énormément, en fait. Voilà pourquoi ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. C’était difficile de faire autre chose puisqu’ils étaient troublés par leur proximité. Après un moment, pourtant, Tom était prêt à passer au deuxième round.

\- J’ai chaud, murmura-t-il en souriant. Pourrais-tu m’enlever mon pantalon, s’il te plait ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pourrais le faire moi-même mais je n’ai pas envie de bouger mes mains, elles sont bien là où elles sont. J'adore te tenir de cette manière.

\- Tu le fais exprès…

\- Absolument pas… Et puis, je t’ai enlevé le tien, alors, c’est réglo.

Harry bougea la tête brièvement.

\- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage ou je ne le ferais pas.

Tom essaya de conserver son sérieux, mais de toute façon, dès qu’Harry posa ses mains sur lui, il n’eut plus besoin d’essayer. Il n’avait plus envie de rire. Il pensait être prêt pour le niveau supérieur. Mais les sentiments l’entouraient irrésistiblement. Si seulement il pouvait montrer à Harry combien il le désirait, combien il l’aimait. Oh, il y avait bien un moyen…

Puisqu’il ne parvenait pas à enlever le pantalon en restant allongé, Harry se décida à s’asseoir en soupirant. Au départ, il essaya de ne pas trop toucher Tom mais alors il se dit que c’était exactement ce qu’ils désiraient tous les deux. Alors, il s’assit à califourchon sur Tom et baissa son pantalon doucement. Quand il eut finalement fini, Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur Tom, regardant intensément ses yeux. Il y avait une étincelle à l’intérieur qu’Harry n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n’eut pas la possibilité de demander car, alors, il le sentit : le début d’érection de Tom.

Harry sourit légèrement. Tom n’allait pas être le seul à l’embêter ce soir.

\- Fais attention, Tom ! dit-il. Ton corps me montre quelque chose que tu n’as jamais dévoilé auparavant. Je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment des sentiments…

\- Ce n’est pas marrant…

\- N’est-ce pas ?

Tom sourit. Harry venait de le prendre à son propre jeu. Puis, son sourire s’élargit.

\- Je peux encore utiliser mon sortilège si tu n’aimes pas me voir comme ça.

\- Tu as promis ! Et puis d’abord, je n’ai jamais dit que je n’aimais pas cela…

\- Je le sais bien, j’aime te voir prendre la mouche si vite… De toute façon, j’ai juste à regarder ton corps pour voir que ça te plait.

Harry rougit et Tom profita du moment pour s’asseoir à son tour, Harry toujours sur lui, leurs deux érections pressées l’une contre l’autre, et leurs visages si proches. Une fois de plus, Tom plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry avant de dire en Fourchelang :

\- _Je n’ai pas envie de garder le contrôle ce soir_.

\- Merlin, Tom… Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose comme cela. Tes lèvres sont si tentantes…

Tom sourit.

\- Peut-être serait-il mieux que tu ne les voies pas, dans ce cas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Tom voulait en venir.

\- Tourne-toi, commanda Tom de ce ton autoritaire qu’il utilisait parfois.

Harry obéit immédiatement. S’il était resté une seconde de plus, il était sûr qu’il aurait embrassé les somptueuses lèvres de Tom. C’était donc une excellente idée pour garder son sang-froid… C’est ce qu’il pensait en tout cas. Mais il avait tort. Car, à présent, Tom était tout contre lui, ses jambes de part et d’autre de son corps. Harry pouvait sentir chaque muscle de Tom contre lui mais plus que tout, il pouvait sentir son sexe contre ses fesses : ce qui était absolument divin. Harry ferma ses yeux et gémit alors que Tom se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tom déposa finalement sa tête sur le dos d’Harry, sa main caressant la poitrine de son ami.

\- _C’est bon de te sentir contre moi_ , dit Tom en Fourchelang.

Le gémissement qu’Harry laissa échapper fut probablement le plus fort qu’il eut jusqu’à présent. Cette langue était si érotique. Si les deux n’avaient pas été encore excités, ils l’auraient été seulement grâce à ce sifflement. Quelque chose de plus puissant pourtant était sur le point d’arriver. Car, tout à coup, Tom commença à embrasser Harry à la base de son cou. Rien ne pouvait être meilleur que les baisers de Tom pour Harry. Pas un seul baiser mais plusieurs tout le long de son dos, en commençant par ses épaules. Harry gémit chaque fois que Tom l’embrassa. Et puis il gémissait, plus Tom souhaitait l’embrasser, et plus ils étaient excités.

Alors que ses baisers se prolongeaient, Tom renversa Harry sur son dos afin de pouvoir l’embrasser sur la poitrine. Mais, avant qu’il ait pu réellement commencer, Harry le retourna et lui grimpa dessus. Harry avança sa tête jusqu’à celle de Tom et murmura dans un sifflement :

\- _C’est injuste que tu sois le seul à me goûter. Moi aussi j’en ai envie._

Alors, Harry embrassa Tom sur la poitrine et pour la première fois, le garçon accepta de se laisser vraiment aller : il gémit d’une façon qui provoqua un frisson puissant chez Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ces sons en toi…

Harry voulait en entendre davantage. Il n’avait aucune intention d’arrêter d’embrasser Tom. Aucune intention de ne l’embrasser que sur la poitrine. Petit à petit, les baisers se firent plus insistants, plus profonds, plus passionnés. Ils gémissaient à l’unisson, ce qui était tout simplement parfait. Ils pouvaient sentir que leurs corps bouillaient d’une façon qu’ils n’avaient jamais expérimentée. C’était même plus fort qu’une simple ébullition. Puisqu’ils n’étaient pas habitués à ce genre de situation, ils pensaient que c’était normal. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. C’était à vrai dire unique. L’ébullition était en fait réelle. Elle venait de leurs magies. Ils l’ignoraient pour l’instant mais un jour ils le comprendraient. Leurs magies étaient connectés, leur lien extraordinaire : un jour, quand ils seraient prêts, ils allaient pouvoir le voir réellement.

Alors qu’il embrassait Tom, Harry sentit qu’il était de plus en plus hors de contrôle. Le fait est que la bosse dans le boxer de Tom était bien trop attirante pour en rester éloigné. Alors, Harry avança sa main jusque sur le dessus du boxer. À cet instant, Tom l’arrêta.

\- Harry, si tu poses ta main à cet endroit ou si tu m’embrasses une fois de plus, je t’assure que je ne vais pas pouvoir m’arrêter. Je vais t’embrasser et crois-moi ce que tu m’as montré tout à l’heure ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Mais à cet instant, il avait complètement oublié toutes ses objections : il ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre qu’à la peau de Tom. Alors, quand Harry continua à bouger sa main et que Tom ferma ses yeux, rien n’aurait pu arrêter le garçon. Ils allaient s’embrasser à cette exacte seconde. Sauf, qu’ils ne le firent pas. Tout simplement car, un peu plus tôt, quand Harry avait expliqué à Tom à propos du baiser, eh bien, il avait compris. Or, il voulait donner à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et Harry avait besoin, il méritait même, un premier baiser parfait. Alors, Tom se contrôla une fois de plus et aussitôt qu’Harry posa sa main à la base de son sexe, Tom murmura, très doucement :

\- Harry, tu avais raison tout à l’heure. Je veux aussi un premier baiser parfait.

Immédiatement, Harry stoppa son geste mais ne regarda pas son ami (de qui est-ce que je me moque ? Bien sûr qu’ils n’étaient plus que de simples amis…). En prenant tout son temps, Harry enleva sa main. Cela ressemblait d’ailleurs davantage à une caresse qu’autre chose. Alors, bien sûr, Tom continua de gémir. Merlin ! Ce garçon lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer ! Pourtant, il ne voulait pas qu’Harry cesse. Jamais. Petit à petit, Harry remonta sa main sur la poitrine de Tom puis sur son visage. Ils se faisaient face, de nouveau. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, encore. Plus serrés que jamais.

\- Puisqu’on ne peut pas le faire en vrai, j’ai une idée, murmura Harry. Montre-moi dans ta tête ce que tu voudrais me faire… S’il te plait.

Tout à coup, Tom sembla effrayé. Il y avait même de la douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas, Harry… C’est trop. Je suis désolé.

Harry sourit à Tom car il ne pouvait supporter que son ami souffre. Et puis, il comprenait, il le voyait dans ses yeux, et plus que tout il le sentait dans son corps : le garçon en avait vraiment envie mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas… dit Harry. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis incapable d’arrêter les choses comme ça. J’ai besoin que ça sorte, peu importe comment…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu’Harry souhaitait réellement. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d’autres tant qu’ils ne se seraient pas embrassés, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Je te laisse me pénétrer, ajouta Harry. Mon esprit, je veux dire.

\- Je me disais bien que c’était trop beau pour être vrai…

Harry rougit. Il adorait entendre Tom parler si librement, de façon si suggestive… C’était irrésistible. Harry n’eut pas besoin d’y penser très longtemps avant que ses pensées envahissent celles de Tom. Ce n’était même pas difficile de penser à quoique ce soit. Il revint tout simplement à la scène qu’ils étaient en train de vivre mais la conduisit dans la direction qu’il désirait.

_Harry posa sa main sur le sexe de Tom et le serra plusieurs fois de suite. Ce simple geste brûla leur corps de l’intérieur, les faisant frissonner…_

…Alors, cela se produisit. Tom était heureux de se retrouver dans l’esprit d’Harry mais il voulait partager plus que cela. Et le fait est qu’il voulait embrasser Harry à cause des gestes que le garçon venait d’avoir, mentalement. Alors, il laissa Harry pénétrer ses pensées…

… _Tom regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson. Puis, Tom caressa la joue d’Harry de sa main droite. Sa main poursuivit son chemin jusqu’au cou d’Harry. Il attrapa le garçon car il ne pouvait plus se retenir désormais. Et finalement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Et ils s’embrassèrent pour la première fois…_

…Mentalement en tout cas ! Les garçons ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils ne savaient pas comment tout cela était possible. Ils partageaient leurs pensées, entièrement. Le rêve passait d’une tête à l’autre, chacun prenant les commandes, à tour de rôle. C’était stupéfiant, incroyable, fantastique. Ils ne pouvaient l’expliquer mais ce n’était pas l’important à ce moment-là, car…

… _Le baiser s’intensifia très rapidement. Puisqu’il n’avait qu’un vêtement entre eux, ils s’en séparèrent rapidement. Ils désiraient être nus. Ils en avaient besoin. C’était bien plus que vital_ …

…Fait amusant : ils n’avaient jamais vu l’entière intimité de l’autre, pas vraiment. Ainsi ce qu’ils partageaient se situait à la limite entre la réalité et le fantasme. Bien sûr, les garçons connaissaient leur propre intimité et ils auraient donc pu se la représenter dans leur esprit mais ce n’était pas l’important et de toute façon, les flashs bougeaient trop rapidement maintenant que c’en était impossible de les suivre. Ce n’était que bouches, lèvres, langues, peaux, sexes… Mais alors, Tom fit quelque chose de si irrésistible qu’Harry lui abandonna le contrôle, volontiers…

… _Avec détermination et douceur, Tom écarta les jambes d’Harry pour se glisser entre elles. Puis, facilement, il fit son chemin jusqu’à l’antre d’Harry. Alors qu’il avait pénétré son intérieur, il commença à bouger en lui, doucement au départ mais rapidement avec plus de vigueur alors que leurs désirs et envies prenaient possession de leurs deux corps…_

…Alors que pour la première fois, ils faisaient l’amour ensemble, virtuellement bien sûr, les deux garçons ne purent s’empêcher de ressentir les effets réels de ce rêve intense. Tom venait de montrer à Harry quelque chose de très fort, une partie importante de lui. Il avait cru qu’il en serait incapable mais comme je l’ai déjà dit, tout était très naturel entre les deux garçons. Voilà pourquoi leur fantasme avait pris un tournant irréversible si rapidement. Leurs cœurs battaient plus fort qu’il n’était humainement possible. Leur souffle était court. Ils étaient plus rouges que jamais. Serrés comme s’ils souhaitaient fusionner. Leurs sexes se frottant l’un contre l’autre. Tous deux criant le nom de l’autre. En un mot, ils étaient dans leur propre monde, oublieux de tout le reste. Alors, quand ils atteignirent l’orgasme dans le rêve, ils ne purent s’empêcher de jouir pour de vrai. Ils n’étaient pas embarrassés. Ils n’avaient pas à l’être. C’était un acte complètement naturel mais également :

\- Génial ! dirent-ils d’une même voix.

Puis, ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Ça avait été quelque chose. Vraiment. Ils allaient avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour s’en remettre. Ils restèrent donc dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Quand finalement, il réussit à reprendre son souffle, après un long moment à se fixer, Tom murmura :

\- Je suis impatient que Malefoy ne soit plus dans mon chemin…

\- Ce sera le cas demain… Enfin, dans quelques heures maintenant.

Les garçons sourirent. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que cela. Rien. L’espoir du jour suivant leur permit de fermer les yeux. Ils ne se nettoyèrent pas. Ils étaient parfaits ainsi, partageant à la fois leur sueur et leur sperme. C’était aussi agréable que légitime. Et plus que tout, c’était la promesse de quelque chose de meilleur, de plus fort, de plus profond et de plus puissant dans les heures à venir, dans les jours à venir… Quel magnifique espoir en effet !

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 17 : Un Face-à-Face Prévisible**


	17. Un Face-à-Face Prévisible

**Chapitre 17 : Un Face-à-Face Prévisible**

Harry et Tom se réveillèrent à peu près au même moment, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, si serrés que c’en était presque douloureux pour leur deux corps. Un peu comme s’ils avaient effectués un quelconque sport de façon intense, ce qui n’était malheureusement pas le cas. Pas encore, en tout cas. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément, leurs yeux remplis d’émotions et particulièrement de bonheur.

\- Tu es tellement beau, dit Harry d’une voix endormie.

Et Tom l’était réellement avec ses yeux gris, ses boucles brunes et le début d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Oh oui ! Les lèvres de Tom… qui s’étaient promenées sur le corps d’Harry quelques heures auparavant, seulement. Harry ferma ses yeux durant une minute afin de se concentrer mais lorsqu’il les rouvrit, ce fut bien pire car il découvrit la poitrine de Tom… Humm… Les tétons qu’il avait tenus dans sa bouche et qu’il avait léchés. Pour l’amour de Merlin…

\- Harry ! Quel garçon tu fais. À peine réveillé, déjà excité. Merlin ! Rappelle-toi que je te sens contre moi…

\- Désolé mais j’étais en train de t’admirer, et du coup j’ai pensé à hier soir, et… eh bien, tu vois…

Tom sourit, franchement cette fois-ci. Puis, il se pencha vers Harry.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire une telle réflexion sans t’attendre à ce que cela ait de l’effet sur moi… murmura-t-il dans l’oreille du garçon.

Harry gémit légèrement.

\- Oh mais c’est exactement ce que j’espérais.

Harry se mit sur le dos car il souhaitait voir Tom au-dessus de lui. Le garçon positionna ses jambes de chaque côté du corps d’Harry, leurs yeux toujours plongés l’un dans l’autre.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois attendre pour t’embrasser… ronronna Tom.

Puis, il embrassa la poitrine d’Harry. Une fois. Il s’arrêta. Harry geignit pour montrer son déplaisir.

\- Ne t’arrête-pas ! dit-il d’une voix à peine reconnaissable.

Tom sourit doucement.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais recommencer. Mais, regarde-nous… On ne s’est même pas nettoyé. Laisse-moi rectifier cela, tu veux bien…

Harry rougit, sa tête remplie des souvenirs de leur dernier orgasme. Il observa Tom qui prit sa baguette et les nettoya rapidement. Puis, il s’amusa à taquiner Harry en caressant sa poitrine avec sa baguette. Le bout de celle-ci se mit à rougeoyer comme si le corps d’Harry la brulait. Ils ressentirent tous deux cette sensation extraordinaire qui les submergea. Mais soudain, Harry attrapa la baguette et la posa sur la table de chevet.

\- Avec ta bouche, commanda-t-il.

Et Tom n’eut pas besoin qu’il lui répète deux fois. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de cette adorable poitrine et Harry gémit tout ce qu’il pouvait. Tom s’arrêta sur le nombril de son ami, enfonçant sa langue à l’intérieur et le léchant pendant quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, Harry caressait et jouait avec ses boucles. Tom glissa ensuite sa langue sur le ventre du garçon. Harry cessa immédiatement ses caresses ; en réalité, ses mains poussaient sur la tête de Tom…

\- Continue plus bas… murmura-t-il.

Tom releva la tête.

\- Es-tu sûr ? Maintenant ? … On devrait peut-être plutôt se lever… Il est un peu tard, tu sais, dit-il pour l’embêter.

Harry se plaignit bruyamment.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu trouves la force de dire quelque chose de pareille maintenant. Mais, je n’ai ni ta patience, ni ta retenue. Et je t’ai dit de continuer.

\- Quel ton autoritaire, Harry… J’adore ça !

\- Si tu continues à jouer avec moi, tu vas comprendre que je n’ai pas seulement un ton autoritaire…

Cette fois-ci, Tom ne put s’empêcher de rire. Pourtant, il s’exécuta immédiatement. Sa langue descendit lentement sur le bas ventre d’Harry, laissant une trainée humide et brulante derrière elle. Puis, enfin, Tom atteignit le haut du boxer. Il glissa sa langue sous l’élastique, au moment où le cœur d’Harry s’arrêta.

S’ils avaient eu le temps d’y réfléchir, tous les deux auraient sans doute admis (ou peut-être pas, ils sont tellement têtus…) qu’ils avançaient trop vite. Mais, ils avaient patientaient trop longtemps et maintenant qu’ils avaient finalement la chance d’obtenir ce qu’ils désiraient, ils n’étaient pas prêts à s’arrêter… Harry était parfaitement conscient que si sa relation avec Drago s’était achevée la veille, alors ils auraient probablement déjà couchés ensemble. Lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, Harry et Tom ne parvenaient pas à penser très clairement. La sensation de leur deux corps collés l’un à l’autre, était bien trop agréable, qu’elle en dépassait l’entendement. À bien  y réfléchir, ils pourraient très bien faire l’amour à ce moment-même… Ce fut donc une bonne idée qu’ils soient interrompus.

\- Harry, pourquoi n’es-tu pas encore levé ? dit Hermione en ouvrant les rideaux.

Alors, ses yeux s’agrandirent. Harry passa au rouge et Tom, eh bien, il arrêta seulement son activité et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait osé les interrompre.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, dit-il un intriguant sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Tom, dit-elle automatiquement sans même s’apercevoir qu’elle répondait.

\- Il commence très bien, en tout cas.

Bien sûr, Harry n’en rougit que davantage et Hermione l’imita.

\- Je suis désolée de … d’interrompre… Je ne savais que vous étiez en train… hum… enfin… je veux dire, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- C’est de notre faute, on n’a oublié de refermer la porte. Mais je pensais que les rideaux étaient bloqués, eux…

Il se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours aussi silencieux.

\- C’est toi qui as lancé les sortilèges hier soir… À croire que tu étais trop occupé pour les faire correctement.

\- Tom ! s’exclama Harry.

\- Enfin, tu as décidé d’utiliser ta langue, j’ai cru que tu l’avais perdu cette nuit, dit-il de façon si suggestive qu’Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu’il voulait dire ; ce qui n’avait rien à voir avec leur conversation.

Tom semblait s’amuser tout particulièrement, ce qui était marrant à voir, malgré tout un peu bizarre pour quelqu’un qui ne partageait jamais rien de sa vie, ni de ses pensées avec autrui. En tout cas, Harry aimait le voir agir de cette façon.

\- Euh, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet, je voulais juste te prévenir que ton entrainement commence dans 45 minutes environ donc si tu veux manger, tu devrais te lever maintenant !

\- Merci, Hermione, parvint à dire Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna mais Tom l’arrêta à ces mots :

\- Hermione, tu ne vas rien dire à personne, n’est-ce-pas ?

Tom la fixa intensément. Il essayait de lire dans son esprit, ce qui était plus difficile que prévu.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine de regarder mes pensées, Tom. Je connais les sentiments d’Harry depuis le début de l’année et pourtant personne excepté nous trois n’est au courant. Alors, ne t’inquiète pas. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Tom sourit brièvement même s’il était légèrement surpris. Hermione n’était pas seulement intelligente, elle était aussi puissante.

\- Parfait ! s’exclama Tom. Je n’aurai pas besoin d’effacer tes souvenirs dans ce cas…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’elle se tournait vers la porte.

\- Et Hermione, peux-tu fermer la porte, s’il te plait… finit-il.

Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Harry et l’embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu sembles être de très bonne humeur, Tom…

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas… Regarde-toi : la simple vue d’Hermione a complètement stoppé ton excitation… c’est tout ce qu’il y a de plus rassurant !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en doutais encore…

Harry se rapprocha de Tom et l’embrassa à la base du cou.

\- Toi, en revanche, comme tu peux le sentir, tu n’as pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour m’exciter…murmura-t-il.

Les deux garçons plongèrent leur regard l’un dans l’autre. Puis, Tom sourit mystérieusement :

\- Alors, dis-moi : de quels sentiments Hermione parlait-elle ?

\- Arrête de m’embêter…

\- Très bien dans ce cas…

Tom s’écarta d’Harry.

\- Habillons-nous !

Et il commença à soulever le drap. Immédiatement, Harry attrapa Tom par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé de partir…

Tom regarda Harry, amusé.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais celui qui prenait les décisions !

\- Bien sûr, que c’est moi ! répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu te souviens, tu m’as demandé de t’enseigner comment laisser parler tes sentiments. Alors, étudie !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel mais il était bien trop amusé pour être convaincant.

Harry recommença à embrasser Tom, démarrant de nouveau par son cou, endroit qu’il savait particulièrement réceptif. Rapidement, ses baisers se firent plus insistants, remontèrent sur ses joues puis se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa bouche.

\- Harry… murmura Tom avec difficulté.

\- Humm.

\- Peut-être qu’Hermione avait raison. On devrait peut-être se lever. Si je reste une minute de plus dans ce lit, avec toi, personne, pas même Merlin, ne sera capable de m’éloigner de ton habile bouche…

Harry sourit, amusé.

\- En parlant de ma bouche, je croyais que tu voulais que je te montre comment je savais me servir de ma langue…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus.

\- Et tu l’utilise très bien, mais ce n’est pas la question !

\- Je le sais bien, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Tom et Harry restèrent néanmoins dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant quelques temps après cela. Ils se sentaient si bien, grâce à cette chaleur prodiguait par leur corps à corps, que c’en était difficile de rompre cette harmonie. Un vrai déchirement.

\- Allez, P’tit Mec ! dit soudainement Tom. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas manquer ton entrainement.

Harry sourit.

\- J’aime bien, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tom en plongeant son regard dans celui d’Harry.

\- Ta façon de m’appeler. Ça sonne bien.

Tom sourit.

\- C’est juste que tu es un vrai garçon dans ta manière d’agir…

\- Dis-moi si j’ai bien compris : est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te considères comme une fille ? Parce que, à moins que je me trompe, toi aussi tu es un garçon. Donc…

Harry était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de rire. Tom secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis définitivement pas un garçon… commença-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis un homme ! C’est complètement différent. Je suis plus sage et plus mature que toi et j’ai un meilleur contrôle de mes émotions !

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Ce n’est pas ce dont j’avais l’impression cette nuit…

Tom agita sa tête de nouveau.

\- Chaque homme a sa faiblesse. Tu es la mienne…

\- Et j’en suis bien content !

Tom sourit en regardant vers leur sol… Non car il était gêné. Il recherchait seulement ses vêtements. Le fait est qu’Harry se trouvait dans son chemin et il en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Bouge, tu veux bien ! Je dois attraper mon pantalon… dit Tom en regardant intensément Harry.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu attrapes autre chose… murmura Harry, laissant échapper un rire.

\- Peux-tu m’expliquer, Harry, pourquoi tout ce qui sort de ta bouche à l’air obscène ?

\- C’est un don ! répondit le garçon en rigolant.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire… Quand je t’ai vu la première fois, avec tous tes rougissements, j’étais loin de m’imaginer que tu étais un si mauvais garçon. Tu caches bien ton jeu…

\- Ouais ! Tout le monde croit que je suis un ange, ce qui n’est pas le cas…

\- Tu y ressembles en même temps.

Harry secoua la tête, sourit et rougit en même temps.

\- Pas autant que toi, dit-il en bougeant pour ouvrir son armoire.

Tom ne lui répondit pas et les deux garçons restèrent silencieux le temps de s’habiller. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs joyeuses pensées. Quand ils se retournèrent l’un vers l’autre, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que tu portes ma chemise ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, que je le sais. Je l’ai fait exprès.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- N’est-ce-pas évident ? J’aime avoir ton odeur sur moi.

Harry sourit.

\- Et tu dis que ce sont mes mots qui résonnent vulgairement…

\- Ce que je viens de dire n’avait aucune arrière-pensée. C’est toi qui a l’esprit mal placé. En fait c’est surtout que quand tu me dis quelque chose, j’ai l’impression que tu vas me sauter dessus sans attendre.

\- C’est parce que j’en ai toujours l’intention, répondit Harry en posant la chemise de Tom sous son oreiller et en faisant son lit, très rapidement.

Tom rigola à cause du commentaire, puis il s’approcha d’Harry.

\- Qu’est-ce-que je disais : un vrai garçon. Tu ne sais même pas faire ton lit correctement.

\- Tom, peux-tu arrêter de te positionner derrière moi de cette façon. Ça me donne des idées très intéressantes et très détaillées.

\- Pervers !

Et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

\- Okay ! dit Harry après qu’il ait retrouvé son souffle. Il est temps de manger.

Ils quittèrent le dortoir après cela et tombèrent sur Ron dans la Salle Commune.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà réveillé ! S’exclama-t-il un regard étrange au visage. Comment as-tu fais pour te glisser dans notre dortoir, Tom ? Je ne t’ai même pas vu !

\- Il sait être discret, répondit Harry avec difficulté mais coupant Tom avant qu’il ne puisse dire quelque chose de compromettant.

Ron hocha la tête en guise d’acquiescement.

Grâce à Tom, depuis leur dispute, Harry et Ron étaient parvenus à se reparler. Mais, il y avait encore une certaine retenue de part et d’autre. Ils étaient tous deux conscients qu’ils se cachaient des choses. Ils étaient donc aussi amicaux qu’ils pouvaient l’être sans pour autant se sentir aussi complices que par le passé. Il faudrait crever l’abcès un jour ou l’autre, voilà tout. Puisqu’il avait Tom, Harry n’était pas particulièrement troublé par la situation, même s’il aurait souhaité que les choses soient différentes. Et puis, il était persuadé que tout cela finirait par s’arranger. Il suffisait juste de trouver le chemin…

\- Il faut qu’on aille prendre notre petit-déjeuner… ajouta Harry après un moment.

\- À cette heure-là, ce n’en est plus vraiment un, dit Ron en rigolant, puis il retourna à son magasine.

…

Harry et Tom avaient presque terminés leur repas. Ils étaient assis ensemble à la table des Gryffondor et ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle. Harry était en train d’écrire quelque chose, et Tom regardait au-dessus de son épaule.

«  _Drago, c’est important. J’ai besoin de te parler. Viens à 18h30, après l’entrainement. Harry_ » écrivit-il simplement.

\- Veux-tu que je donne moi-même la note à Drago ? proposa Tom aussitôt qu’Harry reposa sa plume.

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Toi, tu viens avec moi sur le terrain… Tu serais bien trop tenté de tout lui avouer un sourire aux lèvres…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans ce cas, je resterais avec toi dans les vestiaires. Tu serais bien capable de ne rien dire du tout !

\- Mais… commença Harry.

\- Ce n’est pas une requête ! Coupa Tom. Je serais là. Point.

\- J’aurai préféré que tu n’apprennes pas mon ton autoritaire en premier…

\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais besoin que tu me l’enseignes…

Tom sourit et Harry appela Hedwige. Il donna à sa chouette quelque chose à manger alors qu’il lui attachait la lettre à la patte.

\- Donne-là à Drago, aussi vite que possible mais quand il sera seul, s’il te plait, Hedwige.

Puis, il l’embrassa brièvement et la chouette s’envola. Harry se tourna vers Tom, un regard amusé au visage.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Tom… J’embrasse toujours Hedwige de cette façon !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n’allait pas admettre qu’Harry avait deviné juste.

…

Harry et Tom étaient assis sur l’un des bancs des vestiaires des Gryffondor. Il était 18h30 pile. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder la grosse horloge sur le mur. Il était un peu stressé. Après tout, il n’avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre. Il décida finalement de se lever pour marcher… de long en large !

Puis, Drago décida enfin de se montrer. La première personne qu’il vit fut malheureusement Tom et immédiatement il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ? demanda Drago à Harry.

\- Rien du tout… répondit le garçon, un peu trop rapidement.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Malefoy ! Je ne vais pas vous écouter. Tu ne vois pas… J’ai emmené un livre.

Harry se tourna vers Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, il conduisit Drago vers le banc le plus éloigné de Tom.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda le blond en un murmure.

\- Eh bien, dit Harry qui manquait déjà d’air. Je crois qu’on devrait rompre…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Enfin… Je veux dire, ce n’est pas vraiment une rupture puisqu’on est jamais sorti ensemble… Mais, tu sais, je pense que c’est mieux si on arrête de se voir !

Drago n’écoutait déjà plus Harry, ses yeux fixés sur Tom. Même si le brun faisait mine de lire, il s’était arrêté aussitôt qu’il avait entendu les mots d’Harry.

\- C’est à cause de lui ! dit Drago d’une voix sombre, une étincelle de rage dans les yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry.

Bon, peut-être aurait-il été convaincant s’il n’avait pas rougi au même moment. Voyant cela, Drago se leva et marcha en direction de Tom.

\- C’était impossible pour toi de nous voir ensemble… Il fallait que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin !

Harry agita la tête de droite à gauche. C’était un désastre. Il aurait mieux valu qu’il interdise à Tom de venir. Il avait des choses à dire à Drago mais étant donné le chemin prit par leur discussion, il n’allait en dire aucune.

Drago marchait toujours, très doucement en réalité. Quand il atteint finalement Tom, il l’attrapa par la chemise, le souleva et le poussa contre le mur. Étrangement, Tom souriait.

\- Drago, dit Harry. Arrête s’il te plait. C’est entre toi et moi…

Tom regarda Harry d’une façon qui signifiait qu’il était complètement apte à gérer le blond.

\- Absolument pas ! répondit Drago à Harry puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne verrais pas ta manière de baver devant lui ? Ta manière de nous regarder quand tu nous as vus nous embrasser ? Et ben, devine quoi ? On n’a pas fait que s’embrasser. Harry, de son propre chef, s’est déshabillé pour moi, pas très loin d’ici à vrai dire. Et on a partagé une douche. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu penses de cela ?

Soudainement, le regard de Tom n’était plus aussi joyeux. Une lueur rouge s’illumina dans ses yeux et il regarda Drago avec fureur. Il souriait toujours mais c’était davantage un rictus qu’autre chose.

\- Je te préviens, Malefoy ! Lâche-moi ! Ne me pousse pas à bout. Tu ne veux vraiment pas te confronter à moi.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, Tom. Je n’ai pas peur de toi…

\- Tu devrais, dit Tom de sa voix froide.

Alors, il repoussa le blond d’un mouvement fluide de sa baguette. Malefoy tomba sur le sol et immédiatement attrapa la sienne.

\- Arrêtez ! S’il vous plait ! dit Harry mais les deux garçons ne l’écoutaient pas.

Tom fit simplement un geste en direction de Drago pour lui permettre de se relever. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il semblait si sûr de lui.

\- Bien sûr, que j’ai confiance en moi, Drago. Je pourrais te battre sans même utiliser ma baguette…

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de peur.

\- Je sens à quel point tu es effrayé… C’est bien, Drago. Concentre-toi sur ce sentiment, ce sera ton dernier.

Et Tom bougea légèrement sa baguette, sans même prononcer de sort, enfin, à voix haute. Drago essaya d’éviter le sortilège mais la pièce était trop petite pour cela. Il reçut donc une coupure à la joue. Sans se préoccuper du sang qui commençait à couler de sa blessure, Drago lança le seul sort auquel il pensa sur le moment, un Expelliarmus, mais le brun réalisa un anti-sort parfait. Tom rigola.

\- Il va falloir que tu essayes quelque chose de plus fort que cela.

Harry était abasourdi. Il souhaitait se rapprocher des garçons mais il ne pouvait bouger. Pas par choix, non, il semblait que Tom le maintenait à distance. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Et quel était ce sort qu’il avait envoyé à Drago ? C’était manifestement un Sortilège de Lacération, mais un particulier, puisque la blessure avait déjà disparu de la joue du blond. Ou peut-être que Tom ne souhaitait pas blesser le garçon trop durement. Espérons…

Après cela, Tom ne lança plus un seul sort, il attendait seulement que Drago en prononce un et aussitôt, il envoyait un contre-sort. De ce fait, Drago recevait tous les sorts qu’il tentait de lancer à Tom. Et petit à petit, la noirceur des sortilèges augmenta. Il essaya même un Doloris mais le choc qu’il reçut en retour l’assomma un instant. Il était à bout de souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Harry regarda Tom, c’était le moment de mettre un terme à ce duel.

\- Tom, laisse tomber, dit Harry. C’est fini. Tu as gagné.

Mais le garçon ne l’écouta pas. Ou plutôt, il ne l’entendit pas.

\- Tu m’as donné tout ce que tu avais, Drago… C’est mon tour, à présent. Tu voulais me faire mal. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c’est d’envoyer un sortilège impardonnable : _Endoloris_  !

\- Non, Tom ! cria Harry.

Mais, c’était trop tard. Drago était déjà tombé sur le sol, criant, pleurant à cause de l’insupportable douleur. Puis, soudainement, Tom s’arrêta.

\- Alors, qu’en penses-tu… Est-ce que tu en as eu assez ?

‘Oui, il en a eu assez, Tom, s’il te plait, arrête-toi !’ pensa Harry.

\- Je ne t’entends pas, Drago… En as-tu eu assez ?

\- Oui, murmura le blond d’une voix piteuse.

\- Je dois avoir un problème d’audition, je ne t’entends pas. Ou peut-être as-tu seulement envie de mourir…

‘Merlin, aide-nous !’ pensa Harry. Il n’aimait pas la tournure prise par les évènements. Pas du tout. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose pour arrêter Tom. Mais, quoi ?

\- S’il te plait, Tom, supplia Drago. Je ne veux pas mourir…

\- Oh, tu n’en as pas envie… Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Les yeux de Drago n’auraient pu être davantage remplis de peur.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu changes d’avis ? demanda-t-il.

Tom rigola.

\- Rien du tout… Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me jeter à la figure tes paroles empoisonnées !

\- S’il te plait.

\- Je me fiche de tes supplications… En fait, c’est encore mieux. Prépare-toi à souffrir, Drago…

Tom souleva sa baguette et quand il l’abaissa, il prononça clairement : « Abscondsectum ».

Alors, cela se produisit : le corps de Drago commença à s’ouvrir de tous les côtés. C’était donc bien un sortilège de Lacération et beaucoup de sang commença à couler. En quelques secondes, après avoir poussé des cris horribles, Drago perdit conscience.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n’était pas en train d’arriver. Ce n’était pas possible. Drago ne pouvait mourir de cette façon, de la main de Tom. Tom, qui était en train d’utiliser ostensiblement la Magie Noire. Non, Impossible ! Harry ne pouvait laisser cela arriver devant ses yeux. Et, juste comme cela, le sort qui le figeait perdit son effet. Le fait est qu’Harry aurait pu bouger depuis le début. Ce n’était qu’une question de volonté. Harry le comprenait à présent. Mais, ce que cela impliquait sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment eu envie d’aider, de sauver Drago jusqu’à maintenant, était trop difficile à accepter qu’il cessa donc d’y penser et se contenta de bouger. Il attrapa sa baguette sans même s’en apercevoir. Depuis le jour où il l’avait achetée chez Ollivander, sa baguette était l’extension naturelle de son bras.

Harry marcha jusqu’à Drago pour voir comment il allait – c’est-à-dire très mal – et il cria à Tom :

\- Arrête-toi maintenant, Tom. Tu vas le tuer.

Mais Tom n’écouta pas. Il était dans une sorte de transe meurtrière. Alors, Harry n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu’il protège Drago, à tout prix. Il leva sa baguette, se concentrant sur son sort, sur sa puissance, et bien sûr, sur Drago et lui.

Au même moment que la baguette d’Harry s’abaissait et que le garçon ouvrait la bouche, les yeux de Tom dévièrent imperceptiblement de Drago à Harry. Et quand il vit son ami, Tom comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il regarda Drago de nouveau. Qu’était-il en train de faire ? Il fallait qu’il arrête. Il fallait qu’il réagisse. Il ne pouvait être la cause de la douleur et de la colère d’Harry. Mais, c’était trop tard.

\- Protego Maxima, s’écria Harry.

Immédiatement, une lumière bleutée sortit de la baguette du garçon. Puisqu’il avait envoyé toute sa colère dans le sortilège, directement sur Tom, le garçon fut repoussé violemment et il tomba sur le banc le plus éloigné, assommé.

Harry garda sa baguette fermement dans sa main mais s’accroupit au côté du blond. Il posa son index sur le poignet de Drago.

\- S’il te plait, Drago, supplia Harry. Réveille-toi !

Merlin ! Il entendait à peine son pouls. Harry ne savait que faire. Alors, il se retourna vers Tom, qui se relevait difficilement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Harry avec fureur. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour l’aider.

Les yeux de Tom se remplirent de peur.

\- Ce n’est rien, répondit-il avec difficulté.

Harry se redressa et marcha vers son ami, une rage l’aveuglant. Il sortit de la bulle protectrice et se jeta sur Tom.

\- Rien ! dit-il en poussant le garçon contre le mur. Ce n’est peut-être rien pour toi, Tom. Mais tout le monde n’est pas aussi cinglé que toi. Alors, dis-moi. Le sort…

\- S’il te plait, Harry… Ne sois pas en colère contre moi… supplia Tom avec inquiétude.

‘Pourquoi suis-je en train de l’implorer… Ce n’est pas mon genre’ pensa-t-il. ‘Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal à propos de ce que j’ai fait. Et pourtant, c’est exactement ce qui était en train d’arriver… Merlin !’

\- Si je dois utiliser ma baguette sur toi, Tom, je n’hésiterais pas. Donc, je répète : quel est le sort ?

Harry était si puissant que c’en était effrayant. Même pour Tom ou peut-être encore plus pour lui, d’ailleurs.

\- C’est un sortilège de guérison qui consiste à remplir son corps avec du sang. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le faire.

\- Dans ce cas, je le ferais ! s’exclama la sombre voix de Rogue.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent immédiatement vers le Professeur, qui venait d’apparaître comme par magie (ce qui était probablement le cas…). Rogue sortit sa baguette et facilement réalisa le sort qui dura une minute entière. Le plus important avec ce sortilège était de savoir quand s’arrêter, quand le sang ajouté était suffisant…

\- Il va avoir besoin de repos, dit Rogue à Harry. Je l’emmène dans mon bureau et vous, occupez-vous d’emmener Tom au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Il n’en est pas question ! Je viens avec vous et Drago.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, Drago et Harry étaient ennemis depuis… toujours.

\- Je ne veux plus m’approcher de lui ! dit Harry en pointant Tom.

La voix d’Harry pénétra le cœur de Tom si profondément qu’il en fut physiquement blessé. Il aurait pu en pleurer. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers le garçon :

\- S’il te plait, Harry …

\- Je ne veux plus te parler. Je ne veux plus te voir, le coupa Harry. Jamais !

\- Vous nous suivrez jusqu’à l’école ! dit Rogue à Tom. Puis, je vous emmènerez moi-même chez le Directeur.

Et c’est exactement ce qui arriva. Puisque tout le monde était occupé dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, ils pénétrèrent dans le Château sans rencontrer personne. Harry conduisait Drago à l’aide d’un sortilège de Lévitation et Rogue se tenait au côté de Tom, mais pas trop près quand même. Ils marchèrent jusqu’au bureau de Rogue, la tension était palpable. Puis, Severus fit apparaitre un lit et Harry déposa Drago dessus. Rogue débarrassa le blond de ses vêtements ensanglantés d’un mouvement de sa baguette puis le recouvrit d’un drap et d’une couverture.

\- Quand il se réveillera, dit Rogue en se tournant vers Harry, il aura probablement faim, je demanderais donc à un elfe de vous apporter quelque chose, ainsi que des vêtements propres. Je reviens dès que je pourrais.

\- Merci, dit Harry.

Et c’était probablement la première fois qu’un tel mot sortait de sa bouche envers Rogue. Le Professeur le regarda avec surprise. Puis, il hocha la tête et s’en alla. Tom essaya d’attraper le regard d’Harry mais le garçon était penché vers Drago, ses yeux remplis d’inquiétude. Merlin, qu’avait-il fait ?

…

Harry était triste, déçu et plus que tout, en colère. Il était furieux contre Tom. Plus que cela, même. Le garçon lui avait menti. Il savait depuis toujours que Tom était fasciné par la Magie Noire. Il l’avait même admis. Il avait même lancé des sortilèges impardonnables devant lui. Mais, à chaque fois, Harry avait réussi à l’arrêter. Et puis, Tom avait promis qu’il arrêterait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être fasciné. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais, étant donné le sort qu’il avait lancé, un sort qu’Harry n’avait jamais entendu, et la façon dont il l’avait lancé, il était évident que Tom s’était entrainé. Ce n’était qu’un menteur… Un menteur qui ne l’aimait pas. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu’il l’aimait, c’était vrai. Honnêtement, s’il avait eu de quelconques sentiments pour Harry, il se serait arrêté. Et plus Harry y pensait, plus il était en colère. Sa mission n’était qu’une connerie monumentale…

Alors, Harry regarda Drago. Le blond avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il semblait apaisé. Merlin ! Cela avait été si dur de le voir saigner, de l’entendre pleurer et crier. Oui, il se souciait énormément de Drago. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment songé. Il pensait réellement n’avoir avec lui qu’une relation désastreuse… Peut-être était-ce plus que cela. Harry était perdu. Il fit donc la seule chose qu’il voulait à cet instant. Il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne.

Avant que Drago se réveille, Harry reçut la nourriture commandée par Rogue. Il avait faim mais il ne pouvait manger. Il était bien trop inquiet. Assurément, Drago était en train de respirer mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Alors, Harry attendit, avec anxiété pour seule compagnie.

Quand le blond cligna finalement des yeux, Harry ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Drago lui adressa un sourire timide, ce qui était si inhabituel de la part du garçon, qu’Harry lui sourit en retour.

\- Merlin ! Drago ! J’ai eu si peur… murmura Harry.

\- Je me sens bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis content. Mais ce n’était pas le cas, tout à l’heure. Rogue a dit que tu serais affamé. J’ai de la nourriture pour toi.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de manger.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Harry, de nouveau inquiet.

\- J’ai envie que tu viennes avec moi dans ce lit. J’ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras, Harry.

Harry sourit brièvement. Drago serait toujours Drago. De toute façon, il ne pouvait le lui refuser. Même s’il était perdu dans un tourbillon d’émotions, il devait bien admettre qu’il avait certains sentiments pour le blond, n’est-ce pas ?

Alors, il accepta l’offre de Drago et grimpa dans le lit avec lui. Le sourire que Drago lui adressa n’aurait pu être plus attendrissant, et oui, cela avait un effet sur Harry. Le blond se pelotonna immédiatement dans les bras d’Harry. Le garçon pouvait sentir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau contre lui, puisqu’il ne portait que son boxer. Et oui, cela aussi avait un effet sur Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, Harry… dit soudainement Drago. Je comprends pourquoi c’est ce que tu souhaites. J’ai été un vrai connard avec toi. Mais, s’il te plait, donne-moi une autre chance. Je veux faire bien les choses, maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui. Je pensais à cela cette semaine : peut-être qu’on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances et se montrer en public ensemble, au moins en tant qu’amis.

Harry regarda le blond, complètement perplexe. Oui, il avait remarqué qu’il devenait plus important pour Drago mais pas à ce point. Harry ne pouvait plus tellement réfléchir correctement à présent. Il était trop… perdu, c’est exactement le mot. Les émotionss opposés qui explosaient dans son cerveau, son cœur, son corps tout entier, le submergeaient. Et la voix de Drago était si convaincante.

\- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée de voir où cela nous mène… répondit finalement le garçon.

Drago fit un large sourire. Puis, il se redressa légèrement pour admirer Harry et enfin se rapprocher de ses lèvres.

\- Et où penses-tu que cela peut nous mener ? murmura le blond alors qu’il commençait à embrasser le garçon.

Harry était un peu surpris mais à ce moment-là, il en avait envie. Ou, peut-être qu’il n’en avait pas vraiment envie mais rien ne pouvait empirer l’état actuel son cerveau. Et, en réalité, embrasser Drago lui donner la chance de déconnecter son cerveau et son cœur…

Le baiser au début très doux, s’intensifia rapidement. Harry sentit l’érection de Drago (déjà à son apogée) contre la sienne. Harry savait qu’un baiser ne suffirait pas à Drago. Alors, quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il n’en fut absolument pas surpris. Et, à vrai dire, cela l’aida à oublier plus rapidement. Encore davantage, quand il fut débarrassé de son pantalon. Les mains de Drago étaient partout à la fois mais soudainement elles se concentrèrent sur un seul endroit. Drago glissa sa main sur le boxer d’Harry et le garçon l’arrêta d’une main sur la poitrine.

\- Je croyais t’avoir dit que je n’étais prêt ! dit-il avec un sourire qui prouvait en réalité le contraire.

\- Même si j’ai réellement envie de te baiser, je ne vais pas forcer ma chance. Mais, au moins, laisse-moi te donner un peu de plaisir. Je meurs d’envie de tenir ta queue dans ma bouche.

Les mots de Drago étaient bien trop tentants et excitants pour refuser. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière sur le matelas. Drago n’avait pas besoin d’autre chose pour commencer. D’une main, il retira le boxer d’Harry. Il était si impatient qu’il n’avait pas envie de jouer. Il se contenta de serrer brièvement le sexe d’Harry juste pour entendre le garçon gémir et c’est exactement ce qui se produisit. Puis, il l’engloutit dans sa bouche. Lui et Harry partagèrent alors un frisson et un gémissement. Enfin, Drago commença à le sucer. Avec vigueur dès le départ. Non, il ne voulait pas jouer. Harry était écrasé par la sensation et surtout par ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Des choses qui étaient loin d’être bien. Mais, bon, Harry n’y pensait pas vraiment. Le plaisir avait pris le contrôle de son corps et sa raison n’existait désormais plus.

Drago faisait du bon travail. Peut-être avait-il déjà fait cela par le passé. En tout cas, il était stimulé par les continuels gémissements d’Harry. Mais tout à coup, il s’arrêta.

\- Drago ! Continu… dit Harry d’une voix étrange.

Le blond ne réagit pas, Harry se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux, ce que Drago désirait en réalité. Le blond venait de baisser son propre boxer et avait pris son sexe en main. Il regardait Harry, ses yeux lubriques, sa main frictionnant sa virilité lascivement.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il dans un sourire. Je n’en ai pas encore fini avec ta queue, Harry. Je voulais juste m’occuper de la mienne en même temps… À moins, que tu veuilles t’en occuper toi-même…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’en être capable, Drago… C’est juste que je suis…

\- Ailleurs. Oui, je connais la sensation.

\- Pas comme ça… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Baiser ta foutue bouche me procure un plaisir qui va au-delà de l’entendement, Malefoy.

Drago rigola. Oui, sa bouche pouvait être méchante parfois. Mais Harry avait tort. Sa sensation n’était rien comparée à celle que ressentait Drago à l’idée d’avoir Harry à l’intérieur de lui. Et ce n’était qu’une fellation…

\- Dans ce cas, Potter, répondit Drago. Baise-moi bien. Je suis sûr que tu es absolument délicieux.

Le fait est que Drago avait déjà reçu le pré-cum d’Harry qui était en effet si bon qu’il aurait pu jouir directement. Mais, il ne voulait pas cela. Il désirait jouir en même temps qu’Harry. Il savait que s’ils partageaient cette expérience, alors ils seraient connectés pour toujours. De toute façon, il n’allait pas avoir à attendre très longtemps. Il pouvait sentir les mouvements saccadés d’Harry sous lui, alors qu’il était sur le point de venir. Et cette fois-là, Drago n’allait pas s’arrêter de sucer…

\- Ahem… fit le son du raclement de gorge de Rogue.

Immédiatement, les deux garçons s’arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers cet importun spectateur. Bien sûr, aussitôt qu’ils virent Severus, leur excitation retomba d’elle-même.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt à vous atteler à une telle tâche, Drago. Pas après les émotions que vous avez eu ce soir.

Harry et Drago tournèrent rouge.

\- Je vous donne un instant pour vous rhabiller et ensuite je vous ramènerai à vos dortoirs respectifs !

Harry regarda l’horloge. Il était déjà 22h. Le temps avait passé vite. Les garçons s’habillèrent, sans cesser de se regarder. Ils ne purent s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Merlin ! Si seulement il était arrivé une minute plus tard… dit Drago.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry, même si, lui n’était pas mécontent de l’intervention de Rogue…

Avant que le Professeur revienne, Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et l’embrassa avec passion. Par ce baiser, il voulait remercier Harry pour ce moment qu’ils venaient de partager, le plus merveilleux de sa vie jusqu’à présent…

Après cela, ils quittèrent le bureau, suivant Rogue. Le Professeur les amena en premier au cachot des Serpentard qui était le plus proche. À leur arrivée, Drago hésita avant d’entrer. Aisément, Rogue se glissa dans ses pensées grâce à la Legilimancie. Puis, il leva les yeux au ciel brièvement.

\- Je ne vais pas crier sur tous les toits ce que vous faites de votre vie personnelle, Drago ! dit-il.

Le blond se tourna vers Rogue et Harry, un sourire aux lèvres puis il pénétra dans sa Salle Commune.

Harry et le Professeur marchèrent en silence jusqu’à la tour des Gryffondor. Mais, arrivés au Portrait de la Grosse Dame, Rogue se décida à dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez quelqu’un comme ça, Potter ?

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par « ça » ? demanda Harry, déjà en colère sans raison apparente.

\- Si j’étais vous, je serais prudent. Drago est peut-être un très charmant jeune homme mais si vous ne l’aimez pas, il a le droit de savoir. Vous devriez peut-être tenter de comprendre votre cœur avant de blesser quiconque.

Harry était furieux contre Rogue à présent. Furieux qu’il puisse si facilement voir en lui. Bien sûr, Rogue n’avait pas utilisé de sortilège sur lui. Il parlait seulement en connaissance de causes.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! s’exclama Harry avant de pénétrer dans la tour.

Merlin ! Il était si énervé maintenant. Le moment qu’il avait passé avec Drago l’avait aidé à oublier mais maintenant Rogue lui avait tout renvoyé à la figure. Et il se sentait encore plus mal. Bien sûr, il savait que c’était mal. Bien sûr, il avait probablement besoin de consulter un psychiatre à cause des pensées tordues de son foutu cerveau. Mais, il voulait seulement deux minutes sans problèmes, sans penser. Était-ce trop demander ?

Harry grimpa dans son lit. Puis, il trouva la chemise de Tom sous son oreiller. La seule odeur du garçon fut suffisante pour l’exciter. Il avait fait tellement d’effort pour ne pas penser à Tom alors qu’il était avec Drago, pour ne pas crier le nom de Tom même si c’était tout ce qu’il désirait, ce qui aurait été embarrassant pour Drago…. Mais, maintenant, il était seul, dans la bulle protectrice de son lit. Ce lit qu’il avait partagé avec Tom la nuit précédente. S’il fermait ses yeux, Harry pouvait se rappeler chaque geste de Tom, il pouvait même l’imaginer à ses côtés, juste par son odeur. Harry se déshabilla rapidement. Il était déjà dur, alors, après tout…

Alors qu’il se touchait, Harry mit sa main libre dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait supportait d’entendre le nom qu’il allait crier, encore et encore.

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les fois depuis qu’il connaissait l’autre garçon, Harry jouit en pensant à Tom. C’était toujours bon, mais jamais, non, jamais, il n’avait eu envie de pleurer comme à cet instant…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 18 : Hors de Contrôle**


	18. Hors de Contrôle

**Chapitre 18 : Hors de Contrôle**

\- Vous ne pouvez plus nier que la situation vous a complètement échappé, Dumbledore… Nous devons agir ! s’écria le Professeur Rogue.

L’homme aux cheveux ébènes tremblait encore, en souvenir des évènements de la nuit passée. Il faut dire qu’elle avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui. Rogue ne savait même pas comment il avait été capable de pratiquer sa magie afin de soigner Drago. Il avait senti que sa magie s’échappait de son corps. Il s’était senti faible, pour la première fois de sa vie. Même s’il était habitué aux situations difficiles, Rogue pouvait toujours se fier à sa magie. Ce n’était plus le cas à présent. À cause de Dumbledore et de ses mystérieux tours. Mais, maintenant qu’il s’était reposé et que le garçon était à nouveau calme, il pouvait contrôler sa magie et il comptait s’en servir pour faire quelque chose. N’importe quoi.

\- Je suis d’accord à propos d’une chose, Severus : je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Tom fasse quelque chose de ce genre, en tout cas maintenant. Mais, nous pouvons réparer ce petit problème…

\- Comment ?

\- Le problème principal est déjà réglé, Severus. Je m’en suis occupé après que vous ayez quitté mon bureau hier soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va très bien se passer. Et puis, comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, vous connaissiez les risques…

\- Je me fiche des risques. Ce n’est pas le problème. Je ne veux juste pas qu’un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse.

\- Ca a toujours été une possibilité, Severus. Mais c’était nécessaire pour anéantir le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que cela en vaut la peine ?

\- Évidemment. Voulez-vous que Voldemort revienne à nouveau ?

\- Mais si Tom était pire que lui…

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que cela soit possible ?

\- Vous avez vu ce qu’il a fait… Je ne connais pas le sort qu’il a utilisé mais c’était assurément un de sa propre composition…

\- Je connaissais quelqu’un qui créait des sorts similaires et pourtant, le voilà, devant moi, prêt à lutter contre le Mal…

\- Donc vous pensez que Tom peut changer et devenir quelqu’un de bien ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien votre but, dans ce cas…

\- Vous aviez accepté de ne pas connaître mes raisons.

\- J’ai changé d’avis. J’ai trop de doutes à présent…

\- Vous auriez dû y penser avant.

\- D’autres en ont également !

\- Qui ?

\- Certains professeurs…

\- Rogue, j’espère que vous n’avez rien fait de stupide.

Une étincelle de crainte s’éclaira dans les yeux de Severus. Non, il n’était pas prêt à affronter la colère de Dumbledore. Surtout parce que son plan n’était pas encore tout à fait mis en place…

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il donc.

\- Je préférerais que vous n’en parliez pas avec les autres professeurs. Vous êtes celui qui en connait le plus à propos de cette situation…

\- Après vous, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire étrange.

Cette réplique était pour Sirius. Il l’aurait tué s’il n’avait absolument rien fait pour ébranler Dumbledore. Au moins, sa conscience : s’il en avait une !

\- Bien sûr, répondit Albus, regardant Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes. Peu importe, je ne veux pas que vous divulguiez quelque information que ce soit. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas… Allez me chercher Harry, s’il vous plait.

Severus fronça les sourcils, de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Mais, Dumbledore ne réagit pas. Il était déjà ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées, un regard étrange sur son visage, presque de l’inquiétude… Il aurait dû être inquiet, en tout cas.

Severus quitta donc immédiatement le bureau. Ou était-il sensé trouver Potter, franchement ?

Après quelques minutes de marche, Severus trouva finalement Harry dans le bureau de McGonagall. Le garçon semblait particulièrement fatigué, avec des grosses cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Pas seulement fatigué, Harry semblait aussi énervé. Rogue ne put s’empêcher de le regarder méchamment : il ressemblait tellement à James à cet instant.

Après avoir informé McGonagall de la requête de Dumbledore, le Professeur autorisa le garçon à partir. Harry adressa un petit sourire à Minerva alors que celle-ci lui disait que ses retenues étaient enfin terminées. « Pour de bon, j’espère » dit-elle à l’attention d’Harry. Le garçon acquiesça puis il suivit Rogue.

Severus et Harry restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le bureau du Directeur. Rogue donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et regarda Harry avec circonspection alors qu’il disparaissait dans l’amusant escalier. Severus fronça les sourcils. C’était une évidence : il n’était pas effrayé par le garçon. Pourtant, il devait admettre que ses yeux remplis de colère ne le laissait pas de marbre. À vrai dire, il se dégageait de son regard un sentiment de puissance, très intense et impressionnant. Severus agita la tête : c’était le problème de Dumbledore à présent et il en était très content. Pour la première fois, penser à Harry le rendait heureux…

…

Harry pénétra dans le bureau sans attendre la permission du Directeur. Il marcha vers le bureau de Dumbledore, alors que l’homme y était toujours assis, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le garçon sans attendre.

Dumbledore releva finalement la tête.

\- N’est-ce pas évident, Harry ?

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe d’incrédulité.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu t’asseoir ? Offrit le Directeur.

C’était davantage un ordre qu’une demande. Et même s’il n’en avait aucune envie, Harry s’assit, en face de l’homme.

\- Alors… dit Harry, prêt à commencer cette conversation ou plutôt pressé de la finir.

\- Premièrement, Harry, je veux comprendre ce qui s’est passé hier…

Les yeux d’Harry, déjà remplis de rage, s’assombrirent. Il savait bien que Dumbledore allait lui parler de cela. Mais, il n’en avait aucune envie… Il en avait marre de tout cela ! Il était en colère contre Dumbledore, contre Tom, contre tout le monde, en fait. Ce n’était donc pas une bonne idée de lui en parler maintenant. Mais, étant donné les yeux scrutateurs de Dumbledore, Harry n’eut qu’une envie : être méchant…

\- N’est-ce pas évident, Professeur… répondit-il en reprenant les mots précédents de Dumbledore avec ironie. Vous avez tout simplement permis à un meurtrier de pénétrer dans l’enceinte de votre école. Une fois encore. Ainsi, comme n’importe quel psychopathe, il a essayé de tuer quelqu’un, en l’occurrence l’un de ses camarades.

Les mots d’Harry était chargé de poison. Ils étaient douloureux à dire mais à la fois si agréables. Enfin, Harry pouvait déverser sa rage sur quelqu’un.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas ? ajouta-t-il. Vous avez complètement merdé. Ou peut-être aviez-vous tort depuis le début. Comment ai-je pu accepter d’essayer d’être l’ami du meurtrier de mes parents ? Vous êtes si tortueux, Professeur…

\- Qu’en est-il de tes responsabilités, Harry ? dit le Directeur, plus pour se défendre qu’autre chose.

\- Mes responsabilités ? demanda le garçon d’une voix étrange.

\- La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu avais accepté plutôt facilement ta mission et tu semblais même en être très heureux…

\- Alors quoi ? Personne ne vous a jamais parlé de votre pouvoir de persuasion…

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux juste que tu saches, qu’une fois que tu prends un engagement, Harry, tu dois t’en acquitter.

\- Je pense que j’ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il ne peut pas être sauvé. Comme je l’ai dit, ce n’est qu’un taré !

\- Je ne pense pas… Et tu sembles oublier très facilement tes propres actions.

\- Crachez le morceau, Dumbledore. Que voulez-vous me dire exactement ?

Harry s’était levé. L’homme en face de lui n’était plus son Directeur à présent. Ce n’était qu’un homme, toujours si mystérieux que c’en était énervant, épuisant.

\- Tu n’en as pas fait assez, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien. C’est pourquoi tu es si furieux. Tu connais tes torts. Tu n’as même pas vraiment essayé d’aider Tom…

Les poings d’Harry se serrèrent. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce nom…

\- D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, ajouta le Directeur. Tu as été très occupé avec Drago, ces derniers temps !

Ces mots résonnaient telle une gifle pour Harry. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher quelque chose comme cela ? D’abord, il devait s’occuper de Tom mais n’avait pas le droit d’être son ami. Et maintenant qu’il avait enfin trouver un moyen de se contrôler, ce n’était pas suffisant. Alors, Harry se rappela Rogue. Bien sûr, l’espion de Dumbledore…

\- Rogue n’est qu’un connard ! dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin du Professeur Rogue pour être observateur. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si vous deux aviez été discrets.

Harry ne pouvait passer au-dessus de ces paroles ! Qui était cet homme qu’il avait admiré par le passé ?

\- Dans ce cas c’est vous le connard ! s’écria Harry avec colère.

Et sur ces mots, il s’en alla.

Dumbledore n’eut pas la possibilité de l’arrêter. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression de s’y prendre toujours mal avec Harry ? Il n’avait même pas pu lui dire un dixième de ce qu’il voulait, de ce dont il avait besoin de lui dévoiler. Il n’allait quand même pas lui courir après. Si le garçon ne voulait pas l’écouter…

Alors, Dumbledore se rendit compte de ses pensées. Depuis quand était-il effrayé par Harry ? Depuis quand était-il effrayé par qui que ce soit ? Pourtant, c’était bien ce que c’était : de la peur !

…

Harry quitta les escaliers avec fureur. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par la rage alors qu’il marchait. Alors, quand il fonça dans quelqu’un qui se trouvait (comme de par hasard !) dans son chemin, Harry était prêt à cracher sa colère, une fois encore. Il attrapa son camarade par le col : était-ce un garçon ou une fille ? et le poussa contre le mur.

\- Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura une voix devenue soudainement apeurée.

Harry secoua sa tête pour se remettre. Alors, il vit des cheveux lisses et brillants d’un blond presque blanc, une peau pale et des yeux gris métallique : Drago ! Harry retira immédiatement sa prise.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond.

Harry essayait encore de reprendre son souffle et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir répondre, alors il finit par dire la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser :

\- J’ai envie de partir d’ici…

Drago fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas.

\- J’en ai marre de tout le monde, ajouta Harry. J’ai besoin d’oublier tout le monde.

Drago acquiesça, une étrange lueur dans le fond des yeux. Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir. Personne. Il se pencha vers Harry qui était resté très proche de lui.

\- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin ! Rejoins-moi à Pré-au-Lard dans deux heures. Et n’oublie pas ta Cape d’Invisibilité.

Puis, il embrassa Harry doucement sur ses lèvres et il disparut. Harry n’essaya même pas de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il laissa son corps le conduire à son dortoir. Il prit sa Cape et sa Carte et s’en alla. Heureusement, il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était toujours adossé au mur des Trois Balais. Drago ne lui ayant pas précisé à quel endroit ils étaient censés se rejoindre et puisqu’il était invisible, il était celui qui devait retrouver le garçon. Harry était réconforté par cette foule si proche mais à la fois incapable de le voir. Grâce à cela, il réussit à se calmer. Un petit peu, en tout cas. Il était pressé de savoir ce que Drago lui préparait… Puis, finalement, Harry aperçut la silhouette du blond. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sourit légèrement. Il se redressa et marcha vers le garçon.

\- Comment as-tu su pour la Cape ? demanda-t-il alors qu’il était tout près de Drago.

Bien sûr, le blond sursauta, prit par surprise. Mais ensuite, il sourit.

\- Eh bien, Potter, murmura-t-il en bougeant à peine ses lèvres. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m’as fait en troisième année…

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire, cette fois-ci franchement.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide… J’avais compris que tu devais avoir une cape. Et tu viens de me le confirmer.

\- Alors, dit Harry après un moment, où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ?

\- Surprise ! Surprise ! Contente-toi de me suivre…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent l’une des rues parallèles de Pré-au-Lard. Harry reconnut où ils étaient. Drago les menait à La Tête de Sanglier. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi là ?

Harry regarda à l’intérieur de l’auberge, aussi sombre et aussi vide que d’habitude. Il resta proche de Drago. Le blond bougeait en direction du propriétaire.

\- Mes clés, s’il vous plait, dit-il d’une voix basse.

\- Profitez bien de votre nuit ! répondit bizarrement l’homme alors qu’il tendait à Drago lesdites clés.

Harry était de plus en plus surpris. Qu’est-ce qui se passait, exactement ?

Drago marcha jusqu’aux escaliers, suivi par le brun. Ils montèrent à l’étage très rapidement. Ils arrivèrent sur un palier encore plus sombre que le pub, si c’était possible. À la fin du couloir, Drago s’arrêta en face d’une porte et finalement la déverrouilla.

\- Sans rire, dit Harry. Tu m’as emmené dans une chambre… Pas besoin de te demander ce que tu comptes y faire !

Drago sourit alors qu’il ouvrait la porte.

\- N’en soit pas si sûr, répondit-il en pointant le lit du doigt. En fait, j’ai pensé que ça pourrait aider. Mais, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Harry regarda le lit et alors son sourire s’élargit. Il regarda Drago qui était déjà devant les rideaux de la petite fenêtre. Même s’ils n’avaient aucune chance d’être vus ici, il les ferma et alluma la lumière. Enfin, Harry retira sa cape et la posa sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il souriait toujours mais n’avait pas encore bougé. Drago marcha vers le garçon et se positionna face à lui. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants. Puis, Harry attrapa Drago par le cou et le rapprocha de lui.

\- Il y a de très bonnes idées dans ta jolie petite tête…

Drago ne put même pas sourire car Harry s’était déjà emparé de ses lèvres et les embrasser avec avidité. Facilement, il conduisit le garçon vers le lit et le fit s’asseoir.

\- Alors, comment on fait ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, Drago sourit. Bien sûr, la question d’Harry était amusante mais ce n’était pas seulement cela. Il était en fait heureux. Les mains d’Harry étaient posées sur son corps, le garçon lui faisait face, il le dominait même. C’en était enivrant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas tout faire foirer.

\- Tu t’assois sur le lit avec moi, répondit-il donc. Tu prends une bouteille et tu bois. Tout simplement.

Harry sourit. Oui, il était prêt à se bourrer la gueule. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

…

Le propriétaire de La Tête de Sanglier appela son hibou. Il venait juste d’achever une note pour le moins brève. Il attacha la lettre et libéra l’oiseau.

Il avait accompli sa mission. Ni plus. Ni moins. Il n’allait rien faire d’autre. Si Albus voulait intervenir, qu’il en soit ainsi ! Mais, lui, n’était pas son frère. Abelforth fit une moue de dégout. Non, il n’était pas du tout lui… « Prends tes responsabilités, mon frère. Pour une fois… »

…

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Drago et Harry avaient commencé à boire. Ils ne savaient pas l’heure qu’il était et à vrai dire, ils s’en foutaient complètement. Ils étaient souls et c’était tant mieux comme ça. Étrangement, Harry tenait plutôt bien l’alcool. Il en était le premier surpris. Il savait que Drago était habitué à boire, pourtant, il semblait plus déchiré que lui. Drago parlait beaucoup à cause de l’influence de l’alcool. Malgré la dose qu’il avait ingérée, Harry restait plutôt clairvoyant. Il évitait donc de dire quoi que ce soit qu’il aurait fini par regretter. Drago était différent. Il adorait être désinhibé. Ainsi, il n’avait pas à agir comme le parfait héritier qu’il n’était pas. Il était conscient que dans ce genre de situation, il avait tendance à déverser tous ses sentiments. Mais, après tout, Harry était bourré lui aussi, alors…

La tête de Drago se trouvait à présent sur la poitrine d’Harry. Il adorait être si proche du garçon. Il adorait la confiance qu’il ressentait quand il était près du brun. Harry avait la capacité de créer ce genre de sentiments à quiconque juste en étant lui-même. C’était ahurissant. Surtout qu’Harry était en train de caresser ses cheveux à ce moment. Rien n’aurait pu être plus agréable. Il aurait pu rester ici, pour toujours. Mais, bien sûr, il fallait qu’il foire tout, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Vraiment ? Parfois, exprimer ses sentiments pouvait mener à une situation des plus intéressantes.

\- Je serais parfaitement heureux si je ne savais pas que tu agis de la sorte à cause d’un autre garçon, dit tout à coup Malefoy.

Immédiatement, il sentit Harry se tendre. Le garçon cessa ses caresses.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Drago se releva et plongea son regard dans celui d’Harry.

\- Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux…

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit cela dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que je suis con…

Harry sourit.

\- Ca c’est sûr !

Alors, ils commencèrent à s’embrasser. L’étreinte fut violente, dès le départ. Harry n’était pas très heureux que Drago ait osé aborder le sujet qu’était Tom. Il avait finalement réussi à l’oublier et c’était supposé rester ainsi. Voilà pourquoi, il se mit à déshabiller Drago assez rapidement, prêt à passer au niveau supérieur. Drago ne pouvait en croire sa chance. Il avait bien failli merder. Pourtant, Harry était en train de faire la seule chose dont lui, Drago, avait envie depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble. Drago ne put s’empêcher de gémir sous l’assaut violent d’Harry. C’était si bon de le voir agir de la sorte, tel un réel dominant. Facilement, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus, Harry sur le dessus. Ils ne se caressaient pas. Il n’y avait pas d’amour entre eux à ce moment-là. Mais ils étaient complètement excités. Sans même s’en apercevoir, Drago se retrouva allongé sur le ventre. Harry l’embrassait dans le cou. Il pouvait sentir l’excitation du garçon contre son corps. Drago gémissait et gémissait de plus belle. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il ne put s’empêcher de supplier :

\- Mets tes doigts en moi, Harry, s’il te plait !

Drago ne put le voir mais un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d’Harry. Il approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de Drago et murmura :

\- Je croyais que tu étais celui qui avait envie de me baiser… Mais, c’est manifestement le contraire…

Drago soupira.

\- Dis-moi, Drago… qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Drago n’était plus apte à jouer. C’était trop. Il s’en foutait d’admettre la vérité.

\- Je te veux en moi, Harry. Je veux que tu me baises.

Harry embrassa Drago sur ses lèvres. La tête du blond était tellement tournée que c’en était presque douloureux. Mais, pas autant que ce qui allait arriver.

\- Tu veux mon doigt en toi, c’est cela ? murmura Harry sur les lèvres de Drago.

\- S’il te plait !

\- Ainsi soit-il !

Et sans même le lubrifier, Harry inséra un doigt à l’intérieur du blond. Immédiatement, Drago ferma ses yeux sous la tension. Merlin ! C’était si douloureux. Et Harry était tellement violent. Il bougeait son doigt avec force et en profondeur. Un doigt puis deux et finalement trois. Les dents de Drago étaient serrées, ses poings également. Mais, malgré la douleur ou grâce à elle, cela restait agréable. Bien plus que cela. C’était transcendant. Il n’avait jamais rien senti de pareil. Et plus Harry était violent, plus Drago adorait cela. De ce fait, il se retourna légèrement sur son côté et conduisit sa main droite sur son sexe. Il voulait non, il fallait qu’il se touche. Mais Harry l’arrêta.

\- Non, je veux voir si tu peux jouir comme cela.

Drago était haletant. Son érection lui faisait mal. Et il commençait à s’habituer aux doigts d’Harry. Même si c’était merveilleux, il avait besoin d’être plus proche du brun.

\- Baise-moi Harry, s’il te plait, dit-il finalement. Je veux plus.

\- Je ne vais pas te donner ce plaisir, Drago.

\- Alors, montre-moi ton visage ! cria-t-il presque, d’un ton autoritaire.

Immédiatement, Harry changea sa position. Drago fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il obéit ?

\- Je veux que tu te touches devant moi, essaya-t-il.

Mais le ton était trop plaintif et Harry ne réagit pas. Prit d’une impulsion, Drago attrapa Harry par le cou et le rapprocha de son visage. Tout à coup, leurs érections se retrouvèrent collées l’une contre l’autre. Les deux garçons ne purent s’empêcher de gémir et de fermer leurs yeux.

\- Branle-moi, ordonna Drago de nouveau, cette fois-ci en serrant le cou du brun.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Parle-moi mal et je le ferais…

Aussitôt, Drago desserra sa prise. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas faire cela…

\- Ca ne t’a jamais dérangé avant, répondit Harry, en regardant profondément le blond. Tu ne veux pas que je jouisse…

Les pupilles de Drago s’élargirent.

\- Je le fais si toi aussi tu le fais…

Et sur ces mots, Harry enfonça ses doigts plus profondément. Drago laissa aller un soupir. Il resserra son étreinte sur le cou du brun.

\- Touche-moi, Potter. Et laisse-moi te toucher. Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais avoir rien de mieux. C’est le seul moyen pour que tu prennes ton pied…

Alors qu’ils commençaient à se masturber mutuellement, les deux garçons adoptèrent une position étrange. En tout cas, ils semblaient y prendre plaisir. Ils n’eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour jouir, Harry tombant sur Drago, leurs spermes se mélangeant sur leurs poitrines.

Même s’il était ivre, Harry savait qu’il était allé trop loin avec Drago. Quand ils étaient ensemble, tout était si nocif. Ils ne pouvaient se retenir. Ensemble, ils ne pouvaient voir la lumière, ils ne parvenaient pas à la trouver à l’intérieur d’eux-mêmes. Ils laissaient leur douleur les guider. Et c’était loin d’être bien. Agréable peut-être mais pas sain. Cela ne pouvait devenir une habitude, de peur qu’elle les mène à leur fin, dans un abysse si profond qu’ils ne pourraient en trouver la sortie. Harry ne le voyait pas à ce moment-là, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir mais quoiqu’il en soit, il n’allait pas tarder à recevoir un rappel brutal à la réalité. Harry devait reconnaître et combattre sa noirceur. Une seule personne pouvait vraiment l’aider. L’être qu’il avait pour l’instant rejeté…

Les garçons étaient si loin de ces considérations alors qu’ils haletaient de jouissance. Finalement, Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et les nettoya de sa baguette. Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que c’était bien d’être un sorcier.

Petit à petit, Drago reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d’Harry et Harry recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Drago soupirait de contentement. La douleur dans ses fesses était toujours présente mais c’était un si bon rappel de ce qui venait d’arriver qu’il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

\- Alors, dit Harry après un moment, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Tu as réussi à jouir malgré ou grâce à la douleur…

Drago sourit doucement. Ils venaient de passer un cap tous les deux. Il décida donc d’être honnête, peu importe ce qui allait arriver.

\- On est les mêmes avec la douleur, Harry. Mais, même si c’était incroyable, ce n’est pas pour ça que je viens d’avoir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Drago voulait en venir : peut-être que l’alcool avait finalement décidé d’avoir un effet.

\- C’est juste parce que je t’aime… finit le blond simplement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors qu’il comprenait la déclaration de Drago. Le garçon, en revanche, ne s’aperçut pas de la réaction du brun.

\- Est-ce que tu m’aimes, Harry ? demanda le blond. Même un peu ?

« Non, bien sûr que non » pensa Harry. « Dois-je lui dire que je n’ai jamais vraiment pensé à lui, surtout quand on est intime ? Dois-je lui avouer que jamais je ne l’aimerais lui, ni qui que ce soit d’autre, car Tom est ancré trop profondément dans ma peau… ? Non ! Arrête de penser à lui, maintenant. Je déteste Tom. Je déteste Tom. Je déteste Tom. Je n’aime pas Tom. Je ne peux pas aimer Tom… Pourtant, c’est un fait : je l’aime. »

Puisqu’il ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre, puisqu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire cela à Drago, puisqu’il était de toute façon déjà trop brisé, Harry fit encore une chose horrible :

\- Embrasse-moi, Drago.

Et le blond prit cela pour une réponse. Il grimpa sur Harry, s’asseyant à califourchon. Ils s’embrassèrent. Ils étaient tous deux nus. Drago se frottait contre Harry. Donc, bien sûr, assez rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent excités. Harry retourna Drago sur le dos car avec le blond il voulait toujours dominer. Drago s’arqua contre le corps d’Harry, juste pour sentir l’union de leurs sexes. Mais, ensuite, son mouvement se fit insistant sur un endroit précis. Il essayait de placer le sexe d’Harry à l’entrée de son corps. Et finalement, il réussit à le faire. Drago cessa de respirer et Harry se figea.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi, c’était probablement sa conscience alcoolisée qui parlait, mais à cet instant, il devait savoir. Il fallait qu’il soit sûr à propos de cette chose qui le tourmentait. Ce n’était absolument pas le bon moment. Mais, puisque Harry avait cessé tout mouvement, montrant qu’il n’était pas encore prêt, eh bien, peut-être était-ce en fait l’instant idéal :

\- Est-ce que tu as dormi avec lui ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sut immédiatement qui était le ‘lui’ en question.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Drago, la nuit avant, tu sais quoi…

\- Tout dépend de ta définition du mot ‘dormir’. Si tu veux savoir si j’ai partagé mon lit avec Tom, dans ce cas, c’est oui. Maintenant, si tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble, c’est-à-dire, si je l’ai laissé me pénétrer de sa queue, dans ce cas, j’ai bien peur de ne pas avoir eu cette chance…

\- Mais tu le voulais.

\- Bien sûr, Drago. Et tu le sais très bien.

Harry ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. D’une minute à l’autre, il allait être obligé d’admettre qu’il n’avait aucun sentiment pour le garçon. C’était si étrange de parler d’une telle chose dans cette position. Et pourtant, bizarrement, cela aida Harry à se relaxer…

\- Et est-ce que tu veux que moi je le fasse ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, répondit Harry assez méchamment. Mais, j’ai bien envie de te baiser…

\- Alors, fais-le…

Et sur ces mots, il s’arqua encore davantage, donnant à Harry son derrière sans aucun complexe. Le garçon était néanmoins toujours hésitant, même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister. Les sensations étaient après tout incroyables.

\- Juste une fois, Harry… S’il te plait.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ça, répondit finalement le brun car c’était malheureusement la vérité.

\- Alors, finis la bouteille, répondit Drago, immédiatement, d’une voix quasi désespérée.

Harry attrapa la première bouteille qui trainait à ses côtés et but au goulot, d’un trait.

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête fulgurant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir. Où était-il donc ? Harry regarda son corps et se découvrit nu. Okay ! De mieux en mieux… Puis, il regarda à ses côtés. Drago ! Qui était lui aussi nu. Harry prit une profonde respiration. Cette odeur… Le parfum du sexe.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Par pitié, Merlin ! Dis-moi que je n’ai pas donné ma virginité à Drago… Je voulais la réserver pour… Tu sais, le garçon que je suis sensé détester ! Merde ! »

Harry agita la tête. « C’est un sacré bordel. Et ma tête… »

Harry attrapa une bouteille qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et but une gorgée. Il s’étouffa à moitié. Warf ! Un peu fort dès le matin…

Drago cligna des yeux à ce moment-là.

\- Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

\- J’ai entendu dire qu’il fallait continuer de boire pour prévenir ou stopper le mal de tête.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais, pas avant d’aller en cours.

Immédiatement, le blond se tourna vers l’horloge.

\- Putain ! On a loupé l’heure. Dépêche-toi, on doit absolument être en Cours de Potion. Merde. Merde !

Harry haussa les épaules. Si c’est ce qu’il voulait…

…

Juste à temps, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans le cachot. Le professeur était déjà là et il n’avait rien à voir avec Rogue. Comme de temps en temps depuis le début de l’année, Tonks allait superviser la classe. Drago avait déjà rejoint son groupe d’amis, essayant d’expliquer les raisons de son absence lors du cours précédent. Harry décida donc de se diriger vers Ron. Le jeune roux fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans mon lit… mentit Harry en regardant la classe dans son ensemble à la recherche du seul garçon qu’il n’était pas censé vouloir voir.

Ron sourit brièvement.

\- Où est Tom ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Au départ, j’ai cru qu’il était avec toi. Mais, ensuite, Binns nous a expliqué qu’il avait fait une rechute et qu’il était donc à l’hôpital.

\- Quoi ? cria Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Ron plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres mais bien sûr tout le monde l’avait entendu.

\- Peut-être veux-tu dire quelque chose avant le début du cours, Harry ? demanda le Professeur Tonks.

Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, Argus Rusard apparut dans la salle. Il racla sa gorge pour se signaler.

\- Potter. Malefoy. Suivez-moi. Dumbledore vous demande ! dit-il de sa voix fuyante.

Immédiatement, Harry et Drago se regardèrent, oubliant leur habituelle irascibilité. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en harmonie. Drago semblait paniqué alors qu’Harry lui était juste mécontent. Ils se levèrent au même moment et quittèrent la salle sous le regard étonné de toute la classe.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs ; Rusard étant le seul à les abreuver de ses désagréables commentaires habituels. Drago était toujours aussi stressé et Harry de plus en plus énervé. Après tout, il n’avait aucune envie de revoir le Directeur.

Mais, ils atteignirent finalement le bureau. Rusard les abandonna dès que l’escalier commença sa montée. Drago et Harry étaient très proches mais aucun d’eux ne pensa à toucher l’autre. Harry n’en avait pas envie et Drago était perdu dans ses pensées à la recherche d’une bonne excuse.

Comme à son habitude, Harry pénétra dans le bureau sans s’annoncer. Drago lui lança un regard terrifié. Harry haussa les épaules. Maintenant, il était aussi énervé contre Drago. Bon, en fait, il était juste énervé contre lui-même mais c’était bien plus facile de rejeter la faute sur quelqu’un d’autre.

Dumbledore n’accorda un regard qu’à Drago quand il présenta deux chaises aux garçons. Drago s’assit au tout bord de la chaise alors qu’Harry s’affala complètement. Il était assez confiant car grâce à la présence du blond, Dumbledore n’allait pas lui parler de sujet qu’il n’était pas apte à entendre pour le moment.

\- Alors, les garçons, puis-je connaître la raison de votre absence en Histoire de la Magie ce matin ?

\- J’ai juste oublié de me réveiller, répondit Drago directement. Ce n’était qu’une simple panne de réveil.

Dumbledore sembla sourire brièvement.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous ayez eu tous deux des problèmes pour vous réveiller. Mais, pas dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Ton lit était vide, Drago…

Drago était effrayé. D’abord, Rogue. Maintenant Dumbledore. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il soit plus prudent avant que son père entende parler de quoi que ce soit.

\- Pensiez-vous vraiment que je n’allais pas remarquer que vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard, les garçons ?

\- Le truc, c’est qu’on s’en foutait ! répondit Harry.

Drago était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas qu’Harry avait l’habitude d’agir de cette manière avec le Directeur.

\- En fait, ajouta le brun. Je suis curieux. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir arrêtés si vous saviez où on était ?

Harry et Dumbledore se fixèrent, se jaugeant du regard.

\- Vous serez donc en retenue chaque soir avant les vacances, à part le jour de votre entrainement. Et séparés bien évidemment.

Harry s’autorisa un petit rire. Tous les mêmes… Pathétique. Drago ne put s’empêcher de le regarder et Harry secoua la tête.

\- Tu peux y aller, Drago maintenant. Harry, j’ai besoin de te parler !

\- Et si je n’en ai pas envie ?

Drago se trouvait déjà à la porte, pressé de quitter cette pièce qui avait un effet si particulier sur Harry. Qu’était-il en train de faire ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu’il parlait au Directeur ? Et pourquoi, lui Drago Malefoy, avait-il peur de ce Harry ? Drago sortit de la pièce sans attendre. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre la réponse de Dumbledore.

\- Je crains que tu n’aies pas le choix, Harry !

Le garçon haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il pourrait toujours utiliser ce temps pour poser quelques questions de son cru au Directeur.

\- Harry, cette animosité contre moi doit absolument cesser, commença Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma mission a échoué. Elle est terminée. Vous n’avez donc plus aucun droit sur moi ! En parlant de mission, où est Tom ?

Comment faisait-il cela ? Harry réussissait toujours à retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Je veux dire, où est-ce qu’il est vraiment ? Puisque vous avez dit à tout le monde l’un de vos mensonges préférés… Une rechute ? Vous ne pouviez rien trouver de mieux.

\- Harry ! Arrête cela ! Ce qui est arrivé samedi est très grave. Tom ne doit et ne peut être cette personne à nouveau.

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais je m’en suis occupé. Il se repose maintenant. Quand il reviendra, il aura tout oublié des derniers jours.

Harry secoua la tête en signe d’incrédulité.

\- C’est donc ça votre parfaite solution. Votre seule solution à tous les problèmes. Simplement oublier. Je ne sais pas où vous voulez aller avec ça. Mais c’est une grossière erreur. Le faire oublier n’est qu’une monumentale connerie. Que croyez-vous qu’il va apprendre si à chaque fois qu’il fait des bêtises, vous lui permettez d’oublier.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu m’avais dit que ce n’était qu’un psychopathe…

\- C’est trop facile de me renvoyer mes propres mots à la figure. Ce n’est qu’un avertissement. Je ne veux pas que vous lui effaciez la mémoire.

\- Et en quoi ton opinion est-elle importante ? demanda Dumbledore, légèrement en colère.

\- Parce que je le connais mieux que vous.

Bien sûr, Harry n’allait pas avouer à Dumbledore que ses précédents mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Bien sûr, Tom n’était pas taré. Harry n’y croyait pas. Tom pouvait être sauvé. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Et même s’il ne pouvait l’admettre à présent car il n’était pas prêt à accepter et à croire ses propres pensées et désirs, il était persuadé qu’effacer la mémoire de Tom n’était pas une solution envisageable. Et puis, il avait une autre bonne raison de combattre la décision de Dumbledore. Une raison certes égoïste mais néanmoins excellente. Si Tom oubliait son duel avec Drago, il oublierait aussi la nuit qui l’avait précédé. Et c’était inconcevable pour Harry qu’il soit le seul à souffrir à cause de cette nuit-là. Ils avaient été si proches du bonheur…

\- Si j’accepte de poursuivre ma mission, lui laisserez-vous ses souvenirs ?

\- De toute façon, tu n’as pas le choix. Premièrement, ta mission est loin d’être finie. Deuxièmement, tu dois réparer tes erreurs qui ont conduit à cette situation !

Harry fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, malgré les mots difficiles qu’il entendait. Il fallait qu’il montre à Dumbledore qu’il était en maitrise totale de lui-même.

\- Oui, je prendrais mes responsabilités. Je m’occuperais de tout, à ma manière mais seulement s’il se rappelle de tout. Autrement, je ne suis pas sûr de revenir à Poudlard après les prochaines vacances.

Rien de mieux qu’une menace. Surtout lorsqu’elle était réelle. Quel était l’intérêt de revenir si Tom ne se souvenait pas ? Même s’ils ne pouvaient être davantage éloignés l’un de l’autre à ce moment, au moins il n’y avait que la vérité entre eux (excepté le gros mensonge du départ, bien sûr). Il fallait qu’ils réfléchissent chacun de leur côté, pour savoir s’ils étaient capable de passer pardessus ce qui s’était passé. S’ils le voulaient. S’ils étaient prêts. Mais assurément, ils ne pourraient avancer si Tom oubliait tout…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils quand il entendit les mots d’Harry mais il ne les prit pas à la légère. Il acquiesça. Et ce fut le signe qu’Harry pouvait partir. Le garçon se leva donc et sortit de la pièce, un sentiment étrange dans son corps. Il se sentait encore plus mal qu’avant. Comment était-il censé comprendre et réparer tous leurs problèmes alors qu’il avait la sensation d’être hors de contrôle ? Il était à la fois heureux et malheureux à propos de Tom. Et c’était dur à gérer. Il ne pouvait aimer le garçon. Pas après ce qu’il avait fait. C’était malsain d’aimer quelqu’un malgré cela. « Pas plus malsain que ta relation avec Drago » lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Non, il ne pouvait penser au blond maintenant. Leur nuit ensemble… Il ne savait même pas ce qu’ils avaient fait… Merlin ! Il n’aurait pu se sentir plus mal…

… Et ce n’était pas prêt de s’arranger. Heureusement (ou pas) les vacances arrivaient !

…

Parfois, une semaine peut s’écouler à la manière de quelques secondes… Harry fut occupé toute sa semaine entre ses cours, ses retenues et ses nuits à ne pas dormir. Il avait tellement de pensées contradictoires dans sa tête. Il avait découvert qu’une seule chose pouvait l’aider à ce point et ce n’était pas génial. Chaque nuit, il finissait par boire tout l’alcool qu’il pouvait trouver dans les cuisines ou à Pré-au-Lard. Il était conscient que c’était totalement stupide mais c’était sa seule façon d’échapper au sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas tarder à exploser dans sa tête. Pas seulement dans sa tête, d’ailleurs. Il n’avait pas reparlé à Drago de toute la semaine. Et maintenant, il y avait des non-dits entre eux. C’était très étrange. Il comprenait que Drago souhaitait être prudent. Il en avait même oublié d’être méchant avec Harry… Mais tous deux savaient que d’une manière ou d’une autre, ils allaient finir par parler de leur nuit. Il le fallait. Harry devait savoir si oui ou non ils avaient couchés ensemble. Et le seul qui pouvait le lui dire était Malefoy. Ainsi, le temps passa très rapidement comme si l’épée de Damoclès était au-dessus de leurs têtes…

… Et, finalement, les vacances arrivèrent. Ou plutôt, leur voyage retour à Londres à bord du Poudlard Express !

…

Hermione marchait dans le train, à la recherche d’une tête rousse. Elle était si inquiète pour Harry. Le garçon semblait aller particulièrement mal. Et maintenant, il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de courir dans l’antre du Serpent, littéralement : dans les compartiments des Serpentard. Si seulement Tom avait été là. Mais ce n’était pas le cas et il n’avait que des ennemis là-bas. Il fallait qu’elle l’arrête et qu’elle l’empêche de faire d’autres bêtises. Espérons que Ron veuille bien l’aider. Bien sûr, elle n’allait pas le lui demander directement. Voilà pourquoi elle cherchait Ginny. Elle pourrait lui donner le message…

…

Harry s’était frayé un passage jusqu’à Drago aussi facilement qu’il s’y attendait. Et comme il l’avait souhaité, ils en étaient venus aux mains quasi-instantanément. La surprise sur le visage de Drago à son arrivée dans son territoire avait été si amusante à voir. Mais, comme d’habitude, le blond s’était remis en un rien de temps. Et maintenant, ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers, encouragés par la foule. Enfin, Drago était encouragé à donner à Harry une bonne raclée. C’était amusant de voir que les deux garçons évitaient de se frapper au visage. Amusant que personne ne le remarque, surtout…

Quand finalement, des préfets arrivèrent pour les séparer, Harry profita du moment de flottement pour se pencher vers le blond et lui murmurer à l’oreille :

\- Je savais que ça t’exciterait…

Drago regarda brièvement son entrejambe, soudainement inconscient du reste du monde. Bien sûr, être si proche d’Harry avait eu un sacré effet sur son sexe. Tout spécialement à cause de la distance qu’ils avaient dû prendre ces derniers jours après leur merveilleuse nuit… Drago réussit à s’extraire de ses pensées, espérant que personne d’autre n’ait noté son excitation.

\- Je t’attends dans le couloir ! Lui glissa Harry avant que les préfets l’emmènent au loin.

Drago se remit immédiatement debout. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Bien sûr, il voulait suivre Harry. Mais, ce serait trop évident, n’est-ce-pas ? Ses camarades n’étaient pas aussi idiots qu’ils semblaient l’être. Drago arrangea doucement ses vêtements, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

\- J’ai besoin d’aller aux toilettes, dit-il finalement.

Puis, il quitta le compartiment sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

Drago marchait au rythme du train. Il ne voulait pas sembler pressé même s’il l’était, même si son cœur battait si rapidement… Il regardait dans toutes les directions. Harry avait seulement dit le couloir, sauf que le train était justement composé d’un couloir central qui longeait d’un bout à l’autre la locomotive.

À la fin d’un wagon, enfin, Drago reconnut la silhouette d’Harry. Il était seul, dans un petit coin qui n’appartenait en fait pas au couloir central. Le garçon regardait à travers la fenêtre. Drago l’observa en détail. Et immédiatement, un désir profond prit possession de son corps… C’était dangereux. Il ne pouvait l’embrasser maintenant, alors que tout le monde était si proche. Néanmoins, il marcha dans sa direction. Il fallait qu’il sache ce qui allait arriver.

Harry se retourna quand Drago arriva à sa rencontre. Ils se fixèrent un moment, chacun adossé à son côté du mur, se faisant face. Harry bougea sa main jusqu’au visage de Drago et le caressa doucement. Le blond ferma ses yeux sans attendre. Harry passa ensuite sa main sur les lèvres de Drago et le garçon gémit.

\- Arrête, Harry, s’il te plait… On est dans le couloir, nom d’un hippogriffe…

Mais Harry ne s’arrêta pas. En un mouvement du train, il tomba sur le blond. Bien sûr, il l’avait fait exprès. Alors, Harry retourna Drago. Il sourit mystérieusement à l’oreille du blond.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te baise, Malefoy, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Drago s’agrandirent.

\- Tu me sens contre toi… C’est exactement ce que j’ai l’intention de faire, ici et maintenant !

\- Ici ? demanda Drago, le souffle court.

\- Pas devant tout le monde, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable d’apprécier. Mais dans n’importe quel endroit privé de ce train !

Drago se retourna pour faire face à Harry, pour voir dans ses yeux le cheminement de sa pensée.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles notre nuit ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

\- Absolument pas… répondit Harry.

Drago ferma ses yeux. Qu’était-il censé dire maintenant… ? Bien sûr, lui savait exactement ce qui s’était passé. Mais, s’il lui disait la vérité, Harry voudrait-il encore le baiser ?

\- Ca ne te dérange pas de ne pas te rappeler ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Au moins maintenant, je serais sûr… C’est à toi de voir…

Drago regarda intensément Harry. Le garçon semblait avoir complètement perdu l’esprit, et peut-être avait-il bu aussi. Merlin ! Qu’était-il supposé faire ? Le corps d’Harry était trop tentant et être si proche de tout le monde était en réalité excitant. Sa décision était prise.

\- Très bien, suis-moi, dit-il enfin, je connais le lieu idéal…

Harry sourit légèrement et marcha dans le couloir derrière le blond.

…

Hermione avait entendu dire qu’Harry et Drago s’étaient battus. Mais, depuis lors, elle n’avait trouvé aucune trace de son ami. Ni d’ailleurs de Malefoy. C’était étrange. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque, mais elle ressentait le besoin de trouver Harry. Voilà pourquoi elle était à présent en train d’ouvrir chaque porte du train et de regarder chaque recoin.

Quand, finalement, elle ouvrir la porte du placard d’entretien, elle le découvrit. Oui plutôt, elle les découvrit. Les yeux d’Hermione s’écarquillèrent devant la position des deux garçons. Elle referma la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, c’est un Harry fraichement rhabillé qui la suivit, abandonnant Drago sans un mot.

Hermione cessa de marcher après un moment et Harry lui fonça dedans. Hermione regarda son ami intensément. Alors, elle sentit.

\- Es-tu ivre ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être un peu.

\- Ce n’est pas toi, Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec toi.

\- Qui t’a demandé de comprendre, Hermione ?

Et alors, avant qu’elle ait le temps de réagir, Harry commença à courir, une main devant la bouche. Il entra dans les premières toilettes qu’il trouva, se précipita à la cuvette et se mit à vomir. Tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir en lui.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir informé Ron qu’elle avait finalement retrouvé leur ami. Aussitôt après être rentré dans les WC, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et la bloqua. Harry allait être obligé de parler !

Quand il eut fini de vomir, Harry se passa le visage sous l’eau du robinet. Il était blanc comme un linge. Il s’assit sur le sol et à un moment donné regarda Hermione. La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils. Elle semblait bouleversée mais voyant l’état de son ami, elle s’assit à ses côtés.

\- Il va falloir que tu m’expliques, Harry. Vraiment ! Je ne comprends pas. D’abord, tu passes la nuit avec Tom. Ensuite, tu me dis que tu as fait une grosse erreur en embrassant quelqu’un d’autre que je suppose être Malefoy. Puis, je trouve Tom dans ton lit en train de te faire, hum…

\- Ce que tu voudrais faire à Ron, coupa Harry, ennuyé par les bredouillements d’Hermione.

\- Harry ! Peut-être que Tom et Drago aiment quand tu es vulgaire, mais ce n’est pas mon cas.

\- Hermione ! Ne sois pas si prude. C’est ainsi qu’on se parle entre garçons. Peut-être que les choses seraient plus simples avec Ron, si tu m’imitais !

\- Comme tu l’as dit, c’est comme ça que ça marche entre les garçons. Peut-être qu’il y a une bonne raison pour que Ron préfère les filles… Et excuse-moi si je n’ai pas envie de suivre l’exemple de ta vie amoureuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peu importe, ajouta Hermione. Aujourd’hui, je te trouve avec Malefoy en train de faire, quel que soit la chose que vous faisiez…

\- Définitivement pas quelque chose que tu ferais à Ron !

Hermione leva les yeux à son tour.

\- … alors que Tom est à l’hôpital.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Est-ce que tu as trompé Tom ? demanda Hermione après un moment.

Harry leva la tête immédiatement.

\- Non, ce n’est pas comme ça entre Tom et moi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je l’aime, bien sûr… Mais… Le matin où tu nous as trouvé, j’étais encore avec Drago. On ne pouvait donc pas être ensemble à proprement… Et puis, on s’est en quelque sorte disputé. Alors, je suis encore avec Drago…

Et Harry commença à pleurer. Hermione se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Harry ?

\- Quand tu nous as interrompus tout à l’heure, Drago venait de m’avouer que lors de la nuit qu’on a passé à Pré-au-Lard, on n’a pas couché ensemble. Merlin ! Je me sens si soulagé !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Wow ! Elle ne connaissait pas son ami ainsi. Deux garçons rien que pour lui. Bientôt, il allait lui avouer qu’ils s’étaient fait un plan à trois… Merlin ! Harry était plein de secret. Si seulement elle savait…

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Ta dispute avec Tom ne peut pas être grave à ce point… Surtout maintenant qu’il est à l’hôpital.

Le visage d’Harry se déforma sous la douleur.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de cela. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je sais que tu essayes d’être mon amie. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas. J’aimerais pourtant. S’il te plait, ne me demande plus rien. Parce que je ne crois pas être capable de me retenir et après je vais le regretter.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry, dit Hermione même si c’était très dur pour elle de l’admettre. Si tu ne peux rien me dire, ce n’est pas grave. Mais, il faut que tu trouves quelqu’un à qui en parler. Je vois que c’est en train de te bouffer de l’intérieur. Je ne peux rester le simple témoin de ton malheur, Harry. Tu sais que je t’aime. Et je veux ton bonheur.

\- Je le sais, dit Harry avec difficulté.

\- En tout premier lieu, tu dois trouver de qui tu es amoureux et avec qui tu veux être. Je veux dire, Malefoy, c’est … Malefoy !

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je le sais, dit-il de nouveau. Les vacances tombent bien, je pense.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de voir Tom à Ste Mangouste… essaya-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Bien sûr, Tom n’y était pas et il n’avait en réalité aucune idée de l’endroit où se trouvait le garçon. En tout cas, Hermione avait raison à propos d’une chose. Il devait trouver quelqu’un à qui parler. Et puisqu’il ne pouvait le faire avec Tom, eh bien il allait se rabattre sur la seule autre personne qui prendrait cette mission de bon cœur : Sirius.

Harry et Hermione restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre jusqu’à la fin du voyage. Quand il descendit du train, Harry aperçut immédiatement Patmol sur le quai. Il lui adressa un bref sourire. Puis, il embrassa Hermione sur ses joues, serra la main de Ron et rejoignit le chien discrètement. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que les vacances allaient lui apporter mais une chose était sûre : il allait en profiter pour régler tous ses problèmes. Et Merlin savait à quel point ils étaient nombreux…

…

À des centaines de kilomètres de Londres, un garçon était allongé sur une table d’examen. La pièce était blanche et vide. Le garçon était sous perfusion. Ses yeux étaient clos. Ses boucles brunes entouraient un visage apaisé. Le garçon n’avait en réalité jamais semblait si calme. La raison était simple : à ce moment, sa magie avait été éteinte. Pour un sorcier, la magie représente tout. Elle te permet de vivre et d’être la personne que tu es au plus profond de ton âme. Et ce, tout particulièrement pour ce garçon qu’était Tom…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 19 : Les Pires Vacances Possibles**


	19. Les Pires Vacances Possibles

**Chapitre 19 : Les Pires Vacances Possibles**

Madame Weasley était assise sur le siège avant de leur nouvelle Ford Anglia – rose, cette fois-ci. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle conduisait en direction du Terrier, tous ses enfants assis à l’arrière du véhicule – magiquement agrandi bien sûr. Molly savait qu’elle aurait pu choisir un autre moyen de transport, moins Moldu, mais c’était une sorte de tradition dans la famille qu’elle n’aurait raté pour rien au monde. Malheureusement, Arthur n’avait pas été en mesure de venir cette fois-ci, car, comme c’était coutume à présent, il était plus qu’occupé par son travail. Cependant, Molly était confiante quant à la présence de son mari au moins le jour de Noël. Une autre tradition, tout aussi importante. En pensant à Noël, Molly regarda dans son rétroviseur :

\- Quand est-ce que tes amis arrivent à la maison ? demanda-t-elle à Ron en le regardant joyeusement.

Après tout, pour tout préparé, mieux valait être au courant.

Ron lui renvoya un regard étrange qu’elle reconnut comme étant celui qu’il réservait à sa colère.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, Harry doit rester avec Sirius donc je ne pense pas qu’on va le voir des vacances. Peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui sait ?

Avant d’avoir le temps de trouver un mensonge crédible concernant Hermione, Ginny prit la parole.

\- Si la rumeur est vraie à propos d’Hermione, je pense qu’elle a quelque chose de mieux à faire que de venir à la maison.

Ron avertit sa sœur d’un regard pour la stopper dans ses bavardages.

\- Quelle rumeur ? demanda leur mère.

\- Elle a reçu un hibou de Victor Krum quelques jours avant le début des vacances. Tu sais, l’attrapeur bulgare. Tout le monde parlait de cela à l’école, enfin, au moins les filles. Il semble qu’il lui ait demandé de venir en Bulgarie pour Noël.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’elle était sa petite amie, dit Molly, le regard soucieux.

\- Ca a été une surprise pour tout le monde. Je n’ai même pas eu la possibilité de lui en parler car elle se cachait dans le train… Non pas que je ne la comprenne pas. Après tout, c’est une célébrité.

Merlin ! Ginny pouvait être une vraie fille à cancaner à propos de tout et de rien. Ron était si en colère qu’il envoya à sa sœur un regard noir. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Pas la peine que sa mère veuille en plus une explication. Ce serait tout simplement insupportable.

\- Très bien, conclut Molly, on restera donc en famille cette année ! Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial que vous souhaitez faire pendant les vacances ?

\- Je dois retrouver Dean et Seamus sur le Chemin de Traverse, lundi après-midi. Ils veulent qu’on reste chez Dean quelques jours. Donc, je pense revenir Mercredi soir pour le réveillon, si c’est d’accord, dit Ron.

\- On t’emmènera là-bas, petit frère, réagirent les jumeaux, évidemment au même moment.

Le regard de conspirateur qu’ils partagèrent alors ne laissant aucun doute quant à la possibilité d’un plan, Molly les regarda suspicieusement. Oui, elle était surprise qu’ils n’aient pas posé de problèmes à ce sujet, pire qu’ils se soient proposés d’eux-mêmes. Mais comme d’habitude avec les jumeaux, Molly préféra oublier tous leurs mystères et leurs combines.

\- N’oubliez pas d’étudier pour vos ASPICS pendant les vacances, les garçons, dit-elle néanmoins. J’attends de vous que vous me rendiez…

\- Fière ! S’exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Et ils se mirent à rigoler. Peut-être que leurs parents ne seraient pas très fiers d’eux mais pour ce qui est du reste du monde, c’était une autre affaire. Sans parler des enfants… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Après cela, Molly et Ginny se mirent à discuter car la jeune fille avait également quelques plans pour ses propres vacances. Une fois n’est pas coutume, les jumeaux murmuraient dans leur coin… Par contre, Ron était très différent de d’habitude. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l’esprit apparemment préoccupé. Et par quelles pensées ! Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Alors qu’elle le regardait avec inquiétude, Molly comprit que la raison de son malheur était plus qu’évidente. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. Tout compte fait, peut-être pouvait-elle au moins envoyer quelques hiboux. Son fils la tuerait s’il l’apprenait mais Molly n’était pas née d’hier. Et une chose était sûre, tout ce qu’elle désirait était le bonheur de ses enfants. Tous ses enfants. C’était Noël, par la barbe de Merlin !

…

Après s’être éloignés de la Gare de King’s Cross quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius reprit finalement sa forme humaine dans une petite rue parfaitement bien placée sur le chemin de la maison. Après cela, le garçon et l’homme s’enlacèrent avec force. Harry ne pouvait exprimer la profondeur de sa joie à l’idée de revoir finalement Sirius. Durant les premiers mois de son année scolaire, le manque de son parrain n’avait pas été un réel problème. Il était occupé, par Tom notamment. Il n’y avait donc pas vraiment pensé. Et puis, il faut dire qu’il écrivait à Sirius chaque jour, c’était donc un peu comme s’ils partageaient une sorte de lien invisible. Mais, ces derniers jours ayant été particulièrement difficiles, se retrouver dans les bras de Sirius était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, ils marchèrent jusqu’au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, Sirius aurait pu les faire Transplaner mais depuis Azkaban et la petitesse de sa cellule, il appréciait marcher librement, dès qu’il le pouvait. De toute façon, Harry n’aurait pu être plus en accord avec lui à ce propos. Marcher l’aidait à se vider l’esprit. Ils ne parlèrent pas tellement sur le trajet de retour, en tout cas pas de choses importantes. Sirius n’était pas le type d’homme à parler pour ne rien dire, plus à présent. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment faits pour s’entendre.

Alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la propriété des Blacks, Harry ressentit un étrange soulagement à l’idée de se retrouver chez lui. La meilleure des maisons qu’il puisse avoir en tout cas. S’il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même – ce qu’il n’était pas – Harry aurait dû avouer qu’il ne pouvait se sentir chez lui qu’avec une seule personne. Mais, il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre. Pas prêt du tout… De toute façon, il avait d’autres choses à penser alors qu’il marchait dans le couloir, à côté du Portrait de Walburga Black. Petit à petit, Harry retrouvait ses repères dans cette maison qu’il avait appris à connaître par cœur grâce à son été avec son parrain. Sirius l’avait laissé choisir sa chambre, ou plus précisément son étage, où il avait mis toutes ses affaires, pas si nombreuses d’ailleurs. Harry était heureux de revenir dans cette chambre qu’il avait commencé à aimer tout particulièrement, notamment son grand lit confortable. Sirius se situait à l’étage juste au-dessus, le quatrième, dans son ancienne chambre. Au départ, Harry avait souhaité prendre l’ancienne pièce de Regulus mais son parrain l’avait fait changer d’avis car d’après lui avoir un étage tout entier était bien mieux. Et c’était vrai… En tous les cas, Harry avait adoré explorer toute la maison qui regorgeait de trésors et d’objets étranges. Il savait qu’il aurait pu profiter de ses vacances pour continuer ses recherches mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il venait de réaliser qu’il n’était plus dans cet état d’esprit désormais. Il n’était plus le jeune garçon qu’il était encore quelques semaines auparavant. Oui, en seulement quelques mois, Harry avait grandi et il n’aimait pas particulièrement les responsabilités que lui apportait l’âge. Si seulement il avait pu être un petit garçon, inconscient des difficultés de la vie. Mais, avait-il été un jour un petit garçon ? Pas vraiment !

Harry secoua la tête. Il devait à tout prix cesser de penser à de telles choses. Il n’avait pas tellement envie de gâcher sa première soirée avec Sirius juste parce qu’il avait beaucoup à porter sur ses épaules. C’est vrai qu’il avait pris la décision de partager avec Sirius certaines de ses misères mais ce soir-là n’était pas particulièrement le bon moment.

Harry rejoignit Sirius au sous-sol, où se trouvait la cuisine et ensemble ils se mirent à cuisiner, parlant des cours d’Harry, reprenant la conversation comme s’ils n’avaient pas été séparés ces derniers mois. Pendant les vacances, ils avaient pris l’habitude de toujours faire la cuisine ensemble. Harry étant plus habile que Sirius dans ce domaine, il avait appris pas à pas à son sénior les secrets d’un grand cuisinier.

Après une première soirée agréable, écourtée à cause de la fatigue d’Harry, l’adolescent était plus qu’heureux de retrouver son lit. Il se laissa d’ailleurs tomber dessus sans même retirer ses vêtements. Et juste avant de s’endormir, Harry se dit qu’il était vraiment chanceux d’avoir Sirius comme parrain, un adulte somme toute plutôt cool. Il l’avait même laissé boire un peu d’alcool, en réalité heureux qu’Harry montre un certain intérêt en la matière. Le jeune homme avait été prudent, ne souhaitant pas alarmer son parrain mais plus il y pensait, plus il était conscient qu’il aurait mieux valu qu’il ne commence jamais à boire. Sa famille avait-elle un problème avec l’alcool ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Mais, lui, en avait définitivement un…

…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Un bruit. Il devait y avoir un bruit. Ce ne pouvait être dans son rêve. C’était forcément dans la réalité. Après quinze minutes de ‘je-ne-veux-pas-ouvrir-mes-yeux’ Harry se décida enfin à lever la tête de son oreiller. Il portait les traces d’une bonne nuit de sommeil sur son visage entier. Qui avait eu l’idée déplaisante de le réveiller de si bonne heure ? Harry saisit ses lunettes et regarda son réveil : 14h. Bon, peut-être n’était-ce pas si tôt que cela. Peu importe, il aurait adoré dormir encore et encore. Putain d’hibou… Car c’était bien de là que provenait le son ! Harry réussit finalement à trouver la force de se lever, ce qui n’était pas facile. Merlin ! Il faisait si froid en dehors de son lit. Juste à cause de cela, il avait envie d’y retourner et tant pis pour le hibou. Le message ne pouvait pas être si important, franchement !

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et observa le magnifique oiseau, qui appartenait avec évidence à quelqu’un de riche. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry tremblait pratiquement alors qu’il attrapa la lettre. Il donna au hibou une rapide caresse, oubliant que ce n’était pas Hedwige. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher, il adorait ces oiseaux. Heureusement, le hibou ne sembla pas exaspéré par le geste. Au contraire même. Si ce n’avait pas été un oiseau, Harry aurait juré l’avoir entendu ronronner, ce qui aurait été d’une certaine ironie. Après cela, le hibou s’éloigna dignement dans les airs.

Harry le regarda quelques minutes avant de soudainement se rappeler qu’il avait froid. Il se glissa de nouveau sous la couverture et finalement ouvrit le mot. C’est alors qu’il pâlit. C’était complètement idiot. Il aurait dû être heureux. Disons plutôt qu’il aurait souhaité être content. Mais, il ne pouvait se mentir, il ne l’était pas. Et c’était probablement l’un de ses principaux problèmes. Pourquoi Drago devait-il être sérieux à propos de leur relation ? Non seulement, il souhaitait être vu ensemble en public, mais en plus il le voulait dès lundi, sur le Chemin de Traverse… Quoiqu’il en soit, Harry ne pouvait être davantage en colère contre lui-même… Sauf que le jeune homme préférait essayer tous les détours possible pour éviter de faire face à l’inévitable. Et heureusement pour lui, il n’allait pas tarder à trouver quelqu’un sur qui déverser sa colère.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se décida à se lever pour prendre une longue douche. Sirius avait beau être gentil, descendre seulement à l’heure du thé était plus qu’impoli. Quel mal-élevé… Pas qu’il l’ait été, d’ailleurs…

Quand il atterrit au premier étage, Harry vit que la porte du salon – l’endroit où Sirius se trouvait probablement – était close et il pouvait même entendre des murmures à l’intérieur de la pièce. Harry frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de son Parrain.

\- Entre, Harry !

Le garçon n’attendit pas pour ouvrir la porte, il avait toujours été très curieux. C’est alors qu’il le vit, sur le canapé, en face de Sirius. Instantanément, ses yeux s’obscurcirent, tout comme ceux du visiteur.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! s’exclama Sirius d’une voix trop gaie pour être honnête. Apparemment, l’homme souhaitait apaiser la tempête qui était sur le point d’exploser.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? demanda Harry, entre ses dents.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde en privé, Harry, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose de stupide.

Harry acquiesça et fronça les sourcils au même moment, alors que le Professeur Rogue quittait la pièce comme s’il se trouvait dans sa propre maison. Sans attendre, Harry s’assit en face de Sirius, évitant de peu la place qu’avait occupé Severus puis il plongea son regard dans celui de son parrain. L’homme était visiblement inconfortable.

\- Donc… dit Harry, pressé de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Eh bien, tu sais déjà que l’on travaille ensemble… Le fait est qu’on a passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux ces derniers mois. Il vient ici assez souvent.

Au rythme des mots de Sirius, les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillaient. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu’il entendait. Sirius regardait son filleul intensément. Parler de quelque chose d’important n’avait jamais été une chose facile pour lui. Et il était conscient de s’y prendre mal. Mais, il fallait qu’il soit franc avec Harry.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’on est ami maintenant…

\- Pas possible ! cria Harry d’un ton sévère. C’est impossible. Pourquoi lui ?

Sirius commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il allait dire.

\- Oublie ça, dit Harry. Je n’ai pas envie de savoir ce qu’il a mis dans ta tête. Tu ne peux être ami avec quelqu’un comme cela. Il me déteste.

Harry tremblait, à présent. Il n’était plus en mesure de se contrôler. Et Sirius le regardait avec dans ses yeux une lueur qu’il n’avait jamais vu, qu’il ne pouvait expliquer. Cette partie de sa vie ne pouvait être chamboulée, elle aussi. Harry se leva. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait être le témoin de cette situation.

\- Je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas rester ici avec lui dans cette maison ! cria-t-il.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait voir la colère d’Harry, sa haine de Severus et il en était attristé. Mais le pire était son incapacité à bouger tant il était abasourdi. Il ne fit donc rien quand il vit Harry sortir de la pièce, quand il entendit le garçon dans sa chambre puis quand il descendit tout en bas dans un grand bruit. Tout à coup, il entendit la voix de Severus disant « où allez-vous, Potter ? » qui ne reçut pas de réponse. Et enfin, le son de la porte refermée violemment. Harry était hors de la maison et maintenant Sirius était capable de bouger, sauf qu’il était désespéré, ce qui n’était pas un de ses sentiments habituels.

Aussitôt qu’il sortit de la maison, le Magicobus arriva à côté d’Harry. Bien sûr, il avait normalement interdiction d’utiliser sa magie mais il ne s’en préoccupait pas particulièrement. Surtout à ce moment-là. De toute façon, la Trace ne pouvait s’activer quand il y avait d’autres sorciers dans les parages. Pour une fois, Rogue avait été utile…

Harry tendit la monnaie nécessaire pour sa course à Stan Rocade qui le regardait de cette façon particulière qu’il avait détesté dès qu’il avait fait sa connaissance. Heureusement pour lui, Stan n’eut pas la possibilité de lui parler car ils arrivèrent quasi instantanément au Chaudron Baveur. Harry salua Ernie avant de s’éjecter du Bus comme s’il avait Morgana à ses trousses.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d’hôtel. Tom, le propriétaire, lui avait donné la même chambre qu’il avait eue avant le début de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Quelle ironie ! Il s’était alors enfui de chez les Dursley juste après avoir vu la silhouette de Patmol, et maintenant il fuyait Sirius lui-même…

Harry se sentait à vrai dire si désespéré, si perdu, qu’il aurait bien aimé retourner à ce moment de sa vie… Il n’avait aucune envie d’aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à Sirius et Rogue. Comment était-ce possible qu’ils soient amis ? Ils avaient un tel passé en commun. Ils venaient de deux maisons différentes : Gryffondor et Serpentard, par la barbe de Merlin ! Ils étaient juste totalement, complètement différents… Mais, bon… qui croyait-il tromper ? Personne. Bien sûr, s’il était si en colère, c’est parce que la situation avait tendance à lui rappeler celle qu’il partageait avec Tom. Tom, qui était un Serpentard. Tom, qui était si différent de lui et pourtant si semblable. Tom, avec qui il avait un passé chargé. Non, il ne pouvait accepter cela. C’était trop tôt…

Alors qu’il était seul, Harry commença à pleurer. Sa vie était pourrie. Vivre était trop compliqué. Harry avait la sensation d’être un étranger dans sa propre vie. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, ce qui était étourdissant, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il se sentait au bord d’un précipice, prêt à tomber, à n’importe quel moment, dans un puits très profond.

Pour le moment, son principal problème était la journée du lendemain. Il allait voir Drago et il ne se sentait pas de le faire. Il était stressé. Il était seul. Il n’en avait pas envie. Et pourtant, lorsqu’il était avec autrui, il avait tendance à tout foirer…

Ainsi donc, à situation désespérée…mesure désespérée. Harry appela l’un des elfes de l’auberge, la seule personne qui pouvait l’aider à ce moment !

…

Hermione marchait lentement sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux lettres dans ses mains et un air confus sur le visage. Elle n’était toujours pas remise. Pourtant, la première lettre datait d’une semaine maintenant et la deuxième de la veille : si seulement elle avait reçu la deuxième en premier. Les papiers étaient chiffonnés, la jeune fille les ayant ouverts et fermés encore et encore. De toute façon, le temps n’était plus à la réflexion. Les dés étaient jetés.

Le fait est qu’elle avait déjà dit à Victor qu’elle le verrait. Hermione lança un _Tempus_ pour oublier sa nervosité. Il serait là d’une minute à l’autre : devant la glacerie de Florian Fortarôme. Le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Pas galant, pas pour elle en tout cas…

Alors qu’elle était assaillie par ces pensées, un dernier regard aux lettres, un rouquin arriva à ses côtés.

\- Hermione ! s’exclama Ron d’un ton surpris. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là… ?

\- Hum… murmura-t-elle en rougissant sensiblement.

C’était en fait la première fois que Ron osait lui adresser la parole depuis leur grosse dispute.

\- Je veux dire… Reprit Ron. Je croyais que tu étais en Bulgarie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- La rumeur, tu sais… expliqua Ron.

Hermione rougit de nouveau.

\- Eh bien… commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

À cet instant précis, un homme de grande stature, aux cheveux foncés et un sourire caractéristique au visage apparu à leur côté.

\- Hermione ! dit-il joyeusement de sa voix gutturale. Je suis tellement content de te revoir enfin, depuis le temps qu’on en parlait.

Alors, il serra la jeune fille dans une étrange étreinte : elle était à vrai dire beaucoup plus petite que lui.

\- Je suis heureuse moi aussi, murmura-t-elle d’une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de regarder Ron. Le garçon était rouge jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, et il portait sa colère sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

\- T’es qu’une salope ! dit-il, pas trop fort pour que Victor ne l’entende pas.

Hermione, quant à elle, l’avait bien entendu. Elle était blessée… pour une fois, ce n’était absolument pas de sa faute.

Avant d’avoir le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire, des éclats de voix captèrent soudainement son attention. Et ce d’autant plus, car la source de ces cris n’était autre que leur ami, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d’eux, à la jonction du Chemin de Traverse et de l’Allée des Embrumes, juste devant Gringotts. L’inquiétude saisit Hermione immédiatement, tout simplement car les personnes à qui il criait dessus n’étaient autre que deux blonds. Les Malefoy. Pas seulement Drago, mais aussi Lucius.

…

Ce matin-là, Drago s’était réveillé de bonne heure. Il était légèrement stressé. En réalité, il était carrément stressé. Le moment était arrivé. Le jour qu’il attendait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Aujourd’hui, il allait être vu en public avec Harry, son petit-ami. C’était quelque chose tout de même.

Alors qu’il était encore allongé dans son lit, Drago repensa à ses dernières semaines et à tout ce qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie durant cette période. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Pas qu’il en était malheureux. Bien au contraire. Mais, c’était un peu étrange. Il avait la sensation d’être un étranger dans sa propre vie ou peut-être avait-il un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Le fait est qu’il ne pouvait jamais être lui-même avec quiconque. D’abord, il y avait ses parents. Déjà, il n’avait jamais agis envers sa mère et son père de la même façon. Comment aurait-il pu ? Son père avait de telles attentes à son égard. C’était un poids, sincèrement. Encore plus depuis qu’il se savait attiré par les garçons. Non, c’était un mensonge. Il n’était pas réellement attiré par les garçons. C’était juste Harry. Toujours Harry. Et c’était un problème. Si seulement il avait eu une réelle relation avec lui, une relation saine, cela aurait pu être génial. Il aurait pu enfin être capable de faire face à son père, pour lui montrer à quel point il était une déception, un échec même. Mais, il ne pouvait se mentir. Ce qu’il avait avec Potter n’avait rien de sain. Et pourtant, il y avait tellement de passion entre eux. Ou bien n’était-ce pas de la passion. Peut-être était-ce un désarroi au-delà du possible qu’il partageait. Quoiqu’il en soit, il ne pouvait le perdre. Même s’il ne pouvait pas être lui-même avec Harry non plus. Ni avec ses amis. Vraiment, avec personne. Parfois, Drago se disait qu’il ne pouvait être lui-même dans sa propre tête, dans son propre corps car le fait est qu’il ignorait qui il était réellement. Était-il le même que son père ? Son attitude avait tendance à le prouver. Pourtant, et il ne le lui avouerait jamais, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne pourrait être capable de vivre avec lui-même dans ce cas. De toute façon, c’était à cause de tout cela, qu’il avait besoin d’Harry si inexorablement. Avec lui, il pouvait se sentir vivant et c’était un sentiment si ahurissant. Quand ils s’embrassaient, même si c’était violent – à cause de leurs propres problèmes – c’était incroyable et c’était son seul moyen d’atteindre cet abandon dont il avait besoin, cet abandon qu’il désespérait d’obtenir. Même si ce n’était que pour quelques minutes, il en avait besoin. Drago était conscient que cette obsession pour Harry – qu’il avait depuis longtemps maintenant – que ces trips qu’il avait grâce aux baisers d’Harry, à ses contacts, étaient une mauvaise chose pour sa santé mentale, d’autant plus s’ils devaient cesser. Voilà pourquoi personne ne devait les arrêter. Il était prêt à se battre pour avoir avec Harry une vraie histoire. Ce qui faisait de cette journée un moment important. Voilà pourquoi il devait être parfait, agir parfaitement. Après tout, il avait avoué au garçon qu’il l’aimait. Et c’était vrai, dans un sens. À présent, il devait le lui prouver…

Après des heures à ruminer ses pensées dans son lit et un petit-déjeuner apporté par un elfe, Drago était finalement prêt à se lever et se préparer. Il resta sous la douche durant de longues minutes, essayant de se débarrasser de son appréhension et de la tension de son corps. Puis, il s’habilla avec minutie à la manière d’un Malefoy. Drago était parfaitement conscient de sa beauté. S’il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr à propos de lui-même, c’était cela. Et depuis sa naissance, il avait appris l’art de paraitre au meilleur de soi-même. Oui, Harry allait fondre…

Après quelques instants à s’examiner devant sa psyché, Drago était finalement à un niveau d’assurance suffisant pour sortir de sa chambre, assurance dont il avait besoin pour être un Malefoy, assurance dont il avait besoin pour voir Harry.

Le jour précédent, Drago avait averti ses parents qu’il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir ses amis. Puisque ce n’était pas inhabituel, ils n’avaient rien dit contre cela. Mais, afin de conserver les traditions de la famille Malefoy, Drago devait saluer ses géniteurs avant de quitter le Manoir. Trouver sa mère n’était pas un problème. À cette heure de la journée, elle se situait dans son salon privé. Drago embrassa Narcissa sur les deux joues et elle lui rendit un regard appréciateur. Oui, il était vraiment très séduisant avec son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et argenté et enfin sa veste grise. Drago adressa un petit sourire à sa mère, son père n’étant pas là, il pouvait se le permettre. Puis, il partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago frappait à la porte du bureau de son père.

\- Entrez, dit la voix sévère de Lucius.

\- Père ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je…, commença Drago avant de se figer.

Lucius se trouvait devant lui, en train d’enfiler sa cape.

\- Vous allez quelque part ? Ne put s’empêcher de demander Drago.

Maintenant, il tremblait. Génial !

\- À vrai dire, je vais t’accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago.

Les yeux du blond s’écarquillèrent. Un soudain tremblement assaillit le corps tout entier du garçon. Pas question ! Pas aujourd’hui !

\- J’ai quelques affaires à régler là-bas donc j’ai pensé t’y conduire.

\- Merci Père, mais ce n’est…

\- Dans ce cas, c’est réglé, le coupa Lucius. Donc, si tu es prêt…

\- Je le suis, murmura Drago avec difficulté.

C’était un désastre complet.

\- N’as-tu pas prévu de faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux ? demanda Lucius d’une voix étrange, presque menaçante.

\- À vrai dire, je les préfère sans gel !

\- Ce n’est pas comme cela que je t’ai élevé, Drago. Même dans des petites choses, tu es une déception. Peu importe, où est ta cape ? Je croyais que tu étais prêt !

\- Je n’allais pas en porter…

\- Vas en chercher une. Tu es sorcier, pour l’amour de Morgana !

Bien sûr, Drago s’y soumit. Il le devait. Personne ne discute un ordre de Lucius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils Transplanèrent dans la zone du Chemin de Traverse réservée à cet usage.

\- Où dois-tu retrouver tes amis ? demanda Lucius directement.

Drago le regarda bizarrement, légèrement paniqué.

\- Eh bien… sur le Chemin…

\- J’avais deviné cela, Drago. Mais, où exactement ?

\- On a rien dit.

\- Allons les trouver, dans ce cas. Puisque tu n’es pas du tout organisé. Quel fils, franchement !

Alors qu’ils marchaient côte à côte sur le Chemin, Drago ne put s’empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus effrayé. Il regarda dans tous les sens. ‘S’il te plait, Merlin, aide-moi. Ne laisse pas mon père voir Harry !’. Mais, bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Et Lucius vit Harry au moment-même où le Survivant apercevait Drago. Le brun lui offrit un petit sourire. Il n’avait pas encore vu Lucius. Drago essaya de communiquer avec lui par n’importe quel moyen : le regard, la pensée. Mais, ça n’avait jamais été leur truc. Alors, quand Harry – qui au passage avait un visage épouvantable – vit finalement Lucius, c’était trop tard. Drago observa Harry froncer les sourcils dans leur direction.

\- Ce cher Potter ! s’exclama Lucius de sa voix froide. Allons le saluer comme il se doit, Drago, comme les Sang-Pur que nous sommes.

Drago n’était plus effrayé à présent. C’était bien plus profond que cela. Il connaissait son père et il se connaissait lui-même suffisamment bien pour savoir qu’il n’était qu’un lâche. Il était un Serpentard après tout, pas un courageux Gryffondor. Alors, même s’il s’était juré qu’il ferait tout pour garder sa relation avec Harry, il ne pouvait rien faire contre Lucius. Après tout, il était probablement sur Terre le garçon avec le plus gros complexe lié à son père.

À quelques pas seulement d’Harry, Drago adressa au garçon un regard qu’il espérait être celui d’excuse. Non pas qu’il ait eu beaucoup d’occasion pour le perfectionner. Le visage d’Harry était déjà fermé, verrouillé sur Lucius. Drago regarda son père. L’homme avait un sourire de requin sur les lèvres. C’était certain à présent : Lucius allait tout gâcher.

…

Il devait être là ! Il n’y avait pas d’autres endroits. Bien sûr, Sirius avait déjà vérifié au Terrier mais Harry n’était pas avec ses amis. Impossible qu’il soit retourné à Privet Drive. Non ! Sirius connaissait son filleul. Ils se ressemblaient de bien des façons. Et même s’ils n’en avaient pas encore parlé, il était évident qu’Harry n’allait pas bien. Sa réaction vis-à-vis de Severus avait été si claire. Sirius n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Harry était … eh bien… sur le fil du rasoir – non pas qu’il n’ait pas de bonnes raisons – sa mission avec bébé Voldemort déja. Peu importe, Sirius avait compris qu’Harry souhaitait être seul et il avait été prêt à lui offrir quelques heures de solitude. Mais, il ne supportait pas de savoir Harry seul pour toutes ses vacances. Il fallait qu’ils parlent. Vraiment. Voilà pourquoi, il se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, unique lieu au monde où Harry pouvait être. Severus venait de vérifier au Chaudron Baveur : le garçon avait bien loué une chambre ici. Dans sa forme canine, Sirius avait toutes les chances de trouver son filleul et c’est donc ce qu’il était en train de faire : rechercher Harry.

Les premières personnes que Patmol reconnu après quelques minutes de marche furent Ron et Hermione. Les deux amis discutaient, c’est ce qu’il semblait en tout cas. Les voir lui rappeler toujours James et Lily au moment où ils se tournaient autour sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Réprimant un sourire qui aurait été étrange sur les lèvres d’un chien, Sirius se rappela qu’il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. L’heure n’était pas aux souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce le visage de Ron et Hermione ou peut-être les cris qu’il entendit en premier, en tout cas, Sirius s’aperçut enfin de la présence de la seule personne qu’il voulait voir, qui d’ailleurs n’était pas en très bonne compagnie. Dans l’obscurité du Chemin de Traverse, Patmol s’approcha de son filleul et ce qu’il entendit et vit ne le rassura pas du tout. Surtout parce qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider. Pour l’instant…

\- Arrêtez de me parler comme cela ou je jure que je vais vous tuer ! dit Harry d’un ton froid et sévère que Sirius avait rarement entendu.

Discrètement, le garçon venait de sortir sa baguette de façon à ce que seuls les Malefoy puissent le voir. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui s’était réellement passé mais les larmes de rage dans les yeux d’Harry étaient très dures à voir. D’un autre côté, ce qu’il ne s’attendait ni à voir, ni à entendre fut la réaction de Drago.

\- Harry, arrête s’il te plait…

Le ton était suppliant et les yeux du blond rempli de terreur. Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, Sirius n’avait jamais vu un Malefoy apeuré et c’était très bizarre à voir.

\- Depuis quand l’appelles-tu par son prénom, Drago… dit la voix de Lucius.

Avant l’intervention de son fils, l’homme souriait, pas du tout impressionné par la menace d’Harry. Il aurait dû pourtant. Drago le comprenait très bien. Mais, à présent, Lucius regardait son fils avec colère et suspicion. Si Harry n’avait pas été impliqué dans cette altercation, assister à la confrontation entre le père et le fils aurait été amusant. Sauf qu’Harry était au milieu d’eux. Drago regardait son père, les yeux remplis d’effroi. L’échange visuel durait et durait jusqu’à ce qu’Harry décide d’y mettre fin.

\- Tu n’es qu’un lâche Drago ! Tu n’es pas mieux que ton père, dit-il en regardant le blond pour la première fois.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, un éclat de panique dans ses yeux. Il était muet et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Mais alors, Lucius attrapa le visage de son fils, violemment.

\- Ne le laisse pas te parler comme cela, murmura-t-il mais Patmol était à présent si près qu’il entendit.

\- Au moins, j’ai un père et une famille, des personnes qui m’aiment ! murmura-t-il finalement après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

Drago regardait Harry bizarrement. Était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux ? Sirius n’en voyait pas la raison. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qu’il manquait.

\- Bien dit, fils, s’exclama Lucius mais le regard qu’il donna à Drago était dépourvu de toute fierté envers son garçon.

Si Sirius avait dû deviner, il aurait dit que ce n’était que du dégout et peut-être aussi une pointe de haine. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas avec la famille Malefoy.

\- On ne peut s’attendre à ce que quelqu’un comme lui agisse comme il se doit, continua Lucius. Comme tu l’as dit, fils, personne ne lui a jamais appris cela. Ou quoique ce soit d’autre, d’ailleurs. Soyez prudent, Potter, le moment viendra où votre attitude ne restera pas impunie et où vous recevrez la place que vous méritez : aux côtés de vos parents.

Non seulement Harry avait les yeux remplis de larme, mais chaque membre de son corps tremblait et il regardait l’homme avec une haine pure. Tout à coup, Sirius se demanda s’il devait agir pour empêcher son filleul de devenir un meurtrier. Mais, Harry réussit à se contrôler. Il regarda Drago une dernière fois, lui disant « Tu ne vaux vraiment pas le coup », puis il s’en alla. Patmol n’attendit pas d’entendre la réaction des Malefoy, immédiatement, il suivit Harry, marchant discrètement à quelques pas de lui.

Rapidement, Harry quitta la paix et la sécurité du Chemin de Traverse pour entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur puis pour ressortir du côté Moldu. Alors, il se contenta de marcher, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Sirius le suivit pendant de longues minutes jusqu’à ce que le garçon se dirige vers un parc et s’approche d’un banc. D’abord, il resta assis. Puis, il s’allongea, complètement imperméable aux regards noirs que lui donnaient certains passants. Sirius s’assura qu’il n’allait pas partir puis se cacha derrière un arbre pour se transformer. Il s’approcha ensuite du banc, regardant son filleul dont les yeux étaient clos et les joues inondées de larmes. Cette seule vision lui brisa le cœur. Il s’assit au bout du banc, prenant les jambes d’Harry sur ses genoux. Le garçon ne sursauta même pas. Sans doute avait-il était conscient de la présence de Sirius tout le long.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry n’avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais les larmes n’avaient cessées de couler. Alors, Sirius décida qu’il était temps de parler.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je casse la figure du blondinet ? demanda-t-il.

Peut-être qu’une pointe d’humour pourrait être appréciée. Malheureusement, Harry ne réagit pas, comme s’il n’avait même pas entendu son parrain.

\- Est-ce que tu pleures à cause de lui ? Essaya Sirius de nouveau.

\- Bien sûr que non… murmura finalement Harry.

\- Alors quoi ? dit Sirius avant de s’arrêter. Es-tu contrarié à cause de ta mission ? ajouta-t-il après un moment, incertain de la réaction du garçon.

C’était en vérité la première fois qu’ils pouvaient en parler en face-à-face.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler…

\- Donc, c’est vraiment à cause de Tom.

Immédiatement, Harry se rassit et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius.

\- Si tu veux savoir la vérité, c’est juste parce que ma vie n’est qu’un gros merdier et que je préfèrerais autant être mort plutôt que de la supporter.

Puis, il se mit debout et recommença à marcher alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Quelle allégorie de l’esprit d’Harry ! Quelques minutes plus tard, après s’être remis des mots de son filleul, Sirius rejoignit le garçon.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme cela, Harry. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu ne peux pas penser cela !

\- Bien sûr que je le peux.

\- Même dans mes pires jours, je n’ai jamais pensé des choses pareilles. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c’est difficile pour moi de t’entendre dire que tu voudrais être mort ? Je suis responsable de toi.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius. Je sais que ce que tu as dû traverser dans ta vie était bien pire que moi mais je ne pense pas que je puisse le supporter. Je ne suis pas assez courageux…

Dans les yeux d’Harry, Sirius lut la certitude de cette dernière affirmation. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Harry ne pouvait se sentir si mal et pensait des choses pareilles à son propre sujet.

\- C’est faux, Harry. Tu es probablement le garçon le plus brave, l’homme le plus brave que j’ai jamais rencontré. Et je ne dis pas cela pour te réconforter… hum… Est-ce que tu as parlé de tes peurs à Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je le déteste.

\- Harry ! Commença Sirius mais il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Tu es tellement entier. Tout comme l’était James…

\- Je ne suis pas mon père !

\- Je le sais bien, Harry. Même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es plus sage qu’il ne l’était.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- S’il avait trouvé Severus dans mon salon, je suis sûr qu’il lui aurait envoyé un quelconque sort. Et je sais que tu en avais envie. S’il avait affronté les Malefoy comme tu l’as fait plus tôt, il aurait là aussi débuté un duel. Et tu en avais envie également. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait.

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis qu’un lâche…

\- Non, tu es un homme bon.

Harry s’arrêta immédiatement, le visage fermé, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

\- J’ai quasiment baisé Drago alors que j’étais soul et que j’étais conscient des sentiments qu’il avait pour moi et que je ne partageais pas. Donc, non, Sirius, je ne suis pas un homme bon. Je ne suis même pas un homme. Je ne suis qu’un garçon. Un mauvais garçon.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle prit Sirius par surprise. Il ne s’attendait absolument pas à cela.

\- Content d’apprendre que tu aimes les garçons, dit Sirius après un moment.

\- Comme si c’était l’information importante de ma phrase ! répondit Harry avec un soupir d’incrédulité.

\- Ça l’est pour moi ! C’est important que nous parlions de ces choses-là. J’en ai envie. Comment puis-je t’aider si tu ne me confies rien à propos de toi… ?

\- Ce n’est pas mon style, Sirius. Je suis habitué à gérer ma vie par moi-même.

\- Les amis sont importants, Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester seul.

\- Parfois, je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Tout simplement car tout ce que je fais se termine toujours mal et ceux avec qui je m’associe finissent blessés.

\- Tu m’as sauvé la vie… dit finalement Sirius après quelques secondes.

Et c’était une simple déclaration qu’Harry ne pouvait nier.

\- Même un homme bon peut faire des choses mauvaises, Harry. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

Oui, Harry en était conscient mais il n’était pas prêt à l’entendre. Il n’était pas prêt à se pardonner pour quoique ce soit. Pour l’instant, il devait rester en colère contre lui-même. C’était sa manière habituelle de gérer ses sentiments négatifs. Même si, en général, ils n’étaient pas si négatifs.

\- Très bien, reprit Sirius, je vais faire de mon mieux pour t’aider pendant les vacances. Je ne vais pas t’obliger à parler de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste t’apporter un peu de calme, de normalité. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que Rogue est toujours à la maison ? demanda Harry amèrement.

\- Oui. Et il va rester. Et toi également. Tout le monde mérite d’avoir des amis, Harry. Même Severus. Même moi.

\- Bien sûr que tu le mérites. Mais tu ne lui ressembles en rien.

\- Tu n’en sais rien. Moi aussi j’ai fait des choses mauvaises. Surtout à lui… Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais je vais quand même te le dire : tu devrais lui donner une chance !

‘La même que j’ai donné à Voldemort.’ Pensa Harry. ‘Vu le résultat.’ Pour le moment, Harry n’était pas capable de penser à Tom en tant que Tom. C’était bien trop difficile. Il devait rationaliser. Et Voldemort était le mal. C’était donc bien plus facile d’associer Tom à Voldemort, au moins pour comprendre son attitude. Même s’il avait tort de penser à cela – et Harry en était tout à fait conscient – c’était néanmoins plus facile.

\- Il m’a toujours détesté juste parce que je ressemble à mon père… dit finalement Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ton père n’a jamais été vraiment gentil avec lui. Non pas que ce soit une excuse. Mais je peux te le dire, il va faire des efforts…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Comment peux-tu oublier votre jeunesse et plus encore le fait qu’il était un Mangemort – et qu’il l’est toujours à mon avis, malgré ce qu’a beau dire Dumbledore ?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius regarda Harry sévèrement avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux ce qui était particulièrement étrange !

\- Je ne dis pas que c’était facile au début ! dit Sirius cependant. Tu le sais bien. Tu en as même rigolé dans tes lettres. Au départ, on se disputait tout le temps. Mais, petit à petit, à force de passer du temps ensemble, on a appris à se connaître et on a parlé de notre passé et ce fut un vrai remède, crois-moi !

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je ne dis pas que je l’aimerais un jour. Mais, c’est ta vie, ta maison, donc tu fais ce que tu veux. Qui suis-je pour te juger toi et ceux avec qui tu veux être amis ? Sans rire. Après tout, j’ai bel et bien embrassé Drago. Ce n’est pas comme si tu embrassais Rogue.

Et sur ces mots, Harry réprima un frisson de dégout. Heureusement, grâce à cela, il ne vit pas la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Sirius. Une lueur qu’il n’aurait pas compris, de toute façon… Une lueur que Sirius lui-même ne pouvait comprendre.

Après cela, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent Square Grimmaurd. Ce n’était pas un calme inconfortable, au contraire. Sirius et Harry étaient tout simplement plongés dans leurs pensées, retournant leur conversation précédente dans leur tête.

Ce soir-là, Harry passa le dîner probablement le plus étrange de sa vie – et pourtant il en avait connu -entouré de son parrain et de Rogue. Au moins, la présence de Severus lui permit de rester silencieux, et rien que pour cela, il pouvait le remercier. Severus et Sirius parlaient de leur ‘travail’ et ne lui accordèrent pas tellement leur attention. Harry désirait clairement rester muet. À cause de ce qu’il lui avait dit auparavant, Sirius l’empêcha de boire quoique ce soit. Dommage, il aurait adoré un verre. Et quelques heures plus tard, à cause de ce qui allait arriver, il en aurait réellement besoin d’un.

…

_Force._

_Revanche._

_Puissance._

_Rien à craindre._

_Meurtres… Plaisir._

_Maître de l’univers._

_Ceci est ton destin. Mon destin._

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu’était cette voix dans sa tête ? Cette voix entêtante résonnait encore dans l’esprit d’Harry. Cette voix. Harry la connaissait… Peut-être. En tout cas, il y avait un ton familier mais il manquait quelque chose. Harry secoua la tête. Il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de cette voix. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas de l’entendre encore et encore. Peut-être car elle était trop convaincante… Durant ce rêve peu commun, Harry avait ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant mais maintenant qu’il était réveillé, il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela le rendait mal à l’aise, parce qu’il ne savait pas s’il devait être content, en colère ou même effrayé. Harry fronçait les sourcils. Comment dormir à présent ? Impossible.

Harry sortit de son lit pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain privée. Il ouvrit le robinet et plaça sa tête sous un jet d’eau froide. Après cinq minutes de ce traitement, son esprit était de nouveau clair. Ou en tout cas, il le pensait. Mais alors, il entendit d’étranges bruits. Quoi maintenant ? Soudainement conscient du moindre bruit de la maison, Harry attrapa sa baguette. Alors, il s’arrêta de respirer. Le bruit s’éclaircit : c’était définitivement un gémissement. Quelqu’un était blessé. Quelqu’un était en danger. Et ce quelqu’un pouvait être Sirius. Immédiatement, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et avec la facilité et la discrétion d’un chat, il monta à l’étage. Tout était sombre à part une pièce. Et ce n’était pas la chambre de Sirius mais celle de Regulus. Harry fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit son chemin. Les geignements avaient cessés. Maintenant, il pouvait entendre des murmures. Deux voix. Harry bougea jusqu’au chambranle de la porte, tout en restant caché des personnes de la chambre. Alors, il les vit. Severus et Sirius étaient assis sur le lit, Rogue montrant apparemment quelque chose à son parrain. Harry ne pouvait voir ce que c’était de l’endroit où il se trouvait, mais il pouvait tout entendre, alors il écouta.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, tu ne vas nulle part, dit Sirius. Harry est un garçon fort. Il va faire des efforts. Tout va bien se passer et tu le sais. Tu essayes juste de me détourner du sujet principal, qui est, en l’occurrence, la Marque des Ténèbres. Son état m’inquiète. On ne peut même pas la toucher. À vrai dire, ton état général m’inquiète.

La voix de Severus lui répondit mais c’était un tel murmure qu’Harry ne put le comprendre. Il décida donc de rentrer à l’intérieur, sans s’annoncer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe au juste ? demanda Harry.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers la porte et Severus repositionna sa manche. Harry le regarda, juste pour récolter un indice sur le sujet de leur conversation, mais la seule chose qu’il remarqua fut que la manche appartenait à un pyjama. Severus portait un pyjama, un noir visiblement. Mais, comme un homme normal. Très perturbant !

\- Tu n’étais pas supposé voir cela, dit finalement Sirius.

\- Êtes-vous malade ? demanda Harry à Rogue, en fronçant les sourcils. J’ai entendu des gémissements de mon étage.

Severus se tourna vers Sirius, l’interrogeant du regard. Une fois encore : très perturbant. Comme s’ils étaient réellement amis. Comme si l’opinion de Sirius importait pour Severus. Merlin ! Comment Harry pouvait-il survivre à cela ?

\- Vas-y, s’exclama Sirius après un moment, prenant sa décision.

\- Je croyais que tu m’avais dit que Potter avait suffisamment sur ses épaules…

Sirius regarda Severus sévèrement et l’homme en leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce que je disais : perturbant !

\- Premièrement, appelle-le Harry. Deuxièmement, si tu veux qu’il te fasse confiance, tu dois lui prouver que tu en vaux la peine. Et puis, je crois qu’il mérite de savoir.

\- Très bien, Pott…hum…Harry ! Comme vous le savez déjà, tous les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont eu l _’honneur_ de porter sa Marque.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il se rappelait de cela. Très bien, à vrai dire. Surtout car il l’avait appris l’année précédente dans des circonstances qu’il aurait préféré oublier. Harry marcha jusqu’au lit, Sirius lui laissant un peu de place pour qu’il s’assoit entre eux. Dans quel monde était-il pour être assis sur le même lit que Sirius et Severus, en pleine nuit ?

\- La Marque des Ténèbres luit seulement lorsque que son Seigneur est en vie et en pleine possession de sa puissance, reprit Severus. Or, la Marque a commencé à luire samedi, le jour de l’attaque si vous vous souvenez et depuis lors, elle rayonne de plus en plus fort…

\- Et ça fait mal ? Le coupa Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête. Pour Sirius, il était prêt à faire des efforts, mais il n’allait tout de même pas admettre tout fort à Potter que son bras lui faisait atrocement mal.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès que Severus releva sa manche, dès qu’il vit la Marque des Ténèbres, quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Il était attiré par elle. Si attiré qu’il en oublia que le bras appartenait à Severus et que c’était impoli de toucher sans demander la permission. Mais, c’est ce qu’il fit car il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était fasciné. Alors, Harry toucha la Marque et la réaction qu’il eut dépassa l’entendement. Severus ne sursauta pas. Severus ne lui cria pas dessus. Severus ne l’attaqua pas. Non, il se contenta de gémir, et non de douleur. Oui, Rogue était capable d’un tel son. Et c’en était si perturbant de savoir qu’un son pareil pouvait sortir de sa bouche. À cause du gémissement, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu’il était en train de faire et immédiatement il retira son doigt et alors Severus soupira de déplaisir.

Harry n’eut pas le temps de s’y arrêter. Il stoppa son geste simplement. Le fait est que son cerveau fonctionnait. Vite. Sans qu’il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. L’attaque. La Marque des Ténèbres. Sa propre attraction pour elle. Et même son rêve. C’était une énigme. Harry le savait. Une sorte de jeu du sort avec un dénominateur commun : Tom. Harry ne comprenait pas mais tout à coup, il sut ce qu’il devait faire. Sifflant en Fourchelang car il ne souhaitait pas que les deux hommes l’entendent, Harry appela Jamie et le Patronus apparut, prêt à servir.

\- Jamie, j’ai besoin que tu trouves Tom. Immédiatement, s’il te plait, siffla-t-il.

Harry ne regarda pas Sirius, ni Severus, mais s’il l’avait fait, il aurait vu qu’ils fronçaient les sourcils. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, le temps pour Harry de parler avec Jamie. Puis, soudainement, le garçon se remit sur ses pieds, regardant dans le vide, une expression d’inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Tom ? demanda-t-il finalement à Severus. Où est-il ? Dumbledore vous a forcément dit ce qu’il a fait de lui !

Les sourcils de Severus s’arquèrent brièvement.

\- À vrai dire, Dumbledore a agi seul sur ce coup-là. Donc, non, je ne sais pas où il est, dit Rogue d’un ton réticent. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas le sentir, marmonna Harry, complètement perdu. Je n’avais pas essayé de le joindre depuis samedi à cause de… eh bien… vous savez pourquoi. Je ne m’en étais donc pas aperçu. Mais, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Êtes-vous intimes ? demanda Severus tout à coup.

Harry fronça les sourcils et rougit au même moment. Ce n’était définitivement pas la réponse qu’il attendait.

\- Est-ce que je vous demande avec qui vous êtes intime ? Claqua Harry, clairement contrarié.

Était-ce un rougissement sur les joues de Rogue ? Ce fut bref mais oui, Harry l’avait vu. PERTURBANT ! Et pas le temps d’y réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce pertinent ?

\- À cause des mots que vous avez utilisés. Vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas le ‘sentir’ ? Donc, habituellement, vous en êtes capable ?

\- Eh bien, habituellement, je peux sentir, ressentir sa magie, dit Harry après réflexion.

Il n’avait pas tellement envie d’expliquer à Severus, ni même à Sirius, que Jamie était capable de le trouver, que Tom était capable de faire apparaître Jamie juste en l’appelant, qu’il pouvait même le toucher, le caresser… Peu importe, c’était la vérité, habituellement, Harry pouvait sentir la magie de Tom.

\- Et je peux vous dire que maintenant, sa magie ne fonctionne pas. Donc, je demande de nouveau : qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Tom ? Et qu’est-ce que Dumbledore a foutu ?

Tom ne pouvait être mort. C’était impossible. Harry l’aurait ressenti, n’est-ce pas ? Dumbledore n’aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Même s’ils avaient quelques problèmes pour l’heure, Harry pensait encore que l’homme était quelqu’un de juste et qu’il croyait en la justice. ‘Il croit aussi à l’intérêt commun’ dit une mauvaise voix dans sa tête. Les craintes d’Harry revenaient encore plus fortes. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que les paroles de Rogue l’apaisent.

\- Je pense qu’il est seulement inconscient. Dumbledore l’a probablement plongé dans un coma magique…

Un soulagement qu’Harry ne pouvait cacher, apparut sur son visage. Merlin ! Il ne pourrait jamais supporter la mort de Tom. Jamais !

\- Donc… dit Sirius après un moment. S’il est inconscient depuis samedi, pourquoi est-ce la Marque rayonne depuis ? Est-ce parce que Voldemort est réapparu ? Ou quoi ?

Severus le regarda une seconde. Puis, il se leva et d’un simple geste de sa baguette, il s’habilla.

\- Je dois y aller… dit-il à Sirius.

Et il commença à marcher mais Harry l’arrêta, une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Qu’est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… dit Severus d’une voix froide. J’ai besoin de trouver Dumbledore et Tom…

\- …pour confirmer vos doutes, finit Harry. Donc, vous avez des doutes mais vous préférez les partager avec Dumbledore, celui-là même qui est à l’origine de toute cette merde !

\- Harry ! s’exclama Sirius, choqué.

Il était au courant que le garçon avait quelques problèmes avec le sorcier centenaire mais pas à ce point.

\- Quoi, Sirius ? Il est celui qui m’a demandé d’être son guide en premier lieu !

\- Son guide, pas son ami… Et il semble que vous soyez plus que cela, si je crois le fait que vous sentez sa magie ! dit Severus.

\- Arrêtez de faire des suppositions à propos de ma relation avec Tom. Nous ne sommes même plus amis à présent…

\- Très bien ! Coupa Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu sois son ami. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en sa magie. Ce qui arrive en est la preuve.

Harry regarda son parrain, très en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être son ami. Tout comme je ne peux t’empêcher d’être celui de Rogue…

Pourquoi était-il en colère contre Sirius, maintenant ? Merlin ! Il y avait tellement de haine dans son corps à cet instant. Une haine qu’il ne pouvait même pas expliquer. De nouveau, Sirius semblait très choqué par son attitude et ses mots.

\- C’est différent… répliqua finalement Sirius.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ! Je ne comprends même pas qu’on parle de cela maintenant. Je veux savoir ce à quoi vous êtes en train de penser, Rogue. Je suis le gardien de Tom donc si vous savez quelque chose, dites le moi !

Severus pesait visiblement le pour et le contre, ce qui n’était pas habituel chez l’homme.

\- Il me semble que la noirceur de Tom – sa partie liée à Voldemort – est plus forte lorsqu’il est inconscient. Donc, si c’est le cas, il faut que nous en comprenions la raison et surtout que nous l’empêchions. Immédiatement.

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise. C’était pire que ce qu’il pensait.

\- Je veux le voir. J’ai besoin de le voir, s’exclama-t-il.

\- Je demanderais à Dumbledore si c’est possible… commença Rogue.

Génial ! Maintenant, c’était encore plus effrayant quand il était poli.

\- … Potter ! Finit l’homme.

Oui, c’était nettement mieux… Harry hocha la tête, soulagé un instant d’avoir été entendu. Finalement, il relâcha le bras de Severus. Mais, avant de quitter la pièce, l’homme adressa à Sirius un dernier regard. Harry s’en aperçut mais ne comprit pas le message. De toute façon, il n’était pas dans l’état d’esprit nécessaire pour penser à cela.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des exemples, dit tout à coup Sirius faisant sursauter Harry. Mais, Harry, j’attends de toi que tu sois plus poli. Tu as été grossier avec Severus, également avec Dumbledore. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ton attitude. Et maintenant, va dans ton lit, s’il te plait.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait qu’il aurait dû dire ‘désolé’ mais il en était incapable. Et, pour l’instant, être dans son lit était une excellente solution. C’est ce qu’il fit donc. Pendant des heures, pourtant, il ne dormit pas, trop inquiet pour Tom, en colère d’être inquiet à son propos. Mais, soudainement, Harry s’endormit, comme s’il était sous médicaments.

…

Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla, sa tête dans une espèce de coton. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Comme s’il venait tout juste de se réveiller d’une anesthésie. Ouvrir les yeux lui était difficile. Il ignorait l’heure qu’il était mais n’avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il ne désirait qu’une chose : retomber dans un sommeil profond, sauf qu’il savait qu’il devait se lever. De toute façon, il avait faim. Harry essaya donc d’éclaircir ses pensées. Après une douche rapide, Harry descendit finalement les étages pour trouver Sirius et Severus dans la cuisine. Harry était tellement à côté de la plaque qu’il en avait oublié leur discussion de la veille, ou plus spécifiquement le fait que Rogue était censé lui apporter quelques réponses.

Harry embrassa rapidement Sirius sur la joue et salua Severus par un signe de la tête, ses yeux essayant de s’ouvrir alors qu’ils n’avaient qu’une envie : rester fermer. C’était à la fois étrange et difficile à gérer. Harry avait la sensation que cette simple action lui puisait toute son énergie. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?

\- Tu es enfin levé ! dit Sirius.

Harry s’assit sur l’un des bancs et le regarda.

\- Pas si sûr que ça, répondit-il avec difficulté. Qu’l’heure l’est ?

\- Presque 18h… s’amusa Sirius en lui souriant.

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ?

\- Eh bien… J’ai essayé mais visiblement ça n’a pas marché.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je me sens complètement épuisé.

\- Aucun problème… Je pensais juste que tu voudrais connaître les réponses de Severus le plus tôt possible…

Harry lui adressa un regard vide d’expression. Les réponses de Severus… Severus. Réponses. REPONSES !

\- Oui ! s’exclama Harry. Les réponses, il se tourna vers Severus. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, je vous écoute ?

\- Doucement, Potter, dit Severus de son ton froid habituel, mais le regard qu’il accorda à Harry était bizarre, différent. Je n’ai pas eu la _chance_ de voir Tom. J’ai seulement parlé à Dumbledore…

\- Qu’a-t-il dit ? Le coupa Harry.

Severus lui adressa un regard acéré.

\- Je lui ai expliqué nos conclusions. Il m’a dit qu’il allait faire quelque chose à ce sujet mais il ne voulait pas que je sois impliqué.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, en secouant la tête. Vous êtes supposé être l’homme en qui il a le plus confiance…

Severus sembla perplexe face à cette intervention.

\- Peu importe, il m’a demandé de vous dire qu’il souhaitait que vous arriviez à Poudlard, dimanche matin afin de passer la journée avec Tom, une fois qu’il sera réveillé.

Harry agita la tête en signe d’incrédulité, cette fois-ci.

\- Je n’y crois pas. On n’a rien du tout. On ne sait rien de plus à propos de Tom. Je ne pense pas que ce soit légal que Dumbledore laisse tout le monde dans l’ignorance de cette façon…

\- Potter, rien n’est légal en ce qui concerne Tom et vous le savez parfaitement.

Harry regarda Severus comme s’il n’avait même pas compris ce que l’homme venait de dire.

\- Peu importe… J’ai besoin de dormir !

\- Quoi ? Dirent les deux hommes d’une même voix.

\- Je sais… mais… je n’arrive pas à penser clairement. Peut-être que je suis malade ou que je vais l’être. Je ne sais pas. Ma tête fait des choses bizarres.

Puis, il commença à marcher. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers Severus.

\- À propos, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

Puis, il partit.

\- C’est certain, il y a quelque chose qui n’est pas normal avec lui, dit Sirius et Severus ne put s’empêcher d’acquiescer.

…

À part son esprit embrumé et son besoin de dormir la plupart du temps, Harry n’eut aucun autre symptôme d’une quelconque maladie dans les jours suivants. Parfois, il dormait pendant des heures, se réveillant l’esprit vide comme s’il sortait d’un coma. Parfois, il était conscient de son sommeil car il faisait des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort. Des cauchemars très violents. Il avait la sensation que Voldemort essayait de communiquer avec lui, ce qui était complètement idiot étant donné que ‘l’homme’ n’existait plus vraiment. Pour l’instant. En tout cas, Harry n’en parla à personne. Non qu’il ait eu le temps de parler à Sirius. Pour le peu d’heures qu’il était réveillé, il restait dans sa chambre, essayant d’envoyer Jamie à la recherche de Tom, encore et encore. Il savait que c’était inutile mais d’une certaine façon, cela lui donnait un certain réconfort, dont il avait désespérément besoin. Harry eut la chance de passer un peu plus de temps avec Sirius le soir du réveillon de Noël, Severus n’étant pas là – après tout, c’était leur soirée avec les cadeaux et tout le tralala, Severus n’aurait pas été à l’aise. Sirius pensait que la présence de l’homme empêchait Harry de passer du temps à ses côtés. Mais, ce n’était pas le cas et la soirée lui en donna la preuve. Ils passèrent un moment plus qu’agréable, à faire des choses normales, pour une fois. Mais, tout à coup, Harry exprima son désir d’aller dormir. Au départ, légèrement déçu par l’attitude de son filleul, Sirius finit par comprendre qu’Harry n’était vraiment pas en forme.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller au Terrier ? Tenta Sirius avant qu’Harry ait le temps de s’extraire du sofa dans lequel ils étaient installés.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry, confus.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux passer Noël avec tes amis. C’est d’accord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois cela ? demanda Harry en regardant intensément son parrain.

\- Eh bien, je crois que tu es déprimé, Harry.

\- Déprimé ?

\- Depuis que tu es revenu de l’école, tu as passé presque tout ton temps dans ta chambre. Severus a regardé mais à part les fluctuations de ta magie, tu n’es pas malade donc je ne sais pas, peut-être que tout ce que tu as dans ta tête t’inquiète plus que tu ne le penses…

\- Je te jure, Sirius. Je suis juste épuisé.

\- Je t’ai entendu parler à Jamie…

Harry regarda Sirius, légèrement énervé maintenant.

\- Et donc ? Il m’aide à me détendre.

\- Peut-être serait-ce mieux si tu étais avec tes amis pour cela.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je suis bien avec toi.

Sirius ne put s’empêcher de sourire et de se sentir un petit peu rassuré.

\- Les vacances ne durent qu’une semaine, Harry. On est quasiment à la moitié. Tu m’as dit que tu avais besoin d’aide mais jusqu’à présent, je ne crois pas avoir été d’une quelconque aide. Donc, je me suis dit que peut-être tes amis pourraient être…

\- Tu te trompes, coupa Harry. Tu m’as aidé bien plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Juste en étant avec moi. Dans la même maison que moi. Être ma famille. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. C’est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si épuisé. C’était mieux aujourd’hui qu’hier. Je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger. Mais, je t’interdis de dire que tu n’as rien fait pour moi. C’est tout l’inverse. Je sais que je ne suis pas un garçon facile et je suis désolé pour cela, Sirius, mais j’apprécie vraiment chaque minute que je passe avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, Harry prit Sirius dans ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes, Sirius fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa gorge était trop serrée. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui pouvait comprendre Harry, c’était probablement lui. Oui, il avait eu une famille mais il s’était toujours senti rejeté et sa famille s’était assurée pour le lui rappeler chaque jour de sa vie. Alors, il comprenait très bien que la présence d’une personne pouvait faire la différence. Pendant un temps, il avait cru que Regulus pourrait faire la différence, mais cela ne s’était pas fait… Mauvais timing. En revanche, ce qu’Harry pensait de lui-même… C’était si faux.

\- Tu sais que tu es un gamin incroyable, Harry, un homme incroyable. Dis-moi que tu le sais, réussit-il finalement à dire.

Seul le son d’une respiration apaisée lui répondit. Harry dormait déjà.

 

Même si son état s’améliora après cela, Harry passa un temps inhabituel à dormir. Il fit de son mieux pour rester éveillé et alerte car il ne voulait pas que Sirius s’inquiète trop pour lui. Mais, c’était difficile. C’était comme si son propre corps n’acceptait pas de répondre à son propre désir. C’était en réalité très effrayant, surtout car il n’avait pas d’explications.

Quand vendredi arriva enfin, Harry se dit qu’une semaine de sommeil était probablement ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Grâce à ce black-out, il avait été incapable de penser à quoique ce soit qui le troublait, à part bien sûr à Tom, mais dans une moindre mesure. Alors qu’il était assis à son bureau en cette soirée, Harry sut que malheureusement, certains de ses problèmes devaient être résolus avant son retour à Poudlard, ou plus exactement, l’un de ses problèmes, à savoir une personne : un garçon blond qu’il avait vu au tout début des vacances.

Harry et Sirius venaient tout juste de prendre leur thé ; le garçon n’avait donc aucune excuse pour éviter ce rendez-vous avec cette lettre qu’il devait envoyer. Sauf, qu’il ne savait quoi dire. Il ne savait comment formuler les pensées qu’il avait en tête. Et inexorablement, cela le poussa à se rappeler la nuit de l’attaque de Tom. Tout cela n’avait été que sa propre faute : s’il avait empêché Tom d’être là pendant leur conversation avec Malefoy, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais dans un sens, Il avait voulu Tom à ses côtés. Harry sentit quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues. C’était quoi son problème avec les larmes en ce moment ? Il était un Gryffondor, pour l’amour de Merlin. Il n’avait pas de sang de Poufsouffle dans ses veines… Il aurait même dû être à Serpentard… et les Serpents ne pleurent jamais. Harry sécha ses yeux et ses joues puis se leva. Il ne supportait pas d’être seul. Il avait besoin de Sirius.

Il trouva son parrain dans la cuisine. Sirius aimait cette pièce, plus que toute autre dans la maison, à concurrence avec sa propre chambre peut-être. Harry n’en connaissant pas la raison, il posa la question en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Sirius le regarda, de derrière l’évier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suppose que c’est parce que mes premiers souvenirs agréables après Azkaban ont eu lieu dans cette pièce… Je veux dire, on a passé beaucoup de temps à cuisiner ici, ensemble.

Harry lui offrit un sourire franc alors qu’il prenait place sur l’un des bancs. Son parrain s’assit sur la chaise placée en bout de table, une tasse en face de lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry s’allongea, ses mains derrière sa tête. Il voulait parler, sans pour autant savoir comment engager la conversation. Sirius se trouvait en réalité dans le même état d’esprit, ils restèrent donc silencieux de longues minutes durant.

\- Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à faire… dit finalement Sirius.

\- J’étais censé écrire une lettre…mais…je n’arrive pas à trouver les mots.

\- Et qui est le destinataire, si tu me permets de demander…

Harry ferma ses yeux, brièvement.

\- Drago, dit-il dans un murmure. Je dois lui dire que c’est fini entre nous mais même si je sais ce que je veux lui dire, je n’arrive pas à écrire les mots sur le papier…

\- Je comprends… Par contre, ce que j’ai du mal à saisir, c’est pourquoi lui. N’étiez-vous pas censé être des ennemis ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Peut-être était-ce pour cela que c’était plus facile… En même temps, tu ne peux pas dire qu’il n’est pas beau…

Sirius rougit mais Harry ne pouvait le voir.

\- Comment t’es-tu aperçu que tu préférais les garçons ?

Harry racla sa gorge, pas vraiment préparé à recevoir ce type de question.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Probablement quand j’ai eu le béguin pour Cho…

Sirius attendit qu’Harry poursuive sa pensée mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Est-ce que ça te pose problème d’être attiré par les garçons et non par les filles ?

\- Étrangement, non. Pas du tout. Avec les filles, comme avec Cho, les choses m’ont toujours paru difficiles, pas bien. À part avec Hermione, ou Ginny. Mais, je les aime comme des sœurs, ou en tout cas ce que j’imagine d’un tel amour. Quand j’ai commencé à regarder les garçons, ça m’a semblé naturel, juste. Je n’avais pas besoin de questionner chacune de mes pensées. C’était comme ça. Point final. Et je me sentais bien. Même si c’était avec Drago, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer que l’embrasser semblait juste, d’une certaine manière. Physiquement, en tout cas… Tu vois ?

\- Je crois que oui. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas préoccupé par la personne que tu es…

\- Je ne peux pas me changer à propos de quelque chose comme cela… De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si je me souciais de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète.

\- Non, ce n’est pas cela. Je sais que tu es fort. Avant le début de l’année, tu croyais ne pas être capable de supporter les bavardages à ton sujet mais tu avais tort, tu vois.

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr…

Sirius ne réagit pas à cette dernière pensée, préférant continuer sur le mystère Drago.

\- Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose à l’école à cause de cela ? Est-ce que Drago voulait en parler mais pas toi, ou l’inverse ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Ce n’était pas comme ça…

\- Donc, c’était juste pour t’amuser ?

Sirius avait vraiment envie de comprendre la situation car il était sûr que l’attitude d’Harry avait un rapport avec cela. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de manquant, et il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le fait est qu’Harry faisait de son mieux pour cacher son réel problème.

\- Je ne sais pas… J’aimais vraiment embrasser Drago… oui, c’était amusant, mais…

Et Harry s’arrêta.

\- Harry, tu m’as dit que tu avais pratiquement couché avec lui et tu semblais en être très contrarié. Je peux comprendre que tu en aies eu envie, si c’était pour t’amuser. Mais, si c’est le cas, pourquoi t’être arrêter et pourquoi en être contrarié ?

Harry n’eut même pas la possibilité de rougir à propos du fait qu’il était en train de parler de sexe avec Sirius. Non, il se referma sur lui-même, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Sirius le vit et ne le poussa pas davantage. S’il ne souhaitait pas en parler, s’il n’était pas prêt, alors il allait lui donner un peu d’espace. Mais, alors, Harry reprit la parole.

\- Je suis juste abimé, de l’intérieur, murmura-t-il d’une voix étranglée. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Les sentiments que j’ai, les envies que j’ai…

La voix d’Harry était si basse que Sirius n’était pas sûr qu’il ait conscience de parler à voix haute.

\- Est-ce possible que la lumière s’harmonise avec les ténèbres ? reprit Harry et il était définitivement perdu dans ses pensées.

Sirius crut qu’il parlait encore de Drago. Même si c’était étrange car Harry avait dit qu’il n’aimait pas le blond… En même temps, il avait le droit d’avoir un jardin secret.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l’amour est si compliqué, Sirius ? demanda Harry finalement après un long, très long moment.

Sirius rigola doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que c’est si puissant. L’amour est le sentiment le plus puissant, après tout. Et puisqu’un sentiment est compliqué en soi, cela prend tout son sens.

Harry acquiesça à cette phrase, buvant tous les mots de Sirius.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce que ça ferait d’aimer la bonne personne…

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu dis cela mais une chose est sûre, on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

\- Facile à dire, dit Harry en soupirant.

\- Pas vraiment… répondit Sirius, pensif.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, déjà, je n’ai pas choisi d’aimer ton père…

\- Quoi ! s’exclama Harry, en s’asseyant, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si je veux que tu te sentes en confiance pour exprimer tes sentiments, je dois faire de même. Oui, il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de l’aimer plus que cela.

\- Est-ce qu’il le savait… ? demanda Harry, après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Non, je n’ai jamais eu la possibilité de le lui dire. Je n’ai été sûr de mes sentiments que récemment. Même si c’était plutôt évident. Mais, ce que je voulais dire, c’est que je n’ai pas choisi de l’aimer. Cela aurait été probablement plus facile pour moi d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire, Sirius : tu sais soigner tes effets ! Je n’aurais jamais pensé cela… N’est-ce pas bizarre pour toi de m’avoir dans les parages… ? Je veux dire, vu que je lui ressemble.

\- Tu vas trouver que c’est étrange, mais depuis que j’ai accepté mes sentiments, d’une certaine façon, ça m’a libéré. De toute façon, tu as les yeux de Lily, même si tu es James de bien des manières, ça n’aurait jamais pu me duper, ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas… C’est juste que, je ne veux pas être un problème pour toi !

\- Tu es comme mon fils, Harry. Ne doute jamais de cela !

Ils se regardèrent intensément après cela, plus heureux qu’ils ne l’avaient été depuis un certain temps.

\- Donc… dit Harry en souriant, tu ne l’as jamais embrassé…

\- Pas eu cette chance, non ! répondit-il en rigolant. On dormait ensemble très souvent mais c’était comme deux frères…

\- As-tu déjà essayé avec un garçon ?

Et sur ces mots, Sirius rougit très fortement. En conséquence, Harry reprit sa position initiale, à savoir : allongé sur le banc.

\- C’est vrai que j’ai essayé pas mal de choses quand j’étais adolescent, je dois avouer. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de te dire cela. Mais, peu importe. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles, et j’ai couché avec la plupart…

\- Pas comme le ferait deux frères ? demanda Harry, laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- Pas vraiment, non… J’ai essayé d’embrasser des garçons mais ça ne m’a jamais semblé très différent… Et puisque je n’ai jamais embrassé James, je ne peux pas savoir si ça aurait été différent ; si j’aurais ressenti autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond…

\- Ton temps n’est pas dépassé…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire, pas d’embrasser mon père mais de trouver quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un à aimer.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Tu mérites de trouver l’amour, Sirius. Un homme, une femme, peu importe… Quiconque…

\- J’avais cru comprendre que selon toi, certaines personnes ne sont pas suffisamment bonnes pour être aimées.

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes commencèrent à parler de deux personnes différentes.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si tu allais aimer Voldemort…murmura Harry.

‘Ni même bébé Voldemort’ pensa-t-il ‘Non, il est déjà pris…par moi.’

\- Tu sais, je pense que même Voldemort, quand il était enfant, je veux dire, aurait mérité d’être aimé…

\- Peu importe… Quiconque à part lui me va très bien ! dit Harry avec un rapide haussement d’épaules.

Sirius sourit car Harry venait de lui donner la bénédiction qu’il attendait sans même le savoir. Harry, pour sa part, fronçait les sourcils : ce que Sirius venait de lui dire, le laissait perplexe et perdu…

Sirius et Harry restèrent silencieux après cela et quand Sirius termina finalement sa tasse de thé, il s’aperçut qu’Harry s’était endormi sur le banc.

…

Quand Harry se réveilla le samedi, pour une fois c’était quasiment le matin. Harry regarda en direction de son bureau et vit sa lettre encore non-écrite. D’un simple ‘ _Accio_ ’, Harry attrapa le papier et la plume et fixa son matériel durant quelques instants, pensif. La nuit précédente l’avait tellement aidé. Grâce à Sirius et à leur conversation, Harry trouva finalement les mots :

_« Drago,_

_Je ne voulais pas t’écrire juste après notre ‘rencontre’ sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela aurait été stupide. J’étais bien trop en colère. J’avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela clairement. Je ne peux pas te mentir, tout comme je ne peux me mentir à moi-même. Même si je pourrais le supporter, ce ne serait pas juste à ton égard. Donc, voilà, je vais répondre à la seule question importante que tu m’as posée. Je ne t’aime pas, Drago. Je ne dirais pas que je comprends mes sentiments mais je suis affirmatif, je n’ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Je pense qu’au plus profond de toi, tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais, car tu ne m’aimes pas non plus. Ce que nous avions n’était pas sain et je pense que la situation nous a apporté plus de mal que de bien car on n’a pas fait ça juste pour s’amuser. Je ne dirais pas que t’embrasser n’était pas bien. Ce serait mentir. Je te trouve très attirant. Mais, tu n’es pas celui que je veux. On mérite tous les deux de trouver la personne qui peut nous aider à être heureux. Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver quelqu’un qui nous permette d’être suffisamment heureux pour ne pas avoir à agir de la seule façon qu’on connait. Je suis désolé d’avoir laissé cette situation perdurer même si j’étais conscient du fait que c’était mal. Je sais que je suis celui à blâmer. J’espère que tu trouveras un moyen de me pardonner, Drago, parce que le fait est que je t’aime beaucoup. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir coupable car j’ai agi avec toi de la même manière que les gens agissaient avec moi quand j’étais enfant. Et, c’est impardonnable. Mais, je peux faire mieux. Je ne suis pas à ce point stupide pour penser que l’on peut être des amis. Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ce que tu désires pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux mais j’espère que tu comprendras._

_Je suis désolé._

_Harry. »_

Harry relut la lettre une fois, deux fois et même une troisième fois. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, il était sincère et pour l’instant, c’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait offrir à Drago.

…

Sirius, Severus et Harry passèrent l’après-midi ensemble, les deux hommes parlant de leur mission et Harry les écoutant, alors qu’il faisait ses devoirs. Bien sûr, les deux hommes étaient parfaitement conscients de cette oreille attentive, mais ils le laissèrent. Ce n’était pas vraiment un problème, puisqu’ils parlaient en code.

Quoiqu’il en soit, Sirius était heureux car depuis le début de l’après-midi, Harry semblait plus apaisé et c’était en soi une amélioration. Le statu quo entre Harry et Severus semblait fonctionner, ce qui était une bonne chose. Au moins, ils parvenaient à rester dans la même pièce. Même s’il avait demandé à Severus d’être plus gentil, il savait que l’homme avait des limites. Voilà pourquoi il ne s’attendait pas à la réaction de Severus à l’heure du thé.

\- Potter, dit l’homme, car il ne trouvait pas la force de l’appeler Harry pour l’instant. Je pense que vous avez étudié suffisamment longtemps… Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je vérifie votre travail ?

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent et il rougit au même moment. Mais, il retrouva son sang-froid aussi vite qu’un Serpentard.

\- Merci pour votre offre, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus.

Harry, en revanche, n’avait aucun problème à l’appeler par son prénom, ce qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Rogue.

\- Étant donné l’application avec laquelle vous étudiez, je peux m’attendre à ce que vous complétiez toutes vos BUSEs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’allait-il jouer maintenant ? Le rôle de son père !

\- Si vous voulez que je vous dise que j’étais plus intrigué par votre conversation que par mon travail, très bien, Severus. Je n’ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais…

Rogue sourit pratiquement.

\- Je voulais vous offrir quelque chose… commença l’homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils, plus intrigué qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre.

\- Puisque vous n’avez pas agi comme un enfant vis-à-vis de la situation avec Tom, ce à quoi je m’attendais, je souhaitais vous offrir un présent.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un présent, vous savez, quelque chose donné volontairement lors d’une occasion spéciale…

\- Je sais ce qu’est un présent… claqua Harry.

\- Oh, je croyais que vous étiez aussi bête que votre père.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? Si Rogue tentait de l’énerver, Harry n’allait pas le laisser faire.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de faire des cadeaux… surtout à moi.

\- Vous pourriez être surpris !

\- Je le suis, maintenant. Alors, quel est ce cadeau ?

\- Si pressé…

\- Viens en au fait, Severus, je dois avouer que je suis moi-même pressé de savoir, dit Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel en regardant l’homme.

Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas une simple tentative de sourire sur les lèvres de Severus et c’était quelque chose d’étrange à observer.

\- Puisque vous souhaitiez voir Mr. Gaunt si désespérément, j’ai pensé que peut-être vous seriez heureux de partir pour Poudlard ce soir…

Au départ, Harry ne comprit pas de qui il parlait. Quand ce fut chose faite, il rougit.

\- Je n’étais pas désespéré. Je suis juste inquiet pour sa santé… peu importe, comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que Dumbledore ne vous aviez pas dit où il était.

\- Il m’a seulement dit que Tom serait à l’infirmerie à partir de samedi soir : il va mettre du temps à se réveiller !

Les yeux d’Harry s’assombrirent. Rogue et ses mystères : pas mieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait volontairement gardé des informations pour lui. Avant d’avoir la possibilité de parler, Sirius le coupa.

\- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, Harry, ne penses-tu pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils puis fixa Sirius et enfin Severus. Pourquoi lui proposait-il cela ? Et pourquoi Sirius était d’accord ? N’était-il pas supposé haïr Tom et l’empêcher d’être son ami ? Harry manquait quelque chose, c’était certain. Mais, il s’en fichait. Il avait seulement envie de voir Tom, au plus tôt ; non pas car il lui avait pardonné. Non, seulement car… Eh bien, il devait le voir en vie, voir son visage. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver la réponse il cherchait dans ses traits…

\- Oui, Severus, c’est une excellente idée ! Réussit à dire Harry. Sirius, tu peux venir avec nous…

Severus et Sirius se regardèrent brièvement avant que Sirius sourit à Harry.

\- Génial ! s’exclama Harry. Quand est-ce qu’on part ?

Sirius ne put s’empêcher de rire. Quand il était comme cela, Harry était définitivement comme James. Sirius se tourna vers Severus : où trouvait-il la force de rester si calme lorsqu’Harry était ainsi. Sirius pouvait concevoir que c’était difficile. Severus était plus brave que quiconque pouvait l’imaginer.

\- Quand serez-vous prêt ? demanda Severus en réponse à Harry.

\- Dans quelques minutes !

…

Trente minutes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le bureau de Rogue par la poudre de Cheminette. Harry ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans cette pièce mais il essaya de ne pas se montrer trop curieux. Après tout, c’était déjà très ‘gentil’ de la part de Rogue de lui permettre d’utiliser sa cheminée ; pas de doute, il n’avait pas envie qu’Harry fasse comme chez lui. Harry ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que l’endroit était parfaitement rangé et propre… Harry avait toujours pensé que Rogue accentuait son air sale délibérément…

Marcher dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, entouré de son parrain et du Professeur Rogue était une expérience un peu déroutante pour Harry. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer cela possible. Il ne laissa pas son esprit se concentrer trop sur cela, le chemin vers l’infirmerie se révélant de plus en plus évident, cela devint son unique préoccupation. Même s’il savait que Tom serait endormi, cela n’empêcha pas son estomac de se nouer. Heureusement, ni Sirius, ni Severus n’essayèrent de lui parler. Ils gardèrent tous le silence.

Rogue fut le premier à pénétrer dans l’Infirmerie. Il laissa Harry et Sirius derrière, juste pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Quelques secondes après, Harry y entra seul. À priori, Sirius et Severus ne voulaient pas vraiment voir Tom ou peut-être avaient-ils compris qu’il souhaitait le voir seul. De toute façon, ils lui dirent qu’ils allaient faire le guet.

Harry marcha dans la pièce, le cœur battant, si fort. Un unique rideau était tiré ne laissant aucun doute quant à la place de Tom. Harry se rapprocha jusqu’à l’atteindre. Il s’arrêta et prit une profonde respiration, puis enfin il l’ouvrit.

Il était là : l’homme le plus beau de la planète. Le visage de Tom était si calme. Il était si magnifique que c’était impossible à décrire. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à cette vision angélique.

Harry prit une chaise et s’assit près du garçon. À ce moment, Tom n’aurait pu d’avantage ressembler à un petit garçon.

Dumbledore avait probablement arrêté la perfusion quelques minutes auparavant car Harry pouvait sentir la magie de Tom s’étendre à l’intérieur de son corps, depuis son noyau magique : son cœur. C’était incroyable à voir, stupéfiant. Harry n’avait jamais observé quelque chose comme ça. Et à cause de cela, Harry ne put arrêter sa main de toucher Tom, immédiatement sur son cœur. Tout à coup, sa main sembla attrapée par la magie de Tom. Harry ne put retirer sa main. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s’empêcher de regarder ce qui se passait. C’était fabuleux, comme si leurs magies se reconnaissaient. Après un moment, Harry put finalement bouger mais il laissa sa main sur le corps de Tom et il la fit glisser jusqu’à la propre main du garçon. Et, ce qui était réellement remarquable fut que la magie suivait ses doigts. Harry écarquilla les yeux à cause du phénomène. Non qu’il fût vraiment surpris : après tout, leurs deux magies semblaient connectées. Les minutes passèrent et Harry sentit la magie de Tom augmenter petit à petit. Tom était si puissant et c’était merveilleux de le voir regagner son pouvoir. Il allait enfin être lui-même… ‘Était-ce une bonne chose ?’ se demanda Harry soudainement. Malheureusement pour sa propre santé mental, Harry comprenait que peu importe ce que Tom ferait de sa magie, il ne pourrait s’empêcher de l’aimer. Jamais. Et c’était une telle prise de conscience, que pour un moment, Harry fut stupéfié par cette pensée, stupéfié par son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions. Car, c’était une mauvaise chose, n’est-ce-pas ? C’était mal d’aimer quelqu’un, peu importe ses actions. Ce devait être mal !

Harry était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand soudainement, le visage de Tom commença à se contracter. Son corps bougeait par à-coups. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre : Tom était en train de rêver. Même si cela ressemblait davantage à un cauchemar, un sombre soit dit en passant. Harry aurait aimé partagé cela avec lui, seulement pour être là. Il serra la main de Tom dans la sienne : peut-être allait-il le sentir, malgré son inconscience…

Puis, abruptement, le son de la porte puis les rideaux tirés le firent sursauter. Devant lui se trouvait la dernière personne qu’il voulait voir à ce moment : Dumbledore !

…

Severus ferma la porte sur Harry et lança un Assurdiato – au cas où.

\- As-tu essayé de lui parler à propos de Tom ? demanda immédiatement Rogue car c’était une des questions qu’il n’avait pu poser durant l’après-midi.

\- Pas encore. On a eu assez à parler au sujet de Drago. Et crois-moi, c’était quelque chose, répondit Sirius.

\- Je te crois. Surprendre Potter et Malefoy restera l’un de mes pires souvenirs, je peux te l’assurer.

\- Et tes recherches ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose à propos du lien, à part le sortilège utilisé par Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Je ne peux l’expliquer. Mais, je suis sûr de le trouver. Je sais qu’il y a quelque chose de particulier. C’est obligé. Après ce qui s’est produit avec la Marque…

\- Est-ce que tu crois encore que ce serait une mauvaise idée d’enfermer Tom ?

\- Même si j’en serais très heureux, oui, je pense que ce serait une mauvaise chose… Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de relier l’état endormi d’Harry à celui de Tom. Je crois que la raison était le coma de Tom…

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Sirius. Est-ce un effet secondaire du sortilège ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai essayé de demander à Dumbledore sans éveiller sa curiosité mais il n’était pas très coopératif.

\- Je n’étais pas très heureux de savoir qu’ils étaient amis. Je ne peux pas supporter qu’ils soient connectés par quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose que nous ne pouvons empêcher. Je veux dire, et si Tom emmène Harry avec lui du côté des Ténèbres. Tu m’as dit que Dumbledore pensait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps…

\- Nous l’empêcherons. Mais, je ne pense pas que les séparer soit une solution. Tu vois, Potter était très en colère contre Tom, la nuit où il a attaqué Malefoy. Il a dit qu’il ne voulait plus lui parler…

\- Pourtant, dès qu’il a entendu que Tom était dans un coma magique, il a voulu le voir. Et il a été d’une humeur étrange durant toutes les vacances. Ne penses-tu pas que c’est lié ?

\- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, il nous faut continuer à observer avant d’agir.

\- Mais il faut que nous agissions avant que ce soit trop tard.

\- Je te l’ai dit, je surveillerais Potter. Je le protègerais.

\- Et si tu ne peux rien faire ?

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda Severus, sérieusement.

Sirius le fixa quelques secondes.

\- Oui, c’est le cas. Je te fais vraiment confiance.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas c’est réglé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est réglé ? demanda soudainement la voix de Dumbledore.

Un Assurdiato n’était définitivement pas assez puissant contre le Directeur !

…

Même si Dumbledore n’était pas le type d’homme qui portait ses émotions sur son visage, Harry put dire immédiatement qu’il était au moins un peu en colère par la situation. Les visages de Sirius et Severus ne contredirent en rien ses soupçons. Il ne fut donc pas particulièrement surpris quand le Directeur lui demanda de s’en aller, lui disant qu’il n’avait en fait aucun droit d’être là. Harry essaya de protester de tout son cœur. Après tout, c’était évident que Tom était en train d’avoir un cauchemar difficile à endurer. Harry ne supportait pas de le laisser comme cela, tout seul. Mais, ce n’était pas l’opinion de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, ces dernières semaines, Harry monta rapidement sur ses grands chevaux. Chaque opportunité était bonne à prendre face à Dumbledore. Harry s’énerva si vite que les trois hommes en furent stupéfaits, en tout cas au début. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut son parrain. Il était de toute façon le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Harry, puisqu’il n’y avait rien à dire contre l’avis de Dumbledore. Harry était si aveuglé par sa colère et son inquiétude, qu’il ne vit pas que son parrain l’emmenait au loin. Alors qu’ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Harry enchaina insulte après insulte. Sirius ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, surtout contre son mentor. C’était à la fois effrayant à voir mais peut-être aussi amusant. Il fallait admettre que l’incapacité de Dumbledore à faire face à Harry restait comique. Il était, après tout, l’un des plus grands sorciers de la planète. Mais, avec Harry, il n’était qu’un grand-père, qui souhaitait voir son petit-fils heureux, sans pour autant lui en donner la possibilité.

Sirius ne remarqua pas que ses pas l’entrainaient naturellement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose puisqu’à cet instant, rien ne pouvait davantage aider Harry que de se retrouver dans son dortoir, pour recouvrer son sang-froid et un semblant de calme. Malheureusement, l’esprit de Sirius était trop obnubilé par Harry qu’il ne comprit pas véritablement ce qu’il faisait. Il oublia tout simplement qu’il était supposé être un criminel qui s’était échappé d’Azkaban, un homme qui était déjà revenu à Poudlard un an et demi auparavant, un homme qui avait endommagé le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pour faire court, un homme qui n’était pas supposé être là, qui n’était pas désiré dans ce lieu. Ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent devant l’entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Sirius observa avec horreur la réalisation dans les yeux de la Grosse Dame qui comprenait qui il était. Sirius était un homme d’action mais à cet instant, il ne savait comment réagir. Il vit donc avec panique la bouche de la Dame s’ouvrir une seconde fois, juste après avoir dit « vous ». Il savait qu’elle allait se mettre à crier. Il savait que toutes les peintures allaient recevoir l’alerte. Et même si Dumbledore pouvait le couvrir, il était conscient que certaines peintures étaient reliées au reste du monde magique. Sirius réalisa tout cela en à peine une seconde mais il ne fit rien pour l’empêcher. Sauf, que rien ne se produisit.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient focalisés sur la Grosse Dame, il ne s’aperçut donc pas qu’Harry avait lui aussi vu ce qui était sur le point d’arriver. Il ne vit pas non plus la magie du garçon affluer de son corps, sans contrôle et frapper la peinture, laissant la Grosse Dame stupéfiée par un puissant Stupefix. Harry venait de lancer le sort sans baguette, sans prononcer un seul mot : ce n’était qu’un désir profond, comme lorsqu’il était enfant, lié à une intense colère, à une puissante inquiétude. Sirius regarda son filleul avec étonnement et admiration, alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la pièce, le portrait à présent inutile.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? demanda Sirius, immédiatement.

Harry les mena jusqu’à son dortoir et Sirius le suivit. Puis, il marcha jusqu’à son lit, s’y assit et finalement regarda l’homme.

\- Je n’en sais rien mais je ne suis pas d’humeur à en parler maintenant… si ça ne te dérange pas !

\- Pas de problème, répondit Sirius avant de murmurer, encore autre chose à comprendre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche ! dit Harry soudainement.

Il désirait visiblement être seul mais essayait de le montrer avec tact. Sirius le comprit parfaitement bien.

\- Très bien. Je dois prévenir Severus pour le Portrait… On mangera plus tard dans ses quartiers, si tu veux nous rejoindre ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… je vais y réfléchir, dit Harry même si c’était évident que c’était tout réfléchi.

\- Tu peux venir me voir à tout moment, d’accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je reste jusqu’à demain matin, donc on se verra peu importe ce que tu décides.

De nouveau, Harry acquiesça. Sa colère bouillonnant toujours en lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à l’endroit où Sirius allait passer la nuit. Dans une autre situation, il y aurait pensé en premier lieu – offrant à Sirius de rester dans son dortoir – mais quand il était question de Tom, tout dans le monde d’Harry était effacé.

…

Quand il s’était retrouvé avec Tom dans l’infirmerie, témoin du visage magnifique torturé par les cauchemars, Harry avait souhaité les partager avec lui. Mais, maintenant qu’il se réveillait d’une nuit rempli de ces dits mauvaises rêves, il se sentait au bord du précipice. Voldemort avait été présent toute la nuit : pas nécessairement tout son visage ou tout son corps, mais sa voix et certains de ses traits. Le pire étant quand le visage de Tom se mêlait à celui de Voldemort. Tout cela mixait à son manque de sommeil laissa Harry mal à l’aise et pas préparé à affronter cette journée supposée cruciale.

Harry retrouva Sirius dans la chambre de Severus, comme il en avait été décidé le jour précédent. Harry ayant finalement retrouvé son sang-froid, il était donc de nouveau conscient du monde extérieur.

\- Où as-tu dormi ? demanda Harry à son parrain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire, répondit Sirius en riant bizarrement, mais il se trouve que Severus a une chambre d’ami, donc…

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réponse. Sirius lui indiqua une chaise sur laquelle il s’assit pour leur petit déjeuner. Apparemment, ils allaient le prendre à deux, puisque Rogue semblait nullement présent.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, dit Harry en s’asseyant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry. Je comprends. Je sais pourquoi tu étais si en colère.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

\- Oui… Je veux dire, Dumbledore peut être un sacré emmerdeur quand il le veut. Ne lui dit pas que j’ai dit cela, soit dit en passant. Mais, il a été assez dur avec Severus et moi, quand je les ai rejoints. Donc, oui, je comprends ta réaction.

Harry sourit à Sirius, content que l’homme le comprenne. Pas complètement, bien sûr. Mais, dans ce genre de situation, Harry était conscient qu’il n’aurait pu espérer quelqu’un de mieux que Sirius pour s’occuper de lui.

Après cela, ils commencèrent à manger, bavardant futilement, conscients que c’était leur dernier moment qu’ils partageaient jusqu’aux prochaines vacances, en Avril. Le temps risquait d’être long, ils en étaient tous deux certains.

Severus les interrompit à la toute fin de leur déjeuner, comme s’il savait parfaitement ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Harry se dit que c’était probablement le cas. Et, juste pour cela, il ne put s’empêcher d’être reconnaissant envers Severus. L’homme leur avait accordé un dernier moment ensemble. C’était gentil. Même si cela venait de Rogue.

\- Dumbledore m’a dit que vous pouvez venir, Potter. Tom est finalement réveillé, dit l’homme d’une voix aussi froide que d’habitude.

Harry se leva immédiatement.

\- Est-ce qu’il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je le crois. Dumbledore est en train de lui raconter ce qui s’est passé.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et dit d’un ton empreint d’ironie :

\- Quel mensonge est-il donc en train de lui raconter ?

Harry aurait juré voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus. Non, Potter n’était absolument pas dupe…

\- Le mensonge que vous allez devoir confirmer, malheureusement…

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent des constants mystères de sa vie. Mais, Severus semblait le comprendre, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela le réconfortait. Quelle idée étrange ?

En quelques mots, Severus expliqua à Harry ledit mensonge et avant de s’en aller, Harry dit au revoir à Sirius en une longue accolade.

\- Sois un bon garçon, d’accord, et ne te met pas dans… dit l’homme.

\- …trop de problèmes, finit Harry. Oui, je le sais. Je fais toujours de mon mieux.

Severus ne put réprimer un ‘tss’ de désapprobation : Harry faisait au contraire de son mieux pour s’attirer le plus de problèmes possible, voilà qui était plus réaliste.

Bien sûr, ce son fit rire Harry et Sirius et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Regardez-les, une vraie petite famille…

\- Je ne te dirais pas ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois à propos de Severus ici présent ! dit Harry d’un petit sourire satisfait. Je ne pense pas que ce serait très approprié…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et Severus fronça les sourcils. Harry quitta la pièce : il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de dire cela mais tout à coup il avait voulu faire de l’humour, pour prouver à Sirius qu’il allait bien et qu’il n’avait pas à se soucier de lui. En tout cas, il avait définitivement fait son petit effet.

Mais, maintenant qu’il se retrouvait dans le couloir, tout seul, ces dernières minutes qu’il avait passé avec Sirius, le calme qu’il avait amassé, disparut en un instant. Tous ses sombres sentiments apportés par sa nuit refirent surface. De nouveau, il se trouvait au bord du précipice, pas du tout prêt à affronter ce qui allait arriver.

Harry essaya de se calmer et petit à petit ses pensées l’entrainèrent vers la promesse qu’il avait faite à Hermione juste avant le commencement des vacances. Il était censé régler tous ses problèmes, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait, enfin, excepté pour Malefoy. Il avait en réalité plus de choses à penser à présent. Une chose était certaine cependant : malgré tous ses sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis de Tom, il n’était pas prêt à l’abandonner. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec sa mission. Ils étaient connectés d’une façon qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Alors, non, il n’allait pas le laisser tomber. Malgré tout, il était amoureux de lui. Oui, Harry aimait Tom. Et même Merlin ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors qu’il le réalisait pour la première fois, Harry arriva devant l’infirmerie. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu’il n’était pas prêt à cela. Cette fois-ci, Tom allait être éveillé. Ils n’avaient pas parlé depuis l’attaque et leur dispute et Harry n’avait toujours pas décidé de sa façon de réagir. Que devait-il faire ? Qu’allait-il faire ? Alors qu’il ouvrit la porte, Harry pria Merlin, Morgana et qui que ce soit qui souhaitait l’écouter, de l’aider à traverser cette tempête.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 20 : Dispute, Boisson, Mal de Tête et Conseils**


	20. Dispute, Boisson, Mal de Tête et Conseils

**Chapitre 20 : Dispute, Boisson, Mal de Tête et Conseils**

Quiconque aurait vu l’Infirmerie en ce Dimanche 28 Décembre n’aurait rien suspecté d’anormal. La pièce était aussi calme que d’habitude. S’il n’y avait qu’une chose à remarquer, peut-être était-ce le garçon au visage d’ange qui dormait dans l’un des lits. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose qu’aucun humain n’était capable de voir : une discussion de la plus haute importance entre trois personnages célèbres du Monde des Esprits.

\- Faire une chose pareille était complètement inhumain, dit Morgana, en secouant la tête.

Elle regardait le jeune garçon avec inquiétude, enfin presque.

\- Je n’en reviens toujours pas que Dumbledore ait fait cela. Il avait pourtant un tel potentiel, continua-t-elle.

\- Et pourtant nous l’avons vu ! murmura Mordred de sa voix froide habituelle.

\- Es-tu sûre que c’est une bonne idée ? demanda Morgause à sa sœur, reprenant leur discussion initiale. N’est-ce pas une possibilité que tu aides en fait les plans du Destin ?

\- Jamais ! s’exclama Morgana. Tu me connais. Je ferais toujours mon possible pour les séparer et donc ainsi anéantir les plans de Merlin.

\- Je dois admettre, dit Morgause, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce Drago Malefoy soit d’une quelconque aide dans ce paysage…

\- Je le suspecte au contraire de pousser Harry vers Tom… répondit Mordred, d’un ton moqueur.

Morgana le regarda avec colère.

\- Quand je lui aurai soufflé dessus, Harry ne pourra plus l’aimer, crois-moi.

Morgana et Mordred se fixèrent pendant un moment.

\- Crois-tu qu’un jour ils seront capable de réaliser la transformation ? demanda Morgause pour changer de sujet et disperser l’atmosphère tendue.

\- Si quelqu’un en est capable, c’est bien eux. Voilà pourquoi je vais tout faire pour prouver à Merlin qu’il a tort, répondit sa sœur.

\- La peur te perdra, Morgana ! dit tout à coup la voix de Merlin, qui venait d’apparaître.

\- Je ne crains rien, Merlin ! Cria Morgana.

Ses traits perdirent leur habituelle beauté tant ils étaient déformés par la colère. Pourtant, Merlin conserva son calme.

\- Tu es effrayé par leur pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu’ils nous rejoignent. Même si tu es l’un des esprits les plus anciens, Morgana, tu sais que leur pouvoir dépasse le tien !

Morgana avait toujours détesté cette sagesse dont faisait preuve Merlin. Franchement, c’était un tel vantard. En tout cas, rien ne pouvait la mettre plus en colère. Alors, d’un mouvement furieux et pourtant élégant, elle se pencha sur Tom et souffla sur lui. Puis, elle se tourna vers Merlin, un sourire aux lèvres, son regard voulant visiblement dire ‘qu’est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de cela, maintenant ?’

…

Loin de ses considérations Spirituelles, le garçon au visage d’ange était sur le point de se réveiller. Son visage jusqu’alors apaisé se contractait petit à petit. Tom était en train de reprendre conscience. Ses yeux toujours clos, Tom écoutait les battements de son cœur physique et juste à côté les pulsations de son cœur magique. Les deux cœurs étaient si proches qu’il était difficile de les différencier. La plupart des sorciers en était d’ailleurs incapable. Mais, Tom n’était pas comme tout le monde. Il était unique et il le savait. Tom commença à bouger ses mains, fermant ses doigts contre ses paumes puis les rouvrant. Il sentait son flux magique dans ses doigts. Dommage qu’il ne puisse s’en servir pour l’instant. Tom bougea la tête de gauche à droite d’un mouvement très lent. Ses muscles n’étaient pas douloureux, non, il souhaitait seulement ressentir sa magie dans chaque parcelle de son corps. C’était grisant. Il disposait de tant de pouvoir en lui. Son corps le réclamait. Son esprit également. Il se sentait si puissant à cet instant. Il n’avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, il ne savait donc pas où il était mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Tout ce qui importait était sa puissance. Il était si fort ! À ce moment-là, personne ne pourrait le battre.

Les rideaux de l’Infirmerie commencèrent à trembler, emportés par la magie de Tom. Le garçon la laissait s’échapper par vague de plus en plus forte. Mais tout à coup, tout s’arrêta. Tom fronça les sourcils et le petit sourire satisfait qu’il arborait jusqu’alors disparut de ses lèvres. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, même s’il n’en avait aucune envie. Alors, il vit l’homme en face de lui, une main levée, signe qu’il était à l’origine du retour au calme. Une haine qu’il n’avait jusque-là jamais ressentit, même pour Rogue ou Drago, s’empara du corps de Tom. Merlin ! Il haïssait cet homme si profondément. Qui était-il pour l’empêcher d’utiliser sa magie ? Personne ne pouvait disposer de ce rôle. Il était… Il était… Quoi ? Pourquoi son propre nom ne voulait-il pas se frayer un chemin dans son esprit ? Le garçon referma les yeux brièvement. Oui, il était Tom, Tom Gaunt. Mais, pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment qu’il était bien plus que cela ? Tom rouvrit ses yeux et de nouveau, une vague d’aversion lui saisit ses entrailles. Il voulait détruire cet homme. Et il en avait le pouvoir. Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

‘Calme-toi !’ pensa-t-il. Ou, était-ce une voix dans sa tête ?

\- Je suis content de te savoir réveillé, Tom ! dit soudainement la voix de l’homme, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi, Mr. Le Directeur ? demanda le garçon de sa voix la plus polie.

Dumbledore n’était pas dupe, néanmoins. Il connaissait très bien Tom. Après tout, il l’avait connu durant sa ‘première’ jeunesse. Le sourire n’était qu’une façade. La voix également. Les mots charmeurs avaient un but. Toujours.

\- Eh bien, ça fait une semaine, Tom, répondit-il malgré tout de sa voix paternaliste.

Tom ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils même s’il ne souhaitait pas montrer sa faiblesse, particulièrement à son ennemi.

\- Pourquoi cela, si je puis demander ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles ton attaque de Mr. Malefoy dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor.

Tom sourit de son air suffisant habituel. Oh oui, il s’en rappelait très bien. Cette espèce d’ordure dans le creux de sa main, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer, supplier. Le sentiment qu’il avait alors eu avait été incroyable. Tom fit tout son possible pour retrouver son sang-froid : il ne pouvait montrer à l’homme la charge exacte de plaisir qu’il avait ressenti.

\- À cause de ton acte et de la quantité de magie que tu as utilisé, tu étais épuisé et tu as donc fait une crise, une rechute si tu préfères. Tu es resté à l’Infirmerie depuis ce jour. Maintenant, ton corps et ta magie ont guéri mais ton geste ne restera pas impuni.

\- Je comprends, Mr. Le Directeur.

\- Tu seras en retenue une fois par semaine pendant un mois et ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard es levée.

Tom hocha la tête, prenant sur lui-même pour ne pas sourire largement. Comme si les retenues et Pré-au-Lard signifiaient quoique ce soit pour lui. Une telle naïveté était à plaindre !

\- À présent, je vais te laisser à ton visiteur. Je crois qu’il attend que je termine mon petit discours pour entrer.

De nouveau, Tom fronça les sourcils. Il s’était tellement concentré sur sa haine qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué le flux magique derrière la porte. Une signature magique qu’il connaissait très bien. Une signature magique qu’il aimait autant que son propriétaire. Harry. ‘Ne pense pas de telles choses.’ Mais, Harry. C’était Harry. En un éclair, Tom se remémora tous les évènements de sa dernière nuit, tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qu’il avait ressenti, tout ce que son esprit avait tenté de lui cacher jusqu’à maintenant. Harry. Il avait été si énervé contre lui. Si puissant, aussi. Bien plus puissant que lui. Tom s’était senti démuni et en colère contre lui-même à l’idée de décevoir Harry de la sorte. Le garçon n’avait même pas souhaité lui parler après cela. Pourquoi souhaitait-il être si puissant si cela signifiait blesser Harry dans la manœuvre ? ‘Ne pense pas de telles choses ! Tu ne peux ressentir quoique ce soit pour ce garçon. Tu ne peux le laisser avoir un tel pouvoir sur toi !’

C’était trop tard, de toute façon, car la porte venait de s’ouvrir et il était là. Son propre enfer sur terre. Le mal au visage séduisant, parfait. Tom ne put s’empêcher d’espérer. Après tout, Harry était là. Cela voulait donc dire qu’il était inquiet pour lui. Au moins, il était prêt à lui reparler. Rempli d’espoir, oui. Mais, pourquoi devait-il se sentir dégouté contre lui-même à l’idée d’agir de la sorte… Eh bien, peut-être que sa magie avait réellement été troublée par l’attaque.

Harry marcha dans la pièce jusqu’à se retrouver près de Tom. Et à cet instant, rien d’autre ne comptait. Car, il n’y avait rien dans cette pièce, rien à part eux-mêmes. Seulement tous les deux. Harry et Tom. Et leurs magies. Harry ne pouvait l’expliquer, il n’en était pas non plus surpris à cause de ce qui s’était produit la nuit précédente mais à cet instant, c’était bien plus puissant. Leurs magies étaient en train de se souhaiter la bienvenue, d’une certaine façon, et c’était si ahurissant. Harry et Tom ne pouvaient le contrôler. Leurs magies étaient aux commandes. Harry fixa Tom. L’autre garçon affichait son éternel sourire satisfait. Évidemment. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. Comme si rien n’était en train de se produire. Ou plus précisément, comme si c’était parfaitement normal. Comme s’il comprenait le phénomène parfaitement bien. Harry ne sut pourquoi mais ce simple sourire qui était tellement Tom, davantage Tom Jedusor que Tom Gaunt, le mit en colère. Alors, sans même s’en apercevoir, ses pupilles vertes se foncèrent et l’air plein d’espoir qu’affichait Tom disparut.

Ils se regardèrent jusqu’à ce que leurs magies se calment, oublieux du monde extérieur.

\- Je vais donc vous laisser les garçons, dit soudainement la voix de Dumbledore, réveillant les garçons de leur rêverie. Tom, tu peux partir de l’Infirmerie dès que tu te sentiras suffisamment en forme.

Harry ne réagit pas. À vrai dire, Tom ressentait l’aversion du garçon pour l’homme. Ce n’était pas une haine aussi puissante que la sienne. Loin de là. Mais, c’était bel et bien présent, et Tom ne put s’empêcher de l’apprécier. L’autre garçon ne souhaitait apparemment pas parler en présence de l’homme, ne désirant pas donner au Directeur la joie d’entendre sa voix. Il se contentait de fixer Tom, attendant le départ de Dumbledore pour finalement ouvrir sa bouche.

\- Merci, Mr. Le Directeur, dit Tom, ses yeux toujours posé sur Harry, comme fasciné.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Harry. Il était déchiré entre deux sentiments complètement opposés. Une part de lui, celle qui aimait Harry, désirait sourire au garçon et le supplier d’oublier son attitude vis-à-vis de Drago. Mais, il y avait aussi cette autre part, qui essayait d’une façon troublante de lui faire entendre raison, lui parlant, lui disant qu’il ne pouvait laisser un simple garçon comme Harry le diriger, le contrôler. Voilà pourquoi Tom laissa Harry parler le premier, curieux de savoir ce qu’il allait dire. Il n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Dès que Dumbledore ferma la porte, Harry regarda Tom mystérieusement.

\- Je ne t’ai pas pardonné et je ne le ferais pas mais Dumbledore m’a assigné une mission et je compte bien la remplir.

Tom n’attendit pas la fin de ses paroles pour sortir de son lit. Même si les mots d’Harry le laissaient incertain, le remplissant d’une certaine amertume, il garda ses traits fermés comme si Harry n’avait rien dit du tout.

Puisqu’il était déjà habillé, il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour se pencher vers Harry. C’était impossible de ne pas ressentir leurs magies, toujours connectées. Et, alors qu’il s’approchait de plus en plus, le sentiment commença à devenir insupportable. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, néanmoins. Tom, qui avait toujours été très fort pour conserver son calme et contrôler ses émotions, profita de ce moment pour parler à Harry, conscient que le garçon ne pourrait qu’acquiescer :

\- Viens avec moi ! dit-il.

Et Harry le suivit. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes en direction des cachots. Harry ne fit pas particulièrement attention à ses pas. Il était ailleurs, bien trop proche de Tom, pour son propre bien. Bien sûr, plus il passait de temps ensemble, plus il était aisé de contrôler leur magie, mais en attendant Tom était vraiment doué par rapport à Harry. Pourtant, même le maître du contrôle a ses faiblesses. Et Harry n’allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Dès que la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard se referma sur eux, au moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Tom plaqua Harry contre le premier mur qu’il trouva. Pas besoin de demander pourquoi Tom n’avait pas parlé jusqu’à présent, il s’était concentré sur son pouvoir. Maintenant que ce n’était plus le cas, les magies des deux garçons, se reconnectèrent, encore plus puissamment.

\- Ne me dis pas que ce que j’ai fait à Malefoy m’a fait perdre ton amitié et encore moins ton amour. Je pense que c’est tout le contraire. Malgré ce que j’ai fait, tu m’aimes toujours. Tu as peut-être même aimé le spectacle, lorsque Drago souffrait sous ma baguette.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu as complètement perdu l’esprit, murmura-t-il, étonné au-delà du possible.

\- Mais, c’est impossible que tu ne m’aimes plus ! Finit Tom comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu, comme s’il tentait par ses mots de se convaincre lui-même, davantage qu’Harry.

\- Je ne t’aim- commença Harry.

Mais Tom l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

\- Ne dis rien… On sait tous deux que ce serait un mensonge.

Oui, bien sûr que ce serait un mensonge. Harry en était parfaitement conscient. Il était persuadé de son amour pour Tom mais il était toujours aussi têtu et il n’était prêt à abandonner.

\- Tu sais qu’agir de la sorte ne va pas m’aider à te pardonner ! rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Tom secoua la tête.

\- Tu me pardonneras… Je sens que ta magie le veut. Et tu le sais. Tu le sens également. On voit tous les deux nos magies ensemble…

\- Ce que ma magie veut n’a pas d’importance. Je n’ai pas à l’écouter aveuglément. Je peux faire mes propres choix.

\- Je croyais que tu étais celui supposé m’enseigner ce que signifie l’amour.

\- Et donc ? demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, je pensais que quand tu aimes quelqu’un, tu aimes entièrement cette personne, toute sa personnalité, tout. Et puisque tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais…

\- Sauf qu’on ne se connait pas si bien que ça, répliqua Harry.

C’était un coup bas et Harry le savait très bien mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Tom qu’il lui avait déjà pardonné, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’avait toujours pas compris ce que cela faisait de lui et il comptait faire le tri dans ses sentiments avant de prendre une quelconque décision. De toute façon, Harry venait de comprendre quelque chose : peut-être devait-il apprendre à s’aimer lui-même, à accepter qui il était – car c’était bien là le problème – avant d’exprimer tout son amour pour Tom.

\- C’est sûr qu’on ne se connait pas si bien ! répondit Tom. Je ne peux le nier. Même si tu es probablement la personne qui me connait le mieux. Cela n’a pas grande importance, on va rattraper le temps perdu. Tu me dis que tu vas t’occuper de moi seulement parce que c’est ton rôle, mais Harry, je te jure, je ne vais pas rester aussi passif que je l’étais. Je vais agir comme je le désire. Je vais te faire vivre un enfer. Mais tu vas m’aimer quand même.

Alors qu’il parlait, Tom s’était penché vers Harry. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, leurs yeux collés l’un à l’autre. Dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus, Harry pouvait lire la détermination de Tom, mais aussi une lueur de certitude, presque une image du futur lui-même. Bien sûr, Harry savait que c’était vrai. Oui, il allait aimer Tom peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était d’accord avec cela. La façon dont Tom avait prononcé ces mots ne présageait rien de bon, et malheureusement, il n’en avait pas encore fini.

\- Et que ce soit clair, je ne regrette pas ce que j’ai fait à Drago. Il le méritait. Je n’ai rien à me reprocher.

Peut-être était-ce un mensonge. Pas complètement, car, d’une certaine façon, Tom avait aimé pratiquement tuer Drago mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qu’il regrettait : la façon dont Harry l’avait regardé après cela. Même si le garçon allait lui pardonner – car, il allait le faire – il ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur qu’il avait vu dans ces magnifiques émeraudes. Et, même pour Tom, c’était déchirant. Surtout car Tom pouvait voir cette même lueur à cet instant précis dans les yeux d’Harry. Peut-être que le garçon méritait une explication, celle que Tom avait en tout cas. Voilà pourquoi, il s’expliqua :

\- C’est celui que je suis, Harry. Et je refuse de laisser aller cette part de moi qui me protège.

\- Si un jour tu veux être avec moi, tu devras apprendre à la laisser aller, au moins quand on est ensemble ! dit Harry avant de pouvoir s’arrêter.

C’était trop tôt de dire ces mots. Il ne pouvait avouer cela à Tom. Le garçon pouvait si facilement se jouer de lui. Mais, si Harry devait être honnête, il était persuadé que son ‘ami’ n’utiliserait jamais ses sentiments contre lui.

\- Si je peux le faire, je sais que c’est avec toi, murmura Tom.

Leurs yeux étaient toujours fixés l’un sur l’autre et ce qu’Harry pouvait voir dans ces orbites n’était que sincérité et résolution. Car c’était la vérité : Tom le savait, avec Harry, il acceptait déjà de se sentir faible. ‘Ne dis pas cela. Tu ne peux être faible avec qui que ce soit. Tu ne peux accepter l’influence de ce garçon sur toi.’ Tom ferma ses yeux. Cette voix, de nouveau. Était-ce réellement sa propre raison qui lui parlait ?

\- Alors je ferais tout ce que je peux, peu importe le prix, pour t’emmener avec moi dans cette voie ! dit Harry.

Et c’était le meilleur des compromis sur lequel il pouvait tomber d’accord à cet instant. Mais, bien sûr, Tom désirait avoir le mot de la fin, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

\- Pour cela, tu vas devoir admettre tes sentiments, Harry, tu le comprends ?

Harry sourit largement.

\- Dis-moi si tu préfères que je te laisse faire cela tout seul, j’en suis capable.

\- Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Et ça n’a rien à voir avec l’excuse Dumbledore. C’est seulement parce que tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher. Tu ne peux pas me résister. Et n’oublie pas que maintenant, je suis parfaitement conscient de l’effet que j’ai sur toi.

\- Tu sais quoi, Tom, dit Harry et alors qu’il parlait sa main se rapprocha des boucles du garçon. « Ne surestime pas tes forces. Parce que… » Et Harry était à présent en train de caresser les cheveux de Tom. « On peut être deux à jouer ce jeu-là. »

Et Harry s’arrêta. Doucement mais résolument, il repoussa Tom. Il marcha vers l’entrée de la salle commune. Et juste avant de partir, il se retourna vers Tom. Le garçon n’avait pas encore bougé. Il était quasiment en suspension.

\- Alors quoi… tu viens ? J’ai envie d’aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. On n’a pas toute la journée. Et après tout, je dois m’occuper de toi.

Et Harry sortit de la pièce, sans attendre Tom. Enfin, il pouvait reprendre son souffle. Merlin ! Ça avait été tellement dur de le toucher. Mais, Harry était fier de lui. Car, même si l’issue de leur relation était déjà connue, le garçon comptait bien rejoindre ce point selon ses propres conditions. Et c’était exactement ce qu’il venait de prouver à Tom. Peut-être que les choses seraient plus simple qu’il ne s’y attendait…

… Et il y croyait vraiment à cet instant. Mais, il avait complètement tort. Après tout, Tom avait un réel potentiel pour tout compliquer !

…

Les trois jours qui suivirent ces intenses retrouvailles se passèrent aussi normalement que possibles. Tom et Harry se parlaient et c’était déjà une bonne chose. Leurs problèmes n’étaient pas encore prêts à être résolus mais c’était néanmoins mieux que deux semaines auparavant. Tous deux avaient quelques soucis à gérer cette situation. Tom était encore persuadé qu’il allait réussir à faire céder Harry à la tentation qu’il représentait. Mais, il avait décidé d’être plus subtile. Harry, quant à lui, était déterminé à laisser le temps guérir les blessures et à agir au jour le jour. Pour l’instant, cela se passait plutôt bien. Non qu’ils passaient tous leurs temps ensemble comme ils en avaient pris l’habitude. Non, ils souhaitaient y aller petit à petit. Ils étaient déjà côte-à-côte à chaque cours. Harry savait que cela aurait été trop difficile pour lui de voir Tom à chaque heure de chaque jour. Ils parlaient donc principalement de leurs cours et c’était pour le mieux.

Harry s’attendait à ce que Tom fasse profil bas après les évènements d’avant les vacances avec Drago. Il n’avait pas eu le courage, ni même la possibilité de demander à Tom comment s’étaient passées leurs propres retrouvailles. Non qu’il ait eu le courage de demander à Drago non plus. Le blond ne lui avait pas encore parlé et sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. En tout cas, Harry n’aurait souhaité pour rien au monde se retrouver dans la salle commune des Serpentard et encore moins dans le dortoir de Tom et Drago. Mais, puisque rien ne sembla se produire, Harry se mit à espérer que Tom faisait de son mieux pour se racheter une conduite.

Il était donc dans cet état d’esprit lorsqu’il arriva, accompagné d’Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Comme le voulait la tradition remise au goût du jour l’an passé pour ce genre de célébration, la salle avait été arrangée en une gigantesque salle de bal avec de petites tables favorisant l’intimité. Même si c’était légèrement bizarre pour Ron et Hermione, ils partagèrent tous une table avec leurs amis Gryffondor. Bien sûr, dès qu’il pénétra dans la pièce, Harry commença à chercher Tom du regard. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Puisqu’il était l’un des derniers à arriver – Hermione n’ayant plus voulu venir et ses yeux rouges en étaient la preuve – tout le monde était déjà placé et particulièrement les Serpentard. Après tout, ils étaient les rois de la bienséance.

Quand Harry aperçut finalement Tom, il n’aurait pu être davantage surpris. Le fait est que non seulement Drago était à sa table mais il était surtout à sa droite. À cette vue, Harry fronça les sourcils. C’était étrange et pour un garçon comme Harry qui adorait les mystères, c’était quelque chose qu’il devrait élucider.

Harry n’eut pas la possibilité d’approcher les deux garçons durant la première heure. Après le discours habituel de Dumbledore, ils se devaient de manger. Harry ne gouta aucun de ses mets, tant il était absorbé par sa contemplation de Tom. Hermione était probablement la seule à s’en rendre compte et à comprendre la raison de ses agissements, mais elle ne dit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Le fait est qu’il essayait vraiment d’apprécier la compagnie de ses amis et de passer un bon moment avec eux. Mais Harry était condamné à ne jamais se sentir parfaitement à son aise avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi, dès qu’il eut la possibilité de se lever, il marcha en direction des tables des Serpentard – le nouveau plan de la salle n’avait en rien évité la séparation des maisons. Harry n’avait pas réellement besoin d’une raison pour aller voir Tom mais le fait est qu’il en avait une : après tout, c’était l’anniversaire du garçon et il avait attendu toute la journée pour lui souhaiter une bonne seizième année.

Alors qu’il marchait, Harry avait toujours ses yeux fixés sur Tom, sur son dos en fait. Au moment où il arriva près de lui, Tom se mit debout. Avait-il ressenti sa présence ? Quand il crut que Tom allait se retourner, le garçon se pencha vers Malefoy afin de lui parler. Il n’avait donc pas vu Harry. Les Serpentard, trop habitués à la présence d’Harry ne l’avait même pas prévenu. Dommage pour lui car Harry entendit chacun des mots qu’il glissa dans l’oreille de son compagnon de chambrée. Ou plus précisément, dommage pour Harry.

\- Si tu agis comme il se doit ce soir, tu seras récompensé quand nous serons ensemble, tu comprends cela, Drago ? dit Tom, son sourire suffisant toujours collé à ses lèvres.

Le blond hocha la tête brièvement.

\- Très bien, à tout à l’heure dans ce cas…

Et Tom se retrouva quasiment à marcher dans Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le garçon. Il n’avait apparemment pas vu cela venir !

Harry sentit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il ressentait. Une rage folle ? Meurtrière ? Une profonde tristesse ? Une certaine jalousie ? Tout en même temps, probablement. Mais une chose était sûre, il voulait disparaitre. Ainsi donc, avant que Tom ne puisse l’arrêter ou même le suivre, Harry lui faussa compagnie. Il quitta même la Grande Salle, passant devant tout un tas de personne sans pour autant qu’on l’arrête. À cet instant, il avait besoin d’air. Il avait besoin d’oublier… Il avait besoin de boire. Et puisque cette soirée était festive, il n’eut aucun problème à se procurer de l’alcool. Bien assez pour une personne. Bien trop, même. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’en foutait. Il avait essayé. Il avait échoué. Encore une fois. Alors, quel était l’intérêt de tout cela ?

…

La soirée passait et l’alcool coulait à flot… enfin, pour ceux qui savaient où s’en procurer. Était-ce à cause des bonbons donnés par les jumeaux ou bien car il avait de nouveaux amis, quoiqu’il en soit Ron semblait faire partie de ses personnes chanceuses car il profitait manifestement de la soirée. Il n’avait pas pensé une seule fois à Hermione au cours de ces trente dernières minutes. Il avait en réalité quitté leur table dès qu’il en avait eu la possibilité. Non qu’il détestait Hermione. Bon, en fait si, c’était le cas. Mais, il avait vraiment envie de passer quelques heures sans penser à sa misérable vie. Être avec Dean et Seamus l’aidait assurément. Puisque Harry l’avait abandonné, avait abandonné tout le monde, s’il devait être honnête, c’était sympa de trainer avec eux. Les deux garçons étaient très populaires. Et où les garçons populaires sont, les jolies filles le sont également. Ce n’était donc pas vraiment une surprise que Ron se retrouve avec une fille sur ses genoux, se galochant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Non pas que Ron l’ait remarqué. Il était bien trop bourré pour. Quel sympathique réveil en perspective !

Même si lui n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était en train de creuser en direction des amygdales de Lavande, cette affreuse vision n’avait pas échappé à une personne en particulier. Deux, pour être plus précis. Hermione regardait en direction du nouveau couple passablement dégoutée. Elle était tellement occupée par cette image et ses propres pensées, qu’elle en oublia qu’elle tenait dans ses mains un verre. Elle en oublia que ses poings avaient tendance à se serrer lorsqu’elle était bouleversée. Alors, quand elle remarqua enfin les bris de verre et le sang dans ses mains, seulement car Ginny venait de lui donner un coup sur l’épaule, Hermione en fut absolument surprise.

\- Donne-moi ta main, Hermione, lui dit la jolie rousse. Il faut soigner cela tout de suite.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit même pas car à présent elle pleurait et Ginny comprenait bien que ses larmes n’avaient rien à voir avec ses mains. Hermione avait mal, c’était certain, mais ce n’était pas à cause de quelques débris de verre. Plutôt, à cause d’un cœur brisé.

\- Mon frère n’est qu’un putain d’idiot, tu le sais !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne peux le blâmer de vouloir passer à autre chose… dit-elle finalement après quelques minutes, Ginny toujours occupée par ses blessures.

\- C’est justement parce qu’il ne peut et ne veut pas passer à autre chose qu’il est complètement bourré ce soir. Et donc, il agit comme un connard.

Hermione rit pratiquement à l’entente de ces mots.

\- Il pense que je ne l’aime pas mais c’est faux… Comment je peux être si intelligente et dans le même temps être incapable de trouver un moyen d’être avec le garçon que j’aime désespérément ?

\- Wow, Hermione. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais dire quelque chose comme cela, je t’aurais enregistrée. Un tel trésor…

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille rigola franchement.

\- Je me rappelle que tu m’as donné quelques bons conseils à propos d’Harry, je pense donc qu’on est aveugle et idiot quand c’est notre propre vie amoureuse qui est dans la balance !

Hermione hocha la tête, totalement en accord avec Ginny.

\- En parlant d’Harry, où est-il ? demanda la rousse. Je pensais qu’il te tiendrait compagnie ce soir !

\- Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis qu’il a quitté la table. Ça fait un bout de temps. Il est de toute façon bien trop préoccupé en ce moment pour s’occuper de moi et je le comprends très bien. J’aimerais pouvoir l’aider plus efficacement.

\- Quel mauvais garçon qui abandonne ainsi une demoiselle en détresse !

Hermione rigola. C’était si aisé d’être heureux aux côtés de Ginny. Elle était de nature si facile : intelligente et drôle.

\- Je n’aime pas te voir toute seule, reprit Ginny, plus sérieusement cette fois.

\- Eh bien, toi aussi tu es seule. Ne pense pas que je ne l’ai pas remarqué depuis le début de l’année. Tu essayes de te cacher dans la foule, certaine que personne ne le verra. Mais, j’en suis consciente. Je serais une terrible sœur si ce n’était pas le cas.

Ginny gloussa à ces mots. Hermione pouvait être très triste, son esprit continuait à fonctionner.

\- Que dire, Hermione. Tu es trop intelligente. Trop intelligente pour ton propre bien ! Peu importe, j’ai quelqu’un à te présenter puisqu’on se retrouve toutes les deux.

\- Ce qui signifie que tu ne veux pas parler de toi.

\- Tout à fait. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. J’ai quelque chose à te proposer par contre : on devrait trainer ensemble. Puisque les garçons refusent de rester avec nous.

Hermione sourit, consciente que derrière sa façade, Ginny avait de réels problèmes et qu’elle avait besoin d’une amie, sans doute autant et si ce n’est plus qu’Hermione elle-même.

\- Qui est donc cette personne dont tu me parles ?

\- La seule avec qui je m’entends bien cette année. Elle s’appelle Luna.

\- Loufoca, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, c’est une fille un peu étrange mais je peux t’assurer qu’elle est intelligente et que tu vas l’aimer !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Non pas qu’elle était embêtée à l’idée de traîner avec une personne dont la plupart des étudiants se moquaient…

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Herm’ ?

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Alors viens avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que le reste de notre soirée soit gâchée à cause d’un crétin !

Hermione rigola, se leva et suivit Ginny. Personne ne pouvait rester stoïque face à une fille comme elle. Après tout, elle traitait son propre frère de crétin sans aucun état d’âme !

…

Tout le monde savait que Remus Lupin était un Loup-garou. Beaucoup de personnes se moquaient de lui à cause de cela. Mais ce que peu savait était que Remus souffrait énormément de cette situation. Pas à cause des moqueries. Non, il y était imperméable depuis longtemps maintenant. Ce qui le faisait souffrir était le fait qu’il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir une vie normale à cause de sa condition, qu’il ne le méritait pas. Pendant un certain temps, Remus avait pensé que vivre comme un animal serait sans doute plus facile. Sauf que ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’était ni un animal ni un homme. Il était au milieu des deux, une place qui n’aurait pas dû exister. Et il en était conscient, persuadé. Quand il avait recommencé à vivre tel un humain, Remus avait fait son maximum pour rester loin de tout problème. Les problèmes liés aux sentiments pour être plus spécifique. Parce que c’était bien trop difficile de lui être attaché et que pour sa part, il ne pouvait perdre quelqu’un d’autre. Sauf que les choses ne s’étaient pas passées comme il l’espérait, comment l’auraient-elles pu ? Une personne avait facilement brisé toutes ses défenses, et cette personne n’était autre qu’Harry Potter. Il était impossible de rester indifférent face à ce garçon : la plupart des personnes l’aimait, certain le détestait mais vous étiez obligés de ressentir un quelconque sentiment face à ses yeux émeraudes et son caractère somme toute exceptionnel. Harry Potter était assurément unique et pas seulement ou même pas du tout à cause de son nom. Il était spécial. Remus l’avait vu immédiatement et sans même s’en rendre compte, en un regard, en un mot, ses défenses avaient fondu. Comment rester insensible face à un garçon qui était effrayé par la peur elle-même plus que quoi que ce soit d’autre ? Harry avait été le premier à percer sa carapace et après cela, le reste avait suivi, les amis d’abord et maintenant les sentiments, les sentiments amoureux envers une autre personne. Et Remus était si persuadé qu’il ne méritait pas cela que sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis le début de l’année scolaire. Merci beaucoup, Harry Potter.

La plupart du temps, Remus était assez doué pour contrôler ses émotions et sentiments, même si ceux-ci étaient évidents. Mais, lors de moment comme cette nuit-là, il était bien trop difficile de s’empêcher d’aimer Andromeda, lorsqu’elle était si heureuse, si belle, si souriante. Il n’avait alors qu’une envie : succomber à la tentation. Tonks était une jeune femme très intelligente et elle avait compris, avant Remus lui-même, les sentiments qu’ils partageaient. Depuis lors, elle avait fait son maximum pour le lui faire accepter, pour lui prouver qu’il était autorisé à aimer et à être aimé. Ce soir-là, donc, était particulièrement difficile et voilà pourquoi il avait besoin de se promener, à l’extérieur, pour prendre quelques profondes respirations.

Et alors qu’il marchait, Remus tomba sur une vision qu’il n’oublierait jamais pour le reste de sa vie. Tout simplement car la première chose qu’il pensa quand il vit le garçon fut qu’il était probablement mort. Et même ses sens de loup-garou ne le contredirent pas sur ce point. Mais, plus que tout, car lorsqu’il regarda en direction du garçon, il le reconnut immédiatement comme étant Harry Potter.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa dans les minutes qui suivirent. Tout ce qu’il sut fut qu’il s’était approché d’Harry, avait vérifié son pouls, avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, avait pris le garçon dans ses bras, avait fait disparaitre les cadavres de bouteille et enfin s’était rendu dans sa chambre. Il prit alors soin du garçon comme il le pouvait, lui donnant quelques potions qu’il avait en réserve. Et quand Harry reprit enfin conscience et quand il parla, ce qu’il dit n’eut pas vraiment d’importance pour Lupin car il était bien trop heureux d’entendre la voix qu’il avait craint de ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Je crois que je vais gerber !

Et Remus se mit à rigoler alors qu’il tendait à Harry une bassine, tenant le garçon dans ses bras et caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry s’endormit finalement dans son canapé. Remus s’était assis dans une chaise à ses côtés et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant était l’étendue de sa propre stupidité. Il s’inquiétait de sa vie amoureuse alors qu’Harry avait de sérieux soucis. Au début de l’année, il s’était fait une promesse : enseigner de nouveau à Poudlard était une excellente opportunité pour passer du temps avec le garçon. Et qu’avait-il fait pour Harry durant tout ce temps ? Rien. Il ne s’était pas occupé de lui. ‘Honte à toi, Remus Lupin !’

…

Ron était assis à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande salle, sa tête entre les mains. Il avait un mal de tête suffisamment puissant pour tuer un dragon. Sa nuit précédente était encore confuse dans sa tête. Il s’était réveillé dans son lit en cette fin de matinée mais il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri là ou bien encore qui l’avait aidé. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, faisant de son mieux pour se rappeler, jurant à quiconque osait faire le moindre bruit, lorsque Lavande Brown apparut à ses côtés. Elle s’assit sur le banc, une jambe de part et d’autre. Puis, sans même prononcer un mot, elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et l’embrassa profondément sur les lèvres. Ron n’eut même pas la possibilité de froncer les sourcils car la jeune fille se remit debout.

\- Je voulais juste te dire bonjour avant les cours, dit-elle, les filles m’attendent. À tout à l’heure !

\- Okay, murmura Ron au ralenti mais elle était déjà partie.

Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de froncer les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? A priori, il avait une petite amie maintenant… Très bien.

Ron ne s’en était pas encore remis que déjà Harry s’asseyait à ses côtés. Lui aussi fronçait les sourcils, apparemment il avait vu toute la scène. Mais, ce ne fut pas ce qui retint l’attention de Ron à ce moment-là, non, c’était plutôt la mine de son ami.

\- T’as une sale tête… ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Ron à voix haute.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! répondit Harry en souriant. C’était quoi ça ?

\- Eh bien, il semble que Lavande est ma petite amie à présent ! s’exclama Ron d’un ton étrange.

\- Je suppose qu’elle n’est pas si mal… dit Harry pour rassurer son ami.

\- Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste que… Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s’est passé hier soir, je suis donc légèrement surpris, tu vois !

\- Oh oui, je vois très bien. Je n’ai pas fini mieux que toi, apparemment. Je me suis réveillé sur le canapé de Remus. Il m’a dit que j’étais si bourré qu’il ne pouvait pas me laisser retourner dans le dortoir.

\- J’allais justement te demander où tu avais passé la nuit. Eh bien, dis-moi… le canapé d’un professeur. Heureusement que c’est Remus qui t’a trouvé.

\- C’est sûr mais même si je le considère comme un ami, c’était un peu étrange ce matin.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles quoi que ce soit ? demanda Ron.

\- Absolument rien !

Et sur ces mots, les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. À cet instant, ils étaient de nouveau en première année, deux meilleurs amis sans rien pour les séparer. C’était un sentiment si agréable qu’Harry se dit que s’il devait finir toute les nuits ivre mort pour passer un moment comme celui-là avec Ron, cela valait le coup.

\- Un aspect positif de mon réveil chez Remus, en revanche, c’est qu’il m’a donné une potion pour que je n’aie pas mal à la tête, dit Harry après quelques minutes.

\- Tu crois qu’il pourrait m’en donner une gorgée ? C’est un peu dur d’avoir un troupeau d’hippogriffe dans ma tête.

\- Tu peux toujours lui demander… Encore heureux qu’on n’ait pas été obligé d’assister aux cours de ce matin. Je n’aurai pu supporter Rogue.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Mais j’aurai préféré rester dans mon lit toute la journée. Et puis, vu l’heure qu’il est, on n’a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours.

\- Tu as raison, malheureusement.

Après cela, les deux garçons mangèrent leur brunch puis rejoignirent leur classe ensemble. Ils s’assirent côte-à-côte et c’était probablement la première fois depuis très longtemps. Habituellement, Harry avait une autre place réservée mais aujourd’hui il n’avait pas spécialement envie de confronter l’autre garçon. Il n’avait pas envie de remarquer qu’il était assis à côté de Malefoy. Non, tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était l’oublier. Pour de bon.

À la fin du cours de Sortilèges, Harry s’apprêtait à suivre Ron, bien content d’avoir un partenaire pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Sauf que le Professeur Flitwick lui demanda de rester un moment et ses intentions en furent ruinées.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la salle de classe du Professeur Binns, Harry remarqua immédiatement que toutes les places étaient prises, sauf celle à côté de Tom au fond de la classe. Comme par hasard !

Étant donné qu’il n’était pas prêt à faire une scène, Harry s’assit sans poser de questions. Pas prêt pour l’instant !

Harry ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses affaires de classe. Après tout, il n’avait aucune intention de travailler. Alors, pourquoi mentir ? Être près de Tom, si proche de lui, entendre sa respiration était trop difficile à endurer pour Harry, surtout à cause de la nuit précédente. Il réussit à attendre une minute entière avant de finalement parler au garçon.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire avec Drago ? demanda Harry, aussi directement que d’habitude.

\- Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ? répondit Tom.

Harry regarda l’autre garçon. Il était déjà passablement énervé avant le début du cours, mais maintenant qu’il était assis à côté de lui, maintenant que Tom avait ouvert sa magnifique bouche, c’était trop dur à assumer. Harry se leva donc, prit son sac et s’enfuit. Bien sûr, le Professeur Binns, trop concentré sur sa propre voix, ne remarqua rien. En revanche, ses camarades le regardèrent, ahuris. Mais, en réalité, Harry s’en foutait complètement.

Harry était trop occupé à tenter de se calmer qu’il ne fit pas attention au fait que Tom l’avait suivi, qu’il l’avait rattrapé et qu’à présent il venait de le coller contre un mur – ce qui était déjà la deuxième fois en moins d’une semaine.

\- J’attends toujours ta réponse, dit Tom d’une voix d’où perçait un début de colère. Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ?

\- C’est ma mission de m’occuper de toi ! bredouilla Harry mais il était loin d’être convaincant.

\- Ta mission ! Tu me fais bien rire. N’essaye même pas de me mentir. Même si tu le fais, ta magie et ton corps parlent pour toi.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent durant quelques minutes. Ils étaient proches. Bien trop proches. Et il y avait bien trop de tension entre eux. Harry le savait. Et apparemment, Tom en était conscient lui aussi.

\- Je pourrais t’embrasser maintenant et on serait fixé ! dit enfin Tom, ses lèvres définitivement très proches de celles d’Harry.

\- Tu pourrais mais tu sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie ! répondit Harry et ce n’était pas un mensonge car ce n’était vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- C’est faux.

\- Je t’en prie, fais-le… claqua Harry d’un air de défi.

Ce ton fit reculer Tom d’un pas mais ils étaient toujours très proches.

\- Est-ce que tu étais ivre hier soir ? demanda soudainement Tom pour changer de sujet.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes putains d’affaires ! répondit Harry sans même chercher à comprendre comment le garçon pouvait être au courant.

Tom leva les yeux. Harry avait un tel caractère de cochon parfois.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec Drago ? Continua Harry.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- On ne va pas aller bien loin comme ça… murmura Harry.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais quoi faire pour me faire parler, dit Tom de sa voix séductrice.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais céder à des techniques de manipulation si pitoyables ?

\- Tu vas céder car tu désespères de le faire…

\- Tu es si sûr de toi, Tom, ça commence à devenir barbant !

Tom lui accorda un sourire satisfait car il ne croyait aucun mot prononcé par Harry. C’était amusant de voir que peu importe qu’ils soient en colère l’un contre l’autre ou heureux l’un avec l’autre, la conversation entre les deux garçons était toujours facile. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments de blanc mais ce n’était jamais embarrassant. Tom ne put s’empêcher d’en être soulagé et de prendre cela comme une preuve qu’il n’avait pas perdu son ami.

Harry ne pensait pas vraiment la même chose à cet instant. Il ne comprenait pas comment leur discussion avait pu dévier à ce point, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu’il voulait dire, tout ce qu’il ressentait. Mais, à présent, il était conscient qu’il devait reprendre les rênes de la conversation. Il n’y aurait pas d’issue s’ils continuaient à se jauger l’un l’autre par leur phrase. Or, Harry devait dire ce qu’il avait à dire. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était bien la seule chose qui importait.

\- Je sais que j’étais nocif pour Drago, dit finalement Harry. Et je suis sûr que tu l’es également. Mais, il ne mérite pas de souffrir plus qu’il n’a déjà souffert. Alors, si tu pouvais te dépêcher d’en finir avec lui et arrêter d’essayer de me rendre jaloux !

\- C’est cela qui t’inquiète à propos de Drago ! Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais être impliqué avec lui de cette façon ? Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour être si sûr de l’avoir fait souffrir !

Le ton de Tom était si ironique que le sang d’Harry ne fit qu’un tour et qu’il ne ferma donc pas sa bouche :

\- Je l’ai pratiquement baisé déjà.

Les traits de Tom se fermèrent sous la colère. Et c’était probablement le but d’Harry. Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu, tu te souviens !

\- Tu ne t’attendais pas à cela… murmura Harry d’un air très satisfait.

\- Son esprit l’avait impliqué mais tu connais Drago et ses fantasmes : habituellement, ils sont très loin de la réalité… Mais, as-tu vraiment fait cela avec lui ?

\- As-tu vraiment failli le tuer ?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent durant de longues secondes. Ils étaient en colère mais surtout abasourdis par leurs propres mots.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait cela… murmura Tom finalement.

\- Eh bien, moi, je ne peux pas croire que tu joues avec Drago en ce moment. Tu dis que ça n’a rien de sexuel, eh bien je crains encore plus ce que cela peut être. Parce que je sais que tu le détestes. Et je sais qu’il te déteste. Donc, quelle peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous trainez ensemble ? La façon dont tu lui as parlé hier… Merlin ! Ça m’a rendu malade. Tu m’as rendu malade. Tu voulais savoir si j’étais soul hier soir. C’était bien au-delà de ça parce que oui, tu as raison, je ne peux mettre mon inquiétude pour toi sur le dos de ma mission. Mais, en ce moment, j’ai même plus envie de la remplir. Tu as gagné, Tom. Oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Mais, tu sais quoi ? Ça me rend malade. J’en ai fini avec toi. Vraiment.

Et sur ces mots, Harry quitta le couloir, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il n’avait pas prévu d’exploser de la sorte mais avec Tom, il était toujours poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Alors, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu’ils ne se voient plus pour quelques temps.

…

Les jours suivants, Harry ne fut pas au mieux de sa forme. Loin de là même. Il n’arrêtait pas de pleurer, sans vraiment avoir de raison. Il ne voulait parler à personne. En réalité, il voulait être seul et en même temps désirait l’exact opposé. La situation avait échappé à tout contrôle et c’était tout simplement insupportable.

Harry se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu’il était sur le point de tomber dans une phase de déprime plutôt grave. Et puisqu’il avait l’envie de se souler tout le temps, il fit l’inverse. Le temps était venu de faire face à l’inévitable. Mais, il était si seul. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il pensait. Mais, heureusement, ce n’était pas le cas. Et, en ce samedi après-midi, Harry était sur le point de recevoir du réconfort de la part de deux personnes qu’il aimait tout particulièrement.

Tout d’abord, un hibou qu’il commençait à très bien connaitre apparut dans son dortoir à 17h. Harry étant seul, il ne perdit pas de temps pour attraper l’oiseau, ou plus exactement la lettre qu’il transportait. Bien sûr, elle était de Sirius et à la simple idée que son parrain pensait à lui, le cœur d’Harry se réchauffa.

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_Tu me manques tellement. Tu ne peux même pas l’imaginer. Même si tu ne le souhaitais pas, j’étais et je suis inquiet à propos de toi. Comme je te l’ai dit, tu es comme mon fils, Harry, je ne le fais donc pas exprès. Ne m’en veut pas !_

_J’ai beaucoup pensé à notre semaine ensemble et plus particulièrement à nos conversations et à mon improbable amitié avec Severus. Il me semble que tu te poses beaucoup de questions à propos du bien et du mal. Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose que je te dise cela mais je suis convaincu que cela te fera du bien de l’entendre. De le lire, en tout cas._

_Selon mon expérience, la lumière et les ténèbres coexistent en chacun de nous. Certaines personnes sont plus enclines à la lumière et vice et versa mais il y a du bon et du mauvais en chacun de nous. En chacun, Harry !_

_Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur tes erreurs que tu considères comme étant insurmontables. Tu es l’une des personnes les plus lumineuses que je connaisse – probablement la plus lumineuse sur cette terre, qui d’autre aurait pu survivre au sortilège le plus sombre qui existe ! Je pense que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu as du mal à te pardonner tes erreurs et tes fautes. Voilà pourquoi c’est dur pour toi de passer dessus, car tu es si pur. Mais, rien n’est impardonnable. J’ai confiance en toi, Harry. Alors, peu importe le nombre d’erreurs que tu peux faire, je sais que tu feras toujours le bon choix._

_Je t’aime, bien plus que tu ne le penses._

_À toi, Patmol. »_

Harry pouvait quasiment entendre son parrain alors qu’il lisait ses mots. Parfois, il riait, parfois, il pleurait. Mais, une chose était certaine à présent : il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Il avait besoin d’air. Et, après avoir regardé l’horloge, Harry savait exactement où aller.

…

Ce fut complètement par hasard que Remus vit Harry marcher dans le parc de Poudlard. Remus regardait à travers la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées quand il vit le garçon se diriger vers le Terrain de Quidditch. Il était seul et Remus ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir davantage avant de se décider à le suivre. Après tout, ils n’avaient pas encore parlé de la cuite que s’était pris Harry. Et, Remus savait qu’il le devait. Plus important, il en avait envie.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, Remus pénétra à l’intérieur du terrain. Harry était couché dans les tribunes, une main derrière sa tête. À côté de lui, se trouvait son Patronus : un magnifique cerf qui à cet instant se reposait, sa tête sur les genoux d’Harry. Le garçon le caressait.

\- Je vois que ton Patronus va en effet vraiment bien… dit Remus, pas trop fort pour ne déranger ni le garçon, ni le cerf.

Mais Harry semblait l’avoir entendu arriver car il ne sursauta même pas. Il permit juste à un début de sourire de se déposer sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr, répondit Harry après un moment, Remus étant maintenant assis dans son champ de vision. À vrai dire, il s’ennuie.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

\- Son ami lui manque, beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que vous vous parlez ?

\- Ouais. Mentalement la plupart du temps mais dès fois aussi tout haut.

\- C’est impressionnant, murmura Remus dans un soupir d’appréciation. Tu sais que ce que ressent ton cerf n’est qu’un effet de miroir de ta propre âme, c’est ce que tu ressens toi-même ?

\- J’en suis bien conscient mais j’essaye de ne pas y penser, c’est trop déprimant.

Remus sourit légèrement.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as bu l’autre nuit.

Harry se rassit immédiatement et regarda Remus avec une grande intensité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Remus. Vraiment. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que quiconque me trouve.

\- C’est ce qui m’effraie le plus, Harry. Et si personne ne t’avait trouvé ? Sais-tu que ton cœur battait si doucement que j’ai cru au départ que tu étais mort ?

Harry ferma ses yeux.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Harry. Ce qui l’est en revanche, c’est la raison pour laquelle tu étais dans cet état ! Comment puis-je t’aider ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je… Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

\- Tu as le temps de le découvrir, Harry. Tu n’as que quinze ans.

\- Le fait est que je n’en ai pas le temps. Ce qui me fait le plus peur justement c’est que les décisions que je prends aujourd’hui, la façon dont j’agis, tout cela est décisif pour l’avenir, le reste du monde. Je… Pourquoi suis-je Harry Potter et pas seulement Harry ? Tu ne peux pas savoir pas le nombre de fois que je me suis posé cette question.

Remus regarda Harry : il était si désolé pour lui. Le garçon avait raison. Il n’était pas comme les autres adolescents. Il avait une mission sur ses épaules, une mission très importante. Il n’avait pas été un enfant normal, il n’était pas un adolescent normal et il ne serait certainement pas un adulte normal. Remus le comprenait très bien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le comprendre entièrement. Ce qu’Harry devait supporter sur ses épaules était un poids que lui seul était capable de gérer. Et Merlin, combien cela pouvait être effrayant pour un gamin de 15 ans !

\- Était-ce la première fois que tu buvais ainsi ? demanda Remus après quelques minutes. J’ai remarqué qu’il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles.

\- Non, ce n’était pas la première fois… Je pense à vrai dire que je dois avoir un problème avec l’alcool, parce que tu vois c’est tellement plus simple de boire et d’oublier, murmura Harry.

Remus acquiesça mais ne dit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Je veux t’aider, Harry. Vraiment. Je pense que les adultes de cette école n’ont pas fait assez pour toi. Tu peux venir me parler, à n’importe quel moment. Mais, je sais que ce n’est pas ta façon de faire. Il y a cependant quelque chose de concret que je peux faire pour toi : chaque fois que tu auras envie de boire, viens me voir, d’accord. Même si tu ne veux pas parler, je serais là.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Il pleurait, encore une fois. Mais, c’était pour une bonne raison. Remus venait de lui offrir la seule chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Assurément, c’était une bonne chose d’avoir des amis, de ne pas être seul !

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 21 : Un Remède à la Dépression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste une petite info, je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué mais dans le chapitre précédent, j’ai fait une petite allusion à Regulus. Je l’ai en réalité fait exprès car j’ai commencé une nouvelle fic sur les deux frères Black. Un moyen de me faire de la pub, on fait comme on peut.  
> Voilà le titre de l’histoire : On partage tout entre frères


	21. Un Remède à la Dépression

**Chapitre 21 : Un Remède à la Dépression**

 

Se débarrasser d’une addiction est bien plus difficile que ce que la plupart des gens pense. Même pour un sorcier. Même pour Harry Potter. Comme pour tout, le jeune homme ne fait définitivement pas exception à la règle.

Il existe une quantité quasi infinie d’addictions dans le monde et ce depuis le commencement : drogues, tabac, jeu, et de nombreuses autres encore. Mais laquelle est la pire ? Tout dépend de la personne à qui vous demandez, c’est certain. Pourtant, il y a une dépendance que tout le monde considère comme étant à la fois très addictive et pourtant impossible à éviter : l’amour. Une fois dans votre cœur, toujours dans votre cœur. Une fois sous la peau, toujours sous la peau. Combattre ce type d’addiction est probablement la chose la plus difficile que quiconque puisse faire, particulièrement parce que, à la différence de beaucoup d’addiction, on ignore son côté néfaste. Le fait est que l’amour n’a pas de mauvais côté. L’amour est une voie que tout le monde se doit d’emprunter au moins une fois dans sa vie, un chemin qui définit la personne que vous souhaitez être, un chemin qui définit les relations auxquelles vous faites face.

Prenez Harry Potter, par exemple. Admettons-le, il a une sévère dépendance à Tom et vice versa. Mais, chacun de ces deux jeunes hommes désirent combattre cette addiction. Ils ne veulent pas et ne peuvent se permettre de se perdre dans cette relation amoureuse. Non, ils souhaitent construire quelque chose. Et pour cela, ils ont accepté, pour un temps, de s’éloigner car ils le savent, ils en sont persuadés, agir ainsi peut leur donner la chance d’être heureux. Plus heureux qui ne l’ont jamais été.

Quand vous souhaitez être en couple, la solution n’est pas de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, de se perdre en eux. La meilleure voie, la seule voie est loin d’être simple : elle implique de se battre contre soi-même pour obtenir ce que vous désirez vraiment. Si les deux partenaires le font, alors le résultat est des plus exceptionnels. Ce qui ne signifie pas que c’est plus facile. Loin de là. Car, bien sûr, une addiction amoureuse implique de réels sentiments, des sentiments si forts qu’ils semblent impossibles à vaincre. Mais, dans la vie – et spécialement dans votre vie amoureuse – vous devez trouver et connaître pour qui et quoi vous êtes prêts à vous battre. Suivre ce chemin est difficile et pourtant il en vaut tellement la peine. Harry et Tom en sont persuadés, voilà pourquoi ils ont décidé de l’emprunter. Malgré leurs propres faiblesses.

…

Après plusieurs semaines à lutter contre son addiction amoureuse, sans pour autant se servir des bonnes armes, Harry était progressivement tombé dans état dépressif le conduisant progressivement vers une autre forme de dépendance, à savoir l’alcool. Mais, après la nuit du Réveillon de fin d’année, Harry était certain d’une chose : il avait des amis plus que prêts à l’aider. Alors, lorsque Remus lui avait dit de venir le voir chaque fois qu’il souhaiterait boire, Harry avait submergé par cette proposition. Bien sûr qu’il avait pleuré car ce que Lupin proposait signifiait tellement : tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s’en sortir.

Suite à cette offre, deux semaines venaient de s’écouler, et une chose était sûr : Harry en avait plus qu’usé et abusé. De ce fait, Harry avait passé un temps certain en compagnie de Remus, son enseignant préféré. Comme Remus le lui avait fait remarquer, Harry n’avait jamais été le type de garçon qui aimait parler de soi. Pendant ces deux semaines donc, pas une fois, il n’expliqua à Remus pourquoi il voulait boire autant, pourquoi il voulait tout oublier, pourquoi il voulait perdre conscience, pourquoi il voulait se laisser aller, pourquoi il voulait être tellement bourré qu’il pourrait finir par mourir. Non, Harry ne parlait pas mais grâce à Lupin, il restait occupé. Par exemple, il aidait Remus à préparer ses cours. Avoir quelque chose à l’esprit l’aidait à ne pas penser à Tom. Ou plus spécifiquement, à ne pas trop penser à lui. Ne pas penser à l’amour de sa vie aurait de toute façon était impossible, d’autant plus en participant aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sujet qu’il avait après tout travaillé le plus avec Tom. Dès qu’ils avaient commencé à parler de ces cours, Remus avait été plus qu’impressionné par les progrès d’Harry. Pas besoin de préciser qu’Harry ne s’était pas amusé à expliquer à Remus la raison de son avancement plus que poussé, mais le professeur n’avait pas eu besoin d’explications. Il était, après tout, très intelligent. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’en était pas inquiet. Après quelques séances, Remus avait remarqué qu’Harry avait développé une habilité en sortilèges à la limite, parfois même dépassée, de la magie noire. Tom en était bien sûr le responsable, merci pour lui. Malgré ses inquiétudes, Remus avait foi en Harry et même s’il parvenait a lancé des sortilèges avancés très puissants, il ne le faisait jamais avec un sourire sadique.

Pendant leur temps passé ensemble, Remus ne put s’empêcher de constater qu’Harry grandissait en puissance magique quasiment au jour le jour. En voyant son Patronus et plus précisément ce qu’Harry pouvait faire avec, Remus avait déjà été très impressionné mais l’aura provenant d’Harry était de plus en plus extraordinaire et après seulement quelques heures côte à côte, le professeur était persuadé qu’Harry était à présent plus puissant que lui-même. Et Harry n’était qu’en cinquième année. Déjà fasciné par le jeune garçon en troisième année, Remus l’était encore davantage maintenant. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Harry ressentait autant de pression sur ses épaules.

Plus le pouvoir est grand, plus les responsabilités le sont également, plus le porteur de cette puissance ressent les besoins de chacun dans le monde, plus il a conscience de leur problème, plus il a le désir de tout régler. Même les seigneurs des ténèbres sont incapables d’échapper à ce sentiment, et d’une certaine façon, ils essayent tous de rendre le monde meilleur. Le seul problème étant qu’ils ont du monde une mauvaise vision, les mauvais outils et la mauvaise personnalité. Mais plus Remus passait de temps avec Harry, plus il pouvait voir que le jeune homme était très différent. Tout simplement car lui avait la puissance, la bonne vision, la bonne personnalité et probablement les bons outils. Pourquoi les bons outils ? Car, Remus avait vu autre chose en Harry, dans sa magie, quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait expliquer. Harry était capable de faire un type de magie dont même le professeur, dont même Dumbledore était incapable En un mot, Harry était définitivement destiné à avoir un grand futur.

Tellement fier d’Harry, Remus lui avait pardonné, en un battement de sourcils la frayeur qu’il avait eu lors de la nuit du réveillon. Même un héros peut avoir sa crise d’adolescence, sa crise existentielle. Demandez à Merlin ! Pourtant, malgré les problèmes et interrogations avec lesquels Harry se débattait, il conservait cette capacité à donner aux autres, bien plus que ce qu’il recevait. C’est cette capacité avec les gens, capacité impossible à nommer qui avait toujours défini Harry. Au contact d’Harry, impossible d’être indifférent. Et tous ceux qui ont accepté de se laisser aller à son pouvoir peuvent témoigner qu’Harry Potter permet à quiconque de se sentir aimé. Et l’amour est bien le sentiment le plus puissant qui existe.

Et Remus avait reçu du garçon une quantité astronomique d’amour et d’attention également. Sans même s’en apercevoir, en quelques minutes en compagnie d’Harry, Remus se confiait déjà à propos de ses soucis amoureux avec Tonks. Harry était doué pour écouter vos problèmes et donner des conseils que lui-même ne suivait pas. Dans le cas de Remus, sa solution avait été immédiate : « écoute ton cœur ».

Bien sûr, l’énergie dépensée par Harry pour autrui avait tendance à le fatiguer et à le perturber, notamment car lui ne se doutait pas qu’il possédait ce pouvoir. Dès qu’il l’avait perçu, Remus l’avait compris. Harry pouvait être si esseulé parfois que cela brisait le cœur de loup de Remus. Heureusement, le professeur possédait quelques renforts pour aider Harry.

Après tout, Remus, en tant que professeur, ne pouvait passer tout son temps avec le garçon. Mais, telle une vieille habitude que l’on reprend avec nostalgie et plaisir, Harry s’était retrouvé à s’asseoir près d’Hermione dans tous ses cours. Il était plus qu’heureux que la jeune fille ne soit pas du type à discuter. Grâce à cela, Harry pouvait rêvasser librement ou écouter en cours, lorsqu’il en avait envie. Il n’y avait qu’une chose qu’Harry ne pouvait supporter, à savoir regarder Tom, ce qui était plus que difficile. Quand il ne pouvait être avec Remus, il se retirait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Hermione et Ginny. À vrai dire, il mangeait même avec les deux filles, qui étaient de plus en plus inséparables. Écouter leurs bavardages et rires, sans pour autant avoir à y participer, se révélait être d’un grand réconfort. Même si parfois elles essayaient d’améliorer l’humeur d’Harry, la plupart du temps, elles le laissaient juste rester avec elles, dans sa tête, dans ses pensées. Hermione avait cessé de poser des questions et c’était pour le mieux. Elle avait vu qu’une sorte d’accord liait Harry et Ginny mais elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un jour ou l’autre, elle finirait bien par connaître le fin mot de l’histoire, elle se l’était juré.

Si Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder sa Némésis, Tom, d’un autre côté, ne cachait pas ses multiples coups d’œil et ses regards appuyés envers Harry. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il n’aimait pas ce qu’il voyait. Le fait est que, même s’il savait qu’Harry n’était pas intéressé par les filles – même s’il avait reconnu la beauté de Ginny – Tom ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être jaloux. Très jaloux. Depuis la première fois qu’il avait vu Harry, Tom s’était senti très exclusif à l’égard du jeune homme. Déjà qu’il n’aimait pas le voir passer du temps avec ses amis lorsqu’ils étaient inséparables en début d’année ; la situation était donc bien pire à présent. Notamment le fait qu’Harry l’évitait, pas seulement sa présence mais aussi ses regards.

Pour être franc, Tom était plus que troublé par ses sentiments. Même si la voix dans sa tête – celle qu’il aimait appeler sa voix de la raison – s’était révélé être quasi silencieuse depuis sa dispute avec Harry, Tom était toujours autant perturbé par ses sentiments à l’égard du jeune homme. Bien sûr, nier ses sentiments amoureux aurait été plus qu’idiot et contreproductif. Mais ce besoin d’être avec Harry, de savoir que le garçon l’aimait, tout ce contrôle qu’Harry avait sur lui le rendait mal à l’aise. Et pire que tout, il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce ressenti, il ne possédait aucune explication. Surtout car il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil pour quiconque dans sa vie. La voix lui avait dit qu’il ne devait pas ressentir de telles choses, que personne ne devait être si proche de lui. Pourtant, c’est tout ce qu’il désirait.

Depuis son enfance, pour des raisons des plus compréhensibles, Tom avait toujours cherché à tout contrôler, désirant avec obsession ce pouvoir qu’il pouvait avoir sur autrui mais que les autres ne pourraient avoir en aucun cas sur lui. Mais, depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, les rôles avaient été inversés, plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre, ce qui le terrifiait au plus haut point. Et si Tom détestait une chose : c’était bien d’être effrayé. À vrai dire, son habitude était de se débarrasser de toutes personnes, de toutes situations qui pouvaient lui faire peur. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas tuer Harry. Tout le contraire, même. Il ne voulait même pas s’enfuir, loin de lui. Non, il voulait être de plus en plus proche. Il était la réplique exacte d’Icare, dans sa quête de toucher le soleil et d’être brûlé par lui. Mais, pourquoi ses tripes lui soufflaient-elles que d’être proche d’Harry n’aller pas le brûler ? Et pourtant, il sentait la puissance du garçon. Leurs puissances magiques étaient définitivement similaires et peut-être était-ce ce qui le terrifiait le plus. Savoir qu’Harry était tout à fait capable de le tuer. Pire, savoir qu’un jour peut-être, Harry voudrait le tuer. Oui, c’était effrayant. Dans l’esprit de Tom, le désir d’Harry de ne pas être avec lui était en vérité plus épouvantable que la possibilité et l’envie susceptible du garçon de le tuer. Et cela laissait Tom dans un état perplexe qu’il n’avait jusque-là jamais expérimenté. Comment pouvait-il désirer laisser sa vie, sa santé mentale, sa raison dans les mains d’un garçon plus que dans les siennes ? C’était un mystère total. Mais, malgré tous les avertissements de la voix, malgré tous les avertissements qu’Icare avait reçus, Tom ne pouvait s’empêcher de voler de plus en plus près.

Et, puisque toutes ces choses le mettaient de mauvaise humeur, puisque son caractère voulait qu’il retrouve un peu de contrôle dans sa vie, Tom s’était retrouvé forcé de trouver un moyen d’obtenir un minimum de libération. Heureusement, il n’avait pas eu besoin de chercher très longtemps pour trouver la personne idéale : Drago s’était quasiment jeté dans son antre. Quand Harry, lors du réveillon, lui avait dit de cesser d’essayer de le rendre jaloux, Tom en avait presque ri car il n’avait même pas envisagé la chose de cette façon. Mais, depuis leur dispute, il avait fait de son mieux pour être vu en compagnie de Malefoy le plus possible, chaque fois qu’Harry était là, en cours. Deux semaines avaient passés à présent et pourtant Harry ne semblait pas avoir remarqué…

… Ce qui était pourtant totalement faux. Car, bien sûr, même si Harry s’était fait la promesse de ne pas observer ce diable aux traits d’ange, il était incapable de s’en empêcher. Chaque fois, ce n’était qu’un simple coup d’œil, mais chaque fois cela lui brisait le cœur. Comme aujourd’hui, par exemple. Harry était dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ginny, à travailler comme si rien d’autre ne comptait. Cela faisait seulement quinze minutes qu’ils y étaient, quand un groupe de Serpentard était arrivé, conduits par Tom. Et, ils n’avaient pas trouvé meilleure place que la table la plus proche d’eux, juste en face d’eux. Et, comme par hasard, Tom se trouvait pile dans le champ de vision d’Harry.

À cause du bruit qu’ils firent en entrant dans la pièce, Harry, de nature toujours aussi curieuse, releva la tête et pour une fois, le regard qu’il accorda à Tom fut bien plus long que nécessaire. Les deux garçons commencèrent à se fixer sans que rien ne puisse les perturber… sauf qu’Harry remarqua un éclat de cheveu blond. Juste à côté de Tom était assis Drago. Harry regarda les deux garçons, l’un après l’autre pour finalement avoir la présence d’esprit de regarder ses livres. Son pouls s’était accéléré, sans même qu’il le remarque.

‘Comment Tom et Drago pouvaient-ils supporter la présence de l’un et de l’autre ?’ Comme chaque jour depuis qu’il avait cessé de parler à Tom, Harry se retrouva face aux mêmes questions à propos des deux garçons. Depuis les vacances, Drago avait été des plus horribles avec Harry, profitant de chaque situation comme prétexte pour le provoquer. Jamais seul. Non, Drago était plus intelligent que cela. Mais, Drago était de toute façon rarement seul, toujours entouré de ses sous-fifres, ceux de Tom à présent semblait souffler la nouvelle hiérarchie. Harry ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer la raison pour laquelle Tom continuait de supporter Drago malgré leur mutuelle haine. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble : en cours, dans la Grande Salle, dans la bibliothèque, probablement dans leur salle commune, et peut-être même dans leur lit… Non, Tom lui avait dit qu’il n’y avait rien de sexuel entre eux. Pourtant, la façon dont Drago regardait son camarade de chambre était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qu’Harry ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer, ils le sentaient dans ses tripes. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, voir les deux garçons ensemble était plus que pénible, tout à fait blessant. Comme si Tom avait déjà oublié tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Comme si, Tom ne se souciait pas de toutes les choses que Drago pouvait lui dire. Comme si, il l’encourageait même. Pourtant, sa façon de regarder Harry à cet instant. Merlin ! Ce garçon était si déroutant, et si beau…

Harry secoua la tête. Comment se concentrer sur quoique ce soit maintenant ? Il ne pouvait même plus éviter le regard de Tom. Pourquoi était-il venu dans la bibliothèque s’il ne comptait pas travailler ? Était-ce seulement pour Harry ? Impossible. Harry poussa un soupir, plus fort que prévu. Par conséquence, Hermione, qui était la plus proche, releva la tête pour finalement le fixer du regard, puis s’attarder sur Tom. D’un coup de tête, elle attrapa le visage d’Harry tendrement, pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle lui sourit et heureusement Harry lui répondit, murmurant un léger « merci ». C’est alors que cela arriva, les poings d’Harry se crispèrent et sa tête se tourna immédiatement dans la direction de Tom. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait tout vu et maintenant ses yeux étaient teintés de rouge. Il était en colère et Harry pouvait ressentir sa colère dans sa propre magie. En un rapide mouvement, Harry mit toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il aux filles. Je suis désolé. À plus tard.

Et il partit, sans un dernier regard pour Tom. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Ce regard qui dans son esprit n’appartenait qu’à une personne : Voldemort. Était-il vraiment supposé aider Tom à ne jamais devenir Lui ? Tout ce qu’Harry pouvait voir à cet instant était qu’il le poussait au contraire à ressembler à son passé, son futur ? Le corps d’Harry commença à trembler alors qu’il marchait en direction du bureau de Remus. Ses yeux se voilèrent, à cause de ses larmes, à cause de ses sentiments conflictuels qu’il portait en lui. Harry ne savait pas. Harry ne voulait pas savoir. Car, maintenant, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était boire. Non, en réalité, tout ce qu'il désirait, c’était voir Tom, lui parler, le réconforter, le toucher. Mais il ne le pouvait pas et il n’aurait jamais dû le vouloir, et particulièrement lorsqu’il avait ses yeux de serpent. Voilà pourquoi il voulait boire. Voilà pourquoi il avait besoin de Remus. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Et bien sûr, ce ne fut pas sur Remus qu’il tomba dans le couloir : personne d’autre que le grand Dumbledore lui-même. Et en une seconde, Harry repensa à toutes les fois, pendant ces deux semaines, où le Directeur avait essayé de lui parler. Chaque fois, Harry avait trouvé un moyen de l’éviter, comme la peste. Mais, c’est contre lui qu’il devait se cogner aujourd’hui. Merlin ! C’était loin d’être le bon moment. Juste après avoir vu Tom. Juste après avoir compris le désastre de leur relation. Assurément, Dumbledore savait déjà qu’ils ne se parlaient plus. Pourtant, pas une fois, le Directeur lui avait demandé comment il se sentait. Et puisqu’il connaissait tout ce qui se passait dans l’école, il était évident qu’il connaissait l’addiction d’Harry à l’alcool. Les traits d’Harry se durcirent. Tout cela ne l’aidait pas à trouver une solution pour échapper à l’homme. Harry se contentait de regarder Albus, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux écarquillés, et son cerveau complètement vide.

\- Je suis content de te voir, Harry, mon garçon. As-tu vu Tom récemment ? Ça fait longtemps que l’on n’a pas discuté de ce sujet tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je dois aller aux toilettes, répondit Harry, si rapidement, qu’il ne comprit pas ses propres mots.

Puis, finalement, son cerveau et son corps acceptèrent de bouger d’un même accord et il commença à marcher, dans la direction la plus éloignée à Dumbledore. Il ne savait même pas s’il y avait des cabinets dans ce couloir-là.

\- Quand tu seras prêt à parler, Harry, je serais là, dit le Directeur avant que le garçon n’ait eu le temps de disparaitre.

Harry regarda une dernière fois en direction de l’homme, hocha la tête brièvement et continua à marcher, ou courir plus spécifiquement. Génial ! Maintenant, Dumbledore savait que non seulement il était un raté mais qu’en plus il était un lâche, incapable de lui faire face. Vraiment génial !

Harry erra pendant quelques temps dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bloqué dans ses pensées : qu’était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il ne se souvenait même pas ce qu’il avait eu l’intention de faire à l’origine. Mais, après environ une demi-heure, Harry se retrouva devant le bureau de Remus et il ne perdit pas une autre seconde pour frapper à la porte et après seulement une minute, il pénétra dans la pièce.

\- J’ai vraiment besoin d’un verre, Remus, dit Harry franchement.

Et c’était bien la première fois depuis qu’il visitait Remus qu’il s’autorisait à dire tout fort à Lupin que c’était l’objet réel de sa visite.

\- Je pensais que tu allais mieux, répondit Remus avec inquiétude.

\- Je le pensais aussi. Mais … quelque chose est arrivé tout à l’heure. Et puis, je suis tombé sur Dumbledore… Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose pour moi ? Ce ne sera pas une rechute si tu me contrôles.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le permettre, Harry. Tu devrais peut-être parler à Sirius par cheminée. C’est ce que tu fais d’habitude…

Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr, Remus avait remarqué. Pas que ce n’était pas évident. Chaque fois qu’il s’était retrouvé chez Lupin et que son envie avait été trop forte, Harry avait utilisé la cheminée de Remus pour parler à son parrain. Sirius en était d’ailleurs très content, content de voir Harry plus fréquemment. Même s’il en était aussi inquiet. Même si c’était un peu dangereux pour lui. Mais, puisqu’il avait senti qu’Harry avait besoin de lui, il était plus que consentant à l’idée de mettre sa vie en péril pour son filleul.

\- J’ai encore quelques copies à corriger donc tu peux prendre ton temps, on discutera après, reprit Lupin.

\- Merci, Lunard.

Remus sourit. C’était une des nouvelles habitudes d’Harry de l’appeler par son surnom quand ils étaient seuls. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il aimait cela. Harry lui rappelait tellement James.

Facilement, Harry prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et s’agenouilla devant la cheminée. Une seconde plus tard, il regardait dans le salon de Sirius. L’homme, qui était par chance déjà dans la pièce sursauta de façon amusante. Suffisamment pour faire rire Harry légèrement. Jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Rogue et étrangement, la vue de l’homme ne lui donna plus aucune envie de sourire, encore moins de rire.

\- Tu m’as fait diablement peur, Harry ! s’exclama Sirius.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Patmol, répondit le garçon avant de se tourner vers son professeur. Severus.

L’homme lui lança un regard noir. Harry faisait toujours de son mieux pour lui montrer qu’il n’avait aucun problème à l’appeler ainsi, en dehors des cours bien sûr.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Tu sais qu’à cause de ton égoïsme, Sirius pourrait être découvert.

Harry n’eut même pas la chance de se mettre en colère contre Rogue, car soudainement, il était inquiet. Mais Sirius réduisit ses inquiétudes à néant en se tournant vers Severus, lui demandant de quitter la pièce. Il semblait légèrement en colère contre lui mais Rogue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, en s’exécutant néanmoins.

\- Désolé pour ça, dit Sirius immédiatement.

\- Il a raison en même temps. Je n’y avais même pas pensé. Je suis désolé.

\- N’importe quoi. Je te l’ai dit : tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Sirius comme si c’était des plus évidents.

Harry sourit brièvement avant d’ouvrir la bouche :

\- J’ai vu Dumbledore tout à l’heure et il a essayé de me parler.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit : tu n’as pas à le faire si tu n’en as pas envie.

\- Facile à dire quand j’ai quasiment cogné ma tête contre lui.

\- Comment as-tu réagi ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi idiot de toute ma vie. Surtout car je savais qu’il savait que je cherchais n’importe quelle excuse pour m’éloigner de lui. Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit à quel point je déteste ma vie parfois ?

\- A peu près toutes les fois où tu m’as vu ces derniers jours !

\- Quel sale gamin je fais…

\- Arrête d’être si impitoyable envers toi-même. Tu sais que je n’aime pas cela !

\- Bref, le coupa quasiment Harry. Il m’a dit de venir le voir dès que je serais prêt.

\- Eh bien, ça résout le problème.

\- Absolument pas ! Car maintenant, cela veut dire qu’il attend que je vienne de bon cœur parler de ma mission, sauf que je n’ai rien à lui dire à ce propos !

\- Et je préfère que ça reste comme cela.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux éviter ni CELA, ni LUI, éternellement, répondit Harry avec emphase.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis rassuré à l’idée que tu sois loin de bébé-Voldy.

\- Ne l’appelle pas comme cela, Patmol, s’il te plait. Je te l’ai déjà dit.

\- Tu es si délicat à ce sujet.

\- C’est toi qui es insensible !

\- Peut-être… C’est moi ou ce qui s’est passé avec Dumbledore n’est pas la seule chose qui t’ennuie ? Tu ne sembles pas très en forme. ‘Pire que d’habitude’ ajouta Sirius dans sa tête.

\- J’avais juste envie de te voir un peu. Mais, tu as un invité des plus importants, je ne voudrais pas te retenir.

\- Ne sois pas si insensible avec lui, dit Sirius un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Et Harry ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

\- Je préfère ce son !

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu ne pourrais t’en empêcher. Tout comme j’en suis incapable.

\- Peu importe, rappelle-toi ce que je t’ai dit à propos de Dumbledore. Ne lui dit rien…

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis peut-être stupide mais pas non plus à ce point…

Depuis son retour des vacances, chaque fois qu’ils avaient parlés ensemble, Sirius s’était donné pour mission de rappeler à Harry ces mots, comme s’il voulait et encourageait le garçon à rester le plus loin possible du Directeur. Harry n’avait aucune idée de la raison exacte de ce comportement mais suspectait que Tom et sa mission de guide devaient avoir un rapport avec. Néanmoins, puisqu’il était des plus heureux à l’idée de se conformer à la demande de Sirius, Harry ne questionnait pas l’ordre.

\- Très bien, Patmol, j’étais très content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, Harry.

\- Passe un bon week-end. Le mieux que tu puisses avoir puisque tu dois te coltiner Professeur Lunatique.

\- Profite du match de demain. N’attrape pas le vif d’or à la place des autres équipes. Ne jette pas de sort à Malefoy. Et, dernier conseil mais non des moindres…

\- Tiens-toi éloigné de tout problème… dirent-ils d’une même voix.

Après cela, la communication fut coupée. Harry resta une minute entière à contempler le feu de cheminée, repensant aux paroles de Sirius. Il ne serait définitivement pas celui qui allait tenter quoique ce soit envers Drago…

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda soudainement Remus.

Et Harry sortit finalement de sa léthargie.

\- Très bien, Lunard. Et toi ? Je viens juste de me dire qu’on a tendance à parler beaucoup trop de moi. Des nouvelles à propos de toi et Tonks ?

Bien sûr, c’était la meilleure des défenses utilisées par Harry lorsqu’il ne voulait pas parler de lui et Remus en était tout à fait conscient. Mais, parfois, parler des problèmes d’autrui peut être très curatif, cela évite de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes. Et Remus comprenait cela très bien. Et puis, une fois n’est pas coutume, Harry était en mode « Je-ne-veux-pas-me-plaindre-alors-vas-y-parle-moi-mon-ami ! » Alors, Remus s’y conforma de bon cœur. Ils parlèrent donc un peu de Tonks, comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

Au départ, Lupin avait été un peu inconfortable à l’idée de parler de Nymphadora et donc de sa vie amoureuse avec le jeune homme. Après tout, Harry n’avait que 15ans et il était en plus son élève. Mais, après seulement quelques secondes de discussion avec Harry, tout le monde en venait à oublier son âge et son statut. Harry était à la fois quelqu’un de très mature qui semblait parler d’expérience, dès qu’il était question d’amour. Parfois, Remus se demandait comment Harry pouvait connaitre de telles choses. Autant qu’il pouvait dire, Harry n’avait personne dans son cœur, personne dont il parle en tout cas. Et pourtant, sa façon d’envisager ce sentiment donnait l’impression qui le ressentait en ce moment-même.

En plus du fait que Remus ignorait que Tom était la personne qui faisait justement vibrer le cœur d’Harry, il faut dire que le garçon avait une histoire un peu spécial vis-à-vis de ce sentiment. Alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant, James et plus spécialement Lily lui avaient donné tout l’amour que quiconque puisse désirer et avoir besoin. Mais, ensuite, pendant des années, personne ne l’avait aimé, personne ne s’était soucié de lui. Puis, il avait découvert le monde magique et vu que tout le monde le connaissait. Non, c’était plus que cela. Les sorciers avaient tendance à le vénérer. Et c’était tout le contraire de l’amour, en réalité. Car, l’amour est un sentiment intime. Or, adorer quelqu’un que l’on ne connait pas est possible, mais l’aimer est impossible. Et Harry en avait parfaitement conscience. En vérité, Harry vivait l’amour à travers son corps entier. Harry savait ce que l’amour était depuis l’intérieur de son être. Il savait ce que le manque d’amour pouvait créer. Il savait ce que les personnes pouvaient être poussées à faire par manque ou grâce à l’amour. Il savait pourquoi tout le monde a besoin d’amour. L’amour naviguait littéralement à l’intérieur de ses veines. Voilà pourquoi il ne laissait personne indifférent. Mais, ne vous y trompez pas, Harry n’avait jamais travaillé pour comprendre cela. Pour lui, tout cela était normal. Pourtant, cette compréhension provenait de son expérience et de son pouvoir. Un pouvoir unique. Et puisqu’il avait en lui autant d’amour, il avait aussi une grande responsabilité à son égard. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il lui semblait si important de parler avec Remus de cela. Lupin méritait de s’autoriser à aimer et à être heureux, et Harry était la personne qui s’en rendait le plus compte.

Après quelques heures à parler ensemble à propos de différents sujets, Remus et Harry furent finalement obligés de mettre fin à cette après-midi qui s’était transformée en soirée. Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers sa Tour et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous ses amis dans sa salle commune, il plongea dans son lit. La seule chose que son esprit surmené lui permit de penser fut le match du lendemain. Et c’était très bien comme cela.

…

À la seconde où Harry comprit que Serpentard allait finir à égalité contre Serdaigle – ce qui était comme une défaite pour les verts – seulement parce que Drago avait été trop distrait par lui pour suivre attentivement le vif, Harry sut qu’en aucune façon il ne pourrait échapper à un rappel de la colère du blond. Non pas qu’Harry ait fait quoi que ce soit de mal.

Il était venu sur le terrain dans l’espoir de se faire aussi discret que possible. Il s’était assis dans les gradins avec ses amis Gryffondor et avait essayé du mieux qu’il pouvait de suivre le match avec passion. L’équipe de Serpentard était de loin la meilleure sur le terrain. Ils avaient tout ce qu’il fallait : la vitesse de leurs balais, l’habileté de leurs joueurs et une tactique intelligente. L’issue du match n’était donc un mystère pour personne. Sauf, que les choses ne se passent jamais comme chacun s’y attend. Serpentard menait de 150 points et Harry n’était pas le seul à l’avoir vu. Drago également, même s’il aurait dû se concentrer sur sa quête du vif. Peut-être que l’erreur d’Harry avait été de soutenir le regard de Drago quand le blond l’avait observé en souriant avec suffisance. Ce fut comme si tout à coup, tout se déroulait au ralenti. Sauf que pour le reste du monde, ce n’était pas le cas. Et, durant ces brefs instants, le Vif d’or avait décidé de pointer le bout de ses ailes. Drago était indéniablement le meilleur attrapeur des deux équipes mais il n’était pas attentif. Et, à la différence d’Harry, ses qualités de joueur ne lui permettaient pas de rattraper la distance. Il n’était pas capable de faire une manœuvre dangereuse sans risque et il ne le fit donc pas. Drago, de nouveau concentré, vit littéralement la victoire lui échapper. Et il n’aurait pu être davantage en colère à cet instant. En colère contre Harry, manifestement. Alors, sans écouter sa raison, Drago vola jusqu’aux gradins où Harry était assis. Et il pouvait voir dans les yeux d’Harry que le garçon savait qu’il venait pour lui.

Sans le remarquer, sans le vouloir non plus, Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il n’aimait pas du tout ce qui risquait d’arriver. Mais, en une seconde tout était fini, car Drago était à ses côtés, et il lui criait probablement une série d’injures. Harry ne pouvait le dire avec certitude. Ce n’était qu’une suite de propos sans queue ni tête. Voir un Serpentard perdre son sang-froid était si rare. Et, même si les Serdaigle avaient tout d’abord éclatés de joie, Harry était conscient que le regard de la majorité de leurs camarades et même des professeurs était maintenant sur eux.

\- Tout est de ta faute, était en train de dire Malefoy quand Harry comprit finalement le sens de ses paroles.

\- Pas ici, Drago, répondit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras du blond.

Était-ce l’utilisation de son prénom ou peut-être le geste un peu trop familier, Harry vit dans les yeux de Drago qu’il n’aurait jamais dû faire cela. Il était allé trop loin. Mais, d’une certaine façon, cela permit à Drago de retrouver son sang-froid. En tout cas, dans une petite mesure.

\- Ne me touche pas, Potter. Ne me parle pas comme cela, cria-t-il avec tout le poison qu’il pouvait faire passer dans sa voix.

Mais Harry lut entre les lignes. C’était si évident. Drago avait passé sous silence la partie la plus importante de la phrase, à savoir « puisque tu m’as fait savoir clairement que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche et que l’on s’appelle si familièrement. »

Et puisque tout cela était malheureusement trop vrai, Harry, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, se retrouva à fixer calmement son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Drago était blessé. Plus que cela même. Et c’était la faute d’Harry. Alors, Harry ne répondit rien, même si au fond il aurait pu. Il aurait pu dire à Drago qu’il avait tort, qu’il n’était pas le responsable de leur défaite, que le blond aurait dû être plus concentré, qu’il aurait pu attraper le vif plus tôt dans le jeu. Sauf, que d’une façon à la fois compliquée et tordue, Harry était bel et bien le fautif. Harry avait empêché Drago d’avoir une victoire. Et cela n’avait rien à voir, ou vraiment très peu, avec le jeu. Alors, Harry ferma sa bouche. Il laissa à Malefoy le temps de se remettre, le temps d’atterrir sur le terrain. Harry ne put s’empêcher de le suivre du regard et ce qu’il vit sur le visage des coéquipiers du blond était loin d’être de la compréhension. Non seulement Drago allait devoir expliquer leur défaite mais également son comportement. Il allait passer un sale quart d’heure.

Le public, encore sous le choc de l’altercation, finit par se remettre et un à un, tous les spectateurs quittèrent le terrain. Hermione essaya de parler à Harry mais le garçon n’en avait pas envie. Il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait rester là un long moment, c’était certain. Remus, qui faisait également partie de la foule, essaya également de saisir son regard mais Harry préféra tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Il pouvait sentir le regard de tous sur lui et il n’avait aucune envie de contempler ce show. Il ne pouvait voir le regard de Tom, plus spécifiquement. S’il avait regardé, pourtant, il aurait vu que les yeux de Tom s’étaient coloré de rouge à la seconde où Drago avait volé à sa rencontre. Et aussitôt que le blond avait atterri, il s’était levé, quittant le terrain le premier, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Drago allait payer et il était plus que prêt à lui faire gouter sa colère.

Harry resta seul pendant de longues minutes, sa tête toujours prisonnière de ses mains et de ses pensées. Puis, il entendit un bruit. Il était à la fois anxieux et pressé de savoir qui en était à l’origine. Il voulait que ce soit Tom mais ne savait pas vraiment ce que serait sa réaction si tel était le cas. Après une longue seconde à débattre avec lui-même pour savoir si oui ou non lever la tête était une bonne idée, Harry finit par le faire. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant de reconnaitre le propriétaire de ses cheveux roux.

\- Tu attendais quelqu’un d’autre peut-être ? demanda Ginny dans un sourire timide.

Harry rougit sensiblement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Comme vas-tu Gin’ ? demanda-t-il alors que la jeune fille s’assit à ses côtés.

\- Je suis celle qui devrait te poser la question. Est-ce que tu t’es remis du pétage de plomb de Malefoy ?

 - Ouais, ce n’était rien… J’avais juste besoin d’un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que je t’embête dans ce cas ?

\- À vrai dire, pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t’écoute Ginny.

\- Pourquoi n’as-tu rien fait contre Drago ?

\- Il n’y avait rien à faire. Rien à dire.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins te défendre. Il était en train de te crier toutes ces choses. Personne ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. Je veux dire, on est habitué à voir la méchanceté de Malefoy à ton égard mais là c’était différent…

\- On est sorti ensemble quelques temps et j’ai rompu avec lui, admit Harry avec soulagement.

\- Ceci explique cela. Mais, ça n’explique pas tout non plus. Tu sais que tu peux me le dire. J’assiste à ta déprime depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que Malefoy n’a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Même si je ne l’avais pas su jusqu’à aujourd’hui, le regard que tu avais lorsqu’il était en train de te parler tout à l’heure l’aurait rendu clair, dit-elle avant de faire une pause. Alors, est-ce que tu l’aimes ?

\- Malefoy ?

\- Non, Riddle. Je veux dire, Gaunt, maintenant.

Toutes les couleurs du visage d’Harry s’effacèrent en une seconde. Il avait l’air horrifié. Pas par les mots de Ginny mais par son insensibilité à l’égard de la jeune fille.

\- Alors, tu l’aimes ?

\- Oui, admit Harry finalement.

\- J’étais inquiète à l’idée que tu deviennes son ami. Mais, c’est pire que cela. Regarde l’état dans lequel tu es à cause de lui…

\- Il n’est plus Riddle, désormais, Ginny. Tu le sais, n’est-ce-pas ? Je conçois que ça doit être bizarre pour toi de le voir comme il était durant ta première année. Je croyais que ça serait le cas pour moi également, surtout sachant tout ce que sait à propos de Voldemort. Mais, je ne sais pas, dès que je l’ai vu, j’ai su que c’était différent, j’ai su qu’il n’était pas le même et assez facilement et très rapidement, j’ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui. C’était loin d’être attendu. J’étais sensé être son guide, même pas son ami, mais, on ne choisit pas ses sentiments, et c’est impossible pour moi de les nier…

\- Et pourtant tu es déprimé à cause de lui.

\- Pas vraiment. C’est compliqué. C’est davantage à cause de moi-même que je suis déprimé…

Ginny haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter sa présence depuis le début de l’année ? demanda Harry pour changer le sujet.

\- Je ne le fais pas. J’essaye d’être le plus loin possible de lui. Quand je l’ai vu la première fois sur le terrain alors qu’il venait avec toi, je croyais que ça serait impossible de me concentrer mais en fait, ça allait. Il ne faisait rien pour se faire remarquer…

\- Il m’a dit que ton visage lui rappelait quelqu’un, au début de l’année. Il a des flashs de son passé quelque fois mais heureusement, il ne se rappelle pas vraiment.

\- Je suis contente qu’il ne soit pas venu me parler. Je crois que ça aurait été trop dur, trop de tension…

\- Je comprends, Ginny. Je suis désolé de te parler de cela… Je sais que ça doit te sembler incompréhensible.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire…

\- Et puis, je ne devrais pas te parler de ma vie amoureuse. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois très à l’aise…

\- Ca va, Harry, répondit Ginny d’un petit rire gêné. Ce n’est pas ce qui m’embête. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter de mes sentiments, je ne suis plus dans cet état de cœur. Bien sûr, tu resteras mon premier amour, ou plus exactement mon premier béguin. Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire maintenant que l’on est ami.

\- Et c’est exactement ce que nous sommes.

\- Les amis peuvent parler de tout. Donc, tu aimes Tom. Et lui, est-ce qu’il t’aime ?

Harry soupira.

\- C’est compliqué. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui d’expérimenter ce genre de sentiments, encore moins de les exprimer. Et j’ai peur d’avoir tout gâché. Tout allait bien entre nous. Plus que bien, même. Mais, je voulais être plus proche de lui et je pense qu’il le désirait également. Sauf, que Dumbledore m’a convaincu et je me suis persuadé moi-même que c’était une mauvaise idée. Ensuite, Drago et moi avons commencé à nous voir. Et quand Tom l’a découvert, comment dire, tout est devenu hors de contrôle. Dans un sens, je sais que ça devait arriver. Car, je devais connaître chaque partie de Tom. Mais, j’ai peur maintenant de l’avoir perdu pour toujours…

\- S’il t’aime, il se battra pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir sa manière de se battre. Il n’est peut-être ni Voldemort, ni Riddle mais il est bel et bien Tom…

\- Je ne vais pas chercher à te faire changer d’avis à son propos. Je vois ta façon de parler de lui, ta façon de le regarder. Dans un sens, je suis contente pour toi. Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette humeur morose à cause de cette situation. J’ai besoin de savoir que tu vas faire quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit. Il faut que tu te reprennes, Harry. Car si tu l’aimes, et si tu crois que tu peux le sauver de son sort, tu dois agir. Mais, avant cela, tu dois faire face à Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas le laisser te traiter comme ça. Je veux dire, c’est Malefoy… Comment as-tu finis avec lui à la base ?

\- Pour une fois, c’est assez simple. On était en train de se battre un soir mais on était seul. Et, il a décidé de répondre non par un coup mais par un baiser. Et j’ai aimé cela. Mais, il mérite bien mieux que moi.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Ginny, ses yeux s’écarquillant sous le choc.

\- Oui, je sais. Il a l’air d’un petit connard, et il l’est la plupart du temps. Mais, il a de bonnes raisons et je sais qu’au fond il souffre beaucoup. J’aimerais pouvoir l’aider mais bien sûr, il ne veut pas de mon aide. Ce qu’il veut de moi est la seule chose que je peux vraiment lui offrir mais ce serait loin de l’aider.

\- Wow, Harry. Je ne savais pas que ta vie amoureuse était aussi compliquée que ta vie en générale.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Hermione. Elle a quelques anecdotes intéressantes à ce propos…

\- Elle le sait, donc.

\- Il y a peu de choses que je suis capable de lui cacher. Elle est comme ma sœur. Comme toi. C’est génial de pouvoir vous parler à toutes les deux.

\- J’aime ça également. C’est dommage qu’on ne le fasse pas plus souvent.

\- Je sais. Je suis un peu trop occupé. Et même quand ce n’est pas par des choses physiques, c’est dans ma tête et c’est bien pire.

\- Je n’aime pas quand tu es renfermé sur toi-même. Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout. Au moins, quand tu étais avec Tom, avant votre… dispute… tu étais tout le temps en train de sourire.

\- Je le sais. Je ne me reconnais pas lorsque je suis bloqué par mes pensées, quand je ne sais pas comment et quoi faire…

\- Alors, agis, Harry. Promets-moi que tu feras quelque chose à propos de Malefoy. Promets-moi que la prochaine fois qu’il viendra après toi, tu répondras.

\- D’accord, Gin’. Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Viens ici, idiot ! dit Ginny en souriant et en ouvrant ses bras. Franchement, tu es celui qui devait tomber amoureux de Tom…

\- Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, murmura Harry durant l’étreinte. Crois-le ou non, il est tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j’ai besoin.

\- Tu l’aimes vraiment…

\- Oui, complètement.

\- Dans ce cas, j’essaierais de le supporter, de gérer la situation, pour ton propre bien…

\- Merci, Ginny. Ça signifie énormément pour moi. Mais, j’ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour : chaque fois que tu sentiras le besoin de parler de tout cela, viens me trouver, je t’accueillerais à bras ouverts.

Les deux amis partagèrent ensuite une étreinte des plus amicales, de part et d’autre. Et comme souvent, Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir particulièrement chanceux et reconnaissant pour tous les amis qu’il avait.

Ce soir-là, après s’être séparé de Ginny, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, pensant aux choses que la jolie rousse lui avait dites. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que lui, Ginny se révélait être des plus sages et grâce à elle, il venait de prendre une grande décision. Oui, Harry Potter allait agir. Il n’était plus une victime. Mais pas non plus un héros. Juste la personne qu’il voulait être.

Et alors qu’il pensait à cela, Harry prit dans sa table de nuit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas touché depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est qu’au même moment, dans les cachots, un autre garçon faisait exactement la même chose. Et durant cette soirée et cette nuit, de nombreuses choses allaient être décidées à propos de leur futur à tous les deux.

…

À suivre avec

**Chapitre 22 : Rendez-vous Secrets**


	22. Rendez-Vous Secrets

**Chapitre 22 : Rendez-vous Secrets**

Installé sur son lit, Tom était seul dans son dortoir. Dès la fin du match, il n’avait pas attendu pour s’y réfugier : lieu idéal pour attendre Drago. Mais, après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir, ses pensées l’avaient inévitablement conduit vers Harry. Il revécut ainsi les évènements de l’après-midi, ne pouvant s’empêcher de revoir le visage d’Harry encore et toujours. Combien il avait été surpris de la réaction de Drago. Sa façon de vouloir continuer à l’aider… Il ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon. Il avait beau essayer. Ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant d’ailleurs. Et à cet instant, Tom aurait tellement aimé qu’il soit là avec lui.

Voilà pourquoi après quelques minutes, il avait ouvert sa table de chevet pour se saisir de son carnet, celui qu’il partageait avec Harry. Il y avait tant de choses qu’il aurait aimé dire à celui qu’il considérait encore comme son ami.

S’il le pouvait, il lui dirait à quel point il se sentait désolé à propos de ce qui venait de se passer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il lui ferait également savoir que Drago allait finir par payer, tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas Harry. Et il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas. Si Harry avait connaissance de ce que Tom s’apprêtait à faire au blond, il serait assurément en colère contre le Serpentard mais ce n’était pas l’important. Drago méritait d’être puni. Toucher Harry, son Harry et croire qu’il pouvait s’en sortir : impossible. Malgré tout, Harry était toujours sien et personne n’avait l’autorisation de poser la main sur lui ou de lui parler comme il l’avait fait.

Merlin ! Si seulement il pouvait avouer à Harry qu’il l’aimait. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Malheureusement et pour l’unique raison qu’il était Tom Gaunt, il en était incapable. Impossible pour lui de sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Pathétique à souhait ! ‘Je t’aime’ étant pourtant trois malheureux petits mots, mais à la fois si puissants. Et même si personne ne lui avait appris le réel pouvoir de ces mots, Tom en était conscient. Il ne dirait jamais de telles choses sans y avoir réfléchi au préalable. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas réellement besoin d’y penser pour savoir ce qu’il ressentait pour Harry. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il serait capable de les écrire, ces fichus mots.

Tom retourna à son carnet. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre depuis si longtemps maintenant. Combien de temps ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Il ignorait également la raison pour laquelle il se contentait d’attendre Drago. Le trouver se serait pourtant révéler si aisé. Mais, peut-être que toutes ses conversations avec Harry portaient finalement leurs fruits. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus être le connard égoïste qu’il avait toujours été. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus tout contrôler avec obsession, en constant besoin de pouvoir ?

‘Mais c’est exactement celui que tu es, Tom. Ne te fais pas d’illusion…’

Et avant qu’il ait la chance de penser clairement à ces paroles, Drago lui-même fit son entrée dans la pièce, ouvrant doucement la porte. Et aussitôt, le visage de Tom modifia. Jusqu’à présent, il était rempli de sentiments, torturés peut-être mais bel et bien là. Mais en un instant, ses yeux rougirent. Il ne ressentait plus rien mis à part de la colère et un peu de satisfaction également. Il venait de perdre tout son amour en seulement un regard. Et c’est ce qui était probablement le plus difficile à endurer pour Tom. Il ne parvenait pas à se laisser guider par ses sentiments lumineux et positifs. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’en avait aucun. Il n’était pas le diable en personne après tout. Mais pour lui, rechercher son amour, sa pureté était trop difficile. Cette part de lui était trop petite. Et particulièrement lorsqu’un certain garçon aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux verts ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

Tom regarda Drago, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avant de s’exclamer :

\- Enfin, tu es prêt à prendre ta punition.

Drago inclina sa tête en une seconde, signe de sa reddition. Non qu’il ait réellement cherché à combattre. Et à ce moment-là, ce fut ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de colère chez Tom.

\- Tu te sentais si puissant tout à l’heure, Drago, n’est-ce-pas ? Ou est ta fierté maintenant ?

Et avant que le blond n’ait ne serait-ce que le temps ou le désir de répondre, Tom leva sa baguette.

…

De l’autre côté du château, à l’intérieur de la tour des Gryffondor, Harry était toujours en train de fixer son propre carnet. Sa tête toujours remplie de bonnes intentions, il ne savait néanmoins pas par quoi commencer. Il désirait encore écrire à Tom mais ne savait pas quoi dire exactement, ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation. Les questions qu’il avait étaient certes nombreuses mais il ne se voyait pas commencer par un « salut Tom, pourquoi n’as-tu pas réagi lorsque Drago m’a insulté ? » La sensation de ne pas avoir parlé au garçon depuis si longtemps l’étouffait tant et si bien qu’il ne savait plus parlait désormais. Pathétique !

Ses doigts étaient trempés de sueur sur sa plume et il fixait le vide avec intérêt. Peut-être que si il attendait suffisamment longtemps, Tom serait finalement le premier à écrire. Non qu’il y ait une quelconque chance pour que cela arrive. Pour ce qu’il en savait, après tout, Tom n’avait pas touché à son carnet depuis de longs jours. Rien n’y était écrit. Sa couleur et sa température n’avaient pas changé. Ou bien Tom l’avait peut-être jeté dans n’importe quelle poubelle, ou encore l’avait-il détruit. ‘Arrête d’être paranoïaque, Harry ! Tu cherches seulement une parade pour ne pas avoir à agir. Qu’est-ce que je disais : pathétique !’

Et quand il trouva finalement le courage de poser sa plume sur le papier, la porte de son dortoir s’ouvrit, Ron pénétrant dans la pièce, le visage fermé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ron avant qu’Harry n’ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ouais. Et toi ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir…répondit le rouquin sans même faire mine de tergiverser. J’étais avec Lavande il y a deux minutes à peine. Mais Merlin ! J’en ai trop marre de cette fille !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’sais pas… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis avec elle à la base. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce n’est pas amusant d’avoir une fille à embrasser. Ca fait passer le temps, tu vois ? Mais, elle est gonflante. Et elle n’a rien à partager qui soit intéressant. Outre ses lèvres bien sûr.

\- C’est ce qui arrive quand tu sors avec une fille que tu n’apprécies pas vraiment et que tu n’aimes définitivement pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Elle n’est clairement pas ton premier choix. Ne peux-tu pas rompre avec elle et essayer d’avancer avec celle que tu veux vraiment ?

\- Premièrement, c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Lavande est vrai un moulin à paroles et je peux à peine en placer une. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir parler de ça avec toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami.

\- Et le responsable de mon absence de relation avec Hermione, puisque c’est d’elle que nous sommes en train de parler.

\- Tu admets donc tes sentiments.

\- Ca n’aide pas Harry.

\- Le fait est que moi, j’ai envie d’en parler. On n’a jamais pris le temps d’avoir une réelle discussion à ce propos. Et comme je te l’ai déjà dit : rien ne s’est jamais passé entre nous. Je l’aime comme une sœur et vice versa.

\- Harry, arrête avec ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis ces choses maintenant. Ce soir de tous les soirs. Je croyais qu’on avait une sorte d’accord tacite tous les deux. Et c’était très bien comme ça. Mais si tu continues, on va se disputer et je ne suis pas sûr qu’on pourra recoller les morceaux cette fois-ci. Et juste pour que ce soit clair, sache que je n’ai jamais dormi avec ma sœur de la même façon que toi et Hermione l’avez fait.

Harry regarda Ron intensément. C’était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait lui dire. Cela aiderait tout le monde et la situation s’améliorerait enfin.

\- Ron, il y a quelque chose que tu dois vraiment savoir avant de te mettre en colère. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être amoureux d’Hermione et elle de moi. Quelque chose qu’elle sait depuis longtemps maintenant. La raison pour laquelle on a dormi ensemble et parce qu’elle m’aidait…

\- A propos ? demanda Ron, Harry prenant son temps pour poursuivre.

\- Désolé, c’est dur à dire.

\- Ou tu cherches à trouver une excuse mais tu ne penses à rien pour l’instant !

\- Je suis gay, Ron, okay, cria finalement Harry. Je n’aime pas les filles. Je suis attiré par les garçons alors arrête d’être un connard s’il te plait !

Les yeux de Ron s’agrandirent sous l’effet de cette improbable nouvelle. Il ne s’était pas attendu à cela. Ne s’était déjà pas attendu à cette conversation. Encore moins à quelque chose de si choquant.

\- Quoi ? dit Ron après avoir fixé Harry une minute entière.

\- Je suis gay.

\- Quoi ? dit-il de nouveau comme si son cerveau avait bogué.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre cette fois. Il laissa juste à Ron le temps d’assimiler. Dans l’intervalle, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir soulagé, comme si un point lui avait été retiré des épaules et cela faisait beaucoup de bien. La preuve que cacher la personne qu’on est n’a jamais été bénéfique. Pour personne.

\- Ca ne peut pas être vrai… dit Ron finalement. Tu étais amoureux de Cho. Tu as même rêvé d’elle cette année.

\- Je croyais que je l’aimais bien, c’est vrai mais ce n’était qu’un béguin ou plus probablement un moyen de faire pareil que tout le monde. Et quand j’ai eu ces rêves, tu as juste supposé que c’était à propos d’elle et je ne t’ai pas contredis. Mais, crois-moi, je ne rêvais pas de Cho.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- C’est depuis le début de l’année que j’en suis sûr mais je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je le savais depuis plus longtemps sans pour autant vouloir l’admettre… Ça n’a plus d’importance maintenant de toute façon…

\- Ca en a pour moi… laissa glisser Ron dans un murmure.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami et tu m’as caché cela.

\- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Je suis désolé, Ron.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder Harry comme si le monde venait d’exploser devant lui.

\- Tu devrais être content de ne pas m’avoir comme rival pour le cœur d’Hermione, dit Harry en souriant, pensant qu’un trait d’humour ne pourrait faire de mal.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça, marmonna Ron.

Et puis, il s’en alla, laissant Harry les bras ballant.

Très bien, il savait que Ron était un peu mal à l’aise par rapport à l’homosexualité. Les remarques qu’il avait pu faire par le passé en étaient une preuve. Mais tout de même. Harry n’en revenait pas de voir qu’il n’avait pas réagi du tout. Bien sûr, Ron avait beaucoup à réfléchir. Il venait après tout de comprendre qu’il s’était trompé sur toute la ligne, à propos de beaucoup de choses. En espérant qu’il soit prêt à parler au plus tôt…

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il ferma ses rideaux et rangea son carnet. Puis, il se tourna vers le plafond de son baldaquin, toujours pensif. Il n’avait pas prévu de parler à Ron ce soir. Mais, de bien des manières, cela avait probablement été la chose à faire. Et peut-être la première étape dans son nouveau plan de vie. Il aurait dû régler ses problèmes avec Ron depuis longtemps. Pour le bien-être de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait besoin de ses amis, plus que jamais. Et il avait perdu de vue ce principe depuis trop longtemps.

Ginny avait raison quand elle lui avait dit qu’il ne devrait pas rester replié sur lui-même, qu’il devait se battre. Harry était un combattant. Et il était plus que prêt à combattre pour régler tous les conflits dans lesquels il se trouvait. Avec Drago. Avec Tom. Même avec Dumbledore… L’un après l’autre.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry ne ressentit pas le besoin de boire au moment de se coucher. À vrai dire, il ne lutta pas pour trouver le sommeil. Il ferma ses yeux, plein d’espoir et d’actions à entreprendre.

…

Après le dernier match de Quidditch, les équipes de l’école bénéficiaient d’une courte semaine de pause avant la reprise de la saison. Après avoir eu une journée particulièrement chargée, Harry profita de sa soirée libre pour mettre son plan à exécution. Première chose : trouver Drago ! Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, l’un des seuls endroits où le garçon avait une chance de se trouver. Ça ou sa salle commune. Après tout, les jours précédents, Harry l’avait  beaucoup vu dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Tom et de ses camarades, supposément en train de travailler.

Comme il s’y attendait, la bibliothèque était bondée quand il y pénétra. Assez facilement malgré tout, Harry repéra Hermione et Ginny, déjà en train de travailler, pas très loin de l’entrée. Puisqu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de leur parler durant la journée, il se dirigea vers elles. Et aussitôt qu’il fut assis, elles se tournèrent vers leur ami, un sourire partagé aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors comme ça tu as décidé de briefer Ginny sur ta vie amoureuse tumultueuse… dit Hermione avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Oh. Je vois, répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Vous avez parlé de moi. Vous prétendez travailler quand en fait vous êtes en train de faire des commérages. Vilaines filles !

\- Tu as l’air en forme aujourd’hui, réagit Ginny.

\- Tout à fait. Grâce à toi. J’ai aussi parlé avec ton cher frère mais il ne semble pas encore prêt à gérer mon homosexualité. Heureusement, je ne lui ai pas parlé de Drago. Ni de Tom. Je pense qu’il aurait risqué de s’évanouir, ou de me donner un coup de poing…

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Et la réaction de cet idiot te convient ? demanda Ginny après une minute.

\- Eh bien, il ne m’a pas dit qu’il me détestait. C’est déjà ça. Dans mon esprit, c’est quelque chose en tout cas. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être son ami de nouveau. Et le tien, Hermione. Puisque je ne peux pas avoir une vie amoureuse satisfaisante, je vais jouer les marieurs. Toi et Ron êtes ma première cible.

Immédiatement, Hermione rougit tandis que Ginny gloussa.

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça, Harry, dit Ginny. Je ne savais pas je pouvais faire un tel miracle en une discussion seulement.

\- J’avais besoin d’un bon coup de pied au cul. Quelqu’un qui oserait me dire franchement les choses sans avoir peur de me froisser.

\- Donc tu vas finalement mieux.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je vais bien. Mais c’est en bonne voie. Et j’ai besoin d’objectifs pour ce faire. Mes amis en sont un. Drago également. Et c’est ma façon de vous dire que je dois le trouver.

\- Peut-être que travailler en classe et réussir tes BUSE pourraient être des buts également, Harry.

\- Ma très chère Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire tendre. Tu ne perds jamais le nord.

Hermione faillit le contredire mais Harry la stoppa avant qu’elle n’en ait le temps :

\- C’est rassurant, Hermione. C’était censé être un compliment.

La jeune fille lui renvoya un sourire timide avant de lui répondre :

\- Va trouver ton blond et arrête de nous embêter alors qu’on essaye de travailler. Toi et ton incapacité à faire convenablement ton travail scolaire.

 Harry se redressa, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, avant de partir errer dans la bibliothèque. Drago n’était nulle part. Tom non plus d’ailleurs. Et beaucoup de Serpentard de leur âge également. Ce qui n’était pas en soi particulièrement étrange. Après tout, les Serpentard avaient tendance à se réunir dans leur Salle Commune.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de retourner à son dortoir afin de se procurer sa Carte du Maraudeur. Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas pris dès le matin ? Un mystère.

Et au moment où il tint la Carte dans ses mains, Harry ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en fronçant ses sourcils au même moment. La raison du premier geste tenait dans le fait que Drago se trouvait en réalité à quelques pas seulement de la bibliothèque et pour Harry, emprunter le Grand Escalier une deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes était loin d’être une partie de plaisir. Le deuxième signe en revanche venait de quelque chose de plus inquiétant de son avis en tout cas. Drago se trouvait comme attendu avec Tom et un tas de Serpentard dans une pièce près de la salle d’étude. Étant donné que les points étaient immobiles, ils étaient probablement assis. Sauf en ce qui concernait Tom qui bougeait de droite à gauche devant eux, s’arrêtant à de multiples reprises. Pas besoin d’autre chose pour qu’Harry soit intrigué.

En un éclair, Harry quitta son dortoir, acceptant son destin de confronter son ennemi l’Escalier. Pour une fois cependant, le sort semblait être en faveur de ses investigations. Tant mieux !

Harry ne perdit donc pas de temps pour arriver devant ladite salle, prenant quelques raccourcis. Sans réfléchir davantage, il essaya d’ouvrir la porte qui était évidemment verrouillée. Prenant sa baguette, il lança un ‘Alohomora’ qui ne marcha pas. La porte se trouvait apparemment bloquée par un sortilège plus puissant qu’une simple clé tournée. Après avoir essayé d’autres sorts de sa connaissance sans plus de résultat, Harry abandonna et s’assit sur le sol, ses yeux fixés sur la Carte. Il ne les manquerait pas pour tout l’or du monde. Non qu’il y ait une autre sortie…

Après deux, trois heures à attendre, l’adrénaline d’Harry chuta finalement et il s’ennuyait ferme mais son intérêt n’en était que plus piqué. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander tout un tas de choses, comme la plus évidente : qu’est-ce que Tom était en train de fabriquer ? Avec des Serpentard de son âge mais également plus vieux. Harry n’aimait pas cela du tout. Cela ne pouvait signifier rien de bon avec Tom impliqué de toute façon. Et plus le temps passait, plus il était mal à l’aise mais aussi en colère à l’idée de perdre son temps. Si seulement il pouvait être un fantôme ou un insecte pour les espionner ! Le fait est qu’il aurait pu travailler pour tuer le temps mais son esprit était bien trop occupé par Tom.

Alors, quand la porte s’ouvrit finalement, Harry ne se contrôla pas, sautant sur ses pieds, et surprenant ainsi les Serpentard. Ils prirent immédiatement une posture défensive, leurs baguettes sorties. Tom, qui était le dernier à sortir de la pièce dut admettre qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce spectacle. Quelle pouvait-être la raison de la présence d’Harry ici ? Mais Tom ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de poser ses yeux sur Harry, curieux de voir ce qui allait arriver. Bien sûr, Drago ne possédait pas la même patience que son camarade et après seulement une seconde de surprise, il ne se perdit pas en tergiversation. Harry venait de lui tendre une perche qu’il n’était pas prêt à laisser filer.

Drago s’avança donc pour se placer à quelques centimètres seulement d’Harry.

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir ici tout seul, Potter ! dit le blond. Encore moins pour nous espionner et nous attendre.

Mais avant qu’il ait le temps de lancer un sortilège, Harry l’arrêta une main sur la poitrine. Et à cause des sentiments de Drago, c’était suffisant pour le troubler et donc le faire cesser pour un temps.

\- J’ai seulement besoin de te parler, _Malefoy_. Seul à seul, dit Harry, accentuant l’emploi du nom de famille.

Curieusement, Drago n’objecta pas mais son premier geste fut de regarder Tom, tout comme le reste des Serpentard. Bien sûr, le mouvement déconcerta Harry, bien plus que sa longue attente dans le couloir. Mais, d’une certaine façon, cela le mit également en colère. Sans raison apparente, d’ailleurs. Et après avoir envoyé un regard noir à Tom auquel il ne répondit que par un sourire suffisant, rendant Harry encore plus furieux, il s’exclama :

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de sa permission, Drago. Et je n’en ai certainement pas besoin. Alors allez-vous-en, vous tous !

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de nous parler comme ça, intervint Blaise. N’est-ce pas, Tom ?

Mais Tom ne répondit pas. Il continua de regarder Harry qui sortit sa baguette et sans savoir exactement ce qu’il le faisait, laissa aller quelques vagues de sa magie, touchant ainsi les Serpentard. Ce n’était pas à proprement parler un sort, seulement une démonstration de sa puissance. Ce fut en tout cas suffisant pour effrayer les différents garçons, ce qui était d’ailleurs très gratifiant. En un instant, tous les regards convergèrent vers Tom qui hocha la tête brièvement, signe qu’ils étaient libres de partir. Et c’est ce qu’ils firent tous. À l’exception de Drago bien sûr. Mais aussi de Tom.

- Je ne t’ai pas demandé de rester, dit Harry à Tom.

Et d’un sourire, le garçon disparut lui aussi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda immédiatement Drago.

\- Pas la peine d’être si froid et distant, Drake. Ils sont tous partis. Écoute, je sais que je t’ai blessé mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes cette petite guerre que tu mènes contre moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais péter les plombs un jour ou l’autre et je serais incapable de me retenir. Je te préviens. Tu ne pourras pas me coller ça sur le dos. Tu auras de toute façon quelque chose de plus important à gérer, à savoir t’occuper de tes soi-disant amis lorsqu’ils apprendront pour toi et moi.

Drago regarda de droite à gauche, s’assurant que le couloir était vide. Alors qu’Harry parlait, il s’était rapproché de lui ne laissant quasiment plus d’espace entre eux.

\- Je peux m’arrêter, Harry. Tu sais quoi faire pour m’arrêter.

Harry le regarda, au départ confus mais alors il vit dans le regard de Drago cette étincelle qu’il connaissait bien maintenant.

 

À quelques mètres de là, Tom se tenait toujours dans le couloir, caché par une statue. Il était en tout point silencieux et concentré sur sa magie afin de rester caché d’Harry, ce qui fonctionnait jusqu’à présent. Il avait juste eu besoin de savoir ce qu’Harry voulait dire au blondinet. Ses intentions étaient donc des plus pures. Et ce qu’Harry venait de dire ne pouvait le réjouir davantage. Mais entendre les propos de Drago et maintenant le son de vêtements froissés, tout cela était insupportable. Drago disait qu’il voulait qu’ils essayent et Harry qui ne disait mot. Allait-il accepter la proposition de Drago ? Que Morgana le retienne, il avait besoin de tuer. Mais pour l’instant, il avait surtout besoin de partir, car en aucun cas il n’était capable de retenir sa magie à présent.

 

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c’est ce que je veux, Drago ? demanda finalement Harry après que le blond ait cessé de l’embrasser.

\- Oui, je sais que c’est le cas. Je peux le sentir.

\- Putain, Drago ! Je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’envie de te baiser et au fond tu le sais très bien, cria Harry, absolument pas gêné à l’idée de se retrouver au milieu d’un lieu public.

Et à en juger par la réaction de Drago, il l’avait lui-même oublié. Heureusement, personne ne se montra.

\- Tu mens. Je sais que tu en avais envie. Et puis, d’ailleurs, je me rappelle que tu l’as vraiment fait.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Harry, légèrement pris de court. Tu m’as dit que…

\- Moi aussi je suis capable de mentir…

\- Tu sais quoi, peu importe. Le fait que j’ai été trop ivre pour me rappeler si je suis ou non encore vierge est une preuve que c’était n’importe quoi. J’admets que tu es attirant. Mais je te l’ai déjà expliqué, Drago, ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Et je ne veux certainement pas être le genre de garçon qui te fait souffrir et qui y prend plaisir. Je n’ai pas envie d’aimer cela. Et je ne veux pas que tu aimes ça non plus. Il faut que je change. On le doit tous les deux.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de changer pour moi, Harry.

\- Mais je le veux. Je me déteste pour ce que je t’ai fait. Je me déteste pour avoir aimé cela. Tu avais besoin et tu as encore besoin d’aide mais je suis mauvais pour toi. J’ai été pire que tout. Je vais tout faire pour me racheter. Même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Et mon premier conseil est le suivant : cesse de trainer avec Tom. C’est mauvais pour toi. Qu’est-ce que vous manigancez de toute façon ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes putains d’affaires. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre nous, je serais là pour toi.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Drake.

\- Je le prends comme je veux. Et arrête de m’appeler comme ça. Tout le monde pense que tu es tellement parfait mais tu es pire que tout.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais parfait…

\- Tu t’es amusé avec moi et maintenant tu me dis que tu veux m’aider. Tu dois vraiment te moquer de moi… Tu es seulement venu pour me menacer. C’est ce que tu es. Et tu me dégoutes. Plus que Tom. Plus que mon père.

Le visage de Drago était à présent maculé de larmes qu’il ne pouvait plus contenir. Il était furieux contre Harry mais aussi désespéré. Une fois encore, il avait accepté de se mettre à nu devant Harry et lui n’en avait rien à foutre. Il se moquait de lui.

\- Arrête de dire ça, Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

\- Et bien tu vas devoir comprendre ce que tu veux parce qu’on a jamais été amis, on ne peut pas l’être.

\- On pourrait essayer… murmura Harry, mal à l’aise.

\- Je peux t’embrasser ou te détester, rien de plus.

\- Tu mérites bien mieux que ça.

\- Depuis quand tu me connais ?

\- Depuis qu’on se ressemble autant. C’est pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble.

\- Tu continues à le répéter. Mais tout ce que j’entends, c’est toi cherchant à te justifier.

\- Je suis désolé si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, Drago. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser m’insulter encore et toujours. Je vais finir par te répondre. Je ne peux pas te laisser me traiter comme de la merde.

\- C’est ce que tu es.

\- Peut-être mais j’essaye de mieux faire… Tu veux prendre ça de la mauvaise manière, libre à toi. La prochaine fois que tu me pousseras trop loin, tu t’en mordras les doigts.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter.

\- N’en sois pas si sûr.

\- Rappelle-toi que je traine avec Tom, s’exclama Drago essayant de sourire mais n’y parvenant pas.

\- Il y a des choses que je peux faire dont il est incapable. Tu veux prendre ça comme une menace, je t’en prie.

Et sur ces mots, Harry quitta le couloir, pas certains d’avoir amélioré ou envenimé les choses.

Drago prit une seconde pour se remettre avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Et alors qu’il y pénétra, il vit que Tom était le seul présent dans la Salle Commune. Apparemment, son ‘ami’ l’attendait au rapport. Ce qui n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir, spécialement parce qu’il savait qu’il était incapable de lui mentir. Malgré tous ses dons en Occlumancie, Tom était, et de loin, bien meilleur que lui.

…

Après sa confrontation avec Drago, Harry était un peu secoué. Plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Le fait est qu’une part de lui voulait encore embrasser Drago, être avec lui et c’était difficile à gérer. Car cette part de lui était si grande, sans raison valable.

Les jours suivants, donc, puisque Ron ne lui reparlait toujours pas, Harry continua à trainer avec Hermione et Ginny. Il ne leurs avait pas dit mais il avait on ne peut plus besoin d’être gardé loin de la tentation. Et puis, il n’avait pas envie de penser aux choses que Drago lui avait dites et continuait à lui dire. Regarder sa Carte des Maraudeurs, concentrer son attention sur les allées et venues de Tom mais également de Drago était bien mieux. Bien plus instructif et intriguant.

Harry fut ainsi le témoin de la venue de Tom dans la même pièce que le lundi précédent, chaque jour de la semaine. L’après-midi mais le soir également. La nuit, aussi. Et à chaque fois, il était accompagné par les mêmes Serpentard, lors de ces rendez-vous secrets. Harry savait que plus il regarderait la Carte, plus il voudrait savoir ce qui se passait.

Ce ne fut donc pas une si grande surprise lorsque le Samedi après-midi, Harry se décida à aller dans la mystérieuse pièce avant l’arrivée de Tom. C’était son unique chance d’y pénétrer pour finalement connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Et peu importe ce qu’il allait découvrir, il était plus que prêt.

Au premier regard, la pièce n’était qu’une simple salle de classe comprenant bureaux et tableau. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas être découvert, Harry se cacha dans l’un des coins sombres de la pièce et attendit dix bonnes minutes avant que Tom se décide à se montrer. Parce qu’il savait que Tom le découvrirait en un tour de main s’il ne se concentrait pas sur sa magie, Harry la camoufla et heureusement pour lui, il fut récompensé par l’arrivée des camarades de Tom. Et aussitôt qu’ils se trouvèrent dans la pièce, il y avait suffisamment de monde pour qu’Harry soit sauf.

Tom semblait de toute façon bien trop excité et concentré sur son objectif pour remarquer la présence d’Harry. Et peu après que tous les Serpentard se soient installés, il prit finalement la parole, permettant ainsi à Harry de découvrir la raison de leur présence ici :

\- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir, chers camarades, pour cette nouvelle réunion de notre club. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez tous notre dernière séance et les choses que je vous ai demandé de travailler. Je suis donc persuadé que vous êtes pressés de me montrer à moi, votre président, le fruit de votre dur labeur…

Mais Tom s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. À la seconde où il avait commencé à parler, Harry s’était retrouvé trop abasourdi par cette voix, ces mots, pour rester un minimum prudent. Et son aura magique était à présent en train de rayonner, en tout cas pour Tom. Le garçon se tourna vers lui avant de s’exclamer :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tous les visages des Serpentard se tournèrent dans la direction d’Harry mais comme d’habitude dans ce genre de situation, Harry conserva son calme. Il ne cracherait pas sur un bon défi et s’il devait se battre, il n’hésiterait pas. Alors, au moment de répondre, il ne perdit pas son aplomb :

\- Je voulais juste une confirmation. Mais, maintenant que je l’ai, je vais profiter de t’avoir dans les parages pour te demander de dire à ton _esclave_ que la prochaine qu’il me dit quoi que ce soit, l’école entière sera au courant de ses sombres secrets…

Disant ces mots, Harry tourna son regard vers Drago. Les yeux du blond étaient remplis de peur mais il ne pouvait s’en vouloir. Malgré sa précédente menace, Drago n’avait cessé de le tourmenter ces derniers jours. Il devait donc agir.

Personne ne réagit et surtout pas Tom, Harry prit donc cela comme le signe qu’il devait s’enfuir. Mais à l’instant où il quitta la pièce, Tom ne put s’empêcher de le suivre.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 23 : Un Nouveau Commencement**


	23. Un Nouveau Commencement

**Chapitre 23 : Un Nouveau Commencement**

Tom avait finalement rejoint Harry et ils se trouvaient à présent dans la Tour de l’Horloge. Pas besoin de préciser que quand Harry était en colère, il pouvait marcher très rapidement. Tom ignorait pourquoi Harry l’avait conduit précisément à cet endroit. Et il disait « conduire » car il était évident qu’Harry avait conscience de sa présence à quelques pas de lui. Peut-être souhaitait-il se retrouver dans un lieu neutre, un endroit calme pour parler sans être dérangé ? Oui, c’était probablement le bon moment pour parler. C’était en tout cas la raison pour laquelle Tom avait suivi le jeune homme. Mais à présent qu’ils se faisaient face, Tom devait admettre qu’il ne se sentait pas très à l’aise. C’était la première fois en plusieurs semaines qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls. D’un autre côté, Tom sentait que sa magie était heureuse à l’idée d’être si proche de celle d’Harry. La magie d’Harry également. C’était agréable. Plus que ça même. C’était merveilleux. Mais comme dit le proverbe, « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin », Harry ouvrit donc sa délicieuse bouche et laissa échapper des mots que Tom n’avait pas spécialement envie d’entendre. Même si c’était nécessaire.

\- Tu es ici. Je suppose que cela signifie que tu es prêt à m’expliquer tout ce que cela signifie. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Tom ?

Étrangement, le ton d’Harry semblait plus inquiet qu’en colère. Une bonne chose. Tom ne souhaitait pas qu’il soit furieux contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils se disputent… une fois encore.

\- Il n’y a rien du tout. J’ai juste proposé à mes camarades de leur donner des cours particuliers. Ils ont beaucoup à apprendre de moi.

Tom aurait pu être convaincant s’il n’avait pas cessé de regarder Harry à l’instant où il s’était mis à parler. Même son sourire suffisant à la fin de sa phrase n’empêcha pas Harry de voir à travers lui.

\- Je suis sûr que c’est le cas, répondit le brun. Mais je te connais mieux que ça. Il se passe quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler… Quelque chose que tu ne leurs as pas dit à eux non plus.

Tom regarda Harry d’un air presque effrayé. Comment pouvait-il le lire si facilement ? N’était-ce pas censé être l’inverse ?

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler… continua Harry. Très bien, parlons de Drago. Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Tu ne me l’as toujours pas dit et je mérite de savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux t’aider.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Tom à nouveau.

\- Tu sais pourquoi… murmura Harry.

Alors il se rapprocha de Tom, bien trop près pour que les garçons respirent normalement. Mais cela en valait la peine. Pour tous les deux. Pour leurs magies. Pour leurs cœurs. Dans les yeux d’Harry, Tom voyait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour révéler ce qu’il avait fait, pour répondre aux questions du jeune homme. Il savait qu’il était incapable de parler mais il savait quoi faire. Quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait faire qu’avec Harry. Il approcha donc sa main de sa joue et leurs deux cœurs s’arrêtèrent un instant de battre. Harry ignorait ce qui allait se passer mais alors les images commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit. Et il vit. Et il comprit. Tom lui montrait une succession de scènes qui impliquaient le blondinet, leur ‘ami’ mutuel. Des scènes de plus en plus difficiles à gérer. Pour Drago. Pour Harry. Les yeux de Tom étaient clos. Il ne pouvait faire face à la déception d’Harry, à sa haine. Mais quand il rouvrit finalement ses paupières – car il était incapable de les garder fermées plus longtemps – il ne vit pas dans les yeux d’Harry ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il y avait de l’inquiétude. De la tristesse. Il y avait également cette étincelle que seul le garçon semblait posséder sur terre : le désir, le besoin d’aider.

\- Donc, dit Harry. Si je comprends bien, tu essayes des sorts sur lui.

\- Des nouveaux, murmura Tom. Des sorts que je crée.

\- Okay… J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu fais cela, pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit jusqu’à présent.

Tom regarda Harry, incapable de parler. Il comprenait ce qu’Harry était en train de faire. Le brun voulait qu’il explique son ressenti, ses sentiments profonds. Il voulait lui faire dire qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

\- Dis ces simples mots… Je sais que tu les as en toi.

Les lèvres de Tom tremblèrent mais aucun son ne vint.

\- Merlin ! s’exclama Harry. Tu es si têtu. Ne peux-tu pas faire ça ? Même pour moi…

Et finalement, Tom s’autorisa à parler, d’une voix que lui-même ignorait posséder.

\- Tu me manques, Harry, admît-il.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un tourbillon d’émotions. Harry n’avait pas besoin d’autre chose de la part de Tom.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

Ce fut le déclic qui poussa Tom à passer à l’action… en tout cas aux mots.

\- J’y suis accro. À la puissance. Au pouvoir. J’ai besoin de voir dans les yeux d’autrui cette crainte, cette terreur. J’ai besoin de sentir leur douleur. Je me sens si bien quand je fais ces choses à Malefoy. Ça semble si légitime. Et je me sens fort.

\- Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit ?

\- Je savais que tu désapprouverais…

\- Ce que tu fais à Drago, oui, bien sûr que je désapprouve. Mais ce besoin de pouvoir n’est pas quelque chose de mal en soi. Tu dois juste apprendre à le contrôler et à l’utiliser de la bonne manière.

\- Je sais. C’est pourquoi j’ai commencé mon club. Mais, c’est rapidement devenu incontrôlable. Je suis tellement doué quand je dirige, quand j’enseigne comment utiliser la Magie Noire. Je n’ai pas à faire d’effort. Et les Serpentard aiment ça. Si tu voyais leurs yeux quand ils me regardent. Ils pourraient me vénérer en un battement de cœur.

‘Oh oui, j’en suis parfaitement conscient’ pensa Harry.

\- Je vais t’aider à t’en sortir, Tom. Je te le jure. Mais tu dois vouloir de mon aide… Si ce n’est pas le cas, tu ne progresseras jamais.

\- J’ai besoin de ton aide… Je veux dire, je sais que j’ai besoin de toi, donc cela doit vouloir dire que j’ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Alors on commencera avec Drago. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le blesser. C’est malsain autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’en être capable…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, déjà, car c’est le seul moyen que j’ai de me sentir proche de toi. Quand je le fais souffrir, Drago pense toujours à toi. Tu irradies ses pensées et c’est tellement agréable de te voir comme ça, de te voir d’une façon dont je ne t’ai jamais vraiment vu.

\- Ce n’est pas réellement moi… Et je t’ai donné bien plus qu’à lui.

Mais ce n’était pas la raison principale de l’incapacité de Tom à cesser son attitude et Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Tu vas penser que je suis fou si je te le dis.

\- S’il te plait, Tom. C’est important ce qu’on est en train de faire. Tu dois être parfaitement honnête avec moi si tu veux t’en sortir.

C’est ce qui aida Tom à affronter sa peur de la réaction d’Harry.

\- J’ai ces… pensées dans ma tête. En fait, ce ne sont pas réellement des pensées.

Tom cherchait ses mots ce qui n’était pas habituel pour lui. Harry s’inquiétait.

\- Ca ressemble plutôt à une voix. Comme si ma conscience était une personne. Et elle est vraiment heureuse quand je fais ce que tu décrirais comme étant des mauvaises choses, dit Tom avant de murmurer, ses yeux clos de nouveau. Elle m’a même demandée d’arrêter de te voir, elle m’a dit que je ne devrais rien ressentir à ton égard.

\- Quoi ! Tom ! Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! s’écria Harry qui ne pouvait empêcher sa peur, une réelle peur, d’affecter sa voix. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Pendant les vacances… Après ma crise.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, dit Harry une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car j’aurais pu t’aider à ce moment-là.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment on va se débrouiller maintenant. Mais on va réussir. Est-ce que tu me crois, Tom ?

La légende disant qu’Harry avait seulement besoin d’un bon objectif dans sa vie pour aller bien pour savoir quoi faire, semblait une nouvelle fois se révéler exacte… En réalité, être en présence de Tom l’aidait à oublier toutes les mauvaises choses de sa vie et même s’il devait aider son ami qui se trouvait dans une situation délicate, il était plus heureux que jamais. Et la réponse que Tom lui donna, fit passer sa joie au niveau supérieur.

\- Bien sûr, Harry. J’ai confiance en toi.

Et c’est ce qui permit à Harry de réduire la distance entre eux. Avant de le savoir, Tom était dans ses bras, ce qui fit soupirer les deux garçons de contentement. Enfin, leur lien avait été reconstruit et même s’il était toujours très fin, il était bel et bien présent et c’est tout ce qui importait.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre durant de longues minutes ce soir-là, oubliant tout le reste. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient juste besoin de la présence de l’autre. Ils manquèrent le diner et ce n’est que tard qu’ils retournèrent dans leurs salles communes.

Alors qu’il était de nouveau seul, Tom commença à ce sentir mal. Il essayait de faire la sourde oreille à la voix dans sa tête mais c’était loin d’être aisé. Il se dit que la meilleure des choses à faire était donc de s’allonger sur son lit afin d’essayer de dormir. Sauf que son corps n’était pas d’accord. Il était en train de retirer ses vêtements quand l’envie de vomir le poussa à rejoindre la salle de bain précipitamment. Il ferma la porte derrière lui sans même utiliser sa baguette et atteint en un pas la cuvette des toilettes. Alors commença la nuit la plus longue de sa vie.

…

Harry venait juste de passer une nuit atroce. Il n’avait quasiment pas dormi mais alors que le soleil commençait à s’élever dans le ciel, il comprit qu’il était de toute façon déjà trop éveillé pour se rendormir. Il se leva donc et prit une rapide douche. Puis il se saisit de ses affaires indispensables à une virée solitaire comme sa cape, sa carte et son carnet pour finalement quitter son dortoir et peu de temps plus tard sa salle commune. Le château était silencieux à cette heure, Harry était plus que content d’avoir enfin un peu de calme. Il marchait dans le couloir sans réel but mais fit rapidement son chemin jusqu’à la Cour pavée où il s’assit tout simplement sur le sol. Heureusement, il portait des vêtements chauds. Il resta ainsi pour ce qui sembla être des heures quand il se décida finalement sur la marche à suivre. Alors, Harry se leva et se rendit au bureau de Lupin. Il fallait qu’ils parlent sérieusement et trouvent au plus vite une solution.

…

Tom était toujours dans la salle de bain et il était plus pale que jamais. Il regardait l’heure toutes les deux minutes mais le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Ce qui l’ennuyait profondément. Il savait que c’était inutile d’essayer d’écrire à Harry maintenant. Le jeune homme étant après tout un lève-tard, il ne serait jamais réveillé. Après une longue heure à discuter avec lui-même pour tenter de se convaincre, il prit finalement son carnet.

«  _Si par chance tu es réveillé, dis-le-moi… Je ne peux pas dormir. Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je pourrais profiter de ta… présence !_  »

Il ne pouvait plus changer d’avis maintenant. C’était écrit. Tom leva les yeux au ciel, convaincu qu’il devrait attendre encore une heure – voir plus – avant de recevoir une réponse. Sauf qu’il se trompait. Les mots vinrent presque immédiatement, comme si Harry attendait en fait que Tom lui écrive.

_« Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps, je pensais que tu dormais. Dis-moi le mot de passe. J’arrive aussi vite que possible. »_

_« Force du sang. Rejoins-moi dans mon lit. »_ Furent les mots que Tom écrivit en retour.

_

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry arrivait dans la chambre de Tom. Tous les rideaux des divers lits étaient fermés, signe que les compagnons de chambrée de Tom étaient encore en train de dormir. Harry marchait avec précaution, même si sa cape le protégeait d’être vu. Il marcha jusqu’au lit de Tom assez facilement. Le rideau n’était pas fermé et Harry eut la magnifique vision de Tom allongé sur son lit. Mais la vue n’était pas aussi belle qu’elle aurait pu l’être. Tom était aussi pale que la mort. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à enlever sa cape, il marcha directement vers Tom, posant sa main sur son front. Le garçon sursauta, Harry n’en croyant pas sa propre stupidité. Il retira sa cape donc, fermant le rideau derrière lui.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il avant de lancer un Assurdiato. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Tom, dont la voix était affreusement affaiblie. Je suis épuisé. Mais je n’arrive pas à dormir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Harry en grimpant sur le lit pour être plus à l’aise.

\- Après qu’on se soit quitté hier soir, je me suis senti bizarre. J’ai réussi à atteindre les cachots. Mais avant de me coucher, je n’avais qu’une envie : vomir, comme si mes entrailles me disaient que je n’aurais pas dû te parler. La voix me le disait aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n’as pas à l’être.

\- C’est de ma faute. Je t’ai forcé à me parler.

\- Et j’en suis content, murmura Tom en plongeant son regard dans ces merveilleux yeux verts. Si c’est tout ce que ça prend pour que tu me … pardonnes.

\- Je t’ai déjà pardonné. Pour tout. Et tu le sais très bien.

\- Même si je ne le comprends pas.

\- Je trouverais bien un moyen de te le faire comprendre.

\- J’en suis persuadé… Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, Harry, s’il te plait ?

Harry en fut estomaqué. Jamais Tom n’avait demandé s’il te plait. Jamais lui avait-il demandé de le tenir. Il n’était vraiment pas en forme. Harry ne perdit pas de temps en tergiversations : il souleva la couverture et se glissa aux côtés de Tom. Le corps du jeune homme irradiait. Il avait assurément de la fièvre.

Avant que les garçons ne s’en rendent compte, ils étaient en train de dormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

…

Le lundi, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal apporta de bonnes nouvelles aux Cinquième Année. Prenant pour raison la préparation de leur BUSE, Lupin avait décidé d’assigner un projet très intéressant à ses étudiants. Chaque élève devait travailler en binôme, les partenaires étant choisi par les professeurs pour qu’ils se complètent. Le thème du projet était assez simple : les élèves devaient créer une liste de sorts donnant les équivalents entre Magie Noire et Magie Blanche. Ils devaient travailler sur les divers niveaux de magie et se poser des questions telles que : ‘quand est-ce qu’un sort en annule un autre ?’, pourquoi l’un est plus puissant que l’autre ?’, etc…

Tom fut positivement intrigué par ce qu’il entendait à propos du projet. Il n’était pas particulièrement surpris à l’idée d’être mis en binôme avec Harry. D’un autre côté, quand Harry lui apprit qu’il était celui à l’origine du projet, Tom ne put cacher son étonnement.

\- On a pensé à toi avec Remus et on croit que cela pourrait t’aider si tu es forcé à utiliser ta Magie Blanche, expliqua Harry. Je travaillerais les sorts de Magie Noire, pas toi. Peut-être que si tu vois que tu peux atteindre tes objectifs en utilisant les bons côtés en toi, cela t’aidera. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée.

\- En tout cas on peut essayer, répondit Tom d’un sourire encourageant.

…

Tom et Harry ne perdirent pas de temps pour commencer leur projet. Ils étaient tous les deux pressés d’avoir finalement l’opportunité de pratiquer leurs magies ensemble de nouveau. C’était un soulagement. Les jours suivant donc et pendant trois semaines, ils travaillèrent d’arrache-pied. Harry aidait Tom autant qu’il le pouvait.

Assez rapidement, ils remarquèrent que Tom se sentait mal s’il ne pouvait se défouler sur Drago comme il le faisait d’habitude. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry faisait son maximum pour aider Tom à se concentrer sur autre chose que le blondinet. Ce n’était pas une mince affaire car de la même façon que leur première nuit après les aveux de Tom avait été horrible, il se sentait toujours aussi malade. Et Harry également. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus leur lien se renforçait et ils sentaient donc les sentiments les plus forts de l’autre. Et être malade était épuisant pour tous les deux. Ils essayèrent de prendre diverses potions mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Heureusement, être ensemble était leur remède. Ils se sentaient mal seulement lorsqu’ils étaient séparés. Et pour une raison qu’eux seuls connaissaient, ils n’avaient pas repassé de nuit ensemble. Pas encore.

Ils auraient pu éventuellement aller mieux si Drago n’avait pas été dans les parages. Le blond avait mal pris la défection de Tom à son encontre. Il n’avait fallu qu’une discussion et Tom s’était précipité dans les ‘jupons’ d’Harry, l’abandonnant derrière. Drago avait donc décidé de se battre et tous les jours il était un rappel constant de l’échec d’Harry et de Tom. Harry espérait que Drago abandonnerait à un moment ou un autre. Il n’avait pas tenté de lui reparler. Il savait que c’était inutile. Mais tout de même, il avait du mal à voir Drago ainsi, désespéré à l’idée de ne plus souffrir. Si seulement il pouvait l’aider ! Mais son attention principale était pour Tom, seulement lui. Harry ignorait qu’au plus profond de lui, Drago pensait qu’il finirait par le récupérer. Il ne savait pas comment le faire, voilà tout. Mais il y réfléchissait. Son esprit était si occupé qu’il oubliait souvent de manger.

Ainsi, il y avait trois élèves, deux Serpentard et un Gryffondor aussi pales que la mort qui déambulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Puisque Ron n’avait toujours pas reparlé à Harry, Hermione et Ginny faisaient de leur mieux pour soutenir le brun. Elles espéraient toutes deux que le prochain match de Quidditch de la saison allait lui remonter le moral.

Malheureusement, à cause de ce-dit match, qui arrivait le 15 Février, Harry disposait de moins de temps auprès de Tom. Il avait bien tenté de demander à Angelina de lui trouver un remplaçant, mais Mme Bibine elle-même était venu le voir lui disant qu’il jouerait peu importe son envie, peu importe son état. Harry n’avait pas tellement compris la raison pour laquelle son enseignante était concernée mais quand Tom lui avait dit qu’il resterait avec lui durant l’entrainement, il avait abandonné.

…

La veille du match était donc finalement arrivée : le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et à Poudlard, même si vous faisiez de votre mieux pour l’oublier, c’était impossible. Heureusement pour Harry, il avait son dernier entrainement ce qui ne l’empêchait pas pour autant d’adresser à Tom de rapides coups d’œil alors que les supporters de Gryffondor encourageaient les joueurs, leur demandant des gradins s’ils souhaitaient être leurs Valentin/Valentine. Tom semblait légèrement ennuyé par tout ce bruit et Harry ne pouvait l’en blâmer. Il ne pouvait clairement pas s’avancer vers Tom et lui demander d’être son Valentin. Quel dommage ! Il aurait bien aimé. Voilà pourquoi il se concentra davantage sur l’entrainement.

Harry avait tort quant à la raison de l’exaspération de Tom. Ces idiots n’avaient rien à voir là-dedans. La Saint Valentin non plus. Qui avait quoi que ce soit à faire d’une tradition si stupide ? Non, Tom avait de meilleures choses en tête. Ou au moins, il essayait. Il devait réfléchir au projet de DCFM. Depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à travailler avec Harry, Tom sentait que quelque chose lui titillait l’esprit. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il était supposé être intelligent. C’était frustrant. Trois semaines de travail mais il continuait à ressentir la même sensation. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. Il en était certain. Alors, tout comme il le faisait chaque fois qu’il était seul ces derniers jours, Tom ferma son esprit et se concentra intensément…

Il ne s’imaginait pas que son Eureka viendrait grâce à un garçon brun aux yeux verts brillants. Les yeux fermés, Tom ne put voir Harry mais il sentit son pouvoir. Et puisqu’il était plongé dans une sorte de transe, il vit clairement sa magie et celle d’Harry se mélanger et jouer ensemble. Il ouvrit ses yeux immédiatement pour tomber sur les pupilles d’Harry. Le jeune homme souriait. Il était heureux. Alors, tout ce dont ils avaient parlé depuis le début de l’année, tout ce qu’ils avaient expérimenté ensemble, même leur projet prit enfin sa place dans le puzzle qu’il s’était créé. Tout s’expliquait. Tom leva les yeux au ciel car il venait tout juste de se rappeler le but de la journée : la célébration de l’amour. Il fallait qu’il comprenne cela aujourd’hui. Ce jour-là parmi tous. Vraiment ?

_

Tom n’avait pas amené le sujet dans sa conversation avec Harry car il voulait être sûr de ses avancées. Avec son match le jour suivant, il ne pouvait pas le surcharger avec ces pensées. Il se sentait néanmoins excité, ce qui était un sentiment étrange. Cette nuit-là, les deux garçons se séparèrent assez tôt. Harry devait retrouver Hermione, puis ensuite repasser avec l’équipe leurs tactiques une dernière fois et enfin se coucher. Pas trop tard pour être en forme. Harry avait proposé à Tom de se joindre à lui dans sa Salle Commune mais Tom avait décliné. Immédiatement, Harry s’était tendu, demandant à Tom s’il planifiait de voir ses amis de Serpentard. Et par amis, il voulait dire Drago. Tom s’était autorisé un petit sourire en répondant : « Ne n’inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu le sentirais si j’essayais de lui faire du mal. » Et il avait raison. Leur lien était de plus en plus fort. Ils se sentaient de plus en plus puissants et en même temps tout à fait conscient de l’autre. Harry lui avait donc répondu par un sourire et avait accepté de laisser aller son ami.

…

Les gradins étaient remplis. Non seulement les matchs de Quidditch étaient connus pour avoir un grand nombre de spectateur, mais ce match précisément était très important pour le classement. Ce match désignerait probablement le potentiel – voir même l’actuel – futur vainqueur de la coupe. Gryffondor était déjà en tête et s’il remportait la victoire, il serait difficile et même impossible pour les autres équipes de les rattraper. Poufsouffle avait une bonne équipe et tout le monde s’attendait à un grand match…

… mais personne n’avait pris Harry Potter en compte. Excepté peut-être Madame Bibine. Juste avant de rejoindre le Terrain, elle était allée saluer son invité spécial, qui avait déjà assisté au précédent match du jeune homme et était pressé d’en voir davantage…

… Il ne fut clairement pas déçu. Car après seulement deux minutes, Harry attrapa le vif d’or utilisant la Passe de Plumpton. Et même s’il n’avait pas atteint les imbattables trois secondes et demi de ce susdit Roderick Plumpton, c’était assurément incroyable. Suffisamment incroyable pour épater tout le monde. Harry était déjà en train d’atterrir lorsque les acclamations explosèrent enfin. Il sourit en se tournant vers Tom. Il avait de meilleurs plans pour l’après-midi. Et alors qu’il vit le visage crispé de Tom, il se dit que c’était tant mieux.

Puisqu’il n’avait pas utilisé de Magie Noire depuis trois jours maintenant, Tom ne se sentait pas très en forme. Aussitôt qu’Harry quitta le vestiaire pour le rejoindre, le jeune homme n’y réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il attrapa Tom par le bras, le conduisant au Passage de la Sorcière borgne. Ils enfilèrent la cape d’invisibilité et en silence se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-lard. Harry savait qu’ils avaient tous deux besoin d’un peu de temps éloignés de Poudlard, éloignés de leurs camarades, éloignés de la tentation – dans le cas de Tom.

Même s’il avait pris le temps de féliciter Harry, Tom était à présent silencieux. Il avait bien trop peur de lancer ne serait-ce qu’un petit sort obscur s’il osait ouvrir la bouche. Le fait était simple : il était en manque. Et si une personne pouvait le comprendre, c’était bien Harry. Et comme le jeune homme en avait conscience, la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas, était de l’aider à penser à autre chose et peut-être aussi se remémorer quelques bons souvenirs. Ils marchèrent donc en silence durant de longues minutes, puis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry était celui qui parlait la plupart du temps et Tom celui qui écoutait. Ce qui était… utile pour son problème et de toute façon agréable. Ils restèrent ainsi toute l’après-midi.

_

S’il existait une personne qui était particulièrement mécontente de l’issue du match, c’était bien Drago Malefoy. Le blond avait été aussi surpris que le reste de l’école par le geste d’Harry, même s’il était probablement le seul capable de réaliser cela ici. Et Drago en était parfaitement conscient, malheureusement. Cela ressemblait tellement à Harry Potter de faire pareil spectacle. Et maintenant, les Serpentard étaient en bas de classement. Morgana ! Il détestait Harry encore plus à présent. Comme si le jeune homme voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, lui montrer ce qu’il n’avait pas la chance d’avoir, mais ce que Tom lui, avait. Il en était malade. Il voulait boire et peut-être fumer également. Plus que tout, il avait besoin d’oublier. Malheureusement, ses camarades étaient plus que prêts à l’aider dans cette voie, surtout car ils ignoraient la raison de la mauvaise forme de Drago de ces derniers jours. Ils l’encouragèrent donc à se détendre. Toute la nuit, Drago et ses soi-disant amis burent jusqu’à l’oubli… Ce qui laissait envisager une matinée des plus mauvaises… et pas seulement pour les jeunes Serpentard. Mais aussi pour Harry Potter. Car tous les amis de Drago cherchaient à le convaincre de frapper un grand coup contre son ennemi juré.

_

Harry était loin de ces considérations. Tom et lui venaient de finir de manger à la Tête de Sanglier, même si l’endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il était maintenant temps de retourner à Poudlard, mais ils n’en avaient aucune envie. Harry était content de voir que Tom semblait en meilleure forme. Comme quoi, leur sortie avait valu la peine.

Aussitôt qu’ils atteignirent le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, il fut évident en revanche que Tom n’était pas encore prêt à quitter Harry. Harry non plus d’ailleurs. Restant sous la cape, ils passèrent inaperçus devant les Gryffondor pour finalement atterrir sur le lit d’Harry. Se retrouver ici à nouveau ensemble était si agréable. Leur dernière fois avait été pour tous deux la plus belle nuit de leurs vies. Harry vit dans les yeux de Tom les étincelles de souvenir et peut-être également du désir. Mais ils n’étaient pas prêts à quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Harry prêta quelques-uns de ses vêtements que Tom pouvait utiliser comme pyjama tandis qu’il enfilait le sien. Puis, ils se couchèrent côte-à-côte, absolument ravis. Et ce n’est qu’à cet instant que Tom se décida à parler de ses découvertes. Le temps était venu.

\- Je pense que j’ai compris la base de la magie sans baguette dont nous parlions en début d’année. Tu t’en souviens ?

\- Bien sûr. J’y pense souvent.

\- Je pense que le pouvoir qu’on a lorsqu’on est ensemble, le lien que l’on a est connecté à ce type de magie. Je crois qu’on a besoin de ce lien pour exprimer cette magie. Et j’utilise le terme « exprimer » volontairement. Tu vois, quand on était éloigné loin de l’autre, notre lien était faible mais pas seulement. Notre magie, celle que nous partageons était difficile à contrôler, je suis sûr que tu l’as remarqué. Et puisque nos sentiments étaient perturbés, notre magie l’était également. Je suis donc sûr que ce type de magie est connecté aux sentiments. Et tu as besoin d’en avoir de très forts pour l’utiliser, où en tout cas l’extérioriser de ton corps. Je ne suis pas encore sûr. J’ai remarqué que j’ai probablement utilisé cette magie sans baguette la nuit après nos retrouvailles, quand j’étais malade. Je n’avais pas ma baguette sur moi, mais j’ai fait de la magie. Ce n’était que verrouiller la porte derrière moi… Mais alors, je me suis souvenu de ce qui s’était passé dans le couloir l’autre jour. Tu étais en colère contre moi, et une partie de ton pouvoir sortait littéralement de ton corps. Je l’ai vu. Et c’était magnifique. C’était faible mais c’était là.

\- Je pense que je l’ai fait une autre fois. Quand tu étais à l’infirmerie, avant que tu te réveilles, je suis venu te voir. Je touchais quasiment ta magie. Je me suis senti très puissant. Mais alors Dumbledore m’a forcé à quitter la pièce. Tu avais un cauchemar et je ne voulais pas t’abandonner. J’étais donc vraiment furieux. J’étais avec mon parrain et nous marchions en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor et alors j’ai stupefixé la Grosse Dame, juste en le pensant. Et tu te rappelles, quand tu t’es réellement réveillé, nos magies…

\- Oui, je m’en rappelle, c’était difficile d’être proche de toi, à tel point c’était puissant. Mais ça m’a tellement perturbé que j’ai mal réagi. J’aurais préféré ne pas te dire ces mots.

\- Tu les pensais…

\- Je sais… C’est toujours le cas. Nos magies veulent que nous soyons ensemble. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Nous sommes ceux qui allons révéler cette forme de magie au monde entier. Pourquoi nous ? Je ne sais pas. Et je m’en fous. Mais c’est tellement bien. J’ai repensé aux choses que je t’ai dites ce jour-là et je crois que nous devons vraiment ressentir des sentiments forts pour être capable d’utiliser notre magie combinée, on ne peut pas se forcer. Et on ne peut pas simplement obéir aveuglément à notre magie. Tu avais raison. Si nous souhaitons être puissant, nous devons être en contrôle et avoir des sentiments profonds l’un pour l’autre.

\- C’est déjà le cas, murmura Harry.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Je veux dire, c’est mieux qu’il y a un mois. Mais je suis sûr qu’on peut faire encore mieux.

\- J’ai bien quelques idées pour nous améliorer, répondit Harry d’un petit sourire timide.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Mr Pervers !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça du tout ! s’exclama Harry même si c’était le cas. Je voulais juste te prendre dans mes bras.

\- C’est une excellente idée. J’adorerais cela.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’ils firent. Mais, le jour d’après, ils regretteraient de ne pas s’être embrassé.

…

Presque tous les élèves étaient assis dans les cachots, attendant patiemment le Professeur Rogue. A l’instant où il aurait dû arriver, un message apparu sur le tableau, expliquant l’absence de l’homme. Tout le monde soupira dans la classe, content de pouvoir échapper ce jour-là au cours de Potions. Alors qu’ils commençaient à parler, Drago et ses sbires arrivèrent, très en retard. Peut-être qu’Harry avait à présent un radar pour le blond, en attendant il tourna la tête immédiatement vers lui. Drago avait à peine fini de lire la note qu’il sourit avec suffisance en voyant Harry. Il était encore complètement soul. Et puisqu’il l’était, il marcha en direction du jeune homme. Le silence tomba sur la pièce entière, comme c’était de toute façon supposé être l’usage dans les cachots. Il y allait avoir une confrontation et peut-être même une lutte.

Alors que Drago se plaçait juste devant Harry, Tom se tendit sous le choc.

\- Alors, Potter, commença le blond, je parie que tu as décidé de te vanter après ton geste _spectaculaire_ d’hier, et il souligna le terme avec emphase.

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy. Je ne t’ai rien dit alors va-t’en.

\- Comme si j’allais t’obéir. Quoi ? Tu as peur. Le merveilleux Harry Potter a peur.

Tom commença à gronder ce qui fit réagir Harry. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur celle de Tom, et s’exprima en Fourchelang :

\- _Ne dis rien, Tom, s’il te plait. Ne fais rien. Je peux le gérer._

\- Comme c’est charmant ! Vous utilisez votre propre langage. Comme c’est romantique. Merlin ! Vous me rendez malade.

\- Arrête-toi maintenant, Drake !

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux. Le surnom lui avait échappé. La réaction fut immédiate.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, sale pédé. Ne sois pas étonné. Tout le monde sait que t’es un putain de suceur de queue.

Les réactions de l’audience furent très différentes. Une grande partie des étudiants haleta de surprise. Non seulement Drago avait perdu son sang-froid. Non seulement avait-il parlé avec un manque certain de bienséance propre aux Sang-pur. Mais il venait surtout de franchir une limite et ça tout le monde en était conscient. Car Harry se redressa instinctivement, ses yeux remplis de colère mais également de peur pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Ron et Hermione s’étaient tournés l’un vers l’autre, oubliant leur discorde en un instant. Ils étaient bien trop inquiets pour leur ami. Pourtant, lorsqu’il parla, la voix d’Harry était étrangement calme.

\- J’allais dire que tu adorais ça mais si je me rappelle bien tu es celui qui suppliait de me sucer.

Tout le monde en fut stupéfait. Et si ce n’était pas suffisant, Professeur Tonks entra dans la pièce à cet instant précis. Elle avait visiblement tout entendu. Après tout, Drago et Harry avaient tous les deux criés, ce n’était donc pas étonnant. Harry tremblait. Drago le regardait, bouleversé. Il ne parvenait pas à se remettre du fait qu’Harry avait dit tout cela, à voix haute, devant tout le monde. Bien sûr, il l’avait menacé de le faire mais il ne l’avait pas vraiment cru. Il avait eu tort. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant ?

Alors que la voix de Nymphadora s’élevait dans la pièce, Harry quitta la classe, la réalité de ce qui venait d’arriver le percutant de plein fouet. Même s’il n’était pas honteux de la personne qu’il était, il ne pouvait faire face à ses camarades pour l’instant. Il ne pouvait gérer les commentaires et les questions. Au moins, ses meilleurs amis le savaient déjà.

Tonks n’eut pas l’opportunité de courir après Harry et de toute façon elle n’en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle comprenait qu’il ait besoin d’être seul. En revanche, elle voulait retrouver un peu de calme dans la pièce. Car à présent tout le monde parlait, excepté peut-être Drago et Tom. Drago était encore sous le choc mais les yeux de Tom étaient rougeoyants. Ses articulations étaient blanches de s’être trop contractées. Il mordait sa lèvre si durement que le sang commença à couler sur son menton. Il était aussi surpris que Drago. Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point il désirait bouger pour retrouver Harry. Mais il n’en eut pas l’opportunité car tout à coup la voix de Tonks résonna dans la pièce, demandant le silence. Puis, elle se tourna vers Drago, lui ordonnant d’aller voir le Directeur. Son erreur fut de l’y envoyer seul. Car, bien sûr, Drago n’avait aucune intention d’y aller. Il avait besoin d’être seul. Il n’avait même pas le courage de regarder ses amis en face. C’était le pire jour de sa vie. À cause d’Harry. Non ! À cause de Tom. C’était la faute de Tom…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry n’avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Personne ne l’avait vu. Drago aussi d’ailleurs. Ils avaient tous les deux sauté le repas du midi et du soir. Et aucun de leurs amis n’avait eu de leurs nouvelles.

Maintenant, les Gryffondor étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune et même s’ils essayaient deparler d’un autre sujet que la grande nouvelle de la journée, c’était évident qu’ils en avaient tous envie. Mais, la plupart des adolescents respectait Harry suffisamment pour éviter de parler devant tout le monde de sa sexualité. Ce qui n’était malheureusement pas le cas de Lavande. Elle était assise sur l’un des canapés à côté de Ron, toutes ses copines à ses pieds quand elle laissa échapper :

\- Alors comme ça le grand Harry Potter est une tafiole !

Bien sûr, elle avait dit cela exprès car à cet instant, la pièce était silencieuse. Tout le monde pouvait donc l’entendre. Elle n’aurait pas dû faire cela, cependant. Ron, qui en avait déjà marre d’elle, monta sur ses grands chevaux.

\- Arrête de l’appeler comme ça, dit-il immédiatement, comme s’il attendait en fait l’occasion. Merlin ! Tu me rends malade. Tu es tellement stupide…

\- Oh là là ! Qu’est-ce que tu es sensible ? T’es amoureux de lui ou quoi ? dit la jeune fille en un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, mais je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de toi. Je ne l’ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ? En fait, je préférerais être amoureux de lui que de toi.

Et sur ces mots, tous les Gryffondor se turent. Harry était dans les escaliers et il avait entendu chaque mot. Il regarda Ron qui était si rouge que c’en était presque drôle. Harry sourit à Ron, son ami. Oui, son réel ami. S’il avait besoin d’une preuve, c’en était une.

Malheureusement, Lavande n’était pas prête à laisser ces petites retrouvailles se dérouler sans anicroches. Hermione, qui avait souri à la seconde où Ron s’était mis à parler à son ex si durement, regardait à présent le rouquin avec fierté. Évidemment, Lavande la prit pour cible.

\- Je suis sûre que tu es celle à l’origine de cette soudaine haine de Ron à mon égard. Tu baves devant lui depuis que tu le connais et tu ne supportais pas de nous voir ensemble !

Et sur ces mots, les deux filles commencèrent à se disputer. Harry, qui était déjà fatigué puisqu’il avait pleuré toute la journée, ne pouvait supporter une engueulade de plus mais ne savait que faire. Il était épuisé. Heureusement, Ron vint à sa rescousse. Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione, lui parlant pour la première fois depuis des semaines :

\- Ne t’embête pas à lui parler, Hermione. Elle est complètement idiote. Ne perds pas ton temps, elle ne le mérite pas, dit-il avant de murmurer. Harry a besoin de nous.

Et sans un second regard, ils marchèrent jusqu’à Harry qui soupira de soulagement. Les trois amis finirent sur le lit d’Harry pour la première fois depuis si longtemps qu’Hermione commença à pleurer. Ron regarda Harry, ses yeux écarquillés. Mais Harry articula « à toi de jouer maintenant ». Alors Ron se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la réconforta du mieux qu’il put, tapotant ses épaules et son dos assez maladroitement. Il regarda Harry de nouveau qui le réconforta d’un coup d’œil. Et Ron en profita pour parler :

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, pour tout. Je suis désolé d’avoir si mal réagi. J’étais tellement choqué. Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais me faire pardonner.

\- Tu l’as déjà fait, Ron. Ce que tu as dit et fait tout à l’heure, ça signifie tellement pour moi. Je n’étais même pas en colère contre toi. Je sais que ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. J’attendais juste que tu sois prêt à l’accepter.

\- Je dois avouer : c’est plus facile parce que tu n’as pas de petit-copain pour l’instant mais je m’y ferais.

\- Espérons-le. Car ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, répondit Harry en souriant largement. Et Ron lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ah les garçons, tellement idiots quand vous voulez l’être, renifla Hermione avant de finir dans les bras des deux jeunes hommes.

Après cela, Harry était complètement éreinté. Il n’avait qu’une envie : s’effondrer dans son lit. Et c’est ce qu’il aurait fait si seulement il avait eu des nouvelles de Tom. Mais le jeune homme était enfermé dans un silence depuis la matinée. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne s’était pas inquiété durant la journée car il pensait que Tom était trop occupé par ses cours et peut-être ne savait-il pas comment réagir. Mais c’était étrange maintenant. Ainsi, après avoir écrit dans son carnet sans recevoir aucune réponse, Harry fit venir Jamie et lui demanda d’aller chercher Tom. Mais le Patronus avait quelques difficultés à le trouver. Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Il resta dans son lit, son carnet sur ses genoux, Jamie à ses côtés. Il ne savait que faire.

…

Tom n’était pas mort. Il n’était pas non plus dans le coma. Il était juste dans un état méditatif profond. Le fait est qu’il voulait tuer Drago. C’était aussi simple que ça. Il voulait le tuer encore plus que la fois où il avait commencé à le faire. Mais il y avait Harry. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre une seconde fois. C’était tout simplement impossible. Mais s’il écoutait sa volonté, son désir profond, s’il écoutait la voix dans sa tête, alors le blond n’aurait plus ni souffle, ni sang dans son corps. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour se contrôler. Mais c’était si difficile. Et il savait qu’à cet instant, il ne pouvait rester avec Harry. Si seulement il voyait le visage d’Harry, il ne parviendrait pas à réprimer son désir. À cause de ses beaux yeux, il tuerait Drago. Malheureusement, sa méditation ne semblait pas fonctionner car il était de plus en plus en colère… Le temps passa jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne qu’il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Le dortoir était déjà silencieux, seulement perturbé par quelques ronflements. Tom sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Il était adossé contre la pierre froide depuis seulement cinq minutes quand la porte s’ouvrit, laissant place à un blond tremblant et bouleversé.

 


	24. Sur le Chemin de la Bataille

**Chapitre 24 : Sur le Chemin de la Bataille…**

Severus Rogue était un homme intelligent. Plus que cela même. C’était un réel génie. Il l’avait toujours été… Et d’aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en rappeler, cela lui avait toujours posé des problèmes, l’engageant dans une voie de solitude dont il se serait bien passé. Le fait est que depuis tout jeune il comprenait ce qui l’entourait avec aisance sans pour autant savoir comment le gérer. Comment aurait-il pu ? Alors qu’il n’avait que cinq ans, il avait une meilleure compréhension de choses que les adultes eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas. Tout cela était simple pour lui.

Être intelligent n’est jamais une chose facile à supporter, tout simplement car cela rend la personne à part. Et pour Severus, être différent avait été de pire en pire, plus il grandissait. Les enfants l’avaient malmené dès sa plus tendre enfance : les Maraudeurs prenant ensuite la tête de la pire période de son adolescence.

Oh bien sûr, il avait aussi fait de mauvais choix. Mais quand on est perdu, c’est presque compréhensible. Après tout, il n’avait jamais eu de modèle, de mentor. Sa seule amie, Lily, l’avait abandonné pour son ennemi. Et alors, il avait choisi la voie de la facilité…

Pour Severus, être haï de tous était trop compliqué à gérer, il avait donc voulu agir. Dès le départ, il avait eu parfaitement conscience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait lui apporter ce qu’il désirait depuis toujours, à savoir l’acceptation. En réalité, Voldemort ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Lui en revanche, c’était très différent. Le Seigneur Noir s’était immédiatement rendu compte de sa brillance d’esprit. En tant qu’homme intelligent lui-même, il préférerait bien sûr l’avoir dans son camp, même si jamais il ne lui avait vraiment fait confiance.

Les choses seraient restées ainsi si Voldemort n’avait pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en tuant Lily. Pour tous, il était évident qu’il avait perdu la guerre à ce moment-là. Non seulement car il avait perdu son pouvoir contre Harry mais aussi car Rogue avait changé de camp.

Et à présent, Severus se battait contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres oublié, se battait pour éviter un nouveau règne, une nouvelle guerre, tout cela au côté de Sirius Black.

Malgré tout son génie, Severus n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’ils pourraient former une bonne paire. Et pourtant, les preuves étaient bel et bien là. Des mois qu’ils travaillaient ensemble. Des mois durant lesquels ils étaient devenu amis car soyons réaliste, ils étaient clairement amis. Ils n’étaient plus seulement des partenaires de travail. Des partenaires ne partagent pas leurs souvenirs et leurs émotions comme eux le faisaient.

Et malgré son intelligence, Severus n’aurait jamais pu penser que cela pouvait empirer… Enfin, empirer n’étant pas le bon mot car Severus ne souffrait aucunement. Le contraire, à vrai dire. En réalité, Severus commençait à entrevoir que Sirius lui apportait la seule chose importante qu’il avait toujours voulu : Sirius Black parmi tous. Ce qui était, de son avis, aussi ironique que prévisible. Sirius Black, son pire persécuteur, capable de lui offrir l’acceptation. Et s’il lisait derrière les mots de son ancien ennemi, c’est ce que Sirius recherchait lui-même. Comme quoi, avoir une famille de Sang-Purs – même si elle était dysfonctionnelle, il ne pouvait le nier – avoir un nombre d’amis plus qu’impressionnant et enfin être un bourreau des cœurs ne vous apportaient pas cela. La vie est étrange parfois. Vouloir ce que l’autre veut alors qu’il cherche lui aussi la même chose que vous. Apparemment, l’intelligence ne possède pas le monopole de la compréhension…

Severus en était là de ses pensées alors qu’il pénétra dans la cheminée. Ces dernières semaines, il avait l’impression de ne penser qu’à cela. De penser uniquement à Sirius. Comme s’il n’était plus capable d’autre chose. Et c’était encore pire alors qu’il était sur le point de le rejoindre pour une nouvelle séance de surveillance.

Quand Severus arriva à l’hôtel de Sirius, l’autre homme était déjà prêt à partir, habillé de noir de la tête au pied, comme on pouvait l’attendre d’un descendant Black. Sirius portait une large capuche afin de cacher son visage. Leur duo ressemblait presque à deux Mangemorts. Severus dut se retenir de se moquer.

\- Que se passe-t-il Serv’ ? Es-tu perturbé par ma tenue ?

L’implication des paroles de Sirius était si évidente que Severus ne put s’empêcher de répondre :

\- Bien sûr, espèce de toutou. Quel dommage de ne pas voir ta merveilleuse tête !

Sirius riait franchement à présent. Ce qui aurait pu être une insulte par le passé n’était maintenant que taquineries entre eux, ce qui était pour le mieux.

\- J’ai toujours su que tu me trouvais beau.

\- Il parait que ta beauté est de notoriété publique, n’est-ce pas ? Et qui suis-je pour m’opposer à ce que tout le monde admet ?

Sirius souriait follement. Il avait toujours aimé être considéré comme quelqu’un de sexy.

\- Retiens-toi. Je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues.

\- Et alors ? Tu ressembles tellement à une fille que j’ai bien le droit d’être aveuglé.

Sirius fronça les sourcils tout en rougissant légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas flirté avec qui que ce soit.

\- Je n’ai pas l’air d’une fille… répliqua-t-il faiblement.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Severus qui semblait terriblement et étrangement à l’aise avec ce sujet. Tu le sais. Et tu adores cela. Avec tes longs cheveux, tes boucles d’oreille et tes airs de princesse.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien puisque Severus avait de toute façon raison.

\- Si Lady Black est d’ailleurs prête à sortir…

\- Ne tente pas le diable, Servilus.

Severus sourit avec suffisance et ensuite ouvrit la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la rue, prêts à transplaner près de la maison supposée d’un ancien Mangemort qui avait été vu avec Pettigrow. La première avancée majeure depuis le début de leur investigation.

…

Cachés dans un coin obscur d’une rue lugubre depuis deux heures maintenant, Sirius et Severus n’avaient encore assistés à rien d’important. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient partir. Leur tuyau disait que quelque chose se produirait cette nuit-là, ils ne quitteraient donc le lieu qu’aux premières lueurs du soleil. Sirius fumait déjà, une habitude que Severus n’appréciait pas tellement mais qu’il ne pouvait empêcher.

Reprendre cette habitude avait été plus rapide que prévu. Sirius était un peu – beaucoup en fait – isolé et stressé… à cause de tout ce qui s’était produit depuis le début de l’année, surtout avec Harry, il avait donc besoin de quelque chose pour se détendre. Et puis, comme ils se trouvaient à cet instant si loin de toute espèce de vie, personne ne pouvait les voir.Severus laissait donc faire même s’il n’était pas très content que Sirius ruine sa santé ainsi.

Severus était si occupé par ses pensées qu’il sursauta presque lorsqu’il entendit tout à coup la voix de Sirius.

\- Alors, as-tu parlé à Remus depuis la dernière fois ? J’attends toujours sa visite…

Amusant la façon dont Sirius pouvait rester silencieux durant une heure pour soudainement parler comme s’il poursuivait une précédente conversation.

\- Eh bien, j’avoue que nous n’avons pas encore fixés de date. Dumbledore me surveille encore plus depuis que Tom va mieux.

\- Mieux mon cul… ce n’est qu’un petit connard très rusé.

\- Ton langage, Black, grogna Severus.

\- Merlin ! Serv’ tu devrais y être habitué maintenant… En attendant, tu devrais dire à Remus qu’il me manque et qu’on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter et je ne pense pas à des souvenirs. Je ne crois pas un seul instant en l’attitude de Tom et je suis sûr qu’il prépare quelque chose.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n’en suis pas sûr.

\- Merde, Severus ! Ne me redis pas cela. On en a déjà discuté. J’espère que tu ne vas pas faire machine arrière.

\- Sirius, tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. J’essaye juste d’être impartial. Mais mon esprit est fixé, tout comme notre plan.

\- Tant mieux car je ne peux le faire sans toi.

Severus sourit étrangement. C’était la première fois dans sa vie que quelqu’un lui disait quelque chose de ce genre tout en le pensant sincèrement.

\- Ne sois pas si stupidement heureux ! murmura Sirius car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre ou encore moins autoriser ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux deux.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sirius puis de lui clouer le bec.

\- Est-ce qu’il va vraiment mieux ? demanda-t-il finalement après une minute entière de silence avant de préciser, « non pas que je me pose des questions. Je n’y réfléchirais pas à deux fois. Même s’il agissait comme un ange… je suis sûr que l’éloigner d’Harry est notre unique solution. »

Severus sourit légèrement. Par cette phrase, Sirius venait juste d’admettre qu’il comprenait son inquiétude : après tout, peu importait la personne qu’il était supposé devenir, Tom n’avait que 15 ans et il n’avait encore tué personne.

\- Je pense que Dumbledore avait raison concernant Harry. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de son rôle de guide mais à présent qu’ils sont de nouveau proches, il semble… mieux, apaisé. Je ne sais pas. Ma magie l’est, en tout cas. Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que la réaction de Tom vis-à-vis de Drago venait davantage de sa difficulté à gérer ses émotions plutôt que de son manque de sentiments.

\- Tu ne cherches pas à le soutenir, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Je le comprends dans un sens, c’est tout… Ce doit être difficile de recevoir une nouvelle âme. Je veux dire, non pas qu’il en ait conscience mais tout de même on a tenté un nouveau sort sur lui, et on ne sait pas ce que peuvent en être les conséquences, notamment sur ce qu’il ressent.

\- Comment est-il possible que tu aies un cœur plus Gryffondorien que le mien ?

\- Même si tout le monde semble penser différemment, tu es un vrai serpent. Je veux dire, tu as peut-être bien demandé au Choixpeau de te placer auprès des lions mais tu as du sang de Serpentard dans tes veines.

\- Qui t’as-dit que je lui avais demandé ?

\- Je l’ai deviné…

\- Ne fais pas ton petit malin !

\- En attendant, même si je reste très prudent vis-à-vis de Tom, je dois admettre que la présence de ton filleul a un réel effet sur sa magie…

\- Crois-tu qu’Harry le ressentira quand on aura … fait ce que l’on doit faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si on le suppose, cela veut dire que la connexion entre Harry et Tom ne fonctionne pas seulement dans un seul sens. Ce qui serait encore plus compliqué à gérer…

\- Espérons donc que non.

\- Mais cela aurait du sens…

\- Je sais. J’essaierais d’en apprendre davantage quand je reverrais Harry. Mais ce garçon peut être si secret. Je suis content que Remus puisse être là pour lui, étant donné que ce n’est visiblement pas mon cas.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Oui, il a eu une période difficile mais il va mieux maintenant. Et si on est chanceux, ça restera comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que le mot chanceux signifie ! s’exclama Sirius en souriant.

Et juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent une succession de ‘pop’. Soudainement, Sirius et Severus se retrouvèrent entourés par une bande de sorciers apparemment disciples de Voldemort. Les deux hommes n’attendirent pas un instant pour sortir leurs baguettes. Pas le temps de paniquer, les premiers sortilèges étant déjà lancés et envoyés dans leur direction.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu’ils se retrouvent dos-à-dos, combattant furieusement à l’unisson comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Severus et Sirius étaient de bons duellistes, encore meilleurs en tant que partenaires. Malheureusement, seulement deux contre presque dix sorciers eux-mêmes plutôt doués ne semblait pas très juste. Même le plus puissant des sorciers a ses limites. Eux également. Après seulement quelques minutes de combat, cela devint évident pour Severus. Mais l’homme à ses côtés n’était autre que Sirius Black, un homme trop imprudent pour son propre bien, un homme qui avait été coincé dans son appartement merdeux depuis trop longtemps, un homme qui était encore considéré par le monde magique comme un criminel. Il n’était pas prêt à abandonner pour transplaner.

Heureusement, Sirius possédait encore de bons instincts. Ses réflexes étaient toujours aussi précis mais avec un peu plus d’expérience. Ce fut l’unique raison pour laquelle ils durèrent si longtemps. Après un mauvais sortilège qui faillit percer le bouclier de Sirius, Severus décida qu’il était vraiment temps de partir. Ainsi le dit-il à Sirius, entre deux sortilèges, contre-sorts et boucliers. Il était un peu difficile d’avoir une discussion à proprement parlé mais ils y parvinrent néanmoins. De toute façon, Sirius se fit rapidement comprendre : foi de Black, il ne quitterait jamais un duel. L’esprit de Severus voulut rétorquer qu’un duel était censé avoir lieu entre deux personnes seulement mais il n’eut pas le temps d’être intelligent puisqu’un nouveau sort toucha quasiment Sirius. Les anciens Mangemorts avaient parfaitement compris qu’il était le plus dangereux des deux. Sirius ne retenait pas ses sorts. Il combattait avec furie, méchamment et sournoisement : un vrai Serpentard. Ils concentraient donc toute leur attention sur Sirius. Il n’avait pas suffisamment de force pour les gérer tous et Severus vit avant que cela n’arrive qu’il allait finir par tomber.

\- Pense à Harry, cria Severus car c’était la meilleure idée qu’il avait pour faire comprendre rapidement à Sirius la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient encore dos-à-dos, Severus ne vit donc pas la réaction de Sirius. Il ne l’entendit pas non plus comme si Sirius était si plongé dans le combat qu’il ne pouvait voir l’intérêt de ce que lui disait Severus à ce moment-là. Le fait est que Sirius se sentait si vivant à cet instant. Severus le sentait dans l’air : sa magie était puissante. Quelle ironie que Sirius se sente si vivant si proche de sa propre mort. Et Severus comprit qu’il ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre… murmura-t-il et d’une façon étrange Sirius l’entendit et le comprit parfaitement.

Durant une seconde entière, le temps se suspendit. Severus ne pouvait croire qu’il avait prononcé ces mots. Mais Sirius en était bien plus stupéfait. Ce qui étonna davantage les deux hommes cependant fut le mouvement de leurs mains, qui agirent de leur propre chef. Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent, presque désespérément : l’acte final avant la Fin.

Et alors, Severus fut touché par un éclat vert. Sirius n’entendit pas l’incantation, il sentit juste le corps de Severus s’immobiliser, leurs mains toujours liées. Cela semblait si mal. Sirius ne pouvait croire en sa propre imprudence. Si imprudent qu’il en avait risqué la vie de l’homme qu’il… appréciait plus que de raison. La magie de Sirius devint complètement folle, atteignant le maximum de sa puissance. Il assomma tous les sorciers à une distance de cinq mètres autour de lui et en une pensée, il transplana, transportant le corps de Severus avec lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sirius alors qu’il prenait conscience d’un fait impensable : Severus était… mais alors il réalisa autre chose : Severus était en train de bouger sous lui en un mouvement étrange. Putain…

Sirius bougea si rapidement qu’il aurait pu se bloquer quelques nerfs. Il regarda en direction de Severus, les yeux écarquillés. Que venait-il de se produire exactement ?

\- Ce n’était pas le sortilège de la Mort, murmura Severus car il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sirius la question évidente. C’était une version de magie noire d’un Stupefix, probablement mêlé à un faible Doloris. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger, mon corps est douloureux et je suis épuisé.

Et alors Severus ferma les yeux. Sirius comprit qu’il se sentait vraiment mal car jamais dans sa vie Severus ne s’était plaint à propos de quoi que ce soit. Et grâce à cela, Sirius comprit le sous-entendu.

Après avoir transporté Severus dans son lit, Sirius alla jusqu’à la cuisine. Il ne possédait pas grand-chose, il n’avait en réalité pas de nourriture, mais il avait des potions et certaines dont Severus pourrait avoir besoin. Alors qu’il versait des gouttes de diverses potions dans la bouche de Severus, l’homme offrit un faible sourire. Il se sentait en réalité fier de Sirius qui avait saisi ce qu’il lui demandait.

Puis le sourire se figea car Sirius se mit à parler doucement :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Severus. Je n’aurais jamais dû risquer ta vie… une nouvelle fois. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant.

Et avant que Severus n’ait le temps de répondre, Sirius se transforma en Patmol et ne perdit pas une seconde pour quitter l’appartement. Severus était sans voix… de toute façon les mots qu’il avait en tête – à savoir, tu n’aurais jamais dû risquer ta vie tout court – n’aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisqu’il se retrouvait seul. C’était évident qu’ils devaient parler, surtout après une telle excuse. Severus ne parvenait pas à comprendre : Sirius était bien trop lâche pour être un réel Gryffondor… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir et était prêt à lui pardonner car avant tout il était bien trop heureux qu’ils soient tous deux en vie. À cet instant, il aurait donné le monde pour sentir la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

Malheureusement, il n’avait pas la force de suivre Sirius. Le chien était parti depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il n’avait donc pas d’autre choix que de s’endormir, attendant que Sirius comprenne ce qu’il désirait réellement.

…

Trois heures plus tard, la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit de nouveau. Ce fut si doux que personne n’aurait pu s’imaginer qu’un chien venait d’entrer. Patmol ne voulait pas faire un bruit de peur de réveiller Severus. Pourtant, l’homme ne dormait pas. Malgré son épuisement, s’endormir alors qu’il n’avait qu’un nom en tête, qu’un visage à l’esprit, le souvenir de doigts emmêlés, était impossible.

L’attention de Severus fut donc immédiatement piquée mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Sirius et préférait attendre de voir sa réaction. Et il ne fut pas désappointé parce que doucement Patmol sauta sur le lit et s’allongea au bout, visiblement prêt à dormir. Une minute passa et Severus s’arrêta de respirer. Comment en aurait-il été capable lorsque Sirius était si proche et pourtant si éloigné ? Il ne supportait pas la situation. Alors il se redressa dans le lit et sans réfléchir commença à caresser le chien, qui gémit de plaisir sous ses bons soins. Il aurait pu en ronronner. En attendant, cela fit rougir Severus et en même temps lui donna suffisamment de courage pour parler franchement :

\- Tu peux te retransformer… si tu en as envie… quand tu seras prêt, dit-il d’une voix basse.

Et puis il se recoucha, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Que venait-il de faire ? Comment pouvait-il être si stupide ? Il venait de proposer à Black de dormir avec lui en tant que deux êtres humains, en tant que deux amis, en tant que couple. Définitivement en couple… Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ses sentiments. Qui avait dit qu’il était intelligent ?

…

Le matin suivant, deux corps étaient enlacés sur le lit de Sirius. Deux souffles apaisés marchaient à l’unisson… Comme si c’était naturel, si facile.

Mais quand vous êtes un Black ou un Rogue, vous savez que la vie n’est jamais facile. Et donc le sommeil paisible des deux hommes fut soudainement remplacé par un cri de désarroi qui les surpris tous deux.

Severus avait les yeux écarquillés, des larmes sur les joues et un pouls si rapide que c’en était douloureux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Sirius d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas…. Je ne pense pas que c’était un rêve… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que Tom a ressenti l’envie soudaine de tuer… Je… Ce n’est jamais arrivé ainsi.

\- Est-ce que ça va… ?

\- Je… J’ai mal à la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’il se passe quelque chose avec Tom ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Mais c’est bizarre. Il est censé être dans mon cours.

\- Peut-être n’était-ce qu’un cauchemar ?

\- Hum, marmonna Severus.

Alors le silence retomba dans la pièce. Un silence gêné car ils étaient tout à coup conscients de leur proximité et des questions soulevaient par leur nuit passée ensemble. 

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger… dit Sirius rapidement.

De nouveau, Severus n’eut pas le temps de réagir car Sirius était déjà dehors.

Heureusement que Severus n’était pas si affamé que celacar Sirius ne revint que quatre heures plus tard. Severus était encore au lit. Il se réveillait seulement pour la seconde fois de la matinée quand l’odeur agréable du petit déjeuner lui caressa les narines. Sirius faisait de sérieux efforts.

Prendre son petit-déjeuner à deux heures de l’après-midi n’était pas habituel pour Severus mais même si l’atmosphère de la pièce était encore tendue, il commençait à l’apprécier.

Après une période horrible d’un silence qui semblait s’étendre, finalement les deux hommes parvinrent à parler de l’attaque ou plus exactement du coup monté. C’était un sujet sûr et ils avaient beaucoup de choses à en dire, comme par exemple trouver qui les avait piégés. Ils passèrent l’après-midi entière à discuter du plan à mettre en œuvre à présent, évitant avec précaution le seul sujet qu’ils auraient dû aborder. La nuit commençait à tomber et Severus avait oublié de rentrer à Poudlard. Il n’en avait pas envie, Sirius non plus d’ailleurs. Leurs discussions sans importance en étant la preuve. Aucun des deux n’était prêt à parler et pourtant ils ne pouvaient se quitter…

…à un moment où à un autre, l’un des deux devrait faire preuve de courage Gryffondorien. Ils le savaient. Surtout car ils ne cessaient de s’adresser des regards plus insistants les uns que les autres et connaissant Sirius il n’allait pas tarder à prendre le taureau par les cornes, faisant quelque chose de probablement stupide…

… Et pourtant ils y échappèrent car soudainement le corps de Severus se retrouva rigide. Ils étaient alors installés dans le coin salon lorsque Rogue tomba au sol, les yeux révulsés. Ses dents mordant ses lèvres si fortement que le sang commença à couler quasi instantanément. Il souffrait visiblement. Sirius tomba sur ses genoux, aux côtés de Severus, prenant sa main dans la sienne. C’était étrange. Severus paraissait froid. Et Sirius savait que ce n’était pas en raison du sort qu’il avait reçu un peu plus tôt. Cette après-midi-là, il s’était senti bien. Il s’était senti réchauffé intérieurement et il avait pensé que cela venait de la tension mais ce n’était pas le cas. Pas seulement. Le fait est que Severus avait ressenti un élan de magie dans son corps qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis la Cérémonie avec Tom. Et maintenant, cette magie, sa magie venait de lui être retirée.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ? demanda simplement Sirius car il ne pouvait former une sentence complète.

\- Tom… C’est Tom… Il est en train de faire quelque chose de … mal !

Et il s’évanouit.

 


	25. ...Sur le Chemin de l'Amour

**Chapitre 25 : ...Sur le Chemin de l'Amour**

Tom se tenait adossé contre le mur faisant face à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard lorsque Drago apparut, le visage livide, des cernes se dressant sur ses joues. En un regard, Tom sut que toutes les méditations du monde ne pourraient le retenir face à son ennemi. Il avait blessé Harry, _son_ Harry, il devait payer. Ses pupilles rougirent sous le coup de ses émotions et c'est en souriant qu'il accueillit Malefoy.

-Tu as du courage, Drago, murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre, parfaitement claire dans le silence de la pièce. Revenir ici quand tu sais parfaitement le sort qui t'attend...

Le blondinet le fixa, sa peur inscrite jusqu'au plus profond de ses orbes. Le coeur battant, il baissa la tête pour indiquer sa soumission. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux mais Tom les remarqua à peine.

-Non, Drago, aujourd'hui, une simple séance de torture ne suffira pas... Même si tu sais que tu n'es bon qu'à cela. J'ai mieux pour toi...

Drago releva les yeux, observant Tom, les sourcils froncés. Sa voix lui manquait comme si Tom lui avait infligé un Silencio. Il ne savait que dire de toute façon. Sa journée éloignée de tous ne lui avait permis en rien de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. D'ici quelques heures, son père serait au courant de sa liaison passagère avec Harry et il se ferait répudier pour le déshonneur qu'il ferait porter sur son nom. Peut-être qu'une mort, certes douloureuse sous la baguette de Tom ne serait pas une mauvaise solution.

D'une oreille distraite, Drago écoutait les élucubrations de Tom. Il eut l'envie idiote de rigoler en pensant à ce besoin ridicule que ce génie du mal semblait posséder, à l'idée de palabrer pour montrer son intelligence. Drago reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes, notamment quand il était question de son père, mais il n'était clairement pas le seul à avoir des soucis mentaux. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit le proverbes.

-Ton père ne t'a-t-il donc rien appris, Drago? questionna justement Gaunt, comme pour rappeler au blondinet sa présence. Que dis-je? Bien sûr qu'il ne t'a rien appris. Tu sais que j'ai tout vu dans ton esprit, vu chacune de tes peurs, chacun de tes souvenirs vicieux. Pendant tout ce temps, tu t'es moqué de l'état d'orphelin d'Harry quand tu étais effrayé du manque d'amour de ton propre père, quand tu regrettais que ta mère ne t'aime pas assez pour te protéger d'un homme à qui tu crains de déplaire. Mais Drago, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que tu ne pourras jamais lui plaire? Tu es d'un pathétique, j'espère que tu sais cela. Harry, lui, a eu des parents qui l'aimaient et qui sont morts pour lui, par amour, pour le sauver. Tu te désespères de connaitre un tel amour tout en sachant que tu ne l'obtiendras jamais.

Tom fit une pause dans son petit discours, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté. Comment pouvait-il savoir ces choses sur la mort de James et Lily? Harry ne lui en avait jamais parlé, n'aurait pu lui en parler du fait de son âge au moment des faits. Et pourtant, c'est comme si la certitude de ce qu'il avançait était gravé tel un souvenir dans son esprit. 'Ne te concentre pas sur ça,' lui murmura insidieusement la voix, 'ce n'est pas ce qui t'apportera la satisfaction de voir de la souffrance dans les pupilles de Malefoy'. Et malgré les efforts de ces derniers jours, Tom devait admettre que sur ce point, sa conscience avait parfaitement raison. Sans davantage y réfléchir, certain qu'il pourrait de toute façon y penser plus tard, Tom reprit son monologue.

-Tu dis que tu aimes Harry, cracha-t-il presque. Mais comment pourrais-tu l'aimer quand personne ne t'a appris ce qu'est l'amour, quand toi-même tu te détestes. La façon que tu m'as supplié de te traiter, Drago, je t'assure, ça me donnait à la fois envie de crier de joie et de trembler de dégout. Tu te détestes tellement que tu veux souffrir. Tu te hais tellement que tu t'éloignes de l'amour de tous. Ils te détestent tous, Drago, tes chers amis les Serpentard. Ils étaient si désireux d'avoir un nouveau Maître à mon arrivée, désireux de suivre quelqu'un qu'ils pourraient admirer. Comment pourraient-ils t'admirer, toi? Et ça va être pire maintenant qu'Harry a dévoilé votre petit secret. Ils ne vont même plus pouvoir te regarder, Drago. Et le pire, c'est que c'est toi qui est allé chercher cette souffrance. Harry t'avait prévenu. Je te l'accorde, il peut sembler trop généreux pour faire quelque chose comme ça et au fond, tu ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait la force. Si tu avais pu ressentir sa haine à ton égard quand tu l'as insulté devant toute la classe. J'étais à ses côtés, je tremblais de ses émotions. J'avais envie de te tuer, j'en étais tout à fait capable et pourtant, c'est Harry lui-même qui tentait de me contrôler, pour te protéger dans un sens. Tu ne le mérites tellement pas, moi non plus, tu sais. Mais il m'aime, d'une façon qu'il ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Et je crois que c'est la plus belle des revanches, surtout quand tu ne pouvais apprécier le simple fait de le reconnaitre. Tu sais que tu es passé à côté de quelque chose en étant incapable de le défendre devant ton père. Tu aurais pu l'avoir, Drago et ça te fait tellement mal, de savoir que tu as tout gâché. Si j'étais aussi généreux qu'Harry, je me dirais qu'une telle souffrance est suffisante. Si j'étais aussi cruel qu'au début de l'année, je n'aurais pas hésité à te tuer, mais Harry m'a montré que ce n'était pas nécessaire et il a raison. Puisque tes parents ne t'ont pas appris qu'en faisant souffrir, on doit inévitablement en accepter les conséquences, je vais t'apprendre, moi, ce qu'ils auraient dû t'enseigner. Voyons comment tu t’en sors face à la souffrance que tu as infligé aux autres.

Et alors qu'il regardait Tom lever sa baguette, Drago espéra de tout coeur que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse car si Gaunt faisait de lui ce qu'il était en train de lui promettre, en aucune façon serait-il capable de s'en sortir sain d'esprit.

...

Les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil alors que le silence de Tom résonnait de plus en plus dans son esprit, Harry commençait à regretter le prêt de la carte des Maraudeurs à Ron et Hermione. Tout ça pour que les deux amoureux transis se rabibochent quand lui faisait face à des problèmes plus graves... Nettement plus graves. Harry n'osait réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer du côté des cachots et malgré sa fatigue, il avait une furieuse envie de se saisir de sa cape et de partir à la recherche de son ami. Le simple désir de ne pas vouloir s'immiscer dans l'intimité de Tom sans avoir été appelé l'empêchait pour l'instant d'agir.

Harry resta donc durant de longues minutes à observer le plafond de son lit, à observer son carnet désespérément froid et incolore jusqu'à ce que finalement ce qu'il craignait le plus arrive.

Au départ, Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte mais le rêve était trop réaliste pour en être un. Face à lui se trouvait Drago, agenouillé, le visage vrillé par une souffrance atroce. Mais pire que cela, c'était surtout la sensation à l'intérieur de son corps qui lui montra l'évidence. Cette satisfaction à l'idée de voir la douleur d'autrui, ce n'était pas une émotion qu'il ressentait. Et même s'il avait l'impression d'être le teneur de la baguette, il était clair que Tom était le responsable de la situation à laquelle il assistait. Leur lien, si puissant depuis quelques jours, s'était totalement ouvert, lui permettant de voir à travers les yeux de Tom aussi facilement qu'à travers les siens. Et Harry sut en une seconde qu'il devait agir au plus vite.

Il devait agir, ayant notamment reconnu les alentours de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, mais il devait surtout combattre le désir de son corps de rester allongé dans son lit pour profiter des sensations grisantes que cette torture lui prodiguait. Il ne pouvait écouter cette voix dans son esprit qui lui disait de ne rien faire. Il devait être fort. Il avait juré d'être fort et surtout, de protéger Tom. C'est la perspective de sauver son ami d'une chute prédestinée du côté des forces obscures qui lui permit de se redresser, de sauter du lit puis de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Chaque geste était douloureux mais il forçait son esprit à se concentrer sur Tom et au bonheur qu'il ressentirait en étant plus proche de lui, dans quelques minutes.

Il se revêtit de sa cape d'Invisibilité, non désireux de se faire découvrir avant d'avoir pu atteindre sa destination puis il se mit en route, le plus vite possible. Il aurait voulu courir mais son corps en semblait incapable. Il était comme plongé dans une tempête du désert, devant lutter à chacun de ses pas pour ne pas défaillir, pour ne pas se laisser aller aux éléments, dans son cas, la magie de Tom qui semblait transcendée par ce qu'elle avait enfin la liberté de déverser comme puissance.

Déterminé, Harry avança, un pas après un autre, sa course vers les cachots semblant d'une lenteur déstabilisante, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à l'entrée de la Salle Commune - une entrée bloquée par un mot de passe qu'il ignorait.

Paniqué, Harry tenta de se concentrer sur le lien que Tom et lui entretenaient, faisant appel à sa magie pour qu'elle reconnaisse celle de Tom, toute proche. Il repensa à ce que Tom lui avait dit de cette magie qu'ils semblaient être les seuls capables d'exprimer, à son besoin de sentiments puissants. Il se concentra donc sur Tom, sur son amour pour lui et sur son besoin irrépressible de se retrouver à ses côtés. Et tout à coup, Harry se mit à rayonner et son rayonnement atteint la porte de la Salle Commune qui s'ouvrit comme si quelqu'un l'avait faite exploser.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et il pénétra dans la pièce pour assister depuis ses propres yeux désormais au spectacle qu'il suivait depuis déjà de longues minutes maintenant.

Mais à la différence de sa vision, il pouvait observer Tom à présent. Tom qui tenait Drago du bout de sa baguette, le blondinet toujours agenouillé face à lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Aucune blessure physique ne parait sa peau et pourtant la souffrance était difficile à regarder. Et il tenait sa tête comme si celle-ci était sur le point d'exploser.

-Tom, appela Harry doucement, de peur de le perturber mais la voix n'était pas assez forte pour le sortir de sa transe magique.

Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la même transe qui l'avait empêché de cesser son sortilège sur Malefoy quelques mois plus tôt. Et Harry sut, immédiatement, ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'approcha de Tom, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, certain que son ami pouvait sentir dans une part de son esprit, ou plutôt de son coeur, sa présence à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, il allait lui laisser la chance de s'arrêter de lui-même. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas le rejeter car il en était tout bonnement incapable, car ça n'avait jamais été la solution avec Tom. C'était un test vis-à-vis de son amour, vis-à-vis de l'amour de Tom à son égard, mais un test primordial. Et il sentait dans son coeur, un rayonnement aussi puissant que celui de son corps, cette certitude qu'il prenait la bonne décision car Tom allait lui-même la prendre.

Désormais collé à Tom, Harry n'hésita pas à passer son bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, l'étreignant par derrière, sentant sa magie vibrer sous lui, sentant leurs magies se saluer. Harry patienta une minute entière pour ne pas précipiter les choses puis il se pencha vers l'oreille de Tom.

-Arrête de le faire souffrir, Tom, s'il te plait, lui murmura-t-il et il sentit un frisson quitter le corps de Tom pour rejoindre son propre corps.

Leur contact ainsi que ce murmure furent suffisant pour réveiller Tom de sa transe. Ce contact, à un moment si capital, Tom le désirait du plus profond de son coeur.

-Je permets seulement à Draco de voir à quel point il a fait souffrir ceux qui l'entourent en étalant sa méchanceté plus facilement que sa magie, Harry, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, sa baguette tremblant également.

-J'en ai conscience, mais cela n'en vaut pas la peine, Tom, s'il te plait. Il ne mérite pas que tu perdes ton âme.

Et sur un coup de tête, Harry glissa sa main sous la chemise de Tom jusqu'à la faire remonter sur son coeur, fermement placée.

-Ton âme m'appartient, Tom, tout autant que ton coeur.

Et dans l'instant, la baguette de Tom s'abaissa et la souffrance de Malefoy cessa, Drago s’évanouissant.

Mais les garçons n'en n'eurent pas conscience. Car d'un mouvement fluide, Tom s'était retourné, la main d'Harry toujours posée sur son torse, leurs yeux se trouvèrent et leurs magies se mêlèrent, les étourdissant sur le coup. La sensation, bien plus grisante que tout ce que la magie noire pouvait leur proposer, les ébranla tant et si bien qu'ils eurent des difficultés à rester debout. Mais leurs yeux leur donnaient la force de tenir, ce désir de rester proches et de ne jamais mettre un terme à cette bulle de bonheur qui les encerclait.

Dans le regard d'Harry, Tom vit tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Harry avait fait un choix. Il l'avait choisi lui. Il n'avait pas choisi sa victime. Il avait choisi de lui faire confiance et il s'était rangé à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa magie enveloppant Harry dans un cocon de désir.

Sans attendre, sans réfléchir, de sa main toujours déposée sur son torse, Harry attrapa la chemise de Tom, le rapprochant de lui, un peu plus. Leurs visages à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry et Tom respiraient le même air, respiraient la même magie. L'air se concentrait de leur puissance, de leur amour, les illuminant dans ces cachots bien sombres.

-Est-ce que tu m'acceptes, Harry? demanda Tom d'une petite voix, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, scrutant son âme.

Et même si la réunion de leurs corps et de leurs magies était une preuve en soi, cette incertitude avec laquelle Tom parla, fit fondre Harry.

-Je t'accepte, Tom, déclara-t-il fermement et ses prunelles se voulaient plus que sincères. J'accepte chaque part de ta personnalité.

Ils se penchèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs fronts se liant, leur souffle se liant. Leurs coeurs battaient d'un même rythme alors que progressivement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et, au moment fatidique, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit et l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius troubla ce qui aurait dû être le point culminant de la preuve de leur amour.

Les trois hommes avaient leur baguette levée et après un regard d'ensemble sur la pièce, ils se mirent chacun en mouvement vers une cible bien différente. Severus, malgré la faiblesse de sa magie, malgré sa toute récente reprise de conscience, s'élança vers Drago pour lui dispenser les soins nécessaires. Dumbledore, lui, se dirigea vers Tom à qui il ordonna de le suivre et enfin, Sirius se rapprocha de son filleul, le regardant avec incertitude, du fait notamment de la position qu'il occupait avec Tom.

Tom et Harry ne s'étaient pas libérés de leur étreinte mais dès l'arrivée des professeurs, leur magie s'était apaisée, comme s'il avait semblé inconvenant qu'elle s'exprime devant des étrangers, à un tel moment.

Une main sur l'épaule de Tom, Dumbledore mit un terme à leur enlacement, les séparant avec succès. Pourtant, la main de Tom se saisit de celle d'Harry qui avait disparu un peu plus tôt sous sa chemise et, sans le quitter des yeux, il fit résonner dans la pièce empreinte d'un silence tendue sa voix de Fourchelang:

- _Je t'aime, Harry,_ susurra-t-il, et les deux jeunes hommes ressentirent le pouvoir de ces mots au sein même de leurs coeurs, physique et magique.


	26. Un Long Mois d'Amour Éloigné

**Chapitre 26 : Un Long Mois d’Amour Éloigné**

Après ses retrouvailles avec Harry, Ron savait qu'il était désormais plus que temps pour lui de mettre les choses au clair avec Hermione. Malgré tous les fiascos de ces derniers mois, le regard qu'ils avaient échangés si naturellement durant le cours de Potions ne mentait pas. Instinctivement, lui et Hermione recherchaient le soutien de l'autre. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne que Lavande ait ainsi accusé Hermione de désirer mettre un terme à leur couple. Après tout, c'était bien à cause de sa douce amie que Ron s'était retrouvé en premier lieu avec Lavande, si soul qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Les longues semaines qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble lui avaient appris une chose primordiale, même si Hermione avait une tendance quelque peu énervante à tout savoir sur tout, à faire passer ses études avant le reste, il ne se voyait passer le reste de sa vie avec aucune autre fille. Peut-être était-ce idiot de penser une telle chose à son âge, peut-être était-ce un brin trop romantique pour une jeune fille comme Hermione, plus préoccupée par le savoir que par les sentiments, mais il comptait néanmoins le lui avouer car s'il laissait passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans lui dire la vérité, il savait qu'il finirait par le regretter.

Quand il lui proposa donc une discussion sérieuse dans la Salle sur Demande, Ron ne fut qu'enchanté de la réaction d'Hermione - pour une fois non récalcitrante à l'idée d'enfreindre une règle de Poudlard. Hermione accepta, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, quelques rougissements aux joues, replaçant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses longs cheveux désordonnés dans un geste timide et nerveux. Ron, qui était plus observateur qu'on ne le croyait, surtout en matière d'Hermione, fut parfaitement encouragé par ses signes positifs.

Le coeur battant, il attrapa doucement la main de la jeune fille qu'il avait tenté de consoler sans succès quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il était question de pleurs, Ron n'était pas plus doué qu'Harry qui semblait totalement perdu face à l'expansion de la tristesse d'autrui. Mais ses gestes maladroits sur le dos et les épaules d'Hermione semblaient avoir payé puisque Hermione était là, avec lui, acceptant sa main en mordant brièvement sa lèvre inférieure. Ron ne manqua pas ce mouvement, désormais tout à fait obnubilé par la bouche d'Hermione.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au septième étage, Ron se flagella mentalement du silence qui régnait dû à sa douce rêverie et il se força à sortir de sa torpeur afin de passer trois fois dans le couloir, demandant une pièce tranquille, apaisante qui leur permettrait de discuter patiemment.

La pièce qui s'offrit devant eux n'était pas très grande mais disposait de couleurs chaudes qui plurent visiblement à Hermione. Un feu de cheminée donnait une lumière reposante et une chaleur calmante à l'endroit. Ron sourit et Hermione lui répondit du coin de l'oeil, avant d'accepter sa proposition de s'asseoir dans le seul canapé prévu à cet effet. Le mobilier était suffisamment large pour leur permettre de s'installer confortablement, pourtant, Hermione et Ron s'assirent côte-à-côte pour rester en contact constant.

Ron nota qu'Hermione s'était tout à coup mise à trembler et il se demanda un instant si la flambée allait faire son oeuvre et la réchauffer. Mais après quelques minutes à attendre, il dut se faire une raison : la chaleur de la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec les tremblements d'Hermione. Ron sut qu'il était temps de parler.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, dit-il en guise d'introduction. Je sais que ces mots ne sont pas suffisants pour me faire pardonner, vu la façon dont je t'ai traité mais je n'ai pas grand chose de plus.

-Explique moi la raison de ton attitude, l'encouragea la jeune fille en caressant le dos de sa main. Et je suis sûre que je te pardonnerais.

Ron la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il était étonné de voir sa cause si facilement gagnée. Il n'hésita pas à se lancer dans ses explications, car, pour une fois dans sa vie, il savait pertinemment ce qui était à l'origine de sa réaction, de son malaise des derniers mois, de son désespoir également.

-Il y a d'abord eu le Bal d'Halloween où l'on s'est embrassé, répondit-il en rougissant mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione - il y trouvait la force. C'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. J'étais tellement désespéré à l'idée que tu ne partages pas mon désir d'être plus proche de toi mais je préférais être ami avec toi si c'est tout ce que je pouvais avoir à ce moment-là. Et puis, il y a eu ce matin où je t'ai vu avec Harry dans le même lit. J'étais si en colère. J'avais l'impression d'être un idiot. Comment, en effet, pouvais-tu me regarder tel un potentiel petit-ami quand Harry était dans les parages? Il est plus puissant, plus courageux, tellement mieux que moi. Et j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, vous écouter car j'étais persuadé que vous alliez me mentir. Et à partir de ce moment-là, j'ai complètement déconné. Ça faisait tellement mal de ne plus être ton ami, de ne plus être celui d'Harry et de vous imaginer tous les deux. Et puis il y a eu les vacances, et là c'était le coup de grâce. D'abord, Ginny a raconté à maman pour Krum, j'avais l'impression de n'entendre parler que de ça. Maman a cherché à savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas mais je ne voulais pas lui parler. Et quand je t'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai vraiment eu l'espoir idiot que Krum ne t'avait jamais contacté, tu avais l'air complètement perdu en me voyant. L'espoir est redescendu en une seconde, et j'avais l'impression d'être pathétique. Je regrette, Hermione, ce mot que je t'ai dit. Jamais, même dans ma colère, je n'aurais dû te traiter de la sorte. J'étais perdu et c'était beaucoup plus facile de continuer à perdre la tête avec Lavande. Chaque jour que j'ai passé avec elle, je pensais à toi. Et c'était horrible car je ne faisais que la comparer à toi dans ma tête. Et ça me rappelait minute après minute que jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir. Et c'était une punition de tous les instants. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que nous ne soyons plus amis, Hermione, alors même si nous ne serons probablement jamais ensemble, j'aimerais que tu me redonnes une chance en tant qu'ami, s'il te plait...

Ron pouvait parfois manquer d'éloquence mais l'importance n'était pas les mots qu'il choisissait mais bien leur sens, leur profondeur de sentiment, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de voir. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne l'empêchèrent pas de prendre la bonne décision. Hermione se pencha sur Ron et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser de pardon, de demande de pardon également. Malgré la douceur du geste, Ron ne put échapper au bref gémissement de surprise et de contentement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Immédiatement, ses mains trouvèrent la taille d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui. Durant de longues secondes, les deux amoureux laissèrent parler leurs bouches d'une façon plus satisfaisante que les plus merveilleux des mots. Ils étaient en accord, n'avaient nullement besoin de réfléchir à cet instant, mais Ron ne tarda pas à y mettre un terme car il désirait une réponse, claire et définitive.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes vraiment ? demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé en déposant son front sur celui d'Hermione.

-Evidemment, Ron, souffla cette dernière, je t'avais pardonné bien avant, peut-être quand j'ai vu la façon que tu as eu de prendre la défense d'Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, pourtant, j'ai toujours considéré Harry comme mon frère. Même s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de Tom, même s'il ne préférait pas les garçons, cela n'aurait rien changeait pour moi. Avec toi, ça a toujours été différent. Harry sait comment m'exaspérer mais toi, tu sais me faire sortir de mes gonds. Tu sais me déstabiliser et ce n'est peut-être pas toujours facile à vivre, mais c'est ce challenge qui est satisfaisant. Harry sait me faire me sentir appréciée, toi tu me fais me sentir aimée, en tout cas, tu le peux. Je n'ai jamais voulu, je n'ai jamais cherché à vous comparer toi et lui. Vous êtes différents et je vous aime tous les deux de façon différente. J'aime Harry comme un frère, je t'aime toi comme mon âme soeur. Et je sais qu'en général, je sais comment agir dans chaque situation mais il m'arrive aussi, de me retrouver perdue et incertaine. Et cette nuit d'Halloween, j'avais peur de mettre mon coeur dans la balance. J'avais peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée, comme une fille normale. C'est idiot, je le sais, je le vois maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit, surtout que je ne le pensais pas. Si on me proposait aujourd'hui entre la connaissance éternelle et toi, Ron, c'est toi que je choisirais, sans même y réfléchir. Tu m'apportes bien plus que ce que les livres ne pourront jamais m'apporter. C'est vrai que je ne vais pas dans la seconde me perdre dans tes bras et ne plus jamais penser à mes études. Elles sont importantes pour moi mais je te place au premier plan dans ma vie, Ron, n'en doute plus jamais, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas revivre ces longs mois de souffrance...

Alors que la voix d'Hermione se mourrait, prise d'assaut par une nouvelle vague de larmes, Ron fixait la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de comprendre la profondeur des sentiments d'Hermione, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

-Est-ce qu'on est idiot ? musa-t-il à voix haute, la bouche à demi-ouverte.

-Tu l'es toujours un peu, rigola Hermione franchement. Mais en amour, je crois qu'on l'est tous.

Ron chercha à se renfrogner face à la gentille pique de sa dulcinée mais il était trop heureux pour s'empêcher de sourire et même de partager le rire chantant d'Hermione. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras, rassuré par le son de son coeur battant dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent une petite heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser par moment, à être silencieusement heureux, à se murmurer des mots doux. L'heure étant déjà avancée, ils durent néanmoins retourner dans leur Salle Commune puis finalement dans leur dortoir. Mais, au moment de se séparer, d'une petite voix, Hermione dit à Ron qu'elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit seule, qu'elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. En un éclair, Ron se para d'une teinte rouge brique qui amusa Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne le montra. Ron se racla deux fois la gorge avant de parvenir à trouver sa voix pour acquiescer et Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Après une bref séparation permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de revêtir ses vêtements de nuit, ils se retrouvèrent, tous deux surpris à l'idée de voir le lit d'Harry totalement vide.

-Je croyais qu'il avait dit qu'il était fatigué, s'étonna Ron dans un murmure en ouvrant son baldaquin. Je me demande où il est.

Hermione fit la grimace. Elle avait une bonne idée de sa destination, son lieu de prédilection depuis le début de l'année maintenant.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il est allé rejoindre... Malefoy, reprit Ron dès qu'ils furent installés dans son lit, à l'abri d'un sortilège couvrant leurs voix.

-Oh non, s'exclama aussitôt Hermione et Ron la regarda, de plus en plus surpris.

-Tu crois qu'il disait la vérité, ce matin, en cours, s'enquit-il finalement, avec difficulté. Quand il a parlé de lui et Malefoy.

-Je pense qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de te le dire, se décida Hermione après une minute de réflexion. Oui, ils sont 'sortis' ensemble durant quelques semaines. Et c'était tout à fait chaotique.

-Comment a-t-il pu ? Avec la fouine ?

-Comment, je ne le sais pas. Même moi j'ai du mal à suivre la complexité du cerveau d'Harry par moment, surtout dans ce domaine. Mais j'en ai été le témoin donc je peux t'affirmer qu'il en a tout à fait été capable.

-Tu les as vus! s'écria Ron d'une voix presque stridente. En train de s'embrasser?

-Pire, répliqua Hermione, mortifiée. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de repenser à ça. Si les détails t'intéressent vraiment, tu pourras toujours les demander à Harry...

Ron rougit de honte cette fois-ci.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me donner des raisons de vomir, non merci, finit-il par marmonner et Hermione éclata de rire.

En une seconde, toute discussion à propos d'Harry ou de Drago fut oubliée, Hermione et Ron se fixèrent, désormais conscients de leur toute nouvelle proximité. Le silence s'étendit, légèrement gêné. Hermione n'était pas encore prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure et elle s'apprêtait à le dire, quand Ron intervint de lui-même.

-Je t'aime, Hermione, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, Hermione aurait voulu se donner des claques mais elle préféra répondre à son ami, son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ron.

Et sans davantage de mot, après un simple baiser, il fut naturellement convenu qu'ils s'endormiraient tout simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione, désireuse de ne pas être trop fatiguée pour les cours du lendemain, fut la première à trouver le sommeil mais Ron, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver l'apaisement nécessaire. Son esprit était en ébullition tant il était heureux de la tournure des évènements de la journée. Toutes les deux minutes, il regardait Hermione, dans ses bras, pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. À chaque instant, il souriait, un peu bêtement, en repensant aux paroles d'Hermione, à son je t'aime, surtout.

Ron n'avait pas encore fermé les yeux quand, tout à coup, dans un grand fracas, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Harry en furie. Ron ouvrit immédiatement son baldaquin et Hermione s'éveilla à ses côtés.

-Déjà le matin, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, rendors-toi, ce n'est rien, répondit-il et Hermione ne se fit pas prier, puis il se tourna vers Harry. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où étais-tu?

Au même moment, la voix de nul autre que Sirius Black se mit à résonner et Ron remercia silencieusement ses camarades d'avoir utilisés des sortilèges pour ne pas être dérangés.

-Harry, reviens ici tout de suite, disait l'Animagus, notre discussion n'est pas finie.

Harry eut l'indécence de lever les yeux au ciel en regardant Ron.

-Je vous en parlerais demain, expliqua-t-il donc. Je suis demandé à ce qu'il parait... Je suis content pour toi et Hermione, Ron.

Et sur ses mots, il disparut.

...

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, attendant avec un maximum de patience qu'Harry daigne redescendre après son injonction. Sirius n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de son filleul. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, en réalité. À commencer par le malaise de Severus qu'il avait dû ranimer à l'aide d'un sortilège puis de potions. L'arrivée en fanfare à Poudlard à la recherche de Dumbledore puis de mini-Voldemort. Et là, ce qu'il avait vu dans la Salle Commune des Serpents... Harry et Tom semblaient si proches que c'en était répugnant. Sirius méritait une explication. Harry, bien sûr, ne lui en avait pas donné. Il avait cherché à suivre Tom quelques minutes plus tôt mais Dumbledore, après une discussion houleuse, le lui en avait empêché, lui ordonnant de revenir dans son dortoir. Et Sirius, sur un coup de tête, l'avait suivi, cherchant à lui poser des questions le long du chemin, auxquelles Harry était resté fermement muet.  L'obstination de son filleul ne semblait avoir d'égale que sa colère et à l'instant, ces deux émotions n'auraient pu exaspérer Sirius davantage. Il avait été réputé en son temps pour son entêtement mais Harry, lui, cultivait ce défaut avec un succès retentissant. Poussé dans ses retranchements, Sirius en était à adopter une attitude tout à fait imprudente. Il n'aurait jamais dû, en effet, se retrouver dans les couloirs de Poudlard, dans une Salle Commune alors que n'importe quel élève pouvait le voir. Et maintenant, il venait de crier pour forcer Harry à redescendre. Sa soirée n'aurait pu mal se terminer.

Après une énième marche, Harry se décida finalement à se montrer et Sirius poussa un soupir qu'il ne savait réellement qualifier. Etait-ce du soulagement? De l'exaspération? Un peu des deux, probablement.

-Je mérite une explication, Harry, s'exclama Sirius immédiatement. Sur ton attitude vis-à-vis de Voldemort ce soir, notamment.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Harry d'une voix qui ressemblait un peu trop au Fourchelang, se rapprochant de Sirius, un éclat de rage brillant dans ses yeux. N'es-tu pas assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'est pas Voldemort?

Sirius eut la sensation de s'être pris une claque. Ce ton n'était en rien celui habituel de son filleul, surtout dirigé contre lui. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, murmura Sirius, blessé. Même mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de la sorte, Harry. Ça fait mal, je t'assure.

Sa colère était déjà en train de se tasser mais celle d'Harry, en revanche, grondait tel un feu flamboyant. Il était à peine conscient des mots de son parrain.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plait, reprit Sirius après de longues minutes de silence total, passées à se dévisager, à apaiser Harry.

-Drago a été méchant avec moi, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, se décida finalement Harry, en contrôlant avec difficulté les tremblements de ses membres. Tom ne l'a pas supporté et il a voulu se venger. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais tu étais là avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui? Tu n'avais pas l'air de défendre Malefoy. Tu étais du côté de ... Tom. Quel était ton rôle dans cette vengeance exactement, Harry?

-Mon rôle! s'écria Harry, de nouveau furieux. N'as-tu pas d'autres questions que celles de Dumbledore, Sirius. Que lui puisse supposer que j'ai en quoi que ce soit encouragé une telle action est une chose qui ne m'étonne même pas mais que toi tu en fasses de même...

-Harry, tu as changé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, tu le sais. C'est normal que les gens se posent des questions. Je te rappelle que Malefoy était effondré sur le sol et toi, tu étais quasiment dans les bras de Tom. Que veux-tu que je crois, putain?

-Ce que je veux que tu crois? La vérité, bien sûr. Ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je suis arrivé ici car j'ai senti la magie de Tom, de la même façon que Severus l'a sentie, j'en suis sûr. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Et j'ai aidé Tom à s'arrêter de lui-même dans sa torture. Et c'est la mission que Dumbledore m'a assigné, de permettre à Tom de faire les choses différemment cette fois-ci. Je ne prétends pas que je peux lui enlever son désir de se tourner vers les Forces du Mal mais je peux le faire réfléchir, le faire s'arrêter à temps. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Et qu'est-ce que je reçois? Le mécontentement de tous. Les paroles nauséabondes de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse à la fin, j'aimerais le comprendre.

-Dumbledore te l'a dit lui-même un peu plus tôt, quand tu t'es énervé contre lui. Ton rôle est d'être son guide, pas son ami.

-Tu as du culot de me dire ça, Sirius, quand tu es celui qui est allé ouvertement fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Je veux dire, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'on devait donner une deuxième chance, non?

-À Severus, bien sûr mais pas à lui. Pas à un Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance.

-Et forcément, c’est tout ce que tu vois en lui. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Tu ne le connais pas.

-Je le connais suffisamment, merci bien. Severus m'a parlé de lui, de son comportement cette année, tout comme il m'a parlé de _ton_ comportement. Voilà pourquoi je sais que tu as changé.

-Et tout le monde reconnait la suprématie du jugement de Severus quant il est question de moi... Ne me fais pas rire. Que tu aies peur pour moi, je veux bien te l'accorder. J'ai été déstabilisé de me retrouver face à Tom au début mais tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'être son ami, uniquement car ton jugement est voilé du fait d'une autre 'version' de Tom qui est devenue Voldemort. Je refuse de te laisser dénigrer sa personne quand tu ne le connais pas.

-Harry, arrête, supplia Sirius en essayant de s'approcher de son filleul sans pour autant y parvenir, Harry continuant de se dérober. Ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça.

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais probablement partir car j'ai peur de ne pas m'arrêter, pas ce soir, et de dire des choses que nous regretterons tous les deux.

-C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore t'a dit alors que tu allais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

-Tout à fait, et tu devrais être heureux qu'avec toi, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me ramener à la raison. Mais je suis trop en colère contre Dumbledore pour ne pas faire déborder ce sentiment sur toi également, surtout quand je vois que tu ne me comprends pas du tout.

-J'accepte de partir mais dis-moi juste si il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Tom et toi, comme Dumbledore l'a sous-entendu, comme la scène que j'ai vu l'a laissé entendre?

-Il ne se passe rien du tout, déclara Harry d'une voix ferme ne laissant place à aucune réplique, à aucun questionnement. Lui et moi ne sommes pas intimes, puisque c'est ce qui t'effraie visiblement.

-Très bien, murmura Sirius en poussant un soupir de soulagement cette fois. Va te coucher et écris-moi quand tu seras calmé.

-Ça risque de prendre du temps, l'avertit Harry avant de se tourner vers son dortoir.

Désormais seul, Sirius ne perdit pas de temps en indécision avant de quitter la Salle Commune, se dirigeant vers les quartiers de Severus. Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa ni fantôme, ni portrait durant sa longue marche et il ne fut pas arrêté dans sa quête vers les cachots.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte de Severus fut suffisant pour permettre au Maître des Potions de lui ouvrir. Le visage de l'homme était tout à fait blanchâtre et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il n'avait pas bonne mine.

-Tu t'es épuisé en cherchant à soulager Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? déclara Sirius en entrant dans le salon du Professeur sans y avoir été invité.

-Même pas, répliqua Rogue de son ton froid en refermant la porte. C'est Dumbledore, ses secrets et notre discussion qui m'ont mis dans cet état.

D'un mouvement de la main, Severus indiqua l'un des fauteuils à Sirius qui s'assit immédiatement, sa tête tombant entre ses mains.

-Potter est dans son lit? demanda Severus, en leur servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Oui, répondit Sirius dans un petit rire sans joie. Plus furieux que jamais après moi, après Dumbledore, la terre entière probablement.

-C'est un adolescent, l'apaisa étrangement Severus. Tous les adolescents réagissent de la sorte quand ils ont l'impression de faire face à une injustice.

-Tu as trouvé le mot qui pose problème, Sev'. Une injustice. En quoi est-ce une injustice de punir mini-Voldemort alors qu'il a torturé un de ses camarades? J'aimerais le comprendre. Même si je ne le connais pas aussi bien que j'aimerais, je sais qu'Harry n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte par le passé...

-J'ai essayé d'en parler à Dumbledore mais le vieux fou ne veut toujours pas discuter avec moi de ses réelles intentions. Il me l'a avoué, son but n'est pas de permettre à Tom de se reconvertir de sa voie toute tracée de criminel. Mais je ne vois pas son plan général. Je lui ai reparlé de la Marque des Ténèbres mais il n'a pas l'air particulièrement perturbé de la voir luire de nouveau. Tout comme mon état de santé n'a pas l'air de le préoccuper. Et quand je lui ai parlé de l'attaque des Mangemorts, c'est à peine s'il m'a écouté. J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, je sais que c'est un homme bon, dans le fond, mais parfois, juste pour ses mensonges et ses secrets, j'ai envie moi aussi de retourner sur la voie la plus facile qui s'offre devant moi, celle du côté obscur de la Magie.

-Ne dis pas cela, Severus, s'écria Sirius, les yeux exorbités. Tu ne me ferais pas cela, n'est-ce pas?

Et il y avait tant d'incertitude dans sa voix que Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un maigre sourire pourtant tout à fait rassurant.

-Surtout quand Harry lui même ne se rend pas compte qu'il m'avoue à demi-mot qu'il pourrait emprunter cette voie, reprit Sirius avec désespoir. Et c'est ce qui te fait peur également. Que Tom entraine Harry vers les Forces du Mal et qu'à eux-deux, ils soient bien plus puissants que tous les Voldemort de la planète... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Severus?

-Pour ce soir, rien du tout. Je crois que, même si une action était possible, j'en serais incapable. Tom m'a vidé de mon énergie. Mon inquiétude pour Drago également...

-Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai même pas demandé, il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, il est à l'infirmerie, endormi par les bons soins de Poppy. On a lancé ensemble des sortilèges de diagnostic et physiquement, il n'a rien mais le maléfice auquel Tom l'a soumis, je ne le connais pas. C'est très certainement l'un de son invention. J'ai regardé dans l'esprit de Drago et j'y ai vu des personnes tout droit sortis de des souvenirs, et chaque personne lui faisait ressentir une douleur immense. Il y avait Potter, presque à chaque instant. C'était étrange, comme s'il ressentait de la peine pour eux. Je ne sais pas ce que Tom a concocté, j'espère juste que son esprit n'en sera pas à jamais perturbé.

-C'est moi où ses tortures sont pires que celles de Voldemort, s'enquit Sirius, déstabilisé par ces révélations. Plus humaines dans un sens, pour lui, mais plus néfastes pour sa victime?

-Tu as raison. Et je crains que Potter soit à l'origine de ce changement. Pas pour le meilleur mais bien pour le pire. Et la purge dans laquelle Dumbledore a placé Tom ne fera à mon avis aucun bien. Dumbledore se sert des mêmes stratagèmes alors qu'il a vu leur limite et leur effet négatif, je ne comprends pas...

-Et tu es fatigué, conclut Sirius en se relevant. Tu devrais dormir. C'est de ma faute, je t'en empêche alors que tu devrais te reposer. Ta nuit va être courte. Je vais y aller, si je peux utiliser ta Cheminée.

-Ou bien tu pourrais rester, proposa Severus en se levant à son tour.

Les yeux perçants, Sirius fixa celui qui était devenu son ami ces derniers mois, incertain. Leur regard se transforma en silence qui dura si longtemps que Severus en perdit ses derniers forces. Au moment de chanceler, Sirius le rattrapa, lui murmurant à l'oreille, 'je reste'.

...

Après de longues heures à attendre le lever du soleil, Harry, qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, fut positivement ravi en entendant le réveil général du dortoir, sonnant le commencement de la matinée. Lavé et habillé en un temps record, il sortit de sa chambre avant même que ses amis aient eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir leur baldaquin. Il avait une mission urgente à s'acquitter, à savoir rejoindre l'infirmerie où Tom avait été emmené un peu plus tôt dans la nuit par un Dumbledore toujours aussi mystérieux. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la volonté du Directeur, Harry n'avait pas rechigné face à l’ordre. Non, il avait préféré s'emporter contre son parrain. Certes, il se sentait mal à présent mais pourtant, des restes de sa colère persistaient.

Les évènements de la veille n’étaient, pour des personnes normales, probablement pas avant-coureurs d'une déclaration d'amour mais c'est ce qui était arrivé. Tom avait enfin réussi à passer cette étape et bien sûr, le Directeur avait tout gâché. Enfin, tout... Pas vraiment. Tom n'avait pas été effrayé à l'idée de suivre Dumbledore la veille, n'avait eu aucun remord. Non, la seule émotion qui transparaissait dans ses yeux était l'amour qu'il portait pour Harry - la cause probable de toutes ses questions du Directeur et de son Parrain et de son mensonge nécessaire. Quelque chose lui disait que ces adultes ne devaient pas être mis au courant de leur désir d'une relation plus poussée, au risque d'en être empêché - leur réaction face à 'l'attaque' de Tom en étant la preuve.

Harry était donc plus que désireux de retrouver Tom afin de poursuivre avec lui, ce qu'ils avaient entamé la veille - un baiser dont il se désespérait totalement.

Il trouva malheureusement porte close en arrivant à l'infirmerie et, se souvenant des paroles de Dumbledore lui ayant fait part de son désir de discuter avec Tom de sa punition dès son réveil, Harry se mit à patienter devant la porte, faisant les cent pas. Son estomac gronda mais Harry ne l'écouta pas, même s'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de 24 heures - il avait déjà fait bien pire.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Harry se retrouva quasiment à entrer en collision avec Dumbledore.

-Je peux le voir, maintenant, l'agressa-t-il presque.

-Bien sûr, mon garçon, répondit le Directeur de cette voix paternaliste qu'Harry commençait à détester. Poppy restera avec vous dans la chambre, cependant, le temps que Tom te mette au courant des mesures restrictives dont il fait l'objet.

Harry ne s'arrêta même pas à ces mots. Tout ce qui l'importait était la personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, derrière cette porte. Il pénétra donc dans l'infirmerie, sans un regard en arrière.

Et là, il le vit, assis sur son lit d'hôpital, déjà habillé pour la matinée, nouant sa cravate avec dextérité. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs sourires également et leurs magies se mirent à vibrer dans la pièce, désireuses de les voir se rapprocher. Harry n'avait aucune raison de ne pas obéir à sa magie quand sa volonté était de même disposition. Il avala les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en un battement de coeur, bouleversé qu'il était par le sourire que lui adressait Tom. Ce sourire, il le voulait sur ses lèvres, il voulait y goûter, il voulait s'en repaitre. Mais il n'eut même pas la possibilité de donner une accolade à son ami, Poppy l'arrêta en levant un bouclier entre eux.

-Pas de contact, Mr. Potter, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Mr. Gaunt vous serez aimable pour mettre Mr. Potter au courant, s'il vous plait avant que vos protections alertent le château tout entier.

Harry regarda l'infirmière, les yeux sortant de ses orbites, mais celle-ci était reparti à son bureau. Il se tourna donc vers Tom pour observer ses pupilles se teinter d'un rouge colérique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? questionna-t-il dans l'instant, sa main venant automatiquement à la rencontre de celle de Tom qui dut reculer dans un mouvement presque douloureux.

Harry se morigéna mais il était trop intrigué pour se flageller dans les règles de l'art.

- _Notre très cher Directeur a été plus pernicieux que je ne le pensais dans sa punition,_ murmura Tom en Fourchelang, en adressant un regard mauvais à l'infirmière. _Je ne vais pas échapper aux détentions, bien sûr, tous les week-ends mais ça va bien plus loin que cela. J'aurais le droit de quitter ma Salle Commune seulement pour les cours et pour aller à la bibliothèque durant deux heures après le repas. Le reste du temps, je devrais être chez les Serpentard mais surtout, jamais seul avec toi. L'imbécile a compris que seule une punition t'impliquant toi pouvait vraiment me toucher. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer en contact. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être seuls. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous parler trop longtemps. Et le dernier mais non des moindres, nous avons interdiction de pratiquer la magie ensemble. Dumbledore a placé un sort sur moi et je suis incapable de le contourner, si l'une de ses restrictions n'est pas respectée, une alarme sonnera, avertissant le Directeur et tout adulte à portée d'oreille..._

- _Comment a-t-il pu?_ s'indigna Harry, frappant un point rageur contre sa cuisse.

Tom chercha à le calmer mais s'arrêta juste avant de réaliser un geste fatidique.

- _Combien de temps?_ s'enquit Harry, en fixant Tom de ses émeraudes.

- _Jusqu'aux vacances si je me conduis bien et que je n'enfreins aucune fois les règles._

- _Mais... C'est impossible. Comment veux-tu qu'on tienne tout ce temps?_

- _Il va bien le falloir, Harry, car je ne compte pas donner à Dumbledore la satisfaction de me refaire la morale de si tôt, chose qu'il semble apprécier au plus haut point._

- _On trouvera bien un moyen de le contourner_ , reprit Harry après quelques secondes, déterminé.

- _Même s'il m'attriste de le reconnaitre, Dumbledore est puissant._

- _Je ne vais pas attendre plus d'un mois avant de..._ commença Harry avant de rougir et de détourner le regard.

- _Quoi? M'embrasser_? s'amusa Tom, son propre désir néanmoins présent dans ses yeux.

- _T'embrasser. Te toucher. C'est injuste, surtout après hier._

- _Il y a quelque chose que tu peux me donner, Harry, quelque chose qui me fera beaucoup de bien._

- _Quoi?_ s'enquit Harry immédiatement, ses yeux accrochant ceux de Tom.

- _Réfléchis. Tu parlais de l'injustice par rapport à hier. Moi je vois une autre injustice, à laquelle je suis le seul assujetti._

Et Harry compris.

- _Je t'aime, Tom_ , siffla-t-il sans attendre, sa passion dévorant ses orbes.

Tom passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, accrochant le regard d'Harry, qui rougit légèrement avant de regarder ailleurs.

- _Je peux sentir ta magie, désormais,_ murmura Harry. _Elle vibre autour de moi. Elle se mêle à la mienne. Et j'ai pu utiliser notre lien hier pour te retrouver._

_-Je l'ai senti moi aussi, Harry. C'est ce qui va être le plus difficile à cacher à Dumbledore. Car cette forme de magie, on est incapable de la stopper quand on est tous les deux._

_-Pourquoi fait-il cela, Tom?_ s'exclama Harry, à la fois furieux et désespéré.

_-La raison me semble évidente, Harry. Il veut nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il ne veut pas qu'on soit intime et je suppose que ce qu'il a vu dans la Salle Commune montrait avec clarté mon désir de te sauter dessus..._

_-C'est ça que je ne comprends pas_ , répondit Harry en rougissant, et en levant les yeux au ciel. _Il ne s'est littéralement rien passé, je veux dire physiquement, ils n'ont rien pu voir. Et pourtant, il semblait tous persuadé de la même chose._

_-Tu avais ta main sous ma chemise, tout de même, Harry, dois-je te le rappeler?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non, mais, je ne sais pas, ce genre de chose arrive..._

_-Je suppose que c'est le regard qu'on s'est lancé et ce que nos corps devaient crier qui les a mis sur la voie._

_-Donc si je comprends bien, la meilleure des choses pour tout le monde est qu'on reste ami._

_-Pour l'instant, oui, en apparence, tout du moins._

_-Et si ce n'était pas que pour l'instant? requit Harry, inquiet._

_-Que veux-tu dire par là?_

_-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tout autour de nous nous pousse à nous éloigner alors qu'à l'intérieur de nous, c'est le contraire... Je..._

_-Tu ne crois pas au destin n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non_ , répliqua Harry, perdu, avant de murmurer sombrement. _Seulement aux prophéties.._.

_-Tu n'as pas peur de ceux qui sont contre nous, Harry?_ continua Tom sans s'arrêter sur la deuxième partie de la phrase.

- _Depuis quand ai-je peur d'autre chose que la peur elle-même?_ s'exclama Harry qui, non seulement était confus mais commençait à s'énerver face à ces questions sans queue ni tête.

- _Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous?_

- _Est-ce que je t'en ai donné l'impression depuis qu'on se connait?_ questionna Harry mais ses réponses ne semblaient pas porter d'écho chez Tom.

- _Tu n'es pas prude?_ demanda ce dernier.

Et ce fut la question de trop pour Harry qui craqua assez méchamment.

- _Je ne l'étais certainement pas avec Drago._

La mention du blondinet eut la bonne idée de sortir Tom de son questionnement incessant.

- _Harry!_ s'écria-t-il, des flammes dans les yeux. _Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quelque chose comme ça._

_-C'est toi qui m'a cherché. Viens-en au fait, s'il te plait._

_-Mon fait est le suivant. Jusqu'à présent, séparé l'un de l'autre, nous n'avons été que malheureux. Une simple amitié ne suffit pas. C'est évident. Et rien, au fond de nous deux, nous en empêche. Si les autres sont incapables de le voir, je m'en fous. Et tu t'en fous également. Ce n'est pas les mesures de Dumbledore qui vont nous éloigner. Physiquement, peut-être dans un premier temps. Mais pas mentalement. Pas magiquement. Et même si on ne peut pas se voir seul à seul, nous avons le Fourchelang pour nous donner un semblant d'intimité et nos carnets, le soir, pour discuter tout notre soul._

Harry fixa Tom, prenant confiance dans ses paroles et non par les gestes qu'ils se mourraient déjà de se donner.

Tom était déterminé et Harry le serait aussi, et ce ne fut pas l'elfe de maison qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour les accompagner jusqu'à leur salle de cours qui y changea quoi que ce soit.

...

Malgré la bonne volonté des garçons, leur détermination à toute épreuve, commencèrent alors de longues semaines d'une frustration de tous les instants. Certes, leur nouvelle routine leur permettait de travailler leur lien, d'approfondir leurs sentiments afin de contrôler cette forme de magie qu'ils comptaient révéler au monde. Mais, au-delà de leurs hormones bouillonnantes, leur incapacité à se toucher même pour un acte tout à fait amical les entrainait dans un état dépassant de loin la frustration raisonnable que l'esprit et le corps pouvaient supporter.

Les jours passèrent, d'une difficulté parfois inhumaine quand un simple regard pouvait les enflammer. À de nombreuses reprises, Tom dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas transgresser les règles de Dumbledore ou bien celles de la bienséance.

-Cesse de me regarder comme ça, disait-il en plein milieu d'un cours, où je t'embrasse ici et maintenant et il me semble que ce sera loin d'être le premier baiser parfait que tu désirais.

Mais tous deux avaient désormais compris que peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le moment, peu importe les personnes présentes, un baiser entre eux seraient forcément parfait.

Avec une lenteur insoutenable, les jours se transformèrent progressivement en semaine, Tom et Harry mettant à profit leur distance forcée pour travailler leur cours, pour s'avancer dans leur éducation, dépassant et de loin les capacités demandées à un élève de septième année. Et l'une des matières qu'ils aimaient particulièrement développer était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ce projet notamment que Lupin et Tonks leur avaient assignés.

Le jour de représentation arriva finalement, lors de la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances, Harry et Tom étant les derniers à passer dans leur exposé lors de ce vendredi 27 mars. Ils étaient prêts et plus qu’heureux à l’idée de partager avec tous ce travail de longue haleine et leurs vues personnelles sur le sujet.

...

Assise au premier rang, comme à chaque cours, Hermione écoutait avec attention la présentation d’Harry et Tom sur la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire. À la différence des autres groupes, les deux garçons s’étaient mis d’accord pour traiter chacun d’une forme  de magie, ce qu’Hermione trouvait particulièrement intéressant. Ils développèrent l’idée d’habilité magique à l’aide de jauge - une idée probablement sortie tout droit du monde Moldu et donc d’Harry - présentant la propension de chaque sorcier à utiliser ces deux formes de Magie selon des pourcentages. Ils expliquèrent ainsi qu’un sorcier naissant avec une jauge chargée à 75 pour-cent en Magie Noire et donc 25 en Magie Blanche ne voulait pas dire que le sorcier serait ou non mauvais, seulement que son art primaire serait Noir. Le choix de chacun à utiliser la magie selon telles ou telles actions était ce qui faisait d’une personne quelqu’un de juste ou non. Pour la personne citée en exemple, la Magie Noire viendrait avec plus de facilité mais cela n’impliquerait en rien une quelconque inhabilité à faire de la Magie Blanche.

L’idée était quelque peu révolutionnaire dans une école comme Poudlard notamment réputée pour favoriser les Gryffondor décrétant qu’ils étaient forcément du côté de la lumière, à la différence des Serpentard. Le fait que Tom et Harry, de maisons adverses travaillent ainsi était enrichissant et Hermione trouva leur partenariat particulièrement rafraichissant, et ce, surtout lorsqu’ils firent des démonstrations. Harry expliqua que sa jauge magique présentait une majorité de Magie Blanche, pour preuve les sorts utilisés dans son enfance qui n’était non seulement néfastes pour personne mais qui le défendait plutôt qu’autre chose. Pourtant, il montra clairement qu’il pouvait utiliser la Magie Noire avec une puissance impressionnante. Tom, qui au contraire, portait la Magie Noire en étendard dans son coeur magique, comme le prouvait ses explosions lors de son enfance, souvent dans l’attaque et néfastes pour autrui, fit preuve d’une Magie Blanche plutôt exceptionnelle.

Cette partie traitée, les deux garçons se tournèrent sur la question du degré de la magie, ce qui permettait à une forme de magie d’annuler l’autre ou même de la rendre plus puissante. De nouveau, ils reprirent l’exemple des jauges, montrant qu’au sein de la puissance magique, deux entités se liaient, la jauge de connaissance, augmentant au fur et à mesure de l’éducation, et la jauge de volonté, augmentant en fonction des épreuves et de l’expérience. Ils achevèrent enfin leur exposé en posant des questions importantes sur l’acceptation des différentes formes de magie, sur le travail faisable par chacun pour ouvrir l’esprit de la communauté sorcière.

Depuis le début, Hermione n’avait cessé de prendre des notes, impressionnée par le travail des garçons, heureuse également de les voir si visiblement s’amuser et ce, même s’ils étaient incapables de faire de la magie ensemble. Depuis le soir où elle et Ron s’étaient mis en couple et qu’Harry avait fait irruption dans le dortoir, Hermione n’avait eu de cesse de se poser des questions sur le lien qui unissait Harry et Tom, plus fort qu’une simple histoire d’amour, et ce d’autant plus lorsqu’elle s’était rendu compte des mesures de contrôle prise par le Directeur lui-même. Même si elle n’avait que peu de temps à s’y consacrer, Hermione avait continué ses recherches sur la famille Gaunt, elle était déterminé à comprendre ce qui l’avait, depuis le début de l’année, chiffonnée. Recevoir, à présent, des informations sur la magie de Tom qui se complétait si visiblement avec celle d’Harry comme s’ils étaient destinés à travailler ensemble, Hermione ne put que se poser davantage de questions, accordant ces éléments du puzzle un à un dans sa tête.

Ce fut l’après-midi même que la vérité sauta finalement aux yeux d’Hermione. Elle était en plein rempotage dans les serres durant son cours de Botanique lorsqu’elle comprit enfin où la pièce qu’était Ginny se plaçait dans ce mystère. Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas vu plus tôt? Hermione ne put que se morigéner d’avoir été si lente d’esprit. Peut-être que ses préoccupations vis-à-vis de Ron - leur dispute et maintenant leur réconciliation - avaient en effet eu raison de son intelligence et de sa perspicacité. Mais les faits étaient là désormais et Hermione ne prit pas plus de temps pour confronter Ginny - enfin, de façon plus subtile qu’elle ne l’aurait fait avant son fiasco avec Ron. Elle aussi avait appris quelque chose de cette période sombre de sa vie.

...

Ginny était en train de faire sa malle pour les vacances lorsqu’un petit oiseau fait de papier, visiblement ensorcelé, arriva à ses côtés. Désormais prudente quant il était question d’objet magique, Ginny réalisa quelques sortilèges de détection pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas imprudent pour elle de l’attraper. Satisfaite, elle saisit le petit oiseau qui déplia ses ailes dès que ses doigts l’eurent toucher. Un sort de cet acabit portait la signature d’Hermione et en regardant le bas de la note, ainsi que la typographie en général, Ginny reconnut l’écriture de son amie. La jeune rousse sourit, pressée de lire ce qui ne pouvait être qu’un message urgent - peut-être Hermione lui proposait elle une soirée entre fille? Depuis que Ron et elle s’étaient finalement mis en couple, Hermione n’avait eu que peu de temps à lui consacrer, ce que Ginny comprenait parfaitement. Mais elle comptait bien profiter des vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu, Hermione les accompagnant en effet au Terrier - sa mère ne pouvant décemment cracher sur la possibilité de gâter Hermione et de l’accueillir correctement dans la famille.

Se concentrant sur le message et non sur les prochaines vacances, Ginny lut ces mots : _« J’ai enfin compris. Quand tu seras prête à m’en parler, viens me voir. Je n’insisterais pas ni te ferais de remarque avant, petite soeur. »_

Ginny sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Ces paroles, elle les attendait depuis si longtemps et pourtant, elle était incapable d’y répondre, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit quand Dumbledore lui-même l’avait fait jurer de n’en parler à personne si ce n’était Harry. Ginny était désespérée. Elle aurait vraiment eu besoin de se confier, et quand Hermione comprendrait qu’elle gardait le secret depuis presque un an, qu’elle lui avait menti par omission à de nombreuses reprises, elle se demandait si son amie souhaiterait encore l’appeler petite soeur. Désireuse d’être seule à défaut d’être capable de trouver du réconfort auprès d’Hermione, Ginny finit sa valise en un coup de baguette, puis quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour se diriger vers le Terrain de Quidditch, seul lieu lui permettant de trouver un peu de sérénité.

Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu’à avoir les anneaux en vue et se permit enfin un petit sourire. Elle grimpa naturellement en haut des gradins du côté Gryffondor. Elle aimait tellement être là, en hauteur, près du ciel. Elle se sentait en liberté. Elle aurait donné cher pour sortir son balai mais elle n’en avait pas le droit. Encore heureux, l’entrainement des Serpentard était fini, elle n’aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans leurs pattes. Non, elle était seule ici, tranquille. Enfin, seule... 

En observant les alentours, Ginny fut en effet surprise de voir une silhouette dans les gradins opposés, une silhouette qu’elle reconnut tout de suite. Avec ces cheveux d’un blond presque blanc, Malefoy n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on pouvait manquer. Ginny étudia le Serpentard qui ne semblait pas l’avoir vu. Les yeux dans le vide, comme ils l’étaient tout le temps ces dernières semaines, Drago ne semblait plus voir personne. Il ne semblait plus avoir grand intérêt dans quoi que ce soit si ce n’est la réflexion, la méditation.

Ginny n’était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce soudain changement d’attitude de la part du prince des Serpentard. Il faut dire, toute l’école parlait de ce changement radical, de cette solitude à laquelle il s’astreignait. Ginny ne lui en avait pas parlé, peu désireuse d’en avoir les détails, mais elle savait que cette nouvelle attitude avait à voir avec Harry, et probablement avec Tom. Après tout, la rumeur selon laquelle Harry et Drago étaient sortis ensemble n’avait mis que peu de temps à faire le tour de Poudlard et des deux, Harry était celui qui s’en était le mieux sorti. Drago avait perdu tous ses amis, ne recherchait même plus leur compagnie.

Et voilà qu’il fixait le vide du terrain de Quidditch maintenant, avec une telle souffrance dans le fond de ses pupilles que Ginny en eut de la peine. De la peine pour un Malefoy venant d’elle, une Weasley... C’était probablement une première. Dommage qu’Harry ne les accompagne pas au Terrier, elle aurait aimé lui parler, l’encourager à faire quelque chose à ce propos. Après tout, elle était celle qu’il l’avait poussé à se rebiffer mais pas quitte à faire de Drago un légume. À cette pensée, Ginny se remémora cette phrase d’Harry concernant Tom sur le fait qu’il se battrait pour lui mais peut-être pas de la manière voulu. Si Tom était le responsable de cette situation, Harry était le seul capable de redresser la barre.

Même si Ginny n’éprouvait aucune sympathie particulière pour le blondinet, elle savait ce que signifiait se retrouver face à la baguette de Tom et elle ne souhaitait cela à personne, même pas son pire ennemi. Harry avait beau dire, Tom n’était peut-être pas Voldemort, ni même celui qu’elle avait connu durant sa première année, il était néanmoins puissant et resterait toujours cruel.

Après un dernier regard en direction du terrain de Quidditch, rassérénée alors même que de nouvelles inquiétudes se dressaient dans son esprit, Ginny repartit en direction du château. L’heure du couvre-feu n’étant plus très loin, peut-être aurait-elle le temps de discuter avec Harry dans la Salle Commune.

En arrivant la-bas, elle ne le vit nulle part. Afin de tester la résolution d’Hermione à l’idée de ne pas lui poser de questions, elle lui demanda elle-même si elle savait où il se trouvait.

-On vient de rentrer de la Bibliothèque, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Il y était avec Tom mais étant donné ses mesures de restriction, il a dû retourner dans sa maison. Harry est monté directement dans son lit, comme tous les soirs d’ailleurs. Il est enfermé dans son baldaquin. Je ne sais pas où il a appris ces nouveaux sortilèges de protection, mais ils sont trop puissants... Même moi je ne peux ouvrir ses rideaux.

Ginny haussa les épaules en s’asseyant à ses côtés. Effectivement, Harry avait tendance à ne plus passer une seule seconde dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor ces derniers temps. Elle se demandait bien ce qu’il pouvait ainsi faire en solitaire... Enfin, pas sûr qu’elle veuille réellement le savoir.

...

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry était installé sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre, son carnet posé sur son oreiller, il attendait de recevoir la réponse de Tom, signe que ce dernier était bien arrivé dans son dortoir. Harry fixait son carnet, ce merveilleux objet qui leur avait permis, à Tom et à lui de supporter plus facilement ces dernières semaines. Demain, les vacances commenceraient enfin. Tom n’avait enfreint aucune règle de Dumbledore, sa punition s’achèverait donc. Demain, finalement, Tom et lui allaient pouvoir s’embrasser et rien que d’y penser, Harry avait du mal à ne pas sombrer dans une rêverie des plus satisfaisantes. Rien n’aurait pu mieux se passer pour lui aujourd’hui. Non seulement leur exposé de la matinée s’était déroulé comme sur des roulettes, Harry ayant été à peine gêné à l’idée de parler en public, Remus et Tonks leur avaient accordé leurs félicitations pour leur vision novatrice sur le sujet. Tom et lui avaient passé deux superbes heures à la bibliothèque, Tom épelant quasiment chacun des compliments qu’ils avaient reçu sous les rires d’Harry. Et maintenant, Harry était seul dans son lit, à l’abri derrière ses rideaux, plus que pressé à la perspective d’entretenir une conversation privée avec Tom.

Quand les mots de son ami apparurent enfin sur son carnet, le sourire d’Harry s’élargit. Peu importe ce que Tom pouvait lui dire à cet instant, peu importe qu’il lui demande pour la millième fois s’il était sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez Sirius pour les vacances - Sirius, avec qui Harry ne s’était pas encore vraiment réconcilié - Harry ne perdrait pas son stupide sourire, ni son excitation en vue du lendemain. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il apparut que son excitation n’était définitivement pas ce qu’il risquait de perdre.

_« Je suis tout seul dans mon dortoir, tout seul dans mon lit, et plus nu que jamais, »_ furent les premiers mots de Tom et Harry sentit immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Depuis deux semaines maintenant, leur besoin de proximité se faisait de plus en plus sentir et il leur était arrivé de tourner la discussion sur des sujets beaucoup plus légers mais jamais Tom n’avait été si direct. Non qu’Harry allait s’en plaindre.

« J _e ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce stade,_  » écrit Harry, ses doigts tremblants autour de sa plume, «  _Ça se mérite de me voir nu._  »

«  _C’est une certitude, mon cher, mais comment puis-je m’occuper de toi si tu n’es pas déjà dénudé? J’aimerais le savoir._  »

«  _Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par ‘t’occuper de moi’_  »

«  _J’entends par là te faire jouir, Harry. Cette nuit, je ne vais pas pouvoir penser à autre chose... Impossible._  »

«  _Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre d’en être déjà là avant même qu’on se soit embrassé?_  »

«  _Je n’entends peut-être pas le son de ta voix, mais je sais reconnaitre quand tu me taquines, Harry. Pour ce qui est de t’embrasser, ce léger détail ne devrait plus en être un demain. Mais sinon, dois-je te rappeler ce qui s’est passé lors de notre première nuit dans un lit._  »

«  _Merci pour les images mentales. Ça y’est, je suis plus dur que de la pierre, merci Tom. Si tu ne t’arrêtes pas, je risque d’avoir des problèmes._  »

«  _Quel genre de problèmes?_  »

«  _Le genre qu’on doit régler avec une main..._  »

«  _La mienne?_ »

«  _Si seulement._  »

«  _Tu préférais pas ma bouche?_  »

«  _Merde, Tom, arrête, je te jure, je vais finir par me toucher._  »

«  _Et quel est le mal la-dedans?_  »

«  _J’en sais rien, juste que je vais être incapable de te parler dans les prochaines minutes..._  »

«  _Ne mésestime pas tes forces. Et surtout, ne te fais pas prier... Ça ne te va pas, surtout quand je sais que tu n’attendais que ça en t’enfermant dans ton dortoir. Tu fais ton ange, mais tu n’es qu’un pervers en puissance..._  »

«  _Ton pervers..._  »

«  _Exactement._  »

«  _Je n’avais pas fini. J’allais dire, ton pervers à présent complètement nu. Je viens de balancer mon pantalon à travers la pièce. Ce serait un miracle qu’il n’ait pas atterri sur le lit d’un de mes camarades de chambrée... Et le pire, c’est que je m’en fous._ »

«  _Bien sûr que tu t’en fous, puisqu’en ce moment, ton seul désir est de te branler en lisant mes mots_. »

«  _Tu aimes ça d’être en contrôle, hein?_  »

«  _Je prends mon pied, c’est clair. Enfin, ça pourrait être mieux. Si tu étais là, sous moi, tes jambes écartés, rien que pour moi. Là, ce serait vraiment exceptionnelle._  »

«  _Putain, c’en est fini de ma sanité. Ma main gauche a trouvé mieux à faire que de reposer tranquillement sur mon matelas. Je déteste me branler avec cette main, sérieux... Mais puisque monsieur a décidé de continuer à parler._  »

«  _Je vois cela, j’imagine parfaitement l’état dans lequel tu es, l’état dans lequel je ne vais pas tarder à te mettre. Non, tu seras bien pire quand tu seras avec moi, Harry. Imagine seulement comment notre première nuit nous a fait complètement perdre le contrôle. Imagine comment notre magie va adorer quand on sera enfin plus proches._  »

«  _Comment peux-tu être encore en train de formuler des phrases pareilles. C’est injuste que tu paraisses si indifférent. J’ai envie d’essayer un truc,_  »

«  _C’est à dire?_  »

«  _Sois patient._  »

Durant quelques secondes, Harry laissa de côté à la fois sa plume et son érection pour attraper sa baguette. Il n’eut pas longtemps à se concentrer sur ce qu’il voulait, c’est comme si son sort était déjà prêt à sortir de son coeur magique.

...

Les yeux rivés sur son carnet, Tom attendait patiemment de recevoir cette ‘surprise’ dont Harry venait de parler. Loin d’être dans un état parfait, comme le supposait Harry, il était au contraire tout à fait excité et ce depuis la matinée, depuis qu’il s’était retrouvé devant la classe au côté de son ami, à parler magie, à faire ce pour quoi ils semblaient avoir été créé. Bien sûr, son excitation était restée latente à ce moment-là mais depuis leur séance bibliothèque, Tom avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas toucher Harry, à ne pas l’allonger sur n’importe quelle surface mise à disposition et à prendre finalement possession de son corps. Même s’il était raisonnable d’avancer doucement, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose pour l’instant, surtout quand les heures qui le séparaient d’Harry et de ses lèvres, d’Harry et de son corps semblaient passer avec une lenteur désarmante.

Excité, la main fermement posé sur son sexe, Tom fut tout à fait surpris quand une lumière fit soudainement irruption dans le dortoir jusque là bien sombre, uniquement perturbé par son Lumos. La lumière dévoila finalement une silhouette, celle d’un cerf plus précisément, Tom reconnaissant en lui Jamie. Qu’est-ce que le Patronus d’Harry pouvait bien faire là? Tom l’ignorait mais il n’eut pas longtemps à se poser la question car sans attendre, Jamie s’approcha de lui, frotta son museau sur sa mâchoire en guise de salut avant de se décider de s’occuper d’une autre partie de son corps, étrangement très intéressée par ces caresses.

«  _Harry,_  » se dépêcha d’écrire Tom, «  _Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien faire de bizarre..._  »

«  _Je m’en fous,_  » répliqua immédiatement son ami comme s’il attendait ces mots. «  _Je peux te sentir à travers lui, putain, ça fait du bien. La sensation est euphorisante. Vivement que tu puisses faire apparaitre Lil’_  »

«  _Quand j’y arriverais,_  » écrit Tom avec plus de difficulté qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, la magie d’Harry s’emparant totalement de lui, «  _on n’aura plus besoin d’un quelconque palliatif, d’un corps-à-corps virtuel, je t’aurais dans un lit, nuit après nuit..._  »

«  _Je ne parlais pas seulement de toi et moi, Tom. Je parlais de Jamie, il s’ennuie. Il a besoin d’un compagnon. Tout comme moi, j’ai besoin de toi. Tout comme mon corps, a besoin du tien, ou en tout cas d’une certaine partie du tien._  »

«  _Est-ce donc tout ce que je suis pour toi?_  » rédigea Tom en rigolant à moitié, ses gémissements prenant le relai de ses rires.

«  _Tu sais exactement ce que tu es pour moi, Tom. Tu es mon âme soeur, l’homme que j’aime._  »

«  _Par Merlin, Harry, je ressens tes mots à travers Jamie. Continue, s’il te plait. Je t’aime._ »

«  _Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. J’ai envie de toi, Tom. J’ai envie que tu me fasses l’amour. J’ai envie que tu me fasses jouir. J’ai envie de te faire jouir... »_

_« Je n’en suis pas loin. »_

_« Bientôt, à l’intérieur de moi. »_

_« Merde, Harry. Déjà fini. »_

_« Est-ce que tu t’en es mis partout, Tom, dis-moi? »_

_« C’est Jamie qui m’en a fichu partout. C’est toi qui m’en a fichu partout. »_

_« Ah non, moi je suis un bon garçon. J’avale tout, je n’en mets pas à côté. »_

_« Harry, arrête... »_

_« Pourquoi? C’est toi qui m’a fait commencer. Et tu sais comment je suis, une fois lancé, je ne m’arrête plus. On est encore jeune, après tout. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. »_

_« Harry... »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Demain, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à toutes ses stupidités qui sortent de ta bouche... »_

_« Des stupidités, tu dis? »_

_« Oui et je vais te les arracher par un baiser. »_

_« Oh vraiment? »_

_« Arrête de faire ton intelligent. Je croyais que c’est moi qui faisais l’insensible. T’en es où? »_

_« Disons que mes doigts se sont perdus un peu plus bas que mon sexe. »_

_« ... »_

_« Quoi? Ça ne te plait pas de savoir que je me prépare en vue d’un passage plus délicat. »_

_« Arrête. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Arrête. Je vais faire une connerie, je te jure. Je vais sortir de ce putain de dortoir et je vais venir te voir et je vais non seulement te toucher, non seulement t’embrasser mais bien te baiser... »_

_« Ce n’est jamais bon quand Tom se met à jurer. »_

_« Harry, je peux entendre ton rire d’ici. »_

_« Tu veux te coucher si je comprends bien. »_

_« Non. Comment veux-tu que je dorme maintenant? »_

_« De quoi veux-tu parler dans ce cas si tu ne veux pas t’imaginer la place bien chaude dans laquelle mes doigts se sont réfugiés. »_

_« Tu veux vraiment me voir faire une connerie, franchement. Et puis, tu sais qu’aucun sujet ne parait alléchant face à ça. »_

_« Ne parle pas de lécher, Tom, s’il te plait... »_

_« T’es vraiment qu’un pervers, je t’assure. »_

_« Mais c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes, n’est-ce pas? »_

_« Bien sûr, c’est comme ça que je t’aime. »_

Et heureusement pour les deux garçons, la nuit ne faisait que commencer, une dernière nuit de torture avant ce moment tant attendu.


	27. Une Journée de Vacances Satisfaisante

**Chapitre 27 : Une Journée de Vacances Satisfaisante**

Dressé devant le Poudlard Express, Tom à sa droite, Hermione et Ron, main dans la main à sa gauche, Harry regardait avec amusement les préparatifs du départ pour ces vacances printanières. Autour de lui, signe remarquable de cette période de l'année, des couples fleurissaient en tout sens, profitant de chaque instant avant la séparation obligatoire de Londres. Harry souriait de satisfaction. Certes, il allait passer ses vacances à Poudlard - comme tous les ans - mais pour une fois, Hermione et Ron ne seraient pas son unique compagnie. En réalité, ils ne seraient pas du tout là. Non, Harry allait être seul, enfin seul, avec Tom, son petit-ami, et cette pensée le réjouissait grandement, pour la stupide raison qu'il avait l'impression d'être normal pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Et pourtant, rien dans sa relation avec Tom n'était normal. Mais le sentiment l'était, lui, et il emplissait Harry d'un bonheur sans fin. Pas même l'arrivée de Dumbledore, quelques minutes plus tard, ne mit un terme à sa joie.

Le Directeur, venu saluer la foule et souhaiter de bonnes vacances à ses élèves dans des mots toujours mystérieux, ne tarda pas à se joindre à Tom et Harry, alors que le Poudlard Express se mettait en branle. Harry ne s'y attarda pas. Il préféra se concentrer sur les visages de Ron et Hermione qu'ils voyaient à la fenêtre de leur compartiment, un sourire persistant aux lèvres. Il leurs adressa de grands signes auxquels ils répondirent avec un plaisir évident.

La gare de Pré-au-Lard désormais quasiment vide - si ce n'était la présence de quelques étudiants passant les vacances à Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs responsables - Harry ne put continuer d'ignorer la présence de l'homme. Il se tourna donc vers lui, souriant le plus aimablement possible. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis... depuis des semaines en réalité, depuis le commencement de la punition de Tom et Harry eut la désagréable sensation que Dumbledore, malgré la mission importante qu'il lui avait confié, ne se souciait que très peu de son résultat. Certes, Harry lui avait demandé de lui laisser la voie libre - ce que tout adolescent énervé aurait fait - comment un adulte qui se souciait du sort de l'humanité avait pu l'écouter? Harry n'en avait aucune idée et il eut la furieuse envie - tout à fait impossible en raison de la présence de Tom à ses côtés - de remercier ironiquement le Directeur pour son aide apportée. Avec un peu de recul, Harry se dit que Dumbledore avait toujours agis de la sorte avec lui, le laissant se dépêtrer dans ses aventures, regardant de loin, lui donnant des leçons à la fin. C'était un peu frustrant mais assurément formateur, dans un sens. Il aurait seulement préféré que la leçon apprise n'impliquait en général pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres - qu'il soit ou non en devenir.

Ceci étant dit, le sourire que Dumbledore lui renvoya était tout à fait chaleureux, un brin paternaliste mais, Harry avait su l'apprécier par le passé et il pouvait faire un effort, compte tenu, surtout de la demande urgente qu'il devait faire au Directeur. En pensant au reste de sa journée, au reste de ses vacances, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à parler d'un ton affable.

-Professeur, s'exclama-t-il en guise de salut. Comment allez-vous?

Il ne servait à rien de se précipiter la tête la première, autant feindre le calme.

-Très bien, mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore. J'étais étonné d'apprendre que tu ne retournerais pas chez ton parrain pour les vacances, j'espère que tout va bien entre vous deux.

Harry ne put se retenir de grincer des dents même s'il continuait de sourire, lamentablement. C'était un coup bas surtout alors qu'Albus n'ignorait rien du chaos de l'état de sa relation avec Sirius. Puisque le Directeur voulait jouer ce jeu, Harry n'avait plus rien pour le retenir.

-La punition de Tom est-elle terminée? Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'elle s'achevait au commencement des vacances. Allez-vous retirer le sort l'empêchant d'agir à son bon vouloir?

Harry fit un gros effort pour ne pas trembler sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Dumbledore. À ses côtés, malgré la distance qu'ils devaient toujours conserver entre eux, Harry sentit Tom se tendre. Depuis l'arrivée d'Albus, il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Tom lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait peur de ne pas se retenir quand l'homme était dans les parages. Pour conserver son sang-froid, il préférait donc laisser Harry maître de la situation, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de réagir à ce qu'il présumait être une menace de la part du Directeur.

-Je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse, admit finalement Dumbledore après de longues minutes de contemplation, suffisamment poussée pour qu'Harry se demande s'il n'était pas en train d'utiliser la Legillimancie sur lui. Puisque Tom s'est conduit convenablement depuis plus d'un mois à présent, je vais retirer le sortilège auquel je l'ai soumis. Je dois néanmoins vous prévenir tous les deux, à la moindre incartade dans ton comportement, Tom, les mesures prises seront plus restrictives encore.

-Bien sûr, _Professeur_ , répondit Tom avec difficulté.

-Si tu veux bien me suivre dans ce cas. Je dois te plonger dans un sommeil profond pour retirer le sortilège, cela prendra quelques heures. Tu devrais pouvoir retrouver ton ami dans le courant de l'après-midi, Harry.

Sans écouter davantage les paroles du Directeur, Harry adressa un sourire encourageant à Tom. Les minutes étaient désormais comptées. Sans rechigner, Tom suivit donc Dumbledore, Harry s'ajoutant au groupe de professeurs et d'élèves qui remontaient vers Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, les sombrals et leurs calèches n'étaient pas de sortie. Une petite marche sous le soleil bienfaisant de cette journée certes fraiche mais bien printanière ne serait pas de refus.

Sur la voie du retour, Harry ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Remus, l'homme portant un sourire si rayonnant aux lèvres que c'en était presque difficile à regarder.

Harry salua son ami et enseignant, glissant un 'Lunard' discret alors que leur groupe continuait à rester soudé. Pour une raison inconnue, Lupin était réellement heureux puisqu'il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry comme s'il n'était pas en terrain scolaire mais bien en privé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Remus? demanda Harry en rigolant, partageant cette joie communicative de l'Animagus.

-La perspective de passer quelques heures avec toi, répondit ce dernier du tac-au-tac. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en solitaire jusqu'au retour de Tom. Ça te dit de trainer avec un vieux loup?

Si Remus rigolait même de sa condition, quelque chose l'avait réellement mis de bonne humeur. Harry était pressé d'en entendre davantage.

-Avec plaisir, déclara-t-il donc en donnant un coup d'épaule à Lupin, ce qui le fit rire.

Et la discussion entre eux démarra instantanément, comme à chaque fois, comme s'ils continuaient une conversation depuis longtemps débutée. Entre eux résidaient la sécurité d'une amitié établie, le bienfait de secrets partagés jamais dévoilés, la certitude d'une compagnie désirée et agréable, calmante. Pas la peine de s'accaparer de chichis avec Remus. Pas la peine d'être gêné par un blanc dans leur dialogue. Remus respirait la simplicité, une qualité qu'Harry appréciait grandement.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que leurs pas les portaient dans les quartiers du professeur, Remus se laissa aller à quelques confidences concernant sa vie amoureuse qu'il avait finalement acceptée auprès de Nymphadora. Harry était ravi pour son enseignant et, alors qu'ils entamaient une série de jeux durant cette matinée, il ne se lassa pas d'entendre les détails que son professeur n'avait aucune difficulté à partager, Harry écoutant avec plaisir et attention, heureux que Remus puisse trouver son bonheur.

Vers la fin de la matinée puis au moment du repas, les deux hommes discutèrent ensuite de l'exposé que Tom et Harry avaient donné la veille, revenant avec moult détails sur ce qui avait passionné Remus. La discussion était riche et passionnante et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile surtout au moment où le prénom de Tom franchissait ses lèvres.

-Je sais ce que ça fait, Harry, murmura-t-il tout à coup alors qu'ils étaient à présent installés dans des fauteuils, une tasse de thé à la main. Même si ça me fait un peu peur pour toi, je suis heureux dans un sens. Toi plus que quiconque mérite de connaitre l'amour. J'aurais seulement aimé que tu le trouves chez quelqu'un d'autre...

-Tu n'es pas le seul, murmura Harry sagement, prenant la critique de Remus pour ce qu'elle était - une inquiétude de sa personne tout à fait délicate. Je me le suis dit au début également. Merlin sait le nombre de fois que je me le suis répété. Mais, après tout, surtout vu l'exposé que nous avons fait sur la magie, ce que nous avons découvert de notre propre coeur magique, je me dis, que c'est, non seulement pas plus mal mais que c'était peut-être écrit. Depuis mes onze ans, je me suis souvent arrêté sur toutes les ressemblances qu'il y avait entre le passé de Voldemort et donc celui de Tom et moi. J'étais effrayé de ces ressemblances car je ne voulais certainement pas devenir lui. Dumbledore m'a dit que ce sont nos choix qui importent. Et il avait raison. Les choix de ce Tom sont différents de ceux qu'il aurait pu faire dans une autre vie. Et moi, j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance, choisi de ne pas avoir peur de nos ressemblances mais plutôt de m'arrêter sur notre complémentarité, car c'est une évidence pour tous. Pas la peine de s'appeler Hermione pour voir que tout vient naturellement entre nous. Dès notre premier cours de DCFM, je suis sûr que tu te souviens, Lunard. J'ai beau avoir des capacités dans cette matière, jamais je n'avais été capable de faire ce que nous avons fait ce jour-là.

-Je l'avais vu, en effet, approuva Lupin. Et j'ai continué à le voir. Même lorsqu'il y avait quelques problèmes entre vous, même quand tu n'allais pas bien, il y avait quelque chose. C'était peut-être même plus flagrant à ce moment-là. Il y avait un manque et à la fois l'évidence que vous étiez, je ne sais pas, poussés l'un vers l'autre, ne serait-ce que par vos magies. Mon loup l'avait senti. Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dumbledore?

-Pas explicitement mais je sais qu'il l'a vu, évidemment. Son hypocrisie m'a un peu rebuté, je t'avoue. Faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Me servir une mission sur la tête sans me donner les bons outils... Je lui en veux, pour beaucoup et j'aurais du mal à me confier dans un domaine qui me touche si personnellement. Et puis, je sais qu'il désapprouve. Les mesures restrictives qu'il est d'ailleurs en train d'enlever de Tom le prouve. J'ignore la cause de son opposition...

-Peut-être est-il tout simplement inquiet pour toi? le coupa Remus.

-Non, c'est plus fort que cela, je peux le sentir. Tu sais comment Dumbledore est, il me cache ce qu'il n'est pas obligé de me dire. Il finira bien par m'avouer la vérité, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Il m'avait interdit d'être ami avec Tom et je suis tombé amoureux, je pense qu'on peut déjà dire qu'il arrive trop tard dans ce domaine.

-Tu crois que sa punition de Tom avait uniquement à voir avec son désaccord vis-à-vis de tes sentiments? s'enquit Remus.

-Bien sûr. Si je dois être honnête, j'admets volontiers que pour n'importe quel autre élève, Tom aurait été renvoyé pour ce qu'il a fait à Drago. Evidemment, la marge de manoeuvre de Dumbledore est un peu plus délicate dans son cas. Mais il a touché la corde sensible de Tom, et la mienne par la même occasion. Il savait que Tom souffrirait de cette punition particulière - ce que je peux comprendre dans le principe mais que je ne comprends pas quand il est question de son grand plan. Après tout, on sait tous vers quoi les souffrances ont poussé la première version de Tom...

-Tom partage tes sentiments si je comprends bien.

Harry hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est une bonne chose, Harry, je le pense sincèrement. Tu sais, les professeurs ont été mis dans la confidence concernant Tom. Mais, comme toi, nous n'en savons qu'un minimum. Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus et Sirius voudraient que je t'en parle mais beaucoup ont des doutes sur la façon qu'a Dumbledore de gérer la situation. Et pour ma part, je me dis que si tu as permis à Tom de ressentir ces émotions, c'est qu'il y a du bon en lui, qu'il n'est pas irrécupérable et que ta mission, dans un sens, fonctionne comme elle le devrait.

-Pas sûr que Dumbledore le voit de la sorte. Encore moins Sirius.

-En parlant de ton parrain, l'as-tu recontacté depuis votre mésentente?

Légèrement honteux, Harry secoua la tête à la négative.

-Tu devrais, Harry, reprit Remus avec douceur. Tu sais que je ne jugerais jamais tes réactions. Tu avais probablement tous les droits d'être en colère et je connais Sirius suffisamment pour savoir que parfois il peut être exaspérant et prompt au jugement et à l'emportement. Mais, tu lui manques, il me l'a dit et il a l'impression de t'avoir failli. Il est la seule famille de nom qu'il te reste, Harry. C'est important la famille, très important.

Harry détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la fenêtre, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes auxquelles il ne permit pas de couler. Sirius lui manquait, il n'y avait pas à débattre de ce point. Et son entêtement à rester éloigné relevait davantage de sa propre honte à l'idée d'avoir commis des erreurs et réagit trop rapidement, qu'à un refus de se réconcilier avec lui. Une phrase que lui avait dite Sirius restait notamment gravée dans sa mémoire : 'même mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé sur ce ton, Harry'. Comment Sirius pouvait-il encore souhaiter le voir après cela? C'était un mystère. Heureusement, la fin de l'année arriverait vite désormais, avec les examens notamment. Le retour au Square Grimmaurd serait donc l'occasion de, non seulement remettre les choses à plat, mais surtout de permettre à Sirius d'être plus présent dans sa vie. Qu'il peut être difficile parfois de s'ouvrir avec autrui, surtout quand la peur de souffrir vous grignote petit à petit. En observant Remus, Harry se dit que l'effort valait la peine pourtant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met d'humeur si familiale, Remus, dis-moi? demanda-t-il, cherchant à instiguer un brin d'humour dans la conversation, à reprendre les rênes de ses émotions.

La réaction de Lupin fut totalement inattendue. Il se mit à rougir, cachant son visage dans sa tasse désormais vide.

-Je ne devrais pas être si stupidement heureux, je le sais ça, j'en ai conscience mais c'est tout de même le cas, finit-il par marmonner.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Je peux te confier un secret Harry? demanda Remus en rougissant de plus belle.

-Evidemment. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi les amis servent?

Lupin pesa le pour et le contre durant trois longues minutes, détournant la tête à intervalle régulier. 'Accouche' avait envie de lui dire Harry qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Nymphadora est enceinte, admit Remus, faisant mentalement rire Harry de son propre jeu de mot. Nous allons passer les vacances chez ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et très probablement mettre en place le futur mariage. Nymph' a beau être un esprit libre, elle veut que je fasse d'elle une femme honnête.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne devrais pas être heureux, Lunard? demanda Harry sans parvenir à camoufler sa joie. Je trouve que c'est la plus merveilleuse nouvelle que tu pouvais m'annoncer.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas admettre mes sentiments pour Nymphadora à cause du loup en moi. Même si elle m'a travaillé au corps pour que je finisse par l'accepter, je suis obligé de me reposer la question. Comment être un bon père, un bon mari, quand je ne suis même pas un homme.

Une ombre obscurcit les yeux pourtant si rieurs de Lupin et Harry se figea, choqué malgré lui.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Remus? Comment peux-tu me dire ça maintenant après m'avoir quasiment donné ta bénédiction vis-à-vis de Tom? Je sais que tu souffres à l'idée d'être un loup-garou et je ne pourrais jamais complètement partagé ta peine mais pourquoi te poser de telles questions quand à l'instant même tu agis comme le plus merveilleux des pères pour moi. Remus, tu as toutes les qualités qu'un homme souhaiterait avoir pour être à la fois un bon mari et un bon père. Et ce n'est pas le fait d'être un loup une fois par mois qui va changer ça. J'irais même plus loin, même si tu ne veux probablement pas entendre ça, ton loup est une force, Remus et il t'aidera à protéger ta famille.

-Mon loup a beau vouloir protéger sa famille, je pourrais les attaquer et les tuer en un instant.

-Jamais tu ne ferais cela, Remus et je le sais car j'étais là, face à ton loup, il y a deux ans. J'ai vu ton instinct, bien sûr, ton désir d'attaquer. Mais au final, tu ne l'as pas fait. Pas seulement car Sirius s'est transformé. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, tu es toujours toi, Remus. Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit durant mon exposé. Tu ne peux pas réprimer ton loup constamment, tout comme Tom ne peut réprimer sa Magie Noire. Ce n'est pas sain. Il faut seulement apprendre à le contrôler. C'est en l'évitant que tu ne peux faire un avec lui. M'est avis que si tu l'embrassais entièrement, tu serais non seulement plus heureux mais que tu n'aurais plus cette peur de faire une erreur dans ta forme de loup.

Remus était en larmes à ce stade et Harry se rapprocha de son ami, le consolant comme il pouvait.

-Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, Lunard. Mais c'est vraiment ce que je pense. Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des sorciers ont une vue réac à propos de la lycanthropie que tu dois te contraindre à penser comme eux. Le seul avis qui compte, outre le tien, est celui de Nymphadora et il me semble qu'elle a très bien accepté ton loup. Il faut que tu sois en adéquation avec ton loup pour être heureux. Tu n'en étais pas capable jusqu'à présent car, je pense que pour toi, le seul moyen de le faire était d'être apaisé dans ta vie, et c'est le cas désormais, avec Tonks, avec le bébé.

Des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues, Remus fixa Harry durant un long moment, le jeune homme peu perturbé par ce regard, l'accepta comme une quête de ses certitudes. Remus sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait car tout à coup, il attrapa Harry dans ses bras, murmurant un simple, 'merci'.

Un coup frappé à la porte mit un terme à leur étreinte amicale et Remus, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre contenance, alla répondre.

-Sally a un message pour Mr. Harry Potter, déclara le petit elfe de maison, son visage allant frôler le sol. Mr. Tom Gaunt lui fait savoir par l'intermédiaire de Sally qu'il l'attend dans le parc de Poudlard, près du Lac, à leur endroit favori.

-Merci Sally, s'exclama Harry avant que l'elfe disparaisse.

Remus regarda immédiatement sa montre, ses sourcils allant se perdre dans sa chevelure.

-Par Merlin, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard. Nymphadora va arriver et ma valise n'est même pas prête.

Et Harry éclata de rire face à ce sujet bien plus frivole. Après avoir remercié Remus de lui avoir si plaisamment tenu compagnie, Harry quitta son professeur d'un pas léger, pressé d'arriver près du grand arbre que Tom et lui s'étaient appropriés.

Sa marche passa en éclair, ses pensées étant désormais envahies par Tom, Tom et ... Tom. Il se sentait un peu bizarre à l'idée de savoir que le moment était venu, qu'ils allaient enfin s'embrasser. Il aurait pensé que la prévision enlevait le romantisme de la situation et pourtant, il était tout à fait excité.

La vision qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lac ne lui permit en rien de relâcher la pression. Tom était tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe, torse nu, les yeux fermés, profitant des rayons du soleil, un sourire particulièrement satisfait aux lèvres. Harry n'eut pas besoin de le prévenir de son arrivée, leurs magies, depuis déjà quelques minutes, s'étaient réveillées alors que leur proximité augmentait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, elles n'étaient plus seulement réveillées, elles virevoltaient et Harry, incapable de ne pas se laisser aller aux sensations, partagea le sourire satisfait de Tom.

Tom, qui, justement, se décida à ouvrir les yeux, observant Harry de part en part, le dévorant du regard tel un prédateur fixant sa proie. Il se lécha les lèvres et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se retenir. Mais Tom l'arrêta de sa voix.

-Je me disais qu'un petit pique-nique serait des plus agréables avec ce temps, et puis, tout à fait romantique... déclara-t-il, les sourcils dressés, l'image même de la nonchalance appliquée.

-Je ne vais pas faire de mauvais jeu de mot, répondit Harry en souriant malicieusement. Mais vu ta tenue, je pensais que tu avais complètement chassé de ton esprits la partie repas. Je veux bien t'accorder que le soleil est agréable mais est-ce une raison pour te déshabiller au moindre rayon?

-Ça te dérange, peut-être?

-Pas particulièrement, non, je me demande juste si c'est raisonnable. On n'est même pas en avril, tu vas attrapé froid.

-J'ai chaud, répliqua Tom d'une voix sensuel, chargée en tension.

Une voix désireuse de faire monter la pression, de même que son attitude. Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas contre cette nouvelle dynamique.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, répliqua-t-il donc en reluquant franchement le torse de Tom. Moi aussi, j'ai chaud.

-Est-ce que tu t'assois? demanda Tom, presque suppliant.

-C'est comme ça que tu me veux... étonnant.

Et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire alors que Tom levait les yeux au ciel mais son geste attira l'oeil de Tom sur sa bouche et il exécuta l'ordre de son ami, s'asseyant face à lui.

-Comment s'est passé ton 'rendez-vous' avec Dumbledore? s'enquit-il.

-Suffisamment bien pour que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui t'intéresse de toute façon et la réponse est oui... On peut se toucher.

Il étendit sa main comme si le fait qu'Harry veuille le caresser dans l'instant était une évidence. Et c'était bien entendu le cas mais Harry se retint.

-Je ne suis pas seulement intéressé par cela, reprocha-t-il à son ami. Je m'inquiétais vraiment. Et pendant que tu te faisais martyriser par le Directeur, moi je passais un agréable moment avec Remus, tu veux que je te raconte?

-Harry, le menaça Tom. Ne joue pas avec moi.

-Oh mais si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, répliqua ce dernier, amusé au-delà du possible.

-On peut être deux à ce jeu-là, l'avertit Tom.

-J'aimerais voir cela, murmura Harry.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry, sans perdre une miette des émotions traversant ses émeraudes, Tom se leva, retira ses chaussures et chaussettes, déboutonnant son pantalon par la même occasion. Surpris, Harry le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles se dilatant au rythme du voyage de son pantalon sur ses jambes.

-Je vais me baigner, déclara Tom, les sourcils dressés. Je bous littéralement. Tu viens?

Et sans attendre la réaction d'Harry, Tom se dirigea vers le lac, dans lequel il pénétra sans difficulté. Harry en était encore à retirer la bave coulant sur son menton que Tom avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Harry parvint finalement à faire un retour remarqué sur terre, l'objet de ses désirs désormais absent de ses rétines. Il se releva également, se mit pieds nus, retroussa son pantalon et s'approcha de l'eau, prêt à tester ce qui semblait prodiguer une joie intense à Tom - si ses soupirs de contentement valaient pour quoi que ce soit.

Personnellement, Harry avait un peu froid. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que l'eau glacé du lac n'améliore en rien son état mais l'attraction que le corps de Tom présentait était trop fort pour qu'il puisse y résister. Il observa donc son ami, comme transfiguré, ses pieds gelant le reste de son corps, petit à petit. Tom dut le remarquer car au bout de quelques minutes, il ordonna à Harry de retourner près de leur arbre pour profiter d'un thé bien chaud.

Harry s'exécuta sans attendre, faisant même apparaitre un feu près duquel il fit sécher ses pieds et réchauffer son corps, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le spectacle que lui réservait Tom.

Après quelques minutes passées à nager, Tom se décida finalement à sortir du lac, sous le regard pénétrant d'Harry. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps mais si Harry devait être honnête, ce n'était pas ce qui attirait son attention.

-Mes yeux se trouvent ici, Harry, s'exclama Tom, tout à coup près de lui, montrant ses yeux puis son entrejambe. Pas là.

Harry n'eut même pas la décence de rougir. Il se régalait visuellement et n'avait aucune raison de se sentir honteux.

-Qui a dit que j'étais intéressé par tes yeux, préféra-t-il répondre en souriant, ses pupilles se détachant finalement de l'objet de son délit.

-Pervers, répliqua Tom en s'asseyant à ses côtés, suffisamment proche pour toucher mais pas encore tout à fait là.

-Et encore, ce n'est qu'une perversion mineure, venant de moi, s'amusa Harry, pourtant très franc.

-Je te crois si ce que ton regard me dit est vrai.

-Et que te dit mon regard exactement, Tom?

-Que tu as envie de me bouffer.

-Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'autre chose quand tu es celui qui vient de te jeter à l'eau devant moi, vêtu, comme par hasard, d'un boxer d'une blancheur éclatante, parfaitement transparent. Comment veux-tu que je ne souhaite pas te dévorer... le dévorer, si je dois être honnête.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vit le rouge monter aux joues de Tom.

-Pas possible, s'exclama Harry. Tom est capable de rougir. Merlin, si on m'avait dit que j'assisterais un jour à cette vision...

Et à ses mots, Tom leva les yeux au ciel, donnant une tape légère sur la cuisse d'Harry. Légère mais suffisante pour que le contact les enflamme.

Tom et Harry se fixèrent, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre durant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry y mette un terme définitif.

-J'ai eu une idée cette nuit, après qu'on ait cessé de s'écrire.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui te manque les idées, la nuit, murmura Tom, satisfait de sa réplique, satisfait d'être parvenu à dire quoi que ce soit vu l'état particulièrement tendu de ses cordes vocales, de sa gorge dans son ensemble, de son corps en général.

Harry pouffa une seconde comme si la remarque de Tom était réellement spirituelle.

-Viens là, ça devrait t'intéresser, dit Harry avant d'attraper la main gauche de Tom, la liant à la sienne.

Déjà bouillant de l'intérieur, Tom se mit quasiment à haleter, alors que le corps d'Harry, désormais plus inquiet par la fraicheur de sa baignade, se rapprochait du sien.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, reprit Harry mystérieusement en rapprochant son visage de celui de Tom, mais, tu es capable d'appeler Jamie, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas appeler Lil', tout du moins essayer.

-C'est une excellente idée, répliqua Tom dans un souffle, plus certain de vouloir s'intéresser à un sujet si académique quand la magie d'Harry jouait déjà si intimement avec la sienne. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

En un geste, Harry grimpa sur les genoux de Tom, saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Déposant ses lèvres à son oreille, il se mit à murmurer doucement:

-Lil'. Viens, Lil'. Viens me voir. J'ai envie de te rencontrer. Tom aussi. Et Jamie a envie de jouer avec toi. Viens, Lil'.

-Comment veux-tu que mon Patronus vienne quand tu me fais ainsi perdre la tête, Harry, le coupa Tom mais Harry l'arrêta un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Des mots, chuchota-t-il, reprenant son monologue, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Tom, qui voulait prouver à Harry que ses mots avaient plus de poids qu'il ne leur en donnait passa ses mains sur la chemise du jeune homme, la déboutonnant au passage.

Le feu était à présent flamboyant, alimenté par l'électricité de leurs deux magies et Harry n'avait certainement plus besoin de ses vêtements pour se réchauffer, Tom en était sûr.

Au départ, il ne le remarqua même pas. Il était bien trop concentré sur le torse d'Harry sous ses mains, sur la chaleur qui l'étreignait, sur ce bien-être suprême qu'il éprouvait. Mais, quand Harry tourna la tête vers la droite, il fut obligé de suivre le mouvement et il vit alors le Patronus, celui d'Harry malheureusement.

Un peu déçu, il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'appeler Jamie et, dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, un deuxième Patronus apparut, ébahissant Tom complètement. Harry n'avait pas l'air surpris, sans doute avait-il reconnu les différences d'avec son Patronus au premier regard. À les observer de plus près, Tom vit que la robe du cerf qu'était Lil' bien que d'un argenté éclatant à l'image des Patronus, était légèrement plus sombre. Dans sa noirceur, Lil' était également plus large. Ce n'était pas une biche, comme son nom aurait pu l'indiquer, mais bien un cerf grandiose.

Tom aurait adoré toucher son Patronus, se l'approprier, et ce malgré l'appel du corps d'Harry toujours dressé sur le sien, mais, Lil' avait d'autre plan. Son cerf ne s'intéressa pas un instant à eux, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Jamie, le saluant dans une caresse des bois presque sensuelle... Tout à fait sensuelle, il apparut quelques secondes plus tard alors que les deux cerfs se mirent à danser leur propre parade amoureuse.

Et dès qu'ils se mirent à se tourner autour, à se caresser, à se toucher plus franchement, s'apprivoisant, jouant, s'aimant, une chaleur immense se répandit dans le coeur des deux garçons. Telles des vibrations magiques, Harry et Tom sentirent dans leur corps l'amour que les deux cerfs ressentaient, l'amour qu'ils ressentaient eux-mêmes. Ils se fixèrent, de nouveau, leurs regards incandescents.

Doucement, Tom allongea Harry sur le sol, se positionnant naturellement au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était plus vraiment une question de domination ou de contrôle à cet instant, juste la suite logique des sentiments prodigués par la danse des cerfs... jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se mettent à s'accoupler plus sérieusement, les lèvres de Tom désormais à quelques centimètres seulement de celles d'Harry.

-Trouvez-vous une putain de chambre, murmura Tom, le souffle court, submergé par les émotions, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Harry.

-Tu sais qu'ils ne font que matérialiser nos pensées et désirs, s'exclama Harry en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je le sais bien, c'est juste que je suis sur le point de t'embrasser et tout ce à quoi ils me font penser, c'est à quel point j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. C'est un peu déstabilisant. Ça me déconcentre.

-Tu peux les arrêter si tu veux. Ou bien, tu peux te laisser aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de te concentrer pour m'embrasser. J'ai déjà gouté à tes baisers sur mon corps, je sais qu'ils sont parfaits.

Et comme si Harry venait de lui donner une idée merveilleuse, Tom déposa ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser sur le torse présenté sous ses yeux. Par petite touche, au rythme des faibles gémissements d'Harry, Tom visita de sa bouche chaque partie visible de son corps. Les yeux fermés alors que Tom en était à déboutonner son pantalon, sa langue se perdant dans son nombril, Harry attrapa le visage de Tom pour le faire cesser.

-Mes lèvres, supplia-t-il. Embrasse mes lèvres, Tom.

Mais Tom n'obéit pas, à la place, il offrit un baiser à l'entrejambe d'Harry toujours sagement vêtu, en murmurant:

-J'ai envie d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps et voir l'effet que j'ai sur toi avant de passer à tes lèvres.

Le gémissement d'Harry se fit plus sonore.

-Et n'essaye même pas de m'attendrir ou m'exciter davantage avec tes petits bruits, ça ne marchera pas.

Mais Harry fit exactement cela.

- _Embrasse-moi, maintenant_ , susurra Harry fermement en Fourchelang.

Et si Tom n'avait pas été déjà plus dur que de la pierre, cette simple phrase prononcée dans sa langue favorite l'aurait positivement excité.

- _Si impatient et si beau_ , répliqua-t-il dans la langue des serpents.

Et ce fut le coup de grâce pour Harry. N'y tenant plus, il retourna Tom sur le sol, avec une pointe de violence, se positionnant au-dessus de lui.

-J'ai dit, embrasse-moi!

Et comme bien souvent dans sa vie de Gryffondor, Harry prit lui-même les devants, acceptant avec délice la perte de contrôle de Tom que celui-ci lui offrait.

Presque trop naturellement, leurs lèvres se formèrent l'une à l'autre dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Et à peine eurent-ils le temps de se remettre de la sensation enivrante que leurs langues se trouvèrent, désespérées à l'idée de se toucher. Leurs langues unies, une explosion de magie les fit vibrer. Une chaleur grandit à l'intérieur d'eux alors qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un tant physiquement que magiquement parlant. Une lumière les auraient aveuglés si leurs yeux n'avaient été fermés par le plaisir. À leur côté, leurs Patronus fusionnèrent en un cerf encore plus majestueux, plus fort, plus puissant.

Harry était perdu dans ses sensations, perdu dans un acte si intense qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas pouvoir un jour refaire surface. Sa magie ne vibrait que pour Tom, comme si lui même avait été créé pour répondre à sa présence. Ses cinq sens étaient Tom, n'avaient conscience que de lui. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Voldemort aurait pu atterrir à deux pas, Harry ne s'en serait pas soucié car ce que Tom et lui étaient en train de former était plus puissant que tout, imbattable de bien des manières. Harry en était persuadé dans le tréfonds de son âme. Cette certitude étreignait son coeur, lui donnant des envies de liberté et surtout la sensation de voler, de disparaitre, d'être invincible.

Il n'était plus que Tom. Il était sa peau, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Il était ses caresses. Il était son parfum, enivrant. Il était sa saveur, le gout de sa salive, le sel de sa transpiration. Il était sa respiration hachée, ses gémissements.

Ils étaient un tout, un coeur, physique et magique, une âme, un esprit. Et la sensation dura, dura, et ne s'arrêta pas.

Combien de temps s'embrassèrent-ils cette première fois? Ils n'auraient pu le dire. Leur baiser avait le gout de l'éternité, trop court et pourtant infini, indéfini.

Leur magie avait pris le dessus sur leurs sens. Pas besoin de reprendre leur respiration, ils se noyaient volontairement dans la félicité de l'instant.

Quand des voix retentirent à quelques mètres de là, brisant pour quelques secondes leur étreinte, une évidence s'offrit à eux. Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'arrêter, ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Les voix se rapprochaient et pourtant, ils ne bougeaient pas, étaient certains que d'une façon où d'une autre ils trouveraient une solution, leur magie subviendrait à leur besoin présent.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tom, partageant son envie d'être invisible aux yeux des élèves qui venaient les déranger, Harry se concentra sur ses sensations, sur Tom surtout et son amour pour lui et, au moment fatidique, il parvint à produire un sortilège d'invisibilité, suffisamment puissant pour faire disparaitre l'arbre contre lequel ils reposaient.

Visiblement étonnés, les deux élèves passant par-là regardèrent l'endroit les sourcils froncés, concluant rapidement qu'à Poudlard, il se passait toujours des choses étranges. Et les deux garçons auraient pu en rire, s'ils n'avaient pas été occupés par la réunion de leurs bouches.

...

Il fallut attendre la tombée de la nuit et le rafraichissement de l'air pour mettre finalement un terme à l'étreinte de Tom et Harry. Peu désireux d'être séparés quand fusionner semblait si naturel, les deux garçons durent se faire une raison, se rhabillant rapidement alors que le froid commençait à les glacer - non qu'ils le ressentaient réellement tant leur magie rayonnait autour d'eux, les entourant d'un halo protecteur.

Incapables de ne pas se fixer, les deux garçons s'observaient dans la nuit tombante, sans mettre un terme au silence ambiant. Tom fut le premier à reprendre un semblant de sang-froid, attrapant la main d'Harry, lui déposant un bref baiser à la base du cou avant de l'entrainer jusqu'au château.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans leur lieu de vie qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient complètement oublié le repas, de même que leur pique-nique. Heureusement, à Poudlard, la Grande Salle n'était jamais avare de nourriture, surtout durant les vacances. Ils s'installèrent donc en face à face à la table des Serpentard, recevant leur diner.

Plus intéressé par le visage de l'autre que par leur repas, Tom et Harry mirent un certain temps à dévorer les douceurs proposés, une faim incroyable les saisissant tout à coup.

Comme souvent, ce fut le Directeur qui mit un terme au bien-être ambiant qui les étreignait.

-Ah, Harry, mon garçon, je te cherchais, s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant. J’aimerais te parler.

-Maintenant, Professeur, s'enquit Harry qui en était désormais à une part providentielle de sa chère tarte à la mélasse.

-Quand tu auras fini de manger bien sûr. Je t'attends dans mon bureau si tu le veux bien. La porte sera ouverte.

Harry acquiesça et le Directeur les quitta.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il te veut, s'exclama Tom et au même moment, Harry et lui se fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était la première fois que Tom ouvrait la bouche depuis leur baiser et la phrase qui avait fait son chemin à voix haute, se trouvait également dans l'esprit d'Harry, comme transmise sur une onde radio. Les garçons comprirent alors que depuis l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de communiquer de la sorte, naturellement. De la même façon que leur capacité à partager leurs rêves, leurs envies imagés, leur esprit dans un sens plus large, ils étaient à présent capable de lire la pensée de l'autre. Loin de les effrayer, cette idée les rapprocha d'autant plus et le coeur d'Harry battit une chamade d'enfer.

Certain qu'il ne serait désormais plus tout à fait seul, même si la pensée de Tom se mettait en sourdine alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, Harry marcha d'un pas conquérant jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, pressé d'en finir au plus vite afin de retrouver Tom dans son dortoir.

La première vision qu’il eut en arrivant dans le bureau de Dumbledore le stupéfia de bien des manières. Harry n’était manifestement pas le seul à avoir été appelé pour cette réunion d’urgence. Installés face au bureau du Directeur, les professeurs de Poudlard l’accueillirent avec un sourire indulgent qu’il trouva particulièrement énervant. Il ne manquait que Remus et malheureusement pour Harry, c’était probablement son seul allié.

Un seul fauteuil était vide dans la pièce, celui faisant justement face à Dumbledore, Harry s’y assit sans attendre après un geste de la tête de l’homme. Assurément, les Professeurs ne pouvaient déjà avoir eu vent de leur premier baiser à Tom et lui? Cette réunion ne pouvait porter sur cela, n’est-ce pas? Harry était bien étonné de se retrouver en compagnie professorale, surtout quand à aucun moment depuis la rentrée, il avait rencontré les personnes au courant de la réelle identité de Tom et de sa mission à ses côtés.

-Si je vous ai fait venir ce soir, commença Dumbledore sans attendre, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux dépassant ses demi-lunes. C’est pour discuter d’une affaire importante concernant Tom Gaunt.

-Vous pouvez l’appeler Jedusor devant nous, Dumbledore, s’exclama Severus, coupant la parole au Directeur sans même rougir. Pas besoin de mentir au sujet de son identité.

-Il a été porté à mon attention, reprit Dumbledore calmement, comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu. Que certains d’entre vous avaient quelques doutes concernant ma gestion de sa personne, de sa magie et de la mission d’Harry. Jusqu’à présent, lors de nos réunions, j’ai écouté vos points de vue mais il semble que vous soyez allé trouver Severus pour vous liguer contre ma volonté. Quelles sont donc vos propositions?

Harry eut très envie de se lever à cet instant précis afin de quitter la pièce et de ne jamais revenir. Ainsi, cette réunion n’était pas la première mais lui n’avait encore jamais été convié. Pour quelle raison Dumbledore avait-il décidé de l’inviter ce soir? Un mystère. Et Harry commençait à en avoir marre des mystères, surtout quand à ce moment même, il aurait pu se trouver dans les bras de Tom. Il n’eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution, Severus avait déjà repris la parole.

-Ce n’est plus une question de propositions, Dumbledore, mais bien de décisions à prendre, répliqua l’homme, déterminé. Nous vous avons laissé gérer sa dernière crise comme vous l’entendiez, le plongeant dans un coma pour le purger de sa magie mais le résultat n’est pas là. Chaque jour, je sens sa magie se développer. Chaque jour, la marque des Ténèbres brillent davantage, devenant de plus en plus douloureuse. Votre idée, si intéressante fut-elle, est un échec, il est grand temps que vous le reconnaissiez. Tout le monde est d’accord avec moi ici.

Et les professeurs hochèrent la tête en direction de Dumbledore.

-Ce n’est pas la présence de Potter qui va changer les choses, Albus, conclut Rogue avec plus de douceur.

-J’entends bien Severus, mais vous savez autant que moi, que la situation n’est pas facilement gérable. Que proposez-vous pour y mettre un terme, car c’est ce que vous voulez, n’est-ce pas?

-Ce que nous vous proposons depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Vous devez le laisser sous dialyse magique perpétuelle, dans un semi-coma, et ne jamais le réveiller, tant qu’une solution viable ne sera pas trouver.

-Et que faire s’il lutte contre le coma, s’il en sort de lui-même? s’enquit Dumbledore.

-Allons, Albus, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu’en tant qu’exécuteur du sortilège primaire, vous avez la puissance de le contraindre. C’est bien ce que vous avez fait avec votre sort de restriction.

Harry était tellement choqué par les paroles qu’il entendait, qu’il n’eut pas la présence d’esprit de dire quoi que ce soit. En réalité, sa magie s’était mise à bouillir à l’intérieur de son corps, une magie instinctive, une magie de protection vis-à-vis de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Le baiser, signe puissant de l’amour entre Harry et Tom avait ouvert les vannes de leur lien, de leur magie de l’expression, et la décharge de pouvoir qu’Harry ressentait à l’heure actuelle dans son corps le rendait instable. Désespéré par les mots qu’il entendait, prêt à tout pour Tom, Harry commença à perdre le contrôle.

Autour de lui, les objets se mirent à trembler, avec suffisamment de force que les professeurs se regardèrent avec stupeur avant de se tourner vers le centre du débordement, à savoir Harry lui-même.

Assis dans son fauteuil, ses yeux fermés, ses poings serrés, Harry tentait de garder son sang-froid, ce qui était impossible. Il avait l’impression d’être le dernier rempart entre Tom et son futur de Voldemort et il ferait tout pour empêcher ce destin de se réaliser. Sans attendre qu’on lui ait posé la question, sans même vérifier qu’il était écouté, Harry prit la parole.

-Vous me demandez de lui mentir depuis des mois, dit-il d’une voix froide sans identifier un interlocuteur précis. Vous me demandez de lui cacher la vérité quand, au fond, il aurait probablement pu la supporter, bien mieux que tous ces mensonges. Et aujourd’hui, vous voulez l’endormir magiquement...

Harry s’arrêta, sa gorge se noua à cette simple idée. Que Tom perde sa magie, que Tom n’existe plus dans le lien était aussi douloureux à imaginer qu’un Doloris réalisé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Les objets continuèrent à trembler, sa magie désireuse de sortir de son corps, de rejoindre Tom pour le protéger au plus près.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas le toucher, reprit Harry. Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

-Harry, il faut que tu te calmes, mon garçon, intervint Dumbledore d’une voix si doucereuse qu’Harry n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour voir l’air qu’il portait au visage.

-Ne me demandez pas de me calmer, rugit Harry et l’air dans la pièce se chargea de magie.

En un instant, Harry sentit les professeurs se mettre en branle autour de lui, sortant leur baguette. Un premier sortilège fut lancé, un Stupéfix, droit sur sa poitrine, mais il glissa sur lui comme sur un bouclier puissant. Harry avait conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il percevait chaque personne, chaque mouvement. Il sentait sa magie qui vibrait, mais celle des autres également qui résidait dans leur coeur. Harry sut ce qu’il devait faire pour le contrôler, s’il le voulait. Il pourrait faire du mal, s’il le désirait. C’est le moment que Rogue choisit pour intervenir, bien mal lui en prenant.

-Dumbledore, murmura l’homme. Faites quelque chose. À ce rythme-là, il va devenir plus puissant et incontrôlable que Voldemort lui-même.

À l’entente de ce nom, les yeux d’Harry s’ouvrirent. Il fixa chacun des visages dans la pièce. Et il vit de la peur. Et une part de lui, cette part qui ne représentait pas seulement Tom mais bien ce petit garçon enfermé dans son placard sous l’escalier s’en réjouit.

-Je sais parfaitement me contrôler, Rogue, déclara-t-il alors, se saisissant de la magie des coeurs qu’il avait vu un peu plus tôt, lui ordonnant tout simplement de lui obéir.

Sa magie était plus puissante, plus développée, elle n’eut aucun mal à diriger les coeurs qui l’entouraient. Un à un, les professeurs se retrouvèrent adossés au mur, figés, incapables d’utiliser leur magie. Ils avaient beau lutter, rien n’y faisait.

Ils venaient de mettre en furie le lion à l’intérieur de la poitrine d’Harry et maintenant qu’il rugissait, ils ne pouvaient qu’en être effrayés.

...

À l’intérieur des cachots, Tom était tranquillement installé sur son lit, un livre sur ses genoux sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer durant plus de quelques secondes. Inévitablement, ses pensées revenaient à son après-midi, à ce baiser éternel qu’il avait partagé avec Harry, à cette communion des pensées qu’ils n’avaient même pas réalisé dans un premier temps. Tom souriait, parfaitement heureux, pour la première fois depuis... toujours. Il ne manquait plus qu’Harry, présent dans son lit, à ses côtés, pour que le tableau soit parfait, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Même s’ils ne partageaient plus leurs pensées, étant donné la distance, Tom était persuadé qu’Harry ne resterait pas plus longtemps que nécessaire en compagnie du Directeur.

C’est en pensant à Dumbledore qu’il sentit tout à coup une haine grandiose s’emparer de son corps. Au départ certain de l’origine de ce sentiment, Tom n’y prêta pas attention même s’il était étonné qu’elle lui tombe dessus tel un couperet. Lorsqu’à la colère s’ajouta un instinct de protection qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti, puis une peur sans nom, Tom comprit que ces émotions ne venaient pas de lui, mais bien d’Harry, qui devait se trouver dans une situation éprouvante.

Immédiatement, Tom fut en alerte, prêt à intervenir. Localiser Harry ne fut pas bien compliqué. Même si Dumbledore ne l’avait pas explicitement invité dans son bureau, l’énergie développée par Harry était tellement visuelle que Tom n’eut qu’à suivre la trace. Il courut, le plus vite possible, sentant à quel point Harry avait besoin de lui.

L’escalier menant au bureau du Directeur étant ouvert, Tom n’hésita pas à y grimper, arrivant devant un spectacle hors du commun. Chaos n’aurait pas été un mot suffisamment puissant pour décrire ce qu’il voyait et pourtant le chaos magique dans lequel Harry avait plongé la pièce semblait ordonné, difficilement contrôlé. Tom se précipita en direction d’Harry, situé au centre de cette énergie magique.

Harry le sentit arriver, lui adressant un petit sourire qui faisait peine à voir tant il semblait désespéré. Autour de lui, nombre d’objets était détruit, ou était prêt à l’être, tremblant d’une puissance magique incontrôlable et trop intense pour de si petit contenant. Mais c’est surtout l’état des professeurs, rendus invalides qui était le plus choquant. Tom ne s’en inquiéta pas une seule seconde. Il franchit l’espace qui les séparait, répondit du mieux qu’il put au maigre sourire d’Harry et tenta d’envoyer des ondes d’apaisement en direction de son petit-ami. Le mot le fit sourire même si l’heure n’était pas à la joie. Il le sentait bien à présent, Harry était en train de puiser dans sa propre magie pour mêler leurs deux flux dans un but pour Tom, tout à fait incertain.

- _Calme-toi, Harry,_ dit Tom en Fourchelang pour ne pas être compris des professeurs, en continuant à s’approcher de son ami, lui qui n’était en rien touché par la magie qui se déplaçait avec furie.

- _Je ne peux pas,_ répondit Harry utilisant la même langue sans pour autant y penser.

- _Qu’est-ce qui se passe, exactement?_

- _Je ne sais pas. Ils m’ont mis en colère et c’est comme si ma magie avait pris le pas sur tout le reste._

- _Tu peux t’arrêter, Harry. Ta magie ne te contrôle pas. C’est toi qui contrôle ta magie. Elle essaye de s’extérioriser car tes sentiments sont puissants, plus puissant depuis cette après-midi. Je suppose qu’on a passé un cap en s’embrassant. Tu veux bien essayer pour moi, s’il te plait?_

- _Qu’est-ce que je suis sensé faire?_

- _Il va falloir que tu lui ordonnes de revenir dans ton corps, sers-toi de tes mains comme d’une baguette. Ta magie s’arrête sur tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce, il faut que tu la canalises à l’intérieur de toi._

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais sa concentration ne cessait de lui échapper. Il n’avait jamais fait cela et son agitation incessante ne l’aidait en rien.

- _Je n’y arrive pas, Tom_.

- _Ok. On va essayer autre chose. Pose ta main gauche sur mon coeur, je vais faire de même. On va fermer les yeux ensemble et on va se concentrer sur notre désir de contrôler la magie, d’accord?_

Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent immédiatement en mouvement. La magie commença progressivement à s’apaiser autour d’eux du fait de leur proximité mais le résultat obtenu n’était pas encore tout à fait convaincant.

- _Il y a quelque chose qui bloque la magie, Harry, comprit Tom en examinant de près la situation. C’est toi qui l’empêche de revenir._

- _Mais je ne fais rien._

- _Ce n’est pas volontaire. C’est ta colère et ta peur qui sont en train de demander à ta magie de nous protéger. Tu n’as rien à craindre, je suis avec toi. Il ne va rien se passer._

Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait dire à Tom la raison de sa peur profonde que les professeurs avaient créés en lui. Il tenta donc de se concentrer sur les sensations que le corps de Tom lui prodiguait et peu à peu, il se sentit en sécurité, dans les bras de Tom, comme cette après-midi même, au bord du lac. La magie s’apaisa complètement, retrouvant son réceptacle habituel, à savoir le corps d’Harry, son coeur magique plus exactement.

Harry reprit peu à peu une respiration normale jusqu’à ce que son besoin de toucher Tom pour se contrôler s’apaise. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les obsidiennes de Tom et il lui sourit, même si son corps s’était désormais mis à trembler furieusement.

Harry tenta un regard en direction des professeurs, à présent détachés du mur, mais ce qu’il vit dans leur pupille le fit frissonner plus violemment. Il y avait tellement de peur dans leurs yeux, un peu de dégout également et Harry sut qu’il ne pouvait le supporter. Il n’attendit pas que Dumbledore l’arrête. Sa main toujours dans celle de Tom, Harry l’entraina à sa suite, en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas être trouvé, c’est ce qu’il demanda à la pièce mystérieuse. Il voulait être en territoire neutre, un lieu qui ne lui rappellerait aucun mauvais souvenir, une pièce où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité, qui lui donnerait un lit dans lequel Tom pourrait le réconforter.

La chambre qui s’ouvrit devant eux était sombre, parfaite pour la migraine d’Harry qui commençait à poindre. Elle disposait d’une large cheminée qui permettrait avec le temps aux tremblements d’Harry de se calmer. Et elle avait un lit, dans lequel Tom l’allongea avant de lui retirer la majorité de ses vêtements.

Tous deux en caleçon, sans pour autant que quoi que ce soit de sexuel soit au programme, Tom se servit de la chaleur de son corps, de l’intensité de ses émotions et de la puissance de sa magie pour apaiser Harry. Comme dans un merveilleux souvenir, il fit apparaitre son ciel magique qui l’avait détendu de nombreuses fois. Avec Harry dans ses bras, ils le fixèrent, durant de longues minutes, incapables de parler.

-J’avais envie de leur faire du mal, admit finalement Harry dans un murmure alors qu’ils étaient à deux doigts de s’endormir. Tu avais raison, c’est moi qui contrôlais la magie, ou en tout cas mes émotions. J’étais tellement en colère contre Dumbledore et Rogue, j’avais envie qu’ils souffrent.

-Pourquoi étais-tu en colère?

-On peut en parler demain s’il te plait? répondit Harry pour s’accorder un dernier répit.

-Bien sûr, approuva Tom. Il faut que tu dormes de toute façon. Tu es complètement épuisé. Et juste pour que ça ne t’empêche pas de dormir, tu ne leur as rien fait. Tu t’es contrôlé de bien des manières. Et même si ça n’avait pas été le cas, je continuerais à t’aimer, avec autant de force que je t’aime à cet instant, Harry.

Harry échappa un sanglot mêlé à un gémissement et c’est dans un baiser qu’ils s’endormirent.

 


	28. Premières Fois

**Chapitre 28 : Premières Fois**

Cinq minutes déjà que Potter était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore comme s’il avait Morgana aux trousses, pourtant les professeurs ne s’étaient toujours pas remis de ce qui s’était passé. Severus regardait avec un étonnement non feint l’inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de ses collègues. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait eu peur au début de la manifestation magique que le jeune homme leur avait présentée mais après quelques instants passés à reprendre ses esprits, Severus avait vu quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé contempler chez Harry Potter - encore moins en rapport avec nul autre que Tom Jedusor - comme quoi, le pouvoir avait vraiment tendance à se multiplier au sein d’une même famille. S’il était honnête, ce n’était en fait pas une surprise que Potter - fils de Lily de son état - avait pu développer cette habilité. Severus pouvait même l’avouer dans l’intimité de son esprit, au fond, il était content que Potter ait cette capacité, elle lui rappelait Lily et ce n’était jamais désagréable de repenser à son amour de jeunesse. Il s’imaginait d’ici ce que Sirius aurait dit à l’entente de ces mots, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu mais il se serait probablement moqué, gentiment...

Quoiqu’il en soit, les faits étaient là, devant lui et au vue de la réaction qui l’entourait, si ce n’est celle de Dumbledore, ses collègues semblaient n’avoir aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé. Le Directeur, lui, était aussi secret et mystérieux que d’habitude. Impossible donc pour Severus de voir sous sa carapace. Même un Legilimens accompli comme lui ne pouvait défier les barrières mentales du vieux fou et Severus ne s’y serait certainement pas frotté, plutôt mourir que d’avoir l’esprit scruté en retour. Surtout à un moment pareil où il venait de faire une découverte capitale.

Comme si de rien n’était, Severus aida à la réhabilitation du bureau, ce qui ne prit que peu de temps puis, tranquillement, il retourna dans ses appartements où une séance de réflexion poussée s’offrait à lui.

Il se servit une goutte de Bloody Brandy dans un thé qu’il fit bien chaud puis il se plaça dans son fauteuil favori auprès de la cheminée. Les yeux plongés dans les flammes, sa bouche envoutée par une teinte magique d’alcool, Severus laissa son esprit vagabonder vers des contrées encore peu explorée. Au cours de la nuit, il fit appel à ses souvenirs, à tout ce qu’il avait un jour appris en matière de magie. Il rechercha dans ses livres et ses notes personnelles jusqu’à parvenir à une conclusion tout à fait déterminante.

Il devait à tout prix trouver Potter et ce, malgré l’heure avancée de la nuit - le petit matin si les lueurs qu’il voyait au loin lui apprenaient quoi que ce soit. Il devait le trouver pour l’empêcher de faire une bêtise plus grande encore que celle qu’il avait eu le culot de réaliser dans le bureau du Directeur. Cette bêtise-là, il pouvait la lui pardonner, elle lui avait en effet permis d’arriver à une théorie intéressante.

Se concentrant sur le lien qu’il entretenait avec Tom - ou plus exactement l’âme toute fraiche de Tom, malheureusement déjà si noire - Severus suivit le chemin que sa magie lui créait, certain qu’à l’heure actuelle, Potter se trouverait dans les bras du futur Mage Noir. Loin des cachots des Serpentard et de la tour des Gryffondor, Severus suivit le flux jusqu’à la Salle sur Demande, une invention du château qu’il trouvait particulièrement ingénieuse. Trouver quoi dire à la salle ne fut en rien compliqué, sa demande étant en effet plutôt précise, la porte s’ouvrit en un rien de temps.

Comme il l’avait pressenti, Potter était blotti dans les bras de son ami, tous deux visiblement très peu vêtu. Ayant déjà eu la chance ultime de contempler les attributs du jeune sorcier dans une posture disons-le scandaleuse, Severus ne se formalisa pas du manque de vêtement. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Tom, il lui lança un sortilège de sommeil, lui permettant ainsi de réveiller Potter sans pour autant éveiller le reste du château.

Il eut la surprise de sortir Potter aisément de son sommeil - à la différence de nombre adolescent avant lui, ce dernier semblait sans cesse sur le qui-vive, comme s’il se trouvait déjà prêt à se jeter dans la bataille, comme s’il n’avait jamais eu une nuit de sommeil sans le stress de savoir ce que le réveil lui apporterait. Cette idée ressemblait un peu trop à l’expérience de Severus lui-même pour qu’il apprécie de la contempler, il se dépêcha donc de faire signe à Potter, qui clignait des yeux pour chasser les derniers restes de sa nuit, de le suivre sans poser de question.

Visiblement surpris de trouver Severus à ses côtés, Harry attendit une longue minute avant de le suivre sans faire de vagues. Soulagé, le professeur l’entraina directement hors de la pièce, le menant vers une salle de classe désaffectée qu’il protégea de toute intrusion.

-Nous avons a parlé, dit-il à Harry qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à l’évidence de sa déclaration.

S’il n’avait pas était plus avisé en matière de Severus, Harry aurait juré que celui-ci était tendu en vue de la conversation qui se présentait devant eux.

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je me réveille selon mes propres conditions, demanda Harry pour la forme mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Je voulais éviter que vous commettiez une erreur stupide en disant la vérité à Tom, ou pire que Dumbledore trouve un moyen de mettre l’école à feu et à sang en vous provoquant. J’ai jugé raisonnable de venir vous parler aussitôt après avoir mis mon esprit au clair.

-Très bien, je vous écoute, Severus, répondit Harry en soulignant le prénom de l’homme pour lui montrer sur quelles bases il souhaitait entreprendre cette discussion.

Severus fit un effort courageux pour ne pas tressaillir en entendant la facilité d’exécution du jeune homme. Il y avait de cela un an encore, Potter ne lui aurait pas parlé de la sorte. Il avait pris confiance en lui depuis l’arrivée de Tom, et la cause n’en n’était plus un mystère pour lui.

-Malgré ce que mes collègues ont eu l’air de penser, commença Severus. La magie que vous avez manifester dans le bureau du Directeur n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque forme de magie accidentelle liée à vos émotions. J’ignore ce que vous connaissez de cette forme de magie mais je l’ai personnellement reconnue.

-Reconnue? s’exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur Rogue comme s’il lisait son âme.

-Oui, Potter. Si j’en crois votre ton, vous savez ce que vous faisiez, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre à vos yeux, j’ai moi même utilisé cette magie quand j’étais plus jeune. Enfin, utilisé est un grand mot. J’étais encore un enfant, incapable donc de la contrôler... En réalité, si je dois être tout a fait franc, je n’étais probablement pas assez puissant pour la contrôler. Mon coeur tant physique que magique à l’origine de cette magie n’était pas assez puissant.

-Comment l’avez-vous utilisé? demanda Harry, toujours suspicieux. Et...

Puis il s’arrêta, conscient que seuls les prochains mots de Rogue pourraient lui montrer s’ils parlaient bien de la même chose.

-Avec qui? poursuivit Severus, finissant par la même la question muette d’Harry. Avec votre mère, Potter. Vous l’ignorez, j’en suis sûr, mais Lily était mon amie lorsque nous étions jeunes. Nous nous connaissions en tant qu’enfants et je l’aimais beaucoup. Je l’ai en quelque sorte initié au monde magique et elle m’a montré que je pouvais être heureux... Même si ça n’a pas duré longtemps. Je ne sais pas s’il existe un nom précis pour cette forme de magie dont vous semblez avoir la capacité Potter. Les sources que j’ai pu trouvé font état d’une magie de l’amour. Je m’en contenterais, ce n’est certainement pas l’important.

-Vous aimiez ma mère? le coupa alors Harry comme si cette seule information s’était révélée capitale durant son court monologue.

-J’avais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, oui, répliqua Severus avec difficulté. Une tendresse qui s’est transformé en amour mais qu’elle ne partageait pas, vous vous en doutez. Vous ne seriez pas là autrement.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous me détestez? s’exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Car je ressemble à mon père. Car je suis un rappel constant de son choix.

-Ce n’est pas le but de notre conversation, Potter. Ce n’est pas important.

-Ça l’est pour moi.

-Vraiment? répliqua Severus, étonné.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry sous le ton de l’évidence. Si ma mère vous appréciait, cela signifie qu’il y a non seulement du bon en vous mais que je peux moi aussi le voir. Tout comme vous pourriez voir en moi ce que vous avez vu en elle... Je veux dire, pas vos sentiments amoureux, mais, le reste, l’amitié.

-Je vois que Tom n’est pas parvenu à régler votre défaut d’éloquence, Potter. Je suis rassuré. Un instant, j’ai cru que je ne vous reconnaitrais jamais.

-Je vais prendre ça comme une espèce de compliment, Severus, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Revenons à cette magie de l’amour. Comment avez-vous pu la reconnaitre?

-Car même si nous en avons été capable une fois dans une mesure tout à fait moindre et avec des conséquences bien moins dramatiques, Lily et moi avons été touché par cette magie. Les effets physiques étaient les mêmes. Je n’ai eu aucune difficulté à les reconnaitre. Vos deux magies se sont liées et c’est en pensant à Tom que vous avez été capable de l’extérioriser, grâce à Tom que vous avez pu la contrôler. Bien sûr, les autres spectateurs ont eu des conclusions différentes.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là?

-Ils ont tous pensé que votre magie était devenu incontrôlable à cause de Tom - c’était le cas dans un sens, mais pas dans celui qu’ils ont compris, et je suspecte que vous aviez plus de contrôle que ce que le laissait entendre votre action, même si votre contrôle était lié à vos émotions. Quoi qu’il en soit, le fait que vous ayez utilisé la langue des Serpents avec Tom au moment de vous calmer leur a fait penser à une forme de Magie Noire - magie avec laquelle Tom vous influencerait.

-Mais c’est de la pure connerie, s’écria Harry, levant un poing rageur.

-Langage, Potter. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas un de vos camarades. Vous serez sans doute heureux d’apprendre qu’ils ont conclu qu’une séparation physique comme celle à laquelle nous nous étions mis d’accord est à présent hors de propos. Ils ont peur que votre magie devienne incontrôlable si Tom n’est plus dans les parages.

-Oh, elle le sera, reprit Harry en souriant vicieusement. Ou plutôt, disons que je ferais tout pour qu’on croit qu’elle le soit, jusqu’à ce qu’on me rende Tom.

-Si vous pouviez éviter d’utiliser ce genre d’expression faciale en présence de vos enseignants, Potter, ce serait idéal. Voir leur cher Gryffondor grimacer comme Tom n’aidera en rien les négociations qui s’élèvent à l’horizon.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement? Je ne comprends même pas la raison de votre aveu.

-Je voulais déjà savoir dans quelle proportion vous aviez conscience de votre magie.

-Tom et moi l’avons en quelque sorte étudiée depuis notre rencontre. Quelque chose s’est passé à partir du moment où on s’est rencontré. On l’a tous les deux senti. Tom n’aurait jamais laissé filer la possibilité d’accroitre ses connaissances et sa puissance...

-Effectivement, approuva Severus pensivement. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de traces de cette magie dans les archives que j’ai pu consulter. Je ne sais pas si qui que ce soit connait l’ampleur qu’elle peut prendre, la puissance avec laquelle elle peut se développer. Mais vu ce que vous nous avez montré, je réitère ce que j’ai dit alors. Vous pourriez devenir plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même.

-Avec Tom à mes côtés, c’est certain. Il faut être deux pour la développer et la contrôler car elle nait de notre amour, vous l’avez dit et Tom avait fait le lien. Ce qui d’ailleurs créé un autre problème. Nous pouvons ressentir la magie de l’autre et certaines de nos émotions, nos pensées. Que vais-je dire à Tom concernant ce qui s’est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore? Il n’est pas idiot. Pour que quelque chose me mette ainsi en colère, il fallait que ce soit important. Sauf que cela concerne un secret que je n’ai plus envie de garder contre lui.

-Votre attitude était claire à ce sujet, Potter. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez lui confier son réel passé. Ce n’est pas une possibilité. Il est déjà constamment sur la brèche, je le sens, mieux que quiconque. Non seulement lui dire maintenant la vérité le ferait basculer mais cela annulerait le rite que nous avons créé avec Dumbledore et les résultats seraient aussi incertains que dramatiques.

-Je ne crois pas que mentir soit une bonne solution, surtout si Tom lit mes pensées et qu’il voit la vérité parmi elles.

-Ce n’est pas un lien total que vous avez entre vos deux pensées, Potter. C’est impossible. Vous avez le contrôle ou du moins, vous pouvez l’avoir. Et c’est sur cela que vous devez travailler. Si je suis venu vous voir, c’est pour vous aider à le travailler, à suivre vos progrès plus généralement. J’ignore les plans de Dumbledore mais je sais qu’il n’a pas l’intention de voir Tom changer de destinée. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut de lui, s’il veut quelque chose d’ailleurs, mais il a été clair, il ne pense pas que Tom puisse changer.

-Et je sais qu’il a tort sur ce point. Personne ne connait mieux Tom que moi-même.

-Je suis d’accord, Potter. Il y a encore vingt-quatre heures de cela, je vous aurais dit que Tom ne pouvait pas changer, voilà pourquoi la solution de le plonger dans un coma me semblait être la meilleure. Mais, s’il est capable d’utiliser la magie de l’amour, en tout cas de vous confier sa magie pour la développer, c’est que vous avez fait les miracles dont personne ne vous imaginez capable. Lorsque nous avons réalisé le rituel, Dumbledore a dit que vous étiez le plus à même de guider Tom du fait de votre rapport à l’amour et sincèrement, j’ai toujours pensé que c’était d’une stupidité affligeante mais notre cher Directeur avait probablement raison, dans une mesure qui lui-même n’a pas compris. Et je ne veux pas qu’il la comprenne. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire? Je vais vous aider à cacher la vérité à Dumbledore. Je vais vous aider à développer votre magie car mon but ultime, le but de tout un chacun possédant une once d’esprit est de nous assurer que Voldemort ne revienne jamais. Si Tom et vous développez votre lien, alors vous aurez sûr lui un pouvoir de gardien suffisant pour l’empêcher de sombrer dans ses tendances obscures. Si tant est qu’il ne vous y entraine pas.

-Il ne le fera pas. Je sens son attraction. Je sens la mienne. Mais je sens surtout son désir de tout faire pour combler notre amour. Et mon désir est certainement le même que le sien.

-J’en avais conscience. J’ai eu le temps de repasser dans mon esprit tout ce qui s’est passé depuis le début de l’année entre Tom et vous, tout ce que j’avais interprété de la mauvaise manière. Les turbulences dans la magie ne viennent pas seulement de sa propension à faire de la Magie Noire mais bien de sa difficulté à comprendre et gérer ses émotions, ses sentiments. Mais, suite à ce que j’ai vu hier soir, je suis persuadé que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, ce qui est certainement une surprise.

-Cela ne règle pas le problème du mensonge que je dois trouver pour expliquer à Tom la raison de mon emportement contre Dumbledore et la majorité du corps professoral, marmonna Harry en rougissant sous les demi-prières d’appréciation de Rogue - ce n’était assurément pas dans ses habitudes.

Severus réfléchit quelques minutes, se concentrant sur le visage d’Harry, sur ses pupilles émeraudes et Harry se sentit de nouveau rougir sous le regard scrutateur. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, il ne comptait plus le nombre de sorcier qui lui avait dit qu’il avait les yeux de sa mère. Cela devait être particulièrement perturbant pour Rogue de regarder dans les orbes ressemblant à celles qu’il avait un jour aimé. Harry secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser ses pensées, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Severus de sa rêverie.

-Ai-je tort de présumer que Tom et vous avez été intimes de quelque manière que ce soit au cours de la journée? demanda tout à coup Severus et de nouveau, Harry ne put contrôler ses rougissements, il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce genre de question.

-On s’est embrassé, effectivement, pour la première fois, répliqua Harry en fixant tout sauf le visage de son professeur.

-Un simple baiser, murmura Severus, pensif.

-Le simple baiser comme vous l’appelez à duré une bonne partie de l’après-midi, se rebiffa Harry comme si son intimité était une sorte de compétition - et depuis quand désirait-il se justifier à ce propos auprès de Rogue?

-Je ne présumais pas de l’intensité de vos sentiments, Potter. J’étais tout bonnement étonné que ce baiser ait été le premier et qu’il ait impliqué une telle décharge de pouvoir...

Harry hocha la tête vaguement.

-Comment l’avez-vous deviné de toute façon et quel est le rapport avec mon mensonge?

-Eh bien, je l’ai deviné car le jour où notre magie s’est déclarée, Lily m’avait embrassé sur la joue pour la première fois et pour le petit garçon que j’étais, cela représentait beaucoup. Mais, comme je le disais, un simple contact comme celui-là ne me semblait pas suffisant pour déclencher une tempête dans vos émotions. J’ai déjà assisté à certains de vos contacts avec Tom - avec Drago également - pour savoir que la décharge d’émotions devait être énorme... Tout cela pour en arriver à votre seconde question. Ce que vous devez dire à Tom est très simple. Expliquez-lui que dans son infinie sagesse, Dumbledore a appris pour votre baiser et qu’il a joué son rôle de grand-père sénile, vous interdisant d’être en couple. Dites-lui que vous étiez seuls à ce moment-là mais que les professeurs ont été attirés par votre colère.

-Et pourquoi auraient-ils été tous à portée de baguette?

-Dumbledore a le droit de les recevoir pour ses réunions de vacances.

-Si vous le dites, assentit Harry en opinant du chef.

Il trouvait l’excuse bien maigre mais n’en avait pas de meilleure en tête. Il apparut, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’ils revenaient en direction de la Salle sur Demande qu’elle serait au final suffisante car du fait de la présence de Dumbledore en compagnie de Tom, celle-ci s’étoffa d’elle-même.

Cachés à la vue des deux interlocuteurs installés juste devant la pièce dans laquelle Tom et Harry avaient passé la nuit, Severus et Harry eurent la possibilité d’entendre la conversation qui avait lieu entre les deux hommes.

-Vous ne vous en rappelez pas, mon garçon, était en train d’expliquer Dumbledore, car vous perdez connaissance directement après, mais ce qu’a fait Harry dans mon bureau est exactement le genre de crise que vous avez subi depuis votre naissance. Et je peux vous assurer que cela n’était jamais arrivé à Harry auparavant.

Que le Directeur puisse vendre un tel mensonge, parlant de lui en toute impunité, rendait Harry muet.

-Vous voulez dire par là que je lui ai transmis ma maladie? répliqua Tom d’un ton qu’Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Je pense que vos émotions vis-à-vis l’un de l’autre sont très fortes, déclara Dumbledore sans réellement répondre. Et qu’elles sont dangereuses si vous n’apprenez pas à les maitriser. Et je suis persuadé qu’en tant qu’adolescent, vous ne pouvez pas le faire tous les deux.

-Pourtant, c’est exactement ce qui s’est passé dans le bureau. Je l’ai aidé à calmer sa ‘crise’.

-Il ne devrait pas en avoir du tout...

Afin d’éviter que Dumbledore dise quoi que ce soit qui risquerait d’entraver leur mensonge préparé, Severus et Harry, tel un seul homme, choisirent ce moment précis pour apparaitre. Le Directeur les scruta avec intérêt, cherchant à camoufler son regard désapprobateur. Tom, lui, se contenta d’adresser un bref sourire en direction d’Harry.

-Tu tombes bien, Harry, mon garçon. Tu es toi aussi concerné par cette conversation après tout.

‘Dans ce cas là pourquoi ne pas m’avoir attendu’ ne put s’empêcher de répliquer Harry dans sa tête.

-Comme je m’apprêtais à le dire à Tom, j’ai moi-même connu les affres de la jeunesse et la passion qui en résulte et je sais combien il peut être difficile de se retenir, mais il est évident, après la démonstration que tu nous as proposé dans mon bureau que les choses ne peuvent rester ainsi. Je t’avais prévenu qu’une nouvelle explosion magique serait punie.

-Vous aviez dit à Tom qu’un nouveau manquement aux règles serait puni, intervint Harry, déterminé. Rien de plus. Et Tom n’a rien à voir avec ce qui s’est passé et mon manque de contrôle. Bien au contraire, il m’a aidé à me contrôler.

-J’entends bien, Harry. J’ai néanmoins décidé que Tom serait désormais placé près des quartiers de Severus afin que ce dernier puisse tenir un examen quotidien de l’état de sa santé. Je me chargerais de la tienne personnellement.

-Dois-je venir dormir dans votre lit, dans ce cas, professeur, fit remarquer Harry froidement et pensant vicieusement, ‘peut-être ferais-je renaitre en lui _les affres de sa passion_ ’.

-Non, rien de si drastique, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant mais ses yeux étaient emplis d’une lueur furieuse. Tu pourras rester dans ton dortoir, ce n’était que ta première crise mais je te verrais quotidiennement. Et j’aimerais que Tom et toi passiez du temps avec vos camarades plutôt que de vous cloitrer en tête à tête.

-Nous allons avoir quelques difficultés à trouver des camarades lorsque le château est quasiment vide, professeur.

-Ce n’est l’affaire que d’une courte semaine. Je veillerais au grain au retour de tes amis.

Et la menace était à peine voilée.

-Severus, j’aimerais vous parler à présent. Voulez-vous me suivre s’il vous plait. Quant à vous les garçons, vous devriez prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Tom et Harry acquiescèrent et sans attendre, se précipitèrent vers la sortie de ce couloir maudit. Le bout du couloir passé, Tom ne perdit pas une seconde pour se saisir de la main d’Harry, attirant le jeune homme contre lui, l’embrassant avec un naturel désarmant.

-Ne quitte plus jamais notre lit sans un mot, Harry, le prévint-il. Je n’aime pas me réveiller d’une nuit passée dans tes bras pour me retrouver seul. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, Maître, répondit Harry en rigolant mais à peine les mots furent-ils sortis qu’ils créèrent chez lui une sueur froide désagréable - surtout au vu de l’éclat satisfait rougeoyant dans les pupilles de Tom.

Heureusement, Tom ne remarqua pas le soudain malaise d’Harry - une vérité aubaine quand leur proximité laissait de nouveau place à un partage de sentiments et de pensées puissant.

Sa main fixée dans celle d’Harry, Tom entraina son petit-ami jusque dans la Grande Salle pour un petit-déjeuner matinal. Bien qu’obéir à Dumbledore ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses priorités, il n’allait pas refuser à son corps la chaleur d’une tasse de thé et à l’estomac d’Harry - déjà en train de se faire entendre - quelques pâtisseries délicieuses.

Comme la veille au soir, les garçons s’installèrent en face-à-face à la table des Serpentard, leur repas apparaissent immédiatement.

-Le vieux Dumbledore n’a rien compris, déclara Tom après avoir siroté une gorgée de son thé - il était visiblement d’humeur volubile. S’il croit que la magie de l’expression que tu as fait avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec une de mes crises, il est plus idiot que je ne l’imaginais.

-Effectivement, répondit Harry mal à l’aise.

-En revanche, il a raison sur un point. J’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir pendant la période de temps où j’ai cru que tu m’avais abandonné ce matin.

Harry lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia en guise d’avertissement à sa bêtise évidente.

-Je préfère indéniablement tes caresses, Harry, je dois te l’avouer, répliqua Tom en gloussant ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Harry fit la moue.

-Qu’est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur? marmonna-t-il.

-J’allais moi-même te demandais ce qui te rendait si grognon, déclara Tom du tac-au-tac.

-Une courte nuit de sommeil. Les restrictions de Dumbledore. Fais ton choix.

-Mais pourquoi penser à cela quand tu peux ressasser notre baiser, Harry, répliqua Tom en caressant de son pied la cheville du jeune homme.

Et Harry réagit comme il s’y attendait, à savoir en souriant quelque peu bêtement, de jolies couleurs parant ses joues.

-Je préfère ça, reprit Tom en hochant la tête, approbateur. Je disais donc, Dumbledore a raison sur un point. Si un simple baiser nous a mis dans cet état, je me demande ce qui va se passer quand on passera à la vitesse supérieure.

-Ce n’était pas qu’un simple baiser... murmura Harry en fixant Tom de ses yeux émeraudes brillants d’émotions.

-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Mon propos est que nous devons à tout prix apprendre à contrôler cette magie au fur et à mesure de nos expériences, de nos premières fois, maintenant que notre baiser l’a libérée.

Harry ne put que recouper les pensées de Tom avec sa discussion du matin même en compagnie de Severus, il acquiesça donc sans attendre, tout à fait d’accord.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur petit déjeuner dans un silence de communion, se jetant des coups d’oeil de plus en plus appuyés au fur et à mesure que leurs bols de céréale se vidaient.

-Je dois me poser la question, cependant, intervint Tom sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Harry de sa douce rêverie composée des lèvres de son petit-ami. Etant donné ce qu’a dit Dumbledore un peu plus tôt, je me demande s’il ne m’a pas menti concernant mes crises. Je veux dire, je sais qu’il me cache des choses. Pas la peine d’être intelligent pour le comprendre. Et je suis intelligent. Mais il n’y a pas moyen qu’il ait pris ta décharge de pouvoir pour une quelconque crise. S’il connait donc la différence, peut-être me ment-il depuis le début. Qu’en penses-tu?

Si Harry avait été mal à l’aise quelques minutes plus tôt, il l’était désormais bien plus. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça quand tout à l’intérieur de lui lui criait de dire la vérité à Tom. Il ne pouvait statuer qu’une vérité.

-Tu es certainement le plus intelligent de nous deux, Tom, je te fais donc confiance pour découvrir la vérité.

‘Pitié que cela n’arrive pas, si Severus a raison quand il dit que les conséquences seraient désastreuses.’

-Tu te dévalues toujours, mon cher Harry, répliqua Tom, légèrement amusé malgré la véracité de sa phrase. On dirait un besoin pathologique, tu veux en parler?

Et de nouveau, Harry lui balança son pied dans le tibia, faisant gémir Tom telle une fille.

-Plutôt que de faire appel à ta violence, Harry, si on allait exprimer notre amour dans ton dortoir, veux-tu? reprit Tom, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Immédiatement, les yeux d’Harry pétillèrent d’attention et de plaisir.

-Pervers, asséna Tom, riant en se levant. Je parlais de notre magie rien de plus.

De nouveau, Harry fit la moue et Tom s’en voulut de ne pas être du même côté de la table pour supprimer cette expression délicieuse de sa bouche par un baiser. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en dehors de la Grande Salle, et Tom attrapa Harry par la taille pour l’embrasser, se sentant d’humeur particulièrement tendre ce matin. Harry fondit instantanément dans ses bras, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir qui plut énormément à Tom, qui se força au bout de quelques minutes à se séparer d’Harry.

-Mauvaise idée de commencer à t’embrasser, déclara-t-il, nonchalant - ses lèvres rougies et la lueur de ses yeux prouvant l’inverse. On ne va pas être capable de travailler si on prend ce chemin.

-Pourquoi travailler, répliqua Harry en soupirant de déplaisir, suivant néanmoins la voie vers laquelle Tom l’entrainait.

-Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t’épuises en utilisant ta magie à mauvais escient. Imagine ce que l’on va être capable de faire lorsqu’on la contrôlera.

-L’amour? demanda Harry, les yeux pleins d’espoir.

-Entre autre chose, s’amusa Tom. Par Merlin, toi et ton attitude d’adolescent.

-Désolé, répliqua Harry en rigolant. J’ignorais que j’étais avec un grand-père.

-Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le grand-père?

-Qu’il va me baiser si fort que je ne pourrais plus marcher pendant une semaine.

- _Harry_ , susurra Tom en Fourchelang. _Tais-toi. Ou on va avoir des problèmes_.

- _De quel ordre_? demanda Harry, feignant l’innocence.

- _De l’ordre qui se règle avec toi à quatre pattes._

- _Intéressant_ , ronronna Harry. _J’aime ce genre de menace._

-Pervers.

-C’est toi qui a commencé.

-Non, c’est toi. C’est tout le temps toi qui commence.

-C’est toi qui m’a embrassé comme si tu voulais me faire l’amour avec ta bouche, j’y peux rien si mes pensées dérivent.

-Et depuis quand tu fais de la poésie.

-Depuis que ton..., débuta Harry mais Tom coupa sa réplique probablement perverse par un autre baiser, entrainant le Gryffondor dans sa Salle Commune.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, Harry ne permit pas à Tom de reprendre son souffle, continuant leur étreinte jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent son lit.

-Harry, arrête, murmura Tom alors que ce dernier lui grimpait sur les genoux, montrant par les ondulations de ses hanches à quel point il était excité.

Ses mains glissant de par et d’autre de la taille Harry, Tom chercha à calmer le jeu mais c’était mal connaitre le Gryffondor qui attrapa ses poignets pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, sa bouche se perdant dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Tom était soufflé de cette soudaine attaque. Il savait pour le lui avoir expliqué un peu plus tôt qu’Harry n’ignorait pas le danger qu’une telle réaction pouvait entrainer pourtant il ne semblait pas s’en soucier, jusqu’à ce que Tom comprenne la raison derrière cette acte.

-Pourquoi chercher à me distraire, Harry? haleta-t-il et le garçon s’arrêta aussitôt.

Harry reprit son souffle, les yeux perdus dans le vide, peu désireux d’expliquer à Tom la raison de son stress mais au jeu du silence, Tom était particulièrement doué. Il attendit donc patiemment qu’Harry se fasse une raison jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’explique, dans un murmure.

-J’ai peur d’extérioriser ma magie. Peur de retenter l’expérience et de perdre le contrôle, encore une fois...

Tom lui fit un petit sourire, déposant sa main sur son menton, le forçant doucement à rencontrer ses yeux.

-Harry, n’écoute pas les inquiétudes de Dumbledore. Repense à ce qui s’est passé hier, à la façon dont tu as réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Si tu penses à moi, à ce que tu veux faire de moi grâce à ta magie, tout se passera bien. Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal mais au contraire prendre soin de moi, me cajoler. Tu ne peux pas perdre le contrôle, pas quand on est ensemble.

Les paroles de Tom étaient tentantes et trouvaient résonance dans l’esprit d’Harry. Une dernière inquiétude demeurait, une qu’il ne pouvait de toute façon pas contrôler. Et si une alarme se déclenchait au moment où il utiliserait la magie de l’Amour, avertissant ainsi le Directeur? Mais sa raison lui souffla qu’une telle alarme n’existait pas.

Les deux garçons s’assirent en tailleur, face-à-face, main dans la main et, les yeux fermés, Harry se concentra, comme il l’avait fait la veille mais, au lieu de chercher à réabsorber sa magie, il accepta de la libérer par petites vagues, la contrôlant bien plus facilement qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. La sensation dura quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne s’arrête, avant qu’Harry ne décide de l’arrêter. Harry rouvrit les yeux pour observer la pièce. Aucun ouragan n’avait mis la chambre à sac. Tout était à sa place. Et surtout, Tom n’avait rien... Non, Tom souriait, de joie, de contentement.

-À mon tour, murmura-t-il alors et Harry hocha la tête si rapidement que son cou craqua.

De nouveau, les deux garçons recommencèrent le même processus. Tom dût patienter un long moment avant de parvenir, pour la première fois à laisser échapper sa magie dans le vide. La sensation de puissance était étourdissante, de même que son désir de tout lâcher pour voir les dégâts que son flux pourrait générer. Mais il se concentra sur Harry et l’envie s’atténua.

Les yeux à présent ouverts, les garçons souriaient, satisfaits de la réussite de cette première étape. Harry fixait Tom dans l’expectative, attendant sa prochaine instruction.

-Ensemble, proposa Tom, d’une voix presqu’incertaine qui fit sourire Harry et qui le poussa à briser la distance entre leurs deux bouches - son besoin de sentir Tom encore plus près de lui vibrant sous sa peau.

-Ensemble, confirma-t-il et leur transe reprit.

Le processus mit quelques minutes avant de se stabiliser. Même si les deux garçons savaient ce qu’ils cherchaient, le reproduire à deux était plus compliqué. Les yeux fermés, ils ne pouvaient voir le résultat de leur concentration, seulement le sentir. Et ce qu’ils sentirent au moment où les premières vagues de magie se lièrent, ne formant par moment qu’une énergie, était presque physique. Les deux garçons ouvrirent leurs yeux de concert et ce qu’ils découvrirent dépassait l’entendement.

Devant eux, la magie de l’Amour s’exprimait visuellement, se matérialisait. Un flux d’un blanc éclatant, teinté d’un noir délicat sortait du corps d’Harry, de sa main droite tendue, et, comme dans un miroir, le flux de Tom se voulait d’un noir onyx illuminé d’une touche ivoire.

Leur respiration s’accélérant, les deux garçons ne purent que contempler la scène, fascinés, hypnotisés même.

...

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Tom profitèrent de chaque instant passé ensemble pour matérialiser leur magie, pour commencer à l’utiliser, cherchant à découvrir ses limites. L’acte en lui-même était fatiguant mais les étreintes qui suivaient étaient une récompense en soi - de même que leurs nombreux baisers, réalisés dans un but purement magique bien sûr.

Au-delà d’un tel travail, Harry avait pris l’habitude de voler durant l’après-midi pour se défouler de ses heures de concentration. Tom, lui, n’avait pas besoin d’une telle détente de l’esprit et il profitait donc de ces moments passés sur le terrain de Quidditch pour créer une sorte de théorie de la Magie de l’Amour, mettant à l’écrit ce qu’Harry et lui étaient capables de faire, la liste s’agrémentant quasi d’heure en heure.

Dans leur cocon, les deux garçons ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui passaient. Lorsque Samedi arriva donc, dernière jour de leur petit paradis sur Terre, Tom, qui s’était habitué à cette routine simple et apaisante, décida de terminer leurs vacances en beauté. Sans qu’Harry le remarque, il quitta le terrain alors que son petit-ami enchainait looping et manoeuvre dangereuse dans les airs puis il se dépêcha de rentrer au château pour préparer sa surprise.

...

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Harry se décida à redescendre sur terre. Un regard en direction des gradins lui apprit que Tom avait mystérieusement disparu, ce qui l’étonna grandement. C’était bien la première fois depuis une semaine que Tom n’assistait pas à son entrainement dans sa totalité. Légèrement déçu, Harry se résigna à rentrer au château. À peine eut-il passé la porte d’entrée qu’un cerf arriva à sa rencontre.

Harry reconnut immédiatement Lil’. La voix qui sortit de ce messager magique le fit frissonner.

-Suis-moi. Je te montrerais le chemin, dit le Patronus de ce baryton qu’il aimait tant.

Harry n’hésita pas. Malgré l’état de ses vêtements, il n’avait pas l’envie de rentrer se changer avant de retrouver Tom. Il était de toute façon bien trop curieux pour passer par la case douche. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il marcha d’un pas léger jusqu’au cinquième étage, vers une destination qu’il finit par reconnaitre et qui l’intrigua positivement.

En passant la porte de la Salle de Bain des Préfets, Lil’ s’étant chargé du mot de passe, Harry avait les sourcils froncés. Le spectacle qui s’offrit devant lui, le laissa complètement coi. Installé autour de l’immense piscine se trouvait un repas organisé par les bons soins de Tom. Quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre jouxtaient des assiettes de fruits, des bols de chocolat : Harry se lécha instantanément les babines. La vue qui le fit le plus saliver néanmoins fut celle de Tom, revêtu d’un maillot noir transfiguré depuis son boxer. La mâchoire d’Harry se retrouva au sol et il eut du mal à garder les idées claires. Tom l’accueillit avec un sourire suffisant qui fit frissonner Harry.

Lui laissant quelques minutes pour se remettre et suivre son exemple de tenue, Tom s’intéressa à son Patronus qu’il pouvait désormais toucher. Après l’après caresser durant quelques secondes, il s’exclama, se concentrant sur sa vision présente d’Harry:

-Hey, Jamie, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas distraire Lil’, s’il te plait?

Et le Patronus d’Harry apparut. Sauf qu’au lieu de son cerf habituel se dressa un serpent aux yeux perçants. Harry et Tom le regardèrent stupéfiés, la bouche grande ouverte alors que Jamie se mit à avancer à la rencontre de Lil’. Sans même s’arrêter une seconde, il grimpa le long du corps du cerf, s’enroulant autour de son corps, sa tête reptilienne finissant dans le cou de Lil’. Harry et Tom se fixèrent, impressionnés mais également choqués de ce changement. C’était la première fois depuis leur baiser qu’ils revoyaient le Patronus d’Harry et visiblement, celui-ci avait décidé de faire quelques ajustements. Des ajustements qui ne changeaient rien aux ressentis des deux garçons alors que Jamie et Lil’ se touchaient, se charmaient - leur différence de formes ne les perturbant clairement pas - la sensation était puissante, comme si une force irrésistible les poussait à s’unir, aussi intimement que leur Patronus.

Harry, qui n’avait toujours pas retiré une once de ses vêtements, fut rapidement rejoint par Tom qui l’aida dans le processus d’effeuillage - le jeune homme trop choqué pour réellement mettre du sien.

Harry désormais en caleçon, ses yeux fixés sur le serpent qui ne cessait de se glisser sur le corps du cerf, se laissa entrainer dans l’eau, sans même prendre en considération son état quasiment dénudé. Tom souriait légèrement, amusé que le spectacle des deux Patronus semble captiver si profondément Harry. Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une dizaine de petits baisers dans le cou qu’Harry revint dans cette réalité, le visage rougissant en comprenant les pensées qui l’avaient assaillies.

- _Leur petit spectacle semble t’avoir plu, Harry_ , susurra Tom de sa voix de serpent et Harry dut se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir sortir un son différent d’un gémissement.

-J’étais surpris, lança Harry d’une voix rauque.

-Plus que surpris, si j’en crois ton corps, davantage excité...

De nouveau, les couleurs d’Harry tentèrent d’imiter celles des fraises qui attendaient d’être mangées près du bassin.

-Je ne te juge pas, rigola Tom avant d’embrasser Harry. Je te trouve juste surprenant.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que Jamie ait décidé de changer de forme, demanda Harry, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

-Tu sais ce qu’on dit des Patronus, qu’il change en fonction de leur maitre. Il faut croire que tu associes ton amour pour moi à un serpent, ou que tu m’associes moi à un serpent. Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus. Je les aime beaucoup après tout.

-C’est donc ton Patronus qui devrait ressembler à un serpent, s’exclama Harry et comme si Lil’ prenait ses mots comme parole d’Evangile, celle-ci se transforma à son tour, les deux amis se retrouvant entrelacés au possible - la parade nuptiale ayant été manifestement avortée pour passer directement aux choses sérieuses.

-Tu crois que ce serait trop leur demander de nous laisser un peu d’intimité, s’exclama Tom d’une voix rauque, se concentrant sur le visage d’Harry et sa fascination renouvelée pour les deux Patronus - il faut dire que leur reproduction commençait à peser sur son propre corps.

-Comment peuvent-ils faire ça? murmura Harry, sans quitter les serpents des yeux, tout en se rapprochant de Tom, comme attiré par sa présence, sa magie sans même s’en apercevoir.

-S’accoupler sous nos yeux ébahis tu veux dire? s’amusa Tom.

-Non, se transformer, selon leur bon vouloir.

-Sincèrement, tu me poses cette question maintenant?

-C’est ça où me laisser aller à mon désir pour toi et je t’assure, Tom, ça ne va pas être beau à voir, gronda Harry d’un ton menaçant.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que de bander en observant deux serpents saillir, même pour moi c’est perturbant.

- _Tu l’auras voulu_ , susurra Harry en réponse.

Et tel un serpent, il fondit sur sa proie, à savoir Tom ou plus précisément son sexe. Le maillot de Tom se désintégra sous l’effet de la volonté d’Harry et le jeune homme qui était resté assis au bord du bassin, pressé de commencer leur repas, se retrouva avec la tête d’Harry entre ses jambes, entre ses cuisses qui s’écartèrent d’elles-même.

- _Tom_ , murmura Harry en Fourchelang, ses émeraudes plongés dans les onyx rougeoyante de Tom, avant de foncer langue la première.

Visiblement, Harry n’avait jamais entendu parler du mot préliminaires, ou peut-être était-il encore plus excité que Tom l’avait deviné.

Tom n’eut que quelques secondes pour exprimer à Harry à quel point son prénom dans la langue des serpents représentait pour lui le summum de l’érotisme avant qu’il ne perde complètement la tête.

Pour une première fois, Harry ne manquait ni d’entrain, ni d’originalité. Comme souvent en matière d’action, son instinct prit le relais et le guida le long de l’érection de Tom, le long de son plaisir jusqu’à recevoir sa récompense, un long jet de sperme coulant au fond de sa gorge, sa tête fermement tenue par les mains de Tom, perdues et serrées dans sa chevelure, le jeune homme sifflant des mots à demi-humain, à demi-serpent.

Autour d’eux, la pièce commença à se remplir de magie sortant tout droit de leur corps, de leur coeur. La bouche engourdi de sensation, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un nouveau chaos qui régnait autour d’eux. Du coin de l’oeil, il reconnut Mimi Geignarde, probablement attiré par le vacarme magique ambiant - une Mimi qui disparut à la vue horrifiée d’un Tom qu’elle reconnaissait comme étant le commanditaire de son meurtre.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps en question - certain que Dumbledore avait pris des dispositions concernant le fantôme, lui n’y ayant même pas pensé - il se concentra sur Tom, disparut dans ses yeux, en se relevant jusqu’à atteindre ses lèvres.

Mais Tom ne le laissa pas achever son geste. Harry, désespéré de l’embrasser, se demanda si peut-être Tom était dégouté à l’idée de se gouter sur sa langue, mais ce n’était pas ce qui semblait occuper son esprit.

Ses yeux vibrant de désir, d’amour, de satisfaction et de puissance, Tom accentua la pression de sa main sur le crâne d’Harry, approchant leurs fronts pour qu’ils se touchent. Il prit une profonde respiration, ses lèvres tremblant sans qu’Harry en comprenne la raison.

-Dis-moi que tu m’appartiens, Harry, supplia-t-il presque, les yeux à demi clos, ravagé par les sensations de son corps, de son coeur, de son âme.

- _Je t’appartiens, Tom_ , répliqua Harry dans l’instant, utilisant son langage préféré.

Pas besoin pour lui d’y réfléchir, cette phrase n’était que trop vrai et ce, depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré.

Alors Tom attaqua sa bouche, mélangeant leurs salives, leurs fluides, leurs vies, leurs magies, grondant et gémissant dans le baiser.

Ce baiser dura, aussi longtemps que leur premier, les deux garçons partageant tout, perdant la notion du temps. Quand ils émergèrent enfin, la pièce derrière eux était ébranlée de toute part.

À bout de souffle, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Tom fut une nouvelle fois le premier à trouver sa voix.

-Peut-être était-ce un peu trop pour une première fois?

...

Il y a des premières fois qui sont parfaites, d’autres qui le sont un peu moins.

La première fois qu’il entendit Tom et Harry durant l’un de leur corps à corps, Ron, qui, après avoir passé des vacances délicieuses en compagnie d’Hermione, était plus heureux que jamais, se retrouva face à ce qu’il redoutait le plus depuis qu’il avait appris pour l’homosexualité d’Harry.

Sa première fois, que personne n’aurait pu qualifier de parfaite, fut, en l’occurence, pleine de curiosité.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ron était rentré de vacances et en ce dimanche soir, après un week-end passé à étudier en compagnie d’Hermione - les examens arrivant à grand-pas - le jeune rouquin était passablement fatigué, voir même complètement épuisé.

Profitant de l’absence de ses camarades de chambrée, Ron se glissa dans son dortoir avec la ferme intention de se coucher, malgré l’heure que son Tempus indiquait. Dans un froncement de sourcil, il regarda, étonné, les rideaux du baldaquin d’Harry déjà fermés. Harry, qui semblait encore plus proche de Tom depuis leur retour de vacances ne quittait en effet jamais ses côtés. Même si Ron ignorait où ils étaient passé depuis que les deux amis les avaient abandonné à la bibliothèque - leur propre session de travail étant achevée - il semblait peu crédible qu’Harry soit déjà couché avant le couvre-feu. Ou peut-être était-il malade. Ron préféra laisser son ami se reposer tranquillement, estimant que ses raisons pour clore son rideau à cette heure avancée devaient être bonnes - aucun bruit ne perçait en effet des baldaquins.

Ron réalisa donc sa routine avant de se coucher, un peu déçu de n’avoir pas eu la force de souhaiter un bonne nuit à Hermione. Mais sa fatigue semblait peser un poids physique sur ses épaules. Se retrouver dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard, entouré dans un cocon de moelleux et de chaleur fut le graal que son corps paraissait requérir. Ses rideaux n’étaient même pas encore clos qu’un éclat lumineux pénétra le baldaquin d’Harry. Les yeux écarquillés, Ron entendit des bruits et il se retrouva pétrifié dans son lit, incapable de bouger, incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège.

Il entendit, si ce n’est des bruits tout à fait reconnaissables - même pour le vierge qu’il était - la voix d’Harry dans un ton très différent de ce qu’il avait l’habitude.

-Regarde mes jambes, dit Harry d’une voix rauque, chargée de désir et Tom se mit à siffler dans une imitation impeccable d’un serpent.

Puis il y eut beaucoup de sifflement et Ron eut l’impression d’assister à la parade amoureuse de deux serpents - ce qui était de bien des manières perturbant quand il reconnaissait la voix de son meilleur ami comme l’un des deux acteurs. Ron n’avait aucune idée de ce que les deux garçons disaient - son vocabulaire du Fourchelang se limitant à un ‘Ouvre-toi’ qu’il n’aurait pas spécialement voulu entendre à cet instant - mais vu leurs bruits, ils avaient l’air d’y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Peut-être que le Fourchelang paraissait à leurs oreilles comme un langage érotique. Pour Ron, c’était surtout très bizarre.

-J’écarterai toujours mes jambes pour toi, Tom, reprit Harry, cette fois-ci en anglais et Ron rougit à l’entente de ces mots - l’obsession d’Harry pour ses jambes semblait vraiment étrange.

-Merlin, Harry, tu es si... haleta la voix de Tom que Ron comprenait pour la première fois.

-Parfait? lui proposa Harry.

-Exactement le mot que je cherchais, répondit Tom en rigolant doucement. Le couvre-feu est dans moins de dix minutes et tu te permets de me remettre dans cet état juste après m’avoir fait jouir... C’est impensable.

-Et c’était mon idée.

-Je le sais, Pervers.

Et Harry éclata de rire comme si c’était une de leur blague privée.

-Fini l’amusement, reprit Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Il faut qu’on y aille. Je ne voudrais pas risquer qu’un de mes amis nous trouve.

Mais c’était visiblement déjà le cas, ce qu’Harry comprit à l’instant où il rouvrit ses rideaux, désormais habillés mais hébété à la vue d'un Ron rouge comme une tomate.

-Il y a eu un petit problème avec votre sortilège de protection et de silence, murmura Ron en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de son ami.

-Ça a tendance à arriver, effectivement, répliqua Tom qui avait l'air de grandement s'amuser et ce malgré l'étalage évident de son intimité. C’est pour ça qu'on choisit des moments où les dortoirs sont vides normalement.

Ron hocha vaguement la tête, préférant se concentrer sur ses baldaquins sans repenser aux bruits qu'il avait entendu, les gémissements d'Harry, notamment.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant dans la pièce et, comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là, Ron prit la parole pour briser cette gêne qu'il ne supportait pas.

-Tu es vraiment gay, alors, dit-il maladroitement à Harry qui acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de la raison d'être de ces paroles surtout après l'explication qu'il avait offerte à Ron quelques semaines plus tôt.

Harry se rappela néanmoins de la mise en garde de Ron le prévenant que son homosexualité était plus facile à gérer étant donné son absence de petit-ami. Aussitôt, ses traits se fermèrent, Tom sentant son soudain changement d'humeur et décidant d'intervenir.

-Ça te pose problème, Weasley, demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Ron, examinant très probablement ses pensées.

Loin de se ratatiner, le ton de Tom étant après tout glacial, Ron répondit à la question sans détour - un comble lorsqu'il semblait si gêné quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Étrangement pas, admit-il en souriant pensivement. Quand je vous ai entendu, j'attendais le moment où mon dégout se ferait sentir mais il n'est jamais venu.

-As-tu entendu ou écouté, Ron, répliqua Tom, de nouveau aimable, voir même amusé. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

Les yeux écarquillés, Ron subit une nouvelle vague de rougissement. Il désirait mettre les choses au clair mais sa voix s'était perdue dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti? Murmura Harry fort à propos en regardant attentivement son meilleur ami.

-J'étais peut-être un peu curieux, bafouilla Ron, honteux. Mais pas dans le sens que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu traitais bien Harry, Tom, qu'il était heureux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Ron, répondit Tom vicieusement, je fais tout pour qu'il le soit.

-C’est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, marmonna Ron avant de rougir en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Enfin, je veux dire... Je n'ai pas non plus entendu grand chose. Il y avait beaucoup de Fourchelang.

-Effectivement, souffla Harry et lui et Tom partagèrent un regard qui en disait long. Si tu veux bien nous excuser, je dois raccompagner Tom chez Severus.

Ron n'hésita pas à excuser ses deux amis, fermant ses rideaux dans l'instant.

...

Au cours du mois qui suivit, Ron ne fut pas le seul à être confronté à la vie amoureuse de Tom et Harry, souvent découverts dans des positions compromettantes. Leur obligation de se restreindre dans leur vie sexuelle du fait de leur magie, du fait de Dumbledore qui profitait de chaque journée pour sonder l'esprit du Gryffondor, les laissait bien souvent sur la brèche de la raison et de l'indécence.

Le deuxième a en faire les frais ne fut nul autre que Severus, un soir, peu de temps avant le couvre-feu alors qu'Harry raccompagnait comme chaque jour Tom dans son nouveau dortoir. Suite à une journée bien chargée, durant laquelle les deux garçons n’avaient pu réellement profiter d’une quelconque intimité, devenant de ce fait très frustrante, Harry n’hésita pas à accentuer le baiser qu’ils avaient enfin la chance de partager. Il se retrouva rapidement contre le mur de pierre, la bouche de Tom dansant avec la sienne, leurs doigts s’entremêlant, se faisant l’amour alors que leurs corps en étaient incapables.

Severus se racla la gorge poliment mais dut s’y reprendre à trois fois avant que les garçons daignent lui témoigner d’un quelconque intérêt.

-On ne fait que s’embrasser, s’exclama Tom sans laisser au professeur la possibilité d’en placer une. Est-ce que c’est interdit, ça aussi?

Tom, qui n’était pas au courant de l’aide apportée par Severus se faisait un plaisir de continuer à torturer son ainé - comme si une part de son esprit sentait l’implication de Rogue dans le rite lui ayant rendu son âme - Tom se sentait depuis le début de l’année comme forcé de démontrer une haine à toute épreuve envers son ancien serviteur. Et ce n’était certainement pas le soudain revirement de pensée d’Harry à l’égard de Severus qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Harry quelque peu gêné face à l’homme s’excusa d’un regard pour l’attitude de Tom et Severus disparut sans les punir d’avoir dépassé l’heure du couvre-feu. Après une demi-heure passée à s’embrasser, Tom et Harry se séparèrent, déterminés à passer une nouvelle nuit éloignés l’un de l’autre.

...

Hermione, troisième personne à subir les assauts de la libido de son meilleur ami, fut nettement moins chanceuse qu’un certain Professeur des potions - et ce malgré le lieu où elle les prit en flagrant délit d’atteinte à la morale publique.

Un après-midi, alors qu’ils sortaient d’une leçon épuisante de DCFM - durant laquelle ils continuaient d’apprendre à se défendre en duo contre Tonks et Lupin - les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque, leur travail scolaire s’intensifiant en effet à la veille des examens. L’endroit était tellement bondé qu’Harry et Tom eurent des difficultés à trouver un emplacement un peu à l’écart des autres, leur laissant un peu d’intimité pour discuter sans risquer de se faire entendre. Le seul disponible se trouva faire face au comptoir de Mme Pince et même si la situation était risquée, la sorcière se situait au moins à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas les déranger.

Harry et Tom venaient de passer une petite heure à travailler avec application quand Harry, dont la concentration avec quelques ratés, décida qu’il pouvait prendre une petite pause dans son essai que le Maitre des Potions leur avait assigné. Au départ parfaitement sage, Harry se contenta de contempler Tom dont le cerveau ne semblait avoir aucun problème de surchauffe. Concentré sur trois livres à la fois, Tom écrivait à la vitesse de l’éclair - malgré tout plus lente que sa pensée - d’une petite écriture parfaitement soignée. Harry était impressionné. Son écriture, qui, en temps normal n’était déjà pas très appliquée, se retrouvait complètement illisible après des heures passées à l’utiliser. Tom, lui, était un maître dans l’art du contrôle.

Un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres, Harry se dit qu’il était plus que temps de remettre les pendules à l’heure. Dans un premier temps discret, il se mit à caresser Tom, commençant pas sa main, son bras, ses boucles noires avant de finalement s’intéresser à sa cuisse.

Assis tranquillement dans le fond de son siège, Harry ne manquait rien des réactions de Tom, au début imperceptibles mais de plus en plus claires. Ce qui ne fut d’abord qu’un bref plissement des lèvres se propagea à ses sourcils pour se transformer en trituration de ses lèvres. Ses mains se fermèrent à intervalle régulier, cherchant à se contrôler. Tom avait beau porter un masque d’indifférence - son souffle - de plus en plus erratique - ne mentait pas, de même que son érection qu’Harry trouvait tout à coup très intéressante.

-Tu es complètement fou, souffla Tom dont les doigts étaient crispés sur sa plume.

-Fou de toi, assurément, murmura Harry dans le creux de l’oreille de Tom avant d’ajouter en Fourchelang. _J’ai envie de toi, Tom_.

Un frisson impérieux parcourut le corps de son petit-ami qui se tourna pour le regarder - pour qu’il contemple l’effet de ses paroles sur ses yeux - d’une rougeur étincelante anormale.

-J’aimerais comprendre d’où te viennent tes troubles de la concentration et ton besoinconstant.

-Cela vient de mon enfance, répondit Harry en rigolant. J’ai eu un manque d’affection certain de la part des Dursley. Alors, aujourd’hui que j’ai rencontré l’homme que j’aime, je ne peux pas le quitter. Je n’ai jamais assez de ton corps, Tom.

Et avant que le Serpentard ait pu réagir à cette révélation d’Harry qui en était une et ce malgré le sourire qu’il se forçait à adopter, son pervers de petit-ami glissa sa main dans son boxer, le rendant muet pour quelques secondes.

-Merlin, souffla Harry. Je pourrais te sucer devant l’école toute entière tellement j’en ai envie.

-Harry, répondit Tom avec difficulté. Tu devrais t’arrêter.

-Est-ce ce que tu désires vraiment? Car moi, j’ai envie de continuer. Alors, dis-moi Tom, qu’est-ce que tu veux?

-Continue, répliqua Tom, étourdi par le bien-être de la main d’Harry sur son corps, scellant ainsi leur destin.

Harry ne se fit pas davantage prier, accélérant son mouvement, sa propre respiration devenant saccadée - plus erratique que celle de Tom.

Incapable de faire autrement, Tom était figé sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte, son calme apparent définitivement perdu. Qu’il le trouvait beau, enseveli sous un plaisir qui n’était même pas le sien. Prêt à jouir alors que Tom ne le touchait même pas. Harry était d’une générosité sans faille et pour Tom, qui le regardait, fixant les petits mouvements de son bassin d’un érotisme à toute épreuve, c’était suffisant pour lui donner l’envie de le dévorer. Et peu importait l’endroit où ils se situaient, Tom était sur le point de l’embrasser, mais Hermione arriva, les interrompant d’une voix guillerette:

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites les garçons?

Puis elle vit, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La scène se dévoilant, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Harry! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix perçante. Pas ici. Pas en plein public. Pas devant Mme Pince.

Maintenant qu’elle en parlait, Harry devait reconnaitre qu’il existait effectivement des vues plus sexy... même si cinq secondes plus tôt, perdu dans son monde avec Tom, il ne l’avait pas réalisé.

D’un mouvement le plus délicat possible, il retira sa main du sexe de Tom, constatant qu’Hermione regardait poliment ailleurs.

-Désolé de te choquer, Hermione, reprit-il après avoir souri à Tom. Mais nous n’avons quasiment aucun moment pour être en tête-à-tête. Et c’est parfois difficile de se retenir, surtout pour moi, je l’admets.

Hermione rougit à ces paroles, comprenant malgré elle ce qu’Harry et Tom étaient en train de vivre.

-Je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver un autre lieu quand l’envie se fait sentir, répliqua-t-elle à la fois sévère mais radoucie.

-Si encore nous avions le temps, soupira Harry mais il répondit de tout coeur au maigre sourire que lui adressait Hermione, la jeune fille s’asseyant à leur table pour les distraire de la folie de leurs hormones, discutant travail scolaire - un sujet qui ne s’épuisait jamais.

...

Si la majorité des témoins de l’amour d’Harry et Tom n’avait que peu de difficultés à passer sur leurs écarts de conduite, il en existait d’autres qui avaient quelques problèmes à digérer la nouvelle.

C’était devenu une habitude pour Ginny de venir trainer sur le terrain de Quidditch après les entrainements - pour se relaxer, se perdre dans la vue grandiose du haut des gradins et, la plupart du temps désormais, Drago Malefoy l’accompagnait. Si elle avait dû l’expliquer à quelqu’un, Ginny aurait été incapable de donner une date, voir même une période précise du commencement de cette amitié particulière.

Jusqu’à présent, ils ne s’étaient que peu parlés, favorisant la paix du silence et cette sorte de communion apaisante. Tous deux étaient là pour la même raison - échapper au château et à ses vérités qu’ils ne pouvaient pas supporter.

En cette première journée de mai, lorsque Ginny arriva près du terrain, la perspective de retrouver le blondinet désormais taciturne lui arracha un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’elle aimait bien Drago - encore aurait-il fallu qu’ils discutent - mais d’une certaine façon, elle se sentait mal pour lui. Difficile pour quelqu’un habitué à la gloire de tout perdre du jour au lendemain, difficile pour quelqu’un désireux de changer de ne pas avoir les clés en vue de ces changements.

En arrivant, la jolie rousse vit tout de suite que Drago était déjà là, elle se dirigea donc immédiatement vers lui. Ce qu’elle vit en s’approchant lui retourna le coeur. Drago pleurait silencieusement, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu’il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Quelle attitude à l’opposé de ce qu’elle savait de lui! Sans savoir comment réagir, Ginny décida d’écouter son instinct, s’asseyant aux côtés du Serpentard avant de poser une main délicate mais ferme sur son épaule. Sans crier gare, Drago se mit à parler, d’une voix chargée d’émotions:

-À chaque fois que je tourne la tête, peu importe l’endroit où je me trouve, j’ai l’impression de le voir, de _les_ voir... Et ça me rend malade. Ce débordement d’affection, d’amour... Il faut juste que je m’en éloigne.

Son explication s’arrêta là mais Ginny n’avait pas besoin de plus, tout simplement car elle comprenait. Elle n’était pas amoureuse d’Harry - comme cela semblait être le cas de Drago - elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas réconcilier dans sa tête ce Tom qu’elle connaissait, de celui qui avait trouvé sa place dans les bras d’Harry. Elle faisait un effort pour son ami mais cela n’enlevait rien à l’incompréhension, à la douleur.

Incertaine quant à leur nouvelle dynamique, Ginny se risqua à poser cette question qui la turlupinait depuis des semaines déjà:

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait exactement?

Et Ginny n’avait pas besoin de préciser qui était le il en question pour que Drago le comprenne. Au départ, le blondinet resta à la fois silencieux et immobile, les yeux dans le vide, comme s’il se remémorait ce souvenir peu plaisant. Puis avec une résolution dont il n’avait pas fait preuve depuis longtemps, il déclara:

-Je ne connais pas le maléfice qu’il m’a lancé et vu ce que Severus m’a dit, c’était probablement un de sa composition. J’avais l’impression d’avoir une armée de Détraqueurs autour de moi mais au lieu de revivre mes pires souvenirs, je revivais tous ceux que j’avais infligé aux autres. Je sais la raison pour laquelle il a choisi de me lancer ce sortilège car il avait conscience qu’Harry serait alors omniprésent dans mes pensées et ressentir la peine que j’ai pu lui causer était une torture qui allait bien au-delà de ce qu’un Doloris aurait pu provoquer. J’en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

-C’est horrible, murmura Ginny en resserrant sa prise sur l’épaule de Drago.

-Et pourtant totalement mérité...

-Je ne dis pas que te rendre compte de tes actions est une mauvaise chose, Drago, tenta Ginny. Juste que ce n’est pas la façon de faire pour donner une leçon à qui que ce soit.

-C’est la seule qu’il connaisse.

Et à cet instant, Ginny eut l’impression que Drago savait parfaitement de qui il parlait et elle ressentait, plus qu’avec Hermione ce besoin de se confier.

Pour une première fois, Ginny se dit que leur partage s’était plutôt bien passé.

...

Le dimanche 3 mai au soir, après avoir assisté à un match interminable de Quidditch saluant une victoire d’un vif d’or des Serpentard sur les Poufsouffle, Ron et Hermione rendirent à Harry la monnaie de sa pièce quant à sa tendance à étaler ses affections au grand jour.

Le résultat du match leur ayant assuré la coupe, Ron était d’humeur particulièrement joyeuse alors qu’il entraina Hermione dans la salle de bain des préfets pour une petite session toute en sensualité. Ron qui se serait senti prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure le soir même où Hermione avait accepté de lui pardonner fut totalement pris par surprise lorsqu’Hermine décida de se glisser dans les bains moussants sans aucun atour. Surpris, Ron n’en fut pas moins excité et rougit dans l’instant alors qu’Hermione partageait ses couleurs, murmurant un « Je t’aime, Ron » avant de s’approcher de lui timidement. Ron avait beau être novice, ses propres gestes se voulurent déterminés, il les avait après tout ressassé un nombre incalculable de fois dans son esprit et lorsque Hermione commença à pousser de petits cris de satisfaction, Ron fut immensément heureux d’avoir conservé sa virginité pour celle qu’il aimait.

Quand Harry mit les pieds dans la pièce réservée aux Préfets pour voir si celle-ci était vide, la première réaction qu’il eut en voyant ses amis coucher ensemble pour la première fois fut de se dire que pour une sorcière aussi brillante qu’Hermione, oublier de verrouiller la porte pour leur donner une intimité maximale était assez tordant. Sa deuxième pensée alla au souvenir d’une conversation que Ron et lui avaient eu après l’incident de la chambre quelques semaines plus tôt, durant laquelle le rouquin avait posé des questions intéressées pour savoir si oui ou non Tom et lui l’avaient fait. A priori, Ron avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de passer à l’action. À la différence de Ron lors de cette soirée fatidique, Harry ne resta pas pétrifié sur place, il quitta rapidement la scène de crime, remerciant silencieusement les elfes de maison et la magie en général de nettoyer la salle de bain entièrement après le passage d’un intéressé.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry et Tom - qu’il avait mis au courant - retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron, les deux garçons ne purent s’empêcher d’embêter leurs amis qui rougirent dans l’instant, ayant de grands difficultés à perdre leur couleur.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils ne relâchèrent pas la pression de leurs blagues, se délectant de voir la gène de Ron et Hermione après qu’ils les aient eux-mêmes sermonnés de leur excès d’affection.

Au bout d’une semaine passée ainsi, Hermione se dit qu’elle ne pourrait désormais plus échapper aux moqueries de ses amis mais heureusement pour elle, lors d’une après-midi pré-estivale passée dans le parc, un phénomène magique dont Harry et Tom étaient à l’origine lui permit de reprendre les rênes de leur groupe.

Après avoir fait apparaitre leurs Patronus sans même le vouloir, Harry et Tom furent en quelque sorte forcés de partager avec leurs amis leur découverte de la magie de l’Amour.

Instantanément, les yeux d’Hermione pétillèrent de théories et d’idées et Harry eut très envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il sentait qu’il allait payer ses taquineries à l’égard de sa meilleure amie. Tom, lui, semblait en prendre son partie. Il était en effet content de partager avec la sorcière si intelligente certaines de ses avancées qu’Harry trouvait trop complexes - ou plutôt ennuyantes - pour s’y intéresser.

La tête de Ron sur les genoux d’Hermione et celle d’Harry sur ceux de Tom, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor débutèrent cet après-midi-là, une discussion qui prévoyait d’être sans fin. Heureusement pour Harry et Ron, ils avaient le Quidditch et le dernier match de la saison que le Survivant voulait à tout prix gagner.

 


	29. Pénétrations du Corps et de l'Esprit

**Chapitre 29 : Pénétrations du Corps et de l’Esprit**

Le dernier match de la saison, en plus de célébrer le vainqueur de la coupe, signifiait surtout la fin des plaisirs à Poudlard et le début des examens tant redoutés. Harry en avait parfaitement conscience ce matin du Dimanche 31 mai alors qu'il revêtait sa tenue dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor - un lieu qui le remplissait soudainement d'une douce nostalgie. Harry se trouvait en compagnie de ses coéquipiers, Alicia donnant les dernières instructions avant leur rencontre face aux Serdaigle. Bien sûr, le temps était à la fête. Non seulement un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel mais la coupe leur était déjà assurée - l'ambiance dans les vestiaires avait donc perdu de sa nervosité habituelle, de son adrénaline également. Harry, pourtant, n'avait aucune intention de laisser filer le match et il espérait que ses amis pensaient de même. Son sens de la compétition n'était peut-être pas réputé dans le monde magique et pourtant c'était bien ce qui lui avait donné envie de faire partie de l'équipe depuis ses onze ans, au-delà de l'air de liberté que lui conférait le vol - il aurait en effet toujours pu se servir de son balai sans le Quidditch - la compétition lui apportait ce frisson désiré et cette satisfaction de savoir qu’il était doué.

C'est son sens de la compétition qui lui donnait l'instinct de chercher avec attention le vif d'or et ce, à peine était-il entré sur le terrain. Et lors de ce match-ci, même si plus rien n'était en jeu, Harry ne dérogea pas à sa règle. Il donna tout son coeur à sa quête, le sourire aux lèvres, le plaisir coulant dans ses veines alors même que Tom le suivait, des yeux concentrés sur chacun de ses mouvements. Etant donné qu'il ne volerait plus durant quelques semaines, Harry se laissa complètement porter par le vent saluant avec force looping chaque action réussie des Gryffondor - et il y en eut un certain nombre avant qu'il ait pu finalement repérer le Vif. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il ne le laissa plus filer, enchainant les figures - toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres. Dans les gradins, le public saluait, se levant tel un seul homme alors qu'Harry montait en piqué - seul au monde alors que son adversaire était complètement lâché.

Harry s'était fait une mission d'attraper la petite balle dès sa première apparition, peu importe les manoeuvres qu'il devrait employer. Il monta et monta encore, à une vitesse folle, le Vif cherchant par tous les moyens à s'enfuir mais Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, arrivé à une hauteur plus qu'honorable, alors que le bruit de la foule n'était plus qu'un vague bruissement dans ses oreilles, la main d'Harry se referme sur le petit objet volant.

Amusé, le Gryffondor se rendit compte que la foule n'avait pas encore applaudi tant le Vif l'avait entrainé dans des hauteurs invisibles. Harry redescendit donc, le poing en l'air, les petites ailes vibrant dans sa main. La première personne qu'il chercha du regard était bien entendu Tom qui le fixait, les yeux brillants.

Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant d'atterrir, ses coéquipiers se jetant à sa rencontre. La victoire des rouge et ors était écrasante, et, alors que le Directeur apportait la coupe au capitaine de l'équipe, le tumulte qui régnait déjà chez les Gryffondor prit une ampleur impressionnante, le terrain se retrouvant envahi des amis d'Harry.

La récompense donnée, les gradins commencèrent à se vider progressivement et Harry, qui était entouré de toute part, attendit de pouvoir rejoindre Tom qui patientait sagement à sa place. L'arrivée de Mme Bibine prit Harry quelque peu par surprise et ce d'autant plus du fait de ses pupilles particulièrement pétillantes.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors du dernier match, concernant une bonne nouvelle, Harry, lui dit-elle en l'isolant de la foule.

Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à estomper son sourire hocha la tête comme il le put sans avoir trop l'air d'un imbécile.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles prendre ta douche car j'ai quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler - il a vu tous tes matchs de l'année et il a une offre à te faire pour l'an prochain.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Harry en tendant le cou pour tenter d'identifier cette soi-disant célébrité.

-Il est déjà dans mon bureau, tu ne peux pas le voir et il se présentera de lui-même. Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche et rejoins-nous.

-Tom peut-il m'accompagner? ajouta Harry sur un coup de tête.

-Oui, je suppose que cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Harry acquiesça rapidement puis, sur le chemin des douches, envoya Jamie annoncer leur futur point de rencontre à Tom.

Quinze minutes plus tard, lorsque Harry se présenta au bureau de Mme Bibine, Tom l'attendait, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Avant qu'il ait pu frappé à la porte, le Serpentard l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser dans les formes, laissant Harry plus rouge de plaisir que jamais et ce même après plusieurs minutes de vol.

- _Félicitations_ , murmura Tom en Fourchelang à son oreille. _Tu étais magnifique_.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Mme Bibine souriante.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Entrez, les garçons... Je vous présente Mr. Hodgson. Voici Harry Potter, bien sûr et Tom Gaunt, son ami. Prenez place.

Et c'est ce qu'Harry et Tom firent après avoir serré la main de l'homme.

-Tu as reconnu le nom de Roy, Harry, n'est-ce pas? demanda Mme Bibine et Harry, qui avait désormais la gorge serrée mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Vous êtes l'entraineur de l'Equipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, murmura-t-il.

-Tout à fait, Harry, approuva l’homme. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'en suis sûr, je suis en plein préparatif de la Coupe d'Europe qui aura lieu l'année prochaine. Mon équipe est très forte et pourtant nous ne sommes pas parvenu en final de la dernière coupe du monde. Cela fait un an que je recherche des nouveaux talents et si ma team s'est étoffée de remplaçants, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare qui donnerait à l'équipe le petit plus dont elle a besoin. Je t'ai vu jouer, j'ai discuté de ton cas avec ton enseignante et je suis persuadé que tu es cette perle rare. Tu as un talent fou et une façon de jouer tout à fait naturelle, instinctive. Ta prestation d'aujourd'hui a fini de me convaincre. Tu ne le savais pas, mais, à ma demande, Mme Bibine avait échangé le Vif d'or pour une version professionnelle, ta rapidité et ta détermination à l'attraper m'ont impressionné. Je suis donc venu t'offrir la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe. Puisqu'il ne nous reste qu'un an d'entrainement et que tu as encore ta carrière scolaire à poursuivre, j'ai eu l'idée d'un emploi du temps adapté, certes chargé, qui te permettra de t'entrainer avec les meilleures équipes du pays, les meilleurs joueurs. Si tu acceptes, nous nous reverrons après le 31 Juillet prochain pour signer ton contrat - l'âge légal étant en effet de 16 ans. Qu'en penses-tu?

La bouche ouverte formant un "o" parfait, les yeux écarquillés, Harry dut attendre que Tom lui lance un coup de coude pour redescendre sur terre et ainsi répondre.

-Vous voulez vraiment me faire passer pro?

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Tom ricaner silencieusement comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus drôle des blagues - mais qu’elle était-elle? Il l'ignorait.

-C'est bien cela, répondit l'homme en souriant, visiblement lui aussi amusé.

-J'adorerais cela, évidemment, et si vous pensez vraiment que j'en ai les capacités, je ne vais pas refuser une telle chance.

-Tu en as largement les capacités, Harry, je suis étonné que personne ne te l'ait jamais dit. Tu as le mental, la passion et ce talent inné qui ne s'apprend nulle part. Je suis heureux que personne n'ait encore cherché à te recruter - ils devaient se refréner du fait de ton âge j'en suis sûr mais je n'ai pas ses états d'âme. Avec une pépite, plus le travail commence tôt, plus il porte ses fruits.

-Je serais honoré de représenter mon pays, Monsieur, affirma Harry et sur ces mots, Roy se leva pour lui serrer la main.

-Dans ce cas, ma mission est remplie. Je te contacterais dans le mois pour te faire part des différentes étapes de la procédure mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est très simple. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Harry.

Et alors que l'homme saluait Mme Bibine et Tom, Harry se dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, la personne qui venait de le complimenter ne l'avait pas fait pour son nom mais bien pour son talent.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Harry se laissa entrainer hors du bureau de Mme Bibine jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor par un Tom manifestement ravi pour lui. La fête qui suivit chez les rouge et ors ne permit pas à Harry de redescendre sur terre. Il passa la majorité de la fin d'après-midi et de la soirée entouré de Tom, Ron et Hermione à discuter furieusement de la proposition qui lui avait été faite. Ron n'en revenait pas mais il s'inquiétait déjà pour l'avenir de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Harry lui confia en rigolant que Ginny ferait amplement l'affaire pour le remplacer et à ces mots, Tom lui glissa à l'oreille qu'un de ses jours, sa modestie lui porterait préjudice.

Il était tard, bien après le couvre-feu, lorsque la fête prit finalement fin et Harry raccompagna Tom jusqu'à sa chambre, les deux garçons ayant consommés suffisamment de bièreaubeurre pour les rendre à la fois joyeux, excités et inconscients du danger. L'avancée jusqu'aux cachots se voulait difficile puisqu'à chaque nouveau couloir, Harry et Tom souhaitaient tester le confort des murs pour une séance baiser. Au bout d'une dizaine de session de ce genre, les baisers se voulurent de plus en plus insistants, affamés, intenses et leur progression rencontra une halte indispensable.

Harry pressé contre la pierre s'incrustant sur sa peau, ses jambes suffisamment écartés pour permettre à Tom de se caler au plus près de lui, les mains des deux garçons se dirigèrent vers des altitudes différentes. Celles d'Harry se perdirent alors dans les boucles de Tom, forçant sa tête et donc sa bouche à se concentrer sur son cou le laissant libre de produire gémissements et sifflements en Fourchelang - le prénom de Tom en tête. Les mains de Tom, elles, s'étaient dirigés d'abord sous la chemise d'Harry puis rapidement à l'intérieur de son pantalon qu'elles avaient ouvert pour finalement atteindre son boxer et ce lieu que Tom avait jusqu'à présent évité.

-J'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi, Harry, susurra Tom fiévreusement à l'oreille du garçon entre deux halètements. J'ai besoin... J'ai envie...

-Que tu me fasses l'amour, finit Harry pour lui, montrant par la-même son propre désir et ce peu importe l’endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Même s'ils avaient tous deux conscience qu'ils ne devraient pas faire cela, particulièrement dans un lieu si publique et si peu confortable pour une première fois, ils n'avaient aucun désir d'écouter leur raison - ils ne le pouvaient plus vraiment, leurs cerveaux s'étant réfugiés dans les limbes du plaisir.

Excité au-delà du possible, Tom laissa doucement naviguer sa main jusqu'à l'intimité d'Harry qu'il pénétra d'un doigt pour la première fois de sa vie. La sensation était étourdissante, plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir jusque-là. Perdus, annihilés par les émotions qu'ils ressentaient, ils ne virent pas le ras-de-marée de magie qui s'étendit au château tout entier - leurs flux magiques se liant, faisant littéralement vibrer les murs. Ce qu'ils ressentirent en revanche fut ce que leurs corps - en lien direct avec leur magie- leur criaient.

-J'ai l'impression de brûler, murmura en effet Harry, pantelant, son bassin imprimant le rythme des doigts de Tom, allant et venant en lui.

-Ça te fait mal? souffla Tom qui chercha à arrêter son geste malgré les bienfaits qu'il lui prodiguait, malgré sa tête qui lui tournait, malgré ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Harry brillant d'amour.

-Non, lui assura le Gryffondor. C'est à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai l'impression... d'exploser.

-Je ne suis donc pas le seul à le sentir, soupira Tom dont les mouvements avaient repris de leur vigueur - son sexe de plus en plus désireux de remplacer ses doigts. C'est comme si notre magie voulait nous dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi...

-Moi, je sais, gémit Harry, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Tom. Qu'il est grand temps que tu me fasses l'amour.

Et même s'il ne pouvait le comprendre, Harry avait tout à fait raison.

...

Installé dans son bureau, Dumbledore regardait pensivement Fumseck, comme la tradition le souhaitait. Dans les yeux de son oiseau si particulier, Albus semblait toujours trouver les réponses aux questions capitales qu'il se posait. Comment empêcher une nouvelle guerre de troubler la paix précaire du monde magique? Comment empêcher Tom d'influencer Harry? Comment forcer Harry à l’écouter? Des mystères que les yeux de Fumseck, si semblables à ceux d'Ariana, semblaient révéler.

Dans un état de réflexion profonde, Dumbledore repensa à ce qu'il avait vu peu de temps après avoir tendu la coupe à Alicia.

Bien entendu, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, Roy Hodgson lui avait fait part de sa volonté d'intégrer Harry dans son programme d'attrapeur. Même si au départ l'idée lui avait paru précipitée, lui donnant une emprise moindre dans la vie d'Harry et dans son besoin de la maitriser - afin de sauver le monde magique - il s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence: l'offre de l'entraineur lui donnerait l'opportunité qu'il attendait depuis de longues semaines, la possibilité de mettre en marche la deuxième partie de son plan - celle dont personne n'était au courant, au risque qu'elle échoue. Harry éloigné de l'école au moins pour quelques heures, Dumbledore allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Tom et donc grappiller un à un les souvenirs de Voldemort qu'il ignorait posséder. Dans ces conditions, Albus n'avait pas été très long à donner son accord, aidant même l'entraineur à former un emploi du temps qu'Harry pourrait suivre.

Les pièces du puzzle trouvant progressivement leur place, les perspectives d'avenir se voulaient réjouissantes. Et ce fut au moment précis où Albus s'autorisa un sourire qu'il sentit les premières vagues de magie secouer le château. Etait-ce de l'intuition ou de l'expérience? Dumbledore ne le savait pas mais il était convaincu qu'Harry et Tom en étaient les créateurs.

En une seconde, il fut debout, sa baguette de sureau dans ses mains suivant les flux de magie jusqu'à en trouver l'origine, le point central, l'oeil du cyclone.

Il finit par trouver les garçons dans une posture qui lui rappelait des souvenirs de jeunesse et de Gellert bien sûr. Chassant ces sombres pensées d'un geste de la tête, il écarta les garçons l'un de l'autre, leur rendant leur dignité par le seul désir de son esprit.

Surpris et visiblement en colère d'avoir ainsi été séparé, Dumbledore ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer - il avait de toute façon entendu le bruit de pas appartenant sans nulle doute aux professeurs, et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Severus apparut en même temps que certains de ses collègues.

-Tom, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée, je souhaite que tu retournes dans ta chambre accompagnée du Professeur Rogue. Minerva, Filius, Pomona, veuillez vérifier l'état du château. Quant à toi, Harry, suis-moi.

Au départ paralysés, ses interlocuteurs se mirent finalement en mouvement, percevant dans son ton l'obligation de la demande. Non sans avoir envoyé un dernier regard en direction d'Harry ainsi qu'une phrase dans la langue des serpents qui fit hérisser le poil des adultes, Tom suivit raisonnablement Severus. Son ami parti, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir mais déjà ses épaules s'étaient tendues, ses lèvres s'étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs même s'ils fixaient pour l'heure le vide.

-Comment nous avez-vous trouvé? s'exclama Harry sans desserrer les dents, à peine eurent-ils franchit la porte de son bureau.

À une autre époque, Dumbledore aurait été amusé par les manières d'Harry. Désormais, elles lui faisaient peur. Elles étaient un rappel constant de l'éloignement qui s'était opéré entre eux au cours de cette année. Elles étaient le signe de la détermination d'Harry à faire ce qui était juste, pour lui, et à ne faire aucune concession surtout quand Albus se trouvait dans la balance.

-Disons que votre magie était des plus bruyantes, répondit finalement Albus qui ne pouvait éluder la question malgré la surprise des paroles d'Harry. Ne t'en es-tu pas aperçu?

-Pas vraiment, marmonna le Gryffondor. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Professeur, Tom et moi étions plutôt absorbés l'un par l'autre.

-Effectivement mais vu l'ampleur de la chose cela me semble curieux que tu n'aies rien remarqué. Tu n'as pas été drogué, n'est-ce pas? Tom ne t'a pas lancé de sortilège.

Les yeux d'Harry tournèrent noirs et ses poings se durcirent sur ses genoux. Il était à deux doigts de se redresser et de fuir mais son besoin de mettre les choses au clair quand Tom était si injustement soupçonné était trop fort.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'amour fonctionne, commença-t-il sombrement avant de se faire couper par Albus.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Ce qui te rapproche de ce Tom n'est qu'illusion. Tu ne peux pas poursuivre de tels sentiments à son égard, tu finiras blessé.

Harry aurait voulu arrêter Dumbledore dans son monologue ne serait-ce que pour lui demander la signification de cette peur qu'il voyait luire dans ses yeux mais le Directeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-L'amour est un sentiment puissant Harry, poursuivit-il. Tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas tout. L'amour est la plus puissante des magies. En bien comme en mal. Elle peut faire des miracles. Comme détourné un Avada Kedavra grâce à la protection d'une mère. Elle peut entrainer des désastres...

-Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que l'amour de Tom se transformera forcément en désastre, l'interrompit Harry, furieux.

-Car je connais Tom. Car je sais d'où il vient. Car je sais qu'il est incapable d'éprouver un sentiment si fort.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez.

-Il peut t'en donner l'illusion, c'est tout. Et se servir en attendant de tes propres sentiments pour accroître sa magie, sa puissance. La preuve en est ton ignorance de l'ouragan que vous avez provoqué ce soir.

-Il me l'aurait dit s'il l'avait senti, répliqua Harry, intransigeant.

-Il t'a très certainement menti.

-Même s'il le voulait, asséna Harry, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Il ne le pourrait pas. Pas quand nous partageons nos pensées. Pas quand notre amour est à la base de notre magie.

Se rendant finalement compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, Harry s'arrêta promptement, sous les yeux écarquillés de Dumbledore. Albus avait pâli à l'entente de ces mots, incapable de voir ce qui constituait pourtant l'évidence.

-C'est pire que ce que je croyais, murmura-t-il furieusement pour lui-même. Tu en es conscient et tu me l'as caché. Nous devons agir au plus vite, dès ce soir.

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir, Dumbledore verrouilla définitivement la porte de son bureau avant d’attacher Harry à sa chaise, l’empêchant d’accéder à sa baguette.

-Legillimens, déclara le Directeur d’une voix claire, sa baguette de sureau pointée en direction de la tête d’Harry.

Le jeune homme, au départ soufflé que Dumbledore l’ait ainsi attaqué d’un sortilège si puissant sans même le mettre en garde, sans même lui donner une possibilité de se défendre, mit un certain temps à appliquer les conseils que Tom lui donnaient depuis le début de l’année en matière d’Occlumancie.

Alors que Dumbledore prenait racine dans son esprit, Harry se sentit totalement violé et pas seulement du fait des souvenirs qu’Albus était en train de voir, de l’état général du sort mais bien car un seul être avait droit de résidence dans les méandres de sa pensée et cette personne était Tom.

C’est en pensant à Tom qu’il réussit à évacuer Dumbledore de son esprit mais avant même qu’il ait pu demander une explication - un semblant d’explication si d’ailleurs elle existait - le Directeur se remit en position, prêt à frapper. Et puisqu’il ne pouvait supporter l’idée de recevoir une nouvelle fois un étranger en lui, Harry pensa « Protego » faisait appal à cette magie qu’il partageait avec Tom, particulièrement vibrante après qu’ils aient tenté de faire l’amour pour la première fois.

Le bouclier eut l’effet non seulement de protéger mais surtout d’inverser le sortilège, Albus s’y trouvant tout à coup soumis.

Etait-ce parce qu’il avait pensé aux yeux d’Ariana un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ou parce qu’il avait revu Gellert et lui-même en train de s’embrasser ou tout simplement parce qu’il avait repensé aux conséquences de la magie liée à l’amour que ce souvenir lui vint? Albus n’en avait aucune idée. Ou peut-être était-ce que par son Protego, Harry avait cherché à voir sa faiblesse? Le fait est qu’un souvenir qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais partager s’enclencha dans sa mémoire et il se retrouva incapable de le stopper.

**Legillimens**

_La pièce du salon est vide quand Albus et Gellert y pénètrent, s’embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Albus se soucie peu de l’heure qu’il est alors qu’il entraine Gellert chez lui, dans cette maison qu’il partage désormais avec son frère et sa soeur. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il aime désespérément Gellert et qu’après la journée qu’ils viennent de passer, il n’a qu’une envie : faire l’amour à celui qui est, depuis quelques semaines, son amant. Leur dernière recherche des reliques de la mort s’étant montrée infructueuse et tardive, Gellert a heureusement accepté de passer la nuit chez lui - à trois heures du matin, elle risque de toute façon d’être courte._

_Le sourire aux lèvres quand Gellert ne les embrasse pas, Albus s’apprête à entrainer son ami dans sa chambre quand ses yeux tombent sur Ariana - sa douce et sensible Ariana qui est en train de trembler, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues._

_-Menteur, lui dit-elle. Je te déteste. Je vous déteste tous les deux._

_Abelforth n’est pas long à arriver, en entendant ses cris, sortant de la chambre de sa soeur._

_-Ariana, calme-toi, lui murmure-t-il, accordant à peine un regard aux deux garçons - il a bien entendu remarqué qu’Ariana a du mal à contrôler sa magie et tous deux savent ce qui se passe lorsque cela arrive._

_Albus tente une approche mais Ariana se tend._

_-Pourquoi, Albus? Pourquoi? lui demande-t-elle._

_-Ariana, s’il te plait, murmure-t-il. Tu ne dois pas laisser aller ta magie._

_-Ce n’est pas ce que tu me disais quand tu voulais qu’on la développe ensemble, pourtant, lui rétorque-t-elle, presque froide._

_-Comment? s’exclame Abelforth, les sourcils froncés mais Ariana ne l’écoute pas, elle continue sur sa lancée._

_-Ce n’est pas ce que Grindelwald me poussait à faire quand tu avais le dos tourné. Tu sais qu’il me demandait de lui parler de mes sensations quand on utilisait cette magie, Albus, à chaque fois que tu n’étais pas là._

_Albus se tourne vers Gellert qui porte un petit rictus déplaisant aux lèvres._

_-Au moins, je ne suis pas en adoration devant mon frère, lui crache-t-il au visage et Ariana recule d’un pas comme s’il l’avait frappé._

_-Tais-toi Gellert! s’exclame Albus. Tu n’arranges rien._

_-Qu’est-ce qu’elle va faire de toute façon? Rien que tu ne peux contrôler avec ta magie. J’aimerais que tu me montres. Jusqu’à présent, tu me disais qu’elle n’était pas prête._

_Albus le regarde incompris mais Ariana se met à rigoler, hystérique._

_-C’est lui, n’est-ce pas, qui t’a convaincu de faire de la magie avec moi. Je me demandais ce qui t’avait fait changer d’avis. Je croyais que tes sentiments, peut-être, avaient évolués._

_-Ariana, s’il te plait, la supplie Albus. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu sais que je ne t’ai jamais aimé comme ça. Tu sais que l’unique raison pour laquelle tu crois avoir ces sentiments, c’est parce que tu es..._

_-Folle? le coupe Ariana. Depuis que j’ai tué maman. Depuis que tu es le seul à me calmer, à calmer ma magie tout du moins._

_-La mort de Kendra n’était pas ta faute, intervient Abelforth qui sent la magie de sa soeur de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ne pense pas à cela._

_-Oui, Abe, tu as toujours été celui qui m’a aidé à maitriser mes émotions. T’aimer toi aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais ce que je ressens pour Albus, surtout quand nous faisons de la magie ensemble, c’est tellement plus puissant._

_-Et regarde ce qu’il en fait, crache Abelforth, plein d’amertume._

_-Tu n’as pas tort, Abe. Il a raison, Albus, tu m’as maltraité et pour quoi, exactement? Je peux le savoir._

_-Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, Ariana. Tout ça, c’est à cause de la magie..._

_-Et pourtant, c’est pour la développer que tu as accepté de me mentir, que tu es allé jusqu’à m’embrasser. Tout ça par ce que tu es désespérément amoureux de lui. Tu es un imbécile si tu crois qu’il t’aime en retour, Albus. Il t’utilise autant que tu t’es servi de moi._

_-Albus, fais-la taire, dit Gellert, plein de nonchalance._

_-Dis-lui plutôt que tu m’aimes, ça la calmera peut-être, réplique l’intéressé._

_-Elle est folle de toute façon. Je n’ai pas à me justifier devant une démente amoureuse de son frère, incapable de contrôler sa magie._

_-Ne l’appelle pas comme ça, s’écrie tout à coup Abelforth en sortant sa baguette._

_Celle de Gellert atterrit dans sa main avait qu’il n’ait pu y réfléchir. Albus regarde son ami, incompris._

_-Baisse ta baguette, Gellert, immédiatement, et sors d’ici._

_Mais les sortilèges commencent à pleuvoir et Ariana n’est plus en mesure de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Dans une tentative désespérée, Albus s’approche d’elle et lui prend ses mains pour qu’ils partagent leur magie et parviennent à la contrôler - même s’ils n’y sont jamais arrivés mais Ariana est réticente à leur contact et sa tristesse, son désespoir face à cette trahison qu’Albus ressent à pleine puissance sont plus forts que son désir de se calmer. Du feu se met à sortir d’Ariana, à enflammer la pièce - rendant en un rien de temps les issues infranchissables._

_Albus se tourne vers son frère et Gellert encore en train de se battre et bloque leur baguette en puisant dans cette magie qui l’effraie tant, qu’il suspecte néfaste. Les deux garçons se tournent vers lui, furieux._

_-Aide Abelforth à transplaner, Gellert, s’il te plait._

_Enfin, les garçons se rendent compte de l’état de la maison, de l’état d’Ariana et d’Albus qui peine à la contrôler. En une seconde, Gellert disparait et Albus reçoit de plein fouet les dégâts de la trahison - son ami prouvant par là son manque d’amour à son égard._

_Des larmes dans les yeux, Albus se tourne vers son frère, qui s’exclame:_

_-Sauve-là ou je ne te le pardonnerais jamais._

_Puis il se transforme en Animagus sous les yeux stupéfaits d’Albus et dans sa forme de bouc, il enfonce une fenêtre avant de se libérer de la fournaise, brûlant sa fourrure au passage._

_Désormais seul avec Ariana, Albus se concentre sur sa soeur, sur son coeur magique pour se rendre à l’évidence que celui-ci a quasiment fondu, du fait des flammes figurées de ses sentiments et Albus comprend dans l’instant qu’il n’y a plus rien à faire car Ariana ne veut plus vivre, à cause de lui._

_Puisant une dernière fois dans cette magie qu’il déteste, qui a tout gâché, demandant à Ariana son aide dans le but de lui donner une meilleure vie, jurant qu’il ne l’abandonnera plus, Ariana accepte de se concentrer et, au moment où son coeur magique s’éteint, les flammes finissent de la consumer et des cendres s’élève un bébé phénix dont Albus se saisit avant de transplaner._

**Occlumens**

-Harry, s’exclama Dumbledore d’une voix ébranlée alors que le souvenir s’était finalement tari. Tu n’aurais jamais dû faire ça.

-Parce que vous étiez peut-être dans votre bon droit en me lançant le sortilège en premier lieu, répliqua Harry d’une voix parfaitement calme et déterminée et ce, malgré les bouleversements du souvenir.

-Je cherche seulement à te protéger, toi et le reste de la communauté magique.

-Que vous cherchiez à faire le bien est une certitude, admit Harry, mais je n’approuve pas vos méthodes. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez la science infuse. Vous pouvez aussi vous tromper, comme tout le monde. Votre souvenir l’a clairement montré.

-Tu n’aurais jamais dû voir ça, déclara Albus d’une voix défaite en levant sa baguette par automatisme.

-N’essayez même pas de tenter d’effacer ma mémoire, vous n’aimerez pas le résultat. Vous connaissez la forme de magie que j’utilise. Vous en connaissez la puissance. Dans une faible mesure. Imaginez ce que Tom et moi pouvons faire en pleine possession de nos moyens, en contrôle. Ne vous leurrez pas, si vous essayez quoi que ce soit désormais, j’appellerai Tom. Imaginez ce qu’il fera à celui qui m’a menacé...

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne le vois pas, Harry, déclara Albus d’une voix implorante. Mais ta façon de parler, de penser, cela ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne peux pas être sérieusement en train de me menacer. Ce n’est pas toi.

-Pas celui que vous croyez connaitre en tout cas.

-Il t’a changé! l’avertit Dumbledore, désespéré.

-N’est-ce pas ce que l’amour fait? répliqua Harry, à demi ironique.

-Pas dans ces proportions. Tu n’en vois peut-être pas l’intérêt mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton esprit à ses intrusions. Qu’arrivera-t-il quand Voldemort aura repris son contrôle. Tu seras aussi manipulable qu’une marionnette dans ses mains. Et avec ta puissance, il sera indestructible.

-Tom ne deviendra jamais Voldemort, cracha Harry, furieux contre le Directeur. Vous êtes celui qui, en début d’année, m’a demandé de ne pas avoir de préjugés à son égard. Je vous ai écouté, malgré mes peurs, et mes incertitudes, malgré ma haine quand je pensais à la mort de mes parents. Mais vous ne suivez même pas vos propres conseils. Comment pouvez-vous être si hypocrite?

-Cela n’a rien à voir. Tu ne vois pas l’image dans son entier. Tes sentiments t’aveuglent. Je suis passé par-là, Harry, crois-moi. Je ne laisserais pas ton amour, ta future déception te détruire, pas quand il doit te sauver.

-Vous ne savez rien de ce qui va arriver, objecta Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-J’en sais plus que toi en tout cas. Notamment car j’ai conscience que certaines choses doivent arriver. Tom est destiné à devenir Voldemort autant que tu es destiné à le vaincre. Et pour ce faire, tu dois protéger ton esprit, l’empêcher d’en prendre possession à sa convenance.

-Et vous croyez être capable de me donner des leçons après ce qui vient d’arriver.

-Non, je vais assigner cette mission à Severus. Ses dons en matière de Legillimancie sont après tout réputés. Il est le seul à avoir défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce domaine. Et puis, sa connexion avec l’esprit et la magie de Tom sera d’une grande aide. Et ne crois pas t’en sortir en luttant, Harry, je vais suivre vos leçons, diligemment.

À l’entente du nom de Severus, Harry se calma dans l’instant. Après tout, lui et le Prince des Potions avaient une sorte d’accord qui ne demandait qu’à être approfondi. Et pour en tester l’étendue, Harry décida donc de rendre visite à Severus à l’instant même où Dumbledore le libéra - le forçant à faire le serment de ne rien dire à Tom ou à ses amis de ce qu’il avait vu de son esprit.

Ses relations avec le Directeur semblaient être définitivement anéanties et, même si ce fait le chagrina - notamment en raison du fait que Dumbledore avait été le premier adulte à l’écouter, à le croire, lui faire confiance dans un sens - Harry savait qu’il ne pouvait conserver l’amitié d’un homme qui n’avait de cesse de lui mentir ou tout du moins de lui cacher des vérités fondamentales - comme cette certitude qu’il serait le meurtrier de Voldemort - un Mage Noir qu’il imaginait voir revenir.

Dégouté, Harry accéléra le pas jusqu’aux cachots et sans se poser à deux fois la question, il toqua à la porte de Severus qui fut prompt à lui ouvrir, comme s’il l’attendait de pied ferme.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Potter? demanda l’homme avec une inquiétude évidente.

-Dumbledore a fouillé mon cerveau, admit Harry sans passer par quatre chemins. Mais je me suis défendu et j’ai vu dans son esprit des réponses à certaines questions que nous nous posions. La magie de l’amour que nous travaillons ensemble, Dumbledore l’a utilisée quand il était adolescent, avec sa soeur et ça a tourné à la catastrophe.

Sans davantage de délai, voyant l’intérêt de Severus pour le sujet, Harry lui rapporta tout ce qu’il avait vu et déduit du souvenir de Dumbledore.

-Voilà pourquoi il semblait si effrayé, approuva Severus, le monologue d’Harry achevé.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, pensifs, perdus dans des pensées pas si éloignées.

-Severus, murmura finalement Harry d’une voix étouffée. Avez-vous une idée de ce qu’est ce plan à long terme dont Dumbledore m’a parlé? J’ai beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, cela ne présage rien de bon pour Tom.

-Effectivement, Potter, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J’ai besoin d’y réfléchir. Malheureusement, je crains que nous ne possédions pas tous les éléments pour arriver à un semblant de conclusion. Malgré ce que vous avez découvert ce soir à propos de Dumbledore, notre cher Directeur possède une certaine longueur d’avance sur nous et il fera tout pour que cela continue.

Harry hocha la tête, malade à cette perspective.

-Est-ce que je peux aller voir Tom, demanda-t-il sur un coup de tête car à cet instant seule la présence de son petit-ami avait de quoi le rasséréner.

Severus le fixa durant facilement deux bonnes minutes avant d’opiner du chef brièvement.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de préciser qu’il serait imprudent pour vous de retenter quoi que ce soit ce soir, voir même dans un futur proche. Non que je cherche à vous espionner, physiquement ni même mentalement lors de nos futures séances d’Occlumancie mais le Directeur serait immédiatement au courant, rendant inutile cet accord qui nous lie.

-Peut-être pas lors d’une deuxième tentative, objecta malicieusement Harry. Lors de la première fois, notre magie a tendance à nous échapper.

-Je serais vous, je n’essaierai pas, l’avertit l’homme.

-Je n’allais pas le faire, répondit en souriant Harry. Ce n’était qu’une plaisanterie. Malgré ce que vous pensez de mon intelligence, Severus, il m’arrive parfois de faire preuve de bon sens.

-Je commence à m’en apercevoir.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry profita de cette trêve pour s’éclipser du salon, pénétrant dans la chambre de Tom après avoir frappé à la porte. Sans surprise, son ami était assis dans son lit, parfaitement éveillé.

-Qui a touché ton esprit? dit-il pour toute salutation. Je l’ai senti et j’ai détesté la sensation. Heureusement, ça n’a pas duré longtemps. Je serais venu autrement. Peu importe les conséquences.

-C’était Dumbledore, répondit Harry en rejoignant Tom sous les draps - une telle vérité flirtait avec les limites de son serment mais il s’en fichait complètement. Il a vu pour notre magie et il n’était pas content. Il voulait et je cite « me protéger de ton esprit » pour que je t’empêche de venir dans ma tête et vice et versa.

-Je ne comprends pas, déclara Tom en fronçant les sourcils. C’est une magie positive. Il devrait l’encourager.

-Oui mais il la trouve trop puissante pour que deux adolescents y touchent, répondit Harry et ce n’était même pas un mensonge.

-C’est un imbécile.

-Effectivement, mais dans un sens, ça m’a donné le respect de Rogue qui veut m’aider à gérer notre magie, c’est lui qui va s’occuper de mes leçons d’Occlumancie.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, murmura Tom sombrement. Il va courir dans les jupons de Dumbledore à la moindre embûche.

Harry haussa les épaules, incapable d’expliquer la raison de sa propre confiance.

-Au moins, il me permet de passer la nuit avec toi, c’est déjà ça de pris.

Enfin, Tom accepta de lui offrir un petit sourire, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un baiser qu’il interrompit de lui-même.

-Je suppose que l’arrivée de Dumbledore n’avait rien à voir avec le hasard. Je dois mettre cela sous le coup de notre magie.

Harry hocha la tête sans donner davantage d’explications.

-On ne va donc pas pouvoir aller plus loin pour l’instant...

-Malheureusement, admit Harry à regret.

-Avec les examens qui arrivent de toute façon, je ne crois pas que nous aurons le temps. Et puis, l’école n’est pas forcément le lieu le plus propice. Pourquoi pas chez toi?

-Là où j’ai passé l’été tu veux dire? Chez Sirius, mon parrain?

Tom approuva de la tête et Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sans prévenir, il immobilisa Tom sous lui avant d’embrasser son torse dénudé, descendant à intervalle régulier.

-J’avoue, murmura-t-il en gloussant. Je suis étonné que tu ne fasses pas plus de difficulté. Avec ton excuse des examens, j’ai presque l’impression d’entendre Hermione parler.

-Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise, Harry... Que c’est une honte que je ne puisse pas te faire l’amour quand la sensation de mes doigts à l’intérieur de toi était déjà si merveilleuse.

Harry huma son accord en intensifiant ses baisers.

- _On ne peut peut-être pas faire l’amour,_ susurra-t-il en Fourchelang, sa tête à quelques centimètres du sexe de Tom. _Mais j’ai d’autres choses à te proposer._

Et alors qu’il avalait finalement dans sa bouche le pénis fièrement dressé de Tom, Harry fantasma sur ce qui arriverait quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu’il accompagnerait Tom au Square Grimmaurd.

 


	30. Fin d'un Mythe et Début d'une Légende

**Chapitre 30 : Fin d’un Mythe et Début d’une Légende**

Après deux semaines de préparation d’examens et une première semaine à passer ses BUSEs, Tom commençait à être sérieusement frustré et ce, pour une raison précise, Harry et lui n’avaient quasiment passé aucune minute ensemble. Lorsqu’il n’était pas en train de réviser, Harry était fourré avec Rogue pour ses leçons d’Occlumancie mais également car il appréciait l’homme de plus en plus. Harry aurait pu tenter de le nier - si seulement ils avaient eu cinq minutes pour parler - mais Tom qui sentait de plus en plus les émotions d’Harry n’aurait eu aucune difficulté à le lui faire avouer. Si encore les révisions avaient pu lui permettre de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette jalousie maladive et si apparente, si encore les examens avaient été d’une quelconque difficulté, Tom ne se serait pas autant ennuyé, il n’aurait pas passé son temps à accroitre leur lien, dans un sens quelque peu unique pour l’instant. Mais il le visualisait de mieux en mieux, et c’était en soi un certain accomplissement, surtout lorsque sa nouvelle capacité se révélait des plus utiles.

Leur dernier samedi avant les vacances venait de s’achever et Tom, qui avait passé la journée en compagnie de Ron et Hermione - Harry ayant fait acte de présence pour quelques heures seulement - décida qu’il était grand temps pour lui de retourner dans son dortoir. Il pénétra dans les quartiers de Rogue, la porte de son bureau personnel - là où il entrainait Harry - fermement close. Tom avait beau essayer, il n’arrivait pas à l’ouvrir. Severus semblait posséder une magie plus puissante qu’il n’y paraissait.

Le lien étant toujours plus fort du fait de leur proximité, Tom, qui était désormais allongé sur son lit en grande concentration, ressentit toutes les intrusions de Rogue dans l’esprit d’Harry, il vit tous les souvenirs que celui-ci ne pouvait s’empêcher de partager, des souvenirs intimes, pas seulement de ses moments passés avec Tom mais également de son enfance qu’il gardait pourtant fermement hors de la portée de qui que ce soit - comme s’il conservait un lourd secret honteux.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses d’Harry, la colère de Tom commença à monter et ce, même si le professeur s’efforçait de quitter l’esprit d’Harry le plus rapidement possible.

La colère de Tom se transforma petit à petit en furie jusqu’à ce qu’il ne supporte plus la souffrance que l’exercice infligeait à Harry. Sans savoir exactement ce qu’il faisait, Tom pensa au bouclier le plus puissant qu’il connaissait et, tout à coup, il vit dans son esprit la bouche d’Harry s’ouvrir, contrant, de sa voix, le Legilimens de Severus. Stupéfait, Tom se retrouva à partager le souvenir arraché au Professeur.

**Legilimens**

_Assis dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, Severus et Sirius sont en train de siroter un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, se perdant à intervalle régulier dans les flammes de la cheminée ou dans leurs yeux._

_-Allez, Sev, dis-le moi, supplie Sirius en faisant une petite moue délicieuse._

_-Ce n’est pas parce que tu fais une tête de chien battu que je vais te raconter comment mes cheveux ont adopté cette texture si particulière dont tu te moques depuis notre adolescence, Sirius._

_-Et si je te laisse choisir le côté du lit? demande Sirius en remuant ses cils, arrachant un léger rosissement à Severus qui se racle la gorge avant de finir sa boisson._

_-Très bien, s’exclame-t-il, tout à commencé avec une potion..._

**Occlumens**

Et avant d’en apprendre davantage, Tom ainsi qu’Harry se retrouvèrent éjecter de l’esprit quasiment hermétique de Rogue. Tom n’eut à patienter qu’une minute avant qu’Harry fasse irruption dans sa chambre, Severus sur ses talons.

-Qu’est-ce que tu viens de faire, s’exclama Harry, visiblement en colère pour une raison inconnue de Tom.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Tom en souriant avec suffisance. J’en avais marre qu’il triture ton cerveau. Je trouvais injuste qu’il s’en sorte si bien alors que tu souffrais.

-Et en quoi cela te donne-t-il le droit de contrôler ma bouche, Tom? s’écria Harry. Tu sais que c’est exactement ce que Dumbledore craignait.

-Tu souffrais, Harry? s’enquit Severus au même moment. Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit.

-Pas maintenant, Severus, s’il te plait.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous tutoyez, gronda Tom en se redressant.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser, soupira Harry en se tournant vers Severus qui hocha la tête, disparaissant dans un fluide mouvement de cape.

-Depuis quand? reprit Tom avant même qu’Harry l’ait de nouveau fixé.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Il me semble que tu as été plutôt clair quand tu m’as dit que ce qui concernait Severus ne t’intéressait pas.

-C’était avant que tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu’avec moi, quand je pouvais encore contrôler votre soi-disant « amitié ».

-Contrôler, Tom, ai-je bien entendu, asséna Harry d’un ton froid qui fit frissonner Tom malgré lui. Est-ce ce que tu essayais de faire tout à l’heure?

-Bien sûr que non, Harry, se radoucit Tom pour tenter de calmer son ami. J’en avais marre de te voir souffrir, c’est tout et, ces dernières semaines, j’ai été beaucoup seul alors je pense que sans le vouloir, j’ai développé ce nouveau pouvoir parce que tu me manquais et que j’avais envie d’être proche de toi.

-Sans le vouloir, lâcha Harry, dédaigneux. Depuis quand fais-tu quoi que ce soit sans le vouloir? Sois franc, Tom, quelle est l’émotion qui t’inspirait à ce moment-là, la principale, la plus forte?

Harry s’était rapproché, soutenant le regard de Tom qui, soudainement, sentait le pouvoir d’Harry dirigé contre lui, un pouvoir qui lui donnait envie de se ratatiner er qui finit par le faire avouer:

-La jalousie, Harry. J’étais jaloux. Je suis jaloux. C’est avec moi que tu devrais passer la majorité de ton temps. Pas avec lui. Pas avec un autre. Avec moi.

-Tu sais pourquoi je le fais, n’est-ce pas, Tom? Car je ne supporte pas que Dumbledore presse mon esprit. Que crois-tu que ça me fait quand c’est lui l’intrus alors que je souffre déjà avec Severus même si je l’ai ‘choisi’.

-Mais, avec moi, tu n’as pas à souffrir, justement.

-Et que crois-tu que ça m’a fait quand j’ai senti tes mots sortir de ma bouche, quand j’ai eu, l’espace d’un instant, la sensation que Dumbledore avait raison sur toute la ligne. Imagine ma peur, ma détresse, ma souffrance...

Tom se figea. Il sentait le pouvoir d’Harry se refermer autour de lui, il sentait son propre pouvoir incapable de lutter, trop faible face à la puissance d’Harry. Tom avait l’envie ridicule de se soumettre, de présenter son cou en guise d’excuse. Harry ne le lui aurait pas permis car, tout à coup, il se saisit de son menton, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je refuse, Tom, lui dit-il d’une voix tonnante, chaque mot s’ancrant dans l’esprit du Serpentard. Je refuse que qui que ce soit cherche à me contrôler. Même toi. Est-ce clair?

Puis il retira sa main et Tom se retint de gémir en acquiesçant.

-Tu es plus puissant que moi, murmura-t-il, surpris malgré lui, lui qui pensait dans un coin retors de son esprit qu’il ne se ferait jamais dominer par quiconque. Si nous en venions à lutter, tu finirais par gagner. Peu importe ce que je peux faire, ce que je peux apprendre, cela resterait graver dans la pierre...

-Cela importe peu, répliqua Harry d’une voix légèrement calmée. Car jamais je n’aurais de raison de te combattre dans un duel.

-Tu es sûr, Harry? demanda Tom les yeux rougeoyant. Car j’avais l’impression, il y a à peine une minute que tu allais me jeter au sol.

-J’étais furieux, expliqua le Gryffondor. Je le suis encore. Ma liberté de pensée est tout ce que j’ai, tout ce que j’ai toujours eu depuis que je suis né. Tu me la retires et je ne suis plus rien.

Ce qu’Harry ne dit pas fut qu’à son avis, seul Voldemort ferait une choses pareille et il n’avait aucune intention de laisser Tom lui ressembler.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Tom en attrapant Harry dans ses bras. J’ai toujours senti que ma capacité à me glisser dans l’esprit d’autrui était un sujet sensible pour toi. J’en ai tellement l’habitude que c’est normal pour moi. Et puis, avec toi, ça m’a toujours semblé différent, parce que je croyais que tu le voulais.

-Partager mes pensées est une chose, que tu tentes de les contrôler - même si tu ne le désirais pas vraiment - en est une autre. Tu le comprends, n’est-ce pas?

Tom acquiesça et enfin, Harry se laissa aller à son étreinte, rassuré de recevoir dans ses bras son petit-ami qui passa même sa nuit dans ses draps après avoir partagé quelques moments chargés d’une sensualité oh combien désirée.

...

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir passé la dernière épreuve de ses BUSEs, Harry vivait avec une joie intense le dernier festin de l’année avant le retour à Londres. Assis auprès de Ron et Hermione, juste en face de Tom - présent chez les Serpentard - avec qui il partageait ses impressions, Harry n’aurait pu être davantage heureux alors qu’il s’apprêtait à retourner chez lui. Certes, recevoir Tom au Square Grimmaurd apporterait, à n’en pas douter, son lot de problèmes mais, les bienfaits qu’ils en retireraient en vaudraient incontestablement la peine.

L’après-midi même, Severus lui avait appris que Sirius l’avait invité à passer ses vacances dans la maison de ses parents et qu’il avait accepté. Harry ne comprenait pas encore très bien leur dynamique, ne savait même pas s’il voulait la comprendre, mais il était plutôt content à l’idée d’approfondir cette nouvelle amitié. Seule ombre au tableau, Tom, qui n’allait certainement pas trouver la nouvelle réjouissante. Mais Harry avait déjà la parade idéale - la même qu’il avait utilisée quelques jours plus tôt. Severus présent à demeure, Harry n’allait pas avoir besoin de côtoyer Dumbledore durant toutes les vacances et, vu ce qu’avait donné leur dernière discussion de l’après-midi, c’était assurément une bonne nouvelle - une bonne nouvelle que Tom partageait.

Même si Dumbledore n’était pas particulièrement heureux à l’idée de laisser Tom passer ses vacances avec Harry, il pensait pouvoir compter sur Severus et même Sirius, pour empêcher les garçons d’approfondir leur lien. C’était sans compter sur la détermination de Tom et Harry.

Alors que le banquet de fin d’année touchait à sa fin sous les derniers mots du Directeur qu’Harry n’écoutait pas, préférant se perdre dans les yeux de Tom, le Gryffondor se dit que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, la rentrée prochaine le verrait changé. Certes, il allait désormais être joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Certes, si la volonté de Tom était respectée et que ses résultats aux BUSEs allaient dans ce sens, ils pourraient très bien passer leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais, chose plus importante, Harry était fermement décidé à profiter de son éloignement de l’école pour donner sa virginité à Tom. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur cette intense pensée au moment de souhaiter la bonne nuit à Tom et, alors que les yeux de son petit-ami s’obscurcissaient de désir, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de passer sa dernière nuit dans les dortoirs pour garçons de la tour des Gryffondor - après une dernière petite fête d’adieu privée.

...

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne prit pas la peine de revêtir sa cape de sorcier pour son retour à bord du train. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il se sentait d’humeur à profiter pleinement de cette première journée de vacances et de la chaleur ambiante. La réaction de Tom lorsqu’il le vit fut d’ailleurs assez tordante - ses sourcils cherchant à atteindre sa chevelure.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui doit le plus me choquer, lui dit-il en entrainant Harry, Hermione et Ron dans un compartiment libre. Que tu exhibes la tenue d’un Moldu avec autant de fierté ou que tes vêtements soient si peu taillés que j’ai l’envie de t’emmener faire les boutiques.

-Ça pourrait être arrangé, répondit Harry en rigolant. Quant au fait d’être habillé comme un Moldu, disons que c’est une habitude que je n’ai pas encore réussi à me défaire. Une habitude que tu vas devoir respecter et ce très rapidement puisqu’à notre arrivée à Londres, nous rejoindrons la maison à pied.

-Vraiment, s’exclama Tom en faisant la grimace. Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, j’aurais peut-être décidé de rester à Poudlard finalement.

-Comme si tu étais capable de rester éloigné de moi durant si longtemps, répliqua Harry en souriant largement.

-Peut-être pas de tes fesses, effectivement, répondit Tom avec suffisance et humour mêlés.

Le visage en feu, Ron se racla la gorge pour rappeler aux garçons la présence d’un public à proximité.

-Est-ce que vous aurez du temps à nous consacrer cet été, demanda Hermione, profitant du soudain silence.

-Bien sûr, la rassura Harry. Si Molly n’est pas embêtée à l’idée de nous recevoir, je serais ravi de lui présenter Tom. Elle est un peu ma seconde mère, après tout.

-Evite de lui dire ça, intervint Ron, toujours rouge. Si tu ne veux pas qu’elle fonde en larmes et, on sait tous ici présent comment tu gères les larmes des filles... mal!

-Ron! le morigéna Hermione mais Tom et Harry étaient déjà en train de suivre les rires du rouquin.

Au cours du trajet, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Tom qui lui caressait les cheveux, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu’il devait et pouvait savoir de Sirius, faisant peu à peu monter la pression du Serpentard. En début d’année, Harry lui avait promis qu’il stresserait à l’idée de rencontrer sa famille et si, à l’époque, Tom en aurait encore été incapable, à présent, il devait admettre que la certitude d’Harry prenait tout son sens. Il était désireux de plaire au dernier membre vivant de la famille d’Harry, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de son petit-ami et, même si c’était un sentiment auquel il n’était que peu habitué, il l’y était désormais de plus en plus, faisant vibrer sourdement dans son esprit cette voix qu’il avait un jour appelé sa conscience.

Laissés seuls du fait de la charge de préfets d’Hermione et Ron, Tom profita de ces derniers instants en tête-à-tête avec Harry pour prendre des forces grâce à leurs baisers, leurs derniers baisers - Harry ayant été tout à fait clair dans sa volonté d’informer Sirius de leur couple selon ses propres termes, ce qui risquait de prendre du temps étant donné leur besoin de se reconnecter en tant que parrain et filleul.

Rapidement, le train finit par arriver en gare, Tom retirant sa robe, grimaçant en voyant son simple pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche. Harry l’attira à lui, lui murmurant qu’il était diablement sexy et ce, peu importe sa tenue, avant d’attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Désireux d’attendre que la foule se soit dissipée avant de faire sortir Tom du train, Harry poursuivit leur étreinte jusqu’à ce que Patmol soit un des derniers parents sur les quais. Il entraina alors Tom à sa suite, à la recherche de Severus et c’est ainsi qu’il tomba sur Drago, qui était immobile, les yeux fixés vers l’horizon, ou plus exactement son père, qui attendait dans l’ombre, sa canne à pommeau rythmant un train d’enfer sur la cour pavé. Harry, qui n’avait pas reparlé au blondinet depuis des semaines - la volonté de Tom à ce sujet ayant été parfaitement claire - sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine à cette vue et il prit une décision dans l’instant.

-Je te rejoins dans le compartiment des professeurs, murmura-t-il à Tom qui se tendit immédiatement.

-Harry, déclara-t-il d’un ton menaçant.

-J’ai laissé cette situation durer trop longtemps, Tom. Fais-moi confiance, s’il te plait. Je t’ai écouté jusqu’à présent mais je ne peux pas supporter de le laisser comme ça.

-C’est tout ce qu’il mérite. En réalité, il méritait pire. J’aurais peut-être dû l’envoyer à travers une fenêtre durant la route... Si j’avais su que l’épargner m’obligerait à assister à cette compassion que tu as à son égard. C’est même plus fort que ça. Je refuse que tu aies quel que sentiment que ce soit pour lui.

-Tom, s’exclama Harry d’un ton sec, les yeux furieux, ébahi que la jalousie de son petit-ami se réveille à un moment pareil.

Tom le fixait, cette lueur rouge meurtrière luisant dans ses pupilles, sa main prête à se saisir de sa baguette. À cet instant précis, avant que quoi que ce soit de dramatique puisse arriver, Severus fit une interruption remarquée à la porte du compartiment de sortie.

-Conduis Tom près de mon parrain, Severus, s’il te plait, s’écria Harry d’un ton sans réplique, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Tom.

Une main douloureuse sur l’épaule du Serpentard, Severus s’exécuta.

À peine Tom fut-il hors de sa présence, les yeux d’Harry se mobilisèrent sur Drago qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce - une attitude clairement anormale. Harry tendit sa main en direction du coude du blond, afin de lui montrer sa présence et son soutien.

-Est-ce que ça va, Drake, demanda-t-il, le surnom lui échappant malgré lui.

Au lieu de l’énerver, le surnom réveilla Drago de sa torpeur, lui arrachant même un petit sourire.

-Non, ça ne va pas, Harry, murmura-t-il simplement. Ça fait des semaines que ça ne va pas, des années peut-être. Et je n’ai certainement pas envie de retourner auprès de celui qui est à l’origine de tout, surtout après ce que mes très chers camarades ont dû lui apprendre - il n’a même pas pris la peine de m’écrire, ce qui, dans le langage Lucius, est pire que tout.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry après que la voix du blondinet se soit évanouie.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu l’être? s’exclama Drago, incrédule.

-Tu sais pourquoi, Drake, dans le fond, tu sais pourquoi... Est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire. Je veux bien te proposer l’asile le temps des vacances.

-Pour que ton petit-ami me tue, non merci. Je t’ai apporté suffisamment d’ennui pour une vie entière.

-Je peux aller menacer ton père, si tu préfères, proposa Harry en souriant doucement au Serpentard qui lui répondit, surpris de voir à quel point la discussion entre eux semblait aisée, comment sa voix avait décidé de se remettre en mouvement pour lui.

-Non, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Même si la proposition est alléchante, Tom m’aura au moins appris quelque chose de positif cette année, c’est qu’on doit toujours faire face aux conséquences de ses actions - cela incluant mon père.

-Si tu penses à quoi que ce soit, Drago, dis le moi... Ecris-moi. J’étais sérieux quand je te disais que je voulais être ton ami.

-Même quand Tom t’en veut déjà de ne serait-ce que me parler?

-J’écoute ses craintes mais je ne vais pas vivre en reclus pour toutes les apaiser. Nous n’avons pas le même ressenti vis-à-vis de la situation. Il est un côté de ma personnalité que tu connais mieux que lui, Drago, des choses que nous avons partagées qui sont trop intenses pour être effacées.

Le visage tout à coup vrillé par la peur et la tristesse, Drago tenta de regarder au loin mais Harry l’en empêcha, soutenant son menton dans sa direction.

-Je t’ai pardonné ce qu’il y avait à pardonner, Drake, car je te comprends, mieux que quiconque dans ce domaine. C’est à ton tour de te pardonner. C’est le seul moyen pour que tu avances. Promets-moi que tu essaieras.

Drago hocha la tête, ses yeux inondés de larmes fixés sur ceux d’Harry.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me donner la seule chose que je veux vraiment, Harry? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.

-Parce que ce serait une erreur, répliqua Harry sérieusement, ses membres tremblant. Parce que je l’aime. Parce qu’il me donne la force d’être meilleur.

-C’est toi qui me donne la force, Harry, souffla Drago, se rapprochant du Gryffondor.

-Pas toujours, non, rétorqua Harry, sa main se refermant sur celle du blond. Parce qu’on s’y est mal pris. Parce qu’on ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Parce que ce n’était pas écrit.

-Donne-moi la force, s’il te plait, quémanda Drago, ses yeux suppliant, brillant d’émotions intenses.

Harry savait ce qu’il lui demandait à cet instant, comprenait l’implication de sa demande et, même s’il sentait que les yeux de Tom étaient ancrés sur la scène - peut-être justement à cause de ça - Harry accepta de donner au blondinet ce qu’il demandait. Dans un sens, Tom avait eu raison de le tenir éloigné de Drago. À l’évidence, ses sentiments pour le blond étaient toujours aussi perturbés et compliqués. Pourtant, c’est tout à fait amicalement qu’Harry étreignit alors le jeune homme, Drago s’accrochant à lui comme un désespéré, recherchant par ce contact, la force de confronter son père dont le regard les brûlait.

L’étreinte dura quelques minutes, Harry se perdant malgré lui dans le battement de coeur du blondinet, à l’unisson du sien.

-Merci, murmura Drago à son oreille avant de s’écarter. Je ferai tout pour mériter ton amitié désormais.

Se redressant, retrouvant la posture de Malefoy, il adressa un dernier sourire à Harry avant de se diriger vers le regard d’acier de son père, prêt à transplaner.

Les Malefoy partis, ne restaient plus sur le quai que Tom, Severus et Patmol. Harry les fixa sans les voir, se remettant difficilement de ce qui venait de se passer, rouvrant par petites vagues le lien unissant son esprit à celui de Tom, qui se montrait non coopératif.

Harry marcha à la rencontre de ses amis et, sans un mot, prit la tête de leur drôle d’équipée en direction du Square Grimmaurd.

À ses côtés, Tom était mortellement silencieux, ne lui accordant pas même un regard. Harry savait qu’il allait devoir se faire pardonner son attitude vis-à-vis du blondinet, même si, dans son esprit, Tom n’aurait pas dû s’attendre à une telle chose. Il n’avait rien fait de mal, n’avait rien à se reprocher mais, dans son exclusivité et sa jalousie maladive, Tom ne voyait visiblement pas les choses de cette manière.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry se dit qu’il aurait préféré que les circonstances soient largement plus favorables avant la rencontre officielle entre Tom et Sirius.

Heureusement, par désir de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe, Sirius avait eu la bonne idée d’attendre l’arrivée au Square Grimmaurd pour retrouver son apparence humaine. Pour l’instant, il se contentait de marcher aux côtés d’Harry, passant sa truffe humide sur la main de son filleul qui lui adressait de petits sourires. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui pouvait résider dans l’esprit d’Harry à cet instant, surtout après le petit spectacle qu’Harry avait offert en compagnie de Drago. Les choses avaient-elles changées entre Malefoy et Harry depuis leur dernier moment passé ensemble? Sirius n’en avait aucune idée. Mais quand il pensait qu’à cette époque, il avait eu plutôt l’impression qu’Harry s’intéressait d’un peu trop près à Tom, il en avait à présent la migraine.

Le trajet dans les rues de Londres passa à la vitesse de l’éclair, les pas des trois hommes et du chien se voulant particulièrement rapides. Tout à coup, après un dernier virage, Square Grimmaurd fut en vue et Harry n’hésita ps à se saisir du coude de Tom pour que son ami ne soit pas surpris à l’idée de pénétrer dans du vide. Le pas de porte franchi, Harry laissa aller le bras de Tom, se tournant vers son parrain, qui, sa forme d’Animagus abandonnée, le prit alors dans ses bras sans attendre.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s’est passé, murmura Harry à son parrain durant l’étreinte.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Sirius et, sans un mot de plus, la hache de guerre fut enterrée entre eux deux.

-Sirius, je te présente Tom, s’exclama alors Harry en se séparant de l’homme. Tom, voici mon parrain.

En se tournant vers son petit-ami, Harry s’aperçut que Tom n’avait qu’à peine suivi la scène des retrouvailles. Il était perdu dans son nouvel environnement qu’il regardait avec une grande circonspection.

-J’ai l’impression d’être déjà venu ici, murmura-t-il davantage pour lui-même et Harry vit le regard étrange que Sirius et Severus se lancèrent.

Mais, aussi rapidement que son inconfort était apparu, celui-ci disparu et Tom para ses traits d’une affabilité extrême.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il à Sirius en lui tendant la main que celui-ci serra avec beaucoup de maîtrise.

-De même. Je t’en prie, sens-toi à l’aise ici.

-Merci, répondit Tom dans un léger sourire, étonné que l’homme n’ait pas employé l’expression toute faite parlant de son chez-soi.

Pour Tom, aucune maison ne tenait ce rôle, seulement une personne. Harry représentait cette sensation d’appartenance et de sécurité mais il n’allait certainement pas le dire à son parrain en guise d’introduction.

Les présentations terminées, Sirius demanda à Harry de donner à leur invité un tour du propriétaire - lui-même ayant besoin de s’habituer à la présence de celui qu’il apparentait à un intrus - heureusement, Severus était prêt à l’aider.

-Tu pourras dire à Kreattur de placer vos malles dans la chambre qu’il aura choisi ainsi que la tienne, s’il te plait? offrit Sirius avant de s’enfuir.

-Bien sûr, Patmol, souffla Harry, attendant que Tom et lui soient finalement seuls pour se tourner vers son ami.

-Pourquoi avoir fermé le canal entre nos deux esprits quand tu était avec Malefoy, l’agressa quasiment Tom à peine leurs yeux se furent-ils trouvés.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, répliqua Harry calmement. À cause de sentiments et d’émotions que tu n’aurais pas compris.

-Ne sois pas si condescendant, Harry, déclara Tom à travers ses dents serrées.

-Ça n’a rien à voir. Je me suis juste basé sur le contenu de tes paroles avant que tu nous quittes. Tu ne peux manifestement pas comprendre que je lui ai pardonné - pourtant c’est le cas et avant que tu le découvres par toi-même en te promenant dans mon esprit, je lui ai également réitéré ma demande d’amitié qu’il a cette fois-ci acceptée.

-De quel droit, Harry? cracha Tom. Je ne veux pas te savoir près de lui quand il a si visiblement des sentiments pour toi.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Tom. Tu ne peux pas régir ma vie. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, à faire confiance à mon amour pour toi.

-Permets-moi d’en douter après t’avoir vu dans ses bras. Tu aurais dû vous voir, sincèrement. Pendant une seconde, j’ai cru que vous alliez vous embrasser. Vous étiez si proches. Vous n’aviez d’yeux que l’un pour l’autre.

Harry préféra se taire pour ne pas exploser. Sa propre colère, contenue dans un étau, il murmura furieusement:

-Imagine donc l’image que nous rendons quand je suis dans tes bras avant de me reprocher quoi que ce soit, s’il te plait. Je ne veux plus en parler pour l’instant, pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmé. Et si ce n’est pas trop te demander, suis-moi que je te fasse visiter la maison et que je te donne une chambre.

Sans répliquer, Tom suivit Harry silencieusement dans les étages jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide pour une chambre à l’étage réservé à Harry. Même s’il n’avait pour l’instant pas décoléré, Harry fut ravi de constater que Tom avant sans doute en tête la proximité de leurs chambres et donc la facilité pour eux de se retrouver la nuit.

Malgré cela, Tom ne vint pas le chercher de toute l’après-midi. Selon des dires de Kreattur, il avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque, découvrant probablement dans les étagères de la lecture à se faire hérisser le poil. Harry laissa faire car, même s’il avait un rôle de guide vis-à-vis de Tom, il était pour l’égalité des droits dans le couple et il comptait donc laisser Tom gérer les grandes lignes de sa vie selon son désir.

En s’asseyant dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, le soir-même, Harry eut le désagréable déjà-vu d’une scène vécu lors du premier dîner qu’il avait eu avec Severus et Sirius des mois plus tôt. L’atmosphère à la table était glaciale et, même si les deux adultes cherchaient à discuter comme si de rien n’était, il était évident qu’une discorde distendait Harry et Tom. Severus, qui connaissait l’entente habituelle entre les deux garçons - qui avait même accepter de la cacher à Sirius le temps qu’Harry se décide à parler - et qui avait été le témoin de la scène avec Drago, n’avait aucun doute quant à la cause de cette querelle d’amoureux - il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire, seulement constater la puissance de l’énergie magique qui s’extrayait des deux garçons. Dumbledore n’avait pas eu tort sur ce point, l’amour pouvait être à l’origine d’une magie négative - il devrait prendre soin de l’expliquer à Harry pour que le garçon ne fasse pas de bêtise ou envenime les choses. Pour l’heure, il semblait déterminé à ne rien faire, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce au moment où Tom quitta la table, excusant son désir de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Harry, lui, accompagna sagement les deux hommes au salon, se délectant d’un livre en écoutant les bavardages des adultes. Il préférait profiter de leur compagnie plutôt que de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, à broyer du noir en pensant à Tom et à s’inquiéter en pensant à Drago, esseulé face à son père.

L’heure de se coucher finalement arrivée, Harry se retira après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son parrain et à Severus - ce qui surpris positivement Sirius qui accueillit leur nouveau tutoiement avec plaisir.

Harry était dans sa chambre depuis une demi-heure facilement, sa routine du coucher achevée, sa lampe de chevet désormais éteinte lorsque sa porte s’entrouvrit laissant apparaitre à la lumière des étoiles la silhouette de son petit-ami. Tom referma la porte doucement derrière lui, s’approchant du lit d’Harry en quelques enjambées avant de s’asseoir sur son lit.

Torse nu, son drap recouvrant seulement sa taille, Harry cessa de respirer en plongeant son regard dans celui de Tom. Il ignorait ce que son petit-ami venait chercher ce soir - un pardon, une excuse, les deux peut-être?

La main de Tom sur sa joue lui donna l’impression de renaître, de se noyer dans un océan de plaisir sans jamais chercher à s’en sortir.

- _Je déteste quand on se dispute, Harry,_ murmura Tom en Fourchelang. _Je déteste quand tu fais des choses que je ne comprends pas._

- _Je le sais bien,_ siffla Harry à son tour en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Tom.

- _J’ai tellement peur de te perdre, Harry,_ reprit Tom. _Tellement peur de me réveiller pour m’apercevoir que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve, que tu ne m’as jamais aimé, que tu ne m’as jamais appris à aimer et que je ne suis qu’un Mage Noir contre lequel tu te bats, Malefoy à tes côtés. J’ai tellement peur de cela que parfois j’ai l’impression que c’est la réalité._

‘Une réalité qui aurait effectivement pu exister’ pensa Harry, mal à l’aise face à ces pensées de Tom si proches d’une vérité qu’il ne pouvait supporter.

-L’amour fait peur, Tom, répliqua Harry, la gorge serrée. Tu devrais t’en rappeler quand tu sombres face à cette peur. Car si tu en es capable, c’est parce que tu es également capable d’aimer. De m’aimer moi, certes. De t’aimer aussi. Et d’aimer les autres. Je ne te demande pas d’essayer avec Drago pour l’instant, peut-être même jamais, mais c’est ta prochaine étape dans ta quête de l’amour, il faut que tu l’étendes aux autres.

Tom hocha la tête, conscient de la véracité des paroles d’Harry. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, serrant leurs fronts à s’en faire mal, avant de murmurer:

-J’ai envie de t’aimer cette nuit, Harry. Laisse-moi t’aimer s’il te plait.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui offrit ses lèvres qu’il accueillit avec un désespoir libérateur.

Bien sûr, un simple baiser ne serait pas suffisant pour le satisfaire. Voilà pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir retiré son T-shirt, ses mains se perdirent à l’intérieur du boxer d’Harry qu’il finit par retirer. Son propre pantalon défait - qu’il portait sans rien dessous - Tom finit rapidement entre les jambes d’Harry, les deux garçons frottant leur nudité avec plaisir, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry déclare à la limite du Fourchelang et de l’anglais.

-Aime-moi entièrement ce soir, Tom.

Et Tom ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. À genoux entre les cuisses d’Harry, il laissa ses doigts le pénétrer, observant avec attention si le phénomène dont on leur avait parlé était là.

-Regarde, Harry, murmura-t-il en pointant de sa main libre les flux de magie qui sortaient de leur corps, se liant autour d’eux, vibrant, ronronnant leur plaisir. Le phénomène a l’air suffisamment diffus pour ne pas réveiller tout le voisinage.

-Dans ce cas, arrête de l’observer, marmonna Harry. Je ne suis pas un putain de projet scientifique. J’ai besoin que tu te laisses aller. J’ai besoin de te sentir plus profondément à l’intérieur de moi, plus fort.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fit et bien sûr, après une seconde à se perdre dans la danse de leurs corps, leur magie revint à puissance maximale.

Avant que Severus fasse irruption dans la chambre d’Harry, ce furent les cris du tableau de Walburga qui stoppèrent les mouvements des garçons et les objets de tourner dans la pièce - Tom car il en ignorait la cause, Harry car, après ses insultes habituelles envers les Moldus et autre ‘sous-sorciers’, la mère de Sirius se mit à parler d’une force obscure présente dans la maison qu’elle reconnaissait de son passé, un descendant de Serpentard.

Heureusement, Severus choisit ce moment précis pour apparaitre, demandant d’un ton sombre:

-Qu’est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

Tom, qui préféra ne pas comprendre le sens profond de la question, choisit d’y répondre crûment.

-À vrai dire, j’étais à seulement quelques centimètres de le pénétrer. Deuxième fois qu’on est interrompu. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, fermez la porte et laissez-moi reprendre ce que j’étais en train de faire.

Le visage rosi, Severus était à deux doigts de faire une bourde, en lâchant que jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir Voldemort si humain quand Sirius arriva, essoufflé d’avoir couru dans les étages pour empêcher sa mère de dire des insanités.

-Harry, qu’est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il même si la position des deux garçons ne laissait que peu de place à l’imagination.

Sentant que Tom, légèrement mécontent de cette interruption, était sur le point d’en remettre une couche en matière de crudité, Harry préféra prendre les devants, repoussant Tom gentiment et s’asseyant par la-même.

-Je ne comptais pas te l’apprendre comme ça, Sirius, mais, Tom et moi sommes en couple.

-Quoi? s’exclama Sirius, incrédule. Depuis quand?

-Quelques mois maintenant, depuis le soir où tu es venu à Poudlard en février mais on en avait envie depuis longtemps avant cela.

-Et tu t’es très bien gardé de me le dire...

-C’était compliqué, le coupa Harry.

-Et ce même quand tu m’as demandé de le recevoir sous mon toit?

-Je voulais te le dire en personne, tenta d’expliquer Harry.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire à ton arrivée. Tu as eu une après-midi entière et une soirée pour me dire la vérité, lui reprocha Sirius.

-Je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre.

-Mal maintenant que je l’ai appris de la sorte.

-Ça n’aurait rien changé de toute façon, marmonna Harry dans sa colère.

-Comment le savoir puisque tu n’as pas essayé. Toi et moi allons avoir une sérieuse conversation demain, Harry. Je n’aime pas qu’on me mente, même par omission. Tom, retourne dans ta chambre, veux-tu. Puisque vous semblez réveiller ma mère, je suppose que je peux contrôler de la sorte une nouvelle tentative.

-Dans ce cas-là, il peut dormir avec moi, affirma Harry.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de passer votre propre frustration sexuelle sur nous, intervint Tom vicieusement, ce serait gentil. Cela fait des semaines qu’on dort ensemble. Demandez à Severus, ici présent, il nous a couvert.

Le visage de Sirius qui avait d’abord rougit sous l’outrage se tendit de colère et d’incompréhension alors que ses yeux trouvaient ceux, honteux, de Severus.

-Tu es ici chez moi, Tom, reprit Sirius après quelques secondes à souffler, retrouvant son calme et ses idées. Un invité dans ma maison. Tu vas donc me parler sur un autre ton, me montrer un minimum de respect et surtout m’obéir lorsque je te dis de retourner dans ta chambre.

Ses yeux levés au ciel, Tom s’exécuta, non sans avoir embrassé Harry une dernière fois, y mettant les formes ou plus exactement sa langue.

Sirius le laissa passer sans plus rien dire puis ordonna à Harry de se rendormir.

-Quand à toi, Severus, puisque tu es le responsable de tout ça, je te laisse poser un sortilège d’alarme pour nous informer si les deux cherchent à se rejoindre.

Les mots « et je t’attends ensuite dans la chambre que nous avons tendance à partager » furent silencieux et pourtant n’auraient pu être plus évidents pour l’intéressé.

Après avoir trouvé le sortilège idéal, d’un pas hésitant, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius, prêt à affronter la colère de son ami. Ses explications données, il eut la désagréable surprise d’apprendre que la règle de Sirius concernant le ‘chacun son lit’ s’appliquait désormais également à lui.

...

Le lendemain midi, après un déjeuner passé dans une atmosphère de nouveau froide mais pour des raisons très différentes de la veille, Harry alla à reculons dans le bureau de Sirius pour avoir cette conversation dont il ne voulait pas.

Heureusement, la nuit avait fait des merveilles sur l’état de Sirius, le rendant plus calme mais aussi plus déterminé à faire entendre sa voix. Harry se résolut à l’écouter.

-Severus m’a tout raconté, Harry, s’exclama Sirius à peine furent-ils installés. Et laisse-moi te dire que je suis blessé, déçu de votre attitude, de _ton_ attitude. Je pensais qu’après les secrets de l’été dernier, tu n’en aurais plus à mon égard. Je me suis mis à ta place et je comprends pourquoi tu n’as pas souhaité me parler de cette magie que vous faites. Tu pensais que j’aurais peur et tu avais raison. Mais, tes sentiments, je comprends maintenant que ce sont ceux qui t’ont fait tant souffrir et pourtant tu ne m’en as pas parlé. J’aimerais comprendre tes sentiments, comprendre comment tu peux lui pardonner mais je ne suis pas sûr d’en être capable.

-Pourtant, le coupa Harry la gorge sèche. Tu as pardonné à Severus et tu as des sentiments à son égard désormais. J’aime peut-être jouer les aveugles mais je ne suis pas stupide.

-Les choses sont un peu différentes, Harry, rétorqua Sirius en rougissant quelque peu. Tu ne peux pas comparer les actions de Severus à celles de Tom.

-Mais c’est uniquement car tu le considères comme étant Voldemort, ce qu’il n’est pas.

-Même en occultant la partie Voldemort, tu dois reconnaitre que ses actions depuis le début de l’année n’ont pas été toutes pures. Severus m’a tout dit, tout ce qu’il a ressenti quand Tom était sous l’influence des Forces des Ténèbres et, même s’il s’est assagi depuis, cela ne peut excuser son comportement vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Le sortilège qu’il a créé lui a fait du mal, tu le sais au fond de toi.

-J’ai conscience de la part sombre de son âme, Sirius, et je l’accepte. Tout comme j’accepte la mienne. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre notre amour, juste de l’accepter.

-Je peux faire des efforts, Harry, pour toi, j’en suis capable mais je veux que Tom ait une conduite irréprochable. J’ai effectivement des difficultés à voir au-delà de Voldemort, alors même si je peux me restreindre, le voir si satisfait de sa personne comme il l’était hier soir risque de me pousser à bout et je ne veux certainement pas faire de bêtises...

-La situation d’hier était un peu particulière, expliqua Harry. Il avait mal pris ma réconciliation avec Drago. On avait besoin d’être proches.

-Je peux le comprendre, Harry, mais cela m’entraine à mon second point. J’espère que tu vas pouvoir me comprendre. Je ne veux pas que vous partagiez ton lit pendant la nuit. Tu n’as que 15 ans, tu es trop jeune.

Harry acquiesça même si dans sa tête, il réfléchissait déjà à des moyens de contourner le sortilège mis en place. Dans un sens, l’idée le faisait sourire. Il avait l’impression d’être un adolescent normal, cherchant à contourner les règles de ses parents - une sensation plutôt plaisante en somme.

...

Durant la semaine qui suivit, malgré les mises au point entre les quatre hommes, les relations restèrent plutôt tendues - du fait de leur inhabitude à être ensembles. Pour ne pas faire d’étincelles, Sirius et Severus passaient la plupart de leur temps à deux - leur recherche des Mangemorts ne s’arrêtant en effet pas malgré la présence des garçons. Harry et Tom, eux, travaillaient leur magie, parlant déjà des examens que Tom souhaitait leur voir passer l’année suivante. Sirius avait été plutôt surpris d’entendre Harry parler avec animation du passage de ses ASPICs un an plus tard - même s’il n’aimait pas Tom, il devait au moins lui reconnaitre le mérite d’avoir intéressé Harry au parcours académique - un véritable challenge en soi.

Même si personne n’avait reparlé de l’incident, même si Harry et Tom cherchaient avec furie un moyen de passer outre l’interdiction de Sirius tout en restant discrets, la tension était à son maximum - notamment quand les quatre hommes étaient dans la même pièce. Tom, qui avait fait des efforts selon lui exceptionnels pour bien s’entendre avec Sirius et Severus sans trop les taquiner à propos de leur ‘liaison’ commençait à être de plus en plus frustré. Ne pas dormir avec Harry était une chose - il en avait été après tout capable à Poudlard - mais cesser d’être intime du jour au lendemain était extrêmement difficile à gérer. Et comme ses états de service le prouvaient, son insatisfaction avait tendance à créer des dégâts.

Bien entendu, c’est exactement ce qui arriva lorsque le samedi soir suivant sonna. Severus, qui venait de rentrer d’une chasse aux Mangemorts infernale qui l’avait entrainé au Nord de l’Ecosse, était positivement frigorifié après un bain forcé dans l’un des nombreux lacs qu’il avait dû dépasser dans sa course. Il était grognon et Sirius, sans même s’apercevoir de l’empressement qu’il mettait à son geste vint s’occuper de lui.

Voir Sirius ainsi aux petits soins du Maître des Potions donna à Tom l’envie irrépressible de rire et ce, notamment en voyant par flash ce qui gisait dans l’esprit des deux hommes. À deux doigts de faire une réplique bien sentie, Sirius l’en empêcha, demandant à Harry de faire un feu dans la cheminée.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Kreattur, s’enquit Tom avec un brin d’arrogance.

-Parce qu’Harry est très doué quand il est question de mettre le feu, répliqua distraitement Sirius avant de partager un sourire secret avec son filleul puis Rogue.

Se sentant laissé pour compte, Tom était sur le point d’utiliser sa baguette pour montrer la puissance de ses flammes quand il se rendit compte qu’Harry allait faire tout le travail à mains nues. Sa formule magique mourut sur ses lèvres quand les fesses d’Harry apparurent dans son champ de vision. Plutôt que de s’agenouiller comme toute personne normale, Harry avait décidé de se mettre à quatre pattes, ce qui mit immédiatement l’eau à la bouche de Tom.

À partir de ce moment-là, le jeune homme ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce, oubliant même la présence des adultes alors qu’il reluquait Harry, le visualisant dans cette position, ses vêtements en moins. Tom s’humidifia les lèvres, sa respiration s’accélérant, sa magie se mettant à bouillir dans ses veines, désireuse de s’unir à celle d’Harry de la plus pure des manières après sept longs jours d’enfer.

Tom ne sut pas ce qui alerta en premier les deux hommes du changement de tension dans la pièce - peut-être venait-il de laisser échapper un gémissement? ou peut-être que sa magie était plus visible que prévue après des jours à se restreindre. Tom n’en avait pas grand chose à faire, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu’il désirait était qu’Harry se retourne enfin et qu’il lise son envie dans ses yeux et que, peu importe la volonté de son parrain, il l’entraine dans sa chambre et qu’il lui permette enfin de se glisser dans ses petites fesses absolument bandantes.

Dans son esprit embrumé par le plaisir, c’était exactement, pour Tom, ce qui était sur le point d’arriver. Son retour sur terre fut brutal alors que Sirius éleva la voix, brisant, non seulement, sa torpeur mais également la loi du silence concernant l’incident de la semaine précédente mettant Harry et Tom en scène.

-Tom, peux-tu, s’il te plait, arrêter de mater les fesses de mon filleul avec autant de ferveur.

Ses yeux s’illuminant de rouge, Tom ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, son regard ne cessant pas un instant d’admirer les lignes parfaites du postérieur d’Harry qui n’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite, trop concentré sur les braises.

-Désolé, mais vu les restrictions que vous nous avez forcés à adopter ces derniers jours, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de fantasmer, de voir au-delà des vêtements et de penser à ce qui m’attend quand on aura plus de cinq secondes d’intimité. Et au rythme où vont les choses, il ne me faudra pas plus longtemps... Une honte quand on pense à la perfection de son arrière-train.

-Tom, s’exclama pour la cinquième fois au moins Sirius afin de le faire s’arrêter, tant il était choqué de ces paroles.

-Oh, s’il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous ne pensez pas à cela, 24h/24 quand vous le matez, dit-il en indiquant Severus. Pas du tout subtilement d’ailleurs, et sincèrement, vu l’état de vos pensées à ce moment-là, je suis étonné que...

-Tom, je pense qu’il a compris, s’exclama Harry qui avait finalement pris conscience de la conversation en cours.

-J’ai besoin d’un verre, soupira Sirius en se levant.

-Mets-en deux, approuva Severus.

-Ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal pour vous de faire parler l’alcool, continua Tom, visiblement amusé. On aura peut-être le droit à un peu d’action.

-Ferme ta gueule, Tom, aboya Sirius en revenant avec deux verres.

-Non, sincèrement, insista Tom. Pourquoi ne pas écouter votre coeur - enfin, votre coeur...? Puisque je n’ai pas le droit de parler d’Harry, autant parler de vos _sentiments_.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, s’exclama Sirius qui avait failli dire qu’il n’avait pas de sentiments même si l’évidence était là.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nos rapports sexuels devraient vous regarder dans ce cas.

-Ces rapports dont vous êtes incapables étant donné l’influx de votre magie qui fait vibrer les objets d’une pièce et les murs d’une maison, tu veux dire?

Et avant que Sirius et Harry comprennent comment la chose s’était produite, Tom et Severus étaient en train de parler de la théorie derrière la pratique devant un Sirius outré et un Harry amusé que le Maitre des Potions ait trouvé le seul moyen efficace de changer les idées de Tom.

Après une bonne demi-heure passée à les écouter disserter sur la vie sexuelle de son filleul, Sirius ne put attendre une minute de plus et il se tourna vers Harry pour lui poser la question qui le titillait depuis le début de la conversation à la vue de sa réaction.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait rire, murmura-t-il et Harry se tourna immédiatement vers lui, comprenant qu’il lui parlait.

-C’est juste que j’adore voir Tom discuter d’un sujet si trivial avec une tête si sérieuse, répliqua Harry en sentant dans son esprit le soudain intérêt de Tom pour leur conversation.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui signifia Sirius.

-Il a beau faire celui sui s’en fout, il a beau prendre les choses avec nonchalance, s’amusa Harry malicieusement. Lui et moi savons parfaitement qu’il a l’air d’une gamine de 14 ans quand il se trouve devant mon postérieur.

-Moi! Une gamine de 14 ans, ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir Tom comme c’était l’intention d’Harry. Dois-je te rappeler qui était tout gémissant la dernière fois que je lui ai fourré mes doigts dans le ...

-Les garçons, s’écria Severus. Je crois que Sirius est au bord de l’apoplexie.

-Il faudra bien qu’il s’y habitue s’il veut passer la deuxième avec vous, Severus, remarqua Tom d’un sourire charmant. Franchement, vous voir plus excités que des ados mais incapables de trouver quoi faire est plus qu’amusant.

Bien sûr, Severus tourna rouge et Sirius se leva d’un bond, parlant d’un nouveau verre dont il avait définitivement, sérieusement besoin.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une série de nouveaux verres, Sirius s’était éclipsé du salon pour aider Severus à aller se coucher, dans son lit ce soir-là - malgré ce qu’il lui en coutait de l’avouer, Tom n’avait pas tort dans sa lecture de leur relation.

Quand il revint au salon pour prévenir les garçons de leur heure de coucher, Harry s’était déjà endormi dans les bras de Tom, le garçon le caressant doucement, un air attendri qu’il ne lui connaissait pas au visage.

-Je devrais peut-être le conduire dans son lit, proposa Tom qui s’était tendu à son arrivée.

-Pour que tu y passes la nuit? Je ne crois pas... Je voulais te parler seul à seul de toute façon et on n’en a pas encore eu l’occasion.

‘Et tu es complètement bourré’ ajouta Tom dans sa tête.

-Est-ce que tu l’aimes? demanda Sirius, prenant Tom à l’improviste.

-Bien sûr que je l’aime, répondit-il sans réfléchir. N’est-ce pas évident?

-J’ai seulement quelques difficultés à l’accepter. À t’accepter toi.

-Parce que je suis un garçon? Venant de toi, Sirius, être homophobe me parait extrêmement ironique.

-Rien à voir, s’insurgea Sirius qui ne s’arrêta pas au tutoiement de Tom à son égard. Je parle de l’influence que tu as sur Harry, de la mauvaise influence que tu pourrais avoir sur lui, étant donné tes actions.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais que j’étais présent lorsque tu as attaqué Malefoy, lui expliqua Sirius, incapable de lui dire que sa principale objection venait de son lien avec Voldemort.

Malgré la dangerosité d’un tel sujet, Sirius ne pouvait s’empêcher de chercher à sonder Tom - surtout alors que sa raison était quelque peu embrumée par l’alcool.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait au blondinet, reprit Sirius. Severus me l’a expliqué. Maintenant, je sais qu’on fait tous des erreurs...

-Ce n’était pas une erreur, le coupa Tom. Drago méritait ce que je lui ai fait et je recommencerais sans même y penser à deux fois.

-Tu peux donc comprendre pourquoi le fait de vous savoir, Harry et toi, ensemble, me rend inconfortable.

-En vérité, Sirius, si je dois être franc avec toi, je me fiche de ta bénédiction. Je me fiche que ma présence te rende inconfortable. Tout ce que je souhaite et tout ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est de la compréhension et de l’approbation d’Harry. Il m’accepte complètement et c’est l’important. Maintenant, il m’a demandé de faire des efforts avec les autres alors je vais le faire car je peux me le permettre. Je peux te rassurer dans une certaine mesure. Tu étais là sur ce quai quand Harry et Drago se sont réconciliés. J’étais furieux et je te le dis tout de suite, si j’avais été capable d’empêcher Harry de faire cela, je l’aurais fait, peu importe la méthode. Mais Harry n’en fait qu’à se tête. Lorsqu’il a une idée en tête, il va jusqu’au bout. Peut-être que je l’influence dans le détail mais pour ce qui est du général, c’est lui qui m’influence. C’est lui qui me ‘contrôle’ bien plus qu’il ne le croit, car il est puissant, plus puissant que moi. Tu n’as donc pas à t’inquiéter pour Harry. Voilà comment je vois le futur pour nous deux, ce n’est pas Harry qui va soudainement se mettre à mal agir mais moi qui vais progressivement arrêter. Ça a déjà commencé, sans que j’ai de prise sur la situation.

Au cours de son monologue, Tom s’était tendu, réveillant petit à petit Harry de sa courte sieste.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il, la voix chargée de sommeil.

-Rien du tout, Harry, déclara Tom d’une voix douce. Je vais seulement te conduire dans ton lit. Il est temps de dormir.

-Je t’aime, Tom, murmura Harry, ses yeux se refermant déjà.

-Je t’aime aussi, Harry, souffla Tom dans son cou, se redressant pour le porter après l’avoir brièvement embrassé.

-Tu peux rester avec lui cette nuit, dit tout à coup Sirius sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La courte scène qui venait d’avoir lieu l’avait inexplicablement touché.

-Merci, murmura Tom, étonné autant de ses mots que de ceux de Sirius - Harry avait peut-être raison, s’intéresser à autrui, être généreux avec eux pouvait parfois porter ses fruits.

Resté seul, son verre de liqueur à la main, Sirius continuait à se poser des questions sur la situation.

L’amour de Tom semblait sincère mais allait-il seulement le prouver par des actes? Comme une réponse du destin ou des dieux à cette question fondamentale, la suite des évènements lui apporterait une réponse, si ce n’est tout à fait satisfaisante, tout du moins criante.

 


	31. Une Bataille contre Soi

**Chapitre 31 : Une Bataille contre Soi**

Après une semaine de vie plutôt tranquille, une semaine durant laquelle aucune attaque de Mangemorts n’avait été à dénombrer, Severus aurait dû se douter que quelque chose de sérieux se préparait. Pourtant, quand les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu, entrainés par Pettigrow commencèrent à prendre d’assaut le Square Grimmaurd - lieu visiblement plus si incartable que cela - Severus n’était pas du tout préparé.

Etendu aux côtés de Sirius avec lequel il dormait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, Severus mit du temps à comprendre que l’alarme des protections de la maison était en train de sonner. Sirius, dont le sommeil était particulièrement lourd depuis son passage en prison, ne fut réveillé qu’au bout du troisième coup de coude infligé par Severus - les cris n’ayant servi à rien. À sa décharge, les yeux à peine ouverts, Sirius fut immédiatement sur pied, sa baguette à la main, prêt à passer à l’attaque.

Sans un mot, l’habitude de combattre côte à côte prenant le relais, les deux hommes passèrent à l’action, leurs signes de tête leur servant d’instructions. La principale était claire, descendre d’un étage pour secourir Harry et Tom, incapables de transplaner.

La scène qui s’offrit à eux alors qu’ils descendaient les marches fut très différente de celle à laquelle ils s’attendaient. D’abord car ils durent combattre trois assaillants avant de rejoindre l’étage inférieur - les Mangemorts s’étant dispersés de façon relativement organisée et disciplinée. Ensuite car, loin d’être stupéfaits de l’attaque, Tom et Harry se tenaient dos à dos, se servant de leur main droite de leur baguette et de la gauche de la Magie de l’Amour. Enfin car de par leur manière de lutter, il était évident qu’ils ne faisaient pas de quartier.

Dans un premier temps abasourdi par la vision grandiose des deux garçons se battant en harmonie, les deux hommes durent rapidement se rendre à l’évidence que la lutte ne risquait pas de se remporter s’ils fixaient d’un air impressionné l’un des coins du champ de bataille sans s’occuper du reste. Leur rôle en tant qu’adulte était après tout de protéger les garçons. Se jetant dans la mêlée, près l’un de l’autre pour allier en tout temps défense et attaque, Sirius et Severus se mirent à virevolter.

Le combat était rude, du fait, notamment, de l’ajout constant de troupe adverse. Severus se demandait comment les Mangemorts avaient pu regrouper autant de forces en si peu de temps. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille, il comprit que des Inferis avaient été ajoutés au lot, rendant la démarche de plus en plus difficile.

Profitant d’un bouclier puissant de la part de Sirius, Severus fit appel à son Patronus, un gros chien ressemblant à s’y méprendre à Patmol. Immédiatement, Severus lui ordonna d’aller chercher de l’aide, en la personne de Dumbledore. Le Patronus franchit la foule sans problème mais au moment de passer les murs de la maison, quelque chose l’en empêcha et il se retrouva à éclater en un millier de rayons lumineux.

Dans le chaos qui suivit, Severus et Sirius parvinrent à se rapprocher de Tom et Harry qui enchainaient les sortilèges et maléfices sans pour autant perdre leur force, sans pour autant être blessés.

-Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de prévenir l’extérieur, murmura Severus en direction de Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mon Patronus mais peut-être que tu pourrais transplaner pour prévenir Dumbledore et l’Ordre.

-Impossible, intervint Tom qui n’avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, son sourire se voulant vicieux alors qu’il utilisait des maléfices obscures de sa composition. Ils ont créés un champ de force autour de la maison nourri par leur présence. Seul un puissant sortilège pourrait passer à travers - je suis étonné que nous ne l’ayez pas senti, Severus.

-Ce n’est pas le moment de comparer vos puissances, Tom, répliqua Sirius, les dents serrées. Nos défenses ne vont pas tenir longtemps si leur nombre continue à augmenter.

-On pourrait demander à Jamie et Lil’ de fusionner, proposa Harry. À eux deux, ils seraient sans doute suffisamment puissants.

-Bonne idée, Harry, répondit Tom, son sourire radouci. Donne-moi tes mains et vous, protégez-nous.

Même s’ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se produire, Severus et Sirius s’exécutèrent dans l’instant, levant un double bouclier issu de leurs deux magies.

Harry et Tom ne perdirent pas de temps. Les mains liées, les yeux fermés, ils se concentrèrent sur leurs Patronus, tentant de se remettre dans le même état d’esprit que le jour de leur fusion totale créé par leur premier baiser.

Severus et Sirius qui étaient certes concentrés sur leurs boucliers ne purent s’empêcher d’observer, stupéfaits, l’arrivée des deux Patronus. Jamie, dans sa forme de serpent autour du cou de Lil’ ne tarda pas à reprendre sa forme originelle. Après une parade amoureuse accélérée, les deux cerfs fusionnèrent, Harry lui assignant leur mission.

Puis, les deux garçons reprirent leur place sous le regard éberlué des adultes, leurs mains toujours levées. Pour eux, ils n’avaient rien fait de véritablement exceptionnel.

Depuis l’arrivée des Mangemorts et leur réveil, Harry et Tom étaient passés en mode combat, aussi facilement que des soldats en formation. Ayant une conscience de l’autre totale, ils bougeaient à l’instinct, se protégeant sans difficulté. C’est Harry lui-même qui avait décidé de passer à l’offensive, comprenant que les ressources de l’ennemi étaient quasi illimitées et il avait permis - il avait même demandé à Tom - de ne pas retenir ses coups, lui même puisant ses sortilèges, lancés de sa baguette, dans sa magie plus sombre.

Après avoir envoyés leur Patronus, les combats reprirent, Tom et Harry se remettant instantanément dans le vif du sujet. À l’image de la puissance de leur magie au moment de s’accoupler, leurs coups semblaient imbattables, surpuissants. Tom était certain de leur capacité à détruire tous ceux qui les entouraient - surtout lorsqu’après une demi-heure de combat environ, il n’y eut plus aucun nouveau Mangemort ajouté au mix. Tom et Harry, à la différence des adultes, sentaient leur force décupler et ils commencèrent à bouger, quittant leur lieu initial de repli pour mener à terme le combat.

Tom, qui était de plus en plus heureux à l’appel du sang et de la souffrance se mit à rigoler avec un brin d’hystérie, après avoir jeté un Avada Kedavra, tuant malgré la possibilité de faire désormais des prisonniers.

Cette attitude n’échappa pas à Sirius qui prit tout à coup peur pour son filleul. En effet, Harry suivait Tom dans sa traversée en terrain ennemi, abattant l’un après l’autre ceux que Tom laissait sur son chemin. Manifestement, Harry ne prenait pas le même plaisir à tuer mais il le faisait néanmoins, salissant son âme par la même. Conscient qu’il se devait d’intervenir, Sirius lâcha sa garde et son combat, s’élançant en direction du duo.

Il ne parvint jamais à arriver près d’Harry, son corps se retrouvant tout à coup secoué par un maléfice puissant. Harry se retourna en entendant le corps de son parrain tomber et, sans laisser le choix à Tom, il lança un Protego qui abattit leurs plus proches ennemis, lui permettant ainsi qu’à Severus de se rapprocher de Sirius. Son parrain ne bougeait plus et, le visage blême de Severus lui apprit que quelque chose de grave était en train d’arriver.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire? demanda Harry, le visage désespéré, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui l’a touché. Il faudrait au moins le placer sous stase, ce serait notre seule chance de trouver ce qu’il a et peut-être de le soigner à temps.

En regardant Severus d’un peu plus près alors qu’il levait sa baguette, Harry se dit que l’homme semblait épuisé - bien plus qu’il n’aurait dû l’être après un tel combat. C’est à ce moment-là que Severus s’évanouit, tombant au sol dans un cri de douleur.

Stupéfait, Harry se tourna vers Tom pour voir que ce dernier était en train d’utiliser un Doloris sur deux sorciers à la fois. Attrapant Tom pour la taille pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu’il était en train de faire, Harry lui murmura à l’oreille:

-Tom, s’il te plait, j’ai besoin de toi. Si tu ne t’arrêtes pas, mon parrain et Severus risquent de mourir.

Le champ de bataille autour d’eux était quasiment silencieux, les pièces du Square Grimmaurd remplies par la mort et la destruction. Tom se délectait de cette odeur. Il sentait humer en lui la voix de sa conscience, le félicitant, malgré la défaite qu’il avait infligé aux membres même de son camp. Tom ne comprenait pas les dires de cette voix, il était parti trop loin dans sa transe meurtrière mais, quand Harry l’appela, la réalité revint devant ses yeux à vitesse grand v. Ses pupilles rouge carmin fixées sur Harry pour ne pas laisser son désir de sang, de violence l’emporter, Tom écouta attentivement ce qu’Harry était en train de lui dire.

Puisant dans leur magie, Harry lança sur Sirius et Severus le sort de stase dont le Maître des Potions avait parlé et ce même si’l ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Tom de retour dans le monde des vivants sains d’esprit, il n’avait qu’à s’appuyer sur ses connaissances et se laisser guider par sa magie.

Les derniers Mangemorts remontant dans les étages pour les trouver, Harry fut plus rassuré qu'il ne l’aurait pensé en voyant soudainement arriver Dumbledore.

-Tu m’as appelé, Harry, s’enquit l’homme en jetant un coup d’oeil effaré à la pièce qui l’entourait.

-Professeur, s’il vous plait, s’exclama Harry en concentrant l’attention de Dumbledore sur lui pour qu’il ne regarde pas de trop près Tom et l’éclat rouge de sa folie meurtrière présent dans ses yeux. J’ai besoin que vous emmeniez Severus et Sirius en lieu sûr. Tom et moi pouvons finir de nous protéger.

-Harry, reprocha Dumbledore de son ton paternaliste. Je n’ai pas le droit de laisser deux adolescents seuls dans une telle situation, même pour sauver la vie d’autrui.

-Professeur, s’exclama Harry, mortellement sérieux. Je vous en supplie. Si vous me faites confiance ou si, un jour dans votre vie, vous m’avez véritablement fait confiance, je vous conjure d’écouter ce que je vous dis maintenant. Tom et moi pouvons nous occuper de ceux qui restent.

-Au risque d’y perdre votre âme? le questionna le Directeur.

-Non, au risque de nous protéger. Laissez-moi m’occuper de mon âme et de celle de Tom comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis toujours.

Harry ne sut pas ce qui de ses mots, de son ton ou de ses yeux, motiva Dumbledore mais une chose était certaine, l’homme accepta finalement de s’enfuir, entrainant en transplanage d’escorte deux adultes particulièrement mal en point.

Avant qu’ils soient de nouveau assaillis, Harry prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains, le regardant avec une certaine fièvre.

-J’ai besoin que tu te concentres sur notre lien, sur notre amour, nos sentiments. Tu ne peux pas sombrer, pas maintenant. Est-ce clair?

Tom hocha avec difficulté la tête mais quand les lèvres d’Harry s’abattirent sur les siennes, c’est avec plus de facilité qu’il se mit à respirer et à combattre cette voix à l’intérieur de lui qui lui criait de s’éloigner de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Harry était persuadé que n’importe laquelle des menaces qui pourrait se présenter devant eux ne serait jamais suffisamment puissante pour les briser mais c’est à ce moment là, alors que Tom et lui se tenaient main dans la main, prêts à parer qu’un visage grassouillet arriva dans la pièce, seul, le reste de ses camarades ayant fui.

La première réaction de Tom fut de sourire face à cette vision pathétique. Que pouvait bien leur faire cet homme dont la puissance magique ne dépassait pas celle d’un rat? Mais c’est alors qu’il sentit une haine atroce, exsudant de chaque pore d’Harry, une haine que lui-même n’avait jamais ressentie, une haine qui lui donnait un besoin viscérale de faire souffrir, de tuer.

S’il avait dû choisir un dernier opposant, Harry n’aurait certainement pas porté son choix sur Peter Pettigrow. Pas à cause de sa magie mais pour cette haine que Harry lui portait qui lui semblait incontrôlable, une haine qui l’aveuglait en pensant à la mort de ses parents, à l’enfermement de Sirius, une haine qui risquait de l’empêcher de surveiller Tom alors qu’il devait lui-même se surveiller, contrôler son instinct. Mais si Harry craignait Peter, c’était aussi pour sa fourberie, ce désir de s’élever et de sauver sa peau à n’importe quel prix.

Quand il le vit tomber à genoux devant Tom, après s’être approché de lui, l’appelant ‘mon maître’, Harry craignit que tous les efforts qu’ils avaient fait se retrouvent, en un instant, réduits à néant. Bien sûr, Tom ne pouvait comprendre les paroles sans queue ni tête que murmurait Queudver et pourtant, en regardant la lueur dans les yeux de son ami, peu importe le témoignage que Peter pourrait apporter pour libérer Sirius, Harry était prêt à tout, prêt à le tuer de sang-froid. L’Avada Kedavra n’avait jamais été si proche de ses lèvres.

Tom fixait l’homme qui s’était agenouillé devant lui, qui tentait de lui parler, avec dégout et révulsion. Il sentait toute la haine d’Harry à son égard et détestait que l’homme le touche. Mais, en même temps, au fond de lui, la voix résonnait de nouveau, plus puissante, plus ensorcelante. Elle l’encourageait à écouter les paroles de l’homme ingrat, agenouillé à ses pieds, à écouter les doux mots qu’il lui murmurait, à faire de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres une vérité. Mais Tom était plus fort que ce désir égoïste d’être un jour un puissant Mage Noir. Sa vie était désormais en accord avec celle d’Harry et leurs vies devaient rester en harmonie. Tom lutta contre sa pulsion pour cesser d’écouter sa conscience entêtante - sa conscience qui n’en était pas une. Il se concentra sur Harry dont les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit, le souvenir de ses parents, le souvenir de leur mort, le souvenir de leur trahison. Tom voulait que sa souffrance cesse. Quand il vit Harry lever sa baguette, Tom s’apaisa un instant, acceptant que son ami prenne sa revanche même si un tel sentiment lui était normalement étranger. Et c’est alors qu’il vit l’unique pensée qui résidait dans l’esprit d’Harry. Il était là, lui, Tom Gaunt, dans la forêt interdite, utilisant pour la première fois le Doloris, détestant la joie que la souffrance lui prodiguait et Tom comprit, en un flash, ce qu’Harry s’apprêtait à faire. L’amour d’Harry était tel qu’il était prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour le sauver, lui et Tom comprit que pour un tel homme, il était prêt à renier un futur qu’il désirait, à renier un passé qui le faisait souffrir, à renier une vengeance qu’il lui aurait pourtant fait du bien, à renier même la souffrance d’Harry à la vue de ce Pettigrow.

Avant qu’Harry ait pu faire une erreur, Tom lança un Silencio sur Pettigrow pour faire cesser ses gémissements puis il retira sa baguette, le rendant sans défense. Mais Harry ne s’aperçut même pas qu’il était désarmé, ses pensées étaient figées sur Tom et ce futur qu’il ne pouvait lui infliger. Tom fit donc la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, il convoqua leur magie, plaçant Harry dans un cocon de sécurité et de paix. Dans la seconde, Harry se tourna vers lui, ses doigts agrippés à sa baguette.

- _Tu ne peux pas le tuer, Harry_ , murmura Tom en Fourchelang. _Ni pour toi. Ni même pour moi_.

-Mais? s’écria Harry, incompris.

- _Je t’aime, Harry. Je ne ferais rien. Ta décision sera mienne_.

Et Tom abaissa sa baguette. Harry mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, dans la tête de Tom, surtout. Lorsqu’un petit sourire fit enfin son chemin sur ses lèvres, Pettigrow choisit d’attaquer pour se saisir d’une baguette et très probablement se transformer. Harry réagit à l’instinct. Il n’eut qu’à penser cage pour que celle-ci se matérialise autour de l’homme - une cage infranchissable même pour le rat qu’il était.

Epuisés émotionnellement, magiquement, physiquement, les deux garçons laissèrent tomber leurs baguettes au sol - signe avant-coureur d’un futur où ils n’en auraient plus besoin. Puis, sans attendre, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, avec intensité, avec amour, désireuses du contact pour commémorer leur lien, pour faire vibrer leur magie de plaisir.

C’est ainsi qu’Albus les trouva quelques minutes plus tard et il en fut extrêmement surpris. Pas nécessairement de leur étreinte, mais surtout du prisonnier qu’ils avaient fait.

-Comment vont Sirius et Severus, demanda Harry aussitôt qu’il le vit sans pour autant quitter les bras de Tom qui reposait désormais son menton sur son épaule.

-Poppy est en train de s’en occuper. Elle n’a pas voulu me donner de nouvelles. Je ne pouvais les emmener à Ste Mangouste étant donné l’avis de recherche concernant Sirius mais j’ai de toute façon entièrement confiance en les capacités de notre chère infirmière. Je vais vous emmener la-bas, vous ne pouvez décemment rester ici vu l’état de la maison, avant de transporter votre prisonnier au Ministère. Tu as rendu un fier service à ton parrain, Harry... J’ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu’il sera libéré quand le Magenmagot verra la preuve de l’existence de Peter.

-Je n’ai rien fait, s’exclama Harry, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Dumbledore pour témoigner de sa sincérité - grâce à la preuve de confiance qu’Albus avait accepté de lui accorder, Harry sentait que ses relations avec le Directeur pouvaient à nouveau changer, s’apaiser tout du moins, surtout s’il étendait cette confiance à Tom. C’est Tom qui l’a fait prisonnier, m’empêchant de le me venger.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les pupilles de Dumbledore qui se remit néanmoins rapidement.

-Je te remercie dans ce cas, Tom. Une grande injustice va être réparée et un meurtrier va recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur grâce à toi.

Tom hocha la tête, seul signe de son assentiment puis il tourna des yeux douloureux vers Harry. Maintenant qu’il pouvait se concentrer sur lui-même, Harry devait avouer qu’il ressentait une lassitude extrême se répandre progressivement dans ses membres. Il ne fut pas mécontent qu’Albus ne perde pas une seconde pour lancer un sortilège de protection autour de Peter puis pour les faire transplaner dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, les abandonnant dans l’infirmerie aux bons soins de Poppy qui s’affairait auprès de Sirius et Severus en marmonnant dans ses moustaches inexistantes.

Harry salua l’infirmière en entrainant Tom vers l’un des lits, sentant le poids de son petit-ami se faire de plus en plus lourd sur lui.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, Harry, murmura Tom avant de fermer les yeux et Harry dut bander ses muscles au maximum pour le transporter sur les quelques mètres restant avant de l’allonger.

Se séparer ensuite de Tom pour mettre Poppy au courant de leur présence et de leur besoin médical fut probablement l’acte le plus difficile de sa nuit. Au moment où leurs corps ne furent plus en contact, Harry sentit la douleur l’accabler et il dut se retenir pour ne pas crier - Tom, lui, ouvrit des yeux révulsés durant une brève seconde avant de se rendormir - ou plus exactement de s’évanouir. Ses pas pesants, Harry marcha jusqu’aux lits de son parrain et de son professeur, se concentrant sur eux pour ne pas sombrer. Severus était pale mais il semblait dormir calmement.

-Est-ce qu’ils vont s’en sortir, murmura Harry, faisant sursauter Poppy qui le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mr. Potter, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Avez-vous vu l’état de votre corps, le sermonna-t-elle en agitant sa baguette dans sa direction. Vous devez à tout prix vous allonger et vous reposer.

-J’y vais de ce pas. Je veux seulement m’assurer que je les verrais à mon réveil.

-J’ai placé Severus dans un sommeil prolongé, déclara finalement l’infirmière reconnaissant l’obstination d’Harry. Il était épuisé mais il n’aura rien. Concernant Sirius, le sortilège qui l’a touché avait pour but d’arrêter son coeur. Celui qui l’a placé sous stase lui a assurément sauvé la vie. Je vais m’occuper de lui en continue, je peux vous assurer qu’il survivra. Quant à savoir s’il n’aura pas de séquelles, je ne pourrais le dire.

Harry s’autorisa un petit sourire en entendant ces bonnes nouvelles mais après quelques secondes seulement, celui-ci se transforma en grimace.

-Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, Mr. Potter, reprit Poppy en voyant ses traits se tirer davantage. Je ne peux quitter le chevet de Sirius pour l’instant mais dès qu’il sera en état, je viendrais m’occuper de vous. Vous n’avez rien de ‘sérieux’ - et elle accentua sur ce mot en fronçant les sourcils - rien que vous n’avez déjà supporté, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une jauge de sureté vous connaissant. Vous avez seulement besoin de repos et de quelques potions à votre réveil. Votre corps s’en est miraculeusement sorti sans blessures graves.

Après un maigre sourire et un regard en direction de Sirius, Harry se dirigea, d’un pas lent, vers le lit de Tom - conscient qu’il devait pour l’heure être au plus proche de lui. Il dut s’arrêter en chemin, se retenant aux meubles qu’il croisait, sa tête lui tournant. La douleur était de plus en plus insoutenable et il serrait les dents pour la supporter. Après un dernier mètre, enfin, il atteignit le lit et, ces forces le quittant totalement, il s’affala sur Tom, percevant pour un millième de secondes la chaleur de leurs deux magies réunies.

...

Assis sur une chaise aux côtés de Sirius, Severus était réveillé depuis maintenant dix bonnes heures. N’étant pas le genre de malade - ni d’homme - très patient, il avait sauté hors du lit cinq minutes à peine après avoir pris sa dernière potion régénérante, le temps pour lui de mettre une tenue plus appropriée - il était après tout encore vêtu d’une espèce de pyjama désormais déchiré par les Mangemorts et l’Infirmière.

Malgré la désapprobation évidente de Poppy à l’idée de le voir levé, Severus n’avait rien voulu savoir, s’asseyant d’autorité aux côtés du lit de Sirius, les yeux fixés sur cet homme qui lui avait causé la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie - et étant donné la vie qu’il avait mené jusque ici, ce n’était pas peu dire. Se rappelant brièvement de la bataille, Severus s’était remémoré les commentaires et insultes de certains Mangemorts qui avaient un jour fait partie de son cercle d’ami, des ‘traitres’ qui ne le touchaient aucunement face à la mort de Sirius...

Severus avait vraiment cru le voir mourir, sous ses yeux, incapable de réagir et pourtant, le sortilège qui l’avait atteint, certes vicieux, l’avait été bien moins qu’un efficace Avada Kedavra. Même si Poppy lui avait expliqué au fur et à mesure de ses heures de veille que Sirius porterait des séquelles cardiaques, Severus avait poussé un soupir de soulagement - un soupir mental, bien sûr. Il se fichait que le coeur de l’Animagus ne soit plus de première jeunesse, le principal était qu’il soit en vie. La magie aidant, son coeur ne le ferait pas mourir, si tant est qu’il prenne un minimum soin de ses émotions et autres sensations fortes. En étant le parrain d’Harry Potter, ce n’était pas gagné d’avance mais Severus ferait tout pour le protéger et protéger Harry - comme depuis sa naissance - mais également Tom, par extension. Après tout, les deux jeunes garçons leur avaient sauvé la vie, de bien des manières. Et, au vue du compte rendu de Dumbledore, donné deux heures plus tôt, ils l’avaient fait au risque de leur vie, sauvant bien plus de personnes qu’ils ne pourraient s’imaginer.

Dans un sens, Severus était fier d’Harry. Fier comme un père le serait - même si cette pensée le déstabilisait. Il était inquiet également depuis leur retour in-extremis - selon les dires de Poppy - car Harry et Tom ne s’étaient pas réveillés. Ils étaient intouchables, entourés d’une bulle magique que leur amour avait formé pour les protéger. La lumière qui rayonnait dans la pièce et ce, malgré les rideaux, était au moins la preuve de leur survie.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Severus poussa un soupir - cette fois à voix haute - et c’est alors qu’il sentit les doigts de Sirius remuer sur sa couverture. Inconsciemment, la main de Severus agrippa celle de l’Animagus pour sentir la vie se dégager de l’homme. Il en avait besoin.

-S’il te plait, Sirius, ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il telle une litanie.

Il se savait ridicule. Poppy lui avait affirmé que Sirius finirait par se réveiller mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. C’était Sirius qui gisait sur ce lit. Sirius, l’homme qui...

-Tu as réveillé en moi une étincelle que je croyais à jamais morte, Sirius, reprit-il avec espoir. S’il te plait, ne la fais pas mourir.

Il ignorait ce qu’il était en train de faire, ne comprenait pas ce soudain besoin irrépressible d’avouer cette vérité qu’il fuyait - que Sirius et lui fuyaient depuis des semaines, des mois maintenant. Certes, ils avaient partagés leur lit, des regards significatifs, des sourires tendres et langoureux, plus qu’amicaux, mais ils continuaient à tourner savamment autour du pot, sans oser agir. Après s’être convaincus qu’ils ne pourraient plus aimer suite à la perte de leur premier et grand amour, faire confiance, une nouvelle fois, à ce sentiment était très compliqué. Mais, après avoir vus Sirius mourir sous ses yeux, Severus était prêt à se jeter à l’eau. Il n’avait pas préparé ce discours pendant ses heures de veille, pourtant, l’évidence était là. Tout comme l’évidence que, malgré ses yeux fermés, Sirius l’entendait et l’écoutait attentivement.

Quand les paroles de Severus se tarirent finalement, Sirius n’hésita pas à se saisir entièrement de la main de son ami. Il lia leurs doigts dans un geste intime avant d’ouvrir ses yeux pour les poser sur le visage cerné de Severus. puis, d’une voix probablement cotonneuse du fait des potions, sa conscience gentiment annihilée parla:

-Pourquoi tes lèvres ne sont-elles pas encore sur les miennes?

...

Après avoir assisté à une scène d’une certaine intimité entre Harry et Tom à la fin de leur magistral combat, Dumbledore ne fut pas tellement étonné de trouver dans la chambre de Sirius une scène à peu près similaire entre le Potionniste et l’Animagus. Ces deux-là s’étaient détestés dès le premier regard et avaient continué de se chercher durant toute leur scolarité, l’évidence de leur amour ne demandait qu’un peu de temps et des circonstances favorables pour s’exprimer. Dumbledore en était ravi. Même s’il était un peu tard, Harry allait enfin bénéficier des avantages de deux parents.

Après avoir attendu quelques instants, Dumbledore se racla doucement la gorge, les deux hommes se retournant vers lui comme un seul, les joues quelque peu rougies.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, déclara Albus sans préambule, mais j’ai quelques bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Tout d’abord, sachez que Peter a été entendu et que ses souvenirs ont été extrait de sa mémoire. Il a été placé en détention provisoire en attendant son procès qui aura lieu après ton audience, Sirius, qui sera programmée après ton rétablissement. L’issue ne fait aucun doute, pas besoin donc de t’inquiéter outre mesure. Tu resteras ici jusqu’à ce que Poppy estime que ton état est suffisamment stable pour sortir. Je suis persuadé que Severus ici présent se fera un plaisir de te tenir compagnie - à ces mots, les deux hommes rougirent de plus belle - Ce qui m’amène à mon troisième point. Dans quelques heures maintenant, Harry et Tom sortiront de ce coma que leur magie a créé pour les protéger - il commence déjà à s’affaiblir, Poppy est persuadé que ce n’est désormais qu’une question d’heures. Square Grimmaurd a malheureusement été presque entièrement détruit par l’assaut des Mangemorts - si ta volonté est de le reconstruire, Sirius, il faudra du temps, Kreattur le souhaite, il me l’a dit lui-même. Harry et Tom ne pourront y retourner pour l’instant, si tant est que laisser deux adolescents seuls soit raisonnable. Je peux leur proposer de rester à l’école bien sûr, mais j’aime que mes étudiants changent un peu d’air durant les vacances. Je sais qu’Arthur et Molly se feraient un plaisir de les recevoir, qu’en penses-tu?

-Je suis d’accord, acquiesça Sirius, heureux d’en placer une après ce long monologue. Mais, qu’en est-il de Tom? Même si Ginny est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à ses parents à cause du sortilège sous lequel vous l’avez placée, ce n’est pas très juste pour les Weasley de ne pas les mettre au courant.

-En effet, approuva Albus.

-Je doute, dans ce cas-là, qu’ils se montrent indulgents vis-à-vis du garçon.

-Je pense au contraire qu’ils seront cléments en voyant Harry et Tom ensemble. Je pensais inclure Ronald et Hermione à cette réunion. Il est peut-être temps d’inclure de nouvelles personnes à ce secret. Je sais que j’y ai été jusqu’à aujourd’hui récalcitrant mais les évènements des derniers jours ont changé la donne. Il est grand temps que nous nous trouvions des alliés dans cette guerre. Et puis, le poids d’un tel secret était peut-être trop lourd pour les épaules de si jeunes esprits. Harry a besoin de toute l’aide de ses amis, même si je reconnais qu’il s’en est très bien sorti jusqu’à présent. Même Ginevra a besoin du réconfort de sa famille...

Ainsi fut-il décidé. Dans les heures qui suivirent, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron et Hermione furent installés dans la chambre de Sirius, agrandie et placée sous protection spéciale pour l’occasion. Bien entendu, les révélations choquèrent les participants encore non au courant, mais, acceptant de dévoiler des secrets faisant partie du rituel même, Dumbledore plaida en quelque sorte la cause de Tom, rassurant légèrement les parents Weasley - lorsque les intérêts du plus grand nombre était ainsi dans la balance, Albus pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

Au final, ce furent surtout les paroles de Sirius et Severus, plaidant en faveur des exploits de Tom pour les protéger et de son amour pour Harry qui eurent raison des Weasley.

Jurant un dérivé du Serment Inviolable, tous les participants vouèrent le secret sur cette affaire. Même si leur attitude devrait s’adapter à Tom dans un premier temps - surtout celle de Ron qui était complètement tombé des nues - le serment les empêcherait de faire des bourdes magistrales.

Ravis de pouvoir montrer une nouvelle fois à Harry l’étendue de leur amour à son égard, Molly et Arthur furent capable de passer outre leur préjudice - se rappelant constamment dans leurs têtes que Tom Gaunt n’était ni Voldemort ni encore Tom Jedusor.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Harry et Tom se réveillèrent enfin de leur coma magique, ce fut sous le regard de quatre rouquins et d’une Hermione souriants. Comprenant rapidement ce qui était en train de se passer, que Tom et lui allaient vivre les prochaines semaines au Terrier, Harry ne put que répondre à leurs sourires par l’un des siens. Lorsqu’il vit le regard appréhensif de Tom et qu’il entendit ses pesées, si claires à son oreille, présentant un Tom effrayé à l’idée de cohabiter avec une ribambelle de gens si amicaux, Harry ne put se retenir : il éclata de rire.

 


	32. L'Union de leurs Magies

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant plus d’une semaine, Tom se réveilla avec la bonne odeur des brioches feu follet tout droit sorties du four de Molly Weasley. S’il était bien une chose qu’Harry avait su partager avec lui, c’était les talents culinaires de la maîtresse de maison. Certes, Tom n’était pas un gros mangeur mais, face aux fastes des tablées de Molly, lui-même ne pouvait résister. Et puis, force était de constater qu’il était désireux de se faire accepter par ceux qu’Harry considérait comme sa deuxième famille. Les Weasley étaient ce que la plupart de ses contemporains devaient qualifiait de gens charmants, une qualité que Tom associait davantage à un défaut. Oui, les Weasley ne ressemblaient en rien aux personnes qu’il aimait côtoyer mais il avait fait des efforts et les choses s’étaient jusqu’à présent déroulées au mieux - et ce, malgré la petitesse de l’endroit qui lui rappelait l’orphelinat, malgré la chambre qu’Harry et lui devaient partager avec Ron, malgré les sourires incertains que lui lançaient les occupants de la maison. Tant de choses auraient pu mal se dérouler mais les jours passaient et aucune catastrophe n’était à dénombrer. Il faut dire qu’ils avaient été jusqu’alors plutôt bien occupé...

Peu de temps après leur arrivée au Terrier, Harry avait mis sa famille d’adoption au courant de la proposition que Roy Hodgson lui avait faite concernant une carrière dans le milieu du Quidditch. Ils avaient été tous extrêmement impressionnés et fiers - une des raisons pour laquelle Molly s’évertuait à proposer des repas bien complets. ‘Un sportif professionnel se doit d’être bien nourri’ répétait-elle à qui voulait l’entendre.

Etrangement, ceux qui s’étaient montrés les plus enthousiastes à la perspective de voir Harry rejoindre l’équipe d’Angleterre, ‘le monde du _travail_ ’ comme ils l’appelaient, étaient les jumeaux. Cinq minutes après avoir reçu la nouvelle, ils étaient déjà à comploter, s’adressant des petits sourires malicieux. Harry n’avait pas tenu plus d’une heure. Il était allé les trouver, les suppliant de le mettre dans la confidence. Trop heureux de s’exécuter, Fred et George lui avaient reparlé de leur projet d’ouverture d’un magasin de Farces et Attrapes qu’Harry était toujours déterminé à financer. Si, au départ, ils s’étaient montrés réticents, l’idée de savoir qu’Harry gagnerait désormais sa vie avait rapidement apaisé leurs inquiétudes. Les jumeaux lui avaient donc expliqué qu’ils avaient trouvé le lieu idéal pour démarrer leur affaire - au centre même du Chemin de Traverse. Le lendemain de l’annonce, le contrat de location était signé, les travaux pouvant commencer - Harry, Tom, Ron, Hermione et Ginny servant de petites mains aux deux nouveaux patrons enthousiastes. Une dernière promesse avait été faite par Harry au moment où ils avaient reçu les clés - du fait de son statut de Survivant, il y avait de grandes chances que l’entraineur d’Angleterre accepte de l’écouter en matière de partenariat et, pour une fois, Harry était prêt à utiliser sa célébrité pour faire une publicité favorable à ses amis.

Depuis ce jour, donc, les garçons étaient physiquement bien occupés, une aubaine alors qu’ils n’avaient pas la possibilité - dans une maison si bondée - de se retrouver en tête-à-tête... excepté au moment du petit déjeuner.

Tom n’était en effet pas le seul à se délecter de l’odeur des brioches feu follet pénétrant ses narines. Harry était lui aussi réveillé, prêt à se lever en un rien de temps après avoir regardé en direction du lit de Tom, son petit-ami comme toujours éveillé, souriant le plus sensuellement possible et ce, malgré les marques visibles d’un tout récent sommeil.

Ce matin-là, de façon assez routinière, Harry et Tom descendirent donc dans la cuisine où Molly s’affairait déjà à pied d’oeuvre. La mère de famille les salua d’un baiser sur le front - une habitude que Tom avait dû apprendre à accepter - avant de les laisser tranquillement s’installer sous les airs de Celestina Moldubec.

SI tout dans son esprit ne le lui avait pas rappelé, Harry aurait juré que la journée qu’ils étaient en train d’entamer n’avait rien de particulier et pourtant, elle l’était. Dans cinq heures exactement, Harry rejoindrait Sirius, Severus et Dumbledore au Ministère pour assister à l’audience de son parrain. S’il n’était pas, pour une fois, l’objet de l’attention - voir même de l’inquisition - du Ministère, il n’en était que plus stressé.

Malgré les bonnes odeurs qui lui donnaient l’eau à la bouche, Harry avait la gorge trop serrée pour absorber quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta donc de triturer des morceaux de brioche, les transformant en charpie.

-Il faut que tu avales quelque chose, lui murmura Tom à l’oreille dans une imitation de regard sérieux qui ne fonctionna pas sur Harry.

-La seule chose que j’aimerais pour l’instant avaler n’est pas disponible au menu, répondit-il, sous-entendu inscrit sur son visage.

Tom s’étouffa avec son thé et Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls, lui reprocha Tom en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

-Malheureusement, soupira Harry.

-Ce qui ne m’éloigne en rien de mon sujet principal, reprit Tom. Tu ne seras d’aucune utilité à Sirius si tu es incapable de tenir debout.

-J’ai connu pire, tu sais, remarqua Harry avec nonchalance.

-Ce n’est pas une raison, siffla Tom, à demi en colère.

-Je réessaierai plus tard, promis.

-Je compte la-dessus, renchérit Tom avant de l’embrasser dans le cou, profitant d’un moment où Molly leur tournait le dos.

Malgré sa promesse, Harry esquiva toutes les tentatives de Tom à l’idée de le nourrir. Même si son petit-ami était insistant, lui se voulait ingénieux dans son obstination. Il profita du repas du midi pour s’asseoir aux côtés de Ron à qui il passait en douce ce que son estomac refusait de considérer comme de la nourriture absorbable.

-C’est idiot, lui fit remarquer Tom alors qu’ils étaient rassemblés avec Ron et Hermione au salon un peu plus tard - ses deux amis ayant décidés de rester à ses côtés jusqu’à l’heure du procès. Pourquoi t’inquiéter alors que tu sais parfaitement que, si une défense était nécessaire, celle-ci a été consciencieusement préparée par Dumbledore lui-même et ton très cher Severus. Ton parrain est donc assuré d’être libéré.

Harry regarda Tom, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il être si insensible dans un moment pareil?

-Tom n’a pas tout à fait tort, approuva Hermione d’un ton apaisant. Tu n’as pas besoin de te laisser dépérir à cause de ton anxiété...

Avant qu’Hermione ait pu achever sa phrase et sa pensée, Harry se leva, regardant, ahuri, le visage de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce que la libération de Sirius - son unique famille - représentait pour lui. Tom était le pire avec son petit sourire approbateur en direction d’Hermione, lui, ressentait les émotions d’Harry, il aurait dû faire un effort d’empathie...

Agacé, Harry quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, murmurant un ‘j’ai besoin d’être seul’ sous le regard étonné de ses trois amis.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le jardin et, après avoir retiré son t-shirt, il se mit à courir autour du champ jouxtant le Terrier, enchainant les tours, s’épuisant à la tâche, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur son effort physique et non sur Sirius. Il s’imaginait déjà ce que ses amis risquaient de penser en le voyant faire du sport alors même qu’il n’avait rien dans l’estomac. Ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre était qu’après une vie aux côtés des Dursley, où la sous-nutrition était une question de quotidien, une journée de jeun ne représentait rien.

Après s’être exténué durant une longue heure, Harry retourna finalement à la maison pour prendre une douche, évitant ses amis. Sa course l’avait mis dans un état de calme particulier qu’il n’avait pas envie de mettre à mal. Une douche brûlante lui ferait le plus grand bien pour finir de détendre ses muscles et après cela, l’heure serait enfin au départ.

Bien sûr, comme souvent, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme Harry les avait imaginées mais, pour une fois, la surprise qui mit un frein à son planning bien ficelé fut somme toute agréable.

À peine fut-il pressé sous le jet bouillant de la douche que la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit. Harry, qui, chaque fois qu’il pouvait profiter de l’individualité d’une douche, laissait ouvert le rideau - un reste de ses années claustrophobes à dormir dans un placard - n’eut pas le temps d’être surpris par cette intrusion. Il observa Tom refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, la fixant d’un sortilège puissant avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry.

Sans un bruit, il commença à se déshabiller, ses pupilles ne quittant pas un seul instant celles d’Harry, même au moment de retirer son boxer.

Rapidement nu, il n’attendit pas qu’Harry fasse un geste dans sa direction. Toujours silencieux - ce dont Harry lui était particulièrement reconnaissant - il se glissa sous le jet d’eau, partageant un soupir de bien être avec son ami alors que leurs corps se souhaitaient la bienvenue, glissant joyeusement du fait de l’eau.

Après de longs jours à être prudents sous le toit des Weasley, Harry trouvait étrange que Tom balance ainsi d’un revers toutes leurs précautions. Si, en effet, Molly et Arthur avaient été avertis de l’identité réelle de Tom, ils n’étaient pas au courant de l’étendue de leur relation - si tant est que celle-ci ne soit pas évidente.

Ces pensées rapidement oubliées, Tom tomba à genoux devant Harry, avalant sans attendre le sexe déjà dressé de son ami. Après cela, le Gryffondor ne fut plus à même de réfléchir, sa tête retombant durement sur le carrelage, l’étourdissant. Il n’en avait que faire alors que la sensation de la bouche de Tom était tout à fait grandiose. Voilà exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour finir de se détendre - surtout en voyant l’amour dans les yeux de Tom, visible également dans ce geste qui le rendait, selon ses dires, tout à fait vulnérable - ce qu’il préférait éviter en général. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, tombant lui-même à genoux, ses jambes certes flageolantes mais l’envie, surtout, de rendre la pareille tout à fait présente.

-Harry, murmura Tom en guise d’avertissement alors que le Gryffondor tentait de le redresser.

Harry savait ce que son simple prénom signifiait à cet instant sur la langue de Tom, ‘tu n’es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit’ voulait-il lui dire mais Harry en avait désespérément envie.

Voyant sa résolution dans ses pupilles, celui-ci se redressa. Coincé entre le corps de Tom et le carrelage, Harry fut rapidement dépassé par les sensations - la main de Tom dans ses cheveux s’agrippant presque douloureusement, la présence du mur derrière sa tête le forçant à prendre les assauts de Tom bien plus puissants que les siens. Harry adorait ça. L’une des premières fois où il l’avait sucé, Tom cherchant à être aussi doux qu’Harry l’était avec lui dans un moment pareil, se retenant de se laisser aller, Harry s’était arrêté juste avant son orgasme, lui murmurant un ‘je ne suis pas une putain de fille, tu peux me donner tout ce que t’as’. Depuis, Tom ne se retenait plus et Harry adorait cela. Ils n’avaient peut-être pas encore couchés ensemble à proprement parlé mais quand Tom agissait de la sorte, il avait véritablement la sensation de se faire baiser et il ne souhaitait rien d’autre.

Tenant Harry en soumission totale, le Gryffondor le gratifiant même de petits gémissements, Tom était toujours impressionné de voir à quel point Harry semblait puissant dans des moments pareils, en contrôle de la situation et ce, malgré sa jouissance. Tom, lui, était rendu totalement muet, perdu par l’abandon total d’Harry qui le rendait plus fort de bien des manières. Tom, confronté à Harry, ne pouvait plus se retenir, ne pouvait CHOISIR de s’abandonner - comme c’était le cas pour Harry - il y était obligé, comme si son petit-ami venait appuyer sur un bouton le plaçant automatiquement à sa merci. Il en avait été effrayé au départ. Maintenant, il se contentait d’apprécier l’amour qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer éprouver pour quiconque dans ses plus jeunes années. C’est en pensant à l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour Harry et que celui-ci éprouvait pour lui qu’il explosa dans la gorge de son petit-ami, Harry avalant avec délectation, sans même un mouvement de recul. En l’observant, Tom se dit qu’il était vraiment fait pour cela.

Alors qu’il était au départ venu pour s’excuser de son attitude envers Harry, en bon Serpentard qu’il était, il avait obtenu une récompense bien plus élevée que le prix qu’il avait dû payer à l’idée de reconnaitre ses torts.

Redressant enfin Harry dont les yeux étaient fermement clos comme pour prolonger son plaisir, Tom attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser furieux, son gout délicatement effacé par la salive parfumée d’Harry.

-J’aurais finalement réussi à avaler ce que je voulais, lui glissa Harry à l’oreille avant de sortir de la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en quittant la salle de bain, Harry et Tom portaient encore les signes de leur forfait. Ce n’était pas leur séance d’habillage davantage utilisée pour s’embrasser, pour ‘fermer la petite bouche impertinente d’Harry’ qui y changea quoi que ce soit. Les rougissements de Ron et Hermione à leur arrivée au salon leur apprirent qu’ils étaient parfaitement conscients de la raison de leur état. Inexplicablement, cette idée fit sourire Harry.

Alors qu’il était temps pour lui de sauter dans la cheminée, il embrassa une dernière fois Tom, plus reposé et calme que jamais.

Certes, son apparition au Ministère, une seconde plus tard, lui rendit une grande partie de sa nervosité mais, ses yeux se posant sur ceux rieurs de Sirius, il en oublia pour un temps ses sentiments négatifs à l’égard de l’organe de direction majeure du monde magique.

Sirius l’attrapa dans ses bras lui donnant une longue accolade même si Harry lui avait rendu visite à l’infirmerie de Poudlard, la veille. Severus se contenta d’un hochement de tête, avant de mener le groupe à l’étage inférieur où ils retrouvèrent Dumbledore.

Assis dans les tribunes vides, Severus à ses côtés, Harry écouta Amelia Bones présider le Magenmagot. De très longues minutes passèrent avant que Dumbledore soit enfin amené à prendre la parole. Harry demanda dans un murmure si c’était la procédure normale - sa propre expérience avec le Ministère n’étant après tout pas précise. Severus fronça les sourcils, signe qu’il était au moins aussi perdu et inquiet qu’Harry.

Concentré sur Sirius qui regardait, déterminé, droit devant lui, Harry ne se laissa pas aller à la panique. Il écouta le témoignage de Dumbledore, puis celui de Severus et enfin, celui, complet de Sirius. Le Magenmagot posa ensuite une quantité affligeante de questions, la majorité ayant trait aux évènements dramatiques ayant conduit à la mort de Lily et James mais également certaines concernant son évasion de prison, ceux qui l’avaient aidé dans sa fuite, et enfin, des, beaucoup plus personnelles, qui firent rougir Severus plus d’une fois. S’il existait des zones d’ombre dans la vie de Sirius avant son interrogatoire, il n’en resta plus à la fin de celui-ci.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, Harry voyait les traits de Sirius se creuser de fatigue. Harry savait qu’en dépit des conseils de Poppy, Sirius n’avait pas attendu d’être totalement remis pour se confronter à la justice sorcière - son envie de liberté étant plus fort que tout.

Les interrogatoires achevés, les délibérations commencèrent et durèrent... très longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Sirius lui-même se mette à bouger nerveusement sur son siège.

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils font, murmura Severus pour lui-même. C’est une vraie torture à ce rythme-là.

Malgré ses sentiments analogues, Harry ne desserra pas les dents pour lui répondre. Il regardait fixement, droit devant lui, aussi immobile qu’une statue. Il n’aimait pas cette attente, la trouvant totalement déplacée quand les faits étaient pourtant si clairs. Mais c’était mal connaitre le Ministère que de penser qu’il pourrait reconnaitre ses propres torts si facilement.

Ne s’excusant même pas du traitement que Sirius avait reçu - alors qu’il avait été privé de procès, d’une justice surtout, quatorze ans plus tôt - le Magenmagot accentua sur le fait qu’il était un Animagus non déclaré - de même que Pettigrow - ce qui avait posé problème au final, ainsi que sur son évasion qu’il n’aurait jamais dû tenter du fait de son innocence. Ses douze ans déjà passés en prison, le Ministère accorda - avec _indulgence_ \- une libération immédiate du prévenu avec néanmoins une obligation de suivre des séances de thérapie avec un PsychoMage pour enrayer le processus destructeur d’une période passée à Azkaban ainsi que son attitude franchement imprudente.

Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, Harry voyait son parrain se concentrer pour ne pas exploser. Il n’était pas dans un meilleur état. Sa frustration et sa colère à l’égard des membres du Magenmagot, de Fudge et de ses paroles doucereuses - il était celui qui avait rendu la sentence - lui donnaient envie d’exploser en plein milieu de la salle d’audience - peu importe les conséquences. Il savait, au fond de lui, dans une partie nébuleuse de son cerveau qu’il était tout à fait capable d’annihiler ces sorciers, de les détruire même et une part de lui en avait envie mais il se concentra sur cette liberté si durement acquise, sur la certitude qu’à présent, il avait une vraie famille, tout à fait légale, dont il pourrait parler ouvertement sans crainte de causer l’emprisonnement du concerné. Même s’il ignorait encore où Sirius et lui allaient vivre désormais, étant donné l’état de délabrement du Square Grimmaurd, il savait, dans son coeur, que plus jamais, il n’aurait besoin de retourner chez les Dursley et cette lueur, qui n’avait été, un temps que de l’espoir, brillait bien réellement, lui réchauffant la poitrine.

C’est avec des larmes de joie qu’Harry accueillit Sirius à sa sortie de la salle d’audience. Sirius n’en menait pas large non plus et, alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux, humides de Severus, Harry ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire qui se transforma, à leur retour dans l’atrium en un éclat de rire aux accents un brin hystérique. Le regard désapprobateur de Severus l’encourageait à se taire mais Harry avait quelques difficultés à obéir, jusqu’à ce que Dumbledore demande à lui parler en privé. Adressant un sourire rassurant à Sirius, Harry suivit Albus, pas aussi mécontent qu’il ne l’aurait été quelques semaines plus tôt. L’attaque du Square Grimmaurd avait changé la donne.

-Harry, mon garçon, commença le Directeur. Merci d’avoir accepté de me parler. Je serai bref car sans nul doute tu souhaites célébrer avec Sirius cette victoire. Je sais que cette année a été particulièrement difficile entre nous mais, depuis la bataille que toi et Tom avaient mené d’une main de chef, j’ose espérer que nos relations se sont apaisées. J’aimerais que nous retrouvions notre confiance d’antan...

Harry l’arrêta d’un geste de la main, coupant court à son monologue.

-Avant que vous alliez plus loin, Albus, j’aimerais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait concernant Sirius. Peut-être que sans vous, les choses ne se seraient pas passé de la sorte, pas aussi délicatement j’en suis sûr. Merci, donc. Pour ce qui est de cette confiance dont vous parlez, je ne suis pas certain qu’il y ait eu une époque où celle-ci était totalement mutuelle entre nous. Je vous faisais confiance, aveuglément, en tant que mentor, en tant que premier adulte à m’avoir écouté, parlé, respecté. Mais vous m’avez caché de nombreuses vérités depuis le début. Je ne vais pas vous le reprocher. Vous aviez vos raisons. J’ai moi aussi mes secrets. Ce que je peux accepter, ce que je peux vous proposer est une amitié à double-sens - ce que nous n’avons jamais véritablement eu. Je vais apprendre à vous faire confiance, plus sainement, mais pour ce faire, je ne veux plus de mensonges. Si vous êtes incapable de me dire la vérité, dites le moi franchement. Ne me cachez plus rien. Dans l’idéal, j’aimerais que vous me confiez l’intégralité de votre plan concernant Tom, que vous me respectiez suffisamment pour m’en faire part. Les intérêts de Tom ont à présent la place principale dans ma vie et même si vous craignez de révéler vos secrets, j’en ai besoin. Réfléchissez-y et donnez-moi votre réponse à la rentrée pour que l’an prochain se déroule plus agréablement pour nous tous. Qu’en pensez-vous, Albus?

Dumbledore hocha la tête, un petit sourire amusé plissant ses lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas t’assurer de ma franchise totale, Harry, mon silence a effectivement de bonnes raisons. Sache seulement que je ferais mon maximum pour que toi et moi puissions nous faire confiance. Je suis prêt à t’écouter concernant Tom. Il semble après tout que tu sois capable de révéler le meilleur parmi nous tous. Je réfléchirais à ce que je peux faire à partir de la rentrée. Quant à toi, profite de tes vacances, mais s’il te plait, ne deviens pas plus têtu que tu ne l’es déjà. Personne ne sera capable de te tenir tête à l’avenir - c’est mon cas et Merlin sait à quel point cette qualité, que certains considèrent comme un défaut, fut autrefois ma plus grande fierté.

Et dans un dernier rire, Albus disparut, laissant un Harry, confus, retrouver Sirius et Severus.

-Tout va bien, Harry? demanda son parrain.

-Je devrais te retourner la question, murmura Harry en hochant la tête. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux éviter le repas de ce soir au Terrier pour que tu puisses te reposer tranquillement après toutes ces émotions.

-C’est hors de question, s’exclama Sirius. Et puis, Severus était en train de me dire qu’il avait un cadeau pour ma première sortie en tant qu’homme libre. Je ne voudrais le manquer pour rien au monde.

Devant l’air revêche de Severus, Harry évita de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa entrainer vers la zone de Transplanage, Severus leur expliquant qu’il les escorterait jusqu’à Pré-au-Lard, lieu de la surprise cachée.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un certain temps lorsqu’ils transplanèrent dans l’une des rues adjacentes du village sorcier.

-J’avais prévu une présentation en plein jour, marmonna Severus en s’arrêtant devant l’une des maisons enneigées. Mais il faudra s’en contenter. Tu n’étais pas encore au courant, Harry, mais après ce qui s’est passé au Square Grimmaurd, j’ai demandé à Sirius d’habiter avec moi... que nous habitions tous les trois en réalité, avec une chambre à demeure pour Tom puisque je suppose qu’il te suivra partout où tu iras désormais. J’ai trouvé la maison idéale à Pré-au-Lard - le lieu n’étant pas vraiment un choix du fait de mon emploi à Poudlard. Nous sommes devant sa façade. Si vous voulez me suivre à l’intérieur.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry sentit ses jambes suivre le mouvement par simple obéissance, il était trop étonné pour réfléchir.

Le hall de la maison qu’il découvrit - la sienne à présent - était immense et, avec ses couleurs simples et chaudes, Harry sut immédiatement qu’il s’y plairait. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Sirius dont les yeux brillaient de joie, et de quelque chose d’autre qu’il ne comprit que trop tard.

Une main sur le coeur, Sirius se retint à la rambarde de l’escalier pour ne pas flancher. En une seconde, Severus arriva à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de sa taille. C’est ainsi qu’Harry vit pour la première fois un baiser entre son parrain et le Maître des Potions. Ce n’est que quand il entendit le rire de Sirius et qu’il vit les sourcils froncés puis les yeux noirs de furie de Severus qu’il compris le tour que son parrain venait de leur jouer.

Un instant plus tard, Severus donnait un coup derrière la tête de Sirius et Harry eut la sensation amusante de se voir lui-même à la réception de cette claque comme c’était de nombreuses fois arrivés. Il éclata de rire alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu es enfin décidé à ne pas me faire mourir de peur alors que j’ai acheté une maison qui serait inutile sans toi pour y vivre, je pourrais vous la faire visiter.

Et Sirius hocha la tête, penaud malgré tout.

La maison que Severus leur présenta était parfaite en tout point. Harry eut le plaisir d’apprendre qu’à l’image du Square Grimmaurd, un étage était réservé à Tom et lui - une sorte de d’appartement - une attention qui le toucha particulièrement.

-Ça ne servait à rien de faire mine de se voiler la face, lui expliqua Severus en voyant son plaisir avant d’enchainer. Comme vous l’avez remarqué, les pièces ne sont pas encore meublées. J’ai avec moi un catalogue qui pourra nous permettre de choisir ce que nous désirons - nous devrions pouvoir y emménager après ton anniversaire, Harry.

Harry, qui ne pouvait que sourire, se contenta d’acquiescer, plus heureux que jamais. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, partager cette nouvelle avec Tom.

Après avoir vu chaque recoin de la maison, les trois hommes décidèrent qu’il était grand temps de rejoindre le Terrier où un festin les attendait. Il était déjà beaucoup plus tard que prévu et les invités d’honneur se faisaient effectivement attendre.

Le jardin était entièrement illuminé de lanterne lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent. En plus des Weasley, Nymphadora et Remus étaient là. Les festivités débutèrent immédiatement, Severus acceptant même de tirer un petit sourire pour la plus grande surprise de ses élèves.

Harry s’isola le plus rapidement possible avec Tom pour lui parler de la maison et, même si le garçon n’avait pas pour habitude d’être expansif, sa joie était bien réelle en apprenant qu’il allait pouvoir partager la maison d’Harry. Sa chambre. Son lit. Sa vie.

...

Après les fortes émotions de l’attaque et de la libération de Sirius, Harry et Tom ne furent pas mécontents de retrouver un peu de paix dans leur quotidien. Avec en perspective l’anniversaire d’Harry qui se rapprochait de plus en plus en cette fin de mois de Juillet, les deux amis reprirent leurs activités auprès de la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Harry savait parfaitement qu’avec l’arrivée de ses 16 ans, beaucoup de choses allait transformer sa vie - la signature de son contrat en tant que joueur de Quidditch, l’emménagement dans sa maison pour ne citer que ceux-là - il se réjouissait donc de profiter de ces quelques jours d’insouciance. Les journées passaient rapidement. Elles étaient bien remplis, leur permettant, à Tom et à lui d’utiliser leur magie pour achever les derniers préparatifs de l’enseigne des jumeaux Weasley, qu’ils avaient décidé d’ouvrir le 1er Aout, leur cadeau pour Harry.

Le soir, Harry se réfugiait avec Tom dans leur chambre pour choisir le mobilier qui parerait bientôt leurs appartements. Harry avait du mal à rester dans les parties communes de la maison, peu importe l’endroit où il se trouvait en effet, il entendait parler de son anniversaire et de la grosse fête qui se préparait. Même s’il en était extrêmement heureux, il trouvait l’ambiance un peu étouffante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, non seulement allait-il avoir une fête digne des enfants les plus populaires, mais il allait avoir à ses côtés, son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille et Tom, son petit-ami. Harry n’aurait pu se sentir plus heureux.

C’est avec une nervosité toute particulière que les derniers jours avant son anniversaire s’écoulèrent, Harry profitant de chaque minute de sa journée pour engranger en lui ce bonheur qu’il éprouvait.

À ses côtés, Tom regardait d’un air curieux les préparatifs qui s’organisaient. Lui non plus n’avait pas connu la normalité des célébrations d’anniversaire, il était donc impressionné de voir les efforts que les Weasley mettaient derrière cette fête.

Harry ne le lui avait pas dit mais, il lui avait également préparé un cadeau. Tom ne pouvait pas le savoir mais ce 31 juillet n’était plus seulement la date de naissance d’Harry, c’était aussi la date du renouveau de son âme, lorsqu’il était finalement revenu à la vie dans son corps d’adolescent. Ce jour était donc capital et Harry voulait le célébrer, comme il le pouvait. Il avait déjà l’excuse toute trouvée pour Tom... Son anniversaire raté quelques mois plus tôt. Mais connaissant Tom, il ne ferait certainement pas de difficultés à l’idée de recevoir un présent.

Le soir du 30 juillet, Harry ne manqua pas sa coutume qu’il avait pris voilà des années plus tôt alors qu’il n’était qu’un petit garçon. Cette fois-ci accompagné de ses amis et de Tom, installés dans le jardin du Terrier sous les lanternes et un sortilège de feu flamboyant, il veilla jusqu’au moment fatidique des douze coups de minuit. Ce moment était un peu particulier pour Harry, il était à la fois joyeux, triste et nostalgique. Alors que Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny et même Tom jouaient à un jeu de Cartes Explosives, Harry se contentait de contempler le ciel, en jetant des coups d’oeil à sa montre. Ses amis avaient parfaitement compris son soudain besoin de solitude car même s’il était physiquement avec eux, il n’était clairement plus là en esprit. Il avait même inconsciemment coupé le canal le liant avec l’esprit de Tom.

Alors que sa montre sonnait le passage du nouveau jour, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, murmurant un ‘joyeux anniversaire, Harry’ auquel il ne pouvait échapper et ce malgré ses amis qui l’entouraient. Les regardant durant une seconde, tous répétèrent ces mots, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient mais n’avait pas spécialement envie de s’expliquer. Heureusement pour lui, l’arrivée d’un grand duc qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien attrapa son attention.

Intrigué, Harry se redressa du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé avec Tom, et il marcha en direction de l’oiseau qui s’était arrêté à quelques mètres de leur tablée. Harry ne remarqua même pas les regards que lui lançaient ses amis alors que leur jeu s’était tout à coup arrêté. Harry était encore dans son monde et il n’était pas mécontent d’y rester un peu plus longtemps lorsqu’il découvrit quelques secondes plus tard que le message de l’hibou lui était bien adressé.

Le colis - ce n’était plus vraiment une lettre à ce rythme-là - était très lourd, Harry se demanda un instant comment le grand duc avait pu réussir à enfiler les kilomètres qui le séparaient du Wiltshire. Il lui flatta l’encolure, le hibou se laissant faire dignement. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry décacheta la grosse enveloppe pour voir un message écrit avec application disant ‘à ouvrir en premier’.

S’isolant dans un coin tranquille du jardin, le grand duc le suivant pour continuer de recevoir ses caresses, Harry commença à lire une lettre qui se voulait extrêmement longue.

«  _Cher Harry,_

_J’espère que ce colis réussira à te trouver. J’ai confiance en Thuban, il n’a jamais manqué aucune de ses distributions. J’espère surtout que ces mots te trouveront à temps. Je lui ai demandé de livrer ce courrier lorsque minuit sonnera et que tu auras donc tes seize ans. Bonne anniversaire, Harry. J’espère que cette année démarre sous de meilleures auspices, surtout après l’année qui vient de se dérouler (rendue désagréable largement à cause de moi). Tu m’as proposé ton amitié et je dois te l’avouer, même si j’aimerais plus aujourd’hui, c’est depuis mes cinq ou six ans - depuis que j’ai entendu parler de la légende ‘Harry Potter’ - ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé. J’ai tellement regretter, Harry, que nos mains ne se soient pas serrées lors de notre rencontre. Je t’en ai voulu durant de longues années, même si tu étais dans ton bon droit, je le reconnais aisément à présent. C’est amusant comme quoi il est facile pour moi d’écrire ces mots aujourd’hui... Comme je te l’ai dit à notre arrivée à Londres, je vais faire de mon mieux pour me montrer digne de ton amitié. Et je la commence par deux choses qui sont importantes pour moi, deux choses qui me tiennent à coeur : le cadeau que tu vas pouvoir ouvrir dans quelques secondes et des révélations, des secrets, ces choses que je n’ai dites à personne et que j’ai toujours gardé précieusement dans mon esprit, dans mon coeur. C’est vrai que tu connais déjà quelques morceaux de ces secrets mais j’ai envie désormais, j’ai besoin de me confier à toi et j’espère que tu seras à même de m’écouter. Avant tout, je veux que tu ouvres ton présent. Vas-y, maintenant, je t’imagine en train de l’ouvrir,_  »

Les doigts tremblant, et le coeur battant, Harry reposa sa lettre sur ses genoux. Il se saisit du petit paquet, savamment emballé d’un papier vert émeraude et d’un ruban noir qu’il dénoua. Par magie, le papier s’évapora dans les airs laissant apparaitre entre ses mains un médaillon aux armoiries des Malefoy. Visiblement, le collier était ancien et gonflé de magie puissante. Harry le caressa durant quelques instants, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

«  _J’espère que tu l’aimes. J’ai reçu ce médaillon à ma naissance. Comme tu peux le voir, il est incrusté des armoiries de ma famille. Il est de coutume chez les Malefoy d’offrir à la naissance d’un descendant un objet de famille de valeur importante, un héritage qui portera le nom de son possesseur. Regarde à l’arrière du médaillon, tu y trouveras mon prénom gravé. Je sais ce que signifie un tel présent. Ne pense même pas me le retourner. Je veux que tu l’aies, Harry, car c’est un gage de sureté pour moi de savoir qu’il est en ta possession. C’est un moyen de me rappeler qui je veux être. J’ai fait une réplique du médaillon que je continuerais de porter au cas où mon père se poserait des questions. Bien sûr, sa magie est différente. Il ne te fera pas de mal car je te l’ai confié volontairement. J’en reviens à la signification d’un tel cadeau. Je sais qu’en général, c’est à son partenaire qu’on offre ce genre d’héritage familiale. Tu ne seras jamais le mien. J’en ai fait mon deuil - ou je suis en train de le faire, peu importe. Quand je te demande de conserver ce médaillon, je ne te demande pas de le porter. Je ne sais pas si ce serait raisonnable. Je ne veux pas vraiment y réfléchir, pas vraiment le savoir. Je sais que ta décision sera la meilleure. Je te demande juste d’y prendre soin, même s’il reste rangé dans un coffre durant des millénaires. J’espère sincèrement que tu l’accepteras._  »

À ce stade, des larmes coulaient sur les joues d’Harry. Avant d’entreprendre la lecture du prochain paragraphe, il se saisit du médaillon, le passant à son cou, murmurant un ‘merci, Drake’. C’était dangereux, peut-être inconscient, peut-être tentait-il le Diable par ce geste mais comme Drago l’avait lui-même dit, il n’était pas sensé savoir ce qu’Harry ferait de son présent. Il signifiait en l’occurence bien plus que ce qu’Harry aurait pu lui-même avouer. Harry sentit la chaleur de l’objet qui prenait place contre son coeur. Il sentit sa magie, reconnut la magie de Drago qu’il avait ressentit un mois auparavant lorsqu’ils s’étaient quittés à Londres. Sa main droite se refermant sur le pendant, sa gauche caressant toujours Thuban, Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter tout simplement de l’afflux d’émotions qu’il ressentait, pour les assimiler également.

Puis, il reprit sa lecture, une lecture difficile, éprouvante de l’enfance de Drago, de tout ce que lui et le blondinet se seraient dit s’ils étaient devenus amis des années de cela. Harry savait pertinemment que lui et Drago, du fait de Tom, ne pourraient jamais avoir une amitié normale. Cette lettre, cette première lettre, était le moyen idéal pour eux de partager sans pour autant tout compliquer.

Après avoir enchainé les paragraphes narrant les évènements de la vie de Drago qui l’avait formé- le Serpentard se contentant de raconter, jamais de se plaindre - Harry fut à la fois ravi et étonné que le blondinet lui avoue qu’il avait demandé à sa mère de lui trouver un PsychoMage à qui parlait. Certes, si son père venait à le découvrir, il serait furieux, aussi furieux qu’il l’avait été lors de leur retour chez eux un mois plus tôt mais Drago envisageait déjà sa vie lorsqu’il quitterait le Manoir, quitterait la présence de son père et il voulait aller mieux. Il était déterminé à aller mieux.

«  _J’espère que tu répondras à cette lettre, Harry. Je l’espère sincèrement. Je t’y ai confié mes plus sombres secrets mais je ne me suis pas encore complètement déduit. Je refuse d’être réduit à l’éducation de mon père. Si tu souhaites poursuivre cet échange, je pourrais te faire connaitre celui que je suis à l’intérieur, celui que tu as vu alors même que je t’ai toujours maltraité. Tu me l’as dit avant que nous nous quittions fin Juin, nous avons vécu des choses intenses qui ne peuvent être oubliées... et j’ai cru comprendre, même partagées. Je ne vais pas te faire un speech sur l’importance de discuter avec quelqu’un de ce qui à troubler ton enfance, je viens seulement de m’y mettre après tout. Mais, je sais que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui peut te comprendre. Je pourrais être ce quelqu’un, éventuellement, si cela ne t’apporte pas de problèmes... J’espère déjà que cette lettre ne t’apportera pas de problèmes. Je palabre, excuse moi. Je n’ai pas spécialement envie de reposer ma plume, même si je le dois (je commence à avoir mal à la main). Je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée, Harry et de recevoir tout ce que tu souhaites._

_Je t’embrasse, aussi amicalement que je le peux (ce n’est pas forcément facile, mais je fais de mon mieux)._

_À toi,_

_Drake._  »

Après être passé par un panel d’émotions assez complet, Harry finit sa lecture par un petit sourire amusé. Il venait de passer une longue heure en compagnie de Drago et il en était heureux. Son anniversaire n’aurait pu mieux débuter. Harry avait besoin de trouver un apaisement total dans sa vie et Drago en faisait bien sûr partie. Il fallait que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il règle ce qui s’était passé durant l’année, qu’il trouve une solution à ce qui n’avait pas fonctionné avec le blond. En acceptant son offre d’amitié, Drago venait de trouver lui-même cette solution. Rassuré, Harry replia la lettre imposante de Drago, la posant tranquillement sur ses genoux. Fermant les yeux, il s’allongea dans l’herbe, repensant aux mots de son nouvel ami et aux émotions qu’il en avait ressenti, pensant à ce qu’il allait pouvoir lui répondre.

Harry resta dans cette position durant suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il perde toute notion du temps, de l’endroit où il se situait. Rouvrant difficilement les yeux pour se retrouver face à la nuit noire et à la fraicheur de sortilèges éteints, il se redressa, envoyant le grand duc de Drago dans la volière des Weasley. Alors qu’il retournait vers la table qu’il avait quitté plus de deux heures plus tôt, il eut la surprise de la trouver vide, excepté la présence d’une jolie rousse, qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiète.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Ginny? demanda Harry, en s’asseyant à ses côtés. Où sont passés les autres?

-Ils sont partis se coucher. Ils étaient fatigués. Il est tard, tu sais. Et puis, l’arrivée de l’hibou de Drago à quelque peu plombé l’ambiance.

-Ah, ils l’ont reconnu, répliqua Harry en regardant au loin.

-Bien sûr, Harry et tu le sais pertinemment. Je dois t’avouer, Tom n’était pas content. Ron et les jumeaux ont préféré le ramener à l’intérieur pour éviter qu’il fasse une bêtise. Hermione est restée avec moi. Je pense qu’elle voulait te parler mais elle a fini par être trop fatigué.

-Qui aurait cru que tu battrais Hermione en matière de persévérance, Gin’? s’amusa le garçon.

-N’élude pas le sujet, Harry, s’il te plait.

-Ce n’est pas le cas... déclara pensivement l’intéressé.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait exactement?

-Me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, tout simplement.

-Depuis quand faites-vous cela? Au dernière nouvelle, Drago souffrait de te savoir désespérément amoureux de Tom.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d’où venait la perspicacité de son amie.

-Lui et moi avons commencé à parler, à être amis d’une drôle de manière, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans l’esprit du brun, avant de murmurer doucement. Tu devrais être prudent, Harry.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là? la questionna Harry en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Tu ne veux pas faire de bêtise qui risquerait de mettre à mal ton histoire avec Tom. Pas encore une fois.

-Ça n’a rien à voir, Ginny, rétorqua Harry, légèrement exaspéré. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Ce que je peux comprendre, c’est qu’ils t’aiment tous les deux et que ce n’est pas juste de jouer avec leurs sentiments.

Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue.

-Jouer avec leurs sentiments, murmura-t-il d’un ton froid. Si tu penses que je suis capable de ça, tu ne me connais pas, Gin’. J’aime Tom et Drago le sait. Lui et moi sommes amis ou du moins allons essayer de l’être. Et franchement, ça ne te regarde pas. Ça ne regarde aucun d’entre vous. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, tant pis pour vous.

-Je dis ça pour toi, Harry, lui dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu’à la fin, c’est toi qui finisse blessé.

-Bonne nuit, Ginny, déclara Harry en se levant.

Puis il quitta le jardin pour rejoindre sa chambre. La pièce était sombre quand il y pénétra. Harry utilisa un Lumos pour s’y retrouver. Ron dormait déjà à poing fermé, Harry marcha donc en direction du lit de Tom. Son petit-ami était allongé, aussi immobile qu’une statue. Il était évident qu’il ne dormait pas. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient fermés. Harry lui laissa le choix de ne pas réagir à sa présence. Il s’approcha néanmoins, s’asseyant sur le bord de son lit et après avoir caressé doucement une mèche de cheveux, il lui embrassa le front.

-Je sais que tu détestes quand je fais des choses que tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il doucement. Je suis désolé. Je t’aime.

Avant qu’il n’ait pu se relever, Tom l’attrapa, le faisant passer sous son drap. En silence, il le serra dans ses bras, si fort qu’Harry sentit chacun de ses muscles tendus sous lui de façon douloureuse mais il se laissa faire, comprenant le besoin de Tom de le savoir près de lui à ce moment-là. C’est muets qu’ils s’endormirent, uniquement concentrés sur les battements de leur coeur.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à se réveiller, atterrissant dans leur chambrée, réveillant ainsi Ron qui se redressa dans son lit si rapidement qu’il faillit s’évanouir dans l’instant. Tom et Harry n’avaient toujours pas bougé de leur position et Ron et Hermione les regardèrent les sourcils froncés, le rouge aux joues. Comprenant que leurs amis n’allaient pas réagir, ils décidèrent de s’éclipser, Ron s’écriant d’une voix forte qu’il était pressé de gouter aux douceurs du marathon culinaire que Molly avait sans nul doute préparé.

Restés seuls, Tom relâcha finalement Harry, qui se retourna immédiatement dans le lit pour faire face à son petit-ami. Tom ne souriait pas ce matin-là. Il observait Harry, le visage impassible. Harry le laissa faire, attendant que Tom se décide à exprimer ses sentiments.

-Tu as de nouveau fermé le canal de nos pensées alors que tu ‘étais’ avec Malefoy, lui reprocha-t-il finalement d’une voix tendue.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, attendant de voir où Tom allait mener la conversation. Son ami se contenta de le fixer durant de longues minutes.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a offert? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Harry releva son t-shirt pour montrer son médaillon à Tom qui ne réagit même pas.

-Des confessions également, murmura Harry. Son amitié...

-Son amitié? le coupa Tom, ironique. Tu le portes sur toi comme s’il était ton amant.

-Il ne l’est pas, pourtant.

-J’aimerais tellement comprendre ce qui vous lie, ces choses dont tu ne peux pas me parler...

-L’obscurité, Tom, avoua Harry. Et ce médaillon est un rappel pour me tourner vers la lumière.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que voir son présent tous les jours ne va pas te faire penser à lui, peut-être?

-Non, je ne te ferais pas l’affront de te dire ça, répondit Harry avec franchise.

Etrangement, Tom accepta cette réponse.

-Si ma maladie ne s’était pas apaisée, si je n’étais jamais venu à Poudlard, vous seriez ensemble, n’est-ce pas?

-Probablement, même si ça aurait été compliqué, acquiesça Harry en fixant Tom. Mais, ce qui est important, c’est que je t’ai choisi toi. Pas lui. Toi, Tom.

-Est-ce que tu m’as vraiment choisi, Harry, murmura Tom, montrant par là sa réelle inquiétude. N’est-ce pas plutôt la magie qui a choisi pour nous?

-Non, Tom, s’exclama Harry en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça! Pas après tout ce qu’on a vécu pour réussir à en arriver là. Je veux dire, cette année, c’est comme si toutes les embuches possibles et imaginables s’étaient dressées sur notre chemin. Notre magie a au contraire été un frein. En tout cas pour moi. Seuls mes sentiments pour toi m’ont poussé à persévérer. C’est vrai que ça a commencé vite et fort entre nous. Tout était tellement intense et je sais maintenant que c’était la magie qui essayait de nous parler. Quand je repense à ma façon d’agir du début de l’année, avant qu’on soit réellement ensemble, je ne me reconnais pas.

-C’est pareil pour moi, approuva Tom d’une petite voix.

-J’avais l’impression de ne plus être Harry et c’était notre magie qui me faisait changer. On s’est éloigné à cause de la magie. Tu l’as dit toi-même, seuls de vrais sentiments, seuls des sentiments puissants pouvaient nous faire nous retrouver. Et c’est ce qui s’est passé. Si je devais faire un choix aujourd’hui entre ma magie et toi, Tom, c’est toi que je choisirais sans même réfléchir.

-Putain, Harry, murmura Tom avant de l’attraper pour l’embrasser. Tu me fais passer pour un idiot quand tu dis des choses pareilles, comme si je ne t’aimais pas assez pour te faire confiance.

Harry n’eut pas la possibilité de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Tom l’avait retourné sous lui, faisant peu de cas des personnes qui devaient sans nul doute les attendre au rez-de-chaussés, prenant de sa bouche ce qui lui revenait de droit.

...

Après une journée qui s’était déroulé si merveilleusement qu’Harry en avait des étoiles dans les yeux, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Harry avait été envoyé dans sa chambre avec Tom pour se préparer. Le mot d’ordre que lui avait donné Molly était simple : ‘Faites vous beaux’. Tellement pressé de voir ce qui l’attendait, tellement pressé d’ouvrir ses cadeaux comme un gamin de cinq ans - et ce, même si Tom et lui avaient décidé d’attendre la fin de la soirée pour échanger leurs présents portant une valeur particulière - Harry acheva sa toilette en un temps record, se parant des nouveaux vêtements que Tom l’avait encouragé à acheter, une chemise vert bouteille particulièrement cintrée sur un jeans noir moulant - Harry n’ayant pas voulu acheté de vêtements typiquement sorcier, le compromis de l’habit sexy avait été le seul trouvé. A priori, c’était un bon choix. Tom le dévorait littéralement des yeux, suivant du regard chaque courbe d’Harry avec tant d’attention qu’il finit par le faire rougir.

Heureusement, Hermione vint les chercher avant que Tom décide de transformer les vêtements d’Harry en un feu de joie. Après un hochement de tête appréciateur en direction d’Harry, la jeune fille leur fit signe de les suivre. Harry trépignait d’impatience et, ce qu’il découvrit deux minutes plus tard le laissa sans voix. Le jardin avait été transformé en une salle de fête savamment décorée et illuminée, à l’intérieur d’un chapiteau transparent, permettant aux invités d’admirer le ciel qui s’obscurcissait de plus en plus, laissant apparaitre des étoiles. Sous le chapiteau était réuni une colonie de gens assez impressionnante. Harry ne les connaissait pas tous. Il reconnaissait bien sûr, ses amis Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, les Weasley qui étaient au grand complet, quelques un de ses professeurs - Severus en tête, accompagné de Sirius mais aussi Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore - Fleur Delacour et sa petite soeur, proches de Bill, Victor Krum, et pleins d’autres personnes dont il ignorait l’identité.

Harry était tout sourire alors que ses invités entonnaient un joyeux anniversaire. Des larmes aux yeux, il se tourna vers Tom pour voir comment son ami gérait cet excès d’attention sur eux et celui-ci lui sourit, percevant dans ses pensées qu’il le faisait passer avant son propre ressenti.

Après un moment particulièrement embarrassant pour Harry où tout le monde chercha à s’approcher de lui pour le saluer et lui offrir son cadeau, le repas commença finalement, une sorte de grand buffet regorgeant de nourriture permettant à Harry d’ouvrir un à un ses présents. Parmi ceux qui furent particulièrement appréciés arrivait celui de Fred et George qui lui offrirent en avant-première un échantillon de toutes les farces qu’ils allaient vendre dans leur boutique. Harry et ses invités s’empressèrent de les tester, le chapiteau se remplissant de rires notamment lorsque Severus, piégé par Sirius, se retrouva à avaler un bonbon rendant ses cheveux roses.

Harry était tellement heureux qu’il ne pensait pas que la journée puisse aller en s’améliorant. Et pourtant, lorsqu’il reçut le cadeau de Sirius et Severus, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Au départ, lorsqu’il découvrit une simple clé, Harry ne comprit pas ce qu’on lui confiait. Puis il examina de plus près le trousseau pour s’apercevoir qu’une médaille portait l’adresse de sa nouvelle maison. Harry sourit en comprenant la signification de ce présent. Personne ne pouvait faire mieux, ce soir. Harry venait de recevoir une maison, une famille. Et pourtant, la note qu’il lut ensuite finit de l’achever.

«  _Harry,_

_Si Severus ne m’avait pas encouragé à te faire ce cadeau, sache tout d’abord que je ne te l’aurais jamais fait. J’avais dans l’idée de t’offrir une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, du balai jusqu’au boxer inclu, mais c’était avant que ce cher entraineur d’Angleterre vienne te recruter. J’étais un peu embêté, je te l’avoue mais j’avais décidé de me rabattre sur un animal domestique, avoir un peu de compagnie en la présence des bêtes n’est jamais trop. Malheureusement, Severus est venu fourré son nez dans mes affaires et il m’a dit que mes idées de cadeau étaient ridicules... (les mots qui suivent ont été retiré par Severus, Harry, désolé pour les marques de brulure). Evidemment, tu as compris que la clé que tu tiens dans tes mains est le sésame nécessaire de notre nouvelle maison. Une clé, comme cadeau, ce n’est pas génial, je te comprends. Mais, ce n’est pas tout. Je blablate car je n’ai pas envie d’écrire les mots qui suivent..._

**_Harry, puisque ton parrain est un incapable, je me dois de prendre la plume. Sirius et moi vous offrons à Tom et à toi la maison pour cette nuit. Comme tu le sais, elle n’a pas encore été meublée. Elle est donc vide de tout ce qui pourrait interférer avec votre magie. Je sais que tu comprends où je veux en venir. Sirius n’est pas d’accord - je crois qu’il est incapable de te voir autrement que comme un gamin - mais personnellement je préfère prévenir plutôt que guérir. Je préfère ne pas me voiler la face, aussi. Je sais que Tom et toi voulaient avancer dans votre relation et puisqu’un endroit magiquement protégé est nécessaire pour ce faire, notre nouvelle maison de Pré-au-Lard est le lieu idéal. Tu me l’as dit toi-même, la première fois devrait régler votre problème magique, tout du moins l’apaiser. Puisque vous seriez passé à l’acte d’une façon ou d’une autre, je préfère autant qu’aucun risque ne soit pris tant pour vous que pour le reste du monde._ **

_J’arrête Severus, ici, Harry, autrement, il va se mettre à vous donner des conseils et ni toi ni moi n’avons envie d’en entendre parler. Je sais que dans le fond, il a raison. Evidemment, il semble avoir toujours raison... Il n’empêche que je te trouve trop jeune. Si tu pouvais encore attendre, ça m’arrangerait, mais, comme l’a dit Severus, je préfère que tu sois en sécurité pour ce faire. Je te connais trop bien. Tu serais capable de créer un cataclysme juste pour te retrouver avec Tom... Bon, je sais que tout cela manque de romantisme, surtout de la part de ton parrain et de ton Professeur de Potions mais bon, j’espère que tu apprécieras le cadeau. Si tu le trouves nul, n’hésite pas à me le dire. Même si je serais un peu déçu, je pourrais me vanter auprès de Sev’ que j’avais raison._

_On t’aime (oui, oui, Severus t’aime aussi...il n’a pas le choix de toute façon)._

_Patmol et Sevy._  »

À la fin d’un tel message, Harry était à la fois rouge et mort de rire, mais il était surtout heureux. Sa virginité était le cadeau qu’il voulait offrir à Tom mais, conscient de l’impossibilité de la chose, il avait dû trouver une autre solution, un autre cadeau. Ce soir, Tom allait donc être gâté. Après avoir fait lire sa note à Tom, en profitant pour remercier Severus et Sirius qui lui dirent de ne pas faire de bêtises, ‘enfin, pas trop’ selon son parrain, et ‘d’essayer de ne pas enflammer la maison’ selon Severus, Harry observa Tom d’un air langoureux qui se répercutait dans les obsidiennes de son petit-ami.

Après cela, le reste de la soirée parut extrêmement long. Certes, Harry s’amusa beaucoup, passant un moment merveilleux avec ses amis, mais il n’avait qu’une idée en tête, pouvoir enfin se retrouver seul à seul avec Tom. Lentement mais surement, les invités finirent par transplaner, laissant les Weasley et les amis plus proches. Severus s’approcha donc d’eux et dans le silence le plus total, après qu’ils aient souhaité une bonne nuit à la ronde, il les escorta jusqu’à Pré-au-Lard, les abandonnant avant même qu’Harry ait pu demandé quoi que ce soit.

La sensation du transplanage était loin d’être agréable mais Harry et Tom s’en remirent rapidement, trop pressés qu’ils étaient à l’idée de se retrouver en tête à tête dans la maison. Sur le pas de porte, avant qu’Harry ait pu rentrer la clé dans la serrure, Tom l’attira contre lui, l’embrassant à pleine bouche, ses lèvres porteuses de la plus merveilleuses des promesses.

-Si tu comptes me faire l’amour contre cette porte pour la première fois, haleta Harry, il fallait me prévenir. J’aurais averti Sirius et Severus pour qu’ils profitent de la maison dès ce soir.

Tom sourit entre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-J’ai autre chose pour toi avant que je te fasse mien, Harry, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Mon cadeau, sourit Harry. J’en ai un pour toi aussi.

-Je suis déjà en train de le toucher, murmura Tom en pressant fiévreusement ses fesses.

-Non, celui-là, c’est autant un cadeau pour toi que pour moi, rigola Harry avant de sourire mystérieusement. On entre, alors?

Et Tom hocha la tête.

Les pièces étaient bel et bien vides dans la maison. Naturellement, Harry transporta Tom jusque dans leur futur suite où seul un matelas visiblement confortable était installé.

-Ils ont pensé à tout, s’amusa Harry, les joues rouge.

-Ils ne voulaient pas qu’on risque de transfigurer un lit entier, au risque de se blesser quand notre magie va s’exprimer, acquiesça Tom en souriant d’un air satisfait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Puis il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de s’installer sur le matelas en tailleur. Tom ne tarda pas à faire de même.

-Est-ce que je peux t’offrir mon cadeau en premier, demanda Harry d’une petite voix en prenant les mains de Tom. Il commence à s’impatienter.

-Tu as vraiment quelque chose pour moi? s’enquit Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de la pencher sur le côté.

- _Viens rencontrer ton Maître_ , siffla-t-il en Fourchelang et, sous les yeux ébahis de Tom, un serpent sorti de la manche de sa chemise.

Le mamba vert dressa sa tête en direction de Tom, le fixant, sa langue sifflant pour gouter l’odeur de Tom, décidant de la valeur de son nouveau maître. Amusé, Harry se rendit compte que Tom imitait les mouvements du serpent, excepté pour sa langue qui ne sortait pas mais il était en train de siffler, des sons n’ayant d’ailleurs aucune signification. Harry observa leur manège les yeux brillants, satisfait de son idée. Tom était visiblement ravi.

Après une dizaine de minutes à s’acclimater l’un à l’autre, enfin, Tom se tourna vers Harry et, toujours dans la langue des serpents, il déclara.

- _Harry, laisse-moi te présenter Nagini. Nagini, voici mon compagnon_.

- _Je connais déjà ton compagnon_ , siffla Nagini en frottant sa tête contre la joue d’Harry. _Je l’aime bien. Il est puissant et il t’est très attaché._

Tom lui sourit comme s’il observait un enfant, son enfant, dire quelque chose de particulièrement intelligent et c’était tout à fait charmant.

- _Où sommes-nous_ , demanda Nagini, sa tête se tournant soudainement en tous sens, maintenant que la question de sa propriété était réglée.

- _Ta nouvelle maison_ , lui répondit Harry. _Tu peux visiter si tu veux_.

- _Je ne dirais pas non à l’idée de me dégourdir le corps_ , acquiesça le serpent en commençant à onduler, son vert particulier si visible sur le sol clair. _Après avoir passé la soirée coincé contre toi, Harry. Et puis, je suis encore trop jeune pour vous observer en plein accouplement._

Et sur ces mots, Nagini quitta la chambre, laissant un Harry rouge de mortification et un Tom amusé.

-Comment peut-elle savoir quelque chose comme ça, marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel face au doux rire de Tom.

-Les serpents ont un odorat particulier. Sa langue lui a, j’en suis sûr permis, de sentir les hormones de notre désir.

-Et moi qui croyais que la soirée ne pouvait pas devenir moins romantique, soupira Harry. Recevoir d’abord la bénédiction de Sirius et Severus et maintenant celle de Nagini... C’est juste parfait.

-Et tu n’es pas arrivé au bout de tes surprises, lui lança Tom en continuant de rire.

-C’est à dire, s’enquit Harry les sourcils froncés.

-Vois-tu, lui répondit Tom en se rapprochant d’Harry, ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise d’une main à l’aise. Le cadeau de Malefoy m’a mis très en colère, Harry. En furie, même, tu le sais. Mais, je sais reconnaitre une cause perdue quand j’en vois une et, malheureusement pour moi, ton obstination lorsque tu as décidé quelque chose est telle que personne n’est capable de te faire changer d’avis. J’y ai réfléchis, concernant le cadeau que je voulais te faire. Je souhaitais t’offrir un anneau, Harry, pour que tu me portes en tout temps sur toi. Mais puisque Malefoy a eu cette place le premier, j’ai trouvé mieux. Ça ne va pas être facile. Ça va même être douloureux mais j’aimerais vraiment que tu l’envisages.

-Viens en au fait, Tom, répliqua Harry entre ses dents - il n’avait certainement pas prévu que la nuit prenne cette tournure, que Tom implique Drago dans la conversation alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de faire l’amour était tout à fait troublant.

Tom se saisit du visage d’Harry avec force et violence, s’arrêtant à un souffle de ses lèvres.

- _Je veux faire partie de toi, complètement, Harry_ , siffla-t-il. J _e veux être encré dans ta peau. Et tu m’as donné, grâce à Nagini le design du tatouage parfait._

Le coeur d’Harry s’accéléra bien malgré lui l’empêchant de réagir, de parler. Au fond de lui, il voulait ce tatouage, il voulait que Tom soit gravé sur sa peau. Mais, ce genre de marquage, de possessivité lui rappelait un peu trop Voldemort et sa marque des ténèbres. Harry ne savait que dire, entre désir et peur, il était perdu.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que ça ferait mal? demanda-t-il au bout d’une minute alors que Tom n’avait pas repris son souffle.

-Parce que je vais utilisé ma magie, expliqua Tom tranquillement, un sortilège puissant permettant au tatouage et donc à toi de me ressentir en tout temps, de ressentir ma magie, de ressentir mon amour. J’aimerais t’apprendre le sortilège pour que tu me marques également, quand le temps sera venu, quand tu me feras tien.

Ce furent ces dernières paroles dites d’une voix douce, presque timide qui permirent à Harry de prendre sa décision. Jamais Tom n’avait parlé de s’abandonner totalement à Harry et le fait qu’il l’insinue, qu’il y réfléchisse de la sorte était tout à fait révélateur pour Harry. Révélateur de ses sentiments. Révélateur de sa volonté à faire passer Harry avant toute chose dans sa vie.

Sans davantage réfléchir, Harry finit de déboutonner sa chemise. Il n’avait pas besoin de demander à Tom pour savoir où celui-ci souhaitait placer le tatouage. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans son esprit qu’ils partageaient entièrement. Si Harry avait dû choisir, c’est là qu’il l’aurait placé également. Sur son coeur, comme le lieu de résidence de Tom, le lieu de résidence de leur magie.

Encouragé par Tom, Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas, se mettant à la merci totale de son ami. Sa baguette inutile, Tom se contenta d’appliquer sa main sur le coeur d’Harry, de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Harry sentit la chaleur de ses doigts réchauffer sa peau puis doucement la brûler. Il ferma ses yeux, bouleversés par les émotions qu’il ressentait. Son coeur battait la chamade sous la main de Tom et il était évident que son ami percevait chacun de ses battements et s’en délectait.

- _Harry, je t’aime_ , siffla-t-il et alors la chaleur se transforma en réelle brûlure, une brûlure douloureuse, insupportable, s’étendant au corps tout entier d’Harry.

Harry ne cria pas. Il garda ses yeux fermement clos, prenant une joie légèrement malsaine à la douleur, à sa signification. Tom était en train de le marquer, de laisser une trace indéfectible, inaltérable sur son corps, tout comme il l’avait laissé dans son coeur et son âme.

Lorsque Tom retira finalement sa main, Harry ne le sentit même pas. Son esprit vrillait encore de ses sensations trop fortes qu’il avait ressenti pour contempler leur fin.

Immobile, Tom l’observait attentivement, se demandant s’il n’avait pas été trop loin dans son désir de posséder Harry. Mais, alors que le rouge de la brûlure du tatouage commença à s’éclaircir, abandonnant son feu, Tom sut qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Il siffla son nom au serpent qui se contenta de bailler. Dans l’instant, Harry ouvrit les yeux, sentant le mouvement de son tatouage magique, une sensation à laquelle il devrait s’habituer mais qu’il finirait par trouver délectable.

Ses émeraudes d’une intensité aveuglante d’abord fixées sur Tom, Harry baissa finalement la tête sur cette marque qui parait sa peau. Sur son torse se dressait un serpent, enroulé pour l’instant dans un sommeil paisible. Un serpent qui avait le nom Tom inscrit sur le haut de son crâne. Harry sourit avec appréciation. Certes la douleur du tatouage était toujours présente,mais elle commençait déjà à s’atténuer, seconde après seconde.

Harry n’avait jamais eu peur de la douleur. Et il en avait conscience, parfois celle-ci était inévitable, nécessaire car elle en valait indéniablement la peine... comme celle de leur première fois.

Harry ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait plus ou moins à quoi s’attendre. Il savait que recevoir Tom en lui serait douloureux mais ce n’était pas l’important. Ce n’est pas sur quoi il se focalisa alors que Tom se décida, finalement à l’embrasser puis à caresser sa peau encore sensible. Harryse repaissait de ces sensations, attendant avec appréhension et plaisir le moment où Tom serait enfin tant littéralement que figurément parlant en lui, avec lui complètement.

Les baisers délicats se chargèrent de passion, de tension. Les doigts de Tom n’étaient pas encore en lui mais déjà, Harry sentait cette brulure qu’il avait reçu lors de leur première tentative dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il comprenait maintenant d’où venait sa brûlure. Sa magie était en train de lui parler. Sa magie, leur magie, celle qu’il partageait avec Tom était en train de se réveiller. Se laissant aller à ce pouvoir, à ce feu qui grandissait en lui, Harry se débarrassa du reste de leur vêtement sans davantage y penser. Il le sentait. Tom et lui devaient s’unir. Maintenant.

Ecartant ses jambes pour que Tom se rapproche de lui au maximum, Harry guida son ami vers son but ultime.

-Harry, l’arrêta Tom le souffle court, visiblement dépassé par les sensations, ses émotions. Je ne peux pas te pénétrer comme ça. Je dois te préparer.

-Pas le temps, souffla Harry et il désigna la pièce qui les entourait de son doigt - leur magie que Tom n’avait même pas vu, s’enfuyait de leur corps, se plaçant dans les murs, les seuls réceptacles disponibles à leur union. Je suis suffisamment détendu de toute façon et je ne crois pas qu’on ait le choix.

Ils ne l’avaient effectivement plus vraiment. Certes, leur magie les poussait à agir mais c’était plus que cela. Leur désir qui s’était illuminé dès leur rencontre ne pouvait plus être contenu, pas quand la libération semblait enfin si proche. Tom capitula, s’abandonnant au corps d’Harry, à ce passage resserré qu’il était le seul à franchir, qu’il serait à jamais le seul à franchir.

La douleur prit Harry par surprise. Elle le pétrifia, suffisamment longtemps pour que Tom fasse son chemin au plus profond de lui et stoppe tout mouvement, le corps tremblant. Alors seulement, leurs yeux se trouvèrent et quand leurs lèvres se caressèrent dans un baiser oh combien désiré, leur chambre fut transpercée d’un rayon lumineux, une onde magique qui se propagea à la maison, à la rue, à la ville, au pays, au monde tout entier - celui des vivants et celui des esprits.

Harry et Tom, eux, n’avaient conscience que du phénomène se jouant devant leurs yeux. Leurs flux magiques, le blanc d’Harry teinté d’ébène s’unissait au noir de Tom teinté d’ivoire. Leurs flux, sortant de leur corps étaient en train de fusionner, de se fondre l’un dans l’autre formant une nouvelle entité.

Alors qu’Harry et Tom faisaient l’amour, alors que physiquement ils apprenaient à ne faire qu’un, leurs magies s’étaient transformées en un flux désormais argenté qu’ils partageaient, symbole de l’union de leurs magies, symbole de leur amour, symbole d’un futur qui apporterait à tous la lumière.

 


	33. Epilogue : Notre Amour est la Plus Puissante des Magies

**Epilogue : Notre Amour est la Plus Puissante des Magies**

... _Un an plus tard_...

La nuit était tombée depuis un peu plus de trois heures sur le cimetière de Godric’s Hollow. Tom se tenait immobile, plongé dans cette obscurité bénéfique, seul comme il l’était depuis un mois maintenant. Une heure désormais qu’il avait passé la porte étroite située derrière l’église où les Potter avaient vécu. Inconscient des nombreuses tombes qui l’entouraient, inconscient des corps qui résidaient sous terre - cette poussière redevenant poussière - une unique sépulture intéressait le jeune homme. Une tombe qu’il voyait dans ses cauchemars depuis de trop longs jours, une tombe qu’il avait finalement identifiée la veille, une tombe qu’il avait reconnu ses yeux à peine posés sur elle. L’inscription qu’il avait découvert alors gravé sur le marbre blanc, qu’il ne cessait de répéter depuis, était trop criante de vérité :

_« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c’est la mort »_

Que Lily et James Potter aient été enterré sous une telle épitaphe après avoir été vaincu par un Voldemort en quête d’immortalité prenait un sens profond que Tom ne manqua pas, lui qui possédait à présent les explications de sa renaissance.

La mort. Il en avait eu peur depuis son commencement, avait voulu s’en cacher depuis toujours. Ces souvenirs là, présents pour le Tom Jedusor qu’il avait été et le Tom Gaunt qu’il était devenu, n’avaient pas été contrefait. La mort, il aurait tout fait pour la fuir. Son autre avait fait ce que personne avant lui n’avait osé pour s’en libérer. Au départ dégouté d’avoir pu être physiquement lié à un être si cruel, aujourd’hui, alors qu’il marchait sur le chemin de la vérité, des dernières vérités, Tom ne savait plus ce qu’il devait ressentir.

La voix de sa conscience, si facilement réveillée depuis qu’il avait quitté Harry, depuis qu’il avait cessé de prendre cette potion spécialement concoctée par Dumbledore, l’encourageait à s’abandonner à ce qui lui semblait si naturel, à se venger de tous, aussi sévèrement qu’il s’était vengé du Directeur. Sa voix, et ses souvenirs - eux qui n’étaient pas vraiment des cauchemars - le poussaient à tromper la mort, une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois.

Tom était perdu. Il voulait simplement la vérité. Il voulait simplement des certitudes. Mais aujourd’hui, il n’était fait que de mensonges et de suspicions, de remises en question qui le troublaient, le faisaient physiquement souffrir. Tom avait besoin de savoir. Tom voulait des faits qui l’aideraient à se décider, à oublier aussi... Harry et ses illusions.

Pourtant, tout ici, à commencer par la tombe de ses parents lui rappelait Harry, lui rappelait à quel point ce qu’il avait vécu avec le jeune homme était faux, teinté de l’ignominie du mensonge. S’étaient-ils jamais aimés? Cette question, cette pensée, déchirante était la pire de toute. Lui qui avait pris espoir en l’amour avait compris en l’espace de quelques minutes qu’il avait reposé ses certitudes sur un sentiment qu’il n’était, peut-être, au fond, pas capabled’éprouver. Comme Dumbledore en était persuadé. Lui qui n’était qu’un monstre dans un corps d’ange.

L’esprit rempli de ces sombres pensées, Tom relut une dernière fois le passage des Ecritures de la sépulture avant que les douze coups de minuit de ce 31 Juillet sonnent finalement. Sans avertissement, Tom tomba à genoux dans l’herbe brûlée par le soleil d'été, et, se prenant la tête entre ses mains pour tenter de contrôler la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, le corps tout entier, Tom se mit à convulser, ses souvenirs plus claires que jamais.

**Flash**

Au centre du cimetière de Godric’s Hollow, sur la tombe de Lily et James Potter se dressait un large chaudron, à l’intérieur duquel reposait un être chétif, aux traits plus serpentins qu’humains plongé dans un liquide bouillonnant. L’homme - si l’on pouvait le décrire comme tel - était incapable de parler, dans un état presqu’inconscient.

Auprès du chaudron se trouvait un homme à la barbe longue et aux lunettes en demi-lune. La baguette tendue vers le chaudron, le sorcier versa une flasque de son sang, murmurant une incantation, appelant la magie du créateur.

-Pour une vie rendue, une vie doit être mise en médiation, déclara-t-il et l’eau du chaudron se teinta d’un rouge rosé, ses bulles commençant à exploser sous la chaleur du feu.

Satisfait, Dumbledore se tourna vers son compagnon, le Prince des Potions, qui offrit son bras en sacrifice de son sang. De nouveau, l’homme éleva sa baguette, faisant teinter son incantation.

-Pour une vie rendue, une vie doit être offerte en balance à la magie.

Cette fois-ci, l’eau du chaudron devint rubis et le bouillonnement s’intensifia.

Finalement, Dumbledore versa une dernière fiole du sang du Sauveur et pour la dernière fois, il prononça l’incantation.

-Pour une vie rendue, une vie doit être offerte en protection.

L’eau du chaudron devint alors carmin, comme si, à l’image du vin, le sang s’était multiplié.

Les flammes bleuirent tant l’intensité du feu augmentait. Les bulles explosaient par centaines, crépitant dans le silence du cimetière.

Dumbledore s’avança une dernière fois, jetant dans le chaudron la photo vieillie d’un jeune homme aux traits d’ange mais à l’âme obscure - un jeune homme ayant porté le nom de Jedusor - devenant par ce rituel un Gaunt, une âme nouvelle.

-Voldemort tu étais, déclara Dumbledore. Voldemort est ton secret. Renait de tes cendres, Tom Gaunt.

Après un dernier grondement, le feu s’éteint et le chaudron se vida de son sang, laissant apparaitre un jeune homme, nu, évanoui.

Immédiatement, Dumbledore leva sa baguette, et, après l’avoir rapidement revêtu d’un linge propre, il demanda à Severus Rogue de lui tendre une nouvelle fiole contenant la potion qui tiendrait le garçon endormi, dans un coma nécessaire à la création de nouveaux souvenirs.

-Le plus dur reste à faire, murmura Dumbledore à l’intention de Severus qui disparut après un bref mouvement de la tête, emportant le corps de Tom avec lui.

D’un geste souple de sa baguette, Dumbledore fit disparaitre tout ce qui avait perturbé le cimetière normalement paisible de Godric’s Hollow. Puis, avec détermination, il marcha en direction de ces tombes qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis de longues années.

Attristé, il lut l’épitaphe qui se dressait sur la tombe de sa mère et celle, vide, de sa soeur.

_« Car là où est ton trésor, là aussi sera ton coeur. »_

Des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues, ses yeux fermés, pour une seconde à peine, il se laissa espérer que le jeune homme qui venait de renaitre puisse un jour apporter foi à ses paroles. Pourtant, l’espoir n’avait pas sa place dans son coeur. Localisant Poudlard dans son esprit, il disparut dans un tourbillon.

**Back**

**...**

Se réveillant en sursaut après ce rêve si réel qui n’en était pas un, Harry mit de longues secondes avant de reconnaitre la pièce dans laquelle il était. Son t-shirt, trempé d’une sueur froide, odorante et désagréable, lui collait à la peau.

Alors qu’il était parfaitement éveillé pour fêter son passage à la majorité, Harry avait été happé par un sommeil anormal, un sommeil qui lui venait de Tom, il le comprenait désormais, un sommeil qui n’était que souvenir... Souvenirs, comme toutes ces nuits depuis la fin de l’année scolaire, depuis la découverte de Tom.

Le coeur battant en repensant à ce qu’il avait vu et vécu, Harry chercha automatiquement sur sa poitrine son tatouage qu’il avait pris l’habitude de caresser. Effrayé, Harry s’aperçut qu’il avait en l’espace de quelques heures seulement, perdu un peu plus de couleur. Son serpent se mourrait, aussi facilement que l’amour de Tom à son égard.

Des larmes dans les yeux, Harry se rappelait avec une clarté affolante la voix de Tom lorsqu’il lui avait murmuré ‘Il brillera tant qu’on s’aimera’ le jour où Harry lui avait donné le sien, le jour où Harry l’avait fait sien.

Décidé à ne pas s’apitoyer sur son sort, Harry se redressa dans le fauteuil qui lui avait servi, pour quelques minutes de lit. Il attrapa une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu - une mauvaise habitude qu’il avait reprise depuis la fuite de Tom - avant de se saisir d’un parchemin et d’une plume, utilisant la Magie de l’Amour sans même y réfléchir - une magie qui lui était devenue naturelle et qu’il continuait à utiliser, à la différence de Tom.

Comme chaque soir depuis maintenant un mois, Harry se mit à rédiger une lettre pour Tom. Cette nuit-là, le message se voulait un peu différent, plus désespéré, du fait des images qu’Harry avait vues, de ce souvenir impliquant Dumbledore - un homme bon impliqué dans des affaires obscures - mais surtout de cette noirceur qu’il sentait particulièrement forte dans l’esprit et le coeur de Tom en cette heure.

«  _Tom,_

_Voici ma 31ème lettre. Je continuerais jusqu’à ce que tu me fasses signe._

_Je n’ai plus la force de te demander pardon. Ce mot me semble si fade, si étrange dans ma bouche, que je n’en vois plus la nécessité. Il n’y a plus besoin d’excuse ni de pardon entre nous._

_Je te sens continuellement en moi et pourtant, ton serpent s’estompe jour après jour de ma peau. Tu avais raison, il meurt aussi facilement que notre amour._

_J’ai fait ce que je devais faire, Tom et je sais, pour l’avoir entendu dans ton esprit, que tu en as eu conscience, ne serait-ce que pour un dixième de seconde._

_Je ne te supplierais plus ni de revenir ni de me pardonner. Tu possèdes déjà tout de moi. Mon corps. Mon coeur. Mon âme._

_Si tu avais passé ma porte, hier et m’avait demandé de t’aider à recréer autant d’Horcruxes que ton âme peut porter, j’en aurais été capable. Ce n’est plus le cas désormais. Je refuse que ce soit le cas. Je refuse de perdre notre intégrité. Je refuse de transformer notre amour en quelque chose de sordide._

_C’est ce dont tu as peur. C’est ce qui t’as toujours fait peur, que mes sentiments pour toi, que les tiens pour moi, n’aient pas été sincères. Si tu regardes ta peau, tu verras que mon serpent, à moi, ne s’efface pas. Car je t’aime et t’ai aimé à l’instant où je t’ai vu, même si tu le sais maintenant, j’avais toutes les raisons de te détester. Suis-je fou de t’avoir pardonné comme tu me l’as reproché? Oui, mille fois oui. Mais je ne vais pas m’en excuser._

_Je n’ai plus rien à attendre de toi, seulement une chose à te demander._

_Ne deviens pas lui, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça._

_Ne meurs pas seul, s’il te plait... Je serais aussi incapable d'en être le témoin que de quitter ce monde sans toi._

_Harry._  »

Ereinté après sa courte lettre, désespéré à l’idée de sauter du coq à l’âne, d’être incapable de mobiliser clairement sa pensée, Harry ne se relut pas. Il referma le pli avant de le faire transplaner dans la main de Tom directement, l’un des nombreux tours que sa magie lui permettait de faire. Tom lirait sa lettre. Il les lisait toutes. Même s’il n’y répondait jamais.

Déterminé à finir sa routine habituelle lui permettant de s’épuiser consciencieusement à la tâche, Harry attrapa un nouveau parchemin, sa plume déjà fermement serrée dans sa main. Ces mots, à la différence de ceux qu’il envoyait à Tom coulaient plus facilement - un reproche que Tom lui avait fait quand il l’observait encore en train d’écrire à celui qu’il nommait mal à propos ‘son amant’. Personne ne pouvait comprendre et Harry ne pouvait expliquer, mais cette amitié épistolaire qu’il entretenait depuis un an maintenant avec Drago lui était aujourd’hui fondamentale et ce même lorsque ces trente-et-une dernière lettres n’avaient pas quitté ce coffre dans lequel il les rangeait. Drago était désormais un confident qui s’apparentait davantage à un journal intime, un confident à qui Harry devrait bientôt faire face, lorsqu’il en aurait la force. Même si lui et Tom étaient officiellement - si tant est qu’une chose faite dans le secret puisse être officielle - séparés, il était des complications qu’il ne valait mieux pas affronter. Pas pour l’instant, en tout cas.

«  _Drake,_

_Jour 31. 31 Jours depuis notre adieu, depuis que Dumbledore est mort, depuis que j’ai dû t’abandonner sans explications, depuis que je dois garder ce silence entre nous. Ce silence me tue, Drago, d’autant plus quand j’imagine nos retrouvailles et cette requête que je vais devoir te faire, à laquelle je ne peux échapper. Sommes-nous destinés à faire éternellement les mêmes erreurs? Je me le demande, sincèrement... Suis-je destiné, après un an d’amitié à te faire souffrir, à te perdre toi-aussi? J’ai peur, Drake, tellement peur..._

_Peur de ce qui m’attend au bout du chemin, de cette mort inéluctable. C’est ce que j’ai appris juste avant que Dumbledore nous quitte. Je suis son Horcruxe, Drago, une partie de son âme, de l’âme de Voldemort, celle de Tom, également... Et je me déteste à cause de cela. Je le déteste lui. Je les déteste tous, ses sorciers puissants qui ont ruinés ma vie._

_Je hais Dumbledore pour ce qu’il a fait à Tom, pour ce qu’il nous a fait à tous. Si Tom nous enterre tous, il en sera le responsable. Il a fait de moi le gardien de son secret. Un secret qui a fini par le tuer. Finira-t-il par me tuer? Probablement. Parfois, je le souhaite._

_Toutes ces heures où j’ai quitté Poudlard pour m’entrainer, toutes ces heures où Dumbledore à profiter d’utiliser des dérivés de Legillimancie sur Tom pour lui soutirer des informations vitales dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. J’ai été si stupide de croire que la nouvelle âme de Voldemort, de Tom - je ne sais plus vraiment - pouvait tout changer. Il est destiné, tout comme moi, à mourir. Mais je ne crois pas une seule minute qu’il soit destiné à détruire. Enfin, maintenant qu’il sait que je lui ai menti, maintenant qu’il croit que je connaissais toutes les manoeuvres de Dumbledore, j’imagine que son destin lui a forcé la main._

_Tout paraissait pourtant si parfait... Même si Tom, juste avant son geste fatidique, m’a avoué que les séances avec Dumbledore n’avaient de cesse de lui créer plus de cauchemars - forcément à la recherche du nombre d’Horcruxes et de leur emplacement, les souvenirs de Voldemort avaient tendance à réapparaitre - quelque chose qu’il s’était bien gardé de me dire. J’aurais pu voir les manigances du Directeur plus tôt. Si seulement... Il a fallu que j’attende mon retour d’un entrainement intense, après le passage des ASPICs pour que je plonge pour la première fois dans l’esprit de Tom - le Directeur sentant sa mort approcher, il en était réduit à utiliser les grands moyens - et que je vois de mes yeux ce qui lui arrivait. J’aurais pu détruire tous ceux qui se présentaient sur mon passage. J’aurais pu tuer Dumbledore de mes mains - surtout quand j’ai vu Tom, évanoui sous l’effort. Mais non, dans ma noblesse de Gryffondor, j’ai attendu une explication. Je l’ai écouté et j’ai compris la raison de son plan. Comment avouer à un gamin de 15 ans qu’il est destiné à mourir? Comment lui avouer que celui qu’il aime est destiné également à mourir? Il n’y a pas de bonnes façons._

_Je me suis laissé convaincre, car je n’avais pas le choix, tout comme je me suis laissé convaincre lorsque Dumbledore m’a convoqué dans son bureau à la fin de notre quatrième année pour me confier la mission de guide de Tom. Faire le bien n’est jamais un choix, seulement un fardeau._

_Aurais-je voulu écouter mes explications si j’avais été Tom? C’est un Serpentard. Pour ça, tu dois le comprendre mieux que moi. J’aurais seulement aimé qu’il ne me confronte pas, qu’il ne me force pas à le vaincre - il ne peut déjà pas me pardonner mes mensonges, il ne pourra certainement pas me pardonner de l’avoir humilié._

_Jamais n’a-t-il été si en colère contre moi, si déçu par moi, pas même à cause de toi... Et pourtant je l’ai vu furieux de notre amitié qu’il ne comprenait pas. Aujourd’hui, tout cela n’a plus grande d'importance..._

_Son âme, déjà instable du fait du rituel, l’est d’autant plus depuis qu’il a tué Dumbledore, depuis qu’il a sacrifié le créateur même du sortilège lui ayant rendu son âme et une deuxième jeunesse. J’ignore combien de temps il lui reste. Je sais seulement que je dois mourir avant lui si je veux m’assurer que Voldemort ne reviendra jamais nous hanter. Et je suis le seul à le savoir. J’imagine que, dans quelques semaines maintenant, je vais devoir te mettre au courant, au moins du plan général. C’est le seul moyen pour que tu m’aides à récupérer et achever le dernier Horcruxe..._

_Drake, tu me manques. Je me sens seul. Il me manque._

_J’ai envie de te voir et pourtant, je sais à quel point cela peut-être une mauvaise idée..._

_Je n’ai plus rien qui me retient._

_Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Ce que j’ai fait. Ce que je risque de faire._

_Harry._  »

Sa plume reposée, Harry se dépêcha d’enfermer cette nouvelle lettre dans son coffret. Il était bien trop tenté de l’envoyer, trop tenté de recevoir du réconfort oh combien nécessaire.

Avalant d’un trait son verre bien rempli de Whisky Pur Feu, Harry se releva, s’affalant dans son lit sans attendre. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour dormir avant le début de son entrainement de Quidditch. Anniversaire ou non, le sport n’attendait pas. Et Harry était bien trop heureux de se perdre dans le vol, l’adrénaline et la victoire.

...

Un mois plus tard, la finale de la Coupe d’Europe de Quidditch était passée. Harry l’avait remportée, devenant le plus jeune victorieux de l’histoire. Trop heureux, Roy avait bien entendu prolongé son contrat, le compte à rebours jusqu’à la prochaine Coupe du Monde ayant ainsi débuté - Harry n’avait pas eu à coeur de lui faire savoir que d’ici deux ans, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Dans un sens, les prochains entrainements, les prochains matchs seraient un bon moyen pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose, tout en préparant discrètement sa succession.

La victoire qu’il avait passé un an à espérer, à poursuivre avec assiduité, en poche, malgré l’obtention de ses ASPICs - avec des notes impeccables dont Tom était sans nul doute à l’origine - Harry préparait à présent son retour à Poudlard. La raison était simple. McGonagall l’avait appelé et Harry n’avait pu résister. Avec le décès de Dumbledore qui serait annoncé lors du festin - une idée horrifique selon Harry - la nouvelle directrice avait demandé à l’ancien Gryffondor de s’occuper du service qui aurait lieu le soir même de la rentrée - Harry était bien content de ne pas faire partie des premiers années qui seraient répartis discrètement plus tard.

Avec une certaine tristesse, Harry était donc en train de faire ses bagages pour retourner dans quelques heures à Pré-au-Lard, où Sirius et Severus l’attendaient. Il ne leur avait pas reparler depuis la mort de Dumbledore qu’ils avaient dû cacher en partenariat avec les membres influents de Poudlard, depuis surtout la fuite de Tom et le début de la Coupe d’Europe de Quidditch. Bien sûr, son parrain et son ancien professeur étaient venus l’applaudir à tous ses matchs mais, comme pour Hermione et Ron, et le reste de ses amis, Harry avait préféré fuir, s’enfermant dans sa bulle de concentration, de solitude et de souffrance. Ce temps était à présent révolu.

Etonné du nombre d’affaires qu’il avait pu entassé en seulement deux mois, Harry les rangea soigneusement, lentement, gagnant du temps avant des retrouvailles à la fois désirées mais compliquées.

Lorsque son temps à la procrastination fut largement dépassé, Harry récupéra ses bagages qu’il avait rétréci et par la simple volonté de sa pensée transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Le village dans lequel il atterrit semblait mortellement vide, l’heure qu’il était, la fraicheur de cette dernière journée d’été, et l’obscurité ambiante y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

D’un pas qu’il voulut déterminé, Harry marcha jusqu’à sa maison et après avoir frappé doucement à la porte pour se signifier, il pénétra à l’intérieur du Hall du Chenil Empoisonné - un nom que Tom et lui avaient trouvé particulièrement amusant au moment de nommer leur lieu de vie, un nom qui ne le faisait désormais que sourire avec nostalgie.

Dans l’encadrement de la pièce menant au salon se tenait Sirius qui lui offrit un petit sourire, son parrain ayant clairement des difficultés à savoir comment agir avec son filleul. Harry lui facilita la tâche. Il s’avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les mots étaient inutiles. Il n’en avait pas de toute façon.

Lorsqu’il sentit des gouttes humides glisser dans son cou, Harry se rendit compte que Sirius s’était laissé emporté par le chagrin ou la joie, peut-être un peu des deux.

-Ne pleure pas, Patmol, lui murmura Harry. Tout va bien.

-Si tu t’étais regardé dans une glace ces derniers mois, Harry, tu ne me raconterais pas ce mensonge, lui rétorqua son parrain en s’essuyant grossièrement les yeux. C’est vrai que ton visage est plus tanné que d’habitude mais malgré tes muscles saillants, il est évident que tu as encore perdu du poids.

Harry haussa les épaules, pas particulièrement pressé de discuter cet aspect de sa vie.

-Où est Severus, préféra-t-il d’ailleurs demander.

-Juste ici, Harry, répliqua le baryton de son ex-enseignant, arrivant en direction de son laboratoire privé. J’ai cru, jusqu’au dernier moment que tu n’arriverais que demain.

-J’ai failli, avoua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant comme le faisait son père, mais davantage par nervosité. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce n’était pas très juste pour vous deux.

-Tu vas rester ici? lui demanda Sirius, l’espoir trop visible dans ses pupilles.

-Pour l’instant, oui. McGonagall m’a demandé de l’aider à s’occuper des affaires de Dumbledore. Elle n’y a pas touché depuis la fin de l’année dernière. Elle n’a même pas réussi à rentrer dans son bureau, c’était trop éprouvant. Je vais essayer de recevoir l’aide d’Abelforth. Maintenant que son frère est mort, je suppose que lui pardonner sera plus aisé. Enfin, je l’espère. Et puis, j’ai deux trois affaires à régler après cela à Poudlard. Après, je verrais...

Et malgré le ton qu’il avait employé, qu’il avait tout du moins tenté de rendre joyeux, Sirius vit clairement dans son jeu.

-Donc tu ne comptes pas rester, conclut-il d’un ton froid.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, montant dans les étages pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Il a eu beaucoup de mal à gérer ces deux derniers mois, l’excusa Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Harry n’avait pas besoin d’excuses à recevoir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en donner, de même que des explications. Il savait ce que le futur lui réservait désormais mais était incapable d’en parler. La meilleure des choses à faire, pour ses proches, était de s’en aller progressivement. Il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen.

-Je vais mettre mes affaires dans ma chambre, annonça-t-il à Severus avant de filer à son étage.

Severus le laissa partir, l’observant avec beaucoup de tristesse et d’incertitude.

Revenir dans ses appartements fut beaucoup plus facile que ce qu’Harry s’imaginait. Il s’y préparait depuis des semaines en même temps. Alors, même si chaque recoin dans ces pièces lui rappelait Tom, les sentiments que lui prodiguaient ces souvenirs étaient plus positifs que négatifs, rassurants d’une drôle de manière.

Consciencieusement, Harry rangea ses vêtements, ses babioles qu’il avait entassé. Il prit son temps, se perdant entre passé, présent et futur. Le futur modelait son attitude, son regard sur ce qu’il rangeait à présent. Et dans son rangement, Harry retrouva un passé de Tom qu’il ne connaissait pas. Si Harry n’était pas revenu depuis la fin de l’année scolaire, Tom, également, avait laissé toutes ses affaires en plan. Des affaires qu’il venait juste de déplacer de son bureau de Poudlard. Des tonnes de papier qu’Harry commença à lire. Parce qu’il connaissait Tom sur le bout des doigts, Harry regarda en premier lieu ce qui gisait au fond de la pile de parchemins et il tomba des nues, en apprenant les recherches que Tom avait effectuées sur son passé. Un arbre généalogique de la famille Gaunt était retracé, un arbre incomplet et alambiqué, complexe du fait de la double ligne temporel que Dumbledore avait créé par son rite. Ainsi, Tom avait cherché à en savoir plus sur son passé. Ce n’était pas une surprise. Après avoir appris pour ses cauchemars persistants, Harry était étonné qu’il n’ait pas commencé plus tôt à poser des questions précises.

Vidé de ces informations qu’il n’avait pas le temps de lire en détails pour l’instant, encore moins d’assimiler, Harry entendit tout à coup la voix de Severus annonçant le repas dans une vingtaine de minutes. Rassuré d’avoir le temps de prendre une douche, après cette lecture qui l’avait laissé fourbu, Harry sortit la dernière de ses possessions à qui il n’avait pas encore trouvé de place.

Sans davantage y réfléchir, Harry déposa son coffre à lettre sur sa table de chevet. Les yeux fixés sur son trésor, Harry se déshabilla, envoyant son linge dans la panière que Kreattur viendrait vider plus tard. Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. L’eau bouillante fit des merveilles sur son corps nu, maltraité quotidiennement par ses soins. Instinctivement, les yeux fermés, la tête plongée sous l’eau, Harry attrapa son médaillon de sa main droite alors que de sa gauche il cherchait à réveiller son serpent. Deux gestes témoins de sa nervosité. Deux gestes dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire.

Manger à table après deux mois de snacks pris sur le pouce fut un moment délicat pour Harry. Non seulement ne parvenait-il plus à tenir en place mais devait-il encore faire mine de se nourrir avec les yeux de son parrain collés sur lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Rendant les armes, il se tourna vers son verre de Whisky, conscient qu’il ne pouvait échapper à la découverte des deux hommes.

-Depuis quand as-tu recommencé à boire, l’agressa presque Sirius qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis qu’il avait fait l’effort de les rejoindre à table.

-Dois-tu vraiment poser la question, rétorqua calmement Harry.

-Alors c’est comme ça que tu tiens, grogna Patmol. Tu te bourres la gueule, vraiment, tu n’as rien trouvé de mieux?

-Sirius, l’avertit Severus d’un ton froid.

-Laisse-le parler, Severus, dit Harry, toujours très tranquillement. Si tu veux le savoir, Sirius, je n’ai pas une seule fois dépassé la limite, pas une seule fois été bourré. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers, j’ai un discours à préparer.

Et sur ces mots, Harry se leva, finit sa boisson et retrouva sa chambre, entendant sur le pas de porte Sirius murmurer:

-Il n’a rien mangé...

-Laisse-lui le temps, fut la réplique de Severus.

Pas particulièrement pressé à l’idée d’écrire une oraison funèbre lorsqu’à la question ‘En quoi Dumbledore était un grand homme?’ Harry n’avait rien à répondre à part l’envie spectaculaire d’aller vomir, il décida de continuer à examiner les différentes trouvailles de Tom.

Dans sa lettre du soir qu’il adressa à son ancien amant, Harry lui fit part de sa curiosité, ne lui mentant pas sur sa lecture de ses recherches. Après quelques mots écrits à Drago, Harry éteignit enfin la lumière, retournant dans sa tête sa journée du lendemain et ces mots qu’ils devaient à tout prix trouver.

...

Comme la plupart de ses camarades, Drago Malefoy n’avait pas eu de nouvelles d’Harry Potter depuis la fin de l’année scolaire - et ce, même si le portrait du Survivant avait fait la une du Prophète depuis le commencement de la Coupe d’Europe de Quidditch. À la différence de ses camarades, en revanche, Drago savait que le Directeur était mort et ce, avant d’avoir été mis au courant lors du festin de rentrée. Non seulement au courant du décès dans des circonstances étonnantes de Dumbledore mais également du mensonge ayant annoncé sa mort suite à une longue maladie cachée, Drago avait été forcé de garder l’information pour lui par un Harry incapable de lui avouer la vérité. Un Harry qui avait disparu de la surface de la planète de leur amitié, après des adieux déchirants.

Drago n’avait eu aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard, certain qu’il ne pourrait supporter à la fois l’absence d’Harry dans les murs de l’école et son omniprésence latente. Sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Maintenant qu’il avait réussi à se faire de nouveaux amis à Poudlard, Ginny en tête, il ne pouvait même pas se servir de sa solitude comme excuse. Pourtant, sa solitude lui avait particulièrement pesé durant les vacances, le forçant à consulter sa PsychoMage plusieurs fois par semaine, histoire de ne pas - trop - sombrer. Depuis la défection d’Harry, Drago ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

C’est dans ces circonstances qu’il reçut en pleine tête, lors du festin l’annonce de la mort d’Albus et qu’il vit l’effet de ce décès sur ces contemporains, qu’il dut garder secret ce mensonge qui le rongeait. C’est désespéré et déboussolé qu’il suivit le cortège d’élèves rejoignant une foule d’anonyme provenant du pays tout entier, ayant été mis au courant de la mort du sorcier par une annonce générale dans les journaux et à la radio en date de ce 1er Septembre.

Drago avait la tête qui lui tournait en voyant ce monde ayant envahi les terres de Poudlard. Tellement d’inconnus. Une foule compacte dont il ne voyait même pas la fin. En tant qu’étudiant, il fut placé dans les premières rangées faisant face à une large pierre tombale d’un marbre blanc éclatant. Drago aurait préféré éviter. Il avait l’impression de fixer Dumbledore dans la mort.

Au coté de la sépulture était disposé une sorte d’estrade, préparé très probablement pour que la Directrice actuelle de l’école fasse un petit discours. Drago ignorait si Dumbledore avait de la famille. Alors que les rangs commençaient à s’apaiser, il chercha du regard discrètement mais ne vit personne ressemblant de près ou de loin au vieux sorcier.

Se concentrant sur la scène, Drago vit mais n’entendit pas les mots que McGonagall prononça. Il avait l’impression d’être dans du coton, de venir seulement de se réveiller d’une longue anesthésie.

Puis, tout à coup, la Directrice descendit de scène et Drago entendit plus qu’il ne vit le souffle de chacun des spectateurs présents se soulever. Etonné, Drago fixa les yeux froncés l’appareil servant à amplifier magiquement la voix pour comprendre ce qui provoquait ce remue-ménage... et c’est alors qu’il le vit arriver.

Heureusement déjà assis, Drago sentit ses jambes flageoler et sa tête lui tourner. S’il n’avait pas déjà était si pale, il serait devenu translucide. L’envie de vomir le saisit.

Harry était sur scène.

Habillé certes élégamment, son ami avait une mine affreuse, Drago pouvait le voir de sa place. Ses traits étaient creusés, amaigris et un nouveau tic nerveux traversait son corps. Toutes les deux secondes, Harry portait sa main à sa poitrine pour se saisir d’un objet qui n’était visiblement pas là.

Malgré son air hagard, Harry fit preuve d’un talent oratoire que Drago ne lui connaissait pas, déclamant une oraison funèbre particulièrement émouvante. Drago ne pleura pas. Il resta figé sur le visage d’Harry qui était concentré, trop concentré, comme absent. Et même si Drago n’avait aucune idée des réelles circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore, il comprit en un instant qu’Harry ne pensait pas un seul des mots qu’il était en train de prononcer. Sa présence ne le mit que davantage en colère. Drago avait en vie de se lever en plein milieu de cette mascarade, d’interrompre cet enterrement public afin de demander des explications à Harry qu’il serait cette fois-ci obligé de lui fournir. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela.

Non, il se contenta d’observer Harry jusqu’à la fin de la cérémonie et même après cela, alors que de nombreuses personnes venaient le saluer et que le Sauveur, dans sa grande bonté, se laissait faire. Drago observa et attendit. Il attendit que la foule se dissipe, que les étrangers au sol de Poudlard se mettent à quitter les lieux et lorsqu’il fut temps pour lui et ses camarades de rentrer dans l’enceinte du château, il profita de son rôle de préfet pour s’approcher d’Harry.

Finalement esseulé, les yeux fixés sur le marbre vide, Harry se tendit, comme s’il l’avait senti arriver. C’était probablement le cas, lui et sa puissance exceptionnelle. Drago s’arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement, attendant qu’Harry se retourne de lui même.

Lorsqu’il ne le fit pas, Drago avança sa main, se saisit du coude d’Harry dont le bras était plié à angle droit et finit par le retourner doucement pour tomber sur les émeraudes étincelantes de l’ancien Gryffondor. Drago fut choqué de l’intensité qu’il lisait dans ses pupilles. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le troubla le plus. Dans la main d’Harry reposait son médaillon, le médaillon Malefoy et le jeune homme le serrait à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Surpris, Drago ne fut capable d’exprimer qu’un seul son, qu’un seul mot:

-Pourquoi? murmura-t-il peu certain du sens réel de sa question.

Et les yeux d’Harry qui faisaient tout pour le fuir se posèrent sur lui durant une brève seconde.

-Pas ce soir, Drake, répondit la voix brisée du brun. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Sans vraiment les comprendre, Drago prit pour argent comptant les paroles d’Harry et après un dernier regard, il quitta le brun pour retourner tranquillement jusqu’à la Grande Salle où les étudiants avaient été une dernière fois réunis afin d’être globalement consolés par la Directrice et instruits quant à la suite des évènements de cette rentrée particulière.

Drago n’écoutait pas. Son esprit se trouvait encore près de la tombe de Dumbledore, auprès d’Harry. Lorsque la Directrice sonna de ses paroles l’heure du coucher, Drago ne les entendit pas. Il resta à sa place, voyant dans un vague flou des silhouettes bouger autour de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il soit seul. Le son de pas et de pleurs difficilement contenus le sortit de sa rêverie. Il releva la tête pour voir arriver sa meilleure amie, son visage auréolé d’une crinière rousse, les yeux rouge d’avoir trop pleuré.

-Drago, murmura Ginny d’une petite voix qu’il ne lui connaissait pas - si leur amitié avait en effet pu débuter, c’était bien pour la force de caractère de la jeune fille. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi s’il te plait? Je n’ai pas envie d’être seule.

Drago hocha la tête, se saisissant de sa main. Lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort ce soir. Sans attendre, il l’entraina donc dans sa chambre privé de préfet en chef.

...

Drago tout juste parti, Harry ne retint plus les tremblements de son corps qui lui donnaient l’impression de convulser. Il n’allait pas bien et voir le blond si désireux de l’aider alors même qu’il méritait des réponses avait été trop fort, trop dur... Harry se sentit chanceler. Pensait-il vraiment mener à bien sa mission seul? En était-il seulement capable?

Trouvant une brève échappatoire à son tourment et ses interrogations, Harry se tourna vers le marbre où le corps de Dumbledore ne reposait malheureusement pas. Coincé dans les flammes après une mort rapide à la lueur verte de l’Avada Kedavra, le corps d’Albus était rapidement devenu cendre. La Salle sur Demande s’étant refermée sur elle-même, hors d’usage, une fois le feu contenu, ils n’avaient malheureusement pas pu récupérer les restes du grand sorcier.

Sous bien des rapports, cette tombe était inutile. Pourtant, Harry se retrouva à l’agripper de ses doigts pour sentir sa réalité. Malgré ses cauchemars incessants des circonstances du décès de Dumbledore, l’esprit d’Harry ne voulait pas encore assimiler la mort de son premier mentor. Il avait aimé cet homme, comme il aurait aimé un grand-père. Il l’avait détesté comme son pire ennemi. Au final, ses sentiments étaient très partagés et il ignorait s’il parviendrait à faire la paix avec ses émotions contradictoires avant d’atteindre le sort de sa destinée.

Incapable d’empêcher ses lèvres de remuer, Harry se vit parler à Dumbledore, chose qu’il n’avait jamais faite en présence des morts... Pas même de ses propres parents.

-Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit la vérité au début, Dumbledore, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot qui lui échappa. Je sais que le poids était lourd à porter pour un adolescent. J’imagine facilement pourquoi vous pensiez que je ne le supporterais pas. Mais si vous saviez à quel point la chose est plus difficile désormais. Peut-être l’avez-vous compris lorsque ce flash vert vous a touché? Peut-être l’avez-vous compris en lisant l’horreur de mes pupilles? Ou peut-être n’était-ce qu’une simple confirmation de vos certitudes? Vous m’avez averti contre l’amour tout en me poussant à aimer... Vous avez toujours su que l’amour était le plus puissant des sentiments, la plus puissante des magies, et que j’avais besoin du sentiment non de la puissance supplémentaire. La magie de l’Amour coule pourtant dans mes veines, plus fortes que jamais. Mais pourquoi l’appeler amour lorsque mon coeur m’a été de bien des façons arraché. Je suis sans défense, Dumbledore, sans outil pour achever cette mission que vous m’avez confiée. Je ne suis qu’un animal mené à l’abattoir, un sacrifice, ce que j’ai toujours été. Vous pensiez que l’amour me donnerait la motivation de me sacrifier. Et si c’est le désespoir qui me pousse à la mort? Comment puis-je lui donner l’envie de me tuer? Dites le moi, Albus, s’il vous plait. À ce stade, sa haine à mon égard ne vaut plus rien, pas s’il veut survivre coute que coute. Pas s’il veut redevenir Voldemort. Et comment puis-je le laisser devenir celui que je hais. Aimé ou détesté, tué ou être tué. Je n’ai même plus ce choix. Je n’ai plus aucun choix. VOUS m’avez laissé sans choix. Et pour cela, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

Les cris d’Harry résonnaient dans le silence du parc alors qu’il égrainait la colère que son monologue l'avait poussé à ressentir. Le destin semblait une nouvelle fois se moquer de lui, l’obligeant à haïr et aimer, tout à la fois, les grandes figures de sa vie. Depuis son enfance, il en était ainsi, tout ayant commencé par un certain Vernon Dursley, oncle de son état, dont Harry désirait recevoir l’approbation et l’affection mais qui l’avait détesté au premier regard. Comment devenir un homme sain après une telle enfance? Après avoir été destiné avant même sa naissance à une vie de sacrifice, à une vie de victime et de meurtrier?

Harry n’avait pas de réponses à ces questions. Il n’avait que son désenchantement et la certitude que, peu importe l’injustice et l’insanité d’une telle action, il ferait ce qui devait être fait.

Totalement lessivé, Harry ne comprit qu’une fois qu’il atterrit dans sa chambre qu’il venait de transplaner directement des terres de Poudlard et malgré le sourire qu’un tel fait aurait dû un jour lui apporter, aujourd’hui, il était seulement capable de tomber sur son lit, d’arracher un minuscule morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit ‘je t’ai pardonné’ avant de l’envoyer à Tom. Pas la peine d’imaginer que le Serpentard de naissance pouvait comprendre de travers ces mots. Le second coeur magique qui battait virtuellement dans le corps d’Harry lui apprenait avec précision que Tom avait parfaitement conscience de l’enterrement de Dumbledore et qu’il se rappelait en tout point les évènements ayant conduit à sa mort et cette tristesse, plus forte encore que sa haine.

...

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Harry entama une routine qui lui permit de supporter le temps qui passait et d’oublier un peu plus chaque jour l’absence de réponse de la part de Tom. Les battements de son coeur continuaient de lui rappeler sa présence mais, maintenant qu’Harry était concentré sur sa dernière mission, ayant trouvé la force - étrangement dans les papiers de Tom - de la mener à bien, la douleur persistante s’était atténuée dans le fond de son esprit, là où il gardait tout ce qui l’avait meurtri à jamais depuis sa naissance.

Harry passait la majorité de ses journées à Poudlard, profitant de ses matinées et débuts d’après-midi pour vider méticuleusement le bureau de Dumbledore - rempli de mystères impressionnants. Il avait contacté Abelforth comme il se l’était promis mais l’homme n’avait souhaité rien recevoir de l’héritage de son frère ainé. Comme quoi, Harry comprenait, il était des actions que même la mort ne pouvait effacer.

En milieu d’après-midi, après avoir demandé à Minerva si elle avait besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit - ce à quoi elle répondait parfois par l’affirmative, parfois par un simple mouvement de la tête - Harry rejoignait la bibliothèque de l’école - et souvent les archives du Ministère - pour poursuivre les recherches sur la Magie de l’Amour que Tom avait entamé, des mois plus tôt. Obnubilé par son passé, Tom avait fini par les laisser de côté, permettant à Harry de faire des découvertes auxquelles il ne se serait pas attendu.

Des découvertes remontant jusqu’à l’époque même des fondateurs de Poudlard, où une affaire assez dramatique avait remué les rangs des quatre amis à l’origine de l’éducation sorcière britannique. Loin de la légendes qu'on lui avait vaguement enseigné, Harry avait en effet appris que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard avaient été amants, éperdument amoureux depuis leur adolescence, depuis que le groupe des quatre s’était formé. Au cours de la période où les quatre amis avaient inspecté la Grande Bretagne et réfléchis à ce qui formerait les bases de leur enseignement, Godric avait fait la connaissance d’une jeune Moldue issue du royaume de Norvège aux longs cheveux dorés qui avait éveillé en lui une magie dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler. Avide d’en apprendre davantage, Godric avait commencé à passer du temps avec cette Astrid - la soeur jumelle d’un célèbre chef guerrier Moldu de cette époque - permettant à la jeune fille d’extérioriser petit à petit cette magie, elle qui n’était pourtant pas née capable de se servir d’une baguette. Intrigué, Godric laissa pour un temps de côté les intérêts de l’école qu’il était en train de bâtir et cette nouvelle relation qu’il entretenait avec Astrid - pourtant tout à fait amicale - entraina la jalousie de Salazar. Malgré ses protestations à l’égard de ses sentiments platoniques, la magie qu’il ressentait poussa Godric à se rapprocher de la jeune fille, les liens physiques facilitant son expression visuelle, allant même jusqu’à l’embrasser en se servant de sa magie sorcière. Apprenant ce qui s’était passé et, malgré les explications de Godric, Salazar était entré dans une rage folle, conduisant à sa haine des Moldus. Après avoir cherché à tuer Astrid, Godric la renvoyant en dernier recours dans son pays où elle serait en sécurité, il s’était désormais concentré sur la fondation de Poudlard, Salazar créant, dans sa haine des Sangs-de-Bourbe, la Chambre des Secrets.

Apprendre ainsi que derrière la légende se cachaient des sentiments si humains avaient bouleversés Harry. Et il avait commencé à se questionner sur le bien-fondé de ce pouvoir qu’il avait un jour surnommé la Magie de l’Amour. Etant donné l’expérience de Godric Gryffondor, Harry avait été tenté de revoir son point de vue. Et les histoires qu’il glana dans les bibliothèques qu’il fouilla durant ces longues après-midi lui apprirent que cette Magie de l’Amour était bien davantage une Magie de l’Expression, comme Tom l’avait détaillé dans ses notes. Malheureusement, selon ces archives, les seuls sorciers à en avoir été capables au cours des millénaires de magie, ne faisaient état que de fins tragiques - à l’image de l’histoire de Godric, ou encore d’Albus - et ce, même ou plutôt surtout lorsque les Moldus étaient mis dans la balance.

Réaliser que Tom et lui, après avoir été capables de développer et de contrôler une telle magie sans pour autant l’écouter quand elle avait cherché à les faire sombrer à leurs sensations physiques, après être passés près de révéler au monde magique un pouvoir qui pouvait changer les choses, étaient tombés dans des travers qui semblaient récurrents en matière d’Expression, déprimait Harry mortellement. Pour lui, la lutte semblait sans espoir.

Mais il n’était plus le jeune homme portant l’espoir en étendard. Il avait une mission et il comptait bien l’achever peu importe les rêves d’un monde meilleur qui pouvaient se présenter sur son chemin.

Après ces fins de journée souvent dépressives, heureusement, une lueur plus positive lui permettait de penser à autre chose... à quelqu’un, plus exactement, qui était fermement décidé à lui changer les idées.

En effet, en fin d’après-midi, après les cours de Drago, Harry rejoignait le blondinet dans ses quartiers. Suite à l’enterrement de Dumbledore, suite à sa prise de décision, Harry avait finalement tout avoué au Serpentard. Tout. Absolument tout. À commencer par ses lettres non postées. Drago s’était isolé durant une longue semaine, se cachant de tous, n’apparaissant que pour ses cours, plus torturé que jamais. Puis, il était venu trouver Harry, acceptant ses explications, ses excuses mais surtout de l’aider comme l’ancien Gryffondor le lui avait demandé. Ils avaient donc repris leur amitié là où ils l’avaient quitté depuis la fin juin mais sous des auspices quelques peu différentes. Discuter en personne n’était pas tout à fait pareil que de déverser son âme par écrit. C’était à la fois plus compliqué de devoir regarder les hématites argenté de Drago avant de lui dire ce qu’il avait sur le coeur, mais nettement plus enrichissant et agréable pour Harry.

Après s’être isolé durant de longues semaines, Harry avait de nouveau quelqu’un avec qui partager, quelqu’un qui l’écoutait, le comprenait de bien des manières, quelqu’un avec qui être était facile, quelqu’un qui avait accepté de passer en second.

Durant leurs longues soirées passées ensemble, Harry et Drago avaient notamment pris l’habitude de communiquer avec Narcissa Malefoy grâce à la Cheminette. Loin de là l’idée de tisser de nouveau lien alors même qu’il essayait de s’éloigner de la communauté magique gentiment, Harry avait besoin de l’aide de la mère de Drago, la seule personne encore libre à pouvoir lui donner accès à l’emplacement du dernier Horcruxe, le coffre de sa soeur à Gringotts. Si convaincre Drago avait été facile, persuader la Sang-Pur qu’était Narcissa n’était pas une mince affaire mais à coup de discussions, parfois philosophiques, parfois intimes, parfois gênantes - surtout quant il était question de Drago et de l’entente qu’ils avaient pour l’heure - Harry parvint peu à peu à la ranger à son avis et à la nécessité présente de l’emmener dans le coffre des Lestrange.

C’est ainsi que le vendredi 31 octobre arriva, date qu’Harry avait choisie pour mettre en oeuvre son plan. Quitte à passer une mauvaise journée, tant pour les souvenirs que cette date impliquait que pour les cauchemars qui le tiendraient plus tard éveillé - en lien direct avec l’esprit de Tom - Harry avait décidé d’en prendre son partie. Il en éviterait également les festivités qu’il ne pouvait, pour l’heure tolérer, même s’il avait promis à Sirius - invité exceptionnel de Poudlard - et à Drago - qui l’attendrait en se rongeant les sangs - de faire acte de présence.

Malheureusement pour Harry, le plan ne se déroula pas aussi doucement que prévu. Narcissa joua son rôle à la perfection mais les Gobelins, eux, ne furent pas si arrangeants. Ils créèrent difficulté après difficulté, n’étant pas particulièrement heureux de laisser Narcissa - une Black certes, mais une étrangère à leur monde - pénétrer dans un coffre contenant une richesse hors du commun. À ses côtés, sous sa cape d’invisibilité, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’énerver, pour rester aussi calme que l’était la mère de Drago. Sa prestance et sa patience étaient impressionnantes. Harry se dit que pour certains aspects de la vie, la manière d’agir Sang-Pur n’était pas toujours néfaste.

Les Gobelins passés, ne restaient plus qu’à éviter les protections de la banque elle-même. Le plan d’Harry était simple, demander à Narcissa de lui ouvrir le coffre, se servir de la description de l’objet qu’il avait soutirée à Tom pour le trouver et repartir bien gentiment. Il ne s’attendait pas que le coffre des Lestrange soit situé dans des profondeurs telles que des protections supplémentaires avaient été mises en place. Au moment où sa cape d’invisibilité se souleva, le présentant à la vue du Gobelin qui les accompagnait, Harry n’eut pas d’autre choix que de se servir de sa magie pour forcer Gornuk - celui qui leur avait été assigné - à poursuivre leur équipée. Narcissa était visiblement mal à l’aise, ses doutes concernant le vol de sa soeur revenant à plein régime.

-Vous le faites pour Drago, Narcissa, lui rappela Harry presque sèchement afin de sortir la jolie blonde de sa torpeur.

Narcissa donna un petit coup de la tête mais préféra tout de même rester à l’extérieur du coffre lorsque leur trajet arriva finalement à sa fin. Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait été décidé qu’il serait le seul à pénétrer à l’intérieur de la chambre forte pour ne pas trop incriminer la jeune femme. Le doigt du Gobelin passé sur la porte du coffre, Harry ne perdit pas un instant.

Trouver ensuite l’objet fut probablement la chose la plus facile à faire dans cette épopée, la description qu’Harry en avait étant plutôt visuelle en effet.

Lorsque Harry sortit enfin du coffre, ce fut pour entendre les alarmes de Gringotts annonçant la présence d’un voleur dans ses murs. Les sourcils froncés, Harry observa Narcissa qui avait fortement pâli. C’eut été trop beau que de penser que le révélateur de cape d’invisibilité n’ait averti personne à l’étage des Gobelins.

La coupe de Poufsouffle fermement tenue dans sa main, Harry remonta dans le wagonnet, intimant à Narcissa de le suivre. Malgré son hésitation, la mère de Drago l’écouta, voyant probablement dans l’intensité de ses pupilles sa détermination à la sortir de là.

Concentré, Harry écouta attentivement chaque bruit qu’il percevait en direction des étages supérieurs alors que leur wagon remontait progressivement. Ce jour-là, la course ne donna aucunement à Harry l’envie de vomir. Il était trop absorbé par les sons l'avertissant du moment idéal pour passer à la seconde phase de son plan qu’il avait créé en l’espace d’une seconde à peine. D’une main, Harry changea la mémoire de Gornuk, donnant à Narcissa une voie de sortie, la séparant totalement de ce vol.

Lorsque les bruits des Gobelins se firent de plus en plus assourdissants, signe qu’ils étaient quasiment arrivés à la surface du sol, Harry attrapa la main de Narcissa, priant pour que son plan, risqué voir même complètement fou, fonctionne.

-Cramponnez-vous, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

Harry ne l’avait fait qu’une fois dans un moment de désespoir total, sans même s’en apercevoir, il n’avait aucune raison d’imaginer qu’il pouvait réussir de nouveau. D’abord car Gringotts en tant que lieu inviolable avait des protection empêchant le transplanage mais également car en tant normal, il n’aurait jamais tenté de transplaner sans l’aide de sa baguette. Mais, il ressentait désormais sa Magie de l’Expression - puisque c’était son nom - couler dans ses veines, puissante. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait utiliser un sortilège d’invisibilité, le jour même où Tom et lui s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Certes, Tom n’était plus à ses côtés à présent mais, dans le fond de son coeur, Harry sentait que ses propres sentiments étaient suffisamment puissants pour lui obéir. Maintenant qu’il avait ouvert le passage, qu’il avait assimilé cette magie, elle ne partirait jamais plus.

Harry se concentra sur son objectif, la grille séparant l’entrée de Poudlard - mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable en essayant d’outrepasser deux lieux supposés inviolables - puis il transplana...- si Harry pouvait lui donner ce nom - aussi facilement que lors de sa première tentative. Une seconde ils étaient à Gringotts. L’instant suivant, Narcissa et lui se trouvaient en sécurité, près de l’école où résonnaient au loin les festivités d’Halloween. La nuit était déjà tombée, nulle doute que les étudiants de Poudlard étaient en pleine soirée, à s’amuser.

-Dites à Drago que je l’embrasse, déclara Narcissa d’une petite voix en donnant sa main à Harry que le jeune homme baisa. Et prenez soin de lui, Harry, s’il vous plait.

Sans attendre un quelconque consentement, Narcissa disparut dans un tourbillon.

Une main passée dans ses cheveux pour tenter d’apaiser l’adrénaline que leur traversée dans Gringotts lui avait prodigué, Harry glissa l’horcruxe dans sa poche, maintenant qu’il était en territoire protégé. La raison le poussait à aller s’occuper de sa destruction dans l’instant mais ses sentiments l’emportèrent. Vu l’heure qu’il était déjà, Drago devait être dans tous ses états, ce n’était pas juste pour lui de rester dans le noir concernant sa mère... Et puis, dans le fond de son esprit, Harry s’avoua qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être seul pour détruire ce dernier Horcruxe, le dernier avant lui-même, le dernier avant sa fin prédite. Non, il n’avait pas envie d’être seul ce soir. Sa décision était prise.

Marchant d’un pas déterminé en direction du château, Harry se glissa à l’intérieur des larges portes sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La musique était nettement plus forte désormais et Harry commença à se sentir mal. Sa tête lui tournait. La présence de l’Horcruxe dans sa poche, comme un second coeur à portée de main, le troublait. Harry accéléra le pas.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’Harry aimait chez Drago, c’était sa chevelure blonde, parfaitement reconnaissable. En effet, un coup d’oeil dans la Grande Salle fut suffisant pour repérer le Serpentard et Harry marcha directement à sa rencontre, cherchant à capter son attention, sans prendre soin de regarder autour de lui, sans remarquer que son attitude pouvait paraitre anormale, tout du moins inhabituelle.

Heureusement pour Harry, Drago devait avoir un sixième sens pour ce qui était de le repérer car il releva la tête, croisant le regard du brun au bout d’une minute seulement. Harry vit le soulagement qui para les traits du blondinet avant qu’il se lève dans l’instant. Vu l’endroit où il se trouvait, il était évident que Drago s’était isolé - peu enclin à la fête en cette soirée - il mit donc un certain temps à rejoindre Harry qui s’était adossé au mur, attendant que Drago arrive pour qu’ils puissent quitter cette ambiance qui le prenait à la gorge. Il n’aurait pas dit non à un verre de Whisky Pur Feu mais mieux valait attendre, sa tâche de la soirée étant loin d’être terminée.

Les yeux rivés sur Drago, puis sur la sortie, Harry ne vit pas les regards de Sirius, Severus, Remus, Hermione, Ron et Ginny les suivre, étonnés et plus qu’inquiets. Aucun de ses amis n’eut la possibilité d’agir, Harry ayant entrainé Drago hors de la Salle en un rien de temps.

La porte à peine passée, Harry s’arrêta, une main contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Drago fut à ses côtés en une seconde.

-Ta mère va parfaitement bien, l’informa-t-il pour que le blond ne s’inquiète pas de son état. Au final, tout s’est passé comme prévu. Elle est rentrée chez vous...

Drago se saisit de son menton, le forçant à le regarder même si ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Il était évident dans les pupilles de Drago que son inquiétude était entièrement concentrée sur Harry. Le brun lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de l’attirer contre lui, glissant son nez dans son cou - l’odeur et la chaleur de Drago lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, dépassé qu’il était par ce contact, par ce bien-être si simple. Posant ses lèvres à la base du cou de Drago, Harry murmura:

-Ta mère t’embrasse.

-Pas sûr qu’elle parlait d’un tel baiser, souffla le blondinet dans un halètement étouffé.

Harry se recula de quelques centimètres pour observer le visage de Drago, ses yeux voilés, reflétant probablement ce que ses propres pupilles devaient lui apprendre.

-Je ne l’ai pas encore détruit, soupira Harry en sortant de sa poche la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Drago ne fit même pas un geste pour s’en saisir - savoir ce que cet objet représentait était suffisant pour le dégoûter à vie, l’horrifier également.

-Comment veux-tu t’y prendre? demanda Drago d’une petite voix.

-J’imagine que je vais devoir retourner dans la chambre des secrets. D’une façon ou d’une autre, que j’utilise le venin de Basilic ou le feu qui a brûlé le diadème, c’est le lieu idéal pour exécuter la sentence.

-Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y, approuva Drago. Tu vas devoir nous guider. Je n’ai, bien sûr, aucune idée de l’endroit où se situe l’entrée.

Un petit sourire s’épanouit sur les lèvres d’Harry alors qu’il regardait Drago avec autant d’incertitude que d’espoir.

-Tu viens avec moi? demanda faiblement le brun.

-Potter, la question ne se pose même pas, répondit-il, utilisant, l’espace d’une seconde, son ton d’antan, faisant sourire Harry.

Idiotement rassuré, Harry se mit immédiatement en route, entrainant Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Pas la peine d’utiliser l’excuse de la chambre des secrets pour m’entrainer ainsi dans des toilettes, Harry, s’amusa Drago, afin de détendre l’atmosphère.

-Comme si un lieu pareil était digne de ton petit cul, Malefoy, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, retrouvant son mordant, faisant rougir Drago.

Sans attendre, Harry se plaça devant le lavabo usager et, après s’être concentré sur le serpent - non pour se remémorer le Fourchelang mais parce que le parler lui rappelait Tom douloureusement - Harry siffla l’ordre de s’ouvrir et le mécanisme s’enclencha.

Leur descente - rendue aisée par les escaliers que Drago lui fit remarquer de demander - puis leur marche dans les tunnels parut à Harry bien plus rapide, moins stressante, moins excitante aussi que lors de sa première fois. Seul Drago jetait des coups d’oeil ahuris, intéressés dans tous les sens. Harry, lui, savait exactement ce qui l’attendait et chaque pas était un supplice, l’Horcruxe pesant lourd dans sa poche, de même que cette nouvelle trahison que Tom ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer - si tant est que leurs chemins se recroisent.

Finalement arrivés à la chambre, Harry et Drago s’y enfoncèrent jusqu’à atteindre la carcasse du Basilic parfaitement en place. Les crochets étaient là, prêts à êtres arrachés, à être utilisés.

Harry s’en saisit d’un et sans attendre davantage, sans tergiverser de peur de faillir, il l’abattit sur la coupe, qu’il avait au préalable posée au sol. Alors, son enfer personnel commença. Tout droit sorti de l’âme de Voldemort enfermée dans la coupe, la silhouette de Tom se présenta à lui, aussi beau que lors de leur dernière rencontre, aussi dévastateur, létal que lors de son meurtre de Dumbledore, aussi désespéré, dépité également alors qu’il déclarait:

-Tu m’as trahi, Harry Potter.

Et Harry ne supporta pas de le voir, une nouvelle fois si déçu à son égard. Il ne supporta pas d’entendre ses mots. Sachant que Drago était à quelques pas derrière lui, à une distance suffisante pour ne pas le blesser, Harry fit appel à sa magie, au feu qui brulait en lui, l’extériorisant avec une volonté de fer. Les flammes se dirigèrent directement là où il leur ordonnait d’aller prenant d’assaut la coupe, la silhouette de Tom et tout ce qui les entourait.

Harry voulait la destruction de ce lieu, ne voulait plus qu’aucun souvenir de Voldemort ne survive. Le brasier s’étendit à l’ensemble de la chambre, Harry les dirigeant avec un plaisir malsain.

Ce n’est qu’en sentant la main de Drago sur sa hanche qu’il se rappela son devoir envers le blondinet. Lui ne pouvait pas mourir de la sorte. Harry aurait aimé pourtant, s’abandonner aux flammes, mais, ce faisant, il aurait signé l’arrêt de mort, non seulement de Drago mais de tous ceux présents dans l’école - il était en effet le seul capable de les contenir.

Abaissant finalement ses mains, Harry cessa de nourrir le feu, le laissant mourrir de lui-même. Il se retourna ensuite vers Drago, posant sa main droite sur sa joue, la caressant avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Viens dormir chez moi ce soir, Drake, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres seulement du blondinet.

-Chez toi ou avec toi? demanda Drago, le brasier en arrière plan se reflétant dans ses hématites.

-Les deux, murmura Harry en le saisissant à la taille et sans lui laisser le choix, prenant son petit soupir comme une affirmation, il les fit directement transplaner dans ses appartements du Chenil - utilisant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa magie de l’Expression.

Epuisé à son arrivée, il n’avait même pas le courage de prendre une douche afin de chasser les odeurs persistantes nauséabondes de feu qui lui collaient à la peau.

En réalité, il était tellement vidé qu’il n’avait la force que de se tenir debout, incapable de réfléchir. Heureusement, Drago vit dans ses pupilles la torpeur qui voulait s’installer et il prit les choses en main. Il assit Harry d’autorité sur son lit, les mains du brun se positionnant d’elles-même sur ses cuisses, le coeur de Drago manqua un battement. Se saisissant de sa baguette, il se concentra sur un sort les nettoyant rapidement de ce que le brasier avait laissé sur leurs corps.

Prenant une large inspiration, se délectant de leurs senteurs désormais neutres, Harry lui adressa un petit sourire avant de retirer son t-shirt. Les yeux de Drago naviguèrent sur le torse d’Harry, hésitant, désirant. Puis, la voix d’Harry s’éleva.

-Déshabille toi, Drake. J’ai envie de te sentir contre moi.

Drago haleta, tant des paroles d’Harry que de la vision qu’il lui offrait.

-Rien d’autre? demanda-t-il pour clarifier le désir du brun, parce qu’il était déjà en train de perdre son coeur.

-Rien d’autre, approuva Harry en retirant le drap blanc de son lit, jurant parfaitement avec le mate de sa peau, avant de préciser. Pas ce soir. Pas encore.

Sous les yeux d’Harry qui le fixait, Drago se déshabilla tranquillement, attendant jusqu’au dernier moment qu’Harry l’arrête, lui dise que tout ceci n’était qu’une mauvaise idée - car c’en était définitivement une. Mais Harry ne dit rien et finalement, Drago le rejoignit, se perdant dans les sensations de leur nudité partagée.

Peau contre peau, serrés à s’en faire mal, c’est ainsi qu’ils s’endormirent, Harry ayant, pour la première fois, oublié son pli journalier pour Tom.

...

Severus et Sirius marchaient côte à côte dans la nuit apaisante de cette soirée d’Halloween, dans un silence serein. Depuis l’apparition d’Harry un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les deux hommes n’avaient eu de cesse de s’interroger sur le retard d’Harry, sur son visage qui semblait détruit, sur le regard qu’il avait lancé à Drago, sur leur fuite et sur leur absence, finalement, à l’heure de mettre un terme aux festivités.

Severus et Sirius ne comprenaient pas l’attitude d’Harry, sa lourde décente aux Enfers, semblait-il calculée. Certes, ils pouvaient comprendre sa tristesse suite aux désenchantements que lui avait prodigués sa relation avec Tom mais de là à arrêter de vivre, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pire que tout cela, les deux hommes ne savaient que faire pour l’aider. Ils n’arrivaient déjà pas à lui parler... Et maintenant, ils ignoraient où il se trouvait.

En passant la porte du Chenil, les protections leur apprirent qu’Harry était bien rentré. Poussant un soupir de soulagement à l’unisson, Severus et Sirius s’offrirent un petit sourire avant de rejoindre leur étage - fatigués d’avoir surveillés des adolescents durant une soirée entière. C’est dans les bras l’un de l’autre qu’ils s’endormirent, un sourire persistant aux lèvres, heureux de savoir que, peu importe ce qui l’avait bouleversé - outre l’évidence de la date - Harry était rentré à la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Severus fut, comme bien souvent, le premier à se lever. S’arrêtant à l’étage inférieur, il pénétra dans les appartements d’Harry, désireux de vérifier que le jeune homme allait bien, qu’il dormait paisiblement. Depuis qu’Harry était revenu deux mois plus tôt, il était pire qu’un père avec son nouveau-né, c’en était effrayant... mais pas aussi effrayant que le spectacle sur lequel il tomba en atterrissant dans la chambre d’Harry.

S’il devait être honnête, il avait vu pire de la part des deux jeunes hommes mais c’était peut-être l’intimité qui dégageait de la scène qui le choqua particulièrement, même si au fond il ne pouvait dire qu’il était surpris.

Il ne l’avait pas avoué à Sirius de peur de le contrarier mais la veille, lorsqu’il n’avait pas vu Harry et Drago revenir, il s’était douté de quelque chose, pas de là à les trouver nus et enlacés mais tout de même...

Il quitta la chambre en silence, le visage fermé, soucieux.

Il fallait espérer que Drago savait ce qu’il était en train de faire. Dans cette situation, il ne pouvait s’attirer qu’une peine de coeur sévère... une deuxième, une éternelle dont il ne guérirait sans doute pas. Enfin, qui pouvait le savoir? Il avait bien cru ne jamais se remettre de la perte de Lily.

Pensif, une tasse de thé réchauffant ses doigts, c’est ainsi que Sirius le trouva une heure plus tard environ. Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Sirius avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour interpréter ses humeurs. Maintenant qu’il utilisait ce don pour prendre soin de Severus, ce dernier n’en était pas malheureux mais ce matin-là, il aurait préféré éviter que Sirius reconnaisse immédiatement les signes de son inquiétude. L’Animagus fronça les sourcils, indiquant d’un mouvement de tête sa question informulée.

-Drago est ici, commença Severus sobrement.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Il a passé la nuit ici, reprit Severus.

-Où ça? le coupa Sirius et le Potionniste le fixa sévèrement.

Sirius lui fit signe d’enchainer après s’être brièvement excusé.

-Il a passé la nuit avec Harry, dans son lit et ils n’étaient, à ce que j’ai vu, que très peu vêtus.

-Très peu ou pas du tout? exigea de savoir Sirius, d’une voix sombre.

-Pas du tout.

-Putain de merde, s’écria l’Animagus, furieux. Est-ce que tu crois qu’il fait exprès d’enchainer les conneries?

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de morigéner Sirius pour son langage, la cause étant, ce matin-là, totalement perdue.

Et malheureusement pour Harry qui arriva quelques minutes tard ne portant qu’un pantalon de pyjama tombant très bas sur ses hanches - signe qu’il n’était pas encore réveillé - la colère de son parrain ne s’était non seulement pas apaisée mais avait augmentée.

-Qu’est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là, Harry? l’agressa directement Sirius en le regardant, Harry se rendant compte seulement maintenant de la présence d’autrui.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son torse, comprenant tout à coup, le ‘problème’ de sa tenue, ses yeux s’écarquillant.

-Merde, jura-t-il en posant instinctivement sa main sur son médaillon.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est? demanda automatiquement Sirius.

Harry fit la grimace. Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir omis ce détail en quittant le lit. Il faut dire qu’il venait de dormir une nuit complète pour la première fois depuis quatre mois. Il était un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

Décidant de jouer franc jeu, il s’avança à la rencontre de son parrain pour que celui-ci voit de lui-même ce qu’il portait autour du cou. Il attendit, le regard détourné sur la table de la cuisine, que Sirius comprenne, ce qui prit trente longues secondes environ.

-Tu es incroyable, Harry, tu le sais ça, tonna Sirius. Tom est parti depuis quatre mois et ça y’est t’es déjà retourné dans les bras de Malefoy. C’est quoi ton problème avec les mauvais garçons, Harry, je peux savoir. Et en plus, vous en êtes déjà à échanger vos _bijoux_ de famille.

-Pour ton information, s’exclama Harry, sa main se crispant sur le comptoir. Je porte ce médaillon depuis plus d’un an.

-Et c’est tout ce que tu as à me dire, s’écria Sirius, incrédule. Que depuis tout ce temps, tu voyais Malefoy dans le dos de Tom...

-Son prénom est Drago, Sirius, tu devrais essayer de t’en rappeler. Et ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Si tu penses que je suis capable de tromper qui que ce soit, tu ne me connais de toute façon vraiment pas.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je crois, que j’imagine Harry. non seulement tu ne nous dis rien mais tu arrives pour le petit déjeuner comme si tu venais tout juste de t’envoyer en l’air.

-Et tu sais effectivement de quoi tu parles, n’est-ce pas? rétorqua Harry, mauvais.

La claque partit sans qu’aucun des deux hommes ne la voit venir. Harry ne réagit même pas. Il se contenta de fixer son parrain, à la fois surpris mais satisfait. Les séparations les plus brutales sont souvent les meilleures.

-Je pense qu’on s’est tout dit, finit par murmurer Harry.

Mais Sirius n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Tu as beau être adulte, Harry. Tu es ici chez moi. J’exige des explications à ton attitude.

-La seule explication que je vais te donner est la suivante, Sirius : merci pour ton hospitalité, pour votre hospitalité, devrais-je plutôt dire mais j’ai décidé de partir vivre ailleurs, pour l’instant au château. Pour la suite, on verra.

Et, profitant du choc de son parrain mais également de Severus, il quitta la cuisine qui ne lui avait certes pas apporté son repas tant espéré mais lui avait offert à la place une opportunité nécessaire. Et il se réfugia dans sa suite, dressant ses protections infranchissables le temps qu’il prépare ses valises.

Drago était toujours paisiblement endormi lorsqu’il arriva dans sa chambre, Harry s’assit donc au bord du lit, caressant doucement les mèches blondes qui tombaient négligemment sur son visage. Un Malefoy en plein sommeil possédait cet air de perfection angélique - loin de la contrefaçon à la mode sang-pur - qui fit sourire Harry. Sa caresse se poursuivit sur la joue du blondinet, puis sur ses lèvres et délicatement, Harry découvrit le drap qui recouvrait ce corps dénudé qu’il avait serré toute la nuit. Harry poursuivit ses caresses pour sortir doucement Drago de sa nuit.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement et les sourcils du blondinet ne furent pas la seule partie de son anatomie à se dresser.

-Si tu comptes me gratifier d’un tel réveil chaque fois qu’on dort ensemble, Harry, c’est quand tu veux.

-Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui emploie le mot ‘gratifier’ au réveil, s’amusa Harry. Mais puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment, je vais te prendre au mot. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de me loger dans ta chambre de préfet pour les semaines à venir?

Les yeux de Drago se voilèrent un instant et il tourna la tête en déclarant:

-Dois-tu vraiment me le demander? Ce n’est pas comme si l’évidence pointait littéralement sous tes yeux.

Voyant qu’il n’était pas prêt à le regarder de lui-même, Harry attira Drago à lui, l’installant sur ses genoux, le blond rougissant de son manque de tenue.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Harry, soupira Drago en laissant retomber sa tête sur l’épaule du brun, les mains d’Harry se liant sur le postérieur du blond. C’est tout ce que je te demande.

-Ce n’est pas le cas, répliqua Harry sérieusement à l’oreille de Drago. Cette nuit était importante pour moi.

Drago hocha la tête pensivement, conservant le silence avant de finalement se lancer.

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais sur le fait de passer tes nuits avec moi?

Harry acquiesça, arrachant un petit sourire à Drago.

-Et que crois-tu que Sirius et Severus vont en penser?

-En penser? Beaucoup de mal à mon avis si la dispute que j’ai eu avec Sirius à ton propos signifiait quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui est d’avoir quelque chose à en dire, c’est très différent. Je ne leur laisse pas le choix puisqu’au fond, c’est bien mieux comme ça.

-Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, Harry, le conseilla sagement Drago, s’incluant bien entendu dans l’avertissement. Mais ne fais rien non plus qu’ils puissent regretter.

-J’y tâcherai, approuva Harry, les yeux soudainement brillants. Si tu veux savoir, j’ai envie de t’embrasser là, maintenant mais je me retiens car je ne veux pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à regretter.

-Qu’en est-il de tes regrets, Harry?

-Je n’en aurais aucun et c’est sans doute le problème.

-Ne dis pas cela, Harry, murmura Drago en fermant les yeux.

-Quelle partie de ma phrase exactement?

-Celle à propos du baiser, souffla Drago, les yeux toujours clos.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Tu penses que c’est une mauvaise idée qu’on dorme ensemble, n’est-ce pas?

-Définitivement.

-Mais on va le faire quand même.

-Bien sûr parce que je préfère avoir le coeur brisé en ayant eu la chance d’être proche de toi plutôt que de l’avoir - puisque ce sera forcément le cas - et de regretter toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin, quand je pouvais te rendre une petite partie de ce bien que tu m’apportes par ta simple présence.

Drago n’eut jamais le temps de finir sa pensée, ses lèvres se trouvant envahies par celles d’Harry, aussi intenses que rapides.

Soufflé, Drago se retrouva tout à coup debout, montrant son dos à Harry qui le poussa en direction de la salle de bain.

-Va prendre ta douche, le temps que je range ici. Ce sera plus raisonnable, répliqua Harry, la voix chancelante.

Et Drago ne se le fit pas répéter.

En un mouvement de la main, Harry se retrouva habillé, puis après un bref instant de concentration, toutes ses affaires nécessaires à la vie courante se mirent en mouvement, prenant le chemin de la malle.

Il profita de ce raffut pour s’asseoir à son bureau, rédigeant cette lettre qu’il avait complètement oubliée la veille - une lettre qui lui faisait mal tant elle était criante de vérité.

«  _123ème lettre - un nombre évocateur pour un pli qui aurait dû te parvenir hier - l’as-tu seulement remarqué?_

_Le dernier Horcruxe a été détruit. L’as-tu senti? As-tu vu la scène comme j’ai parfois vu tes cauchemars? Je n’en ai même pas eu cette nuit..._

_Drago était là quand j’ai détruit cette partie de l’âme de mon ennemi, TON ennemi._

_Tom, je t’ai dis que ton serpent, gravé sur ta peau ne s’effacerait jamais... j’avais tort?!_

_Ne le laisse pas s’affadir, je t’en supplie...?_

_H._ »

Des larmes dans les yeux, Harry envoya le message et, dans l’instant de sa réception, il sentit pour la première fois une réaction - la réaction de Tom - une fureur sans nom, à l’idée, non pas qu’Harry soit plus qu’en collaboration avec Drago comme le sous-entendait le message mais que le blondinet soit au courant de la réelle identité de Tom, qu’Harry lui ait dit à _lui_ , la vérité.

Alors qu’il tombait à genou au sol, sa tête vrilla d’une douleur issue de sa cicatrice qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Harry se dit que, quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait sans doute était content de trouver un moyen de pression sur Tom, un moyen de le faire réagir.

Mais, le problème était, qu’avec Drago, Harry ne jouait pas et cette crainte qu’il avait confiée à Tom était bien réelle.

Sa crise migraineuse passée, quelques heures plus tard, Harry sentit soudainement un vide total se faire dans son esprit comme si, désormais, il était bien seul, là-haut, comme si, cette fois-ci, Tom avait définitivement rompu, non seulement leur lien mais bien ce maigre flux qui le rattachait encore à la lumière.

...

Dans le Monde des Esprits, la célèbre Morgana se réjouissait de ce qu’elle voyait. Après des mois à contempler avec inquiétude la relation de Tom Gaunt et Harry Potter qui ne cessait de s’approfondir, elle assistait enfin à leur séparation définitive. Tom, lui, n’utilisait déjà plus sa Magie de l’Amour depuis des mois et il s’empêtrait dans la facilité de la noirceur qui l'entourait. Quant à Harry Potter, malgré sa puissance qui n’avait de cesse d’augmenter et sa détermination à retrouver Tom, il perdait heure après heure son espoir, en en saisissant un nouveau... Celui d’une vie aux côtés du jeune Malefoy.

Dans un sourire, Morgana repensa à cette conversation qu’elle avait tenu avec sa soeur et Mordred des mois plus tôt. Morgause avait eu raison à l’époque, Drago était un outil efficace pour empêcher Harry et Tom de remplir leur destinée... Une destinée qui dans deux mois exactement n’aurait plus aucune chance de se réaliser. Dans un sourire, Morgana se dit que pour une fois, Merlin devrait plier sous la force de sa réussite.

...

Un mois était passé depuis qu’Harry avait quitté le Chenil Empoisonné, Sirius et Severus, depuis qu’il avait emménagé dans la chambre de Drago, depuis que la connexion que lui et Tom entretenaient s’était brisée. Un mois durant lequel Harry avait repris l’insidieux espoir d’une vie où sa mort ne l’attendait pas au bout du chemin. Un mois durant lequel il avait néanmoins senti la douleur de l’âme de Voldemort à l’intérieur de sa tête comme jamais - signe que la confrontation n’allait plus tarder.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et malgré les efforts de ses amis à l’idée de l’inclure dans l’esprit des fêtes et dans les célébrations qui se dérouleraient au Terrier, Harry fuyait avec aplomb, autant qu’il fuyait les multiples confrontations qu’Hermione et Ron - et même Severus - cherchaient à avoir. Sirius et Severus n’étaient en effet pas les seuls à avoir remarqué le comportement d’Harry, à voir d’un mauvais oeil son rapprochement de Drago - même si ses deux meilleurs amis n’avaient dans ce domaine qu’une maigre compréhension de ce qui se passait vraiment - et ils recherchaient et attendaient de sa part des explications avec avidité. Mais Harry ne les donnait pas, préférant se concentrer sur ses recherches, et égoïstement sur Drago, durant le temps qui lui restait. Heureusement, McGonagall n’avait fait aucune difficulté quant à son emménagement à Poudlard - puisqu’elle était bien entendu au courant - elle lui avait seulement fait savoir qu’elle appréciait sa discrétion.

Discret, Harry l’était, autant dans sa solitude que dans sa relation avec Drago. Si ce n’était la Directrice, son parrain et le Maitre des Potions, personne n’était au courant de ce qui se passait entre les deux anciens ennemis. Même les trois avertis n’avaient qu’une vague idée de la réalité, tout au plus des suppositions, mais Harry ne comptait pas leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il savait que ce serait peine perdue, sans avouer toute la vérité. Et même là, il était persuadé que seul Drago pouvait réellement comprendre sa façon de pensée et de réagir. Et c’était bien mieux comme cela.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Harry se rendit compte que, comme bien souvent dans sa vie, son point de vue n’était pas toujours, dans le détail, une réalité.

Après une journée passée dans des livres, Harry s’était tranquillement installé dans le petit salon qui jouxtait la chambre de Drago afin de profiter d’un verre de Whisky Pur Feu auprès de l’âtre en attendant que son blondinet revienne de ses cours. Lorsqu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Certes, les choses étaient compliquées avec Drago - comment n’auraient-elles pu l’être - non, en réalité être avec lui était facile, le reste était compliqué... et même s’ils avançaient par tâtonnement dans ses eaux troubles que constituait leur relation, Harry sentait que, petit à petit, il n’arrivait plus à retenir son coeur dans la prison dans laquelle il l’avait enfermé. Harry luttait au jour le jour pour ne pas sombrer. Il était conscient qu’une fois la clé trouvée par Drago, il ne pourrait rester froidement à observer sa famille, ses amis, souffrir de son attitude, de son retranchement de la société et il se verrait donc obliger d’agir en conséquence. Harry luttait mais, pour quelques heures seulement quand Drago et lui étaient seuls, il s’autorisait à laisser tomber les faux-semblants.

Mais, ce soir-là, Drago n’était pas seul. Comme il l’annonça à Harry en pénétrant dans le salon, il était accompagnée d’une invité, à savoir Ginny Weasley. Immédiatement, le visage d’Harry se ferma. Il n’avait aucune idée de la raison de la présence de la jolie rousse ici et il n’aimait pas cela.

En parfait gentleman, Drago proposa à Ginny de s’installer dans un fauteuil confortable alors que lui s’asseyait aux côtés d’Harry - à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la perspicace jeune fille. Après avoir demandé à un elfe de maison de leur apporter du thé, Drago regarda Ginny dans l’expectative. Loin de son assurance habituelle, la jeune fille semblait particulièrement nerveuse, à jouer avec la manche de sa cape en regardant partout sauf en direction de Drago, ou Harry d’ailleurs. Inquiet et perplexe, Drago se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander de faire quelque chose, étant lui-même incompris face à la situation.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là? articula silencieusement Harry à Drago qui lui répondit de même, ‘elle a seulement dit qu’elle voulait me parler.’

Harry hocha la tête avant de se lever, s’accroupissant auprès de la jeune rousse, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, avant de lui proposer:

-Est-ce que tu veux que je m’en aille, Gin’? Si tu veux parler en tête à tête avec Drago.

-Non, s’exclama automatiquement Ginny, sa tête se relevant d’un coup, ses yeux s’écarquillant, avant qu’elle se mette à rougir. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas que je ne veuille pas être seule avec toi Drago mais je préfère qu’Harry soit là.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules montrant son indifférence.

-Je suppose que Drago t’a dit ce qui s’est passé entre nous la nuit de la rentrée, après le service pour Dumbledore, se lança Ginny, ses yeux fermement fixés sur Harry, prenant des forces dans sa proximité.

Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, se redressant quelque peu pour s’asseoir sur la table basse afin d’obtenir une position plus confortable.

-Effectivement, déclara-t-il, voyant que Ginny n’enchainait pas. Je suis au courant de cette ... erreur de parcours?

Le ton d’Harry se voulait incertain. Il marchait clairement sur des oeufs dans cette conversation. Il sentait d’ici la tension du corps de Drago à l’entente de ce thème qui le mettait clairement mal à l’aise.

-Une erreur de parcours, assurément, attesta Ginny en quittant Harry des yeux un instant pour observer Drago. Non que tu t’en rappelles vraiment. Je n’allais pas en reparler, puisqu’on s’était mis d’accord de reprendre notre amitié là où elle était, Drago, sans s’inquiéter de quelque chose de mineur. Mais, je n’ai pas vraiment le choix.

Si Drago était tendu une seconde auparavant, ce n’était rien comparé à ce qui lui arrivait à présent.

-Qui est au courant? grogna-t-il d’une voix sombre. Lequel de tes frères veut ma peau? Ronald, bien sûr.

-Non, ça n’a rien à voir, s’exclama Ginny en fermant les yeux. C’est pire.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l’insinuation.

-Ginny, murmura Harry pour que la jeune fille ouvre ses yeux, ce qu’elle fit après qu’il ait caressé sa joue. Tu es enceinte, c’est ça?

La jolie rousse hocha la tête, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Drago, d’un regard suppliant. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tout ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. C’est entièrement de ma faute. D’une part, car je savais que tu étais trop soul pour te rendre compte de ce qu’on faisait. Pire, tu ne pensais définitivement pas à moi. J’avais seulement besoin de réconfort et j’avais également trop bu pour penser à ne serait-ce qu’utiliser un sortilège de contraception. Et maintenant, j’ai tout gâché. Je suis désolée, Drago. Ça fait quelques semaines que je le sais et je n’en ai parlé à personne car je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je sais que tu ne l’es pas de moi. Je n’avais donc aucune raison de vouloir le garder et franchement, je me dis quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps que c’est la meilleure solution. Je n’ai pas envie de décevoir ma famille. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas prendre cette décision sans t’en parler avant. J’ai essayé plusieurs fois mais je ne pouvais m’y résoudre sans t’avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Il ne me reste que jusqu’à la fin du mois pour que la potion d’avortement puisse encore fonctionner. Alors voilà, Drago, je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais plus porter ce poids toute seule et tu es depuis quelques temps maintenant mon meilleur ami. Enfin, tu l’étais avant cette conversation... 

Son sac déballé, la voix de Ginny se tarit mais ses larmes n’en finirent pas de couler sur ses joues. Les yeux fermés, elles ne pouvaient contempler l’horreur qui devait à présent s’afficher sur le visage de Drago. Après le choc qu’elle y avait vu, c’était l’émotion évidente qui allait suivre. Lorsqu’elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ses larmes redoublèrent. Harry était là, à la soutenir, alors que lui n’avait rien à voir dans cette conversation, dans cette situation. Mais il était là. Quand son cerveau perçut le fait que les mains d’Harry tenaient encore les siennes et que celle sur son épaule avait une forme très différente de celle du brun, Ginny ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver face aux hématites de Drago.

Le blondinet s’était en effet levé, s’était approché d’elle, les jambes tremblantes, pour finir par s’asseoir sur la table, aux côtés d’Harry - et ce malgré ce que l’attitude aux antipodes de ce que son éducation de Sang-Pur lui imposait de faire. Enfin, cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait dérogé aux règles que son père avait tenté de lui inculquer. Prenant de la force dans la présence d’Harry à ses côtés, dans sa chaleur qui exsudait de lui, et dans cette main qui était venu machinalement trouver sa cuisse, Drago se mit à parler, des mots qui étaient évidents pour lui, même s’ils étaient surprenants pour le commun des mortels.

-Calme-toi, Gin’, s’il te plait, murmura Drago, en regardant la jeune fille bien en face. Et arrête de dire que tu es désolée. Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée. Bien sûr, je suis littéralement en état de choc. Mais s’il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain à cet instant, c’est que ce bébé, tu ne vas pas t’en débarrasser. Je comprends ton inquiétude. Merlin sait à quel point ça va être difficile mais, je le veux cet enfant. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités, je te le jure. Je vais m’occuper du bébé et de toi, aussi, si tu le veux, si tu en as besoin. Si tes parents le souhaitent, je vais t’épouser et on élèvera notre enfant ensemble.

-Mais, s’écria Ginny, choquée, l’annonce lui ayant visiblement fait recouvrer ses esprits. Tu ne m’aimes pas. Tu n’es même pas amoureux de moi.

-Non, mais ce n’est pas une raison. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Gin’ c’est plus que ce que beaucoup de Sang-Pur ont au début du mariage. Et puis, tu vas me donner un héritier et pour moi, Ginny, c’est le plus beau des cadeaux. C’est une révélation pour moi, cette annonce. Le tout est de savoir ce que tu veux...

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Drago. J’ai à peine 16 ans, je ne suis pas sensée penser à ce genre de choses maintenant. Mais, je sais que je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, même si je reconnais la noblesse du geste. C’est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais je ne peux pas nous laisser nous enfermer dans un mariage sans passion. Je ne peux pas te laisser écouter ce que ton éducation de Sang-Pur te dicte de faire, pas après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour t'en affranchir. Je sais que mes parents ne nous forcerons à rien. Ma mère voudra même s’occuper du bébé...

-Non, s’exclama Drago, les doigts crispés, coupant Ginny dans un nouveau long monologue. Que tu veuilles ou non faire partie de la vie du bébé, cela importe peu. Je l’élèverais, seul si je le dois, mais je m’en occuperais. Que tes parents le voit ne pose aucun problème mais c’est mon enfant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais ça, Drago, avoua Ginny, de nouvelles larmes perlant à ses yeux. Je suis trop jeune. Je ne peux pas m’occuper d’un enfant alors que je n’ai même pas fini l’école. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Il faut que tu te reposes, Gin’, l’apaisa Drago. Je veux juste savoir une chose, est-ce que tu es prête à porter la grossesse jusqu’à terme.

-Bien sûr, s’exclama la jeune fille, reprenant des couleurs. Je ne te priverais pas de ton enfant si tu le veux. J’irais jusqu’au bout...

-Très bien, répondit Drago en lui offrant un petit sourire. Dans ce cas, nous en parlerons à tes parents lors des vacances si cela te convient. En attendant, essaye de ne pas trop t’inquiéter et repose toi.

Ginny hocha la tête en se relevant du fauteuil. Elle semblait vraiment très jeune à cet instant et malgré sa grandeur, très fragile.

-Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle et avant que les deux garçons aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s’éclipsa du petit salon.

Restés seuls, Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Drago, détaillant les traits plus aussi confiants du blondinet.

-Ginny n’a peut-être pas vu le problème principal, murmura-t-il à l’oreille de Drago. Mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ton père?

Et les larmes de Drago se mirent à couler.

-Je suis mort, sanglota le blondinet. Mon père ne le laissera jamais m’en sortir.

-Je serais là, avec toi, promit Harry à Drago en le prenant dans ses bras, le conduisant vers leur chambre.

-Et qu’est-ce qui va se passer quand tu ne seras plus là? reprit Drago, pleurant de plus belle. Qu’est-ce qui va m’arriver quand tu vas m’abandonner, Harry. Je ne suis pas idiot pour croire que ce paradis dans lequel je suis en train de vivre depuis quelques semaines va durer. Tu vas retourner vers lui. Ou tu vas mourir. D’une façon ou d’une autre, tu vas partir. Et moi, je serais seul.

-Non, tu auras ton enfant, Drago, lui dit Harry en l’asseyant sur le lit, s’accroupissant devant lui. Et c’est la plus belle des raisons pour être fort.

-Sauf que cet enfant, j’aurais voulu l’avoir avec toi, Harry, déclara Drago en fermant les yeux. Je sais que c’est idiot. Je sais que je ne devrais même pas ne serait-ce que rêver à ça. Mais je me suis laissé espérer alors qu'au fond j’ai toujours su que tu ne pourrais pas m’aimer ainsi.

-Ne présume pas de mes sentiments, Drago, asséna Harry en fixant le blondinet furieusement dans les yeux. Surtout en matière de famille. Tu sais que c’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu. Tu peux comprendre, du fait de ta propre enfance, ce que ça me fait de savoir que tu vas être père, de savoir que je pourrais être celui qui élèvera ton enfant avec toi, de l’appeler mon enfant. Drago, tu n’es pas le seul à croire de plus en plus en ce rêve qu’on est en train de vivre et ça me tue de savoir que je n’y ai pas le droit. Ça me tue de savoir que je dois mourir. Surtout car dans un coin de ma tête, je me suis toujours dit que toi et moi, dans d’autres circonstances,à une autre époque, on aurait été fait pour être ensemble.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Harry fit un premier pas pour se séparer de Drago, parce que rester à cet instant face au blond était trop difficile. C’était trop dur pour lui de contempler ce qui ne pourrait jamais être. Mais Drago ne le laissa pas faire. Il ne le laissa pas partir. Prenant l’initiative pour la première fois depuis que leur relation marchait sur la limite de l’inconnu, depuis qu’Harry en décidait des règles, Drago franchit la distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres et l’embrassa jusqu’à en trébucher sur le lit, Harry au-dessus de lui, fermement placé entre ses cuisses.

...

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry et Drago marchaient main dans la main en direction du Terrier, Harry les ayant fait transplaner sur la colline surplombant Loutry Ste Chaspoule afin de donner à Drago le courage nécessaire dont il aurait indéniablement besoin. Ils avaient reçu le matin même, le 25 décembre, un hibou de Ginny disant qu’elle les attendrait pour l’après-midi, Molly et Arthur ayant accepté de recevoir Drago, en compagnie d’Harry bien sûr. Depuis, Drago n’avait eu de cesse de passer en revue sa maigre collection de vêtements qu’il avait pu entrainer jusqu’au Square Grimmaurd, lieu qu’Harry avait décidé d’habiter pendant les vacances, afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour une discussion sérieuse qui pourrait très bien finir par sa mort. Cette perspective - ridicule - avait fait particulièrement sourire Harry. Seul Drago Malefoy pouvait choisir un vêtement avec autant de soin le jour de sa prétendue mort.

Alors qu’ils procédaient à la descente de la colline, le Terrier se rapprochant de plus en plus, Harry sentit le corps de Drago se tendre, le blond ne devenant progressivement qu’une boule de nerf incapable de faire plus d’un pas.

-Tout va bien se passer, Drake, déclara Harry en se positionnant devant lui, ses mains posées sur ses épaules tentant de les apaiser. Dois-je te rappeler qu’il y a trois jours seulement, tu es parvenu à tenir tête à ton père pour la première fois de ta vie.

-Pour quel résultat? murmura Drago sombrement. Me faire déshériter dans l’heure. Être renié par mon père. Perdre mon nom de Malefoy. Si ça se passe aussi bien aujourd’hui, je n’aurais plus de service trois pièces avec lequel créé un autre héritier, si tant est qu’il me laisse voir et reconnaitre celui-là.

-Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver, s’exclama pensivement Harry, son ton éveillant immédiatement l’intérêt de Drago. Je n’aurais plus de quoi m’amuser.

Et Drago comprenant qu’il parlait de ses attributs, il dégagea Harry du passage gentiment, un petit sourire éclosant sur ses lèvres.

-T’es con, soupira-t-il.

-Et toi nettement plus beau quand tu souris.

-Et puisqu’il est évident que je vais devoir user de mes charmes pour m’en sortir vivant, il vaudrait en effet mieux que mon expression faciale soit des plus plaisantes... À ton avis, leur dire que je ne suis plus un Malefoy fera pencher la balance en ma faveur ou en ma défaveur? S’ils savent que je n’ai plus autant d’argent pour m’occuper du bébé, ils feront tout pour m’éjecter de sa vie, non?

-Le mot important dans ta phrase, Drago est ‘autant’, lui reprocha, amusé, Harry. Tu n’es peut-être plus l’héritier de la plus grande fortune d’Angleterre - et franchement, ça pourrait encore changer dans les années qui suivent. Mais ta mère t’a confié tout ce qu’elle avait de sa fortune en tant que Black et j’ai placé votre enfant, à Ginny et à toi, à parts égales sur mon testament avec Teddy. Etant donné mes calculs, tu n’auras même pas besoin de travailler.

-Merci de me rappeler ta mort imminente, Potter, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu’est-ce que tu préfères comme arrivée, Drake, lui demanda Harry quelques secondes plus tard pour détendre l’atmosphère. En fanfare, main dans la main ou plus sobre, en toute amitié?

-On va rester dans le sobre, si ça te dérange pas. Si, non seulement, les Weasley apprennent que j’ai mis enceinte leur fille et soeur, mais qu’en plus, j’ai dévergondé le très pur Sauveur de l’Humanité, ce n’est plus mes bijoux de famille que je vais devoir protéger. Autant me mettre dans une arène, sans baguette, face à ton cher et tendre, je m’en sortirais mieux...

-Mon cher et tendre n’existe plus, Malefoy, répliqua Harry, ses poings brièvement serrés. Ou disons plutôt qu’il est à mes côtés en ce moment.

-À d’autre, Potter. Tu te rappelles que je passe mes journées et mes nuits avec toi. S’il en est un qui connait la vérité, c’est moi. Et je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir Tom devant les yeux pour savoir qu’une minute en sa présence et je serais dégagé illico. Par lui, certes, mais par toi également.

N’aimant pas particulièrement la tournure de la discussion et des pensées de Drago dans un sens général, Harry prit des mesures drastiques. Avisant d’un arbre à quelques mètres de là, il poussa Drago jusqu’à sa rencontre, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec une certaine violence jusqu’à ce que le blondinet se soumette. Une main fermement posée sur sa hanche, l’autre dans le cou de Drago, Harry mit ensuite quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle.

-T’as complètement ruiné ma tenue et ma coiffure, Potter, murmura Drago les yeux clos, savourant ces instants où il n’avait pas à penser.

-Et toi, t’étais en train de ruiner l’ambiance. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Et comme tu peux le voir, ou plus exactement le sentir, j’ai de plus en plus de difficultés à me retenir d’aller jusqu’au bout. Tu t’amuses à parler de ce que je ferais si Tom revenait me chercher. Mais imagine-toi ce qui va se passer dans quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, quand ma retenue se sera tout à fait éteinte, et que je ne voudrais plus sauver le monde sorcier à cause de l’attrait de tes petites fesses. Tu te retrouvera bien con, à ce moment-là.

Et Drago finit par éclater de rire, surtout en sentant les doigts d’Harry se perdre dans des altitudes jusque là fermement évitées. Son rire fut libérateur et le baiser qu’il adressa ensuite à Harry beaucoup plus calme, plus tendre.

-Merci, murmura-t-il dans son cou avant de l’entrainer vers le Terrier, cherchant à remettre de l’ordre dans sa tenue.

Leur arrivée chez les Weasley, malgré la volonté de Drago, se fit remarquer comme un Hippogriffe dans un troupeau de Sombrals. Non seulement car la présence d’un Malefoy - désormais Black - dans la maison de ses ennemis de toujours était un fait notoire mais également car, en ce jour de Noël, la famille de rouquins au grand complet était réunie, Bill étant venu avec Fleur, Charlie avec son dragon miniature, Percy avec Audrey. Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny complétait le tableau familial, ajouté à cela Hermione et ses parents puis Severus et Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora et leur petit Teddy. Dans la cohue qui s’élevait de la maison, la seule présence de Drago très proche d’Harry malgré ce qu’il en avait au préalable décidé fut suffisant pour mettre un froid dans l’ambiance générale festive.

Présentant son masque de Sang-Pur comme une protection - une aptitude dont il faisait preuve à la perfection notamment en territoire inamical - Drago fut légèrement choqué lorsque Ginny s’avança à sa hauteur pour lui donner une brève accolade et un baiser sur la joue. Certes, dans l’intimité de leur amitié, cet affichage de leur affection n’était pas inhabituel mais leur amitié était secrète pour une raison... que Ginny venait de balayer d’un revers de la main avec force efficacité.

Les premiers soupirs de surprise se firent entendre dans la pièce alors que Molly et Arthur se levaient, accueillant Drago avant de l’entrainer dans un endroit privé, Ginny sur leurs talons. Après un dernier regard apaisant en direction du blondinet, Harry se dirigea vers Teddy, son filleul auprès duquel il avait manqué à ses responsabilités depuis trop longtemps maintenant, demandant silencieusement à Nymphadora s’il pouvait prendre le bout de chou d’un an.

S’asseyant tranquillement, le bambin fermement placé dans ses bras, Harry fit mine de ne pas remarquer le malaise certain qui ne parvenait pas à s’effacer dans le salon. Hermione fut la première à finalement s’approcher de son ami, l’embrassant délicatement sur la joue en lui souhaitant ‘Joyeux Noël’. Et comme si son attitude avait ouvert les vannes, les invités reprirent une attitude normale à l’égard d’Harry, Sirius étant le seul à ne pas le saluer. Les discussions reprirent avec plus de difficulté mais, quand il fut évident qu’Harry ne chercherait pas à se lier avec qui que ce soit, si ce n’est avec Teddy, ses battements de coeur et ses respirations apaisantes, chacun chercha à respecter sa volonté. Personne ne savait la raison de sa présence ici, en compagnie de Drago et même s’ils mourraient d’envie de poser des questions, ils préféraient attendre le retour du principal intéressé.

Les yeux fermés, son nez plongé dans la chevelure de Teddy, Harry préférait et de loin faire comme si la scène n’était pas en train d’avoir lieu. Il était trop difficile pour lui de contempler le visage tendu de son parrain, l’espoir qu’il lisait dans les pupilles de Severus, la bonté dans celles de Remus, et l’amitié de Ron et Hermione. Contempler ce qu’il sentait perdre petit à petit était pour Harry un crève-coeur, surtout lorsqu’au delà de ces bons sentiments, il voyait leur incompréhension à tous et leur tristesse, imposante.

Quand Drago revint finalement, accompagné de Ginny, Molly et Arthur, les yeux d’Harry furent les premiers à se dresser, observant attentivement chaque trait du blondinet, lui qui pouvait désormais voir sous son masque. Harry s’apaisa dans l’instant, lui adressant un petit sourire discret auquel Drago répondit par ses pupilles uniquement. Un silence assourdissant s’ensuivit, les têtes se tournant vers les parents Weasley, tous désireux d’en savoir plus sur cette rencontre des plus inattendue.

Molly, comme toujours, fut la première à rompre le silence, adressant un sourire à l’assemblée générale. Avec gentillesse, elle faisait savoir à sa famille que les réponses à leurs questions n’étaient pas encore au programme. Puis elle s’approcha d’Harry, un sourire particulièrement bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Comme je le proposais à Drago, lui dit-elle, utilisant le prénom du blondinet avec une telle aisance qu’Harry se retrouva à sourire malgré lui. Vous pourriez rester pour le gouter. Je suis sûr que tout le monde serait ravi de passer un moment avec vous deux. Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne t’a pas vu, Harry.

La mise en garde était claire pour toute la maisonnée, dite aussi naturellement qu’une Sang-Pur le devrait. Harry vit du coin de l’oeil les frères Weasley s’adresser des regards lourds de sens. Il se demanda si rester était une réelle bonne idée. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Drago, le questionnant sur ses intentions. Le blondinet haussa les épaules si rapidement que personne ne fut capable de lire l’expression de son corps si ce n’est Harry qui l’observait attentivement. Poussant un discret soupir, Harry se retourna vers Molly, acceptant en leur nom à tous les deux son invitation.

Pour pallier à toute gène, Molly décida qu’il était grand temps que le thé soit servi et tous les invités furent donc entrainés à la suite de la maitresse de maison dans la salle à manger. Lorsque Fred et George se mirent à utiliser leurs dernières créations de farces et attrapes, l’ambiance se détendit largement. Heureusement pour tous, Ron, celui qui avait le plus de récriminations à présenter du fait de la présence de Drago était un réel estomac sur patte. Les nombreuses pâtisseries que Molly servit lui occupèrent donc l’esprit pour un temps, et ce malgré le repas du réveillon et celui de Noël qui l’avaient tous deux déjà bien nourris, au grand dam d’Hermione.

Retrouver cette ambiance fut pour Harry à la fois difficile et empreint d’une nostalgie toute particulière. Pour éviter de sombrer dans une tristesse trop visible, Harry se concentra sur Teddy et Drago, présentant formellement au blondinet son cousin. Assis côte à côte à la table, Ginny de l’autre côté de Drago, les deux garçons furent laissés relativement tranquilles, un avantage qu’Harry avait toujours apprécié chez les Weasley. La maison étant remplie d’adolescents bruyants, demandeur d’attention, il pouvait facilement passer inaperçu. Bien sûr, ce jour-là, la situation était différente, plus délicate. Il sentait notamment le regard de Sirius posait quasi en permanence sur sa personne, ainsi que celui de Severus qui faisait des allers et retours entre Drago et lui. Mais grâce à son expérience, Harry fit comme si de rien n’était, préférant et de loin, mangeait ses gaufres au chocolat pétillant, son oeil attendri par la vision de Drago Malefoy portant un petit Teddy dans ses bras, à qui il adressait des caresses toutes les cinq secondes.

-Tu vas être parfait dans ton rôle de père, lui murmura Harry à l’oreille vers la fin du repas sans se soucier de l’intimité évidente que ce geste impliquait.

Drago le regarda en rougissant quelque peu, oubliant la présence d’un public autour d’eux.

-Et vu ta façon naturelle de porter un enfant, répliqua Drago en approchant un Teddy qui ouvrait les yeux dans les bras d’Harry. Tu serais un papa idéal.

Juste à ce moment-là, Teddy commença à pleurer.

-Je crois que sa couche a besoin d’être changée, déclara Drago malicieusement.

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel, tirant sa langue en direction du blondinet mais il se releva de sa chaise néanmoins, désireux d’aller au bout du défi que son rôle de parrain lui conférait.

Grâce à la magie, il ne fut éloigné du repas que quelques instants. Il rendit Teddy à Nymphadora, le désir du garçon d’être nourri n’étant malheureusement pas dans ses capacités techniques. En se rasseyant, il glissa à l’oreille de Drago, vengeur:

-Je n’en reviens pas, je t'ai trouvé un concurrent en matière de taille d'attribut. Je pensais vraiment qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus petit que toi.

-Connard, siffla Drago entre ses dents mais Harry éclatait déjà de rire.

-Alors, Harry, coupa Ron, son repas visiblement achevé. Toi et Malefoy, hein?

Un blanc magistral tomba sur la tablée. Ronald Weasley et son tact légendaire venaient à nouveau de frapper.

Harry se tourna doucement vers Ron, réfléchissant rapidement à la marche à suivre. Il tenta de sourire à son ami qui fronçait les sourcils, probablement mécontent à en juger l’éclat de ses yeux.

-Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là? lui demanda Harry, décidé à jouer les difficiles alors qu’il sentait Drago se tendre à ses côtés.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que j’entends par là, Harry, gronda Ron. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi pour que tu couches avec un type pareil?

-Ron, s’exclama Molly, horrifiée des propos de son fils, surtout quand elle savait que Ginny elle-même n’avait pas été réticente à prendre le blond comme amant d’un soir. Qu’est-ce qui te prend de parler comme ça? Nous avons des invités.

Et pourtant, ces dits invités se voulaient attentifs, très intéressés par cette confrontation.

Ron se leva immédiatement, le rouge aux joues.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il presque à Harry qui ne se tourna pas vers lui.

-Arthur, Molly, déclara Harry en se redressant. Nous devrions probablement y aller.

-Non, Harry, intervint Sirius qui s’était lui aussi relevé dans sa chaise. Tu ne vas pas y échapper aujourd’hui. Ron n’est pas le seul intéressé par cette question.

-Tous ceux qui n’ont rien à voir avec cette discussion, si vous voulez bien me suivre au salon, déclara Molly d’une voix forte. Puisque personne ici présent ne daigne respecter la tradition de Noël et ce, malgré la présence d’invités...

Et sur ces mots, les sièges crissèrent sur le parquet, laissant dans la salle à manger, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Drago et Harry. D’autres auraient bien voulu rester mais Molly s’était contentée d’adresser des regards noirs à l'assemblée, à ses jumeaux notamment, pour les faire changer d’avis.

-On est inquiet pour toi, Harry, commença Hermione d’une voix douce qui ne changea en rien la colère que le brun sentait déjà poindre dans son corps.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous intéresser à ma vie sentimentale encore moins sexuelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez vous, mais...

-Ce qui ne va pas chez nous, s’écria Ron, abasourdi. C’est toi qui dit cela, vraiment!

-Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde pas.

-Même ta famille, Harry? intervint Sirius qui s’était mis à grogner de rage.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, soutint Ron. En tout cas tu l’étais, il y a encore quelques semaines quand tu me parlais de ta vie. Tu ne nous dit plus rien. Tu t’es complètement isolé de nous et la première fois qu’on te revoit, tu viens accompagné de Malefoy, le regardant comme si tu allais le dévorer.

-Il s’appelle Drago, répondit Harry d’une voix blanche.

-Et c’est ce qui t’embêtes dans sa phrase, répliqua Sirius, outré.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? s’écria Harry qui sentait l’exaspération monter, et son sentiment d’être acculé le rendre nerveux - il détestait cela.

-On voudrait savoir pourquoi tu fais autant de conneries quand tu sais que ta relation avec Malefoy est malsaine.

-Qu’est-ce que tu peux savoir de ça, cracha Harry, ses membres se mettant à trembler.

Drago le vit et cherchant à apaiser les esprits, il vint se placer entre lui et le groupe de ses amis.

-Laissez-le tranquille, déclara-t-il de son ton le plus calme. Vous n’avez pas à lui parler comme ça.

-Toi, la fouine, tu fermes ta gueule, s’emporta Ron. On ne t’a pas sonné.

Et il leva sa main pour lui montrer son poing. Harry fut sur lui en une seconde.

-Tu le touches, Ron, glissa-t-il à son oreille. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Putain, Harry, comment tu peux le défendre? s’égosilla Ron qui était blanc comme un cachet d’aspirine. Jamais tu n’aurais réagi pareil avant. Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait?

-Ronald, vous voudriez peut-être vous calmer, intervint pour la première fois le maître des potions. Harry, toi aussi. On ne veut pas de catastrophe.

-Je me fous de ce que vous voulez tous, s’emporta Harry. Vous n’avez aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus aujourd’hui, non pas que ça vous regarde. Mais vous n’êtes pas capable de tenir votre langue deux heures avant de recommencer à me dénigrer... Vous êtes inquiets pour moi, c’est gentil mais pas nécessaires. Alors maintenant, laissez-nous partir tranquilles.

-Il n’en est pas question, s’indigna Sirius. Je t’ai laissé t’enfuir une fois sans explication. Ça n’arrivera pas une deuxième fois.

-Je devrais peut-être leur expliquer, murmura Drago à l’oreille d’Harry. Je ne supporte pas qu’ils s’en prennent à toi à cause de moi.

-Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, lui répondit Harry d’une voix normale. Ils n’ont simplement pas confiance en moi, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs... Je ne veux pas que tu te justifies devant eux. Ils se rendront compte de leur erreur bien assez tôt.

-Comment veux-tu qu’on ait confiance en toi, Harry, le questionna Ron qui n’avait manqué aucune miette de l’échange. Quand tu agis de la sorte. Je me demande ce que tu peux trouver à Malefoy pour accourir vers lui, quelques semaines à peine après que Tom soit parti. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé entre vous deux mais une minute c’est ton âme soeur, la suivante tu es de retour avec ton pire ennemi - enfin, presque. J’ai l’impression de ne plus te reconnaitre.

Trop préoccupé par l’état d’Harry, qui était passé d’un rouge colère à un teint livide, Drago ne prit pas la peine d’arrêter Ron dans son monologue grotesque. Il savait qu’il était allé trop loin à la mention de Tom. Harry ne risquait pas de le supporter. Et effectivement, sa magie commença à bouillir en lui, à exploser, à se perdre, à s’extérioriser sans sa propre volonté, du fait d’un trop plein d’émotions fortes. Ils n’auraient jamais dû rester ici pour le gouter.

-Imbécile, souffla Drago à Ron d’un ton sans réplique, ses hématites devenues tempétueuses. Severus, s’il te plait, fais les sortir d’ici.

-Tu ne me donnes pas d’ordre sous mon propre toi, s’écria Ron au moment où Hermione lui tirait sur le bras, disant:

-Ron, je pense qu’il a raison.

-J’essaye de te sauver la vie, Weasley, lui adressa Drago des flammes dans les yeux. Partez, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Et éloignez-vous de la maison.

-Et toi, Drago? lui demanda Severus avant de lui obéir.

-Moi, je reste. Je ne le laisserais pas. Pas quand il a besoin de moi. Pas alors que je l’aime plus que tout.

Drago vit l’éclat de la compréhension dans les yeux de son parrain et il lui fut reconnaissant d’entrainer à sa suite ceux qui n’avaient rien à faire ici, Sirius en tête qui était tout à coup choqué de l’état de son filleul. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, perdant son contrôle sur sa magie et l’état d’Harry était vraiment impressionnant.

La pièce vide, Drago se rapprocha d’Harry malgré l’intensité de la chaleur de son corps, de sa magie brûlant en lui.

-Je veux partir, Drake, murmura Harry d’une petite voix, reconnaissant la présence du blond et ce malgré ses yeux clos - même dans sa fureur et sa détresse, Harry tentait de se calmer, de protéger ceux qui n’avaient pas compris que parfois, par amour, il faut apprendre à s’inquiéter de loin sans demander d’explications. Je veux en finir...

Ces mots touchèrent Drago en plein coeur. Il ne voulait pas les entendre, même s’il savait que dans un avenir proche, il ne pourrait plus les retenir.

-Non, Harry, s’il te plait, souffla-t-il en s’approchant. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Ne me quitte pas. Je t’en supplie.

Malgré les risques de le toucher à un moment pareil, alors que sa magie se libérait et que lui n’y était pas immunisé, Drago s’approcha d’Harry, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, se brûlant au feu de sa peau. Immédiatement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux, voilés de flammes étincelantes.

-Je le sens qui m’appelle, siffla Harry, au bord du Fourchelang. Il veut que je m’abandonne à ma magie. Il veut que je disparaisse.

-Et moi, je te conjure de ne pas l’écouter. Juste une fois, choisis moi, Harry, je t’en supplie.

Au prix d’un effort douloureux, Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre de l’ordre dans sa magie, comme il l’avait fait par le passé avec Tom. Les bras de Drago étaient à présent ceints autour de sa taille, cherchant à faire de son corps une amure protégeant Harry de lui-même. Le processus fut long et épuisant, blessant Drago qui ne cria pas un instant. Il avait fait un jour la promesse à Harry de devenir un meilleur ami et il comptait bien l’honorer même au prix de sa vie.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, Harry commença à se calmer, demandant dans un gémissement à Drago de le ramener chez eux.

Le blondinet les fit transplaner directement dans la chambre qu’ils partageaient et après seulement quelques secondes, Harry ayant engrangé en lui-même trop de magie pour que ce soit raisonnable, le jeune homme s’évanouit sur le lit, Drago le suivant de peu, ses brulures le faisant trop souffrir.

Une journée plus tard environ, les deux garçons n’avaient pas quittés la pièce mais leur position avait bien changé. La tête de Drago reposait désormais sur le torse d’Harry, le blond pleurant doucement, attendant patiemment que le brun sorte de son coma magique.

Le coma dura si longtemps que Drago crut qu’Harry avait malgré tout réussi ce qu’il voulait entreprendre, à savoir de mettre fin à sa vie en emportant l’Horcruxe qui sommeillait en lui. Pourtant, le coeur d’Harry continuait de battre et après de longues heures d’attente, Drago le veillant sans le quitter, il ouvrit enfin des yeux écarquillés sur la blondeur de la chevelure qui s’offrait à lui.

-Merci, sanglota Drago après de longues minutes de silence passées à s’observer.

-Pourquoi, lui demanda Harry d’une voix rauque.

-Merci de m’avoir écouté, de m’avoir choisi. J’avais besoin de ça.

Pour toute réponse, Harry rapprocha Drago de lui afin de l’embrasser mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains et ses avant-bras quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se stoppa net, un éclat horrifié dans ses yeux.

-Drake, murmura-t-il. Qu’est-ce...

Harry ne parvint même pas à poser sa question tant il était désespéré d’entendre la réponse évidente du blondinet.

-Disons que tu avais un peu chaud, tenta Drago pour apporter un peu d’humour à la conversation.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté? Pourquoi m’as tu touché? J’aurais pu te tuer, Drago...

-Mais ce n’est pas arrivé car tu t’es retenu, pour moi.

Harry répondit par un maigre sourire à l’expression joyeuse du blondinet. Sans attendre, il le retourna sur le lit.

-Maintenant, je vais te soigner, lui expliqua-t-il. Et te montrer que je peux aussi faire de belles choses grâce à cette magie.

-Tu fais des choses merveilleuses, Harry mais tu es le seul à ne pas t’en rendre compte, souffla Drago alors que le brun posait ses mains sur son coeur, se concentrant sur ce geste qui n’était pas aussi naturel... qui ne devrait pas être aussi naturel qu’avec Tom.

Drago sentit une chaleur confortable s’emparer de son corps. De leur propre accord, ses yeux se fermèrent de contentement alors qu’il sentait la magie d’Harry faire effet, son flux s’extériorisant pour caresser ses chairs meurtries. Dans son cocon d’apaisement, Drago ne le vit pas. Seul Harry en fut témoin et il en fut effrayé.

Effrayé de voir que sa magie, autant que son coeur commençait à s’approprier le blond.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry comprit qu’il devait faire un choix, un choix fondamental alors que Drago et lui ne cessaient d’être plus proches. Epuisés par les excès de magie et d’émotions, ils ne quittèrent pas le lit un seul instant, reprenant petit à petit des forces. Jusqu’à ce qu’elles leur permettent de s’embrasser, de se toucher, de se caresser.

Alors que le 31 Décembre arrivait à grand pas, à quelques douze coups de pendule, alors qu’Harry se retrouvait nu devant le corps de Drago, offert, le brun sut que ce choix qu’il repoussait depuis des semaines maintenant ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait envie de Drago. Il avait envie de lui faire l’amour. D’autant plus en cette dernière journée de l’année, peu avant que la renaissance du nouvel an laisse place à son nouveau futur.

Alors qu’il embrassait Drago, sa main se frayant un passage entre ses cuisses, Harry comprit que peu importe ce qu’il ferait ce soir, qu’il fasse sien Drago physiquement ou qu’il l’entraine dans ses pensées pour partager un rêve qui lui permettrait de repousser encore un peu ce désir incontrôlable qu’il éprouvait pour le blond, il accepterait sciemment de passer à autre chose, d’abandonner ce que Tom et lui partageaient encore. Qu’il donne à Drago son corps ou son esprit, il lui offrirait ce qui avait un jour appartenu à Tom uniquement.

Confronté à ses envies, à ses besoins, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago pour prendre sa décision.

...

Ses yeux fixés dans le large miroir qui lui faisait face, Tom contemplait ses pupilles d’un rouge sang. Chaque jour depuis sa séparation d’avec Harry, Tom les observait avec attention, voyant avec plaisir et amertume mêlés ses lueurs noires et bleutées s’affadirent jusqu’à complètement disparaitre. Sa couleur d’yeux originelle n’était pas la seule partie de son anatomie à se transformer. Son tatouage qu’Harry lui avait donné un jour où l’amour avait résonné entre eux d’une intensité transcendantale disparaissait également. Mais pire, son coeur commençait à perdre de sa tonicité, il le sentait dans le rythme et la profondeur de ses battements. Et son sang se refroidissait à vu d’oeil. Enfin, ses traits faciaux se voulaient de plus en plus reptiliens. Sa langue notamment, alors qu’il ne parlait quasiment plus que le Fourchelang, trouvait la forme idéale pour lui permettre de siffler. Etant donné le temps qu’il passait avec Nagini, ce n’était pas une réelle surprise. Mais elle était la seule en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. La seule qui ne l’avait jamais déçu. La seule qu’il n’avait jamais déçu. Et fait plus complexe, elle lui venait d’Harry, ce qui, pour Tom, la rendait d’autant plus chérissable, même s’il ne voulait pas y penser.

Son examen de ses pupilles achevées, ses pupilles gorgeaient du sang qu’il avait versé ses dernières semaines dans sa lutte pour retrouver Voldemort, pour le confronter, pour le dominer ou peut-être s’abandonner à lui, Tom fit passer sa main sur son visage. Lorsqu’il fermait les yeux et ce malgré la défection du lien qui l’unissait à Harry, il pouvait encore sentir le jeune homme le caresser, lui montrer son amour encore et toujours. Cet amour qu’il en était venu à douter.

Depuis des semaines, Tom s’était enfermé dans ses recherches dans le but évident d’oublier, de penser à autre chose, de devenir ce qu’il n’était malheureusement plus, à cause de l’amour, à cause d’Harry.

Malgré sa détermination à se rompre à sa tâche, continuellement, Harry dominait ses pensées. Il avait eu beau repousser chacune de ses tentatives d’approche, chacun de ses mots, l’empêcher de le suivre dans les méandres de son esprit, le fait était là. Harry ne l’abandonnait jamais. Harry avait fait sa place dans son coeur et son esprit et jamais il n’en sortirait. C’était probablement ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, de comprendre que la trahison d’Harry, ses mensonges, l’avait rendu faible, lui qui se rappelait une époque où il avait été Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il voulait redevenir ce Mage. Il en avait besoin. Mais il en était incapable. Il avait bien essayé de fabriquer lui-même ses Horcruxes, afin de se présenter aux Forces des Ténèbres, disposé à être le réceptacle de leur volonté mais il avait vite compris qu’un meurtre n’était pas suffisant à l’élaboration d’un tel acte d’horreur. Tuer était la partie facile du rite et lui avait été incapable d’aller plus loin, pas quand dans son esprit il revoyait les émeraudes d’Harry, leur souffrance à le voir pratiquer sa magie noire et sa conviction que le sorcier est toujours maître de ses choix, de la façon dont il choisit d’utiliser son pouvoir.

Tom n’avait pas pu aller au bout du rite, ce qu’il l’avait laissé encore plus incertain quant à son futur. Que pouvait-il faire de sa vie s’il était incapable d’être avec Harry et de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres? S’il devait en croire Harry, sa destinée était de toute façon de mourir. Mais croyait-il encore Harry? S’il le croyait dans ce domaine, il devait également admettre que les sentiments d’Harry n’avait pas été feint à son égard mais, qu’en héros qu’il était, il avait réellement menti à Tom pour le bien-être de l’humanité. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Harry était très différent de lui. Mais, malheureusement pour Tom, les jours, les semaines qui passaient ne faisaient que confirmer ses suspicions profondément ancrées dans sa peau. Car, avec le retour de Malefoy dans la vie d’Harry, les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard s'étaient mis à s’obscurcir, Drago proposant sans nulle doute à Harry un choix qu’il n’avait pas envisagé auparavant, et cette idée rendait Tom furieux.

Il sentait, jour après jour, sa colère montait en lui, ravageuse, intenable. Et cette certitude, cette volonté, ce désir... S’il était incapable de devenir celui qu’il aurait dû être dans ce monde, s’il était destiné à mourir, alors entrainerait-il l’humanité à sa suite. Ce serait sa seule récompense dans la défaite qu’il constatait, sa seule revanche face à Harry qu’il avait aimé, qu’il continuait d’aimer malgré tout.

Harry qui persévérait dans son envoi de lettre, chaque soir avant de se coucher. Des lettres qui devenaient de plus en plus courtes, qui perdaient de leur espoir, qui transpiraient de moins en moins de l’amour d’Harry à son égard. Tom se désespérait de recevoir ses lettres. Il les lisait avec avidité même lorsque jour après jour, il sentait Harry lui échapper. C’est ce qu’il aurait dû souhaiter. C’est ce qu’une part de lui désirait. Mais il n’était pas aussi fou que Voldemort pour croire que c’était bien la réalité. Peut-être si Harry et lui ne s’étaient pas tant aimés, la défection du brun ne l’aurait pas tant touché. Tom avait parfaitement conscience que le jour où Harry cesserait d’essayer à l’atteindre, lui en mourrait. Et c’était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait laisser cette chose infâme, immonde, arriver.

Alors, bien sûr, il aimait Harry et le détestait à la fois mais, seconde après seconde, son pardon - cette qualité qu’il avait toujours perçu comme une faiblesse - se révélait à lui, se forçait à lui. Il était persuadé que malgré les transformations de son âme, de son esprit, de son corps, de sa magie même, elle finirait par le dévorer. Oui, Tom finirait bien par pardonner à Harry ce qu’une part de lui comprenait - cette part qu’il détestait lui qui aurait été incapable de sacrifier son amour et sa vie pour le bien de l’humanité, c’était une certitude mais il connaissait Harry et il le comprenait malgré lui. Tom allait lui pardonner mais il avait la sensation, au fond de lui, que ce moment adviendrait trop tard, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à y mettre un terme de lui-même, comme si l'événement fatidique et déterminant patientait dans l'ombre, attendant de se révéler à lui.

Sa salle de bain quittée, Tom se mit à arpenter les couloirs du Manoir qui avait un jour était celui de ses ancêtres, un Manoir qu’il s’était réapproprié. Trop préoccupé et tourmenté par l’incertitude de ses choix, de son avenir et la douleur de sa souffrance, il n'entendit pas les douze coups de minuit indiquant que ses dix-huit ans étaient sur le point d’arriver.

Une souffrance atroce le saisit alors, commençant insidieusement alors qu’il sentit vaguement que quelque chose était en train d’arriver à Harry, ou qu’Harry était en train de faire quelque chose d'important. Tom ne savait pas très bien. Il ressentait seulement l’intensité, la puissance de la magie d’Harry qu’il continuait à recevoir malgré leur séparation, leur lien éteint ne pouvant contrôler l’union de leurs magies. Tom tomba à genou en plein milieu d’un corridor sans comprendre la raison de sa soudaine détresse. Il sentait son coeur se fendre. Il se sentait prêt à faillir. Mais rien de tout cela n’arriva. Il resta simplement au sol, à attendre, durant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heures jusqu’à ce que dans sa main, un papier apparaisse.

Ce n’est qu’en regardant à travers la fenêtre que Tom se rendit compte qu’il faisait nuit, qu’il comprit qu’il tenait le pli d’Harry dans ses mains. Tellement fatigué, tellement déphasé, Tom s’était réveillé après une journée passée à dormir et il ne s’en rendait compte qu’à présent. Il était grand temps pour lui qu’il fasse quelque chose. Le message d’Harry fut suffisant pour le mettre en branle.

«  _C’était le début de ton anniversaire il y a deux heures environ, Tom, et j’étais avec Drago. Ce n’est pas toi que je tenais dans mes bras mais bien lui. J’ai fait quelque chose que je n’avais fait jusqu’alors qu’avec toi. Tu devrais être en colère. Moi, en revanche, je n’ai pas la force d’être en colère contre moi-même. La raison est simple, je ne le regrette pas. Je pense que c’est la fin. Je le sens depuis déjà quelques jours, quelques semaines, depuis notre séparation peut-être. J’ignore si c’est ton cas mais cela n’a pas franchement d’importance. Je suis là où tout a commencé, prêt à m’en aller. Je ne suis même pas sûre que j’aimerais te revoir. Au revoir, Tom._  »

La tristesse fit place à la colère qui avait suivit la douleur. Tom tenait dans ses mains l’adieu d’Harry, son dernier message, pas même numéroté et l’évidence le toucha aussi durement que la réalisation de son identité six mois plus tôt. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry partir comme ça. Même si lui ne voulait pas d’au revoir physique, il n’allait pas le laisser dicter la fin de sa vie aussi facilement qu’il l’avait laissé dicter la fin de leur relation.

Savoir où trouver Harry était aussi facile que de suivre une lumière dans un monde de Ténèbres. Certes les mots du jeune homme y étaient pour quelque chose, car, en tout temps, Tom était en adéquation avec les paroles d’Harry. Pour beaucoup, le commencement n’aurait été autre que le début de leur histoire d’amour. Mais pour Harry, est donc pour Tom, le commencement était très différent. Lui pensait au commencement de ce qui rendait aujourd’hui leurs vies impossibles, le jour où la vie de Voldemort, la vie de Tom avait été liée à la sienne, le jour où il était devenu orphelin, le jour où il avait fait disparaitre Voldemort, le jour où il était devenu un Horcruxe et ce lieu, où Tom était revenu à la vie.

Les pas de Tom le conduisirent avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu’au cimetière de Godric’s Hollow, là où tout avait commencé; ce lieu qui comportait tant de souvenirs autant pour son ancien lui que pour cette nouvelle vie qu’on l’avait forcé à adopter. En tout temps, cet endroit avait été signe de mort, de détresse, de souffrance, pour lui et ceux qui étaient tombés sous sa baguette.

En voyant la silhouette d’Harry, prostré devant la tombe de ses parents, en train très probablement de dire au revoir aux morts, Tom sut qu’il devait changer ces souvenirs, qu’il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour transformer le futur noir qui s’étendait devant lui, devant eux, devant le monde tout entier.

En silence, il s’approcha, son coeur battant la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu’il voyait Harry. Six mois qu’il n’avait pas été en sa présence, six mois qu’ils s’étaient séparés après avoir vécu l’enfer, mais Tom n’avait rien oublié de ses sentiments. Au contraire, ils semblaient plus profonds désormais. Son esprit n’avait rien oublié, son âme non plus, son corps également. Mais le pire venait sûrement de sa magie, cette magie qu’il n’avait pas daigné pratiquer depuis de longues semaines car il la détestait pour s’être réveillée dès ses premiers moments passés avec Harry, comme si tous deux avaient été faits pour être ensemble, sans même que leurs volontés entrent dans la balance.

Avec une puissance qui le laissa sur place, sa magie sortit de son corps et en une seconde Harry se retourna, les yeux écarquillés par la vision de Tom qui s'étendait devant lui, par cette présence qu’il sentait jusqu’au plus profond de ses chairs, de son âme, de son coeur tant physique que magique. Le visage d’Harry blanchit alors qu’il fixait Tom et contemplait ce que le jeune homme était devenu. Oh, il n’avait pas tellement changé. Il était toujours lui, il était toujours ce diable au visage d’ange, d’un charme dévastateur. Mais, insidieusement, dans certains de ses traits, on pouvait voir la marque de Voldemort, la trace d’un futur que Tom désirait ardemment, la trace d’un passé qu’Harry aurait voulu fuir.

Les traits d’Harry se fermèrent sous le choc de l’évidence. Pendant qu’il souffrait de leur séparation, Tom n’avait pas chômé pour s’éloigner le plus rapidement de lui. Harry avait échoué de bien des manières dans cette mission que Dumbledore lui avait un jour assignée. Et aujourd’hui, le choix n’en était définitivement plus un.

Laissant sa baguette tomber au sol, Harry s’avança vers Tom comme mû d’une volonté qui n’était pas tout à fait sienne. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait détesté sa magie qui le poussait à faire des choses que son coeur n’était pas encore prêt à admettre lorsqu’il avait rencontré Tom, lorsqu’il avait compris qu’aimer Tom, c’était accepter la part sombre qu’ils partageaient tous deux, si proéminente chez le jeune homme, surtout aujourd’hui. À cet instant, Harry n’avait plus la force de lutter. Il marcha jusqu’à se planter devant Tom, déterminé.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour montrer à son vis-à-vis qu’il n’utiliserait aucune magie pour se défendre, si tant est qu’il en ait besoin.

-Déteste-moi ou aime-moi, murmura-t-il dans cette nuit où seule la lune et les étoiles perçaient. Cela n’a plus d’importance.

Un éclat de souffrance intense passa dans les pupilles sanglantes de Tom. Harry avait définitivement abandonné. Harry l’avait abandonné LUI. Il s’abandonnait lui-même.

-Pourquoi? souffla-t-il car il avait besoin d’entendre Harry se justifier.

-Car quoi que tu fasses désormais me tuera. C’est ce que je veux. Tue-moi.

Tom secoua la tête, incapable d’affronter ces paroles.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa voix s’assombrissant.

-Car je ne peux plus vivre dans un monde où notre amour s’est définitivement éteint. Je peux contempler ta haine ou subir ton pardon, les dommages sont trop importants pour sauver la pureté de ce qui était notre amour. Et ça, je ne peux le voir. Alors tue-moi. C’est ce que tu veux, de toute façon. C’est ce que tu souhaites depuis que je t’ai trahi. Je ne t’en empêcherai pas. Je suis sans défense face à toi, Tom, comme je l’ai toujours été.

Les bras écartés, les yeux désormais fermés, il l’était réellement et Tom le détesta un peu plus pour ça car dans son abandon, dans son désir de s’offrir ainsi, Harry restait et resterait le plus fort.

-Tu dis que quoi que je fasse, je te tuerais? cracha Tom dans un sifflement à l’oreille d’Harry, le ton presque malsain, désireux de faire mal autant que de séduire. Alors dans ce cas je choisis la manière douce.

Et avant qu’Harry ait pu réagir, avant qu’Harry ait pu ouvrir ses yeux, Tom attrapa ses lèvres, les mordant furieusement. Le sang coula et Tom le lécha en mettant fin au baiser. Sans attendre la réaction d’Harry qui ne venait de toute façon pas, ses yeux toujours fermement clos, Tom le poussa jusqu’au tout proche arbre, ombrageant la tombe de ses parents.

- _Tu m’appartiens, Harry_ , glissa Tom en Fourchelang alors qu’il défaisait la cape du brun. _Tu m’as appartenu le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi et rien ni personne ne peut décider de ce que sera ton futur si ce n’est moi. Regarde-moi_.

Le ton était sans appel mais Harry n’y répondit pas dans l’instant. Lorsqu’il ouvrit ses yeux, doucement, lentement, seule la douleur gisait dans ses émeraudes brillantes.

-C’est la pire des façons de me tuer, précisa Harry, des sanglots dans la voix et pourtant une détermination sans faille inscrite sur son visage.

-C’est celle que je choisis car si tu dois quitter ce monde, c’est avec les restes de mon étreinte que je veux t’envoyer à trépas. Tu as tout fait pour que je te déteste et d’heure en heure, je t’aime plus que je ne m’aime moi-même, plus que j’aime la mort elle-même, plus que j’aime la souffrance, plus que j'aime le sang. C’est injuste. Aussi injuste que la vie que je sens s’échapper de nous. Injuste que tu m’aies fait découvrir l’amour pour finalement me l’arracher. Force-moi à te détester Harry, s’il te plait.

Suppliant comme il ne l’avait jamais été, Tom s’offrit lui aussi sans défense à son âme soeur. Et Harry sut ce qu’il devait faire. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir alors que ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Tom dans un baiser particulièrement tendre. Il n’avait pas besoin de penser aux conséquences à l’idée de laisser sa magie s’exprimer, prendre le pas pour les enfermer dans un cocon de sérénité, de chaleur. Par sa simple pensée, Harry se défit de leurs vêtements, attrapant Tom à la taille pour le forcer à venir à la rencontre de son corps. Si c’était ainsi qu’il devait partir, il voulait en profiter jusqu’au bout.

L’érection de Tom était déjà en place, prête à pénétrer sans laisser de choix, sans préparation. Harry n’en avait pas besoin. Il était aussi excité que détendu face à cette intrusion qui n’en était pas une. Pour la dernière fois, il pensa qu’il aurait souhaité que leurs deux corps fusionnent aussi facilement que leurs magies l’avaient un jour fait. C’eut été tellement plus simple, d’être ensemble comme une seule entité, de ne pas avoir à craindre le rejet de l’autre, l’incompréhension, d’être ensemble constamment, de vivre uniquement à travers l’autre, comme leurs corps le désiraient. Ce langage avait toujours été si facilement parlé par leurs deux êtres. Harry s’y abandonna complètement. Et Tom, face à lui, lâcha prise également.

Peu importait que leur union physique provienne uniquement de leurs sentiments amoureux. Peu importait que leur colère l’un contre l’autre soit également présenté dans la balance de leur accouplement. L’évidence était là, ils étaient exactement à l’endroit où ils devaient être, à l’endroit qu’ils avaient choisis et ce, malgré les embuches qu’ils avaient rencontré, malgré les difficultés qui continuaient de s’élever autour d’eux.

Etait-ce Tom ou Harry qui, le premier fit appel aux flammes de l’Amour, aux flammes de l’Enfer? Ils n’en avaient aucune idée mais elles étaient bien là, prêtes à les enflammer, à les enfermer dans sa mort, que les deux garçons attisaient de leur magie.

Alors qu’il était à un souffle de sa jouissance, Harry perça le regard redevenu noir de Tom, de ses émeraudes.

-Tue-moi, murmura-t-il. C’est ainsi que je dois partir, dans tes bras. Et ainsi que tu me rejoindras, pour l’éternité.

Ecoutant la détermination d’Harry, écoutant cette part de lui qui souhaitait exorciser la déception et la haine qu’il avait encore à l’encontre de son âme soeur, écoutant cette certitude que d’ici quelques instants tout serait finalement fini, Tom posa sa main sur le coeur d’Harry, apaisant un à un chacun de ses battements de coeur, alors que le jeune homme criait son plaisir dans une litanie de ‘Tom’ et de ‘je t’aime’.

Harry ne sentit même pas son coeur qui s’éteignait, sa tête avait en effet commencé à lui vriller. L’âme de Voldemort, à l’intérieur de lui, se réveillait, prenait place dans son corps, mourant à petit feu. Harry ferma les yeux, satisfait que par sa fuite dans l’au-delà, le monde soit débarrassé de ce qui n’aurait jamais dû être créé. C’est en voyant les obsidiennes de Tom qu’Harry s’endormit dans la mort, observant son amour pour lui, et il n’aurait souhaité pour rien au monde être ailleurs.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, un temps indéterminé plus tard, la première pensée qui traversa l’esprit d’Harry fut de râler contre l’idiot qui avait eu l’idée stupide de créer une pièce si blanche. Autour de lui, Harry ne voyait qu’un blanc lumineux qui lui donnait mal aux yeux et à la tête. À vrai dire, à y regarder de plus près, Harry n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n’était même pas vraiment une pièce. Si le paradis était si lumineux, Harry n’avait aucune raison de vouloir y rester. Pour lui, son paradis et son enfer résidaient dans le noir des yeux de Tom, dans le noir de ses boucles, et dans l’obscurité de son âme. C’était ce qu’il désirait. En mourant, il n’avait pas imaginé survivre ou tout du moins apparaitre dans un endroit qui était à mille lieues de Tom.

Alors qu’il reprenait petit à petit la perception de son corps, Harry se rendit compte qu’il avait pensé un peu trop vite. Tom n’était pas si loin de lui. En réalité, il n’aurait pu être plus proche pour la simple raison qu’il se tenait dans ses bras et qu’ils étaient inexplicablement recouverts de vêtements. Les sourcils froncés, Harry vit l’instant précis où Tom se posa la même question que lui. Prenant une seconde pour toucher Harry, pour s’assurer de sa réalité, Tom se redressa finalement, entrainant avec lui son âme soeur. Et c’est ainsi qu’ils s’aperçurent qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Face à eux se tenaient deux hommes et deux femmes, vêtus de longues capes qui portaient la noblesse comme second visage. Les deux hommes, à l’image des deux femmes se ressemblaient malgré la différence de couleur de leur chevelure. Ils paraissaient avoir le même âge même si l’homme blond semblait plus sage que le reste de ses amis - plus sage mais également plus aimable. Il était le seul à sourire tandis que l’homme brun et la femme blonde avaient les sourcils froncés, la femme brune, elle, paraissait complètement en colère. Mais aucun des trois ne bougeaient. Ils regardaient le blond, qui était situé un peu en avant d’eux, dans une position évidente de leader.

De nouveau sur leurs pieds, Harry, dans son courage, fut le premier à parler.

-Qui êtes vous? s’exclama-t-il d’un ton autoritaire, presque cocasse étant donné leur position. Et où sommes-nous?

L’homme blond franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des deux garçons et avançant sa main en direction d’Harry, il déclara:

-Mon nom est Merlin et voici mes compagnons, Mordred, Morgause et Morgana. Bienvenus sur la Plateforme de la Destinée. Vous êtes actuellement entre deux mondes, celui des Vivants et celui des Esprits. Vous venez d’atteindre la deuxième étape de votre destinée, celle qui vous permettra de faire votre choix.

-Quelle était la première étape, demanda Harry, Tom le regardant stupéfait qu’il ait osé poser cette question.

-Parce que c’est la première chose qui te vient à l’esprit de demander quand un vieux fou se présente à toi comme étant Merlin, marmonna Tom en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses paroles eurent le don de faire exploser de rire Merlin, qui s’essuya les yeux avant de répondre à Harry.

-La première étape était votre rencontre. La rencontre sous tous les sens du terme. Votre rencontre physique. La rencontre de vos âmes, de vos coeurs, de vos magies.

Harry hocha la tête comme si pour lui ces mots avaient un sens. Tom se retrouva donc forcé d’exiger des explications plus poussées.

-Quand vous dites que vous vous appelez Merlin, vous voulez parler du sorcier à l’origine de notre civilisation? s’exclama-t-il, ironique. Qu’êtes vous exactement?

-Je suis un Esprit, déclara Merlin dans un sourire. Et mes compagnons le sont également. Nous faisons partie de ce monde depuis des millénaires, depuis que le lien entre le Monde des Vivants et des Esprits a été rompu, depuis qu’une séparation s’est effectuée entre les Sorciers et ceux qui sont appelés aujourd’hui Moldus, entre les Morts et les Vivants.

-Je pense que des explications plus claires sont de rigueur, s’exclama Tom en secouant la tête. Votre charabia me donne mal à la tête.

-Vous recevrez une explication quand vous aurez fait votre choix, si tant est que vous faites le bon, intervint la voix froide de Morgana et aussitôt les yeux de Tom s’écarquillèrent de terreur et de colère mêlées.

Harry fut à ses côtés en une seconde, se saisissant de sa main pour l’apaiser.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Tom? demanda-t-il.

-Cette voix, murmura le jeune homme. C’est celle que j’entendais dans ma tête, celle que j’appelais ma conscience.

Immédiatement, Tom surgit, attrapant Morgana à la gorge.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous contre ma relation avec Harry. Expliquez-moi le sens de cette mascarade ou je vous jure vous ne passerez plus une seule seconde ni dans le monde des Vivants, ni dans celui des Esprits.

Morgana éclata de rire mais un geste de la main de Merlin la fit taire.

-Les Esprits sont immortels, expliqua Merlin à Tom pour l’apaiser. Vous ne pourriez pas la tuer. L’unique raison pour laquelle vous pouvez la toucher en ce moment est parce que je vous le permets. Je suis celui qui nous permet à tous de nous matérialiser. J’ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour tenir cette conversation.

-Répondez-moi, exigea Tom en laissant repartir Morgana qui souriait, mauvaise.

Harry reprit sa main d’autorité, l’amenant plus près de Merlin qui hocha la tête.

-Pour comprendre la situation, vous devez savoir que les Magies à l’origine de notre monde, de nos mondes nous ont maudit, les Esprits pour avoir tenté d’interférer dans les affaires des Vivants, après avoir aidé à leur création. Nous avions un accord avec les Magies. Nous serions les Créateurs du Monde des Vivants. Pour vivre en harmonie avec eux, pour que les humains vivent en harmonie, nous devions les laisser libre de faire leurs choix. Nous étions jeunes tous les quatre, à l’époque, les Magies venaient de nous offrir la vie et dans notre stupidité, nous n’avons pas écouté leurs conseils. Nous avons voulu nous amuser, en joignant le monde des Vivants, en les influençant. Le résultat a été immédiat. Les Magies nous ont enfermés dans ce monde, nous rendant incapables de nous matérialiser et de nous permettre d’interagir avec les Vivants. Et les Vivants, eux-mêmes, avec lesquels nous nous étions amusés, en ont payés le prix. Une séparation s’est effectuée entre ceux qui portaient la magie de l’esprit - les sorciers - et ceux qui disposaient de la magie du coeur - les Moldus. Incapables de cohabiter, se cachant l’un de l’autre, ils n’étaient plus dans l’état de combattre la mort, et tous ses maux. Guerre et souffrance ont assaillis le monde des Vivants, et nous, nous l’avons contemplés depuis. Mais, tout comme les Magies l’avaient conçus au départ, deux humains, suffisamment puissants seraient capable de rejoindre le monde des Esprits et le jour ou ce couple se révèlerait, alors la malédiction serait rompue, permettant à l’harmonie et à la paix de régner de nouveau. Depuis des millénaires, nous avons vu avec espoir ceux qui pourraient nous libérer de ce sort, ceux suffisamment puissants, se détourner de la voie qui s’élevait devant eux, à cause de leur faiblesse, à cause de leur impossibilité à passer ne serait-ce que la première étape de leur destinée. Nombre d’espoir ont été déçu et avec le temps, mes compagnons ont commencé à désespérer, entrainés par la noirceur de l’âme qui touche également le monde des Esprits. Morgana, ma compagne, ne souhaitait plus que la malédiction soit levée. Elle et moi sommes les premiers à avoir été créés, les plus puissants également. La prophétie des Magies étaient clairs, le couple qui parviendrait à rejoindre le Monde des Esprits, dépasserait en puissance les Esprits Précurseurs, et Morgana ne voulait pas de cela. Lorsqu’un nouveau couple a donc été prédestiné, Morgana a tout fait pour les séparer. Elle a changé l’espace temps, te donnant à toi Tom une naissance à une époque où tu n’aurais pas dû apparaitre. En vous séparant par l’âge, elle pensait avoir mis un terme définitif à votre possibilité de vous ‘rencontrer’. C’était sans compter sur les éléments du destin qui vous ont permis de vous trouver. Mais, non contente de sa première action, elle a tenté de t’influencer, Tom, percevant que tu étais celui qui pouvait le plus facilement être détourné de ton amour pour Harry. Elle a failli y parvenir...

-Quelques heures de plus, coupa Morgana à cet instant, furieuse. C’est tout ce qu’il restait avant que je contemple ma victoire. Quelques heures et la date de ton anniversaire originel serait passé, rendant votre union caduque. Mais Harry a décidé de jouer les héros et de mourir... Vous me dégoutez.

-Morgana, s’il te plait, intervint Merlin, ne fais pas l’enfant.

-Comment pouvez-vous lui parler avec gentillesse, s’exclama Tom. Comment pouvez-vous la supporter? Vous n’aviez pas le droit de nous éloigner.

-Le droit, c’est une certitude, approuva Merlin. La possibilité, c’est autre chose. Et après des millénaires de solitude nous empêchant de communiquer avec les Vivants, nous permettant seulement de les influencer, je crains que cette possibilité ait été trop alléchante. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Morgana. Même si ses peurs m’exaspèrent parfois, elle reste ma compagne et mon amie. Et comme vous deux être prêts à passer outre vos défauts, j’en suis également capable.

Maugréant, Morgana tourna le dos à Merlin pour regarder sa soeur, qui paraissait plutôt amusée par le discours de Merlin. Levant les yeux au ciel, Morgana se dit qu’elle était bien seule.

-Pour en revenir à votre explication, reprit Harry qui depuis le début du discours de Merlin ne paraissait absolument pas surpris de ce qu’il entendait. Vous pensez que nous sommes capables de rejoindre les Esprits et de mettre un terme à la malédiction.

-Je ne le pense pas, Harry, répondit Merlin, bienveillant - dans une imitation presque parfaite de Dumbledore. J’en suis sûr. Nous vous avons observé depuis votre venue au monde. Nous vous avons regardé avec attention depuis que vous vous êtes trouvés. Aucun des Vivants n’avait été capable d’utiliser la Magie de l’Amour comme vous l’avez fait. C’est une certitude, vous êtes en mesure de nous sortir de notre mauvais pas mais vous devez le choisir.

-La Magie de l’Amour, l’arrêta Harry. C’est donc son nom?

-Disons que la Magie de l’Amour est une forme particulière et puissante de la Magie de l’Expression. Pour en revenir au commencement du Monde des Vivants, les humains étaient répartis par paire. Une personne utilisant la magie de l’esprit ou de la raison se liait à celle utilisant la Magie du Coeur ou des sentiments et ensemble ils étaient capable de révéler la Magie de l’Expression. Mais dans certain cas, un amour unissait les deux personnes et alors leur Magie s’exprimait grâce à leur amour, comme vous, les rendant extrêmement puissants. Avec la séparation entre ces deux types de magie, la Magie de l’Expression a été oubliée, complètement annihilée. Mais, au cours des siècles, la Magie de l’Amour, elle, a fait parler d’elle. Vous avez découverts certains de ces couples qui sont apparus au cours de l’histoire humaine mais qui ne sont jamais parvenus à aller au-delà de simple éclat de magie, difficilement contrôlable. Bien sûr, quand j’ai vu ce dont vous étiez capable, à peine quelques secondes après votre rencontre, j’étais certain que nous avions trouvé nos sauveurs.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous différents? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Selon vous? Pourquoi croyez-vous que cette fois-ci, votre espoir ne sera pas vain?

-Vois-tu Harry, Tom et toi partageaient un défaut d’âme. Ce que je trouve amusant, c’est que Morgana est la cause de votre rapprochement, dans un sens. Si elle ne vous avez pas séparés, Voldemort ne t’aurait jamais attaqué Harry, il n’aurait pas placé une partie de son âme dans la tienne. Quant à toi, Tom, tu n’aurais pas été issu d’une partie de l’âme incomplète de cet homme. Vous l’avez vu lorsque vos flux de magie se sont matérialisés, ils sont la réflexion même de votre âme. Pour toi, Harry, une âme blanche, pure, teintée par la noirceur de l’âme de Voldemort. Quant à toi, Tom, une âme noire, sombre, teintée par la pureté d’Harry, par son sang qui a servi à ta résurrection. Dans le rite que Dumbledore a utilisé, ton rôle de guide, Harry était primordial. Il a sans le vouloir, lié vos deux âmes, recréé le principe de l’Horcruxe mais de façon plus pure.

-Tellement de choses aurait pu mettre à mal ce que vous appelez notre destinée, soupira Harry qui commençait à ployer sous le poids des révélations.

-Effectivement, c’est bien pour cela que nous l’appelons la Destinée.

-J’ai une question, néanmoins, intervint Tom. Il y a un hic dans votre explication qu’Harry n’a probablement pas vu à cause de son complexe de héros - il est j’en suis sûr déjà prêt à vous aider - comment peut-on être capable d’utiliser la Magie de l’Expression, ou de l’Amour, peu importe, alors que nous sommes tous les deux Sorciers.

-La réponse est simple, Tom, répondit Merlin d’un ton légèrement condescendant. Toi-même est capable de la trouver. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu as cherché à combattre Harry. Ce dernier s’est montré plus fort que toi. Vois-tu, ton alter-ego, Voldemort, dans sa folie, avait vu quelque chose d’important. Il était effrayé des Moldus, de ce qu’il pouvait faire aux sorciers car il avait compris que malgré leur absence de magie disons visuelle, ils étaient bien plus forts, bien plus puissants qu’ils n’y paraissaient, d’ou leur déploiement sur cette planète, bien plus large que celui des sorciers. En créant les humains, nous avons décidé, en collaboration avec les Magies, de placer la Magie du Coeur au-delà de celle de l’esprit. Du fait de son expérience,de son enfance, Harry, qui possédait certes la Magie de l’Esprit, a été touché d’une part par l’amour de sa mère qui a cherché à le protéger puis il a été coupé de toute magie, il a été élevé comme un Moldu et il a développé une magie du coeur plus puissante encore que sa magie de l’esprit. Dans un combat, la Magie du Coeur l’emporte toujours sur la Magie de l’Esprit. Dans un combat, tu l’as compris très tôt, Harry remporterait toujours contre toi, de même que les Moldus finiraient par vaincre les Sorciers. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui était prévu à l’origine. Je pense qu’Harry et toi, de part votre nature, de part votre amour, allez, en plus de nous libérer, ouvrir de nouveaux horizons que les Magies elles-mêmes n’avaient pas imaginés - ou qu’elles n’avaient pas partagés avec nous, plus vraisemblablement.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter, le coupa quasiment Tom, vicieux. Pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider?

-Tu sens en toi, Tom, ce besoin de grandes choses, n’est-ce pas? Ce besoin de maitriser la mort. Ce besoin d’éternité. Tu l’as senti depuis ta naissance. Voldemort l’a concrétisé d’une façon cruelle, car c’est pour vous la simplicité. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ton désir de pouvoir devra s’exprimer. Harry est ta balance mais, comme vous le verrez au moment du choix, votre forme humaine ne peut vous permettre d’atteindre ce que votre âme désire réellement. En nous aidant, vous vous aidez vous-mêmes.

-Ne les rallie pas à ta cause, Merlin, s’exclama Morgana. Ce n’est pas juste.

-Effectivement, approuva Merlin. Avez-vous d’autres questions, les garçons ou pouvons-nous passer à ce choix?

-Qu’entendez-vous par choix? demanda Harry, les sourcils toujours froncés - pour lui, il n’y avait pas vraiment de choix à avoir quand le destin de deux mondes, de la magie elle-même était sûr leurs épaules.

-Bien sûr, Harry, je vois dans tes yeux que tu es déjà prêt à nous aider mais la décision d’intégrer le monde des Esprits doit se faire en toute connaissance de cause. Vous l’avez senti ces derniers mois, votre magie n’a eu de cesse de croitre, votre survie sur terre ne se marie pas avec votre puissance. Mais, vous allez devoir faire tous deux des concessions, laisser derrière vous quelque chose que vous désirez ardemment. Sur cette plateforme, Morgana, Morgause, Mordred et moi vous présenterons quatre destinés. Quatre destinés possibles qui seront déterminées par votre choix. Vous allez voir dans les minutes qui suivent des choses qui vous feront douter mais qui vous permettront surtout de vous poser les bonnes questions. Car le choix fait, vous ne pourrez revenir en arrière. C’est un choix définitif qui débutera sans vous permettre de retourner dans le monde des Vivants. Est-ce clair?

-Vous avez parlé de matérialisation un peu plus tôt? lui fit remarquer Harry. Si l’équilibre entre les Magies est rendu grâce à notre transformation en Esprits, nous en serons capables, non?

-Effectivement, Harry, mais c’est une capacité qui met un certain temps à se développer et qui demande un pouvoir grandiose - voilà pourquoi nous avons été incapable de redresser la barre une fois notre jeu avec les humains achevé. Nous n’avions plus assez de puissance pour réapparaitre auprès d’eux. Il faut des années et des années avant de mobiliser suffisamment d’énergie.

Harry, qui voyait déjà ce qu’il devrait abandonner pour la sauvegarde de l’humanité, hocha la tête. Sa décision avait été prise au moment où il avait accepté sa mort. Pour lui, le bien-être d’autrui passait avant le sien.

-Tu es prêt? demanda-t-il à Tom qui acquiesça sans pour autant dire un mot.

Immédiatement, les quatre Esprits se mirent en mouvement, prenant chacun la position de quatre pôles autour du duo que formaient Harry et Tom.

-Je serai le premier à vous montrer le destin que je représente, déclara Merlin avant de fermer les yeux, de toucher ses deux mains dans un geste de prière, sa tête tombant en avant.

_Tout à coup, la blancheur de la Plateforme sur laquelle Harry et Tom s’évanouit pour laisser place à une première scène très différente. La vision avait tout pour être parfaite. Sorciers et Moldus se tenaient la main, vivant en paix, utilisant la Magie de l’Expression libérée avec facilité, dans des proportions certes bien moins puissantes que celle de Tom et Harry mais avec un effet bénéfique. La seconde scène leur montra ce que devait être le monde des Esprits, matérialisé selon la volonté de Merlin. Les quatre Esprits étaient présents, dissertant avec le monde des Vivants comme les Magies l’avaient conçu au départ. Ils étaient visiblement en paix. Au dessus d’eux tous se tenaient Harry et Tom, un sourire aux lèvres, leurs mains unies, heureux, malgré leur manque de corps charnel._

La vision s’acheva aussi facilement qu’elle avait commencé puis Harry et Tom tournèrent d’un demi-tour, Morgana leur adressant un petit sourire malicieux avant de plonger dans sa transe.

_La scène qui s’offrit à eux était très différente de la précédente - ne serait-ce que par la noirceur ambiante qui semblait prédominer. Harry sut immédiatement qu’ils détesteraient ce qu’il allait voir. Pourtant, la première image les montra Tom et lui enlacés dans une étreinte physique qui ne laissait aucune place à l’imagination. Même s’ils ne pouvaient communiquer durant la vision, les mains des deux garçons se trouvèrent instantanément, se caressant alors que leurs vis-à-vis faisaient de même. Harry sentit un désir intense s’emparer de lui. Et plus la scène se prolongeait, plus ceux qu’ils voyaient atteignaient la jouissance, plus son corps réagissait. La vision précédente ne lui avait prodiguait aucune réaction physique, si ce n’est une chaleur apaisante au niveau de son coeur. Celle-ci était au contraire très intense. Harry et Tom étaient obnubilés par ce que les deux hommes - cette version d’eux - étaient en train de faire - une étreinte qui semblait éternelle. Du fait de son habitude à voir leur magie s’extérioriser dans un moment pareil, Harry ne fit pas attention, dans un premier temps à ce que la scène décrivait au second plan, ce qui lui avait au départ sauté aux yeux. Harry serra la main de Tom pour le sortir de sa transe qu’il avait partagée une minute plus tôt, et tous deux ils se concentrèrent sur la désolation qui régnait dans le monde. L’humanité avait été visiblement détruite par leur excès de puissance, par leur magie. Au-dessus d’eux, les Esprits dominaient, car eux, n’avaient pas été touché par leur pouvoir et ils avaient repris le contrôle de la Terre. Morgana souriait mais elle n’était pas la seule. Les yeux des deux garçons furent en effet attirés par le sourire halluciné que se lançait ce Tom et ce Harry._

Le rayon de lumière qui les aveugla fut le seul signe qui les avertit que la vision allait s’achever et se transformer. Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons firent un quart de tour avant de se retrouver face à Mordred qui sombrait à son tour dans sa transe.

_La vision commença par un Harry et un Tom quittant la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient encore, les garçons décidant que leur amour valait la peine d’avoir une seconde chance, malgré les difficultés qu’ils avaient déjà subies. Les difficultés finirent par avoir raison d’eux, les deux garçons se déchirant, du fait de la quête de Tom de devenir un grand Mage Noire, chose qu’Harry ne pouvait cautionner. Alors qu’il allait se saisir de la main de Tom, pour le soutenir dans la suite de la vision qui n’allait certainement pas leur plaire, Harry se trouva confronté à une sorte de mur et effrayé, il se retrouva à voir à travers les yeux de Tom ce qu’il voyait de la scène. Tom était concentré sur sa vision de lui en tant que Mage Noire. Autour de lui, les sorciers de la planète entière saluaient sa puissance, son intelligence et s’agenouillaient devant lui. Il était tout puissant, imbattable. Grâce à lui, les sorciers entraient dans une période faste, reprenant le contrôle du monde Moldu, ceux qui possédaient la Magie de l’Amour, étant éliminé petit à petit. Harry n’eut qu’une seconde pour voir qu’il était le dernier à périr, s’ôtant lui même la vie alors que le désespoir d’assister à la transformation de Tom en un nouveau Voldemort l’avait saisi. Harry ne sut jamais si Tom avait reconnu son corps étalé aux pieds de cette vision grandiose de Mage Noire qu’il avait de lui._

De nouveau, la transe se termina dans un flash, ils tournèrent rapidement, faisant face à Morgause et sa vision du destin qu’elle leur proposait.

_Dans cette vision, Harry et Tom quittaient également la plateforme mais, incapables de palier à leur divergence d’opinion, à ce qui les avait troublé avant même de rencontrer le monde des Esprits, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, se promettant de rester en contact et de travailler sur leur sentiment. Mais, la distance ne se comblait pas entre eux. Harry, qui avait déjà des sentiments pour Drago, le retrouvait assez rapidement, profitant de ses bras pour se consoler de ce qui aurait pu être mais qui n’était pas. Petit à petit, Harry retrouvait sa famille et ses amis. Sa magie lui permettait d’obtenir tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, une famille car Drago et lui concevaient enfant après enfant, tous particulièrement puissants. Dans l’ombre, un nouveau Mage Noir développait sa puissance, un Mage Noir qui en avait après Harry et sa famille. Harry sentit une haine profonde envers ce monstre qui menaçait ceux qu’il aimait, la sécurité dans laquelle il vivait. Harry n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s’en débarrasser, confrontant le Mage Noir avec la force de sa puissance, le tuant sans un remord. Les années passaient et petit à petit, les sorciers disparaissaient, les Moldus dominant un monde qu’Harry avait rendu meilleur._

De nouveau, un flash aveugla Harry et Tom avant qu’ils se retrouvent sur la Plateforme d’un blanc éclatant. Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause de cette blancheur, de cette pureté et de ce trop plein d’émotions que son coeur ressentait. Cette dernière vision restait gravée dans sa mémoire et il mit un certain temps avant d’apaiser son coeur de sa volonté qu’il avait de sauter directement dans ce futur.

Prenant de nouveau conscience de ce qui l’entourait au prix de gros efforts de détermination et de volonté - se rappelant notamment tout ce que Merlin leur avait dit jusque-là - Harry se rendit compte que Tom était lui aussi plongé dans une réflexion profonde de laquelle il ne parvenait pas à émerger. Harry avait toute les raisons de penser que la vision qui avait marqué Tom n’était certainement pas la dernière. Alors qu’il y réfléchissait, Harry se dit qu’au final, ce n’était pas tant la dernière vision qu’il désirait vraiment mais plutôt un mélange entre la première et la deuxième. Son désir physique de Tom n’était en effet pas à prendre à la légère.

Posant sa main dans celle de son ami, le sortant de sa torpeur, Harry s’avança vers Merlin, une question sur le bout des lèvres - primordiale pour lui.

-N’y a-t-il pas un moyen pour nous d’être ensemble physiquement, s’enquit-il. Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas.

-Car vous êtes trop puissants et votre amour trop intense. Votre forme humaine est incapable de le conserver en son sein. Il vous déchirera comme il a déjà commencé à vous déchirer, sans que vous puissiez rien y faire. La terre ne peut porter la maturation grandissante de l’union de vos magies et la lumière qui ne manquera pas de sortir, bénéfique ou maléfique.

-Très bien, acquiesça Harry, ses yeux empreints d’une douloureuse détermination. Ma décision est prise, dans ce cas. Tom?

-Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute, lui demanda celui-ci, alors qu’Harry le regardait sérieusement.

Harry hocha la tête et avant même qu’ils aient pu amorcer un quelconque mouvement, les quatre Esprits avaient disparu.

-Je suppose que c’est quelque chose qu’on sera capable de faire, musa Harry en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Tom ne réagit pas à sa trace d’humour, son visage était au contraire fermé, très grave.

-J’ai ressenti ce que la dernière vision t’inspirait, dit-il sans ambages. J’ai senti à quel point tu voulais qu’elle se réalise, Harry. Avant de prendre ma décision, il faut que je sache, qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour Malefoy exactement?

-Je suppose que ce que je ressens pour Drago est semblable à ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis du fait de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tom, répondit Harry après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. C’est quelque chose de facile, de simple. Quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer. Quelque chose qui aurait probablement dû se passer si l’histoire n’avait pas été constamment changée, si tu étais resté dans le passé et moi dans le présent. Oui, quelque chose de simple, qui aurait pu m’apporter tout ce que je désirais... avant que je te rencontre. Quelque chose qu’au final je n’ai pas choisi. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tout a été si compliqué entre nous, en tout cas pour qu’on parvienne à être ensemble, et je le comprends aujourd’hui. Tout était à la fois compliqué mais si intense pour la simple raison que nous n’étions pas seulement destinés à être ensemble. C’est bien plus que ça, bien plus fort que ça. Car nos coeurs, notre magie, nos âmes savaient au fond qu’être ensemble physiquement était trop intense pour le partager sur terre. On aurait tout deux pu être heureux l’un sans l’autre, j’en suis persuadé, d’autant plus après les visions qui nous ont été montrées mais ce n’est pas l’important. Ça n’a jamais été l’important. Ce qui l’est est de choisir de s’aimer. Alors, la question n’est pas de savoir si tu veux sauver l’humanité. Même moi, avec mon complexe d’héros, ce n’est pas ce qui m’importe le plus. La question est de savoir si l’on veut profiter du seul moyen qui nous permet de nous aimer jusqu’à la fin des temps. J’ai ma réponse, Tom, car la question ne se pose même pas. Elle ne s’est jamais posée. Mais quelle est la tienne?

Tom fixa Harry, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, sans retenue. Harry lui offrait le choix. Harry laissait le sort de l’humanité, le sort de leur amour sur ses épaules. En une question, Harry venait de lui déposer le monde à ses pieds, une tentation à laquelle Tom ne pouvait tourner le dos.

...

**Quinze ans plus tard**

Assis sur un banc de Hyde Park, un petit garçon dans les bras, Drago Malefoy regardait avec amusement sa fille ainée, Torry, jouer nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux, une manie qu’elle avait indéniablement pris de sa mère. Aujourd’hui, c’était réunion de famille au grand complet pour un pique-nique à Londres et la jeune fille, pressé de voir Teddy, n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Heureusement, Drago et elle n’étaient pas arrivés trop tôt.

Quelques minutes de torture plus tard, Ginny fut la première à Transplaner au centre même du parc, surprenant quelques enfants qui éclatèrent de rire en manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Après s’être excusée, la jolie rousse accourut jusque vers sa fille qu’elle serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m’as manqué ma chérie, lui dit-elle. Tes vacances avec Drago se sont bien passées?

-Merveilleusement, sourit Torry en regardant son père avec admiration. Comme toujours. Il est au petit soin avec moi.

-Je le sais bien, s’amusa Ginny. J’avais seulement envie de te l’entendre dire. Ton visage s’éclaire quand tu parles de ton papounet chéri.

-Maman, s’exclama la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. S’il te plait. Ne commence pas à me ridiculiser.

Après avoir ri de bon coeur, Ginny marcha jusqu’au banc sur lequel elle s’installa aux côtés du blondinet après l’avoir embrassé sur la joue.

-Comment se porte Scorpius? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le bambin dans ses bras. C’est fou comme il te ressemble.

-C’est l’avantage de choisir une mère porteuse dont les traits ressemblent aux miens, s’amusa Drago. Et comme tu peux le constater, il se porte comme un charme. Le reste de la famille arrive bientôt? J’ai peur que Torry finisse par se liquéfier sur place à force d’attendre.

-À les voir, on ne croirait pas qu’ils se sont quittés il y a un mois à peine.

-Les joies de l’adolescence, soupira Drago en souriant, ses yeux tournés vers le ciel.

-Tu sais qu’il nous regarde, murmura Ginny en posant sa tête sur l’épaule du blondinet.

-Je sais, répondit Drago. Pas un jour ne passe sans que j’y pense.

-Tu sais qu’il aurait aimé que tu trouves quelqu’un pour partager ta vie, Drago.

-Ne parlons pas de ça, s’il te plait, Gin’. Pas aujourd’hui. Tu sais très bien que j’ai préféré reporter mon amour sur les enfants et franchement, j’y ai gagné au change.

Ginny sourit alors qu’au même moment, une tribu de Weasley arrivait, les enfants courant dans le parc poursuivit par les jumeaux en tête.

Les yeux de Drago se tournèrent vers Torry qui s’était redressée en apercevant les Lupin marcher en compagnie de la colonie de rouquin. Immédiatement, elle fut sur pied quand Teddy marcha à sa rencontre, nonchalant et ce malgré la rougeur de ses joues, et ses cheveux qui s’étaient teinté d’un noir ébène, ses yeux d’un vert profond, les couleurs préférées de Torry - la conséquence d’heures passées par Drago à narrer les exploits du grand Harry Potter.

Désormais plus du tout gênée de l’attention qu’elle recevait, Torry s’empressa de rejoindre Teddy qui l’attrapa dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser qui fit rire les plus jeunes. Torry et Teddy étaient eux dans leur monde, imperturbables.

Drago se redressa de son banc afin de saluer les membres de sa famille élargie, ce qui lui prit un bon quart d’heure entre poignets de main et embrassades, baisers baveux des plus jeunes et accolades embarrassées des adolescents. Drago, qui n’avait jamais connu les joies des grandes familles appréciaient à chacun de leur rassemblement qu’il ait été finalement si bien accueilli malgré leurs débuts difficiles.

Alors qu’ils s’installaient tous dans l’herbe au milieu d’une grande air de repos - leur endroit habituel - les rires des enfants fusaient en tout sens, la famille attirant l’attention de beaucoup de passant - plus seulement à cause de leur tenue ridicule de sorcier mais juste pour leur exubérance contagieuse.

La plupart des adultes assis, les enfants courant en tout sens, Drago aperçut tout à coup un homme à la carrure imposante accompagné d’une femme filiforme et de deux jeunes filles se ressemblant trait pour trait. Se redressant rapidement, faisant signe à Torry et Teddy de le suivre, Drago s’avança vers le dernier ajout à cette drôle de famille qu’ils constituaient tous.

Rapidement, Lila et Tania, les jumelles virent Torry et Teddy et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, heureux de se retrouver après deux longs mois de séparation. Drago, qui préférait laisser les jeunes profiter, se dirigea vers le couple qui avait encore tendance à ne pas s’inclure dans les célébrations familiales.

-Dudley, s’exclama Drago en serrant la main de l’homme. Ravi de te voir. Toi aussi Kitty. Le temps a passé vite depuis juin. Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, Drago, répondit Dudley en rigolant. Mes filles n’en pouvaient plus d’attendre la fin des vacances. Elles avaient hâte de retourner à l’Académie. Si je n’y fais pas plus attention, j’ai peur de les perdre définitivement. Je ne fais pas le poids face à la magie, même moi.

Drago partagea le rire des deux parents en les accompagnant vers le large rassemblement qui prenait au moins la moitié du coin du parc près de la Serpentine. Tout le monde salua les Dursley avec un grand sourire et rapidement ce petit monde commença le pique-nique traditionnel d’avant-rentrée.

Alors que les adultes sirotaient leur thé, les enfants recommencèrent leurs jeux et, dans un coin à part, Torry, Teddy, Lila et Tania se mirent à extérioriser leur magie.

-Ils n’auront pas réussi à patienter bien longtemps, s’amusa Kitty en regardant ses jumelles.

Drago hocha la tête pensivement, ses yeux déjà tournés vers sa fille et sa partenaire d’Expression, Lila. Drago était impressionné de voir à quel point les deux filles parvenaient déjà à maitriser leur magie à cet âge. Depuis leur intégration à l’Académie de Magie de l’Expression Potter et Gaunt, leurs progrès n’avaient eu de cesse de croitre. Petit à petit, Drago voyait bien que Torry oubliait ce que Poudlard lui avait enseigné pour les quatre premières années de sa scolarité. Pour se rappeler la satisfaction qu’il avait un jour lu dans les yeux d’Harry à l’idée d’utiliser ce type de magie, Drago pouvait comprendre sa fille, même s’il se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler d’utiliser sa baguette, de temps en temps.

De la-haut, Drago se dit qu’Harry devait être fier de voir des partenariats magiques fleurir entre sorcier et Moldu dans le monde entier. Grâce à lui et à Tom, les magies sous toutes leurs formes ne s’étaient jamais aussi bien portées et même s’il fallait du temps pour que les institutions se mettent en place, que les mentalités changent, et que chacun trouve son partenaire, les progrès étaient spectaculaires et l’harmonie qui en résultait porteuse d’un espoir éternel.

Un sourire aux lèvres face aux spectacles qui l’entourait, Drago se leva pour profiter de quelques instants d’une promenade solitaire. Il déposa Scorpius dans les bras de Severus alors que Sirius s’était transformé en chien pour amuser la galerie mais surtout le bambin d’un an à peine.

Amusé, Drago marcha les yeux fermés, se laissant transporter par le bien être, attendant de recevoir le signe de sa présence, alors qu’il repensait à la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Harry quinze ans plus tôt. De tels moments familiaux le plongeaient souvent dans un état d’esprit nostalgique et d’une maigre tristesse à l’idée qu’Harry ne soit pas là pour en profiter.

Heureusement pour lui, la manifestation de la présence du brun ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Drago ressentit d’abord un vent chaud s’engouffrer dans sa chevelure avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

-J’espère que tu vas bien, là ou tu es, Harry, murmura Drago. J’espère que tu es heureux.

Et comme une réponse, le soleil se mit à briller dans le ciel avec une intensité toute particulière.

-Oui, Drago, je suis heureux, répondit Harry dans un soupir, conscient que le blond ne pourrait pas l’entendre.

Drago ne s’était pas trompé. L’Esprit d’Harry était bien présent dans ce parc de Londres alors que tous les membres de sa famille s’étaient réunis. À ses côtés, Tom lui tenait la main. Leurs corps, pas encore tout à fait matérialisés, pas tout à fait visuels parvenaient pourtant à se toucher, une récompense que les quatre Esprits n’avaient pas imaginés.

En faisant le bon choix, des années plus tôt, Harry et Tom avaient reçus bien plus que ce pour quoi ils s’étaient engagés. En décidant de placer l’amour au centre de tout, ils en avaient reçu tous ses bienfaits, ainsi que le reste du monde, tant celui des Vivants que celui des Esprits.

-J’aimerais pouvoir placer sur son chemin quelqu’un qui puisse le rendre heureux, murmura Harry à Tom alors que celui-ci avait décidé de trouver sa place dans son cou, sa bouche le picorant de doux baiser - c’était une rengaine qu’Harry exprimait un peu trop souvent au gout de Tom, mais néanmoins compréhensible au vu des circonstances.

-Mais tu sais ce que les Magies nous ont dit lorsque nous avons accepté notre héritage, notre destinée. Interférer dans les affaires des humains entrainent des conséquences néfastes. Nous pouvons les observer, oui, afin de découvrir d’un point de vue général ce qu’ils ont besoin pour que nous puissions le leur apporter et les aider. Mais dans le détail, nous ne devons pas nous en mêler.

-Je le sais bien, soupira Harry, mélancolique.

-Il a fait son choix, Harry, comme nous avons fait le notre. Tu ne devrais pas regretter qu’il ait décidé d’agir à l'opposé de l'égoïsme inculquée par son éducation. Personne ne l'en pensait capable, moi y compris. Tu devrais être fier de lui.

-Je le suis. C’est juste que, dans des moments pareils, lorsque nous ne sommes pas occupés par la vie et que je l’observe en détaille, je me rends compte de sa solitude et du poids que j’ai mis sur ses épaules lorsque je me suis matérialisé devant lui, juste avant de conquérir notre monde d’Esprit.

-Je t’ai détesté de me demander cela sur le moment, sourit Tom en se rappelant ce qui s’était passé quelques minutes après qu’ils aient décidé de ne pas retourner dans le monde des Vivants.

-Mais, tu as fini par comprendre pourquoi j’en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais pas dire au revoir à chacun d’entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer en détail. C’était beaucoup plus simple de confier la vérité à Drago, sachant qu’il en connaissait déjà la majeure partie.

-Bien sûr, et puis, même si tu ne veux toujours pas l’admettre, tu voulais profiter une dernière fois de ta condition charnelle pour le serrer dans tes bras... Dire que j’ai abandonné ma possibilité de me matérialiser pour te laisser trente minutes de bonheur avec ton amant...

-T’es con, rigola Harry. Au moins, une chose est sûre, notre transformation en Esprit n’a pas changé ta jalousie... Et ta perspicacité.

Le visage tourné vers Drago, Tom ne vit pas le petit sourire qui régnait sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Tu es donc bien en train d’admettre que tu voulais le serrer contre toi une dernière fois, s'exclama Tom, ahuri.

-Il faut dire, c'était un excellent amant.

Et sans attendre davantage, Harry éclata de rire face à l'outrage qu'il voyait naître sur le visage de Tom.

-Si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, je pense qu'il est grand temps de rentrer. Tu as suffisamment vu ton blondinet pour au moins quelques semaines.

Les yeux tournés vers Drago qui reprenait sa marche vers sa famille, Harry contempla la scène durant de longues minutes avant de finalement répondre dans un soupir.

-J’ai envie d'envoyer une nouvelle vague d'amour, une nouvelle vague de magie sur le monde. J'ai envie qu'ils trouvent tous leur partenaire d'Expression, comme Torry et Lila, comme Teddy et Tania. Leur lien est tellement beau et pur...

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, répondit Tom dans un petit sourire.

Harry hocha la tête malicieusement, fermant les yeux pour permettre à Tom et lui de se concentrer sur leur prochaine destination.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au sommet d'une montagne éternelle jonchée sous un ciel étoilé, Harry et Tom surplombaient le Monde des Vivants aussi bien que celui des Esprits. C'était ici leur royaume, celui qu'il partageait avec les Magies, celui que les Magies leur avaient offert en témoignage de leur gratitude pour les avoir tous sauvés.

Heureuses de leur retour parmi eux, les Magies les entourèrent de leur présence et de leur puissance, chacune leur tour, étourdissantes d'énergie, de chaleur, d'émotions intenses. Harry et Tom se laissèrent bercer quelques minutes, quelques heures, ils en perdaient à chaque fois le sens des réalités - si tant est que le sens des réalités existe dans un royaume comme celui la.

D'elles mêmes, sentant probablement la volonté de Tom et Harry, les Magies se retirèrent discrètement, laissant les deux hommes seuls perdus dans un corps de chair, de sang, d’âme et d’esprit. Deux corps angéliques qui ne tardèrent pas à se trouver créant des étincelles de magie et d'amour à chacune de leur caresse, à chacun de leur baiser. Passion et tendresse rythmaient cette nouvelle danse qu'ils avaient appris peu à peu à conquérir, une danse qu'il les rendait plus satisfait que toutes les étreintes physiques de la terre pouvaient apporter... car, dans leur corps à corps spirituel, leur simple désir n'était pas le seul à être comblé. Partout sur Terre, dans le monde des Vivants et celui des Esprits, tous ressentaient les vagues d'amour et de magie que prodiguait leur union.

De l'union de leurs magies naissait la lumière.

De l'union de leur amour naissaient la paix, l'unité, l'harmonie, la sécurité et une félicité éternelle.

 


End file.
